Un saiyajin en el mundo humano
by jogofics
Summary: Black un saiyajin híbrido de 5 años, escapa de su hogar ya que su padre lo intento asesinar, con ayuda de las esferas del dragón viaja a Equestria donde tiene que enfrentar grandes peligros y dónde conose a la princesa quien le ofrecerá un trato para que evitará que el joven sea encerrado, tal trato podría costales muy caro. 17 años, contiene violencia, desnudos, lenguaje vulgar.
1. un saiyajin en el mundo humano

Advertencia

: Este fan fiction contiene información de My Little Pony y Dragon Ball, si no eres fanático de alguna o ninguna de estas series por favor los invito a salir de este fic sin insultar. Este fic puede contener material tanto especulativo como oficial de ambas series, violencia, lenguaje vulgar y desnudos, no recomendado para menos de 17 años se recomienda discreción.

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano**

_Capitulo 1: el escape._

Hace mucho tiempo , exactamente hace 25 años atrás, una nave en forma de esfera entro a la atmósfera de la tierra y se estrelló en --, nuevo México, estados unidos en una zona rural cerca de la zona de millonarios. Donde una pareja de millonarios la encontraron, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño en su interior de entre 3 y 4 años de edad, quien más tarde adoptaron y llamaron great strength por su extraordinaria fuerza. Great Strength creció junto a sus 4 hermanos y a la edad de 16 se cambió el nombre legalmente a Kakaroto, a los 19 se casó una Chica de su misma edad y estatus social llamada Blue Flower y un año después en febrero 17 del 2000 tuvieron un niño el cual cuyo segundo nombre es Black, el protagonista de nuestra historia, y dos años después en noviembre 4 del 2002 tubo a una hija la cual llamo Caulifla, todo comienza en febrero 17 del 2005.

Nota: uso los nombres de la serie para no crear yo mismo los nombres de mis personajes y no solo eso también su apariencia, lo que quiere decir, que Kakaroto, Black y Caulifla tienen la misma apariencia que los personajes de Dragon Ball con tales nombres.

Era el cumpleaños de Black pero no hubo fiesta, sin embargo sus abuelos y tíos le habían mandado varios regalos pero su favorito fue el de su abuelo paterno que era un Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 a escala color azul oscuro, el joven se encontraba jugando con este, ponía el carrito en el suelo y lo empujaba mientras hacía sonidos de motor con su boca como cualquier niño de 5 años, cuándo su padre lo detuvo.

Descripción de vestimenta. El padre viste un traje negro, Black viste con una camiseta polo negra de mangas cortas, una chaqueta de cuero negra que solo le cubría medio torso y si sierre/cremallera, guantes deportivos negros, un pantalón tipo karate también negro, botas negras con costuras rojas (como las botas de Goku) y un listón en la cintura gris oscuro el cual le sujetaba el pantalón.

-Padre: Black, a entrenar.

-Black: no quiero.

-Padre: ¿Qué dijiste?.- Dijo molesto.

-Black: que no quiero, quiero jugar con mi carrito.

-Padre: Ve a entrenar ¡ahora!.- Dijo aun más molesto

-Black: ¡¡No!!.

-Padre: ¡No me levantes!...¡¡La voz!!. Dijo eso último dando le un puñetazo en la cara mando lo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared a 7 metros tras el y haciendo que soltará el juguete.

-Padre: Espero que con eso aprendas a no gritarme.- Dijo molesto.

Black había quedado en la pared como si estuviera crucificado, luego levantó la mirada lentamente para después separarse de esta y quedando casi ileso del golpe excepto por su labio inferior roto del lado izquierdo.

-Black: Ya no te tengo miedo padre.

-Padre: Así que te revelas contra mí… Pues la pagarás caro maldito mocoso, ¡¡Te haré escarmentar encadenándote en el patio dándote latigazos junto con tu madre por hacer que te revelaras en contar mía!!.- Dijo furioso.

Black afiló la mirada y apretó los puños. -Black: que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mí ¡¡¡Madreee!!!.

Grito para luego abalanzarse contra su padre, rápidamente el padre le lanzó un derechazo a Black quien fácilmente lo esquivo para después darle un izquierdoso a su padre en la cara, un derechazo en el hígado y terminar dándole un izquierdoso en la cara después se llevó la rodilla al pecho.

-Black:¡¡¡Haaaaaa!!!. – Grito dándole une patada en el estómago mandando lo a volar para estrellarse contra una pared a 15 metros atrás atravesándola y cayendo al suelo para deslizarse un metro. Black había cambiado, ahora sus ojos eran azul zafiro y su cabello erizado y de color dorado, un aura dorada bailaba a su alrededor dándole un aspecto más imponente.

En eso se escuchan rápidos pasos que cada vez estaban más cerca, una mujer llego por el pasillo a la izquierda de Black – descripción: medía 1.61 m, tenía ojos rosa fuerte, cabello color azul cobalto con rayos cian, piel color amarillo claro, vestía con una camiseta blanca bastante llena de tierra, pantalón grueso color beige, botas negras y guantes de jardinería, en su pantalón tenía un dibujo bordado de una rosa roja y un tulipán(también rojo) cruzados formando una x.

–Black: ¿Mamá?. Dijo confundido.

–madre: Black, ¿Qué pasó?.

En eso se escuchó un escombro caer, *Bang* un objeto roso a alta velocidad la mejilla izquierda de Black dejándole una herida.

–Black: ¡¡Haa!!.

–madre: ¡¡Black!!.

–Padre: es tu fin maldito niño.

El padre apuntaba a Black con una Desert Eagle Actional express 50. Disparó a la cabeza del joven más Black la eludió sin dificulta, Volví a disparar y el joven rápidamente la eludió de nuevo.

–Padre: ¡Maldito deja de moverte!.- dijo molesto para después disparar.

La madre rápidamente se posicionó frente a Black recibiendo la bala, los ojos del joven se abrieron de impresión mientras veía caer su madre al suelo.

–Black: ¡¡Mamá!!.

Black se abalanzo hacia donde se encuentra su madre, ella tenía una mancha de sangre en el vientre de su camiseta la cual crecía a cada momento, el saiyajin colocó sus manos en la herida haciendo presión. * Bang* se escuchó, el joven desvío fácilmente la bala con su mano derecha y en seguida se levantó, veía a su padre con una mirada asesina cuando la madre lo sujetó del pie, volteó a ver a su madre confundido y molesto a la vez.

–Padre en su mente: vamos trata de huir sólo harás que sea más divertido. Vamos, corre como el imbécil cobarde que eres.

–Madre: huye Black, huye.

Después Black comenzó a correr siguiendo las órdenes de su madre, en seguida el padre disparó sus últimas dos balas del cargador, las cuales fallaron ya que Black giro a la izquierda por un pasillo. El padre quito el cargador y saco otro de la chaqueta de su traje, lo introdujo en el arma y luego jalo la corredera cargando el arma, después el comenzó a caminar hacia su pareja.

–Madre: déjalo en paz, no le hagas nada.

–Padre: no puedo hacerlo y no lo haré. Dijo con voz y mirada frías y sin sentimiento alguno.

–Madre: el nunca te hiso nada.

–Padre: claro que si, el no es el adecuado para heredar mi imperio, el un imbécil de los peores, es un maldito adorador de la vida. ¡Debí matarlo ese día!. Dijo molesto para luego continuar caminando.

Metió su mano a su chaqueta y saco una Bolsa de tela que soltó al suelo una vez estuvo a un metro de su esposa, la madre vio lo que hiso y en seguida puso su mano en la herida, se levantó y camino hasta la bolsa. –en el segundo piso– Black entro a su habitación, la cerró con seguro y rápidamente se posicionó junto a la cama, se acostó en el suelo y metió la mano bajo la cama para después sacar 2 valijas, en seguida se dirigió al armario y comenzó a llenarlas de la misma vestimenta que llevaba. Una vez termino de llenarlas las cerro, se las puso y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, miro a ambos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie y luego salió corriendo y entro a una habitación que estaba a 9 metros frente a la suya. En ese momento el padre subía por las escaleras.

–Padre: ¿Dónde estás maldito mocoso?.

Dijo para después comenzar a revisar las habitaciones una por una.–con Black– el joven se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres arrecargado en la puerta después se apartó de esta y le puso el seguro luego se dirigió al armario y de allí saco una mochila azul claro después se dirigió a una mesita de noche del lado izquierdo de la cama y abrió el cajón para luego sacar una carpeta algo llena y una bolsita de tela bastante llena. Abrió la carpeta y saco varios papeles los cuales eran de aproximadamente 20 propiedades por todo el estado, el joven buscaba una propiedad que fuese una casa lo suficientemente lejos para que su padre no lo encontrará pero también cerca para no tardar en llegar.

–Black: aquí está.

Tomo los papeles de la propiedad y comenzó a guardar los demás, mientras guardaba encontró los papeles de una pista de carreras a unos 15 minutos de la casa a la que iría y luego los guardo en la mochila junto con los papeles de la casa por maldoso y continuó guardando, una vez termino guardo la carpeta y cerró el cajón. En eso la perilla de la puerta giraba pero al tener seguro no abría.

–Padre: ¡Te encontré maldito mocoso!,¡¡Habré la puerta!!. Grito enojado.

–Black: ¡Diablos!.

El joven comenzó a buscar una salida pero no encontró nada más que una ventana abierta del otro lado de la habitación.

–Padre: ¡¡Habré maldito niño insolente!!.

Black se preparo para saltar cuando la puerta salió volando y callo sobre la cama, luego entro el padre a la habitación.

–Padre: y ahora morirás. Dijo apuntándole a la cabeza.

Rápidamente el saiyajin corrió hacia la ventana y salto por ella, en seguida el padre disparó al joven más nuevamente la bala fallo ya que el joven se encontraba en proceso de caída, Black callo por 2 pisos hacia el patio trasero, rodo por el suelo y se levantó luego volteó a ver hacia la ventana viendo cómo su padre se asomaba por esta, en seguida salió corriendo.

–padre: ¡No escaparas!.

Después apunto y disparó, al instante el joven cayó al suelo y regreso a su estado normal.

–padre: ja ya no volverás a levantarte.

En ese momento el joven comenzó a moverse, luego dio vuelta poniéndose boca arriba, aun con una camiseta negra se le notaba una mancha en la parte un inferior izquierda del abdomen y crecía a cada segundo. Volteó a ver a la ventana donde su padre se encontraba apuntándole con el arma y con una mirada fría y sin sentimiento.

–Padre: te veré en el infierno.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, el padre comenzaba a presionar el gatillo y Black solo observaba esperando a que la bala le diera de nuevo y aunque no lo mataría lo aturdiría lo suficiente para que el padre lo alcanzará de un salto y lo matara, cuando su madre llego elevando las manos del padre y desviando el disparo.

–madre: ¡¡Black!!, ¡¡¡CORRE!!!.

Inmediatamente el joven se sujetó la herida, se levantó y se fue corriendo.

–Padre: ¡¡¡Maldita!!!.

Grito dándole una bofetada a la madre mandándola a volar al otro lado estrellándose contra la pared agrietándola y luego callo al suelo sentada.

–Padre: eso te pasa por entrometerse en esto, nunca debiste hacerlo.

Después salto por la ventana dejando a la madre sola en la habitación.

–Madre: no le hagas nada a mi hijo. Dijo con su último aliento antes de quedar inconsciente.

En es eso en pequeña niña de unos 3 años llegó a la habitación usando una pijama morada y abrasando un oso de peluche, ojos negros, cabello erizado y negro, la niña parecía apenas haberse despertado luego camino hacia la madre y se acostó en sus piernas para quedarse dormida.–con Black– el joven había llegado a la cochera con dificultades ya que su herida le causa mucho dolor, cerró la puerta y camino hacia una caja de metal en la pared más la caja estaba cerrada con candado luego el joven tomo el candado y con fuerza lo arrancó, abrió la caja y habían 30 llaves de autos colgadas, 20 de deportivos y super deportivos, 7 de camionetas 44 y 3 de SUV's.

–Black: cual de todos estos puedo tomar… Tiene que ser uno del cual no se de cuenta…¡¡Ya se!!.

Grito tomando las llaves de un Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, cerro la caja y se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el Skyline, en eso el padre llego al lugar abriendo la puerta de una patada pero está vez sin tirarla de sus bisagras, el joven al escuchar el estruendo rápidamente se agachó y continuó su camino.

–Padre: ¡¡¿Dónde estás sabandija?!!

Black caminaba agachado entre los vehículos cuando comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cansado, débil y mareado.

–Black: tengo que parar.

Dijo sentándose y recargándose en un auto, se quitó la mano de la herida para ver que ya no salía sangre.

–Black: ya no sangra que bien.-Luego intento volver a levantarse-. Espera si el balazo fue en la espalda, por qué tengo una herida al frente?.

Inmediatamente se levantó y volteó a su espalda para ver que tenía una mancha aún más grande.

–Black: diablos.

Después arrancó la manga derecha de su chaqueta y se la ató cubriendo su herida de ambos lados para luego seguir su camino. Mientras tanto el padre caminaba entre los autos buscando al saiyajin con el arma en la mano y que todavía tenía 3 balas en el cargador y una en la recámara y en eso encontró algunas gotas de sangre.

–Padre: pero que tenemos aquí.

Dijo mientras se agachaba para ver las gotas de sangre, luego miro a su izquierda y así derecha viendo que había gotas de ambos lados, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo las gotas eran más angostas de lado derecho que del lado izquierdo, como si la gota llevará velocidad hacia la izquierda al momento de caer.

–Padre: así que fue a la izquierda.

Dijo para después levantarse y seguir el rastro de sangre. De regreso con Black, el joven había llegado al lugar donde de encontraba el Skyline pero había un dilema ya que no era un solo Skyline si no que eran 3, todos eran del mismo color azul y eran muy similares, uno es un Skyline GT-R R34 normal, otro un Skyline GT-R R34 v-spect y el último un V-spect 2.

–Black: cuál de todos es el de la llave y aún más importante como conduciré.

Luego el saiyajin volteó a ambos lados y a su derecha vio a unos 3 metros un tablón de madera de 45 centimientos de largo y 5 de grosor lo que le dio una idea. En ese momento el padre seguía el rastro de sangre de Black hasta que esté se detuvo medio metro de donde Black arranco su manga y se la ató sobre la herida.

–padre: aquí se acaba ¿Pero?... A dónde se fue.

Dijo observando a todo lados tratando de ver dónde estaba Black cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de un auto cerrarse seguido de el arrancar del auto. En seguida el padre salió corriendo en dirección al sonido.

–padre: veo que no eres muy listo maldito mocoso.

Decía de forma altanera y enojada mientras corría a la dirección del sonido luego derrapó para girar a su izquierda y continuar corriendo por el ancho de 3 autos y después girar a la derecha llegando al lugar pero ya no estaba el Skyline del medio.

–Padre: ¿A dónde se fue?. Dijo confundido.

Enseguida el portón de el garaje y de la calle se abrieron confundiendo al padre y después se escuchó el sonido de los neumáticos derrapar rápidamente el padre corrió hasta el estar en el camino detrás de los Skyline solo para ser arrollado por Black en el Skyline, rápidamente el padre se levantó y comenzó a disparar.

–Black: ¡Me dispara!.

Enseguida las balas se le acabaron y rápidamente metió su mano a su chaqueta y saco otro cargador quitó el cargador y metió el otro luego jalo el gatillo haciendo que la corredera regresara a su lugar después comenzó a disparar las balas que poseía el cargador. En eso Black dio un derrape saliendo de la casa y poniéndose en la calle, recupero el control y luego aceleró a fondo alejándose del lugar.

–Padre: ¡¡¡Maldición!!!. Grito sumamente enfurecido.

–Black: por poco y no la cuento.


	2. capitulo 2

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

Capítulo_ 2: la llegada a un nuevo mundo_.

Black había escapado de su hogar, estaba sentado sobre una de las valijas, partió el tablón de madera en vertical y la cuerda y luego se ató los trozos de tablón a los pies para así poder llegar a los pedales. Sin apartar la mirada del frente abrió la mochila y saco la bolsa de tela, la abrió y saco un frijol para después comerlo, en seguida se quito la manga de la herida dejando ver que ya no la tenía.–30 minutos después– Black iba por una carretera desolada hacia el oeste la cual pasa por un desierto cuando vio lo que parecía una gran casa de concreto abandonada, aprovechando que no había nadie decidió entrar, lo único que rodeaba la propiedad era un alambrado básico y la puerta tenía un candado y cadena demasiado oxidados por lo que fácilmente pudo romperlos al intentar acceder con el auto, se dirigió a un pequeño garaje que tenía la propiedad una vez estuvo ahí, bajo del auto y abrió el portón, regreso al auto para después entrar y apagar el vehículo luego tomo la mochila y una de las valijas, abrió la puerta, la cerró con seguro, guardo la llave en la valija salió del garaje y cerró la puerta luego se dirigió a la parte trasera de la propiedad. Ya allí abrió la mochila y saco 7 esferas de diamante que tenían unas estrellas negras en su interior cada una con una cantidad de estrellas del 1 al 7 cerró la mochila y se la coloco.

–Black: ¡Sal de allí Sheng Long y complementos mis deseos!.

Inmediatamente el cielo se oscureció y se llenó de nubes de tormenta después las esferas comenzaron a titilar luego de ellas salió un dragón parecido a Sheng Long (DBZ) pero la parte verde y bigotes eran color negro, el pelo de color gris obscuro, barriga gris plata y ojos rojo sangre.

–Sheng Long: Cuales son sus deseos amó, sólo puedo concederle 3 deseos. Dijo con una voz bastante más gruesa que Sheng Long (DBZ).

–Black: dime un lugar donde pueda ir y que me padre no me encuentre y también sea tranquilo.

–Shen Long: existe un lugar llamado Equestria que es como usted pide.

–Black: ¡¡Perfecto!!, Teletransportame a ese lugar, de preferencia que sea frente a su entrada y tú bienes conmigo.

–Sheng Long: como usted diga.

Sheng Long hiso brillar sus ojo y después ambos desaparecieron junto con las esferas.–dimensión: Equestria, planeta tierra, Equestria, Canterlot, castillo de la princesa.– en una habitación del castillo (ubicación desconocida), Black apareció de entre un resplandor con las esferas a medio metro de él.

–Black: ¿Dónde estoy?, (Observando) parece que estoy en una sala de un lugar muy elegante.

Después Black se quitó la mochila, la abrió, guardo las esferas, la cerró y se la volvió a poner.

–Black: creo que le dije, de hecho estoy seguro de que le dije a Shen Long que me dejara frente a la entrada no frente a un espejo.

Dijo refiriéndose a un espejo frente a él con un marco de plata, en eso se ve una sombra pasar por dentro del espejo lo que impresiono y confundió a Black, el saiyajin camino hasta estar frente el espejo y luego intento tocarlo pero su mano entro en el espejo como si no tuviera solidez.

–Black: se siente como si fuese agua.

Saco su mano del espejo más está no estaba para nada húmeda

–Black: ¿Qué clase de espejo es este?... Bueno, tengo que irme.

Después dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, abrirla y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. El pasillo estaba vacío, el techo estaba a unos 10 o 15 metros del suelo y de este colgaban grandes candelabros de diamante y plata los cuales emitían la suficiente luz para que el pasillo estuviese excelentemente iluminado, todo estaba tranquilo y deslumbrante, el joven dio un silbido de admiración por lo bello que se veía el pasillo mientras caminaba cuando de repente se escucharon pasos, inmediatamente el joven comenzó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse puesto lo que hacía en esencia es allanamiento de propiedad privada/ morada. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y desesperadamente buscaba un lugar para esconderse, Black vio una habitación donde podía esconderse y en eso el origen de los pasos llego al lugar y giro a él pasillo donde se encuentra el joven pero ya no había nadie.–en la habitación– el joven había entrado a la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta y dio un suspiro de alivio al haberse salvado luego entre abrió la puerta con cuidado para ver quién iba por el pasillo y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo.

–Black:¡¿Un caballo?!. Dijo en voz baja para que no lo descubrieran.

En efecto el que iba caminando era un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin azul y ojos azul claro vestía una armadura dorada y llevaba consigo una espada.

–Black: ¿Pero que… Sheng Long me teletransportó a otro mundo donde la raza dominante son los caballos?.

Después le dio un cabezazo a la puerta de la frustración llamando la atención del unicornio que se detuvo y volteó a ver a la puerta.

–Black: bien, no es momento de frustración, luego me las arreglaré para regresar.

Después Black salió de la habitación y de repente sintió un objeto frío y punzocortante justo en su nuca lo que lo paralizó de la impresión.

–pony: ¿Qué diablos eres y como entraste?. Decía sin esperar respuesta.

–Black: tranquilo amigo, la violencia no es la mejor forma.

–pony: ¡Sabes hablar!. Dijo impresionado.– bien, responde ¿Qué eres y como entraste?.

Enseguida el pony vio la mochila y la valija del joven y como estaban llenas o por lo menos la valija y temió que el joven estubiera robando.

–pony: ¿Qué tienes en la mochila y la valija?.

–Black: nada que te importe.

En seguida el unicornio hiso brillar su cuerno y comenzó a abrir tanto a la mochila cómo a la valija inmediatamente el saiyajin dio un salto y lanzó una esfera de ki al suelo creando una explosión y un agujero luego el saiyajin cayó por el agujero aterrizando en el piso inferior sin lesión alguna.

–Black: ja, adiós. Dijo burlonamente y dando un saludo estilo militar para después correr.

–pony: Diablos, voy a tener problemas y es mi primer día. Dijo angustiado

Black corría por los pasillos buscando una salida, dio vuelta a la izquierda entrando a un pasillo con dos guardias, uno era pegaso y el otro era unicornio, al parecer ni se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del joven hasta que uno escuchó los paso y volteó a ver atrás.

–unicornio: ¡¡¡Hollé, alto ahí!!!.

En seguida el otro dio vuelta y Black dio un salto hacia la pared para después saltar hacia la otra pared y así continuó saltando de pared en pared.

–Pegaso: ¡Dispara!.

Rápidamente el unicornio disparó un rayo de magia hacia Black, el joven di un salto esquivando el ataque y dirigiéndose hacia el unicornio, una vez estuvo frente a él le dio un gancho derecho en toda la cara dejándolo inconsciente luego rodo una vez en el pido, se arrodilló y alzo la mano en dirección al pegaso creando una fuerte corriente de aire que mandó a volar al pegaso quien chocó con la pared dejándolo inconsciente también, Black nuevamente se fue corriendo al poco tiempo Black había llegado al otro extremo del piso por lo que giro hacia la izquierda solo para que dos pegasos se interpusieran en su camino, trato de ir al lado contrario pero nuevamente fue detenido esta vez por 2 unicornios que levitaban sus espadas apuntando hacia Black luego volteó al frente para ver a 2 terrestres que sostenían sus lanzas apuntando al joven.

–pegaso 1: atrapen al simio.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, el joven ni se inmutaba solo esperaba a que todos se acercarán con la cabeza agachada, los guardias de detuvieron a solo medio metro del saiyajin luego uno de los terrestres empujó al otro.

–terrestre 1: tu arréstalo.

El terrestres saco unas esposas como por arte de magia y procedió a tratar de arrestarlo cuando Black lo sujetó del casco, lo tiró al suelo de lomo con suma facilidad y pudo su pie sobre la cara del guardia, rápidamente los unicornios y el terrestre apuntaron con sus armas al saiyajin.

–Pegaso 1: suéltalo.

El saiyajin lo soltó e inmediatamente el terrestre se levantó y regreso a su formación, en ese preciso momento es escucharon varios golpes más nadie se había movido después de 3 segundos los terrestres y unicornios cayeron al suelo inconscientes, rápidamente Black se fue corriendo y luego los pegasos comenzaron a seguirlo más cada vez que ellos se acercaban el joven duplicaba su velocidad a tal punto que daban vueltas en círculos a 900 kilómetros por hora.

–pegaso 2: es demasiado rápido, ya me estoy cansando y estoy llegando a mi límite de velocidad.

–pegaso 1 : ese mono no es para nada normal, ningún terrestre puede correr tan rápido, ¿Qué clase de mono sobre natural es?.

–pegaso 2: no creo que sea un simio.

–Pegado 1: ¿Entonces qué clase de criatura es esa?.

En eso Black se detuvo en seco y giro a su izquierda por un pasillo, los guardias de detuvieron pero se pasaron varios metros dándole tiempo al joven, Black después de correr varios metros se detuvo volteó al pasillo a su izquierda y no había nada, volteó a su derecha y vio unas escaleras dándole una idea a Black después dio media vuelta viendo que los pegasos ya se dirigían a su dirección.

–pegaso 1: ¡Alto ahí!.

Black alzo su mano en dirección a los pegasos y comenzó a concentrar su ki.

–pegaso 2: pero que es eso.

El joven apunto a la pared para luego disparar creando una leve explosión que generó una gran cortina de humo, los pegasos atravesaron la cortina de humo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el joven ya no estaba.

–pegaso 2: ¿A dónde se fue?.

El saiyajin bajaba corriendo las escaleras, bajo un piso para después tropezarse con la valija y comenzar a caer por las escaleras y cómo estás tenían barandal solo daba vueltas en las escaleras de caracol, dos guardias en el segundo piso, es decir, un piso más abajo que Black, tenían una charla mientras bajaban las escaleras, El primero era un pegaso y el segundo era un unicornio.

–guardia 1: ¿Y cómo esta la familia?.

–guardia 2: aaah, cómo siempre, los niños están molestos porque nunca estoy y mi esposa aparte de que me quito casi todo en el divorcio, ahora quiere quitarme la custodia legal de mis hijos. Dijo estresado.

–guardia 1: lo lamento, ojala la vida no fue tan dura, ¿Verdad?.

–guardia 2: si, ojalá así fuera.

En eso Black paso cayendo junto a ellos mientras daba que quejidos de dolor.

–guardia 2: ¿Qué fue eso?.

–guardia 1: no lo se, pero vallamos a ver.

Inmediatamente el guardia 1 abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo y el guardia dos hiso brillar su cuerno para él mismo hacerse levitar, ambos observaban como el joven caía por las escaleras hasta que llegó al final de estas donde quedó tendido en el suelo bastante aturdido y la valija a metro y medio de él. Los guardias descendieron para aterrizar junto al joven.

–guardia 1: ¿Crees que este vivo?.

–guardia 2: sí claro el esta vivo… ¡Obvio que no, cayo por al menos 2 pisos, tal vez más, y crees que sigue con vida!. Decía exaltado.

–guardia 1: bien, bien, relájate (observaba al joven), ¿Qué crees que sea?.

–guardia 2:no lo se, parece una especie de mono lampiño.

–Black: no soy un mono lampiño.

Dijo para después levantarse, correr y tomar la valija y ponérsela mientras aún seguía corriendo, rápidamente el segundo guardia fue tras él.

–guardia 1: ¡Todavía sigue con vida!. Exclamo confundido y asombrado.

–guardia 2: ¡¡No te quedes ahí mirando hay que atraparlo!!. Dijo deteniéndose para gritarle molesto a su compañero.

Después el guardia 2 fue corriendo tras el joven.

–guardia 1: ¡A! Si.

Después abrió sus alas y despegó para luego entrar en persecución, el saiyajin observaba a todos lados buscando una salida cuando vio al frente y observar una grande puerta a aproximadamente unos 65 metros al frente, luego aumento la velocidad poniendo una cara arrogante, alejándose cada vez más del guardia 2,

–Guardia 2: ¡¡Atrápenlo, atrápenlo!!. Grito al ver que no podrá alcanzarlo.

–Black: creo que no té escuchan. Se burlaba al ver que nadie se unía a la persecución.

Justo en ese momento el guardia 1 los alcanzó volando y se posicionó sobre el saiyajin pero había un problema ya solo faltaban 9 metros para que Black alcanzará la puerta y justo en ese momento 10 guardias rodearon a Black, el joven freno de golpe y el guardia 1 solamente siguió hasta estrellarse contra la puerta. Black observaba a su alrededor para buscar un escapé cuando escucho una voz.

-¿Qué cosa es esa?, Párese un mono lampiño.

El joven volteó a la dirección de la voz para ver a un unicornio morrón, crin y cola negras, su musculatura era mayor a la de los demás y su armadura color plata además de que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. El unicornio paso entre los guardias para posicionarse frente al joven.

–¡Sargento!.

–sargento: ¡Si, capitán!. Dijo dando un paso al frente.

–capitán: ¿Qué cosa es esta?. Dijo refiriéndose a Black.

–sargento: no lo se, señor.

–capitán: ¿Y alguien puede decirme… ¡¡Cómo es que un maldito simio logro evadir a algunos de mis mejores guardias!!?. Nadie contestó.- Y no solo una sino dos veces…¿Alguien puede decirme cómo es que logró entrar al castillo sin qué alguien se diera cuenta?,¡¡¿Alguien puede decirme?!!.

–Black: el gritarles no hará que sepan lo que les presento. Dijo en voz baja y tono frío sin emisión alguna y la cabeza agachada.

–Capitán:¡Aaa! Así que hablas… Bien, entonces dime ¿Cómo entraste?.

–Black: no lo se.

–capitán: ¿Enserió crees que creeré eso?

–Black: no me importa lo que crea, lo cierto es que no sé cómo entre.

En seguida el capitán comenzó a caminar alrededor del saiyajin.

–capitán: si, claro… te propongo algo si me dices cómo entraste te prometo que no te haré daño, pero si no me lo dices te juro que te induciré tanto dolor que haré que escupas todo.

–Black: lo que usted alega hacer no es legal, por lo que se que no lo hará.

–capitán: vaya, veo que no eres como los demás simios pero que crees tú no tienes derechos ya que atacaste a mis guardias y causaste daños al castillo, además que sólo eres un animal y ellos solo son seres estúpidos que no poseen algún tipo de valor verdadero.

–Black: esta en un error yo no soy animal y los animales si tienen valor y derechos.

–capitán: (jadeo falso de impresión) no me digas. Entonces tú los únicos derechos que poses son comida y agua. Decía burlona y descaradamente.

–Black: eres un maldito y descarado arrogante y engreído.

–capitán: y tú solo un estudio criminal e hijo de una ramera que se vende a solo 5 bits por hora.

Black apretó los dientes y puños de rabia.

–Black: ¡no insultes a mi madre o te juro que…!

–capitán: me juras, ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso me matarás?.

–Black: exactamente.

En seguida todos comenzaron a reírse.

–capitán: jajajajajajaja, ¿Y cómo lo harás tú solo eres un pequeño simio con la extraordinaria capacidad de hablar y nosotros somos guardias muy bien entrenados y fuertes.

–Black: de bien entrenados y fuertes no tienen nada.

–capitán: si, claro y tú de entrenamiento y fuerza eres la maravilla. Decía burlonamente con sarcasmo.

–Black: ¿Eso es sarcasmo?, Porque odio el sarcasmo.

–capitán: ¿Y que si lo es, vas a golpearme?.

–Black: veo que eres un total arrogante.

–capitán: ¿Y que si así es?, Al menos no soy un inútil e imbécil mono engreído y sociópata que no puedo adaptarse a las reglas de la sociedad y solo actúa por impulso. Dijo deteniéndose a la izquierda del joven.

–Black: no entiendo, que tiene que ver la sociopatía con tu arrogancia.

–capitán: nada, sólo expongo un ser con un trastorno peor que el mío, el cual es un potencial futuro asesino que culpa a todos por sus desgracias, como por ejemplo: su madre en una perra ramera que se vende por toda Equestria y así es como dio el nacimiento de una horrible aberración de la naturaleza.

Enseguida Black le escupió al capitán en la cara, el capitán se limpio la saliva con su casco bastante molesto.

–capitán: ¡Maldito mal nacidoo!. Grito eso último lanzándole un cascazo.

Black fácilmente lo detuvo con la mano derecha y luego lo jalo lanzándolo, el capitán rodo por el suelo y rápidamente se levantó, disparó un rayo de magia, mas el saiyajin lo esquivo con suma facilidad en seguida el capitán se abalanzo hacia Black que solo dio un paso al frente esquivándolo, el capitán nuevamente se abalanzó hacia Black lanzándole un cascazo, el joven sujetó su casco con la mano izquierda, lo jalo y le dio un rodillazo derecho en el estómago, luego de un segundo el capitán cayo al suelo sujetándose el estómago con los cascos dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que era el primero en derrotar al capitán en años y para rematar, de un sólo golpe y sin esfuerzo, luego el saiyajin le dio una patada al capitán haciendo que se deslizara hasta estar frente a el resto de los guardias. En seguida varios guardias de acercaron a atender al capitán.

–¡Capitán…!

–¿Está bien?

–Black: ¿Ahora entiende a lo que me refería cuando dije que de fuerza y entrenamiento no tienen nada?... Si de verdad tuvieran buen entrenamiento y fuerza, usted debió haber resistido el golpe y continuar al menos hasta que yo te volviera a golpear, ¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarse a mí?...- nadie respondió-. Entonces, yo me iré. Dijo para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–capitán: ¡¡Tu no irás a ninguna parte!!. Grito haciendo que Black se detuviera.

–Black: así que quiere seguir sufriendo. Dijo para después dar media vuelta.

–capitán: no, tu no irás a ninguna parte porque morirás aquí. Dijo para después hacer Brillar su cuerno e inmediatamente una espada fue volando en dirección a la cara de Black quien la detuvo atrapándola entre sus manos.

–sargento: ¡¡Capitán!!. Grito impactado por el comportamiento del capitán.

–capitán: ¡no pude existir alguien más fuerte que yo, por eso yo…! ¡¡¡Te mataré!!!. Grito con una gran cólera.

–Black: no resisto. Decía haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ser asesinado.

Black se deslizaba por el suelo debido a la fuerza de la espada. Los guardias trataban de hacer razonar al capitán pero al ver que no funcionaba el sargento con su magia Levitó su espada.

Nota: si es un unicornio, pero que yo tenga entendido, la mayoría de los guardias reales son unicornios, por lo que no estoy mal al no poner una descripción del sargento teniendo en cuenta que también la mayoría tienen la misma apariencia.

Después el sargento intento golpear al capitán con el pomo de su espada pero el capitán se dio cuenta y creo un escudo de magia impidiendo que alguien se le acercará.

–capitán: ahora sí nadie nos interrumpirá.

–Black: ya no resistió. Decía esforzándose.

Inmediatamente el saiyajin tuvo una idea, enseguida arqueo su espalda hacia atrás cayendo al suelo y soltando la espalda, la espada siguió su camino hasta clavarse en la puerta. Rápidamente el saiyajin se levantó de un salto, el capitán deshizo su escudo y Black aprovecho el momento posicionándose frente al capitán luego y sin darle tiempo al capitán de reaccionar el saiyajin puso su mano frente a él creando una ráfaga de viento con su ki mandando a volar al capitán. Todos quedaron perplejos al ver como derrotó al capitán.

–sargento: ¡¡Atrápenlo!!.

Enseguida todos los guardias rodearon a Black y se abalanzaron para atraparlo mas Black cruzó sus brazos en x frente a su pecho y luego grito separando sus brazos y extendiéndolos, posicionándolos a sus costados a la altura de sus hombros creando grandes corrientes de aire mandando a volar a todos a todo su alrededor, y debido a que la corriente era tan fuerte, los que estaban atrás de él, salieron volando tirando la puerta de entrada, todos estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Dio media vuelta y salió del castillo caminando con tranquilidad, a unos 2 metros de la puerta, afuera del castillo, se encontraba el guardia 1 quien había quedado inconsciente después de chocar con la puerta. El joven se detuvo para después dirigirse hacia el bosque que rodeaba toda la montaña en la que se encontraba todo el castillo y por ende una parte de Canterlot, Black subió a la barda del puente para después dar saltos hasta llegar a la base de la montaña solo 2 segundos después. En ese momento los ciudadanos que escucharon el estruendo provocado por la caída de las puertas, comenzaron a llegar para atender y ayudar a los guardias inconsciente y heridos. -en otro lugar de Canterlot.- se encontraba una pony más alta que los demás con ojos magenta, crin y cola azul cielo, turquesa claro, azul ligeramente cobalto y rosa palé claro, pelaje fuchsia grisáceo. Ella estaba sobrevolando los límites de Canterlot para darse un descansó cuando escucho una voz.

–¡Princesa Celestia!.

La princesa se detuvo y volteo hacía La voz para ver qué un guardia pegaso se dirigía hacia ella y se detuvo frente al ella.

–Celestia: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. Pregunto confundida.

–guardia: princesa, el castillo fue atacado en su ausencia.

–Celestia: ¡¡¿Qué?!!. Grito impactada.

–guardia: vamos princesa, debemos regresar.

En seguida ambos regresaron al castillo.- con Black - . Black debido a su gran velocidad ya se había alejado 4 kilómetros al suroeste de Canterlot, donde se detuvo y se recostó en la base de un árbol para descansar, se quitó la chaqueta debido al calor que había por la gran cantidad de árboles que atrapan el calor y no lo dejaban escapar. El joven estaba lleno de raspones y magullones además que tenía una herida en la frente que erán producto de la caída por las escaleras, por suerte para Black había un pequeño arroyo de agua dulce a solo 2 metros al frente de él (al sur).

–Black: Sheng Long me engañó, esté lugar no es pacífico, si sigue esto no podré controlarme.

-2 horas después-castillo de la princesa- ya estaba anocheciendo, la princesa estaba en la enfermería esperando a que uno de los guardias se despertará y en eso el capitán se despierta.

–Celestia: ¡Capitán está despierto!, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

–capitán: ¡Princesa!.

Enseguida el capitán se bajó de la camilla y hiso una reverencia a la princesa dejando ver la falta de su armadura.

–Celestia: ¡No, no capitán regresé a la cama usted no debería estar esforzándose!.

–capitán: (se levanta) no, estoy bien princesa.

– Celestia: ¿Esta seguro, capitán?

–Capitán: si lo estoy, puedo estar fuera de la cama sin dolor o efecto alguno.

–Celestia: Bien… Ahora cuénteme, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

Un rato después, luego de que terminara de explicar lo sucedido.

–Celestia: ya veo, ¿Esta seguro de que no omitió nada?.

–capitán: si estoy seguro, atacó A mis guardias en los pisos superiores y género dos explosiones, bajo lo acorralamos y el nos atacó a todos sin provocación alguna y escapó.

–Celestia: bien, entonces nos enfrentamos a alguien peligroso, ¿Y cuál era su apariencia?

–capitán: el era como un mono lampiño con ropa y pelo en la cabeza como una especie de crin, en puntas, largo y alborotado.

La princesa se veía confundida y poco a poco su cara se transformo a una de preocupación.

–Capitán: ¿Pasa algo princesa?. Dijo al ver la cara de la princesa.

–Celestia: si pasa algo pero no puedo decirle aquí, se lo diré afuera.

–capitán: esta bien, en un momento voy.

–Celestia: bien, lo esperó afuera pero no tarde. Dijo para después salir de la enfermería.

–sargento: Capitán.

El capitán volteó para ver al sargento sentado en su camilla quien tampoco tenía su armadura por obvias razones.

–capitán: sargento, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto?

–sargento: lo suficiente como para oír que usted le mintió a la princesa.

–capitán: ah. Después comenzó a caminar hacía la cama del sargento.

–sargento: ¿Por qué le dijo a la princesa que la criatura nos atacó sin provocación nuestra?, usted estuvo insultándolo e intentó golpearlo y el se defendió luego usted… no termino ya que el capitán lo sujetó del pecho.

–capitán: escúcheme sargento, usted no le dirá nada a la princesa si no quiere ofrecerse para reemplazar a ese maldito simio y más vale que le diga a los demás que no digan nada. Luego lo soltó.- ¿Entendió sargento?- no respondió- ¿Entendió sargento?

–sargento: si, entendí.

–capitán: más le vale. Dijo molesto.

Después el capitán salió de la enfermería donde lo esperaba la princesa.

–Celestia: ¿Por qué tardo tanto capitán?.

–capitán: el sargento se despertó y lo puse al tanto.

–celestia: bien, ahora ¿Seguro de la apariencia del intruso?.

–capitán: si, ¿Por qué?.

–Celestia: tenía que asegurarme… vera capitán, a lo que nos enfrentamos se le conoce como humanos.

–Capitán: ¿Humano?.

–Celestia: los humanos son una raza que vivió en Equestria, hace 2 milenios y medio ellos desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno pero hace unos 1900 años se descubrió un portal que llevaba a un mundo lleno de humanos, aunque los humanos de ese mundo no son como los que vivieron en Equestria si son iguales en intelecto pero estos son mucho más anticuados en tecnología, tal vez es de donde él llego.

–capitán: creo que entiendo pero eso no explica cómo entro al castillo.

–Celestia: el portal es un espejo que se encuentra en el quinto piso.

–capitán: eso explica porque nadie lo vio entrar.

–Celestia: así es… Hace 1900 años no eran una amenaza para Equestria pero ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y es muy probable que si sean una gran amenaza en la actualidad, debemos atraparlo. Dijo angustiada.

–capitán: si, princesa. Dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-de regreso con Black-. Ya era de noche, el joven se encontraba en el mismo lugar con una mirada cansada luego cerró los ojos quedando en un profundo sueño.- en sus sueños -. Black era un adolescente de entre 17 y 18 años, era de noche y se encontraba en el patio frontal de una escuela y frente a él se encontraba alguien igual a él que incluso vestía como él pero de color rojo, los ojos del otro eran color rojo sangre sin iris y pupilas, su piel era más clara y tenía una cara maligna y junto a él había una demonio piel color carmesí, cabello y cola carmesí vívido con mechones amarillo, alas grises oscuro con algunos agujeros, vestía un vestido amarillo, carmesí y gris oscuro y botas negras con rojo.

–demonio: ¿Qué hace aquí?

–sujeto: viene a detener nuestros planes.

–Black: ¡No permitiré que lastimen a personas inocentes para lograr sus objetivos, así que…! (Coloca pose de pelea) ¡Prepárense para pelear!.

–sujeto: ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

–Black: sin duda alguna.

–sujeto: pues no queda de otra, ¡Sunset… Mátalo!.

En seguida la demonio se abalanzó contra el adolescente lanzándole un derechazo, Black esquivo el golpe con facilidad luego el demonio le lanzó un patada, él la esquivó para después sujetar su pierna y lanzarla con tranquilidad la escuela dándole la espalda al sujeto. El sujeto rápidamente le lanzó una patada a la cabeza a Black quien sujetó su pierna para después azotarlo contra el suelo. En eso momento una esfera de ki se dirigió hacia el saiyajin quien fácilmente la desvío, rápidamente la demonio salió de la escuela y fue volando en dirección a Black, Black rápidamente y sin dudarlo le arrojó el sujeto, ambos chocaron mandándolos a estrellarse contra la escuela.

–Black: eso fue fácil.

–sujeto: ¡¡Maldito!!.

El sujeto salió volando hacia Black una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro, ambos chocaron puños creando una gran honda de choque.

–sujeto: no te vez sorprendió de mi poder. Decía observando la cara sería de Black.

–Black: tu fuerza no se compara con la mía.

Black observó detrás de él sujetó para ver a la demonio dar un salto elevándose por los aires y comenzar a lanzarle una lluvia de esferas de ki, Black rápidamente llevo sus dedos índice y medio a su frente para después teletransportarse, inmediatamente el sujeto recibió toda la lluvia de esferas de ki. Black apareció a la espalda de la demonio para después darle una patada mandándola a estrellarse al suelo, rápidamente la demonio se lanzó al ataque, Black se colocó de costado, la demonio le lanzó un izquerdazo, Black lo bloqueo con la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la rodilla al pecho y luego lanzarle una patada al estómago seguida de un rodillazo izquierdo en la cara, derechazo y un izquierdazo directos a la cara y terminar con un giro con patada al pecho mandándola a volar. Black descendió hasta estar en el suelo y luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto quien no tenía ni el más mínimo rasguño por la lluvia de ki que recibió hace un momento.

–sujeto: ¿Sorprendido?.

–Black: para nada… el poder de Sunset no es lo suficiente para hacernos algún daño.

–sujeto: cierto, o quieres decir no es lo suficientemente poderoso por el momento.

–Black: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

–sujeto: recuerda que la magia de Sunset estuvo ligada a ti.

–Black: ¿Estuvo?... ¿De qué hablas?.

–sujeto: recuerda que tú estuviste conectado con los elementos durante un tiempo oportuno, por lo menos hasta que tú te fuiste de Equestria.

–Black: ¿Y eso que tiene ver eso con Sunset?.

–sujeto: bueno.

Justo en ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar.

–Black: ¿Qué es lo qué pasa?.

–Sunset: ¡¡¡Haaaaa!!!.

Inmediatamente una gran aura dorada se vio a lo lejos.

–Black: no me digas qué.

Después Sunset salió volando de atrás de el lado izquierdo de la escuela y se dirigió hacia el saiyajin cuando Black despertó. Ya eran alrededor de las 6:19 a.m., apenas estaba amaneciendo, el joven se levantó bebió un poco de agua de arroyo, tomo sus cosas y cruzó el arroyo luego se arrancó la manga izquierda de la chaqueta y la dejo en el suelo, caminó 180 metros al sur y después dio un saltó subiendo un árbol.

–Black: con eso basta, no sabrán donde en realidad me encuentro.

Después Black comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol para regresar a Canterlot y sin dejar ningún rastro. – en ese momento – a unos metros del lugar donde Black paso la noche el capitán y el sargento junto a un grupo de 20 guardias seguían la huellas de Black hasta que llegaron al arroyo, el capitán vio del otro lado del arroyo la manga de Black, cruzó el arroyo y con su magia levito la manga para observarla.

–capitán: tal como pensé… ¡¡Se fue por acá, síganme!!. Dijo para después seguir el rastro.

En seguida todos lo comenzaron a seguir – un rato después – todos caminaban en fila y el sargento y el capitán los lideraban.

–sargento: no entiendo porque lo seguimos, si es tan peligroso deberíamos pedir ayuda de los Wondercolts.

–capitán: no, no pediremos ayuda a los Wondercolts.

–sargento: ¿Por qué no capitán?, Así podríamos encontrarlo más rápido.

–capitán: no pediremos ayuda de los Wondercolts y punto, ¿Y si no te importa?, ¡Cállate!. Dijo bastante molesto y con tono autoritario.

En ese momento llegaron al lugar donde el camino terminaba quedando confundidos y molestos al ver que todo era una trampa.

–capitán: grrrrrr, ¡¡¡¡Búsquenlo, en todas direcciones, no me importa cómo lo hagan pero encuéntrenlo!!!!. Grito furioso.

En seguida todos se dispersaron bastante atemorizados por el capitán, todos comenzaron a buscar al joven de forma individual.

–capitán: ¡¡¡¡Maldiciooooón!!!!.

-en ese momento- en los límites suroestes de Canterlot se encontraba Black quien se preparaba para entrar a la ciudad, inhalo hondo inflando el pecho y luego exhalo todo ese aire para después poner el pie derecho dentro de la ciudad.


	3. capítulo 3

**_antes de empezar quiero notifar que hice algunas correcciones alos capítulo 1 y 2, también me tarde en terminar este capítulo ya que el Word me fallaba duplicando, eliminando y cambiando palabras, asi que pido que si alguien conoce otro programa para escribir me lo escriba en los comentarios, bien sin más por escribir comenzemos con el fic._**

Un** saiyajin en el mundo humano**.

_Capítulo 3: Black, el poderoso super saiyajin._

Black caminaba por las calles de Canterlot en dirección al este pero por alguna razón desconocida todos corrían o se escondían al verlo lo que confundía al saiyajin, en eso el saiyajin llegó a un pequeño quiosco donde un pony vendía periódicos/diarios. El pony vio al saiyajin y rápidamente su cara palideció del susto, el saiyajin se detuvo frente al quiosco haciendo que el pony comenzará a temblar descontroladamente.

–Black: hola. Dijo con tono neutro.

Inmediatamente el pony salió corriendo aterrado.

–pony: ¡¡¡Ayude , ayúdenme por favor!!!. Grito aterrado

–Black: ¿Qué les pasa a todos?.

Luego tomo uno de los periódicos/diarios, lo abrió y leyó el artículo principal, el cual decía:

El castillo atacado

Ayer por la tarde el castillo fue atacado por un simio lampiño, según el capitán y demás testigos, el simio atacante entro por una de las ventas del quinto piso del castillo y luego intento salir causando un caos y hiriendo a varios guardias en el proceso, entre ellos incluidos el capitán y el sargento, quienes advirtieron que el simio es peligroso y en caso de verlo deben notificar a la guardia real y buscar refugio, en seguida un retrató del atacante.

Abajo del texto había un dibujo bien hecho del saiyajin, sólo qué en el dibujo tenía una cola cosa que el joven no posee. Black bastante molesto y con una vena saltada en la frente comenzó a hacer una pelota con el periódico para después arrojarlo después entro al quiosco y tomo el dinero que se encontraba dentro de éste luego salió y continuó caminando, en ese momento a unos 20 metro más al este de su posición de Black dos ponys encapuchados entraron a una tienda, el joven no le dio importancia a esto y 5 segundos después se escucharon sonidos de vidrios rompiéndose provenientes de la tienda en la que entraron ambos, el joven hiso como si nada pasará y siguió caminando a los segundos el joven paso frente a la tienda y observo por los ventanales de esta que los ponys encapuchados estaban atando a todos los ponys que se encontraban dentro, el joven intento resistir la necesidad de ayudar más no pudo.

–Black: (suspiro de derrota) ¿Por qué tengo que tener un buen corazón?. Dijo lamentándose.

Después el joven se quitó la mochila y la valija para luego entrar, abrió la puerta, la campanilla de la puerta llamó la atención de los ponys después ambos asaltantes voltearon para ver a Black, los asaltantes quedaron impresionados y confundidos por Black.

–asaltante 1: ¿Qué cosa es esa?.

–asaltante 2: no lo se, pero párese un mono lampiño.

–Black: déjenlos en paz. Dijo con firmeza y autoritariamente.

–asaltante 2: ¿Qué los dejemos?. Dijo en tono burlón.

–asaltante 1: ¿Y quién té crees para darnos ordenes?.

–Black: nadie en especial, sólo el que los hará pagar si no lo hacen.

Los asaltantes cruzaron miradas durante 2 segundos para después caerse de lomo a carcajadas.

–Black: ¿Qué es tan chistoso?. Pregunto confundido.

–asaltante 1: jajajaja, que tú crees que podrás jaja detenernos.

–asaltante 2: ajajaja y dime, ajajaja ¿Cómo ,jaja, lo haras?

–Black: ¿Dudan de mis habilidades?. Pregunto molesto.

–asaltante 2: ajajaja ya ok, ajajaja regresemos a lo que estábamos.

En seguida ambos dejaron de reír para después levantarse, luego el asaltante 1 le dio una señal al segundo y rápidamente el segundo asaltante se abalanzó hacía Black y dándole un cascazo en la cara, debido a la velocidad del segundo asaltante su capucha se le había caído dejando ver su apariencia. Era un unicornio con crin y cola color café, pelaje rojo carmín, ojos azul (oscuro) y cutie mark de unas monedas y un cuchillo, Black debido al golpe se deslizó 2 metros hacia el oeste para después voltear a ver al asaltante 2 con rabia en su mirada luego se abalanzó hacía él dándole un derechazo seguido de izquierdazo ambos a la cara luego una patada izquierda a la cara, Black dio un pequeño salto para después lanzarle una patada derecha a la cara mandándolo a volar saliendo por el ventanal a la izquierda de la puerta haciendo que se estrellara en la casa del frente.

–asaltante 1: ¡¡Red!!.

Gritó para después quitarse la capucha dejando ver su apariencia, también era unicornio, su crin y cola eran color morado, pelaje azul noche, ojos verdes pasto y cutie mark de una espada ensangrentada con algunas monedas. Rápidamente el asaltante se abalanzó hacía Black dándole por la espalda una patada en la cara haciendo que Black se inclinara a la izquierda, en seguida el saiyajin sujetó al asaltante del casco para luego lanzarlo por el mismo ventanal por el que salió Red, el asaltante logro poner sus cascos en el suelo deteniéndose solo para 0.001 segundos después recibir una patada de parte de Black mandándole a estrellándose junto a Red, luego el saiyajin volvió a abalanzarse contra el asaltante pero el asaltante logro verlo, el saiyajin lanzó un puñetazo derecho pero antes de darle al asaltante su puño chocó contra un escudo de magia color cian el cual era creado por el asaltante. Después Black sintió que algo le sujetaba del tobillo izquierdo volteó y vio un aura cian alrededor de su tobillo. En seguida el aura lo levantó para después azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo y luego lanzarlo al cielo.

–asaltante: ¡Red ataca!.

Rápidamente el pony se desprendió de la pared, salto a un tejado y volvió a saltar colocándose arriba de Black, alzó sus cascos sobre su cabeza y luego los bajo dándole un potente golpe a Black en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo creando un cráter justo en ese momento Red cayo sobre su estómago y dio un salto bajándose de él luego hizo Brillar su cuerno cubriendo los pies de Black con un aura roja para después hacerlo girar y arrojarlo hacía el oeste donde el asaltante lo esperaba dándole un cascazo en la cara haciendo que se fuera de espalda por el suelo, en seguida lo cubrió con su magia levantándolo para después azotarlo 5 veces y luego lanzarlo hacia donde estaba Red quien con su magia hizo aparecer un bate gigante con el cual bateo a Black haciéndolo escupir sangre y mandándolo hacía el noroeste y como estaban al nivel del suelo, Black atravesó una casa mientras conseguía altura, después Red hizo desaparecer el bate y desapareció en un resplandor al igual el asaltante.- con Black -. El saiyajin volaba sobre Canterlot cuando en un resplandor ambos asaltantes aparecieron sobre él, quienes volaban con su magia.

–Red: ¡Ataque!. Dijo preparando su casco.

–atacante: ¡Combinado!. Preparo su casco.

Luego ambos golpearon con fuerza el estómago de Black mandándolo al suelo más antes de golpear suelo volvió a atravesar una casa para después impactar con el suelo y deslizarse unos metros, Black se levantó con dificultad y en eso Los asaltantes aparecieron en un resplandor. Black ya no tenía su camiseta y chaqueta debido a que estos se le habían roto al atravesar la casa, su nariz y labios interior estaban ritos y tenía algunos moretones y raspones con sangre en el cuerpo y cara.

–Red: creí que nos harías pagar, pero veo que sólo son charlatanerías. Dijo un tono burlón.

–asaltante: pero veo que nos hiciste bastante pelea, ¿O no es así hermano?.

–Red: así es Blue.

–Blue: bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegó tu vida.

Después Blue lanzó un rayo de magia a Black quien dio un salto hacia atrás para después usar una pared para impulsarse y aterrizar sobre la cara de Red.

–Blue: ¡¡Red!!.

Después lanzó un ataque a Black quien lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, Blue volvió a lanzar un rayo de magia a Black quien lo esquivó y lanzó al mismo tiempo una esfera de ki dándole a Blue y mandándolo a estrellarse contra la casa que Black atravesó, el joven se abalanzo preparando su puño y justo cuando Black estaba apunto de golpear a Blue, Red le dio un cascazo mandándolo a volar estrellándose contra varios puestos de ventas, debido a la velocidad de Black, todos los ponys con los que Black chocaba no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir, después de un rato volando Black chocó contra una casa y debido a que había perdido bastante velocidad, la pared sólo tuvo grandes grietas, el saiyajin había quedado clavado en la pared y parecía estar crucificado en ella. En eso los hermanos aparecieron en un resplandor.

–Red: me sorprendes, para ser un simio eres demasiado fuerte.

–Blue: y también eres buen peleador, pero no tanto, cuando pelea bajas mucho la guardia, en una pelea 1 contra 1 eres muy bueno, pero en 1 contra 2 te concentras demasiado en uno solo haciendo que bajes la guardia y eres fácil para el segundo peleador.

–Black: ¿Por qué me dicen eso?.

–Red: no saldrás con vida de esta así que no creo que haga daño.

–Black: todavía no han visto todo mi poder.

Después el saiyajin se desprendió de la pared.

–Black: ¡Kaioken!.

Enseguida fue rodeado por un aura roja y su musculatura incremento indicando que no dominaba por completo el kaioken, después el saiyajin se abalanzó hacia Red dándole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar, luego fue hacia Blue y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar lo sujetó de la nuca para después azotarle la cabeza contra el suelo luego lo sujetó de sus patas traseras y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez para luego lanzarlo al cielo, rápidamente puso sus manos tras su espalda.

–Black: ¡¡¡Haaa!!!. Grito posicionando sus manos al frente en dirección de Blue.

Una gran ráfaga de ki salió de las manos del joven e impactó con el pony creando una gran explosión.

–Red: ¡¡¡Bluuue!!!. Luego de unos segundos volteó a ver al joven-. ¡Maldito, mataste a mi hermano!. Dijo iracundo.

Black veía con una mirada iracunda a la dirección en la que se encontraba Red, más debido a la distancia no lograban verse, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y al poco tiempo logro sentir el Ki de Red, abrió los ojos, dio una sonrisa y salto alzando la mano sobre su cabeza y creo una esfera de ki de colores.

–Black: ¡¡Toma esto!!. Grito lanzando el ataque.

Red vio el ataque y se preparó para esquivarlo en el último momento saltando sobre el tejado de una casa y luego salto en dirección a Black, en eso el ataque impacto creando una gran explosión matando a muchos inocentes, Black rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de ráfagas de ki a Red e inmediatamente Red hizo brillar su cuerno cubriéndose de magia y creando un escudo de magia, las esferas de Ki chocaban contra el escudo y explotaban al instante creando densas nubes de humo negro, Red incrementaba rápidamente su velocidad, para cuándo Black se dio cuenta, Red ya estaba a un metro de él rápidamente con su mano derecha creo un ráfaga de viento esquivándolo aunque no logro quedar ileso ya que Red le hizo una herida en el abdomen con su cuerno, Red siguió de largó y Black lo aprovecho lanzándole otra vez el ataque arco iris por la espalda más Red se dio vuelta lanzando un rayo de magia que chocó contra el ataque de Black creando una explosión del triple de magnitud de lo normal, las fuertes corrientes de aire empujaron a Black hacia el suelo, en eso Red salió de la nube de la explosión tacleando al saiyajin, segundos después ambos impactaron en el suelo Red estaba sobre el joven, Black había perdido su aura y por ende su técnica. Red puso uno de sus cascos delanteros sobre el cuello del joven y comenzó a presionar, Black abrió las ojos de golpe e intentó quitar el casco de Red de su garganta y al ver que no lo lograba comenzó a desesperarse.

–Red: tú mataste a mi hermano… Ahora yo te matare a ti. Dijo furioso.

Black intentaba alcanzar la cabeza de Red pero al ser pequeño sus brazos no eran lo suficiente largos para alcanzarlo, rápidamente Black le dio una patada a Red en las costillas izquierdas rompiéndoselas y haciendo que gritara, rápidamente lo tiró al piso boca arriba y se puso sobre el para después comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo, doble gancho derecho. Black trataba de ser lo menos predecible al lanzar sus golpes lo cual funcionaba ya que aunque Red pudiera detener sus golpes no lo lograba ya que no lograba predecirlos, ya habían pasado 5 segundos y todavía no logra quitárselo de encima lo cual es mucho para seres de tales velocidades. En eso Red logro darle un cascazo derecho al joven en la cara aturdiéndolo luego lo sujetó de la nuca y estrelló su cara contra el suelo, rápidamente se puso de se sentó y levantó al joven poniendo la espalda del joven contra su pecho luego rodeó con sus patas traseras la cintura de Black impidiendo el movimiento de sus piernas para después con su pata delantera izquierda rodear el cuello del joven y comenzar a ahorcarlo, la cara de Black comenzó a volverse roja, el joven intentaba sujetar la cabeza de Red más el asaltante no se lo permita, luego de unos segundos Black logro sujetar la cabeza de Red luego puso sus dedos tras ambos lados de la mandíbula de Red y comenzó aplicar presión justo en el punto en el que se une la mandíbula y el cráneo, en un humano ese punto sería bajo la oreja detrás del lóbulo de esta, la presión en ese punto le provocaba un gran dolor a Red.

–Red:¡¡Haaa!!.

Por desgracia para Red, un vez que se ejecuta presión en este punto cualquier movimiento de la mandíbula incrementa el dolor, pero aún así Red se negaba a soltar a Black y aplico más fuerza al agarre, los labios de Black comenzaron a volverse morados y su piel pálida. Black había perdido su fuerza, sus brazos callejón y su mirada estaba borrosa, estaba apunto de caer inconsciente pero su determinación y orgullo saiyajin no lo dejarían, o por lo menos no tan fácil y en una descarga de adrenalina Black logro alzar su brazo izquierdo y en un rápido movimiento darle un codazo a Red justo en sus costillas rotas haciéndolo gritar y aflojar su agarre, rápidamente Black quitó las patas de Red de su cintura y de su cuello luego sujetó con ambas manos la pata delantera izquierda de Red, se levantó y después lo tiró al suelo y puso el pie sobre su cara, todo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

–Black: cometiste un error (jadeo) al meterte conmigo. Después apunto al corazón de Red. Ahora pagaras.

Black comenzó a acumular energía en su mano y justo cuando estaba apunto de disparar el ataque, Black recibió un rayo de magia mandándolo a volar y estrellarse con las casas y edificios detrás de él. Red se levantó con dificultad y vio con asombro y felicidad algo que se encontraba a unos metros frente a él.

–Red: ¡¡Bluue!!. Grito para después correr hacia él.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo fuerte y se separaron unos segundos después.

–Red: creí que habías muerto, ¿Cómo sobrevivir?.

–Blue: bueno… cuando ese simio lanzó su ataque, yo cree un escudo utilizando un poco de mi magia, pero no creí que el ataque fuera tan poderoso y la explosión destruyo mi escudo dejándome muy aturdido.

–Red: ya veo, pero ahora podremos matarlo ¡Juntos!.

–Blue: mmm… Nunca antes habías querido matar a alguien, dime ¿porque ahora si?.

–Red: ese maldito me hizo creer que estabas muerto y también trato de matarme.

–Blue: ¡Hagámoslo!. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-con Black-. Black logro poner sus pies en la tierra arrastrándose y disminuyendo su velocidad a cada momento, después de atravesar varias casas logro detenerse, en ese momento los hermanos aparecieron en un resplandor.

–Blue: parece que eres suficiente para acabar con uno pero no con dos no es así. Dijo en tono burlón.

–Red: creo que ya no quedarás con vida.

–Black: jajaja.

–Blue: ¿De qué te ríes?, Por lo que se tu llevas todas las de perder aquí.

–Black: aún no eh utilizado todo mi poder, no sé si esto funcione pero lo intentaré…(pose de transformación) ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.

Los hermanos solo miraban confundidos como gritaba Black, lo tomaban por loco ya que solo gritaba y no pasaba nada.

–Red: ¿Qué tiene esté?-. Le susurraba a su hermano.

Blue sólo subió los hombros como diciendo "yo no sé", en eso se escucharon sonidos de piedras golpeando, vieron al suelo para ver que las pequeñas piedras y pedazos de escombro daban pequeños saltos, como si se acercará una estampida.

–Blue: ¿Pero que está pasando?. Dijo confundido.

–Black:¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!-. Gritaba haciendo esfuerzo.

En eso las piedras comenzaron a levitar primero las más pequeño y poco apoco el tamaño de las piedras y escombros que levitaban fue incrementaban su tamaño.

–Red: ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-. Dijo un tanto preocupada.

–Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.

En eso los escombros grandes comenzaron a levitar, el cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta.

–Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!.

Los escombros que levitaban de repente se volvieron polvo, el saiyajin se esforzaba tanto que parecía que se cagaría en los pantalones o sólo caería al suelo inconsciente por el esfuerzo, el cabello del saiyajin comenzó a erizarse y el suelo se agrietaba.

–Black: q q qqq ¡Grrr!.

Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos y las venas de su cara, cuello, pecho y brazos comenzaron a saltarse.

–Black: haaa.

Todo comenzó a temblar, la presión de la atmósfera comenzó a aumentar debido a la gran cantidad de energía acumulada haciendo que los cuerpos de todos se sintieran más pesados, rayos comenzaron caer por toda Canterlot pero ninguna gota de lluvia, la musculatura de Black comenzó a incrementar pero eso no hacia que las venas de Black se notarán menos.

–Black: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.

Un aura blanca comenzó a bailar alrededor de Black e inmediatamente todo el lugar se cubrió de la luz emanada por el aura de Black.

–Blue: ¡Que poder!.

–Red: ese poder es mayor que el de la mayoría de los guardias reales.

Su aura cambio de blanco a dorado, más rayos comenzaron a caer en toda Canterlot, los temblores incrementaron, si antes aún era posible caminar sin dificultad ahora era difícil mantenerse en pie y mucho más caminar, la presión de la atmósfera incremento, rayos de energía comenzaron a rodear el aura de Black.

–Red: ¡Debemos atacarlo o no podremos derrotarlo!.

–Blue: ¡Tienes razón, ataquémoslo!.

Es seguida los hermanos atacaron al saiyajin.

–Black: ¡¡Haaaaa!! (Inhala) ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!!.

El aura de Black duplico su tamaño creando grandes corrientes de aire de aproximadamente 90 kilómetros por hora, los ataques de los hermanos debido a las fuertes corrientes se desviaron 30 pasando sobre Black, el calor comenzó a incrementar, en tan solo 3 segundos la temperatura subió de unos agradables 23 a unos insoportables 44 y continuó incrementando hasta llegar a unos 61 grados, debido al calor Canterlot más parecía un desierto.

–Blue: que calor-. Dijo acalorado mientras trataba de no salir volando por las fuertes corrientes de aire.

–Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaa!!!.

Grito con gran esfuerzo pero ya bastante cansado su cabello comenzó a titilar a dorado, de tanto que gritaba parecía que iba a perder la voz, su poder seguía incrementando, su cuerpo parecía no poder soportar toda la carga aplicada sobre el, su corazón palpitaba a todo lo que podía, sus venas parecían estar apunto de explotar, y sus ojos parecían mostrar unos profundos sentimientos de dolor y sufrimiento, en eso la cámara se acerca de acerca a los ojos de Black adentrándose en ellos dejando ver que Black recordaba el momento en el que su padre le disparó y su mamá se interpuso recibiendo la bala y después en el momento en el que callo al suelo después de recibir el disparo se dio vuelta y justo cuando su padre estuvo apunto de volverle a disparar su madre lo salvó, recordado todos sus sentimientos en esos momentos, miedo, impotencia, dolor, angustia, toda su vida resumida en 4 palabras pero faltaban dos palabras, aquello que lo mantuvo vivo todo este tiempo y que le daba sentido a su vida.

–Black: ¡¡Haa!!,¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!!-. Grito eso último al mismo tiempo que se estiraba.

Una luz dorada cubrió a Black, en dos segundos el brillo cubrió todo Canterlot, el resplandor era tan grande que todos tuvieron que cubrirse, pocos segundos después el resplandor fue tan fuerte que se podía ver desde todas partes de Equestria, pocos segundos después el resplandor desaparecio.

–Blue: ah, ¿Qué pasó?-. Dijo frotándose los ojos

–Red: no lo se-. También se frotaba los ojos.

Luego ambos abrieron los ojos para ver que Black no había cambiado para nada, al parecer debido a aquellas dos cosas que no lograba encontrar, no logro alcanzar su máximo poder.

-niveles de poder:

Black: 10,000 -Blue:15,000 -Red: 15,000 -Black plena transformación: 80,000 -Black final de la transformación: 205,001

-Black cansado: 7,500 (poder actual) -Black ssj: 500,000 (final del capítulo) -Blue magia: 48,000 -Red magia: 45,000.

–Red: ¿Creí que mostrarlas todo tu poder?, Pero veo que no es asi-. Decía mientras veía a Black jadear del cansancio.

–Black: diablos (jadeo) ahora si (jadeo) estoy muerto.

–Blue: hmph (sonrisa) te ofrezco un trato, únete a nosotros y no te matare. Decía con gran ambición.

–Red: ¡¡¿Queé?!!.

–Blue: veo que tienes un poder mayor que el de todos en la guardia real, incluyendo al del capitán, aunque no puedes controlarlo, ven con nosotros y te enseñamos a controlar ese poder. Dijo con aún más ambición.

–Black: mi padre es como tú, así que déjame decirte algo… (endereza su postura) ¡Yo no me uniré a ustedes!. Dijo con convicción.

–Blue: ooh es una pena, pudimos ser muy buenos amigos, pero bueno… Red, ¡Acabalo!.

En seguida Red se abalanzó hacia Black dándole un cascazo directo al estómago (referencia/homenaje a cuando super Vegeta golpeó a Cell imperfecto) haciendo que Black escupiera bastante sangré, luego Red le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar atravesando varias casas y justo cuando llego a la última casa de Canterlot no logro atravesarla ya que había perdido bastante velocidad, en eso los hermanos aparecieron en un resplandor (como siempre), todos se encontraban al oeste de Canterlot, Black estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, cuando se levantaba Red le dio una patada en la cara y rápidamente se colocó detrás del joven sujetándolo y en seguida Blue le dio una patada derecha en la cara tirándole varios dientes, luego le dio una patada izquierda en las costillas *CRACK, se escucharon los huesos romperse y después un grito de dolor desgarrador, rápidamente Blue comenzó a darle una lluvia de golpes y patadas en cara, pecho y estómago luego de 15 segundos, Blue dejo de golpear a Black quien estaba semi inconsciente, su mirada perdida y casi sin brillo, su boca estaba bañada en sangre, bastante sangré caía de su frente y mejillas, tenía bastantes heridas en pecho y abdomen de las cuales caían hilos de sangre.

–blue: dime cómo se siente, hijo de puta. Dijo en tono burlón.

Black no respondió el sólo tenía la mirada baja y colgaba del agarre de Red.

–Blue: Red, suéltalo y cuando lo hagas, haces lo mismo que yo.

Red lo soltó y en seguida Blue le dio una patada en el mentón mandando a Black al cielo en seguida Blue de cubrió de magia y fue volando hacia Black y rápidamente Red hizo lo mismo, ambos se elevaron sobre Black y enseguida ambos comenzaron a acumular magia.

–Blue-Red: ¡¡Muere!!. Ambos lanzaron su ataque.

Los rayos de magia dieron en el estómago de Black más no exploraron, el saiyajin fue en picada incrementando rápidamente su velocidad y una vez impacto en el suelo los rayos hicieron explosión, pocos segundos después los hermanos aterrizaron junto al cráter causado por la explosión, el cual despedía gran cantidad de humo, en poco tiempo el humo se disipó dejando ver a Black quien todavía respiraba.

–Black: q q por…¿Por qué n no estoy mu muerto?. Pregunto bastante adolorido.

–Blue: ¿Creíste que morirías?, Ese ataque solo era para hacerte sufrir, pero si quieres morir.

Blue comenzó a levitar y se elevó 3 metros, comenzó a acumular magia, Black comenzó a levantarse con bastante dificultad y 4 segundos después logro levantarse con la cabeza baja, la magia acumulada por Blue ya era bastante grande y emitía una brillante luz cian, Black levantó lentamente la cabeza para ver la esfera de magia de Blue la cual incrementaba su tamaño y luz a cada instante, el joven cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron de ellos.

–Blue: ¡¡Muere!!.

Grito lanzando su ataque, Black sólo se quedó ahí parado ya que no podía moverse.

–Black: no puedo… rendirme.

Black alzo sus manos tratando de detener el ataque de Blue el cual tenía el doble de su tamaño, más fue inútil y más temprano que tarde acabo cediendo ante la fuerza del ataque.

–Black: ¡¡Haaaaa!!.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la esfera explotará, la explosión fue tan grande que Red y Blue tuvieron que cubrirse con sus escudos de magia para no recibir daño, en todas partes de Canterlot se escuchó la explosión y llegaron los vientos, los cuales causaron grandes desastres, luego de que todo se calmara Red y Blue aún en sus esferas/ escudos de magia se encontraban levitando a varios metros del suelo, la explosión destruyo todo en un radio de 80 metros alrededor de su punto de origen, los hermanos estaban totalmente rodeados por humo, el humo se fue disipando más no había algún rastro de vida, Red se veía impactado, el saber que decenas de ponys habían muerto en el ataque lo que lo remordió, Blue sólo sonreía arrogantemente, no le afectaba el hecho de haber matado a decenas de ponys.

–Red: ¡¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!!. Grito impactado.

–Blue: ¿Hacer que?.

–Red: ¡¡Mataste a decenas de ponys!!.

–Blue: ah eso-. Dijo con frialdad-. Tuve que hacerlo.

–Red: ¡¡¡¿Cómo que tuviste que hacerlo?!!!.

–Blue: si no lo hacía así no lo hubiera podido matar, tu también sentiste el poder de ese simio, tienes que entender… Tuve que hacerlo.

Red intentaba creerse lo que su hermano dijo aunque en su interior sabía que no era cierto, Blue y Red se cubrieron de un aura mágica al mismo tiempo que deshacían su esfera/escudo de magia.

–Blue: tenemos que regresar a la tienda.

–Red: bien.

Después se dieron media vuelta y cuando se estaban yendo se escuchó el sonido de una piedra rodar.

–Red: ¿Qué fue eso?. Dijo deteniéndose y volteando hacia atrás.

–Blue: no fue nada, sigue volando.

En eso Red vio algo que le helo la sangre.

–Red: Blue, ¿Qué es eso?. Dijo espantado.

–Blue: ¡Ya te dije que no es nada!. Exclamó molesto

Blue se dio vuelta para reprender a su hermano, al darse vuelta vio lo mismo que su hermano, Un aura dorada se veía de entre el humo y dos segundos después el humo se disipó dejando ver que Black aún continuaba vivo pero su apariencia había cambiado, sus ojos eran azul zafiro, su cabello erizado y color dorado.

–Blue: no puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible?. Decía con desprecio.

Justo en ese momento Blue recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mando hacia el suelo, creando una zanja de 60 metros de largo, Red volteó hacia donde se encontraba su hermano para ver a Black con la pierna alzada, rápidamente Red se abalanzó hacia Black dándole una patada en la nuca, Black ni se inmuto y sin que Red lograse ver Black le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Red escupiera bastante sangre, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y en blanco indicando que Red estaba fuera de combate, luego el pony callo al suelo. En ese momento Black desapareció y apareció frente a Blue quien se estaba levantando luego se paró en sus patas traseras y le lanzó un cascazo a Black quien lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago para después darle un derechazo y un izquierdazo en la cara, el joven puso su mano derecha atrás creando una esfera de ki y rápidamente puso su mano al frente presionando la esfera contra el estómago de Blue, poco después Blue quedó atrapado en una ráfaga de Ki, Black deshizo su ataque para dejar ver que Blue estaba a 20 metros más al este, todavía con vida.

–Black: tú me hiciste sufrir por diversión, ¡Ahora te dejaré morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa!. Dijo molesto con una voz más gruesa de los normal.

En seguida Black se fue dando saltos hacia la tienda donde todo inicio, una vez ahí regreso a su forma normal abrió su valija, saco la bolsa de tela y saco un fríjol, lo comió, regreso la bolsa a la valija, la cerró y se colocó sus cosas, entro a la tienda y liberó a los ponys, todos le agradecieron, salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar hacia el suroeste.

–Black: ya no puedo quedarme aquí, después de todo esto me casarán a muerte.


	4. capítulo 4

**_Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado?, Lamento la demora pero al fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Quiero decir que e estado buscando otro programa para redactar pero lo único que e encontrado y que me llame la atención es una app llamada writing Challenge (reto de escritura) pero es de paga y no tengo dinero así que decidí no cambiar de programa, pero si saben cómo arreglar o hacer que los errores sean menos frecuentes, quisiera que me lo dejarán en los comentarios._****_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Leonardo García quién aparentemente es mi primer y único Lector hasta hoy (25 de mayo del 2019), la verdad no esperaba recibir lectores hasta ya el sexto capítulo, pero me sorprendió ya que Leonardo llego desde mi primer capítulo. Antes de comenzar los personajes de My Little Pony y Dragon ball que aparecen aquí no son míos, estos son propiedad de Hasbro y Akira Toriyama (toei animation). Sin más que decir ¡Comenzamos!._**

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano**

_Capítulo 4: llegada a Ponyville._

10 minutos después de la batalla de Black y los asaltantes, Red se había despertado, se levantó con dificultad y observo en todas direcciones pero no vio nada, después camino a la dirección que recordaba Black había mandado a volar a Blue, su caminar era lento debido a que aún estaba bastante aturdido además de las heridas que tenia, red camino por 1 minutos y apenas había avanzado 60 metros, alzó la mirada y vio a lo lejos lo que parecía ser Blue tendido en el suelo a unos 20 metros de su posición, rápidamente Red corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a Blue y se sentó junto a él, Blue todavía respiraba y estaba sobre un charco de su propia sangre, su respiración era pesada y lenta, tenía varias quemaduras en su piel y pelaje así como heridas las cuales tenían algo de tierra y escombro, Red paso su pata delantera izquierda por debajo del cuerpo de Blue y lo levantó un poco.

–Red: ¡Blue, Blue!.

–Blue: ¿Red?. Dijo con una voz baja y casi sin vida.

–Red: Blue, ¡¿qué, qué pasó?. Pregunto impactado y en pánico

–Blue: el simio.

–Red: ¡Saldrás de esta, no te preocupes!.

–Blue: no, no es así.

–Red: ¡pe, pero que dices Blue, saldrás de esta!.

–Blue: no sobreviviré Red.

–Red: ¡No, no me dejes!. Decía casi llorando.

–Blue: cuídate Red. Dijo para después quedar muerto.

–Red: ¡Blue… Blue!-. Decía casi llorando -. ¡No, no Blue por favor no me dejes!-. Decía con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡No…!. Red comenzó a sollozar.- no, Red no.- pone su cara contra el pecho de Blue.- ¡No no, no…! ¡¡¡Noooooo!!!.- grito lazando la mirada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.- poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.- Blue, te juro que te vengare (sniff), se que no podré sólo, por eso iré por nuestros hermanos… Blue te juro que ¡Matare a se simio!.- dijo eso último bastante molesto

Después cerró los ojos de Blue, lo dejo en el suelo y se levantó para después irse.- 4 días después, 10 kilómetros al noreste de ponyville -. Black caminaba todavía en dirección al suroeste, se veía cansado, deshidratado y con hambre. Caminaba a posó lento, estaba sudando a gran medida, eran aproximadamente las 8:47 a.m., el joven había estado caminando sin parar en estas últimas 24 horas, la suela de sus botas estaban bastante desgastadas, la sangre sobre su cuerpo había sido lavada por su sudor, el joven subía una pequeña colina, una vez arriba alzó la mirada viendo a unos kilómetros un pequeño rio.

–Black: agua. Dijo aliviado con una voz cansada.

Poco más adelante del río había un pueblo, Black se alegró y continuó su camino lo más rápido que pudo, un rato después había llegado al río, se arrodilló a la orilla del río, junto sus manos, las metió al agua, las saco y comenzó a beber el agua de sus manos, un pony logro ver al joven y rápidamente se fue para advertirle a los demás, un rato después Black ya habían bebido lo suficiente como para zacear su sed, en seguida comenzó a levantarse y vio a la derecha para buscar una forma de cruzar el río pero nada, volteó a la izquierda y vio un puente a unos 20 metros, en seguida se dirigió ahí, cruzó y fue hacia el pueblo, una vez allí comenzó a caminar por sus calles pero no había nadie, las calles estaban totalmente desoladas, parecía un pueblo fantasma aunque no del todo, casas estaban bien cuidadas y fuera de cualquier partícula de polvo, excepto las calles claro, las ventajas estaban cerradas a diferencia de un pueblo fantasma, lo dejaba ver que solamente todos se habían escondidos en sus casas.

El saiyajin se veía cansado, sus pasos eran lentos, su mirada bajá y su postura jorobada lo hacían ver casi dormido, parecía que fuese a dormirse caminando, en eso llego al centro del pueblo, se detuvo y alzó la mirada, tenía bolsas en sus ojos y una mirada perdida y casi apagada, en seguida camino hacia el suroeste otra vez, al poco rato su cansancio era tal que cabeceaba y tambaleaba al caminar, rápidamente se dirigió a una de las casas y se sentó al costado de esta para quedarse dormido casi de inmediato, varios minutos después un grupo de ponys comenzó a agruparse a unos metros del joven mientras conversaban en voz baja sobre qué es lo que harían con el invitado no deseado que tenían a unos metros de ellos.

–potro 1: ¿Qué es lo que haremos con él?.

–yegua 1: yo digo que lo matemos.

–potro 2: ¿Pero qué cosas dices?, No podemos hacer eso. Decía impactado por lo que dijo.

–yegua 2: bueno, entonces que uno de nosotros los encierre en su casa y otro llame a los guardias reales.

–potro 1: buena idea, pero ¿Quién lo encerrará en su casa?

–potro 3: yo no, no quiero a un criminal peligroso en mi casa. Negaba rotundamente la idea de tener al joven en su casa.

–Yegua 2: yo tampoco.

–potro 2: ni yo.

–resto: ni nosotros.

–yegua 2: ¿Pero entonces quien se quedará con el simio?. Pregunto la yegua confundida.

En eso Una yegua llegó al lugar y a todos se les vino una idea, todos caminaron hasta estar frente a la yegua.

–yegua 3: Hola, ¿Qué pasa?. Pregunto con una voz cálida y amigable.

–potro 1: tú debes mantener encerrado al criminal. Dijo con una sonrisa.

–yegua 3: ¡¡¿Qué?!!. Grito impactada.

–todos: ahhhhh.

Enseguida todos voltearon a ver a Black quién todavía seguía dormido.

–yegua 2: despertarás al simio.

–yegua 3: no creo que ese sea un simio-. Dijo observando al joven para después volver a ver a los demás-. ¿y a que se refieren con que debo quedarme con el criminal?. Pregunto molesta.

–potro 2: debes encerrar al criminal en tú casa mientras uno de nosotros da aviso a la guardia real.

–yegua 3: ¿Qué?, Pero no puedo, tengo una hija.

–yegua 1: pues no tienes opción, debes hacerlo.

–potro 3: y sin nuestra ayuda.

–todos: ajá. Dijeron mientras asentían todo al mismo tiempo.

Nota: por si las dudas, el potro 1 y la yegua 2 son pegasos, el potro 2 y las yeguas 1 y 3 son unicornios, y el potro 3 es terrestre.

–potro 3: y tú debes ir a notificar a la guardia. Dijo refiriéndose al potro 1.

–potro 1: bueno, al menos no me toco quedarme con el simio.

Después el potro uno abrió sus alas y se fue volando, mientras la yegua 3 se llevaba al joven con su magia y el resto se iban a sus respectivos hogares, horas después, 5:03 p.m., el saiyajin comenzó a despertar, intento tallarse los ojos más algo lo detuvo, regreso un poco su brazo para después reintentar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Black abrió los ojos para ver que tenía las muñecas atadas a los costados de el cabezal de una cama, impidiendo que se moviese mucho.

El joven rápidamente jalo rompiendo las cuerdas para después proceder a sentarse y desatarse las muñecas, después observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación prácticamente bacía, lo único que había era la cama en la que se encontraba, una silla donde estaban sus cosas y un espejo que por cierto, ambos estaban del lado derecho de la cama. El joven se levantó y se miró en el espejo, su musculatura se veía un poco más definida que cuando llego a Equestria debido a los senkai's que había obtenido, su ropa dañada por sus peleas. Su pantalón estaba roto y su listón algo desgarrado, y sus botas también algo rotas y con las suelas desgastadas además que toda su ropa estaba llena de algunas manchas de sangre tanto suya como de Blue y Red además de tener algo de tierra, curiosamente sus guantes se encontraban en buenas condiciones. Después el saiyajin se quitó la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior luego abrió su valija y saco nueva ropa como camiseta, chaqueta, pantalón, listón e incluso botas, luego comenzó a cambiarse, más cuando Iba a meter sus pies por los pantalones se escucho un sonido a su espalda, el joven se volteó y no vio nada, en el espejo se reflejaba la espalda del joven la cual estaba llena de cicatrices, después continuó cambiándose, metió sus pies por los pantalones más no sé los subió, se puso la camiseta y se subió los pantalones, tomo el listón y con el se ató el pantalón a la cintura dejando la camiseta fajada, luego se puso las botas y por último el chaleco para después meter la ropa rota a la valija y cerrarla, se puso la valija y la mochila cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeña potrilla unicornio de unos 4 años, crin y cola moradas, pelaje blanco y ojos índigo, en eso llega una yegua unicornio (yegua 3), crin y cola Índigo Grisáceo con Azul Persa Grisáceo, pelaje rosa y ojos celestes con cutie mark de tres galletas.

–Yegua 3: ¡Rarity no entres a…!-. No termino ya que vio al joven parado a unos metros de ella.

Black rápidamente puso la pose de combate de Vegeta en la saga saiyajin.

Nota: de ahora en adelante cuando digo/escribo pose de batalla/combate me refiero a esta última menciona.

La yegua también se puso a la defensiva frente a su hija.

–yegua 3: no te dejaré tocar a mi hija.

En seguida Black se abalanzó hacía la yegua con la intención de noquearla pero algo lo detuvo

–Rarity: ¡¡Mami!!. Grito asustada.

Inmediatamente el saiyajin se detuvo, sólo permanecía parado a unos cuantos centímetros de la yegua sin mover algún sólo músculo, rápidamente la yegua le disparó un rayo de magia mandándolo a volar haciendo que atravesara la ventana y cayendo a la calle, el joven se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo, en ese momento la yegua se asomó por la ventana para ver al joven escapar, luego de correr unos 10 metros se detuvo y observo hacia la ventana, ambos cruzaron miradas.

–Black en su mente: ¿Pero que fue lo qué me pasó?. Se preguntó así mismo para después continuar corriendo en dirección al suroeste

Luego de un rato el saiyajin ya se encontraba en los límites de ponyville cuando se detuvo y volvió a mirar atrás por segunda vez y al darse vuelta para continuar corriendo recibió una patada en el pecho mandándolo de regreso a ponyville estrellándose contra una casa.- fuera de ponyville dos minutos antes -. Cuatro ponys se encontraban aparentemente buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, ya que Red era uno de ellos. Uno de sus acompañantes era una unicornio de crin y cola morada con un mechón azul obscuro, pelaje violeta y cutie mark de un collar de amatistas, otro era un pegaso con crin cobre, pelaje verde lima, ojos amarillos y cutie mark de un sombrero de chef junto a un pastel, el último era un terrestre de crin negra, pelaje café, ojos rojo cereza y su cutie mark era de un pony levantando una pesa.

–Red: ¡Presten mucha atención, puede estar cerca!.

–yegua: llevamos buscando 4 días y no aún no hemos encontrada nada, deberíamos parar y regresar a Canterlot, toda esta búsqueda a arruinado mi paticure. Dijo mostrando sus pesuñas sucias.

–pegaso: a ti solo te importa tu belleza y tus accesorios extravagantes, no te importa la muerte de tu Hermano. Dijo un poco molesto

–yegua: (jadeo de impresión) ¡¿Me estás diciendo, egoísta?!. Exclamó molesta.

–pegaso: eso mismo. Dijo molesto.

En seguida la yegua camino hasta ponerse cara a cara con el pegaso.

–yegua: ¡Al menos no soy como tú, te hemos invitado 5 años a nuestras reuniones familiares y tú nunca asistes!. Exclamó molesta.

–pegaso: ¡Yo al menos yo me parto la espalda dirigiendo mi tienda de repostería y a toda una cosina todos los días, mientras tú solamente abres tu joyería de lunes a miércoles y solo te dedicas a poner alambritos a tus piedras de fantasía!.

–yegua: (jadeo de impresión) ¡¿Piedras de fantasía?, Mis jemas no son de fantasía, son de las más extrañas y más finas de toda Equestria!.

–terrestre: ¡¡Basta de peleas!!. Grito separándolos.

Los dos ponys seguían peleando, el terrestre quien por cierto tenía una musculatura mayor que la de los demás, trataba de separarlos pero de le dificultaba bastante ya que la unicornio desaparecía y aparecía frente al pegaso y el pegaso emprendía vuelo en cuanto el terrestre trataba de sujetarlo. Red les daba la espalda con una cara molesta y los ojos cerrados.

–Red: ¡¡¡Basta!!!. Grito haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran.

–Red: ¡¡Ya, ya no quiero oír más peleas, estoy arto!!. Grito molesto.

–ponys: lo siento.

Después Red se dio la vuelta todavía molesto.

–Red: ustedes son como unos niños. Dijo todavía malesto.

Mientras tanto el pegaso le saco la lengua a la único cual si de un niño se tratara, la unicornio hiso aparecer una maseta a unos 40 centímetros sobre la cabeza del pegaso, luego la maseta cayo sobre la cabeza del pegaso causando que Red volteara dándoles una mirada fulminante, el pegaso y la unicornio se apuntaban entre sí haciéndolos parecer aun más unos niños.

–Red: green, violet, ya cálmense si no quieren que los haga calmarse por las malas.

Dijo haciendo Brillar su cuerno haciendo aparecer un tablón de madera, Green y Violet tragaron saliva y luego asintieron.

–Green: está bien.

–Violet: ya nos tranquilizamos.

Dijeron ambos bastante asustados ya que Red estaba armado con una tabla. Luego hiso desaparecer la tabla/tablón y se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando.

–Red: sigan buscando.

–Green: no creo que lo encontremos. Susurro el pegaso.

–Violet: yo tampoco lo creo. Susurro la unicornio.

–Violet-Green: ¿Y tú qué crees Brown?.

Voltearon atrás sólo para ver a su hermano buscando.

–Brown: ahora no chicos estoy buscando.

–Violet: creo que es un sí. Dijo incrédula.

–Green: sólo con un milagro lo encontraremos. Dijo también incrédulo.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose, voltearon a la dirección del sonido para ver un simio lampiño, vestido y mal peinado que se levantaba del suelo y comenzó a correr.

–Violet: ¿Qué es esa cosa?.

–Red: ¡¡Al fin, ahora podré obtener mi venganza!!. Grito alegre y con sed de venganza.

–Green: Creo que ese es le simio que buscamos. Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de su hermana.

En seguida el simio comenzó a correr al suroeste con la intención de salir de ponyville.

–Red: Vamos o lo perderemos.

Dijo el unicornio para después desaparecer en un Flash, reaparecer frente al joven y darle una patada mandándolo de regreso al pueblo.

–Green: Bueno, creo que tendremos que ir. Abrió sus alas y voló hacia donde se encontraba el joven.

–Violet: ¡Brown, ven aquí!. En seguida el terrestre se colocó junto a Violet y ambos desaparecieron en un resplandor.

.- con Black -. El joven se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se levantó solo para ver a Red y sus hermanos a unos metros frente a él.

–Black: ja, así que decidiste en regresar, ¿Dime te despediste?-. Dijo burlonamente.

–Red: grrrr ¡¡Maldito!!. Grito molesto abalanzándose a Black.

Red lanzó un cascazo a Black quién fácilmente lo esquivo y le dio un rodillazo al estómago seguido de un giro con patada al pecho mandándolo a volar, rápidamente Violet lo detuvo rodeándolo con su magia.

–Black: como ves, soy más fuerte que antes, esto no será tan fácil.

Después Black se quitó la mochila y la valija para después arrojarlos y poner pose de pelea.

–Black: vengan. Dijo con un tono arrogante.

Rápidamente Brown se abalanzó a Black lanzándole un cascazo derecho, Black lo bloqueo y le dio un gancho derecho a la cara seguido de un gancho izquierdo, luego lanzó un derechazo con toda su fuerza a la cara, Brown con dificultad giro su cabeza hasta mirar al frente.

–Black: ¡¿Qué demonios?!.

En seguida Brown le dio un cascazo derecho y otro izquierdo a la cara, un rodillazo izquierdo al estómago para después barrerlo y sujetar su cara con su casco delantero derecho para azotarlo contra el suelo, luego con su casco delantero izquierdo sujetó su pierna para comenzar a azotarlo contra el suelo, Black rápidamente hiso aparecer su aura roja para después patear a Brown en la cara y soltarse del agarré, Brown lanzó un cascazo derecho y Black lo esquivo posicionándose atrás de él, rápidamente lanzó una patada hacia atrás dándole en la espalda, luego salto al frente cayo con su pie derecho y giro lanzándole el ataque arcoíris impactando de lleno en Brown, al poco tiempo el humo se disipó dejando ver que Brown había sido protegido por un escudo de magia.

–Black: tsk, de haberle dado hubiera muerto. Dijo molesto irguiéndose y poniéndose en pose de tres cuartos.

En eso Black vio que un rayo de magia caía en picada hacia él, rápidamente alzó su mano y lanzó una esfera de Ki, los ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión en ese momento el joven fue tacleado por el pegaso, ambos comenzaron a atravesar las casas, luego de un rato Black logro darle un codazo a Green en la espalda haciéndolo caer, Black rodo por el suelo luego logro poner su mano en el sueno y ponerse de cuncliyas deslizándose por varios metros hasta detenerse, Green intento levantarse e inmediatamente Black se abalanzó hacía él lanzándole una patada pero un escudo de magia color rosa lo impidió, después un aura del mismo color lo sujetó de la pierna y lo mando a volar.

Green abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo para alcanzar al saiyajin, una vez lo alcanzó lo sujetó y comenzó a hacerlo girar y luego arrojarlo al suelo donde lo esperaba Brown dándole una patada mandándolo hacia Red quien hizo brillar su cuerno e inmediatamente su musculatura incremento, luego le dio un cascazo en la cara, Black siguió hasta estrellarse contra una casa, todos comenzaron a agruparse junto a Red mientras observaban el lugar donde Black se estrelló.

–Violet: ¿Cómo hiciste eso Red y sin romperte el hueso?. Pregunto intrigada y confundida.

–Red: hechizo de fuerza.

En eso se vieron los escombros moverse y caer, de allí el saiyajin salió sólo con la nariz rota y chueca, luego el joven sujetó su nariz y la enderezo colocando una cara de dolor.

–Black: ¡¡ahora si estoy molesto!!.

Grito abalanzándose hacia Red, Brown al ver esto se abalanzó al joven, ambos chocaron casco y puño con tal fuerza que crearon grietas bajo ellos.

–Brown: veo que eres el primero en igualar mi fuerza.

Después ambos se separaron cruzando miradas, la mirada de Brown era sería pero la de Black estaba llena de ira y emanaba bastante sed de venganza, en seguida ambos volvieron al ataque. Brown lanzó un cascazo derecho, Black lo esquivo y le lanzó un derechazo y un izquierdazo en la cara, Brown se recuperó y rápidamente le lanzó una patada derecha, Black lo esquivo dando un salto y colocándose atrás del pony, rápidamente se giró al mismo tiempo que lanzó una patada dándole en el hígado.

–Brown: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!. Grito escupiendo sangre.

–Green: ¡¡Brown!!.

Grito para después abalanzarse a Black, el joven se dio cuenta y movió su mano derecha hacia atrás de izquierda a derecha dándole un puñetazo al pegaso desviándolo.

–Violet: ¡¡Green!!.

después lanzo un rayo de magia al joven, el joven rápidamente sujetó a Brown y lo puso frente al él utilizándolo como escudo.

–Violet: (jadeo de impresión) ¡Brown lo siento!. Dijo impactada al ver que Brown había recibido el ataque.

Enseguida el joven lanzó a Brown quien cayo sobre Violet, Red se lanzó al ataque, Black se dio cuenta y giro su torso bloqueando el cascazo derecho de Red con el brazo izquierdo, luego Black le lanzó un derechazo a la cara y una patada al estómago haciendo que Red se inclinara al frente, le lanzó un codazo a la nuca y luego con su mano derecha lo sujetó de su crin, lo levantó y se llevó la rodilla al pecho para después lanzarle una patada haciéndolo escupir sangre y terminar poniendo su mano izquierda a unos 8 centímetros del pecho de Red, comenzó a acumular ki para después lanzarlo y mandar a volar a Red, luego de unos metros se estrelló contra una casa haciendo explotar la esfera de Ki, Black seguía parado con el brazo extendido y el puño derecho cerrado y algunos cabellos dando a entender que el nunca la abrió.

–Black: ¡¡No importa cuántos hayan venido, yo los derrotare a todos cueste lo que me cueste!!.

El aura roja del saiyajin bailaba alrededor del joven dándole un espectro más atemorizante, en eso Green se lanzó al saiyajin lanzando una patada izquierda, Black bloqueo el ataque con ambos brazos y por la fuerza del ataque termino deslizándose varios metros (esto ya se está volviendo muy repetitivo), Green se abalanzó lanzando un cascazo derecho que fue esquivado, cascazo izquierdo que también fue esquivado, patada derecha, gira lanzando patada izquierda hacia atrás que no fueron difíciles de esquivar para el joven. Green lanzó un cascazo derecho el cual el joven detuvo sujetando el casco con su mano, el saiyajiin comenzó a apretar el casco del pegaso haciendo que se arrodillara del dolor.

–Black: ¡¡Les daré una oportunidad, lárguense y no les haré daño… O quédense y sufrirán las consecuencias!!.

–Green-Red: ¡¡no nos iremos!!. Dijo entre dientes del dolor.

–Black: ¡¡Bien, Pero los demás, ¿qué dicen?!!.

Brown y Violet lo dudaban debido a que querían cobrar venganza pero no querían salir mal heridos, Black continuaba esperando su respuesta.

–Violet: Yo… - no termino ya que fue interrumpida.

–Red: ¡¡No, nadie se retira!!.

–Black: ¡¡tu cállate, no te pregunto a ti, ¿O me equivoco?...!!-. No obtuvo respuesta -. ¡¡¿Qué dicen?!!.

–Violet-Brown: ¡Yo…! -. Nuevamente fueron interrumpidos.

–Red: ¡¡Si se retiran, si no los mata él lo hare yo mismo!!.

Ambos quedaron asombrados por la amenaza al igual que atemorizados.

–Black: ¡¡¿Entonces no se retiran?!!.

–Red: ¡¡Claro que no!!.

–Black: ¡¡bien entonces sufran las consecuencias!!.

Después el joven le dio un puñetazo en la cara al pegaso, Green se recuperó y volvió a abalanzarse contra el saiyajin, Violet desapareció y reaparece junto a Red quien estaba levantándose lentamente.

–Violet: Red, tenemos que rendirnos.

–Red: ¿De qué hablas?-. Dijo un poco adolorido.

–Violet: tú dijiste que esa cosa mato a Blue, no creo que falte mucho para que haga lo mismo con nosotros, tenemos que retirarnos -. Dijo asustada tratando de convencer a Red.

–Red: no nos retiraremos -. Dijo molesto -. Y más vale que te quede claro.

–Violet: ¡Pero que dices, si no nos retiramos alguno de nosotros en poco tiempo morirá!.

Green lanzó un cascazo derecho a Black quién lo esquivo para después darle un puñetazo en el estómago, Green cayo al suelo y vio junto a él un pedazo de vidrio en punta, lo tomo y rápidamente se levantó para después atacar a Black con el, lanzándole un golpe a la cara el cual apenas logro esquivar ya que no se lo esperaba, aunque no ileso ya que recibió una leve cortada en la mejilla, lo cual hizo molestar al saiyajin después lanzó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza al corazón del pegaso, haciéndolo escupir mucha sangre y mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una casa, el pegaso tenía sangre escurriendo de su boca y los ojos totalmente en Blanco ya que el golpe lo había prácticamente matado al instante.

–Violet: ¡¡Green!!.

Grito para después desaparecer y reaparecer Junto a Green.

–Violet: ¡Green, Green despierta! -. Exclamó asustada mientras lo agitaba para despertarlo pero no funcionaba.

Al ver que agitarlo no funciona puso su oreja en el pecho del pegaso pero no escuchó nada.

–Violet: ¡¡No tiene pulso!!.

Enseguida comenzó a hacerle RCP pero no pasó nada, al ver que no pasaba nada Brown hizo que Violet se apartará para hacer el RCP él mismo, como Brown era más fuerte seria más efectivo pero aún así no funcionaba.

–Violet: por favor Green regresa. Dijo con voz quebradiza y lágrimas en los ojos.

Al poco tiempo Brown al ver que no funcionaba simplemente se apartó con la cara triste.

–Violet: ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué no continúas?.

–Brown: es demasiado tarde.

–Violet: ¿Qué?... No, no puede ser así.

Después Violet resignándose a la idea de perder a su hermano continuó aplicándole RCP.

–Viiolet: no lo dejaré morir.

–Brown: Violet detente ya no se puede hacer nada. -. Violet no hizo caso y continuó -. Violet detente -. No hizo caso -. ¡Violet detente!. -. Exclamó sujetando a la unicornio.

–Violet: esto no puede terminar así -. Dijo mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–Brown: no pudimos hacer nada.

Después la abrazó, Violet lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Brown mientras él como todo macho orgulloso trataba de no acompañarla en el llanto.

–Brown: no pudimos hacer nada.

Red estallo en irá y después se abalanzó hacía Black lanzándole una patada, Black la bloqueo y le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago haciéndolo retroceder, Red hizo Brillar su cuerno e inmediatamente su musculatura incremento luego se abalanzó hacía Black, el joven lanzó un puñetazo derecho y Red arqueo la espalda esquivándolo y deslizándose hasta estar tras él, rápidamente se detuvo y le lanzó un cascazo izquierdo a la cara, Black volteó solo para recibirlo de lleno, luego le lanzó un cascazo derecho a la cara y girar para darle una patada hacia atrás en todo el estómago haciéndolo retroceder.

–Black: ¡Doble kaioken!.

Grito y su musculatura incremento de golpe, después se abalanzó hacia Red, el unicornio lanzó un cascazo derecho al joven quien lo sujetó de la muñeca (desconozco si ese es el nombre de ese zona del cuerpo) giro y le dio un codazo en todo el estómago, luego puso su mano izquierda en el suelo y le lanzó una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar, rápidamente se abalanzó a él y justo antes de alcanzarlo recibió un fuerte golpe con un pilar de piedra que lo mando a volar luego Black se estrelló contra una pared de magia rosa, por física el joven rebotó y justo antes de caer Red le dio un potente puñetazo en el estómago haciendo escupir bastante sangre, Black le dio un gancho derecho y otro izquierdo en la cara, un rodillazo en la cara para terminar con una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar, se abalanzó hacía él pero fue sujetado de la pierna por un aura mágica color rosa que lo alzó varios metros para después azotarlo contra el suelo, el joven alzó la mirada para ver que Red iba a caer sobre él, rápidamente giro esquivándolo luego se abalanzó a Red pero recibió una ráfaga de rayos de magia mandándolo a estrellarse contra una casa, Brown rápidamente se abalanzó hacía él y Black rápidamente le lanzó una patada mandándolo a volar, Red se abalanzó lanzándole en cascazo, el joven lo esquivo lanzándole una patada derecha al estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, luego giro dando una patada en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera, Red dio un salto para lanzarle un izquierdazo a Black quién lo esquivo dando un salto.

Red se abalanzó lanzándole una patada derecha, el joven la desvío con facilidad al ver esto Red continuó lanzando una lluvia de golpes y patadas que eran bloqueadas o desviadas por el saiyajin, después de unos segundos Red lanzó un gancho derecho, el joven lo desvío con su brazo derecho, giro y le dio un puñetazo izquierdo a Red en toda la cara, Red se quedó parado sin moverse y luego le lanzó un derechazo el cual Black bloqueo con su rodilla lanzándole un derechazo a la cara, Red rápidamente le lanzó una patada la cual Black esquivo dando un salto, Red lo siguió lanzándole otra lluvia de golpes y patadas las cuales seguían siendo bloqueadas.

–Red: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!! -. Gritaba molesto lanzando golpes.

Red lanzó un derechazo, el joven lo esquivo posicionándose atrás de Red, luego le lanzó una patada para atrás en la espalda, Red sujetó su pierna y lo arrojó al frente, Black puso los pies en la tierra deslizándose. Red se abalanzó hacia Black y ambos comenzaron a lanzarse una lluvia de golpes, Red lanzó un derechazo el cual Black esquivo lanzándole un derechazo al pecho mandándolo a volar, Brown al ver eso rápidamente atrapó a su Hermano.

–Violet: es increíble, ese simio están fuerte que puede trapear el piso con Red aún en su máximo poder -. Decia perpleja mientras observaba a la distancia.

–Black: ¡Aún pueden retirarse, si lo hacen no abra más muertes!.

–Red: ¡¡Ni lo pienses, no nos retiramos!!.

–Black: como quieras.

Dijo para después correr hacia ellos, y ellos hicieron lo mismo para después debatirse a duelo los Tres, ambos comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de golpes a Black quién difícilmente lograba bloquear algunos ataques, Red lanzó un derechazo y Brown una patada izquierda los cuales el joven logro bloquear.

–Violet: (jadeo de impresión) puede luchar con ambos al mismo tiempo -. Decía sorprendida.

Los tres se debatían a duelo, Black apenas lograba mantenerlos a raya cuando los hermanos le dieron un cascazo combinado en toda la cara haciéndolo retroceder, rápidamente Brown comenzó a correr hacia Black, el joven al ver esto le lanzó un izquierdazo, Brown rápidamente sujetó a Black con un agarre de crucifijo, en seguida Red le dio un muy potente puñetazo en todo el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, Red continuó con la lluvia de golpes en abdomen, pecho y cara, pero sobretodo abdomen. Luego de unos segundos Red dejo de golpear al joven, Black tenía la boca llena de sangre y sangre escurriendo de sus mejillas y Frente.

–Red: ¿que tan bien se siente maldito? -. Dijo burlonamente.

Justo en ese momento Black le lanzó una patada en el pecho a Red mandándolo a volar, enseguida bajo los brazos zafándose del agarré (se zafó ya que un pony no tiene dedos además que Black con el doble kaioken es más fuerte que Brown), rápidamente sujetó la pata delantera derecha de Brown tirándolo al suelo, en ese momento Violet utilizo su magia para atrapar cada una de las extremidades de Black, luego los tres ponys se posicionaron frente al saiyajin, el joven trataba de liberarse pero no lo lograba.

–Black: ¡¿Pero qué cosas son estas?!... ¡Suéltenme!.

–Red: no lo haremos… esta es mi oportunidad.

Dijo para después continuar con su lluvia de golpes, Red llevó su casco delantero derecho hacia atrás para después lanzar un cascazo con toda su fuerza al corazón del saiyajin, inmediatamente los ojos se abrieron de golpes del dolor, rápidamente trato de llevar su mano al pecho pero le magia de Violet se lo impedía, su corazón había disminuido drásticamente su ritmo hasta detenerse lo que causó un mayor dolor, al joven le costaba si quiera soltar una letra, su cara palideció de el terror, su visión se nublaba indicando que estaba cerca de caer inconsciente.

–Red: no, aun no.

Después volvió a golpear con fuerza el corazón del joven rompiéndole las costillas pero haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir. El joven tomo una bocanada de aire, su piel regresó a la normalidad y el dolor disminuyo poco a poco, su cara se veía alegre ya que lo habían salvado.

–Black: Gracias, muchas gra…-. Decía alegre y aliviado asta que Red lo interrumpió dándole un cascazo en la cara.

–Red: cállate que no tengo la intención de ayudarte, sólo de hacerte sufrir -. Dijo molesto.

En ese momento los ojos de Black dieron un rápido resplandor casi invisible.

–Black: acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida -. Dijo con voz molesto y siniestra lo que le erizo los pelos a Brown y Violet.

–Red: asi, ¿Y cuál fue? -. Dijo en tono burlón.

–Black: pude haber estado a tu servicio… ¡¡Haaaaa!! -. Grito lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Violet perdió la concentración, Black aprovecho el momento y se libero de el agarre mágico para después abalanzarse contra Red dándole un derechazo y izquierdazo en la cara, rodillazo en la cara y terminar con una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar, alzó la mano en dirección a Red y comenzó a acumular energía y justo cuando estaba apunto de lanzarla Brown le dio un cascazo derecho en la cara y una patada en el estómago para luego sujetarlo del Brazo tirándolo al suelo, alza su pata trasera derecha para tratar de aplastarle la cabeza y dio un pisotón el cual Black esquivo girando por el suelo para después abalanzarse a Brown lanzándole un derechazo el cual esquivo posicionándose a su derecha, se preparó para darle un golpe cuando Black se detuvo y le dio un izquierdazo en toda la cara, Black lanzó una patada izquierda que el pony esquivó pero cuando se dio cuenta Black ya no está.

Black estaba tras él con los dedos entre lazados y por sobre su cabeza para luego darle un potente golpe en la espalda a Brown mandándolo a volar, Black alzó la mano izquierda en dirección a Brown y cuando se disponía a lanzar un ataque Violet lanzó un rayo a Black, el se dio cuenta y lo esquivo para después voltear a verla molesto, Violet lanzó otros 3 ataques que Black esquivo y luego se abalanzó hacía ella, Violet observo impactada a Black acercándose más este desapareció en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, para después ser sujetada por detrás, los hermanos manos Red y Brown observaban perplejos en eso Black sujetó el cuerno de Violet para después girar la muñeca rompiéndoselo y haciendo que soltará un Grito desgarrador mientras Black solo daba una sonrisa maligna.

–Brown-Red: ¡¡Violet!!.

-Violet: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!.

Después de un rato de gritos todo fue silencio.

–Red: ¡No le hagas nada!.

–Black: ¿Tienes algo que decirle a tus hermanos? -. Le pregunto a Violet con un tono siniestro.

–violet: ¡Te dije que debíamos retirarnos! -. Dijo adolorida.

En ese momento Black atravesó con su puño el pecho de Violet destrozándole el corazón y manchando a los hermanos con trozos de piel y sangre de Violet, los Ponys estaban perplejos después Black retiro su brazo de Violet dejándola caer al suelo sin vida.

–Brown: ¡¡Maldito!!. Dijo para abalanzarse.

Brown lanzó un cascazo izquierdo, Black lo esquivo poniéndose a su derecha para después sujetarlo con un mata leones.

.- un mata leones es un agarre en el que rodeas en cuello del sujeto con un brazo y con el otro Brazo sujetas la muñeca del brazo que rodea el cuello haciendo un seguro.

Black presiono tanto que le rompió el cuello, luego lo soltó dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Brown.

–Red: ma…¡¡¡Malditooo!!!... ¡¡¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho!!! -. Grito encolerizado para después abalanzarse a él.

Red lanzó un derechazo el cual Black esquivo dándole un gancho derecho a la cabeza seguido de un opertcot (golpe de boxeo) Red rápidamente se reincorporo y se abalanzó dándole un cascazo derecho hacia atrás en la cara mandándolo a volar, Red se cubrió de magia y se fue volando tras Black dándole una patada en el estómago, se colocó tras Black dandole una patada en la espalda mandándolo al cielo, Red desapareció y repació arriba de Black con los Cascos en alto, luego los bajo dándole un golpe en todo el estómago mandándolo al suelo, desapareció y reapareció en el suelo junto a Black, lo sujetó y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo para después arrojarlo, dar un salto y acumular magia, Black se encontraba clavado en la pared de una casa.

–Red: ¡¡¡Muereee!!! -. Grito lanzando el ataque.

El rayo impacto en Black creando una gran explosión, al poco tiempo la nube de humo se disipó dejando ver a Black tendido en el suelo, después el joven se levantó con dificultades y Red se abalanzó dándole un derechazo y izquierdazo en la cara, patada en el hígado y un derechazo pero este último fue detenido por el saiyajin con suma facilidad, Red trató de soltarse pero no lo logro después Black apretó su agarre e inmediatamente se escucharon los huesos romperse.

–Red: ¡¡Haaaaa!! -. Grito de dolor.

En eso Black fue cubierto por un aura dorada, su cabello se erizo y cambio a un color dorado, el joven tenía la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados por lo que no se le veían, el joven sujetó a Red del cuello y lo levantó apenas medio centímetro debido a su altura, además estaba parado sobre unos escombros así que eso ayudo. Black alzo la mirada y abrió los ojos dejando ver una iris color zafiro llenos de sed de sangre.

–Red: suéltame maldito simio -. Dijo tratando de zafarse.

Black flexionó su brazo derecho 90 y concentro toda su aura en su mano derecha creando una espada de Ki que atravesó el abdomen de Red.

–Black: te veo en el infierno -. Dijo con voz siniestra y gruesa.

Después soltó el cuello de Red y alzó la mano cortándolo por la mitad, por la ventana de una casa la misma potrilla de hace rato observo todo, Black volteo a su dirección, la potrilla estaba aterrada, desde ese momento esa mirada quedaría impregnada en sus peores terrores, después Black regresó a su estado base, se veía confundido luego observo su brazo derecho quedando perplejo, la sangre de Violet seguía en él.

–Black: ¿Qué he hecho? -. Dijo aterrado -. Estoy perdiendo el control, debo regresar a mi mundo.

Rápidamente corrió a donde se encontraban sus cosas, abrió la valija saco un frijol, lo comió y sus heridas se recuperaron luego corrió unos 22 metros al norte y giro para encontrarse con la guardia real, quien ya había sido notificada varias horas antes, la guardia estaba dirigida por el sargento, el capitán y la princesa Celestia, Black se detuvo en seco, y observo a la gran cantidad de ponys terrestres y unicornios, alzó la mirada y vio a los pegasos que le apuntaban con sus arcos cargados, que a la vista de Black le recordamos a su padre apuntándole desde el segundo piso, el joven estaba entrando en pánico, sudaba a cántaros y sus iris parecían pequeños puntos.

El joven observo al los líderes y comenzó a analizarlos, el sargento y el capitán no eran una gran amenaza pero la gran yegua era otra historia, su ki no era demasiado pero tenía una energía algo similar a la de el resto pero era mucho más poderosa tanto que podría darle algo pelea en super saiyajin, transformación la cual no puede usar a voluntad.

–Celestia: ¡Alto!... Quedas arrestado por la destrucción de Canterlot y genocidio.

Enseguida Black se arrodilló, séquito las cosas y puso sus manos tras la nuca.

–Black: no tuve, opción tuve que hacerlo -. Decía asustado.

–Celestia: claro que pudiste decidir no matar a 43 ponys -. Dijo molesta.

–Black: ¿De qué está hablando?. Pregunto confundido.

–Celestia: de tus crímenes en Canterlot.

–Black: no, yo no hablo de eso, yo hablo de hoy.

–sargento: ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?!.

–Black: no tuve opción, si no lo hacía ellos me matarían.

–Celestia: ¡¿Ellos?... ¿Quiénes?, ¿Dónde estan?!.

–Black: por allá -. Dijo observando hacia el sureste; es decir, frente a él a la izquierda.

–Celestia: capitán, sabe que hacer.

El capitán asintió –capitán: la mitad busquen sobrevivientes, la otra mitad lleven al criminal al castillo.

Los soldados dieron un saludo militar, la mitad se separó y la otra mitad se quedó quieta.

–Capitán: sargento, arestelo.

Después el sargento se acercó a Black, le puso los grilletes y se lo llevó, dos guardias tomaron las cosas de Black y se las llevaron.

–Black: así ya no podré hacer daño a nadie.


	5. capítulo 5

**_Antes de empezar quisiera informarles que el próximo capítulo talvez sea publicado dentro de dos semanas debido a un proyecto escolar que tengo, espero que comprendan y esperen al siguiente capítulo._**

**_Los personajes utilizados en esté fic no son míos, estos pertenecen a sus empresas correspondientes, Hasbro y toei animation (Akira Toriyama)._**

**Un humano en el mundo humano**

Capítulo 5: la contraparte de Black.

–Niveles de poder–

-Black base: 40,000 -Black kaioken: 60,000 -Black kaioken doble: 80,000 -Black super saiyajin: 2 millones

-sargento físico: 21 -sargento magia: 60,000 -capitán físico: 32 -capitán magia: 185,000 -Celestia físico: 17

-Celestia magia: 1.23 millones -ponys de Equestria (magia): 100/5,000 -guardias (magia): 25,000/32,000

-Black contraparte: 10,000

-niveles de poder (capítulo anterior)-

-Black base:20,000 -Black kaioken: 30,000 – Black kaioken doble: 40,000 -Red físico: 15,000 -Red magia: 45,000

-Red hechizo 1: 25,000 -Red hechizo 2: 35,000 -Red hechizo 3: 45,000-Violet física: 9,000 -Violet magia: 61,000

-yegua 3 magia: 192 -Green: 15000 -Brown: 30,000 -Black ssj: 1 millón.

-16 horas después- Black estaba en una de las celdas del castillo de cantelot, se veía algo decaído pensando en lo que había pasado en Ponyville, aunque no estaba asi por las vidas que se perdieron si no por que había perdido el control de sus instintos y lo había hecho asesinar a cuatro ponys a sangre fría, debido a su sangre saiyajin no sentía el mas mínimo remordimiento de las vidas perdidas.

-Black(su mente): ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?, nunca antes había tenido una perdida de control de este tipo… me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre-. Decía angustiado.

En eso Black escucho un ruido cerca de la celda haciendo que diera un salto poniendo pose de pelea, luego de unos segundos la princesa Celestia junto a otro pony y un guardia caminaron hasta estar frente a la celda, el pony acompañante tenia crin y cola gris clara con mechones blancos, pelaje cobre y ojos marrones cutie mark (no le describiré una cutie mark ya que no se que poner de cutie mark para que describa el oficio que el pony ejecuta), su peinado era formal peinado hacia la izquierda. En seguida el guardia abrió la puerta de la celda dejando entrar al pony para después entrar él y cerrar la puerta.

-Celestia: ¿Esta seguro de querer hacer esto solo con un guardia, doctor?

-doctor: estoy seguro.

-Celestia: esta bien, pero tenga cuidado -. Dijo para después retirarse.

-doctor: bien, ahora comencemos ¿De acuerdo?.

-Black: ¿Quién es y que quiere? -. Dijo con un tono de desconfianza.

-doctor: soy el doctor secret advice y e venido a evaluarte.

-Black: ¿evaluarme?. Pregunto confundido por la respuesta.

-doctor: asi es, por ley se tiene que realizar una evaluación psicológica de los niños que cometen crímenes tan graves como los tuyos.

Black dejo de poner pose de combate y luego se sentó en la cama de la celda, sin decir nada.

-doctor: ¿sabes de que crímenes hablo?.

-Black: de los múltiples cargos de homicidio y feminicidio; además de, los cargos de destrucción de Canterlot y ponyville.

-doctor: asi es… He, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del pueblo que destruiste? -. Pregunto confundido mas no obtuvo respuesta.

-doctor: bien comencemos con la sesión… dime, ¿cual es tu nombre?-. no obtuvo respuesta -. ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-Black: 5 años.

-doctor: ¿De donde vienes?.

-Black: de otro mundo.

-doctor: ¿Cómo es ese mundo?.

-Black: eso es irrelevante.

-Doctor: vaya, veo que poses un vocabulario bastante complicado para tu edad… ¿Acaso todo los de tú edad poseen un vocabulario tan complicado?.

-Black: no y creí que no existía una edad especifica para tener un vocabulario extenso.

-doctor: mmm, buen punto, ¿Acaso en tu mundo todos poseen las mismas habilidades que tú?.

-Black: disculpe, creí que este era un examen psicológico no un interrogatorio de mí y mi mundo.

-doctor: asi es, pero la princesa me dio unas preguntas para hacerte -. Dijo mostrando una pequeña hoja de papel con algunas preguntas.

-Black: pues, deje de lado esas preguntas y comience con el verdadero examen o me resignare a responderle.

-doctor: bien, entonces ¿Por qué mataste a todos los 111 ponys confirmados por el momento y heriste a esos 163?.

-Black: solo fueron daño colateral.

-doctor: ¿Daño colateral de que?.

-Black: de la batalla que tuve con el pony azul Blue y su hermano Red, y de la segunda pelea que tuve contra Red, Green, Brown y Violet.

-doctor: ¿Por qué los mataste?.

-Black: ellos intentaron matarme y yo perdí el control.

-doctor: ¿A qué te refieres con "perdí el control"?.

-Black: no lo sé, sólo me moleste y perdí el control, fue como si sólo lo hiciera por instinto -. Dijo algo depresivo.

-doctor: ¿Te arrepientes de haberlos matado?.

-Black: claro que no me arrepiento de ello.

-doctor: ¿Por qué no te arrepientes?, matar es algo malo.

-Black: no me arrepiento ya que de no haber hecho lo que hice yo estaría siendo sepultado o cremado junto a una pila de desconocidos, por lo que veo, lo que decidí hacer fue lo mejor para mí.

-doctor: pero aún así te ves arrepentido, ¿Por qué es?.

-Black: rompí una promesa, una promesa que le hice a mi madre hace 3 años, 4 días, 22 minutos y 3 segundos.

-doctor: ¡Vaya! Veo que eres muy inteligente, ¿Pero como sabes cuánto tiempo exactamente ha pasado desde ese entonces?, ¿Acaso cuentas cada segundo que pasa?.

-Black: afuera de la celda hay un reloj de manecillas, solo tuve que verlo para saber el tiempo transcurrido.

Después el doctor volteó para ver que efectivamente había un reloj en la pared Frente a la celda.

-doctor: increíble no sé cómo no lo había notado… ¿Podrías decirme cuál es esa promesa?.

-Black: le prometí que jamás sería como mi padre y mírame ahora, estoy en una prisión y aquí me quedaré el resto de mi vida por 111 cargos de asesinato.

-doctor: ¿Tu padre es un asesino? -. Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Black: mi padre no es sólo un asesino, es el mercenario más peligrosos de mi mundo, nunca falla y completa su trabajo sin dejar pistas, sólo trabaja por pagos de 100,000 dólares o mayores.

-doctor: ¿enserio? -. Dijo algo nervioso -. ¿Y él te hace daño?

-Black: ¿Qué si él me hace daño?, Que pregunta tan tonta, déjeme mostrarle -. Después se levantó, se quitó la camiseta y la chaqueta para enseñarle su espalda llena de cicatrices dejando sorprendió al doctor, luego volvió a vestirse y sentarse en la cama.

-doctor: lo lamento, se que debe ser muy duro el ser torturado -. Dijo con un tono empático.

-Black: ja, no necesito de su falsa empatía, usted en realidad no entiende lo que es ser torturado y explotado laboralmente.

-doctor: es cierto, no lo se pero si he visto muchos casos como estos y en mi basta experiencia no son fáciles de superar.

-Black: déjese de ridiculeces, su basta experiencia no le ayuda a comprender mi estado mental, usted trabaja con caballos y nunca había visto o escuchado de algo como yo, no sabe cómo piensa mi raza, aquello a lo que nos dedicamos, nuestra vida o forma de ser, su experiencia no le ayudara a comprender algo totalmente inapreciable para usted o cualquier otro habitante de este mundo llamado "Equestria".

-doctor: tienes razón no te entiendo ni a tu raza pero se que puedo entenderte si medas la oportunidad.

-Black: usted quiere saber sobre mi estado mental… Bien, estoy clínicamente deprimido y poseo tendencias autodestructivas o eso es lo que dijeron los doctores de mi mundo.

-doctor: ¿Y tú crees que no es así?.

-Black: yo no dije eso… si ellos acertaron… pero yo no tengo tendencias auto destructivas.

-doctor: ¿Y entonces… cual es el punto?, ¿Qué estás en depresión?.

-Black: no el punto es que si en mi mundo no me comprenden del todo los doctores porque lo haría uno de otro mundo.

-doctor: porque yo no soy como los demás doctores, yo soy psicólogo y mi trabajo es escucharte para así entender lo que te sucede.

-Black: ajá, no creo que sea así, en mi mundo existe alguien que se llama igual que tú e incluso tiene la misma apariencia que tú, lo que me lleva a creer que es tu contraparte, y el nunca logro determinar mi estado, el fue el que dijo que yo tengo tendencias autodestructivas y suicidas… yo nunca e hecho algo que pueda causarme algún daño ni e intentado suicidarme, ¿Qué te hace creer que tú lograrás entender si tú contraparte fue tan tonto como para dar un diagnóstico erróneo?.

-doctor: ¿contraparte?, Creo que has visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción.

-Black: dice eso y las cosas que yo hago solo pueden ser realizadas por un personaje de ciencia ficción.

-doctor: mmm tienes razon… bueno, si acaso lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué dices que yo no puedo con la labor?.

-Black: porque nadie más pudo.

-doctor: bueno, dejemos eso de lado y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Canterlot?.

-Black: de acuerdo, yo caminar en dirección al este cuándo Blue y Red entraron encapuchados a una tienda, después pasé Frente a la tienda y vi que estaban robando, entre para detenerlos y me atacaron, al poco tiempo ambos intentaron matarme y yo incremente mi poder. Le lancé un kame hame ha apenas con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente…

-doctor: espera, disculpa la interrupción pero ¿que es un kame hame ha?.

-Black: un Kame hame ha es una técnica muy poderosa.

-doctor: bien, puedes proseguir.

-Black: Red creyó que yo había matado a Blue e intento ahorcarme dos veces la segunda casi me mata, luego me logré salvar lo tiré al suelo y cuando estaba apunto de herirlo de gravedad Blue apareció. Entre los dos intentaron matarme, ahí es cuando Blue lanzó su ataque dejando a el enorme cráter, creyeron que me había matado pero eso solo me hiso enojar y perder el control transformándome en super saiyajin, luego deje inconsciente a Red y muy mal herido a Blue para que muriera lentamente. 4 días después en ponyville, Red me encuentro y peleamos, primero mate a Green con un golpe al pecho parándose el corazón, después Red me atrapó y casi me mata de la misma forma que yo mate a Green, pero él me salvó luego me golpeó y me dijo que sólo quería hacerme sufrir, ahí fue cuando perdí el control y mate a Violet atravesándole el pecho con mi puño, a Brown rompiéndole el cuello y después Red en un ataque de ira me atacó, casi me mata y me hizo enojar haciendo que perdiera aún más el control transformándome y luego lo partí por la mitad. Regresé a mi estado normal y entre en pánico regresé a donde estaban mis cosas, trate de escapar y fui interceptado por la guardia real y aquí estoy.

-doctor: bueno creo que eso es todo, gracias por la charla pero antes de irme, no me dijiste tú nombre.

-Black: Black, mi nombre es Black.

-doctor: ¿eso es todo?, ¿solo Black?.

-Black: no pero no le diré mi primer nombre, hacia que confórmese sólo con eso.

-doctor: bien, Black fue un placer hablar contigo pero tengo que irme, me gustaría volver a verte en otro momento, ahora si me disculpas con permiso. Dijo para después dirigirse a la puerta.

-Black: propio.

Después el guardia abrió la puerta dejando pasar al doctor y luego pasar él y cerrar la puerta, en seguida ambos se retiraron dejando a Black sólo.

-Black: ¿Pero que he hecho? -. Dijo melancólico.

\- un rato después, salón del trono- el doctor se encontraba al pie de las escaleras de el trono de la princesa haciendo reverencia.

-princesa: ¿ya posee un diagnostico, doctor?.

-doctor: así es, princesa -. Dijo irguiéndose.

-Princesa: bien y ¿cuál es? -. Pregunto curiosamente.

-doctor: de hecho él me dio algo de ayuda… Él está deprimido, puede ser tranquilo pero ante la violencia el atacará, el intentar hacerle daño es mala idea, lo único que causará es que mate a alguien, se descompensa eso significa que se vuelve cada vez más peligroso… su fuerza no es para nada normal y tiene una gran atención a los detalles.

-Celestia: entonces, él es peligroso.

-doctor: sólo ante la violencia, está mentalmente inestable y se volverá más inestable si es atacado.

-Celestia: Entonces, ¿No debemos atacarlo?.

-doctor: así es.

-Celestia: bien, ¿Algo más?.

-doctor: el dijo que puede transformarse en algo llamado "super saiyajin".

-Celestia: eso es todo, ¿No obtuvo algo de las preguntas que le di?.

-doctor: sólo que tiene 5 años y su nombre es Black, se negó a contestar las demás preguntas… pero creo que su mundo es una contraparte de este.

-Celestia: ¿Qué lo hace creer eso?.

-doctor: el dijo que de donde viene existe un doctor que tiene mi mismo nombre y apariencia, aunque creo que con la misma forma anatómica que él, él lo menciono como mi contraparte.

-Celestia: mmm, ¿eso es todo?.

-doctor: si, eso es todo.

-Celestia: bien, guardia.

En seguida un guardia se acercó a el doctor y le dio un pequeño cofre, de 28 cm de ancho – 12 de largo – 14 de alto – 2600 cm, lo abrió y vio que estaba lleno de gemas como diamantes, zafiros, esmeraldas, etc. Y joyería como collares de oro de 25 quilates con zafiros y diamantes, etc.

-doctor: he, pero princesa… esto es como 80 veces más de lo que habíamos acordado -. Dijo confundido y asombrado a la vez.

-Celestia: así es, el resto es para que no diga nada.

-doctor: he… gracias, muchas gracias -. Dijo alegre para después hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

\- Un rato después en la celda de Black - la princesa se encontraba fuera de esta, Black aunque miraba al suelo sabía que estaba ahí gracias a su sentido del oído.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que desea? -. Dijo con voz firme y un poco molesto.

-Celestia: ¿Black, no es así? -. No obtuvo respuesta -. ¿Qué es lo que haces en éste mundo? -. No respondió -. ¿Te mandaron a asesinarnos?... ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi mundo?.

-Black: no soy un conquistador, mercenario o trabajador del gobierno, no estoy aquí porque quiera o quieran algo de este mundo.

-Celestia: ¿Entonces que haces aquí? -. No respondió -. ¿Para qué son las esferas y la estatuilla de metal de un dragón?.

-Black: para nada que tenga que ver con destruir o gobernar este mundo, si a eso es lo que se refiere.

-Celestia: ¿Y los frijoles en la bolsa de tela?.

-Black: son frijoles… ¿Para qué cree que sirven los frijoles? -. Dijo burlonamente.

-guardia: ¡Sea más respetuoso, ella es la princesa! -. Exclamó molesto.

Black se levantó de la cama para instantáneamente posicionarse tras los barrotes, alertando a todos, la princesa se alejó de los barrotes y los guardias tomaron sus lanzas.

-Black: no me importa si es la mujer maravilla o una cantante sumamente famosa, no me interesa su título A mí parecer ella es sólo uno de ustedes, "un caballo".

-Celestia: pony.

-Black: ¿Qué?.

-Celestia: se dice pony, caballo sólo es una formalidad para dirigirse a un masculino.

-Black: ja, como si eso me importará todos aquí me dicen simio y no lo soy.

-guardia: si eres un simio.

-Black: ¡un simio tiene pelo en todo el cuerpo, yo solo tengo pelo en la cabeza, además un simio no habla! -. Exclamó molesto.

-guardia: pues, entonces eres un simio mutante y lampiño.

-Black: ¡¡Yo no soy un simio, yo soy…!!

-Celestia: un humano…

-Black: no soy un humano, pero ¿Qué sabes de los humanos?.

-Celestia: ¡¿No eres un humano?! -. Exclamó asombrada por lo dicho.

-Black: responda mi pregunta.

-Celestia: lo único que sé es que son bípedos, son muy inteligentes y poseen tecnología muy avanzada.

-Black: nada mal, parece que usted fue a mi mundo.

-Celestia: no, nunca he ido a ese mundo, sólo lo sé por la poca información que existe en libros.

-Black: pero, ¿Si sabe dónde se encuentra el portal?.

-Celestia: si, ¿Por qué preguntas?.

-Black: perfecto, sólo lléveme al portal y me voy de aquí.

-Celestia: no, aún tienes que responder por tus crímenes, y además el portal ya no está abierto.

-Black: ¡¡¿Qué?!!... ¡¡¡¿Cómo que el portal ya no está abierto?!!! -. Grito impactado.

-Celestia: el portal sólo se abre por 3 lunas y permanece cerrado 30.

-Black: no puede ser, tendré que esperar prácticamente mes y medio para regresar -. Dijo molesto con la frente contra los barrotes.

-Celestia: ya te dije que no regresaras.

-Black: disculpa, pero usted no me pude mantener encerrado.

-Celestia: claro que sí, cometiste genocidio y eso según la ley hace que seas juzgado como adulto.

-Black: yo no cometí genocidio.

-Celestia: claro que sí.

-Black: claro que no, genocidio significa: Exterminio sistemático de un grupo humano o en esté caso pony por motivos de raza, religión o política, y sus muertes solamente fueron daño colateral, ¿Qué acaso no se lo dijo el doctor? -. Dijo molesto.

-Celestia: no, el doctor nunca menciono eso, pero ¿Daño colateral de qué?.

-Black: de las peleas que tuve.

-Celestia: qué raro, el doctor nunca menciono eso.

-Black: ¿Pues, qué diablos usted le pregunto?.

-Celestia: sobre el diagnostico y las preguntas que le di.

-Black: ve, ahí está el problema, además que usted sabe que no puede decir eso debido a los privilegios doctor paciente los cuales se me habían olvidado -. Dijo frotándose la nuca un poco apenado.

-Celestia: que tonto, por eso todavía eres un niño -. Dijo en tono burlón.

-Black: oiga -. Dijo reclamándole a la alicornio.

-Celestia: lo lamento -. Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Black: bien, ya que seré juzgado como adulto recibiré la pena de muerte.

-Celestia: no.

-Black: ¿No? -. Pregunto confundido.

-Celestia: en Equestria no existe la pena de muerte, para ello existe el destierro al tártaro. Pero como eres un niño aunque seas juzgado como adulto no podrás recibir el destierro y recibirás cadena perpetua.

-Black: ya me lo esperaba.

-Celestia: creo que será mejor que te pongas cómodo y te acostumbres ya que te quedaras aquí por el resto de tú vida -. Dijo para después retirarse.

\- 1 semana después - Black se encontraba dándose una ducha junto a un montón de ponys, ya que en la prisión no existe la privacidad, cuando quiso tomar el jabón por obra del destino se le resbaló de las manos y cayo al suelo. Los convictos que se encontraban a sus costados se percataron de esto dando una sonrisa depravada, Black solo les dio un golpe en la cara a ambos y se agachó para levantar el jabón así evitando el peligro, los convictos se molestaron y lanzaron un golpe a Black quién lo esquivo dando un paso al frente haciendo que ambos convictos se golpearan y cayeran inconscientes. Black siguió como si nada hubiera pasado se enjabono, enjuagó y salió de las duchas y fue al vestidor, donde se vistió de con su ropa que tenía en la maleta, que le habían regresado ya que no eran cosas que consideraran peligrosas. Una vez termino de cambiarse fue escoltado por un guardia devuelva a su celda.

Ya eran las 8:36 p.m. y faltaban 54 minutos para que apagaran las luces, cuando hubo un temblor en todo el edificio el cual alertó a todos.

-Black: ¿Qué fue eso?.

-guardia: no lo sé -. Dijo para después cerrar la celda y subir corriendo.

Luego de un rato los temblores no habían cesado si no que habían incrementado y se escuchaban explosiones acompañándolos. Black trataba de concentrarse en su meditación pero los ruidos y temblores se lo impedían, hasta que se arto, lanzo un rayo de ki a la cerradura de la puerta, se levantó y salió de su celda, un guardia lo vio salir y trato de detenerlo.

-guardia: ¡¡Alto ahí!! -. Grito abalanzándose.

Black alzó la mano en su dirección creando una ráfaga de viento mandando a volar al guardia y dejarlo bastante aturdido, continuó pero ahora corriendo a velocidad lumínica, en 1 segundo llego al lugar donde se originan los temblores y explosiones.

Era en el primer piso a 20 metros del salón del trono, los guardias atacaban a un joven alicornio de crin negra, ojos negros y pelaje gris obscuro, sin cutie mark. El saiyajin quedó confundido al ver que el potrillo tenía un peinado igual al suyo además de que sus ki's eran bastante similares.

-Black: pero, ¿Quién es él?.

En eso el potrillo se alzó en sus dos patas traseras alzando las delanteras todo lo que podía lanzando una fuerte corriente de aire que mandó a volar a los guardias pero para Black solo era como una leve brisa.

-potrillo: ¡¡¡Ja ja ja, nadie puede ganarme, soy el más poderoso de todos!!! -. Grito con arrogancia.

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo, todos voltearon para ver que Black tenía el puño derecho encajado en el estómago del pony haciéndolo escupir bastante sangre, luego se apartó de él y el potrillo cayo al suelo inconsciente. En seguida los guardias se acercaron apuntando con sus armas al joven.

-¿?: ¡¡Arrodíllese, arrodíllese ahora!!.

-Black: hmph, incompetentes -. Dijo disgustado mientras ponía las manos en la nuca y se arrodilló.

Dos guardias se acercaron, uno esposo con sus grilletes a Black y el otro al potro quien estaba inconscientes para después llevárselos. – día siguiente – eran exactamente las 7:42 a.m. y Black se encontraba meditando mientras varios rayos de energía lo rodeaban y despedía un Muy agradable calor de unos 24c, el potrillo dormía en la cama, que es por cierto la única cama de la celda.

En seguida llega un guardia con uno de esos carritos que usan en los restaurantes elegantes (la verdad no sé cómo se llama ese carrito, si alguien lo sabe podrían dejarlo en los comentarios please), en seguida Black deshizo los rayos de energía y así aparentaba solo meditar en vez de entrenar. El guardia abrió la puerta y introdujo el carrito completo, en ese momento otros guardias pasaron por el lugar con carritos iguales y comenzaron a repartir la comida que llevaban, el guardia cerró la puerta e inmediatamente Black abrió los ojos por después levantarse y comenzar a comer, tomo un plato con sopa y unos palillos chinos ya que en la prisión no seles permite el uso de tenedores o cuchara. Se llevó la sopa a la boca, mastico y trago.

-Black: ¡Aaa, que sabrosa! -. Exclamó alegre para después devorar la sopa como si no hubiera un mañana aunque de una forma educada.

-¿?: Toda la semanas as dicho eso, ¿Acaso no sabes que está comidas es muy desabrida y rancia? -. Dijo el preso de la celda de la derecha.

-Black: mmm, (traga) no lo que pasa es que siempre había comido comida sobre condimentada que le daba un sabor horrible y comida quemada.

Todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar tales palabras.

-preso: bien… pues, provecho -. Dijo con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Black: gracias, igualmente.

Después continuó comiendo plato tras plato, en cuestión de unos 25 segundos ya había devorado la mitad de los platos que habían traído justo en ese momento el potrillo se despertó.

-potrillo: (bostezo) ¿Dónde estoy? -. Dijo sentándose el la cama algo adormilado.

-Black: mmm, (traga) o ya te despertaste, ten debes tener hambre -. Dijo para después llevar el carrito hasta donde se encontraba el potrillo.

-potrillo: gracias -. Dijo para después comer de igual forma que Black pero mucho menos educada.

En 29 segundos se acabó todo el resto de la comida.

-Black: vaya, si que tenías hambre.

-potrillo: si, gracias por… -. Se detuvo ya que la ver la cara de Black lo reconoció como el que lo detuvo -. Oye, tu eres el que me dejó inconsciente -. Dijo molesto.

-Black: así es, ¿Qué hay con ello?.

-potrillo: maldito -. Dijo molesto.

El potrillo iba abalanzarse a Black cuando el guardia golpeó los barrotes para llamar su atención y decirle que las peleas no estaban permitidas y después se retiró del lugar, lo que hiso que se calmara un poco.

-Black: ¿Tú eres un saiyajin?.

-potrillo: así es -. Dijo aún molesto.

-Black: vamos relájate que no voy a hacerte daño, bueno no mientras estés tranquilo.

-potrillo: ¿Por qué me detuviste? -. Dijo molesto.

-Black: de no haberlo hecho hubieras matado a toda la guardia y la princesa, eso sin mencionar que hubieras destruido todo el lugar, fue por eso último que te detuve.

-potrillo: no te creo, seguro me detuviste para asi poder reducir tu sentencia.

-Black: enfrentó 111 cadenas perpetuas el detenerte no me ayuda a salir de aquí con vida o siquiera joven.

-prisionero: ¡eso es cierto!.

-potrillo: ¿Quién dijo eso? -. Dijo confundido.

-Black: sólo es el prisionero de la celda derecha, ¡Gracias!.

-prisionero: ¡De nada!.

-potrillo: ¿Y quién está en la celda izquierda?.

-Black: nadie, sólo hay un montón de manchas de sangre.

-prisionero: ¡Ahí estaba flash, pobre de él, fue asesinado por otro prisionero hace 9 días!.

El potrillo no le dio importancia a lo dicho por el prisionero.

-Black: volviendo a nuestra conversación, si mal no recuerdo un saiyajin solo tiene el doble de vida que un humano y el hombre humano más viejo vivió 104 años, por ende un hombre saiyajin solo podría vivir 208 años; una cadena perpetua dura aproximadamente 150 años, estaría muerto antes de terminar mi segunda cadena perpetua. Lo que no es nada si juntamos todos los años que me quedarían, (voltea al techo para pensar) haber 150 por 111 son…. 16650 años en total menos 208… 16442 años que me faltarían para poder cumplir mi sentencia y poder salir de aquí.

-potrillo: ya veo.

-Black: Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-potrillo: mi segundo nombre es Black.

-Black: ¿Enserio?, Ese también es mi segundo nombre.

-potrillo: ¿Enserio?, ¿Y cuál es tu primer nombre?.

Después el saiyajin se acerco y le susurró su nombre al oído.

-potrillo: seguro es una broma -. Dijo incrédulo.

-Black: no, ese es realmente mi nombre.

-potrillo: no puede ser, ese también es mi primer nombre -. Dijo emocionado -. ¿Pero como puede ser posible?.

La actitud de el potrillo hiso que Black sacará una sonrisa.

-Black (su mente): ahora veo que lo que dijo Sheng Long es cierto, pero no puede ser que esto solo lo haya podido ver en la prisión y en el exterior lo único que pude ver eran ponys que querían matarme.

-Black: desde hace una semana ya lo sospechaba, pero esto lo confirma; el mundo del que yo vengo es una contraparte de este mundo.

-potrillo: eso lo explica todo.

-Black: si, es correcto.

-potrillo: ¿Y porque sigues aquí?, Con tu fuerza y velocidad pudiste haber escapado.

-Black: ¿y porque querría escapar?, en este lugar todos son como yo criminales, además aquí consigo comida gratis y no estoy solo siempre como en mi hogar, además de que pudo entrenar cuando quiera y como quiera, tengo una cama cosa que aunque tenía en mi hogar sólo 5 veces logré usarla la mayor parte del tiempo dormía en el piso o colgado de cadenas con la piel herida por un látigo.

-potrillo: tienes razón, pero sé que mi padre mandará a uno de sus amigos por mí así que, yo no podría quedarme -. Dijo algo decaído.

-Black: ¿Tu padre enviara a un amigo?.

-potrillo: si, lo más probable es que envíe a nuntius mortis.

-Black: ¿Qué idioma es ese?.

-potrillo: ponylatín.

-Black: ¿Y que significa?.

-potrillo: mmm, creo que significa "mensajero de muerte", aunque no creo que llegue pronto.

-Black: ¿Por qué?.

-potrillo: el iba a destruir ponyville.

-Black: ¡Destruir ponyville!, ¿Por qué? -. Dijo sorprendió.

-potrillo: alguien le pago para hacerlo.

-Black: ¿Quién y porque?.

-potrillo: no lo sé, sólo sé que le pagaron para hacerlo… ¿Por qué te interesa?.

-Black: no lo se, de repente me dio la curiosidad.

Justo en ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a él, no podía dejar de recordar a aquella potrilla llamada Rarity y rápidamente entro en un conflicto interno, su corazón le rogaba que la salvará pero su mensaje le decía que no lo hiciera ya que solo lo metería en más problemas de los que ya tenía, hasta que ya no resistió y decidió ir a salvarla.

-Black: (suspiro de derrota) odió tener el corazón de mi madre -. Dijo para después levantarse, dirigirse a los barrotes y fácilmente separarlos para poder escapar.

-potrillo: ¿Qué haces?.

-Black: ir a salvar ponyville -. Dijo con voz firme y heroica sobre actuando la situación y echándola a perder.

-potrillo: que tonto te oíste; además, ¿Por qué irías a salvar ponyville?, Hacerlo es suicidio, nuntius mortis es muy fuerte te matara fácilmente.

-Black: Entonces, salvaré a ponyville o moriré en el intento.

Dijo para después salir corriendo a una velocidad lumínica.

-potrillo: Él acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, su ki no es tan poderoso como el de nuntius mortis.

Black en 0.43 segundos salió del castillo y se dirigió al suroeste, luego de 7 segundos llego a ponyville. 7 segundos ya que el camino estaba lleno de obstáculos como árboles, casas, rocas, etc., Black estaba observando a solo 171 metros de ponyville pero no veía nada, luego sintió un ki muy poderoso al este de ponyville, del otro lado del bosque everfree, rápidamente se dirigió a ese lugar y se escondió entre unas rocas.

-Black: creo que mejor no lo hago, ese ki es demasiado poderoso y toda vía no controlo a la perfección mi Kaioken, en realidad seria suicidio pelear con él, si mejor me regreso.

Justo en ese momento recordó la promesa que le hizo a su madre y se detuvo.

-Black: tsk, talvez ya haya roto mi promesa pero debo hacer algo para remendarlo, además no puedo dejar morir a Rarity.

Después se irguió y saco el pecho como si de un hombre orgulloso se tratará, después dio un salto saliendo de las rocas.

-Black: ¡¡¡Nuntius Mortis, yo he venido a derrotarte!!! -. Grito firmemente y seguro de sí.

Frente a él había un minotauro de unos 2 metros y medio, con pelaje marrón y rojo y penetrantes ojos negros, sus patas eran de un toro, torso y brazos de un hombre y cabeza de toro, por cierto el torso y brazos están cubiertos de pelo.

\- Nuntius Mortis: no sé quién seas ni por qué sabes mi nombre, pero te haré sufrir tanto que me imploraras por tu muerte -. Dijo con voz grave y áspera.

Después Black colocó pose de batalla.


	6. capítulo 6

antes de empezar quisiera informarles que hace un rato creé una sección de curiosidades, esta no sera una sección recurrente, solo publicaré 1 o 2 partes por mes.

les tengo una pregunta (lean el capítulo completo) ¿creen que que Black hizo lo mejor al aceptar?, dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios.

Un** saiyajin en el mundo humano**

_Capítulo 6: el trato._

-mortis (físico): 60,000-

Black se encontraba en pose de combate, en eso mortis saco un hacha de combate de detrás de unas rocas, el hacha en vez de tener doble filo como una hacha de combate normal solo tenía un filo y un Masó con pequeños picos como los de un masó para carne, estos estaban diseñados para romper los huesos del oponente lo que embonaba con la personalidad sádica del minotauro.

-Black: diablos, esto será más difícil de lo pensado -. Dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Mortis: ¿Y bien, vas a atacarme o yo lo hago?.

En seguida Black se abalanzó, Mortis alzó el hacha y la bajo con fuerza, el saiyajin logro esquivar el ataque más nunca retiro la mirada del hacha, Mortis aprovecho esto y le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse con una roca agrietándola, el joven alzo la mirada para ver que el hacha de Mortis se dirigía a él, rápidamente se apartó y el hacha golpeo con la roca haciéndola añicos.

Black volteó en dirección a Mortis pero ya no estaba de repente siente el ki de Mortis tras él, el minotauro le lanzó una patada, Black rápidamente dio un salto esquivando el ataque; Mortis alzó la mano en dirección al hacha y está resplandeció para después dirigirse a la mano de Mortis, como si de el martillo de Thor se tratase. Black logro estabilizarse en el aire, demostrando por primera vez que el podía volar o en esté caso solo flotar. ¿Cuál es la excusa de esto?, Solamente aprendió a volar (levitar) como Vegeta aprendió a sentir el ki en su primera pelea contra Goku. En eso la hacha llegó a la mano de Mortis y Black comenzó al lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas de ki, Mortis puso su hacha al frente como si pudiera protegerlo, las esferas de ki comenzaron a chocar contra el minotauro creando grandes explosiones.

Luego de un rato Black dejó de lanzar esferas de ki al percatarse de algo.

-Black: Su ki no disminuye, ¿Por qué no funciona?.

En eso las nubes de humo se disiparon dejando ver que el hacha de Mortis había creado un escudo evitando que el minotauro recibiera daño.

-Black: ¿Pero que…?.

No termino ya que mortis por alguna extraña razón desapareció y reapareció frente a Black propinándole una patada en la cara mandándolo al suelo creando una zanja de aproximadamente 29.54 metros. Black abrió los ojos para ver el hacha de Mortis dirigirse hacia él, rápidamente giro por el suelo esquivando el ataque, dejo de rodar para ver a Mortis caer en picada hacia su dirección con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Mortis clavo su puño en el estómago del joven haciéndolo escupir sangre, sofocarlo y hacerle dar un grito ahogado.

Mortis hizo regresar su hacha con su otra mano luego despegó su puño del estómago del saiyajin y puso su pata izquierda sobre su pecho después alzó su hacha por sobre su cabeza.

-Mortis: ¡Di tus últimas palabras! -. Dijo de forma firme y autoritaria.

-Black: púdrete hijo de puta.

Después lanzó dos esferas de ki a la cara de Mortis haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que quitará su pata de su pecho, rápidamente el joven dio un salto hacia atrás para después cerrar los ojos y poner los dedos frente a su cara mirando hacia adentro.

-Black: ¡¡Taiyo…!!.

No termino ya que recibió un golpe con el mazo de Mortis en toda la parte derecha de su torso mandándolo a volar estrellándose contra una piedra, luego Mortis le dio un puñetazo en le pecho contra el suelo, Lo levantó del cabello y le dio una patada en el mentón mandándolo al cielo, reapareció arriba de Black dándole una patada en la espalda mandándolo de vuelta al suelo, reapareció junto al joven, lo sujetó del tobillo y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo creando grandes temblores.

-en ese momento, castillo de Canterlot- el capitán y la princesa caminaban por las celdas en dirección la celda de Black.

-Celestia: ¿Cree que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-capitán: ¿De qué está hablando, princesa?.

-Celestia: de el niño prisionero.

-Capitán: si, si está haciendo lo correcto en encerrar de por vida a ese bastardo, mató ya a 123 ponys, y cada día son más los muertos por sus crímenes.

-Celestia: no lo sé, aún me remuerde la consciencia el saber que no conocerá nada más haya de los baños y vestidores de la prisión, tiene 5 años aún tiene toda una vida por delante.

-capitán: no diga eso, el hiso su elección. El decidió matar a todos esos ponys, y si nunca lo hubiera detenido de seguro el hubiera seguido matando.

-Celestia: el dijo que sólo fue daño colateral, no quiso matar a todos esos ponys.

-Capitán: que no deje que lo engañe, el es un psicópata; es un maestro de la mentira y la manipulación.

-Celestia: ¿Qué es eso?.

-Capitán: ¿Qué es, qué?.

Después observo el lugar donde la princesa mantenía la mirada fija para darse cuenta de que los barrotes de la celda de Black estaban separados.

-capitán: ¡Maldición!.

Dijo para después correr en dirección a la celda seguido de la princesa, en cuanto llegaron se dieron cuenta de que sólo quedaba el potrillo en la celda alarmándolos.

-potrillo: si buscan a Black, ya se fue -. Dijo decaído.

-capitán: ¡¿A dónde se fue?, ¿Adónde se fue?! -. Le exigía una respuesta molesto pero no obtenía nada -. ¡O me dices dónde está o te…!

-Celestia: ¡Capitán…! -. Reclamo al capitán -. La violencia no ayudara -. Después entro a la celda y se sentó frente al potrillo -. Hola cariño, ¿Podrías decirme dónde está? -. Dijo con voz cálida y amable.

-potrillo: se fue a ponyville.

-capitán: ¡¿Para que fue a ponyville?! -. Dijo sujetándolo del pecho y agitándolo molesto.

-Celestia: ¡¡Capitán…!! creo que sería mejor que espere fuera de la celda.

En seguida el capitán salió de la celda bastante molesto.

-Celestia: bien ahora sí, podrías decirme porque fue a ponyville.

-potrillo: fue a evitar que ponyville sea destruido.

-Celestia: ¿Destruida por quién?.

-potrillo: nuntius mortis.

-Celestia: (jadeo de impresión) nuntius mortis, el mercenario más peligroso de Equestria.

-potrillo: así es.

-Celestia: ¿Pero… por que iría a pelear con nuntius mortis? -. Dijo algo preocupada y sorprendida.

-potrillo: dijo que no podía dejar morir a alguien de ese pueblo y que salvaría a ponyville o moriría en el intento.

-Celestia: gracias cariño, fuiste de gran ayuda.

Después salió de la celda y se fue de regreso al salón del trono seguida del capitán.

-capitán: no pensara mandar tropas para salvarlo, ¿O si?.

-Celestia: si eso es lo que pienso.

-capitán: no lo haga princesa, será mejor que el muera, ya no será un peligro para Equestria.

En seguida la princesa se detuvo y dio vuelta para ver al capitán.

-Celestia: mire capitán, usted no es un dios como para decidir quién vive y quien muere, dejarlo morir no es moral ni éticamente correcto y no lo dejaré morir, el sólo es un niño -. Dijo molesta.

-capitán: ja dice eso y hace una semana lo trato como si fuera una basura de la sociedad -. Dijo molesto.

-Celestia: usted sugirió que lo hiciera así.

-capitán: yo no recuerdo eso.

-Celestia: mire capitán cuide bien sus palabras porque yo puedo hacer que su carrera se acabe aquí y ahora, usted si sugirió que yo hiciera.

-capitán: y usted me hizo caso, no sé quién sea peor usted o yo.

-Celestia: si lo hice fue porque tenía miedo, el no es un humano y al parecer es algo aún más poderoso y peligroso, seguramente es tan poderoso como para destruir a Equestria en menos de un día y es mentalmente inestable, no soy perfecta y cometo errores, si talvez debí haberlo tratado mejor pero si algo se es que usted es un arrogante que solo quiere muerto a ese niño porque es más fuerte que usted -. Dijo molesta.

-capitán: Eso se lo dijo el sargento, ¿Verdad?.

-Celestia: no, yo misma me di cuenta, y no se talvez decida hacer a ese niño sus próximo sucesor.

-capitán: ¡No puede hacer eso!.

-Celestia: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quiere que su hijo Big danger sea su sucesor?... Tiene que admitirlo su hijo no tiene ninguna habilidad mas que fuerza, el sólo es más fuerte que usted su tasa de éxito en misiones es del 36% talvez el sólo pueda aspirar a ser un sargento, en cambio, su taza de éxito es de 89% por ello usted se convirtió en capitán aún con sus grandes defectos de personalidad pero sabe que, ya no le permitiré que continúe con sus actos egoístas, desde ahora cualquier acto egoísta del que me enteré, usted sera degradado de rango.

Después se retiró dejando al capitán ahí parado con el ego herido -. De regreso con Black -. El saiyajin estaba siendo apaleado por el minotauro y sin tener alguna oportunidad de defenderse, Mortis lanzó a Black a una roca golpeando de espalda para después darle un puñetazo en todo el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, lo tomo de la mitad derecha de la cara para después azotarlo contra el suelo, levantarlo y darle una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar al Norte.

El saiyajin logro estabilizarse en el aire y descender al suelo. El joven tenía varias heridas en cuerpo y cara pero sobre todo en la cara, su nariz estaba rota y le sangraba, el labio inferior roto y bastante sangre cayendo por su boca, una gran herida en la frente que le sangraba y también el las mejillas.

-Black: ¿Co… cómo es qué… puedes mover…te tan… rápido? -. Decía cansado y adolorido.

nuntius mortis no respondió, sólo apretó con fuerza el mango de su hacha para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Black y darle un golpe ascendente con su mazo en el mentón seguido de un golpe en el costado izquierdo de su torso mandándolo a volar al bosque everfree y por la fuerza del golpe Black atravesó todo el bosque para después estrellarse contra una casa y caer al suelo, luego se levantó con suma dificultad, al alzar la mirada vio a nuntius mortis a sólo 10 metros frente a él.

-Black: eres un Maldito tramposo, utilizas artefactos hechizados para así asegurar tus victorias en combate.

-Mortis: veo que eres muy inteligente, ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-Black: en mi mundo todo es diferente y la forma más lógica de descifrar a este mundo es pensar sin lógica.

-Mortis: no entendí nada pero no tengo que, esto será divertido.

En seguida nuntius mortis alzó su hacha y rápidamente la bajo, Black detuvo el hacha atrapando el filo de esta entre sus manos así evitando ser cortado en dos, poco a poco el filo del hacha comenzó a acercarse a Black. La musculatura del saiyajin comenzó a notarse más y más, sus venas saltaban y apretaba sus dientes del esfuerzo más aún así no lograba detener el avance del hacha en eso la le hacha hiso contacto con la piel de su cuero cabelludo, y en pocos segundos un hilo de sangre bajo por su frente, inmediatamente el joven sintió recorrer la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo.

-Black: ¡Kaioken!.

Grito para después girar sus muñecas rompiendo el mango del hacha por la mitad.

-Mortis: ¡¡Mi hacha!!.

En seguida el joven se abalanzó hacía él minotauro lanzando una patada derecha, gira lanzando una patada izquierda los cuales fueron esquivados fácilmente por el minotauro para después dar un salto atrás, rápidamente Black se abalanzó y justo cuando estuvo frente a Mortis desapareció para reaparecer tras él lanzándole un golpe con la izquierda de derecha a izquierda pero el minotauro lo esquivo con facilidad, Black le lanzó un derechazo y un izquierdazo pero fueron esquivados e inmediatamente Mortis le lanzó una patada al estómago, Black logro detenerse antes de estrellarse con la casa detrás de él y descender.

-Mortis: veo que tú velocidad, resistencia y reflejos no han aumentado en nada aún con tu Kaioken.

-Black: ¿Y tú cómo sabes sobre el aumento de mis habilidades? -. Pregunto algo adolorido mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-Mortis: te observe, yo y mi amigo cuando peleaste con aquellos ponys hace una semana, de ahí vimos que eras una gran amenaza para nosotros y teníamos que eliminarte.

-Black: ¿Eliminarme? -. Pregunto confundido.

-Mortis: si, si tú llegases a encontrarnos y pelearas con todas tus fuerzas con ese cabello rubio sin duda no tendríamos oportunidad de vencerte; por ello preparamos un plan para acabar contigo, enviamos a Black al castillo con la excusa de que debía asesinar a la princesa y le dijimos que yo vendría aquí a destruir ponyville, aún nunca pensamos que Black tardaría una semana en encontrar el castillo de Canterlot, esos es culpa de su padre por nunca dejarlo explorar las tierras.

-Black: su plan era enviarlo para que él me enviara, ¿Entonces él sabía de todo?.

-Mortis: no, él no sabía que era una trampa ni que debía decirte que yo vendría aquí, sabíamos que el torpe escupiera tal información.

-Black: son unos malditos, se aprovechan de un pequeño niño inocente -. Dijo irguiéndose.

-Mortis: así somos, que puedo decir -. Dijo con algo de orgullo.

Rápidamente el saiyajin alzó su mano derecha con la palma hacia el cielo.

-Black: ¡Kienzan!.

Enseguida un disco de ki se formó por encima de la mano de Black, luego el joven arrojó el disco hacia la cara de Mortis quien se inclinó a su izquierda apenas recibiendo una herida superficial en la mejilla derecha, Mortis alzo su mano a la altura de su hombro y la parte superior de su hacha (la del filo) emitió un brillo y fue hacia Mortis, en ese instante Black se abalanzó, el hacha llegó a la mano del minotauro y rápidamente lanzó un hachazo descendente en diagonal, Black se detuvo de golpe recibiendo una herida un poco profunda desde su hombro izquierdo a la parte superior derecha de su abdomen.

-Black: ¡Haaa!.

En seguida alzo la mirada para ver que Mortis tenía el hacha alzada sobre el y rápidamente la bajo con la intención de cortarlo, el joven rodo en el suelo esquivando el ataque para después abalanzándose a Mortis y darle una patada izquierda en la cara, un rodillazo derecho para terminar con un masenko en toda la cara mandándolo a volar, Mortis se detuvo para después abalanzase a Black, el joven arqueo la espalda poniendo las manos en el suelo para darle una patada en el estómago a Mortis mandándolo a volar al aire, se impulsó con las manos dando un salto en el aire dar vuelta y antes de tocar el suelo encender su aura volando hacia Mortis.

Mortis se percató de esto y alzó su hacha para después dar un hachazo, Black se desvió posicionándose arriba de él, lo sujetó del hombro y le dio vuelta con una sonrisa se satisfacción por lo que iba a hacer; en seguida comenzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos mientras ambos caían en picada hasta estrellarse en el suelo, Black continuó golpeándolo, Mortis le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar, Black puso las manos en el suelo para empezar a dar volteretas asta detenerse; en ese momento, la parte inferior del mango del hacha se dirigía hacia él y este golpeó con el costado izquierdo del brazo izquierdo arrancándole un pedazo del músculo del tríceps.

-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaa…!!! -. Grito al sentir ser arrancado/cortado su tríceps izquierdo.

El saiyajin se sujetó el Brazo y de entre sus dedos comenzó a escurrir la sangre; en ese instante, Mortis le dio un rodillazo en todo el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre, un codazo en la nuca, lo sujetó de la cabellera y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara mandándolo a volar, en seguida apareció atrás de él y le dio un rodillazo en toda la espalda, por física rebotó y antes de que cayera le dio una patada en el estómago, Black cayo al suelo de rodillas para después caer de cara, Mortis le dio la vuelta y alzó su hacha con el mazo mirando al frente.

-mortis: tengo que admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

En seguida Mortis bajo el mazo, Black con ambas manos lo detuvo aunque tenía que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo con el brazo derecho debido a él pedazo de músculo que le hacía falta; Al poco tiempo los pequeños picos del mazo comenzaron a herir las palmas de las manos del saiyajin, aunque no fueran muy puntiagudos la presión ejercida por la fuerza de ambos era suficiente como para causar tales heridas, la sangre comenzó a caer en forma de gotas sobre la camiseta y la chaqueta del joven, las manos y brazos de ambos comenzaron a temblar debido al esfuerzo al que eran sometidos pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse; un rato después, Black comenzó a ceder ante la fuerza de Mortis, Mortis estaba cansado pero Black aún más, sus heridas, la clara desventaja que tuvo desde el principio y el esfuerzo que realizaba lo habían agotado demasiado a tal punto que ahora solo le quedaba un 48% de su energía y está iba es descenso rápidamente. En eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa…!!!.

Grito lanzando una ráfaga de ki evaporando el hacha de Mortis, enseguida se paró de manos, giro y barrio una de las patas de Mortis haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, rápidamente se posiciono junto a Mortis y con fuerza le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, en cuanto impactado con el suelo creo un gran cráter de unos 20 metros de diámetro, dio un salto separándose para después poner pose de combate, enseguida Mortis se levantó de un salto.

-Black: veo que eres muy resistente -. Decía cansado y adolorido.

-Mortis: y tú golpeas como niñita.

Black afiló la mirada y después ambos se abalanzaron chocando puños derechos, ambos forcejeaban pero ninguno cedía un poco después Black hizo el brazo hacia atrás haciendo que Mortis siguiera de largó luego le lanzó un puñetazo derecho al estómago pero Mortis se detuvo y al mismo tiempo detuvo el golpe de Black con la mano derecha para después darle un codazo con el brazo izquierdo en el brazo derecho rompiéndoselo al instante.

-Black: ¡¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! -. Dio un Grito de dolor que logro oírse por todo Ponyville.

-Mortis: ¡Ooo! Ese es el sonido que tanto amo, el sonido de los huesos rotos -. Dijo exitado.

Después le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo retroceder a Black, se abalanzó y le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo al centro de ponyville no antes de atravesar varias casas luego golpear con la orilla del recipiente de la fuente rompiéndola para después rodar y rebotar por el suelo, el saiyajin se levantó con suma dificultad debido al dolor causado por la falta de una parte de su tríceps izquierdo y que ya estaba cansado, una vez se levantó observo al frente para ver que nuntius mortis se dirigía a su disposición; Black se encontraba mal herido y aunque Mortis estaba herido sus heridas eran pocas y no eran tan graves como las del saiyajin.

-Black: no tengo de otra -. Pone su brazo atrás -. Ka me ha me ¡¡Haaaaaaa!! -. Grito eso último posicionando su mano al frente y lanzando una gran ráfaga de ki.

Mortis puso sus manos al frente para bloquear el ataque, el ataque lo arrastró por varios metros asta que Mortis logro detenerlo y luego comenzar a avanzar; el saiyajin se dio cuenta y dio un grito aumentando el tamaño de el ataque, Mortis se detuvo por unos segundos para después continuar avanzando. Black ya había llegado a su límite eso era todo lo que tenía de fuerza y aún no lograba derrotarlo o tan siquiera dejarlo mal herido.

-Black: ¡Ya no puedo más! -. En eso le llegó una idea -. ¡¡Kaioken!!.

Grito e inmediatamente el tamaño del ataque había incrementado de golpe, ahora si Mortis no ya lograba avanzar, el ataque lo mantenía a raya mientras Black continuará Mortis no podía bajar las manos o sería asesinado por el joven, pero el joven no resistiría mucho con este ataque estaba gastando sus últimas energías.

-Black: q q q grrr ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.

Grito lanzando sus últimas energías, Mortis no logro resistirlo y termino siendo consumido por el ataque; mientras estaba siendo consumido lo único que se escuchaba era los gritos del minotauro, al poco tiempo Black dejo de lanzar su ataque y bajo su brazo.

-Black: lo logré -. Dijo exhausto y a la vez alegre en voz baja para después caer inconsciente.

\- 2 días y 6 horas después, Hospital Canterlot – Black estaba inconsciente en una camilla con una bata puesta y conectado a varios aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, cuando la princesa y un doctor entraron a la habitación.

-Celestia: ¿Cuándo despertará doctor?.

-doctor: no sabemos, su majestad.

-Celestia: ¿Y esta Bien?.

-doctor: ¿Qué si está bien?, Su estado no creo que se le pueda decir "bien".

-Celestia: ¿Entonces está mal? -. Pregunto angustiada.

-Black: no, el es prácticamente algo que rompe con las leyes de la madre naturaleza.

-Celestia: ¿Qué quiere decir?.

-doctor: cuando llego debió de estar muerto pero seguía con vida, había perdido demasiada sangré, la suficiente como para que cualquier otro estubiera muerto, sus signos eran bajos y parecía que no teníamos nada para ayudarle, limpiamos y cosimos sus heridas y de milagro el comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco, en pocas horas su sangre se había recuperado y pudimos llevarlo a cirigía y atender sus huesos rotos en un día las incisiones de la cirugía se habían cerrado por completo así como muchas de sus heridas, hoy todas sus heridas se curaron solo faltan sus huesos que dudo les falte mucho para curarse; no sé qué lo que sea ese niño pero no es de este mundo.

-Celestia: ni yo se lo que sea ese niño pero podría ser de gran utilidad en la guardia en un futuro.

En eso llego el capitán con su armadura puesta.

-Capitán: buenas tardes princesa, sabía que podría estar aquí, ¿Aún sigue esperando a que despierte el niño? -. Dijo eso último con algo de disgusto.

-Celestia: así es, gracias a él, en ponyville solo hubieron algunos heridos y no hubieron muertes al igual que no hubieron demasiados daños al pequeño pueblo.

-capitán: disculpe, pero cuando llegue logré escuchar que usted dijo que podría ser de gran utilidad para la guardia en un futuro… ¿No pensara hacerlo un guardia o sí?.

-Celestia: puede ser.

-capitán -doctor: ¡¡¿Qué?!!. -doctor: ¡integrar un asesino en la guardia! -. Exclamó al alterado.

-capitán: ¡Aún con el buen acto que hizo hace unos días, introducir un asesino no es la mejor idea!.

-Celestia: por ello será entrenado.

-capitán: esperé, está diciendo que lo integrará a la guardia.

-Celestia: la guardia necesita más buenos guardias.

-capitán: si necesita más buenos guardias, pero esos guardias deben ser "ponys" no simios.

-Black: ¡Yo no soy un simio!.

Enseguida todos voltearon para ver al saiyajin fuera de la camilla y desconectado de las máquinas y el suero.

-doctor: veo que ya despertaste.

-Black: no va a decirme que regrese a la camilla.

-doctor: normalmente si pero con tu condición no creo que sea necesario.

-Celestia: doctor, ¿Podría dejarnos un momento a solas?.

El doctor asintió para después retirarse.

-capitán: ¿Qué es lo pasa princesa? -. No respondió.

-Celestia: Black tengo un trato que ofrecerte.

-Black: ¿Trató?.

-capitán: ¡Trató!.

-Celestia: si un trato, mira debes ser entrenado un año y luego trabajarás en la guardia 3 años y si haces un gran cambio a Equestria tu expediente será eliminado, pero si no haces un gran cambio tu cumplirás tu sentencia en el tártaro; entonces, ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas el Trató?.

En seguida Black sin decir nada camino a su izquierda donde a unos metros había una ventana, la abrió con la mano izquierda puesto el brazo derecho estaba enyesado.

-Black: ¿sólo un año de entrenamiento y 3 de servicio?.

-Celestia: así es.

-Black: ¿Y dónde dormiría?, ¿Me regresarían mis cosas?.

-Celestia: si y dormirías en una de las habitaciones del castillo… los papeles están listo sólo tienes que firmar -. Dijo haciendo aparecer la hoja de papel con el trato y todas las especificaciones del trató y un bolígrafo.

-Black: ¿Puedo leerlo?.

Después la princesa con su magia le llevo la hoja de papel, el joven la tomo y leyó en cuestión de segundos.

-Black: acepto, pero no puedo firmar tengo el brazo enyesado.

-Celestia: excelente -. Dijo dando una sonrisa mientras el capitán observaba con rabia al saiyajin.


	7. capítulo 7

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

_Capítulo 7: lo que mal comienza mal acaba._

-Celestia: bien, tu entrenamiento comenzará cuando te recuperes.

-Black: ¿Cuántos días estuve dormido?.

-Capitán: dos días -. Dijo con tono molesto.

-Black: mm, no falta mucho para mí recuperación.

\- varios días después, castillo de Canterlot, área de entrenamiento -. El capitán, Celestia y Black bajaban por las escaleras, los guardias miraban confundidos por la presencia del joven saiyajin, el capitán hiso una señal y todos los guardias se reunieron frente a los tres.

-Capitán: ¡firmes (se ponen en pose de firmes), la princesa quiere decirles algo!.

-Celestia: gracias capitán, ¡Escuchen desde ahora este niño será su compañero, ustedes pero sobretodo el capitán deberán enseñarle todo lo que saben por un año, para que pueda convertirse en uno de ustedes, ¿Quedo claro?.

-Guardias: ¡Si su majestad!.

-capitán: ¡¡Más fuerte!!.

-guardias: ¡¡¡Si su majestad!!!.

-capitán: mucho mejor.

-Celestia: bien, regresen a lo que hacían.

Los guardias miraban al joven pensando que era una broma o que él no soportaría todo el entrenamiento debido a su edad y complexión física, luego el capitán llevo a la princesa y a Black al área de entrenamiento con el arco.

-capitán: soldado, dé una demostración.

El soldado asintió tomo arco y flecha, cargo el arco, apunto y disparó dando en la diana.

-capitán: muy bien.

-soldado: gracias.

-capitán: muy bien ahora es tu turno, Black.

Black tomo arco y flecha, cargo el arco pero lo sujetaba mal ya que no podía deducir la forma de sujetarlo sólo por ver a un pony hacerlo o por lo menos no tan fácilmente, luego disparó pero la flecha se fue hacia arriba girando para después caer y clavarse en la tierra, el capitán y los guardias querían burlarse del joven mas no podían debido a que la princesa se encontraba presente, Black se dio cuenta lo que lo molesto un poco tomo otra flecha y cargo el arco pero en vez de disparar comenzó a buscar la forma de sujetar el arco.

-capitán: ¿Ya habías hecho esto? -. Dijo con un leve tono burlón.

-Black: creo que es evidente que es mi primera vez, mi padre me entreno para disparar revólveres, pistolas, escopetas, rifles de asalto, rifles de precisión manuales y automáticos, subfusiles, ametralladoras ligeras y fijas, y bazucas, pero nunca para usar arco… ¿Creo que me sería más fácil con una ballesta?.

-capitán: si pero no tenemos, las mandaron a mantenimiento.

En eso Black encontró la forma perfecta de sujetar el arco, apunto y disparó dando a la diana, como el arco era demasiado grande para él, tuvo que apuntar un poco más arriba; todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por qué el joven logro dar en el blanco.

-capitán: sólo fue un tiró con suerte.

Black tomo una flecha y observo a unos metros a su izquierda un guardia que jugaba con una manzana lanzándola y atrapándola, cargó el arco, apunto a la manzana y disparó dando justo en el centro de esta, pero como Black no lograba estirar la cuerda por completo la flecha no atravesó por completo la manzana.

-Black: ¿Qué decía? -. Dijo con tono burlón.

-guardia: ¡¡Oye!! -. Grito molesto por su manzana.

-capitán: pasemos a lo siguiente, combate con espadas, obviamente con espadas de madera.

Luego le dieron una espada de madera y lo subieron a empujones a la alfombra donde se llevaban acabo los combates.

-Black: yo podía hacerlo sólo.

-guardia: ¿y contra quién peleará?.

-capitán: contra mi hijo, Big darger.

Después un terrestre subió a la alfombra, este era bastante musculoso, pelaje blanco, crin y cola marrón, ojos oro y cutie mark de un escudo de marco de metal y madera marrón y una espada entre cruzada, el pony tenía una espada de madera en el hocico.

-Celestia: Big darger no tiene oportunidad -. Dijo con seguridad.

-capitán: ya lo veremos… ¡Comiencen!.

En seguida Big se abalanzó al saiyajin, cuando estuvo Frente al Black dio un salto posicionándose tras él para lanzarle un espadazo, el cual Black bloqueo fácilmente con su espada, rápidamente Black se dio la vuelta lanzando un espadazo, el cual Big esquivó, Big lanzó una lluvia de espadazos que eran bloqueados con facilidad por el saiyajin quien por el momento solo estaba jugando con su adversario, Big le lanzó un espadazo a las piernas el cual Black esquivo saltando, luego Big se abalanzó y Black lo esquivo, Big se detuvo y volvió a abalanzándose rápidamente Black puso la punta de su espada contra la parte inferior de su mentón haciendo que se parará en sus patas traseras para después Black, quitar la espada girar y golpearlo en el estómago con la parte inferior del mango de la espada (está espada no tiene pomo).

Black rápidamente se apartó y Big cayo al suelo inconsciente, luego el joven camino hasta el capitán y la princesa.

-capitán: jugaste con él durante toda la pelea -. Dijo molesto.

-Black: de haberlo derrotado desde el principio, se hubiera visto mal.

-capitán: no, tú te hubieras visto bien, el se hubiera visto mal -. Dijo molesto.

-Black: es lo que dije.

Después Black continuó yendo de lugar en lugar probando varios módulos de entrenamiento como pelea con báculo, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, etc. Demostrando en todos que él era el dominante y lo único en que la guardia podría ayudarlo era en pulir sus movimientos e incrementar sus habilidades.

-un año después- Black bestia con una armadura de metal bastante incómoda para una batalla de arte marciales, el joven no usaba el casco Lo que lo hacía verse menos tonto; en eso entra a la sala del trono y camina hasta estar frente las escaleras para después hacer una reverencia , la princesa con una sonrisa, bajo de su trono y se acercó a Black quién se levantó en seguida.

-Celestia: ¿Estas listo?.

-Black: si, estoy listo.

Luego la princesa con su magia saco un libro y lo puso a una altura que el joven lograse alcanzarlo.

-Celestia: pon tu mano sobre el libro -. Black sin preguntar hiso lo que la princesa le pidió -. (Se aclara la garganta) juras solemnemente proteger a Equestria ante cualquier adversidad.

-Black: lo juro.

-Celestia: juras intentar volver a Equestria un lugar mejor aunque eso aunque eso te cueste todo.

-Black: lo juro.

-Celestia: entonces, ahora oficialmente eres un soldado de la guardia real.

Nota: olvide mencionar que toda la guardia real se encontraba en la sala observando la escena, ya que muchos de los guardias le tenían cariño al joven después de todo un año que estuvo con ellos excepto el capitán, el todavía seguía odiándolo.

Una vez dichas esas últimas palabras de la princesa, toda la guardia comenzó a aplaudir y felicitar al joven.

-Celestia: Black, tu primera labor como guardia real es…

Un rato después el saiyajin se encontraba sobrevolando la gran ciudad (así es como la conozco, la cual es la interpretación de nueva York si estoy en lo correcto).

-Black: ok, mi primera labor es sobrevolar toda Equestria, sería más rápido si no tuviera está armadura pero el oficio lo requiere.

En eso vio en uno de los callejones de la ciudad una yegua que estaba siendo asaltada a casco armado por un semental bastante musculoso luego el saiyajin descendió con rapidez.

-semental: vamos dame todo lo que tengas -. Decía amenazándola con un cuchillo.

-yegua: está bien le daré todo pero por favor no me lastime -. Decía asustada entregando sus cosas.

-Black: ¡Déjala en paz! -. Dijo de manera firme y autoritaria.

Después el asaltante se dio la vuelta para ver al joven.

-semental: tu lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te lastime.

-Black: he dicho que la dejes y no me retiraré hasta que cumplas mis mandatos.

-semental: ja si, Entonces atácame.

-Black: si tú quieres.

Después se abalanzó al semental dándole un golpe en el estómago y haciendo que volará 3 metros y cayera 1 metro más atrás.

-Black: ¿Está bien señorita?.

-yegua: si, pero su armadura.

-Black: ¿mi armadura?, ¿Qué tiene? -. Dijo para después mirar y ver que estaba al rojo vivo.

Al parecer su armadura se sobrecalentaba por las velocidades casi lumínicas que el joven alcanzaba con facilidad (casi lumínicas por qué el joven no utilizo su máxima velocidad), en eso el semental se levantó con dificultad.

-Black: cúbrase.

Le dijo a la señorita, enseguida la yegua le obedeció y se cubrió detrás de los contenedores con cuidado para no ensuciarse.

-semental: ¡¡Maldi…!.

No termino ya que Black le dio un puñetazo en todo el pecho dejándolo inconsciente a cambio de que su armadura se calentará tanto que comenzará a derretirse, rápidamente y con algo de dolor el saiyajin se la quitó por completo, más no quedo desnudo ya que tenía una camiseta y un pantalón debajo, ¿Cómo no se quemó?, Bueno porque la parte interna de la armadura es de cuero y además se utiliza cota de maya junto con la armadura, aunque la cota de maya se fundió con la armadura, además el pantalón y la camiseta eran negros por lo que no se notaba alguna quemadura, luego el joven tomo la propiedad robada y caminó a donde se encontraba la señorita para regresársela, la señorita le agradeció y se fue, - minutos después - Black había llegado al castillo de Canterlot con el criminal esposado y cargando su armadura. El saiyajin entregó el criminal con los guardias.

-sargento: increíble soldado, sólo 6 minutos fuera y ya atrapó a un criminal, ¿Y cuál es el crimen por el que lo arrestó?.

-Black: por robó a una yegua pero, creo que sería mejor que trabajará sin armadura.

-sargento: ¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Black: por esto -. Dijo arrojando su armadura que se notaba se había derretido un poco.

-sargento: ¡¡¿Pero que me hiciste?!!.

-Black: digamos que no soporto mi velocidad -. Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-sargento: ¿Pero a que velocidad ibas para derretirla?.

-Black: velocidad casi lumínica, dos veces.

-sargento: con razón, pero no puedes trabajar sin armadura, busca un material que soporte el mal trató.

Dijo para después retirarse con la armadura de Black, en eso Black tuvo una idea y esa noche se escapó del castillo para ir a alguna zona desolada de Equestria para invocar a Sheng Long, una vez encontró el lugar perfecto, se transformó y le dio todo su poder a la estatuilla incrementando el poder de las esferas del dragón.

-Black: sal de ahí Sheng Long y cumple mis deseos.

Las esferas brillaron y de allí salió Sheng Long.

-Sheng Long: dígame cuál es su deseo sólo puedo conceder 3, pero creo que con ellos serán suficientes.

-Black: deseo tener una armadora saiyajin irrompible de color negro.

-Sheng Long: como usted desee.

Dijo haciendo Brillar sus ojos rojos, después en Black apareció una armadura saiyajin negra igual a la de Vegeta en la saga de cell y película de la batalla de los dioses.

-Black: wow si que es cómoda.

-Sheng Long: ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?.

-Black: eso es todo puedes retirarte.

-Sheng Long: como usted diga.

Dijo para después volver a entrar a las esferas y ahora estás no podrán ser utilizadas hasta dentro de cuatro meses. – 17/febrero/2008 – Black estaba en día de descanso obligatorio, ¿Por qué? Porque nunca quería tomar un descanso y por ley debía descansar por lo menos un día al año, pero Black solo descansaba si era obligado. El joven entró a la sala del trono y caminó hasta estar frente a las escaleras para dar una reverencia.

-Celestia: se le ofrece algo, sargento.

Nota: Black se volvió sargento después de la muerte del capitán que murió en una explosión poco tiempo atrás y el sargento tuvo que tomarse un año sabático debido a que fue herido por la bomba.

-Black: ¿Podríamos hablar a solas, princesa?.

Luego la princesa les dio una señal a sus guardias para retirarse.

-Celestia: ¿De qué quieres hablar Black?.

-Black: quería preguntarle si ¿me podría dar permiso para regresar a mi mundo por un día?.

-Celestia: lo lamento Black, pero la respuesta es "no".

-Black: he… ¿Por qué no?.

-Celestia: por que tal vez no regreses.

Luego de una larga conversación la princesa accedió a que Black regresará solo por una noche, luego Black empacó un poco de ropa, tomo su mochila y regreso a su mundo donde tuvo que sobre volar durante minutos ya que se le había olvidado la ubicación de la mansión abandonada donde había dejado el automóvil, cuando lo encontró fue volando cargando el auto a afueras de la ciudad para aterrizar en una carrera muy poco transitada. Luego intento arrancar el auto pero tardo varios minutos debido a que había estado abandonado por 3 años sin ningún tipo de mantenimiento.

Luego de hacerlo arrancar fue al lugar donde se encontraba la casa que había robado a su padre, que curiosamente estaba a sólo 5 manzanas (calles) de la escuela Canterlot High, la casa por suerte tenía un garaje individual donde pudo guardar el vehículo y luego cerró el garaje, y casi inmediatamente el vehículo se apagó debido a que se había acabado el combustible, luego saco la valija que había dejado 3 años atrás y cerró la puerta un poco fuerte, de la fuerza del golpe los neumáticos se desinflaron por completo de golpe, en cuanto las ruedas tocaron el suelo se escucho un ruido en la cajuela, Black la abrió y encontró las balas que su padre le había disparado tiempo atrás pero se asomaba algo de debajo del tapete, lo quito y observo que donde debería estar el neumático de repuesto habían bastantes bolsas de diamantes, zafiros, rubíes y esmeraldas.

Black entendiendo el por qué su padre le había disparado hace 3 años aunque sabía que nunca le daría, luego lo tapó y cerró la cajuela y salió de la casa con la mochila para después caminar a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí volar a un lugar lejos de la civilización, una vez allí sacó las esferas y la estatuilla, se transformó y se arrodilló.

-Black: para lo que pediré necesita más energía -. Dijo para después darle su energía a Sheng Long regresando a su estado base -. Eso es suficiente.

Luego comió una semilla del ermitaño y dio un suspiro preparándose para invocar a Sheng Long.

-Black: ¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long y cumple mis deseos!.

En seguida las esferas brillaron y el cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta y de las esferas salió un enorme dragón.

-Sheng Long: dígame cuáles son sus deseos, solamente pudo concederle tres.

-Black: deseó que me clones.

-Sheng Long: eso está más allá de mis límites, no puede crear vida o devolverla.

-Black: por eso te di toda esa energía, con eso será suficiente para crear algo de vida.

-Sheng Long: podría, pero aún así algo podría salir mal y no ser como usted esperaba.

-Black: no importa, deseo que crees un clon mío con todo mis recuerdos y capacidades.

-Sheng Long: como usted diga pero eso lo costará dos deseos y la mitad de su energía.

Luego Sheng Long hiso brillar sus ojos y en un resplandor apareció el clon que no era muy exacto que digamos ya que la piel de este era más clara que la de Black, pero el resto era igual, la ropa del clon era de la misma que la de Black pero de color rojo.

-Black: tú serás Red (el nombre no tiene nada que ver con el asaltante Red), mi hermano -. Dijo eso último dándole un abrazo.

-Sheng Long: antes de que pida su siguiente deseó debo decirle que su energía que le quité no podrá recuperarla hasta dentro de 24 horas… ni siquiera podrá recuperarla con semillas del ermitaño.

En eso Black se separó del abrazo (a medias ya que Red no lo correspondió), y dio media vuelta para ver al dragón.

-Black: mi último deseó es que crees todos los documentos que avalen la existencia de red y que el haya escapado conmigo.

Justo en ese momento Black sintió un incremento de ki y volteó para ver a Red en super saiyajin, el joven clon observaba todo lo que cambiaba en su aspecto como si fuera la primera vez, Black no entendía el comportamiento del clon, debido a su edad.

-Sheng Long: como usted desee.

Después Sheng Long hiso brillar sus ojos cumpliendo el deseo, luego entró a las esferas y el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

-Black: deberíamos regresar a casa -. Dijo dando vuelta para ver qué red se encontraba todavía seguía observándose -. ¡Deja de observarte! -. En seguida Red dejo de observarse -. Deberíamos regresar a casa -. Red no respondió ni se movió -. ¿Qué acaso no hablas?.

-Red: si hablo pero no sé qué es lo que está pasando -. Dijo con un tono de voz un poco más agudo que el de Black dándole una voz mas amigable.

Después Black y Red regresaron a la casa, tomaron dos bolsas de gemas y volaron por todo el país cambiando las gemas por dinero hasta que obtuvieron 280,000 dólares, con 3,268 dólares compraron dos libros, teléfonos, ropa, una computadora, dos colchonetas, dos sábanas, dos cobijas y dos almohadas. El resto del día se la pasaron entrenando y en la noche comieron en un restaurante, regresaron a casa y durmieron.

-En el sueño de Black- Black soñaba en el momento en el que Sheng Long creo a Red, Sheng Long hiso brillar sus ojos y en un resplandor Red apareció la imagen de Red se vuelve estática, cae un rayo y el panorama se vuelve obscuro a la lejanía parecía haber casas desmoronándose entre llamas, sólo se veía el contorno de Red ya que la luz llegaba detrás de él, sus ojos emitían un brillo rojo, en seguida se escucho una multitud gritando de agonía, se escuchan llamas de fuego, látigos golpeando y por cada golpe se escuchaba un grito de Black.

-chica: ¡¡¡Ya basta, ya basta, alto, detente, Black ayudaaa!!! -. Gritaba aterrada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

*Explosión* *golpe* *6 explosiones consecutivas* *golpe en el suelo* *golpe en el suelo con sangre* *golpe en el suelo con sangre y huesos rotos* *gritos de multitud aterrada* *3 explosiones* *madera quemándose* *hueso roto* *costillas rotas* *hueso roto* *espada atraviesa a alguien* *grito ahogado*.

-chica 2: ¡¡Black, reacciona!!.

*Sonido del electrocardiógrafo* (biip biip) *lluvia de explosiones*

En eso Black despierta del sueño, el joven sudaba frio a cántaros, se veía asustado, respiraba agitadamente luego volteó a ver a Red quien dormía profundamente, luego encendió el teléfono, como es 2008 el teléfono era de los que tienen una pequeña pantalla y un teclado, si se que en este entonces si existían los teléfonos táctiles pero estos no eran tan comunes, las cosas actualmente son muy diferentes, el teléfono decía que eran las 4:23 a.m.

-Red: ¿Pasa algo Black?.

Black volteó para ver que Red ya se había despertado y estaba sentado sobre su colchoneta.

-Black: tenemos que irnos.

-Red: ¿tan temprano?.

-Black: si no nos vamos temprano, no podremos regresar debido a todas las personas que estarán observando..

-Red: de acuerdo, nos iremos en cuanto nos pongamos ropa y empaque todo lo necesario.

-un rato después/4:59- Black y Red se encontraban frente a la estatua de caballo de la escuela Canterlot High, Black tenía su mochila y la valija que había dejado años atrás.

-Black: vamos, tenemos que irnos.

-Red: creo que me quedaré.

-Black: ¿Qué?.

-Red: mira, tú eres el que la princesa dio permiso de venir aquí, si yo regreso contigo ¿que pensara la princesa?.

-Black: ¿Qué importa lo que piense la princesa?, No quiero dejarte.

-Red: claro que importa lo que piense la princesa, ella podría mal entender la situación y tú trato se perdería y serías enviado a el tártaro.

-Black: podríamos escapar del tártaro en cuestión de segundos.

-Red: ¿y que comeríamos?.

-Black: casaríamos algo.

-Red: no iré Black, sólo llevaría problemas innecesarios a tu vida, ¿Comprendes?.

-Black: pero…

-Red: no Black, no iré a Equestria… esperaré a que regreses o mandes algo para poder comunicarnos.

-Black: de acuerdo -. Dijo con tristeza.

-Red: adiós hermano.

-Black: hasta luego.

Después ambos se abrazaron, luego de unos segundos se separaron y Black regreso al mundo de Equestria, donde lo esperaba la princesa, literalmente la princesa se encontraba en la habitación del espejo esperando el regreso de Black, en eso el espejo emitió un brillo y de allí salió Black, la princesa se veía feliz por qué había regresado pero no decía nada, Black se acercó a ella y saco los dos libros que había comprado uno se titulaba "anatomía humana" y el otro "historia de la humanidad".

-Black: un suvenir -. Dijo retirándose de la habitación -. Si me necesita estaré en el patio entrenando.

-Celestia: ¿Pero que le pasa? -. Pregunto para sí misma confundida por el comportamiento del saiyajin.

-un año y una semana después- Black caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con su ropa normal pues era su día de descanso obligatorio, le habían ofrecido una semana pero el joven se negó; noticias: recientemente el saiyajin había sido ascendido a capitán, puesto que sus servicios eran de gran utilidad y su tasa de éxito del 100% gracias a sus grandes habilidades sobrehumanas. El joven ya no era le mismo niño de hace 4 años, su edad, altura, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y demás habilidades o atributos físicos (me refiero a su musculatura) ahora eran mayores.

-Black: (suspiro) ya 4 años han pasado, como vuela el tiempo -. Decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos desolados del castillo.

Black se sentía agobiado por el trabajo y entrenamiento que había realizado en 4 años, los cuales eran de destacar; el crimen había disminuido 94% en comparación a 3 años atrás, había atrapado a 973 criminales de los cuales solo 12 fueron desterrados al tártaro, ahora Equestria no solo era más segura si no que también mucho más alegre y bella, la magia de Equestria nunca había sido tan alta, la alegría y amistad de los habitantes no eran comparables con ningún siglo o milenio pasado, Black se había hecho amigo de las princesas, así es princesas, la princesa Celestia quien era su jefa pero también una buena amiga que era casi como una madre sustituta y la princesa Cadence quien era muy amable pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba fuera del castillo ya sea que estuviese en la escuela o estuviese cuidando a una potrilla de Canterlot llama Twilght sparkle, el lo sabía puesto que su trabajo era sobrevolar Equestria en busca de crímenes y eso le había hecho saber muchas otras cosas como: había una granja de piedras, la existencia de un castillo en ruinas y la ubicación del árbol de la armonía.

Aunque este último, Celestia le había pedido mantenerlo en secreto; sé que les pica la curiosidad por saber cómo descubrió el árbol pues no puedo dar un flashback por cuestión de que eso podría demorar el capítulo pero puedo resumirlo, hace aproximadamente un año y un mes el saiyajin volaba por sobre el castillo de las dos hermanas cuando vio un brillo que emanaba de una de las cuevas bajo el castillo, confundido descendió y entro a la cueva para ver un gran árbol Blanco que emitía luz, el árbol parecía ser de cristal y desprendía un gran poder mágico pero se notaba que este disminuía y la fuente de esa magia había sido retirada mucho tiempo atrás, el saiyajin se acerco para verlo, luego lo toco e inmediatamente el árbol resplandeció, el resplandor se disipó a los segundos pero al árbol parecía gustarle la presencia del saiyajin, luego de esa experiencia Black fue al castillo a contárselo a la princesa quien le pidió lo mantuviera en secreto y de vez en cuando el saiyajin va y cuida del árbol, el ya sabía de la existencia de los elementos y cuál fue su último uso pero hasta ese momento desconocía la procedencia de los elementos; en ese momento el joven salió del castillo.

-Black: buenos días muchos.

-guardias: buenas días capitán -. Dijeron dando un saludo militar.

-guardia 1: he, ¡Capitán!.

-Black: ¿Si? -. Pregunto deteniéndose.

-guardia 2: ¿Por qué no trae puesta su armadura?.

-Black: hoy es mi día de descanso obligatorio.

-guardia 1: bueno, que tenga un buen día capitán.

-Black: igualmente chicos -. Dijo para después marcharse.

-guardia 1: el capitán, tomando un descanso -. Dijo incrédulo.

-guardia 2: eso sí es raro, nunca descansa.

-guardia 1: es su día de descanso obligatorio, si fuese un día de descanso "normal" lo más probable es que lo hubiera negado.

-guardia 2: ¿Pero por qué nunca descansa?.

-guardia 1: cierto tú solo llevas un año y medio en la guardia, el capitán siempre trabaja ya que quería cumplir con un contrato que le hiso la princesa en el qué decía que el tenía que entrenar un año y cumplir 3 años de servicio para conseguir su libertad, aunque ese trato ya debió de haberse cumplido la semana pasada.

-guardia 2: ¿Libertad?, ¿De qué hablas?.

-guardia 1: el capitán antes era un criminal, él es el responsable de la catástrofe de Canterlot y de ponyville hace 4 años, bueno él y otros 5 ponys que él asesino.

-guardia 2: (jadeo de impresión) ¿Enserio? -. Pregunto impactado.

-guardia 1: si, es por eso que su ingreso a la guardia real causó tanta controversia.

Unos minutos después Black caminaba por las calles de Canterlot más nadie se alteraba por ello, parecía como si fuese algo cotidiano de todos los días, todos convivían de forma armoniosa, los potrillos corrían y jugaban por las calles cuando un grupo de guardias paso trotando hacia el sur, Black se veía confundido puesto que ello no era normal después comenzó a caminar a la misma dirección de los guardias, a los pocos minutos llego a un restaurante el cual afuera estaba rodeado por guardias, algunos evitaban que los ponys se acercarán y otras parecían evaluar la situación y crear un plan, Black se acercó y hablo con uno de los guardias que impedían el pasó.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

-guardia: capitán, lo que sucede es una situación de toma de rehenes dentro de él restaurante, no lo se talvez usted puede ayudar.

-Black: no lo se, hoy solo soy un civil.

-guardia: capitán, talvez sea necesaria su ayuda.

-Black: (suspiro) está bien, sólo déjame pasar.

-guardia: gracias capitán, deme un segundo -. Dijo para después abrir paso al saiyajin.

Black paso y caminó hasta donde estaban los demás guardia (un módulo de comando), los guardias se quedaron extrañados por la presencia del capitán.

-guardia: capitán, ¿Qué hace aquí?.

-Black: vine a ayudar.

-guardia 2: pero hoy está en descansó.

-guardia: ¿enserio quiere arriesgarse?.

-guardia 2: hoy solo es un civil, no importa que sea el capitán de la guardia real, un error podría llevarlo a juicio.

-Black: conozco los riesgos y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

En seguida los guardias comenzaron a cruzar miradas algo desconfiados por la decisión de su capitán.

-guardia: está bien.

-guardia 2: pero tenga cuidado capitán.

Black asintió y después caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta del restaurante, se detuvo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar los ki's de todos los que estaban dentro, en un segundo el saiyajin había ubicado a los criminales y los rehenes además de que había hecho un mapa mental del interior del restaurante, abrió los ojos e instantáneamente desapareció, lo que pasó es que el saiyajin había entrado y le dio un golpe en las cervicales dejándolo inconsciente a uno de los 5 criminales, el criminal que atacó se encontraba apartado de los demás y desprevenido en la parte noreste.

Los criminales observaron al lugar donde había caído su compañero pero no vieron nada, Black apareció tras un criminal en la parte sureste dándole un golpe en las cervicales, luego fue por el tercero pero este por azares del destino se agachó a recoger algo que se le había caído esquivándolo el ataque y dándose cuenta de la presencia del saiyajin, el asaltante rápidamente le lanzó una patada de caballo, Black lo esquivo dando un salto y posicionándose frente al asaltante dándole un golpe en el pecho dejándolo inconsciente pero perdiendo el factor sorpresa.

-criminal 1: pero mira nada más es el capitán de la guardia real.

-Black: creo que esto se está poniendo mal.

-criminal 2: veo que no se andan con tonterías, mandaron a la artillería pesada.

Luego el saiyajin dio un paso pero uno de los criminales tomo un cuchillo y a una yegua, puso la yegua frente a él y puso un cuchillo en el cuello de ella.

-criminal 1: dé un paso y la matamos.

El criminal que sostenía a la yegua era el criminal 1 que estaba justo en el centro del establecimiento, en un instante el saiyajin se posiciono junto a él sosteniendo fuertemente el casco con el que el criminal sostenía el cuchillo luego poco a poco y con cuidado el saiyajin separó el casco del criminal de la yegua hasta que está logro deslizarse del agarré y escapar del criminal.

-criminal 1: ¡¡Maldito!!.

Después el criminal lanzó un cascazo al capitán quien lo esquivo dando un giro y terminar dándole una patada en reversa mandando a volar al criminal, el criminal 2 al ser un unicornio cubrió en magia a su compañero evitando que se estrellara contra la pared y luego lo bajó, el criminal 1 estaba algo aturdido, luego se reincorporo.

-criminal 2: eres un Maldito, como te atreves a herir a mi compañero.

-Black: yo los derrotare y los entregaré a las autoridades.

-criminal 1: no lo harás si tenemos rehenes que lastimar.

-Black: por si no se han dado cuenta estamos solos.

En seguida los criminales voltearon en todas direcciones para ver que ya no había nadie.

-criminal 2: ¿Pe-pe-pero cómo?.

-Black: cuando deje inconsciente al primero de ustedes tome a algunos rehenes y los saque lo mismo hice tras el segundo y el tercero, después cuando te patee saque al resto de los rehenes.

-criminal 2: increíble, nunca nos dimos cuenta.

-criminal 1: pfff ¿y eso que?, No significa que puedas derrotarnos.

Justo en ese momento el criminal 2 lanzó un rayo de magia hacía Black, quien lo desvió fácilmente con la mano izquierda, el rayo de magia rebotó por todo el establecimiento ya que solo golpeaba en superficies reflectantes, luego de unos segundos el rayo salió por la puerta.

-Black: ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!.

En seguida se escucho una explosión afuera del establecimiento, el saiyajin estaba impactado.

-criminal 2: ja ja el capitán ya no es un protector a regresado a los viejos andares.

-Black: ¡Maldito!.

Grito para después aparecer junto a los criminales, al criminal 1 le dio un codazo en las cervicales y al criminal 2 una patada en la cara dejándolos inconscientes, luego los cargo sobre sus hombros y salió de el restaurante, todos se veían agitados, un gran grupo de ponys se encontraba al noreste de el restaurante, Black caminó hasta llegar con los guardias y les entrego a los criminales.

-Black: ¿Hubo heridos? -. Dijo angustiado.

-guardia: si, pero solo fue uno, un potrillo de 7 años de edad.

-guardia 2: ¿Fue usted el que lanzó ese rayo?.

-Black : no, lo lanzó el unicornio.

-guardia 1: ¿Entonces como es que el ataque salió?.

-Black: yo lo desvíe -. Dijo con un tono melancólico.

-guardia 1: pues prepárese para la corté.

-Black: por qué los problemas me siguen.

-guardia 2: ¿Quiere que notifique a alguien?.

-Black: sí.

-guardia 2: ¿A quien quiere que notifique?.

-guardia 1: a la única que en verdad confío, la princesa Celestia.

-horas después, fiscalía de Canterlot- ya estaba atardeciendo, el saiyajin estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la fiscalía cuando de una puerta a su izquierda salieron la princesa Celestia y un unicornio de pelaje gris claro, crin y cola negras, ojos cian y cutie mark de un maletín con el símbolo de un martillo de juez; en saiyajin se levantó de la banca.

-Celestia: lo lamento Black, no logré que solo te dieran una indemnización.

-Black: no importa princesa, no todo se puede en la vida… ¿Y quién es él?.

-Celestia: a si, el será tu abogado.

-abogado: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Iron justice -. Dijo extendiéndole el casco.

-Black: (estrecha su mano) mucho gusto, asumo que usted ya conoce mi nombre -. Dijo para dejar de estrechar el casco/mano.

-Iron justice: si, así es y quiero decirle que soy un gran admirador de su trabajo.

-Black: muchas gracias, no tenía idea de que tenía admiradores.

-Iron justice: ¡oh!, no tiene idea de cuantos lo admiran.

-Black: Bien, ¿Cuándo será el juicio?.

-Celestia: mañana.

-Black: ¡¿Mañana?!... Por lo general un juicio tarda semanas.

-Celestia: así es, pero la familia del potrillo tiene muchos amigos en la fiscalía y lograron adelantar la fecha del juicio.

-Black: de acuerdo, ¿Y cuando empezamos?.

-al día siguiente- eran las 8:00 a.m. y Black estaba vistiéndose para el juicio cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Black: ¡¡Un momento!!.

Luego Black salió de el armario vistiendo un traje de gala negro (smoking) para después caminar a la puerta y abrirla para darse cuenta de que era la princesa Celestia.

-Black: princesa -. Dijo saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta -. ¿Se le ofrece algo?.

-Celestia: ya es hora de ir al juzgado.

-Black: si, de acuerdo -. Dijo para después comenzar a caminar junto a la princesa hacia la salida.

-Celestia: oh, Black ¿En qué te has metido está vez?.

-Black: bueno, son gajes del oficio… siempre se corre el riesgo de ser enjuiciado por una mala decisión en situaciones de alto riesgo.

-Celestia: si pero esta es la primera vez que haces algo que amerite juicio.

-Black: no se preocupe, ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?... Una baja deshonrosa y una indemnización.

-Celestia: esa es la causa de preocupación… ¿Qué será de ti si te dan baja deshonrosa?.

-Black: no creo que pase algo malo, ya cumplí con mi parte del contrato que fue completado hace una semana, además tengo una casa que hice en el sur, podría venir y visitarlas de vez en cuando.

-Celestia: si, pero aún así… no creo que pueda pasar algo bueno.

-un rato después, fiscalía de Canterlot- Black y la princesa Celestia subían por las escaleras de la entrada de la fiscalía cuando una voz los detuvo, ambos voltearon para ver a una joven alicornio de crin y cola Violeta Oscuro, Rosa moderado y Oro Pálido, pelaje rosa, ojos violeta grisáceo y cutie mark de un corazón de diamante con algunos adornos de oro, su crin estaba peinada con una cola de caballo.

-Black: princesa Cadence -. Dijo inclinando la parte superior de su torso cómo saludo japonés.

-Cadence: oh, no capitán no es necesaria la formalidad.

-Black: oh, lo siento pero es la costumbre -. Dijo irguiéndose.

En seguida Black y las princesas entraron a la fiscalía donde los esperaba Iron justice quien los llevo hasta la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, una vez allí esperaron varios minutos hasta que el juez llegó.

-guardia: todos de pie para recibir al honorable juez Brown.

-Black (su mente): ja ese nombre me recuerda a alguien de mi pasado.

El juez subió a su silla y se sentó e inmediatamente todos se sentaron.

-juez: guardia lea los cargos.

-guardia: en el caso de el capitán, se le acusa por el cargó de herir a un civil inocente… ¿Cómo se declara el acusado? -. En seguida el saiyajin se levantó.

-Black: me declaro inocente.

-juez: bien, que comience el juicio -. Dijo dando un golpe con su martillo.

En seguida el abogado del demandante se levantó.

-abogado: la fiscalía llama al capitán Black a dar testimonio.

Luego de que Black diera testimonio y de otros 2 largos días de juicio que no escribiré para no alargar el capítulo y por qué no se nada de leyes o juicios; el final del juicio estaba por llegar.

-juez: todos de pie -. Todos se levantaron -. Habrá un receso de 20 minutos en lo que el jurado decide el veredicto, pueden irse -. Dio un golpe con el martillo y todos comenzaron a retirarse -. Abogado Iron, princesas quisiera hablar con usted dentro de 10 minutos.

El abogado y las princesas asintieron para retirarse, después de 10 minutos regresaron a la sala del juzgado.

-juez: gracias por venir.

-Iron justice: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, Por mi experiencia cuando un juez te llama no es algo bueno.

-juez: y tiene razón abogado, quiero hablar sobre el capitán Black… ya tienen el veredicto.

-Cadence: ¿Y cuál es?.

-juez: será degradado a soldado y pagará una indemnización de 2.3 millones de bits -. Dijo algo insatisfecho.

-Celestia: no se oye complacido.

-juez: así es, miren así está la cosa, usted princesa Celestia debe de darle baja deshonrosa y declararlo proscrito por sus crímenes pasados.

-Iron justice-Cadence-Celestia: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.

-Celestia: pero no puedo hacer eso, yo y el tenemos un contrato no puedo declararlo proscrito.

-Juez: oh si puede, si pudo hacer un trato de forma ilegal, puede romperlo.

-Cadence: ¿eso que significa?, ¿Dice que no está de acuerdo con el trato?.

-juez: no y nunca lo estuve, pero aún así se llevó a cabo… usted princesa debe romper con su parte del trató.

-Celestia: no, no lo haré.

-juez: creo que usted no está entendiendo, si no lo hace usted cera acusada y encerrada por traición, ya que como usted sabrá, hacer un trato con un criminal de clase A o un terrorista es ilegal, y usted Cadence cera procesada por complicidad y encubrimiento de un crimen clase A.

-iron justice: ¡No puede hacer eso!.

-juez: claro que puedo y lo haré si me obligan, a usted abogado no puedo acreditarle algún crimen pero tengo amigos que me ayudarán con gusto a dejarlo como un vagabundo… no tienen opción o ustedes hacen lo que les digo y no abren la boca no levantaré cargos, pero de lo contrario haré caer todo el peso de la ley y mis favores sobre ustedes… así que, ¿Qué dicen?.

El abogado y las princesas se paralizaron, se encontraban en una encrucijada tenían que decir entre hacer lo moralmente correcto y apoyar al capitán o elegir por su bien personal.

-Celestia: lo haré -. Dijo con voz triste.

-Cadence-iron justice: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.

-Cadence: tía, no puedes hacer eso.

-Celestia: tengo que hacerlo, en esta situación no puedo pensar en el bienestar del capitán, en esta situación tengo que pensar en mí reinó; si no acepto, tu y yo seremos juzgadas eso causará un caos en Equestria, no puedo permitirlo.

-Cadence: tía.

-Celestia: lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo… yo acepto.

-Cadence: …. Yo también acepto -. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón partido.

-iron justice: (suspiro) acepto quedarme callado -. Dijo rindiéndose ante la situación.

-juez: bien, espero que todos cumplan o de lo contrario todos caerán.

-10 minutos después- todos regresaron a la sala del juzgado, las princesas se veían melancólicas mientras que el abogado lograba ocultar sus sentimientos, todos esperaban la llegada del juez.

-Guardia: ¡Todos de pie para recibir al honorable juez Brown!.

El juez entro y se dirigió a su asiento para sentarse.

-juez: pueden sentarse.

En seguida todos se sentaron, el guardia se acercó al juez y le entrego un papel, el juez lo leyó y se lo regreso al guardia.

-guardia: el juzgado encuentra al acusado culpable del cargo de herir a un civil inocente, la sentencia es destitución a soldado con probabilidad de convertirse en baja deshonrosa y una indemnización de 2.3 millones de bits que deben ser pagados en un plazo de 6 años.

-juez: gracias por estar presentes en este caso, se levanta la cesión.

En seguida dio un golpe con su martillo, los demandantes y su abogado comenzaron a festejar por la victoria mientras todos se marchaban.

-iron justice: lamento no haberle podido ayudarle capitán, espero tenga mucha suerte en el futuro -. Dijo extendiéndole el casco.

-Black: no se preocupe y gracias por todo -. Dijo estrechando su casco.

-iron justice: disculpe pero tengo que irme.

-Black: mucho gusto en conocerte, espero vernos algún día.

-iron justice: igualmente.

Después el abogado se marchó más se detuvo justo en la puerta y volteó a ver al ahora soldado Black.

-iron justice: lo lamento capitán pero no tuve opción -. Dijo melancólico para después marcharse.

El capitán y las princesas caminaron hasta estar fuera del juzgado.

-Black: adelántense, las alcanzó en un rato.

-Cadence: de acuerdo Black.

Después ambas se fueron volando en dirección al castillo.

-3 horas después- Black volaba en dirección al castillo, el saiyajin acababa de pagar la indemnización que la corte le había puesto, aunque claro que no la pago en bits si no que la pago con diamantes y otras gemas; en eso llego al castillo y descendió quedó extrañado al ver que las princesas lo esperaban y sus cosas se encontraban menos de un metro frente a ellas, el joven se acercó confundido.

-Black: Celestia, Cadence… ¿Pasa algo?.

-Celestia: Black quedas dado de baja deshonrosa con acción inmediata… -. En seguida unos guardias lo rodearon y esposaron.

-Black: ¡¿Qué pasa?! -. Pregunto confundido y alarmado.

-Celestia: Black, quedas arrestado por el asesinato de 153 ponys y destrucción de Ponyville y Canterlot.

-Black: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.

-Celestia: serás llevado al tártaro donde purgaras el resto de tú sentencia.

-Black: grrr ¡¡¿Usted me traiciono?, yo cumplí con mi parte del trató, fui su más fiel guardia y amigo, y usted me apuñala por la espalda!!! -. Gritaba con clara irá.

-Celestia: Black verás, yo….

-Black: no ya se, usted hiso esto porque vio amenazada la integridad de la guardia real pero por sobre todo por qué vio amenazada su reputación -. Dijo encolerizado.

-Celestia: ¡¿Qué?, No Black yo…!.

-Black: creí que era su amigo pero fui un tonto, no me di cuenta de que solo me estaba utilizando… ¿Pero sabe que?... Yo no iré al tártaro solo por su gran y repugnante ego -. Dijo encolerizado en esa última parte.

Después el saiyajin rompió los grilletes que lo sujetaban y rápidamente creo una ráfaga de viento que mandó a volar a las princesas y a los guardias, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue volando.

-Celestia: ¿Pero que he hecho?... -. Dijo con voz quebrada.

Las princesas volaban debido a la ráfaga de viento de Black, ambas miraban a la dirección que el saiyajin se había ido, luego las lágrimas comenzaron a caer los las mejillas de ambas.

-Cadence: esta es la peor cosa que pudo haber pasado (sniff) -. Dijo con voz quebrada para después pues romper en llanto.

-3 meses después- Black se encontraba a 16 kilómetros al noreste de ponyville, había una hilera de maniquíes que el saiyajin había puesto y todos estaban disfrazados de la princesa Celestia.

-Black: final -. Dijo poniendo ambas manos al frente juntando las muñecas -. Kame hame -. Dijo poniendo sus manos tras su espalda -. ¡¡Haaaa!! -. Grito posicionando sus manos al frente lanzando una gran ráfaga de ki que impactó con uno de los maniquíes haciéndolo explotar -. Kiensan -. Grito lanzando el disco de ki a otro maniquí partiéndolo en dos.

Luego creo su espada de ki en su mano derecha y comenzó a empujar la punta de esta contra su otra palma, humo comenzó a salir de su mano, luego con su mano izquierda rodeó su mano derecha y jalo creando una espada de ki, en seguida alzo los brazos sosteniendo la espada y rápidamente la bajo, lanzas de ki salieron disparadas de la espada clavándose en otro maniquí después Black puso pose de combate y el maniquí hizo explosión luego deshizo la espada y alzó la mano en dirección a el resto de los maniquíes y comenzó a dispararles esferas de ki haciéndolos explotar. En eso tres guardias reales aparecieron y rodearon al saiyajin.

-guardia 1: ríndase, lo tenemos rodeado.

-Black: ¿Enserio?.

En seguida Black puso sus dedos medio e índice sobre su frente para después desaparecer.

-guardia 2: ¿A dónde se fue?.

-en ese momento, castillo de Canterlot, sala de conferencias- Celestia estaba reunida con el capitán quien anteriormente era el sargento y los Wonderbolts, el tema de la reunión era decidir si continuar con la persecución de Black o simplemente abandonarla.

-Celestia: ¿Cómo va la persecución del ex capitán?.

-capitán: sigue igual, no lo hemos atrapado pero creo que debemos dejar de perseguirlo, al principio mis guardias solo obtenían rasguños y ahora todos lo que persiguen a Black regresan con huesos rotos y órganos perforados.

-spitfire: yo concuerdo con el capitán, deberíamos dejar de perseguirlo, sólo ahuyentarlo seria lo mejor.

-Celestia: bien, todos están de acuerdo -. Todos asintieron -. (Suspiro) bien a partir de ahora la persecución de Black es cancelada, si llegan a verlo sólo tienen que espantarlo, ¿De acuerdo?.

-todos: ¡De acuerdo!.

\- de regreso con Black – el saiyajin sobrevolaba Equestria en dirección al árbol de la armonía, llevaba su mochila y valijas con ropa además de dos espadas atadas a las valijas, una era de color plata y la otra color oro, ambas espadas eran wakizashi's es decir, katanas pero más pequeñas.

En eso llegó a su destino, descendió y entro a la cueva, dentro se encontraba el árbol de la armonía; el joven dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó al árbol.

-Black: hola amigo, lo lamento pero tengo que irme, voy a extrañarte.

En eso el árbol perdió algo de brillo y en segundos unas raíces negras con espinas salieron de la tierra y comenzaron a acercarse al árbol, el árbol lanzó una honda de magia pero no ayudo en nada; se preguntarán porque esto está pasando tan prematuramente, bueno es simple, desde hace 3 meses en Equestria ha habido una gran cantidad de caos y discordia lo que desboco en que el árbol de la armonía se debilitará rápidamente favoreciendo está situación.

-Black: ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Te estás debilitando?, ¿Es asi, viejo amigo?... Pues esto será mi regalo de despedida -. En seguida el saiyajin pudo sus manos sobre el tronco del árbol -. ¡¡Haaaaaaa!! -. Grito transfiriéndole energía al árbol.

El árbol comenzó a brillar y luego lanzó una honda de magia destruyendo las raíces que habían salido de la tierra, al poco tiempo el saiyajin dejo de transferirle energía..

-Black: adiós viejo amigo -. Dijo dándole un abrazo al árbol.

Se separó y rápidamente las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y se acumularon en su mentón, luego dos gotas cayeron sobre las raíces del árbol, el árbol las absorbió extrayendo la esencia del joven, después el saiyajin se secó las lágrimas tomo sus cosas y se fue volando. El árbol ahora tiene la energía suficiente para que su supervivencia en esta etapa de Equestria esté asegurada y algunos años más; Black se encontraba en el límite este de Equestria ya que está área estaba deshabitada y las esferas del dragón estaban a un metro de él.

-Black: ¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long y cumple mis deseos.

Enseguida el cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta y Sheng Long salió de las esferas.

-Sheng Long: dígame cual es su deseo.

-Black: dime Sheng, ¿Existe algún mundo conectado a este donde hayan saiyajines humanos?.

-Sheng Long: existen Miles de mundos con la descripción que usted pide.

-Black: pues teletransportanos a un mundo que tenga saiyajines más fuertes que yo.

-Sheng Long: entonces, ¿su segundo deseo es que lo teletransporte a otro mundo?... ¿Esta seguro?.

Black se dio la vuelta para ver a la lejanía algunas ciudades de Equestria.

-Black: Equestria ya no confía en mí, todos me dieron la espalda cuando la princesa me declaro proscrito… ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir en un lugar donde todos me odian?, Equestria fue mi hogar pero ahora ya no lo es, así que si estoy seguro de mi decisión.

-Sheng Long: como usted desee -. Dijo haciendo Brillar sus ojos.

-Black: adiós viejo hogar -. Dijo para después desaparecer.

-Black base poder actual: 8,825,000


	8. capítulo 8

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

_Capítulo 8: un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo mundo._

-3 años y un poco más después del final del capítulo anterior- Black estaba lanzando golpes y patadas al aire, el joven ya era un púbero de 12 años; tenía polainas en sus brazos y piernas cada una pesaba 1.8 toneladas. En eso un sujeto llego al lugar, era algo bajo de 1.50 metros de altura, piel lila, cabello Blanco y en cresta, vestía una camiseta y pantalón verde agua, un chaleco verde azulado con bordes rojos, un listón marrón en la cintura, botas rojas y un par de pendientes amarillos en las orejas. El saiyajin se dio cuenta y rápidamente se arrodilló frente al sujeto.

-Black: supremo kaio… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -. Decía con respeto al supremo.

-supremo: necesito que te cambies y te des una ducha, cuando termines búscame.

-Black: si, supremo -. Dijo sin levantarse.

Después de bañarse/ducharse y cambiarse de ropa el saiyajin fue volando a la dirección del supremo, en menos de un segundo él llego a tal posición pero había otro sujeto donde el supremo se encontraba. El sujeto media 1.90 metros de altura, piel rosa, cara arrugada, vestía camiseta y pantalón cian, chaleco con hombreras color rojo y bordes amarillos, un listón naranja en la cintura y botas amarillas, el saiyajin aterrizó y caminó hasta estar frente a ellos para después inclinar la mitad superior de su cuerpo cual saludo japonés.

-Black: supremo, kibito… ¿Ocurre algo?.

-Kibito: hemos descubierto que el mago babidi a encontrado la forma de despertar a Majin Buu.

-supremo: necesitamos que nos acompañes para así poder evitar el despertar de Majin Buu.

-Black: si, supremo y kibito -. Respondió sin protestar o dudar.

-supremo: bien, ve a prepararte para partir… nos iremos dentro de 5 minutos.

-Black: si.

Dijo para después encender su aura y salir volando de regreso a su casa, una vez allí el saiyajin abrió el armario y saco un traje igual al que tenía pero este estaba hecho del mismo material de las armaduras del ejército de Freezer lo que lo hacía mucho más resistente, el saiyajin se puso el traje y una capa con capucha que tenía unos listones para sujetarla; después encendió su aura y fue volando hacia donde se encontraba el supremo, luego de un segundo llegó y aterrizó.

-Black: listo, ¿A dónde vamos?.

-supremo: a la tierra.

-Black: de acuerdo -. Dijo poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en la frente.

-supremo: no funcionará la teletransportación, la tierra está muy lejos como para que logres sentir un ki.

-Black: no habrá problema para que logre encontrar la tierra.

-supremo: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-kibito: yo le enseñe a utilizar el Kai Kai hace algunas semanas.

Nota: el Kai Kai es la técnica de teletransportación que consiste en que no se necesita sentir un ki para viajar, sólo se necesita conocer el lugar al que quieres ir o sus coordenadas (está última sólo para expertos).

-supremo: bien, nos vemos allá.

-Black: claro -. Dijo para después desaparecer.

-supremo: kibito.

Después kibito puso su mano sobre el hombro del supremo y se teletranportarón a la tierra – en la tierra – Black se encontraba levitando por sobre Barcelona cuando el supremo y kibito aparecieron atrás de él.

-Black: ¿Por qué no me dijo que aquí se encontraban los saiyajins? -. Dijo un tanto molesto y dándole la espalda.

-supremo: ¿Qué?... ¿No sé de qué hablas? -. Respondió nervioso.

-Black: hay un ki saiyajin al suroeste de aquí, es muy poderoso pero no tanto como Yo… cuando llegue a su planta le pregunté donde se encontraban los saiyajins, usted no respondió… ¿Por qué?.

-supremo: yo-yo….

-kibito: creo que es mejor decirle.

-supremo: (suspiro)… cuando llegaste a nuestro planeta y dijiste que eras un saiyajin pensamos que podríamos usarte en un futuro, por eso te entrenamos.

-Black: ya veo -. Dijo molesto mientras se daba vuelta.

-supremo: no nos dejaras ahora, ¿Verdad?.

-Black: no, de donde vengo alguien también me utilizo pero esa persona nunca lo acepto, usted si.

-Kibito: eso que significa -. Pregunto confundida.

-Black: no los abandonaré, al menos ustedes fueron sinceros.

-supremo: (suspiró) creí que nos abandonarías -. Dijo aliviado y alegré a la vez.

-Black: de todos modos no soy tan estúpido como antes, tendrán que compensar lo hecho.

-supremo: creo que es un precio justo -. Dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Black: bien, que hacemos ahora.

-kibito: nos dividiremos y buscaremos a babidi.

-Black: de acuerdo, yo buscare en el sur si están de acuerdo.

-supremo: adelante -. Después Black asintió y se fue volando al sur -. ¿Cómo crees que tendremos que pagarle?.

-kibito: no lo sé, pero creo que nos costará caro.

\- 5 días después - El supremo kaio, kibito y Black volaban en dirección a ciudad Satán.

-Black: supremo, ¿A dónde vamos?.

-kibito: al torneo de artes marciales.

-Black: ya veo entonces spopovich y Jamu es tan yendo al torneo en busca de guerreros a los que puedan robarle su energía para despertar a Majin Buu -. Dijo poniendo su mona derecha bajo su mentón.

-Kibito: así es.

-supremo: ¿Y por qué preguntas si tú puedes sentir los ki's de ambos? -. Pregunto curioso y confundido.

-Black: durante 5 días estuve buscando al sur y al norte de la tierra, desconocía que se realizará un torneo y mucho menos se donde se llevará acabó.

-kibito: buen punto, prepárate que llegaremos en un momento.

-Black: odio tener que volar a velocidades menores de la velocidad sónica.

-supremo: si volamos más rápido adelantaremos a spopovich y Jamu.

-Black: volamos a 2 kilos detrás de ellos, ya deberían de haber llegado al torneo.

-kibito: creí que no sabías donde se llevará acabó el torneo.

-Black: eso es porque no sabía del torneo pero ahora que ya lo sé, sé dónde se llevará acabó… no falta mucho para llegar.

En eso los tres llegaron al torneo, aterrizaron y entraron al complejo, el lugar estaba lleno de personas, espectadores, luchadores, etc.

-Black: ¿Los saiyajins deben de estar por aquí?.

-kibito: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Black: los saiyajins tienen un instinto de pelea que les hace querer pelear siempre.

-Supremo: ya entendí por que entrenas todos los días.

-Black: yo no entreno por eso, el entrenamiento es una forma de vida; un hobby, además yo soy un híbrido hijo de un saiyajin y una humana, no tengo tales instintos saiyajin.

-kibito: Entonces, ¿Tu provienes de este planta?.

-Black: si pero no de esta dimensión.

-supremo: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Black: utilice las esferas del dragón de mi dimensión para viajar a este mundo.

-kibito: ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de tu procedencia?.

-Black: mi mundo no es algo de lo que me guste hablar al igual que mi primer nombre.

-supremo: ¿Primer nombre?, ¿No nos has dicho todo tu nombre?.

-Black: no y no crea que se los diré fácilmente…… bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Sólo observar a él dueto Majin para ver si podemos encontrar a Babidi?.

-kibito: no, participaremos en el torneo y buscaremos a los saiyajins para que spopovish y Jamu le roben su energía y luego nos lleven con Babidi.

-Black: no creo que yo pueda ayudar durante el torneo, ya que hay una subdivisión para que los niños participen.

-Supremo: ¿Cómo sabes de eso? -. Pregunto confundido.

-Black: fuera del complejo había un cartel del torneo donde decía los sobre los dos torneos.

-Kibito: bien, por que tú trabajo es que entres al torneo infantil, lo más probable es que los saiyajins adultos sean espectadores de el torneo infantil, tú debes mostrarles tus poderes si se sorprenden demasiado significa no poseen el poder necesario para que puedan ser de ayuda en combate.

-Black: creo que los están subestimando.

-kibito: ¿Qué te hace creer eso?.

-Black: siento 6 grandes ki's en la fila para las inscripciones, 5 son saiyajin, uno es Namekuseijin, también detecto el ki de un súper humano, su poder debe rondar los 22,000 y 25,000, los saiyajins más débiles parecen ser de un par de niños, y el más fuerte tiene rasgos saiyajin y humano por lo que deduzco que se trata de un híbrido, el segundo más fuerte parece estar ocultando su poder y el tercero parece estar ansioso, molesto y con sed de venganza pero no detecto gran maldad en su ki.

-supremo: vaya, siempre encuentras una forma de sorprendernos, pero… ¿cómo supiste que se encuentran en la fila para la inscripción?.

-Black: simple, ellos están en dirección al sureste y acabamos de padre un cartel que decía que las inscripciones estaban en esa dirección.

-supremo: eres muy atento Black, esa es una de las razones que eres de gran ayuda.

-Black: gracias, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando era niño mi padre me entreno para analizar la conducta de las personas, me obligó a observar su comportamiento hasta que pudiera dar una descripción precisa, desde ese entonces inconsciente presto atención a detalles mínimos, no es que yo desee hacerlo sólo lo hago… y de hecho, ¿Por qué no vamos a inscribirnos?.

-kibito: esperaremos unos momentos para ir e inscribirnos, así tendremos tiempo para pensar un plan para convencer a los saiyajins y sus amigos de que nos ayuden.

-Black: entiendo.

\- un rato después, fila de inscripción -.

-Black: ¿Ya tienen un plan?.

-kibito: no, aún no.

-Black: pues ya no tiene tiempo, somos los siguientes.

-inscriptor: nombre y edad.

-supremo: Shin y tengo 35 años -. Obviamente su edad es mentira.

-inscriptor: siguiente… nombre y edad.

-kibito: kibito y tengo 53 años.

-inscriptor: siguiente… nombre y edad.

-Black: Black y tengo 12 años.

-inscriptor: bien, tú estarás en el torneo infantil… siguiente.

Una vez los tres estuvieron inscritos fueron al área de participantes, para esté punto Black ya se había puesto la capa con la capucha, los tres estaban observando a los saiyajins y sus acompañantes. El más fuerte vestía una camiseta y pantalón negros estos eran como los de la armadura del ejército de Freezer, un chaleco verde, guantes blancos, botas blancas con las puntas doradas, un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada, lentes de sol y un turbante blanco; el segundo tenía una apariencia parecida a Black pero con la piel más clara y obviamente ya adulto, vestía pantalón y chaleco naranjas, una camiseta de manga corta azul marino, botas azul oscuro con rojo, unas bandas azules en las muñecas, un listón en la cintura azul marino y una aureola sobre la cabeza; el tercero tenía el cabello largo y erizado y vestía una camiseta de tirantes y pantalón azul marino, guantes blancos y botas como las del primero.

Ahora los niños saiyajins; el primero era igual al saiyajin 2 tanto en apariencia como vestimenta pero el niño usaba camiseta de manga larga; el segundo tenía el cabello lacio y color lila vestía un pantalón y chaleco verde oscuro, bandas en las muñecas y listón en la cintura naranjas y botas amarillo oscuro. Sus acompañantes: la primera era una chica de cabello rubio y lacio que le llega asta los hombros, vestía una camiseta de torso negro y mangas blancas con rayas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla, un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada, medias naranjas, zapatos negros y unos aretes de forma de anillo; el siguiente era un sujeto bajito con cabello negro y cortó, vestía una camiseta roja y pantalón negro; el tercero era un sujeto de piel verde, era el más grande de todos, vestía chaleco y pantalón morados, una capa con hombreras, un turbante blanco, un listón azul claro en la cintura y zapatos marrones; y la última era una chica de cabello negro, corto y lacio, vestía una camiseta de tirantes blanca sobre una camiseta rosa, un short negro y ajustado que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, calcetas moradas, botas amarillas con gris claro y guantes deportivos negros.

-Black: en su estado normal el de verde tiene un poder que es más del triple del mío.

-supremo: perfecto, con su transformación de súper saiyajin cera la carnada perfecta para atraer a spopovish y Jamu.

-Black: bien, Entonces mi deber es determinar que tan poderosos son… creo que ya lo hice.

-kibito: no, durante tú batalla con los infantes saiyajins debes incrementar tu poder para ver su reacción y determinar que tanto poder tienen los otros dos -. Dijo con voz sería.

-Black: no será difícil, los jóvenes al parecer no saben ocultar su poder, no tienen un poder capaz de derrotarme… ¿Creen que puedan transformarse?.

-supremo: no lo sabemos, pero es muy posible.

-niveles de poder-

-supremo: 3,000 millones. -kibito: 2,500 millones. -Black (basé): 90,000,000. -Black (ssj): 4,500 millones.

-Black (ssj2): 9,000 millones. -Black (ssj3): 36,000 millones. -Vegeta (base): 82,000,000. -Vegeta (ssj): 4,100 millones.

-Vegeta (ssj2): 8,200 millones. -Goku (base): 102,000,000. -Goku (ssj): 5,100 millones. -Goku (ssj2): 10,200 millones.

-Goku (SSJ3): 40,800 millones. -Gohan) 320,000,000. -Gohan (ssj): 16,000 millones. -Gohan (ssj2): 32,000 millones.

-Goten (base): 5,500,000. -Goten (ssj): 275,000,000. -Trunks (base): 5,700,000. -Trunks (ssj): 285,000,000.

-Krilin: 23,500. -A18: 335,000,000. -Picollo: 1,500 millones. -Dabura: 9,000 millones.

-Majin Buu (principio): 12,000 millones. -Majin Buu (máximo): 52,000 millones. -súper Buu: 112,320 millones.

-súper Buu (Gotenks): 222,320 millones. -Gohan (místico): 275,200 millones.

-súper Buu (Gohan): 497,520 millones. -Gotenks (base): 275,000,000. -Gotenks (ssj): 13,750 millones.

-Gotenks (SSJ3): 110,000 millones. -Vegito (base): 9,200 millones. -Vegito (ssj): 460,000.

-Vegito (ssj2): 920,000 millones. -Videl: 82. -MR. Satán: 75.

-¿?: ¡¡Todos los de la sección infantil, síganme!!.

En seguida Black volteó en dirección a la voz para ver un organizador.

-Black: tengo que ir.

-supremo: adelante Black.

El joven dio un saludo japonés para después ir junto a los demás participantes del torneo infantil, todos fueron guiados por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala que daba directo a la plataforma de combate.

-Black: espero esto sea rápido, detesto pelear por diversión.

-¡¡Hola!! -. El público aclama -. ¡¡Finalmente comenzaremos con el torneo de las artes marciales…!! -. Se escuchaba por las bocinas del lugar, Black caminó hasta la salida que daba a la plataforma (la verdad no sé cómo se llama esa especie de entrada) y observó afuera en la plataforma al presentador del torneo, volteó a los barandales arriba de las gradas para ver a los saiyajins 1 y 2 y sus acompañantes excepto a lo chica de cabello negro -. ¡¡Primero seremos testigos de los combates de los pequeñines menores de 15 años, pero un que sean infantes se llevaran grandes premios, el primer lugar se llevará un millón de dólares y el segundo quinientos mil, pero eso no es todo, hay un premio más el cual es la atracción principal, se trata de un premio súper especial; tendrá la oportunidad de pelear con esta persona, me refiero al campeón del mundo, nadie puede detenerlo, es el admirable míster Satán!! -. Todo el público excepto los saiyajins y su acompañantes, comienzan a gritar de emoción, en eso un hombre adulto pasa junto a Black, el hombre tenía el cabello negro y rizado, piel aún tanto oscura y un bigote, vestía una camiseta café oscuro, pantalón blanco, capa blanca, botas café oscuro, un cinturón del campeonato de artes marciales.

En cuanto el hombre iba a salir unas máquinas de humo crearon una nube de humo blanco para un efecto dramático, el hombre camino hasta quedar dentro de la nube de humo, las máquinas se apagaron y cuando la nube de humo se disipó mostró al hombre con las manos en alto y los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos extendidos, el público comenzó a aclarar el nombre de sujeto - ¡¡Satán, Satán, Satán!!. – era lo que gritaban, rápidamente Satán comenzó a correr hacia de la plataforma y de un salto subió a esta pero se resbala y se golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza, todos los espectadores comenzaron a reírse.

-Black: pero que torpe -. Dijo con voz sería y los brazos cruzados.

Mr. Satán comenzó a girar por toda la plataforma mientras pataleaba de dolor y tenía sus manos en la nuca.

-presentador: ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? -. Pregunto algo angustiado.

Mr. Satán alzó la mirada para ver que todos los espectadores lo miraban confundidos y angustiados, rápidamente se levantó, saco el pecho y puso sus puños en la cintura.

-satán: ¡¡¡¿Qué les pareció mi broma?!!! -. Grito con orgullo como si nada hubiera pasado.

La multitud comenzó a aclararlo -Satán, Satán, Satán -. Se escuchaba gritar a la multitud.

-presentador: le felicito por esa broma, fue excelente Mr. Satán -. Dijo para después acercarle el micrófono.

-Satán: ja ja no fue nada -. Dijo con gran orgullo.

-presentador: bien ahora, será un gran espectáculo ver el último combate cuándo Mr. Satán le toque pelear contra el pequeñín triunfador de este torneo.

Decía mientras el chipote de Mr. Satán palpitaba, en eso un dirigible comenzó a sobrevolar el estadio.

-presentador: antes que nada veremos aquellos momentos cuando el admirable Mr. Satán desafío el terrible juego de cell. Esta es la prueba de que nuestro héroe siempre ha sido Mr. Satán, será un agrado ver una película así.

-Satán: ¡¿Qué?, Eso no!.

-espectador 1: increíble veremos nuevamente los juegos de cell.

-espectador 2: estupendo, me gustaría verlo de nuevo.

-Satán: ¡no te atrevas, esa película la invento la misma televisora y no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso!.

-presentador: pero no sea tan modesto Mr. Satán -. Dijo sin el micrófono, luego puso el micrófono frente a su boca -. ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ver la película? -. Todo el público grito -. Perfecto, pues si es hacia comiencen a llamar a su héroe.

-Satán: ¡oye, no puedes hacer eso! -. En eso el público comenzó a gritar el nombre de Mr. Satán.

-Satán: ¡¡Sí!! -. Grito con las manos en alto y extendiendo sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos.

-presentador: espero que les guste, disfruten la película.

En seguida la película se reprodujo en una pantalla que está al costado del dirigible que sobrevuela el estadio, una vez la película acabó todos comenzaron a aclamar a su "héroe".

-presentador: eso fue sorprendente, que acto tan admirable -. En seguida volteó atrás de él para ver que Me. Satán ya no estaba -. He, ¿Mr. Satán, dónde está? -. Pregunto confundido.

Mr. Satán se encontraba dentro de la sala donde se encontraban los participantes.

-Satán: que vergüenza.

-organizador: no, usted es un gran campeón, todos le tienen respeto.

En seguida otro de los organizadores sujetó a Black de los hombros y lo acomodo junto a él.

-organizador 2: todos hagan una fila detrás de él y una segunda aquí -. Dijo eso último refiriéndose a 20 centímetros a la izquierda del joven.

-presentador: ¿Qué les pareció el evento especial llamado "El salvador Mr. Satán?, Espero que les haya agradado… ¡Entonces demos comienzo al torneo de artes marciales, que pase la sección infantil! -. En eso los participantes infantiles comenzaron a salir y se colocaron a la izquierda y a la derecha de las escaleras, Black se encontraba en la hilera de la izquierda justo en la esquina mas lejana de las escaleras -. Como ustedes saben en la sección infantil no hay preliminares, está vez 35 participantes se han reunido para participar en esté torneo, las reglas son las mismas que las de los adultos: si se rinde, a la cuenta de 10 o si caen de la plataforma serán eliminados automáticamente.

Los combates pasaron, la pelea de Trunks fue igual que el anime (anime ya que nunca he leído el manga de Dragon ball z), luego de unos combates fue el turno de Black.

-presentador: bien, el siguiente combate es de el participante Black de 12 años contra el participante Goten de 6 años.

En seguida ambos fueron a la plataforma, Goten (el saiyajin infante del dogi naranja) se veía nervioso más Black se veía tal como siempre en una batalla, frío y calculador, ambos subieron a la plataforma, Black del lado izquierdo y Goten del derecho, ambos dieron un saludo japonés y después Goten puso pose de pelea mas Black se quedó ahí parado, una brisa hiso que la capa cubriera más su cuerpo, algunos espectadores estaban confundidos por la capa que el saiyajin tenía puesta ya que la capucha le cubría la cara con sombras, otros estaban aburridos puesto que los combates infantiles no eran "entretenidos" y otros esperaban impacientes por una buena pelea.

-presentador: ¡Que comience el combate!.

Ambos estaban ahí parados sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Black: ataca -. Dijo con su típica voz sería y gruesa.

-Goten: ¿Estas seguro? -. Dijo nervioso y desconfiado de que Black pudiese hacer algo.

-Black: sólo ataca.

En seguida Goten se abalanzó lanzándole un puñetazo derecho a Black quién lo desvió con su mano izquierda, Goten siguió de largo por un metro, rápidamente se detuvo y volvió a abalanzarse lanzando una patada izquierda Black la bloqueo fácilmente con su antebrazo derecho, los saiyajins y sus tres acompañantes estaban impactados ya que una persona normal no podría hacer eso.

-Black: golpea con tu máximo poder.

Inmediatamente Goten se separó sorprendido, el joven comenzó a sudar frío de los nervios, sus instintos le decían que su oponente era de temer y no tenía intenciones buenas, estás ideas venían debido al comportamiento y vestimenta de Black; además de que Black ocultaba su ki, En seguida Black giró para mirar al infante.

-Black: vamos ataca con todo tu poder, sin contemplaciones.

Rápidamente Goten se abalanzó dándole una lluvia de golpes y patadas que Black esquivaba con facilidad, Goten lanzó un derechazo, patada izquierda giro lanzándole una patada derecha, izquierdazo, derechazo pero todos fueron esquivados, Goten intento barrerlo pero Black lo esquivo dando un salto y posicionándose atrás de Goten quien rápidamente giro lanzándole un golpe con la mano derecha pero Black desapareció de su vista. Los 5 individuos estaban anonadados, el joven esquivaba los ataques de Goten en su máximo poder (base), lo cual es imposible para alguien normal.

-acompañante 2 (el bajo): ¡¿Qué, cuando se movió no vi nada?! -. Dijo asombrado.

-saiyajin 2: ¿Quién es ese Black?, Sus habilidades no son humanas -. Dijo con voz sería dudando del saiyajin.

-Black: ¿Ese es todo tú poder? -. Goten giro para ver a Black (su izquierda) -. (Suspiro) esto es decepcionante, todo esto por nada, bueno espero que tu amigo pueda ayudarme.

Dijo para después abalanzarse hacia Goten dándole una patada en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre luego Goten cayo inconsciente a la plataforma, en ese instante Black volteó a ver a los 5 sujetos inmediatamente la sangre se les helo, todos tenían un mal presentimiento sobre el joven, el presentador subió a la plataforma e intento despertar a Goten pero fue en vano.

-presentador: está inconsciente, ¡El participante Black es el ganador!.

En seguida el público comenzó a gritar de emoción, Black bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió a la sala de participantes, Trunks estaba en la entrada anonadado por lo que vio, en ese instante Black se detuvo junto a él.

-Black: cuando Peleé contigo no reprimas tu poder, pelea con tu máximo poder, no seas cómo tú amigo o terminaras igual que él, no te reprimas y pelea sin contemplaciones -. Dijo con su voz sería y después se fue.

Trunks tragó saliva de los nervios los combates pasaron, Black derrotaba a sus oponentes sacándolos de la plataforma mientras Trunks los dejaba inconvenientes, al final solo quedaron Black y Trunks, ambos subieron a la plataforma y dieron saludo japonés para que después solo Trunks pusiera pose de pelea.

-Presentador: ¡Comiencen!.

En seguida Black se abalanzó a Trunks lanzándole un puñetazo derecho más Trunks se transformó en súper saiyajin deteniendo el ataque.

-Black: bien, así….

No termino ya que Trunks le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre después le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar, Black puso su mano en la plataforma logrando poner sus pies en el suelo y detenerse pero Trunks ya estaba atrás de él, justo en ese momento recibió una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar luego le dio una patada desviándolo al cielo, justo en ese momento el saiyajin 1 y la otra chica llegaron a las gradas viendo que la pelea ya había empezado y rápidamente subieron con el resto de sus compañeros, en eso Trunks entrelazo sus manos las alzó y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe a Black mandándolo de vuelta a la plataforma, Black logro recuperar el control y aterrizar de pie, Black sintió el ki de Trunks tras él y rápidamente se dio vuelta sólo para recibir un izquierdazo y una patada en el mentón, Black a pesar del gran dolor que sentía se encontraba sonriente, Trunks giro lanzando una patada pero esta vez Black desapareció.

-Trunks: ¡¿A dónde se fue?!.

-saiyajin 2: ¡¡Ah, también sabe utilizar la teletransportación!! -. Grito anonadado al igual que el resto.

-Black: veo que los saiyajins tienen la mala costumbre de jugar con sus enemigos… -. Trunks se dio vuelta observando a Black a 7 metros de él -. Sobre todo cuando superan exponencialmente a su adversario… ahora es mi turno de mostrar mis cartas… (se quito la capa y puso pose de transformación) ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.

Grito y una gran ráfaga de viento salió disparada de él, rayos de energía comenzaron a rodearlo, su cabello comenzó a erizarse y sus iris desaparecieron, unos segundos después unas iris azul zafiro aparecieron en los ojos de Black inmediatamente el púbero se irguió dando una sonrisa arrogante, su cabello negro erizado y los rayos de energía rodeándolo.

-Black: ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!!!!.

Un resplandor cubrió al saiyajin pero no el estadio, luego de tres segundos el resplandor desapareció dejando ver a Black con su transformación de súper saiyajin, Black volteó la mirada para ver a los saiyajins y sus amigos quienes se encontraban sorprendidos más los humanos estaban estupefactos sobre todo la chica recién llegada que parecía que sus ojos querían saltar de sus cuencas, luego Black se transformó en la segunda fase y la sorpresa aumento en los saiyajins, el namek, la chica rubia y el humano bajito, unos segundos después la sorpresa en los saiyajins 1 y 2 fue reemplazada por una cara de sospecha y en el saiyajin 3 cambio a una molesta, unos segundos después la cara de sus acompañantes excepto la chica de cabello negro, cambio a una cara de sospecha, eso fue suficiente para Black quién luego regreso a su primera transformación, rápidamente se abalanzó hacia Trunks dándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, regresar a su estado base y caer inconsciente al suelo de la plataforma.

En seguida el presentador subió a la plataforma y verifico el estado de Trunks.

-presentador: el participante Trunks está inconsciente por lo tanto ¡El participante Black es el ganador del torneo! -. Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción en eso Black comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras de la plataforma pero fue detenido.

-presentador: hey, ¿A dónde vas? -. Dijo sin el micrófono.

-Black: ya me voy.

-presentador: ¡¿Qué?!, No puedes irte ahora, tu combate contra el campeón Mr. Satán va a comenzar.

-Black: bien -. En eso vio de reojo su capa que estaba colgando de la esquina de la plataforma e inmediatamente fue por ella.

-presentador: finalmente nuestro campeón Mr. Satán hará acto de presencia en está plataforma, ahora veremos qué tan fuerte puede ser el joven Black peleando contra Mr. Satán el campeón mundial.

En eso los para médicos del torneo se llevaron a Trunks en una camilla puesto que el todavía estaba inconsciente, Black tenía los brazos cruzados y una cara un tanto molesta, el público comenzó a Gritar el nombre de Satán.

-organizador: vaya ese niño si que es muy fuerte, seguramente usted debe estar ansioso por pelear con él -. Dijo emocionad/expectante por la pelea de Mr. Satán y Black para después comenzar a reír.

-Satán: si, tanto que talvez utilice todas mis fuerzas en el combate -. Dijo tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-organizador: jajaja ¿Enserio? -. Pregunto nervioso.

-Satán: jaja sólo es una broma.

En seguida ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Satán (su mente): ayayay ese niño me va a matar -. Pensó asustado.

-presentador: ¿Comenzamos con el combate después del descanso? -. Le pregunto a Black sin el micrófono.

-Black: comiencen con esto, ya no quiero perder el tiempo.

-presentador: pues entonces (se lleva el micrófono a la boca), ¡Que pase el campeón Mr. Satán!.

-presentador: pase a la plataforma -. Dijo empujándolo.

Mr. Satán salió dando saltitos intentando no caer, el público comenzó a aclararlo de la emoción, rápidamente Mr. Satán se irguió y alzó los brazos con los puños cerrados.

-Satán: ¡¡¿Quién es el pequeñín que va a pelear contigo en esté combate especial y su objetivo principal es derrotarme?!!.

En seguida todos comenzaron a aclararlo.

-Satán: ¡¡Haaa con que eres tú he, espero que estés listo!! -. Dijo ya en la plataforma para después alzar su mano derecha con los dedos índice y medio extendidos.

-Satán (su mente): ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Si este es un sueño quiero que me despierten pronto -. Pensó en pánico.

-Black (su mente): ¿De verdad es el campeón mundial?, Entonces los saiyajins no pelean en estos torneos, este sujeto es más débil que mi padre cuando mi madre quedó embarazada de mí.

En ese entonces su padre tenía un poder de 101, y por si se preguntan cómo sabe Black ese dato pues su madre se lo dijo.

(mejor los llamó a todos por sus nombres que ya no quiero hacerme pelotas; es decir, problemas).

-Krilin: ¿Qué creen que ese niño quiera? -. Dijo algo preocupado.

-Goku: no lo sé pero no creo que él esté solo.

-Videl: ¿De qué están hablando?.

-picollo: ese tal Black es muy sospechoso, además de que tiene la apariencia de Goku, a estado observándonos cada vez que combate, no sabemos sus intenciones puesto que también a ocultado su poder y cuando se transformó no logramos detectar algo de ki maligno, pero aún así es imposible saber si sus intenciones sean buenas.

-Gohan: entiendo.

-Vegeta: este combate no será para nada largo.

-Videl: ¡Oye que quiere decir! -. Exclamó molesta.

-Goku: ninguno de sus combates han durado más de 20 segundos sin mencionar que a Goten y a Trunks los dejo inconscientes con un sólo golpe, con los demás sólo los tiró de la plataforma sin golpearlos.

En ese momento Mr. Satán Lanzó golpes y patadas al aire tratando de lucirse, cuando terminó todos los espectadores comenzaron a aclamarlo más Black solo se molestó más pues le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, después todo paso como en el anime Mr. Satán trata de convencer a Black de que no pelee enserio pero él se niega, luego el truco de la rodilla lesionada, el saludo secreto pero Black no le dio respuesta y Satán lo tomo como un si, el presentador dio el comienzo de la pelea y Satán se acerca a Black poniéndole la cara para el "saludo".

-presentador: oo, ¿pero que está sucediendo?, Mr. Satán le está pidiendo la cara para que le pegué sin ningún problema, Mr. Satán Se ve muy confiado en este combate.

-anciano 1: ¡¡¡No creo que puedas.

Nota: a partir de este punto no cuento con alguna referencia para hacer el capítulo así que lo haré con mis recuerdos de los sucesos, pero no sé preocupen solo será para esta parte de la historia ya que yo poseo el manga de Dragon ball super (que descargue de varias páginas web), además está saga será resumida demasiado así que talvez sólo duré este y el siguiente capítulo o talvez sólo esté, no lo sé en este momento, gracias por su comprensión.

-Black: Grrr ¡¡¡Déjese de estupideces y deje de hacerme perder el tiempo!!! -. Grito molesto para poner pose de pelea.

Mr. Satán se irguió nervioso y también puso pose de pelea, el hombre temblaba del miedo.

-Black: ¡¿Qué pasa?... Ataca! -. Exclamó molesto.

En seguida Mr. Satán le lanzó un puñetazo derecho pero Black lo esquivo abalanzándose a Mr. Satán para dejarle un codazo derecho en el estómago, rápidamente giro por el suelo apartándose y Mr. Satán cayo al suelo inconsciente, todos quedaron perplejos por lo acontecido.

-Vegeta: ja te lo dije -. En seguida todos se fueron dejando solos a Gohan y Videl.

En seguida Black caminó hacia las escaleras y tomo su capa la cual estaba doblada y debajo de la plataforma junto a las escaleras y se la puso, un rato después Black se reencontró con kibito y el supremo.

-Black: el saiyajin más bajo es más débil que yo en súper saiyajin 2, los otros dos me superan pero no sé por cuánto.

-kibito: bien hecho, gracias por la ayuda.

-supremo: el de dogi rojo parece ver el más fácil de convencer.

-Black: si van a pedir ayuda de los saiyajins, no creo que sea buena idea confiar demasiado en el bajo de vestimenta azul.

-supremo: si y entiendo tus razones, ese saiyajin tiene algo de ki maligno.

-Kibito: supremo, debemos irnos ya van a comenzar a escoger las peleas de el torneo.

-supremo: bien Kibito, lo lamento pero tenemos que irnos Black.

-Black: tengan cuidado.

-Kibito: lo tendremos.

Black observo todos los combates desde la parte superior del estadio, durante el combate de Videl, Black solo observó con una cara sería cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero por dentro su sangre hervía de la rabia ya que spopovish le recuerdo a su padre la persona que más odia, luego llegó el combate de Kibito vs. Gohan, comenzaré desde la parte en que Gohan accede a transformarse.

-Gohan: está bien me transformare, aunque no se por que.

En eso Videl llegó corriendo a la sala de participantes.

-Gohan: ¿seguro que no quiere que me transforme en algo más poderoso que un super saiyajin ordinario?.

-Kibito: te refieres al super saiyajin 2, o por favor hazlo.

-Gohan: veo que también está informado sobre eso… bien (pose de transformación) ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!! -. Un campo de energía se formó alrededor de Gohan por unos segundos -. ¡¡Haaaaaaa!! -. Las baldosas de la plataforma comenzaron a levitar y el cabello de Gohan comenzó a titilar a un color oro -. ¡¡Grrrrr Haaaaaaa!! -. La musculatura de Gohan comenzó a incrementar -. ¡¡¡Haaaaa Haaaaaaaaa!! -. Sus iris cambiaron a zafiro y su cabello a oro -. ¡¡¡¡¡Grrr Haaaaaaaaa!!!! -. Una luz color oro lo cubrió y poco tiempo después el resplandor cubrió todo el estadio y pocos segundos después este desapareció mostrando la nueva apariencia de Gohan.

Su cabello era erizado y algo más largo, color rubio, iris zafiro, un aura dorada que bailaba alrededor de él y rayos de energía.

-Videl: Gohan es, no no puede ser….

-Iresa: es el guerrero del cabello dorado.

Nota: ya no describiré a más personajes puesto que ya me harté de eso.

-publico: el guerrero del cabello dorado (la frase se repite 3 veces más).

-Black: ha ha, ese poder es increíble -. Decía impactado por el poder de Gohan.

En eso spopovish y Jamu se abalanzaron a Gohan y el supremo utilizo sus poderes para inmovilizar a Gohan y en seguida comenzaron a robarle la energía.

-Gohan: ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!! -. Gritaba de dolor.

En eso Videl trató de correr hacia Gohan pero fue detenida y tranquilizada por Goku.

-Gohan: ¡¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! -. Una luz comenzó a salir de la máquina donde almacenaban la energía robada.

-Jamu: suéltalo spopovish, ya le robamos toda su energía.

Le quitaron a Gohan la máquina, el resplandor desapareció y spopovish soltó a Gohan dejándolo caer sin energía a la plataforma, luego spopovish y Jamu se fueron volando y segundos después el supremo también.

Black se teletransportó a la plataforma donde se encontraban Gohan, Videl y Kibito, luego se dirigió a Kibito.

-Black: ¿todo listo Kibito?.

Kibito tenía las manos sobre la espalda de Gohan y estaba devolviéndole sus energías, a cada momento el saiyajin se veía mejor.

-Kibito: todo listo -. Dijo terminando de darle energía y levantándose algo cansado.

En seguida Gohan se levantó y se veía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Black: su poder es digno de admiración señor Gohan.

-Gohan: ¿Tu eres el que derrotó a Goten?, ¿Tu nombre es Black, verdad?.

-Black: así es, ahora ¿Va a ayudarnos o se quedará a disfrutar del torneo?.

-Gohan: los ayudaré.

-Kibito: bien, le contaré la situación durante el vuelo -. Después el también se fue volando.

-Black: usted adelántese yo los alcanzó en un rato.

Después bajo de la plataforma y como en la historia original Gohan y Videl se fueron volando, Black caminó hasta Picollo, Vegeta, Goku y compañía.

-Black: ¿Alguno de ustedes vendrá?.

-Goku: creo que con Gohan será suficiente.

-Black: aún así, más ayuda siempre es mejor.

-Vegeta: que no se te ocurra ir Kakaroto, tenemos una pelea y solo puedes estar en la tierra por hoy.

-Black: entiendo, las peleas son la naturaleza de los saiyajins, no deberían ir venir si no lo desean.

-Goku: ¿Estas seguro?.

-Black: así es… alguien mas desea venir -. Nadie respondió -. Bien, pero manténganse alerta por si algo sale mal.

En seguida Black se fue volando tras Kibito, luego de tres segundos alcanzó a Kibito, Gohan y Videl.

-Kibito: ¿Alguien más vino?.

-Black: no, pero les pedí estar alerta… esto es muy peligroso… Señorita Videl si nos acompaña hasta el final, será mejor que se oculté… el poder de spopovish era superior al suyo y el resto de los demás sirvientes de Babidi son exponencialmente más poderosos que spopovish.

-Videl: si.

En eso la velocidad de Videl comenzó a disminuir.

-kibito: debemos incrementar la velocidad si queremos alcanzar a el supremo Kaio-sama.

-Gohan: entiendo, adelante yo los alcanzó.

Cómo en la historia original Gohan convence a Videl de regresar, Videl descubre que Gohan fue la verdadera persona que derrotó a cell y que Gohan le gusta y quiere una tener una cita con él.

-Black: siento tres ki's en la dirección a la nos dirigimos.

-Kibito: es obvio spopovish y Jamu están siendo perseguidos por el supremo Kaio-sama.

-Black: no me refiero al ki de ellos, hay tres ki's más delante de ellos, uno es pequeño, el otro es grande pero no demasiado y el último es muy fuerte, tanto como yo en fase 2, en lo que concuerdan los tres es que son ki's malignos, pero el más pequeño es el más ruin.

En eso Kibito comenzó a concentrarse.

-Kibito: esto no es bueno, Dabura está con Babidi, el será un gran problema -. Dijo algo angustiado.

-Black: no lo creó.

-Kibito: ¿De qué estás hablando? -. Pregunto confundido.

-Black: es el momento perfecto para poner aprueba los resultados de mi entrenamiento -. Dijo con tono serio pero un poco emocionado.

-Kibito: pero tú dijiste que es igual de fuerte que tú.

-Black: dije que es igual de fuerte que mi fase 2, pero nunca afirme que fuese igual de fuerte que yo.

Kibito no entendía lo que Black dijo, en ese momento Gohan los alcanzó.

-Gohan: lamento la tardanza.

-Black: no hay problema, ahora aceleremos que tenemos que alcanzar al supremo kaio.

En seguida los tres incrementaron la velocidad, al poco tiempo alcanzaron al supremo, poco tiempo después llegaron a donde Babidi y se escondieron en una montaña; como en el anime spopovish le dio la máquina con la energía a Babidi y este lo hizo explotar, Jamu trato de escapar pero Pui Pui lo asesino y pero aquí ni Babidi ni Dabura se dieron cuenta de la presencia de él supremo y los demás, más justo cuando el cuarteto trato de entrar a la nave se escucha un ruido y Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui y el huevo de Majin Buu aparecieron, el huevo palpitaba y el medidor de energía marcaba que su energía estaba al máximo.

-Babidi: como a estado supremo, llega a tiempo para ver el despertar de Majin Buu.

-Black: si vamos a pelear con un monstruo, primero hay que deshacernos de la basura.

En seguida Black lanzó una ráfaga de Ki a Pui Pui desintegrándolo.

-Babidi: ¡¡¡Pui Pui!!! -. Grito impactado.

-Black: cuando se trata de una gran amenaza como ustedes no me tiento el corazón… así que no pidas clemencia que nunca la tendrás -. Dijo para después chocar su puño derecho con su mano izquierda.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de un cascarón rompiéndose y luego el huevo de Majin Buu se abrió dejando salir un humo rosa claro.

-Black: ¿Pero que diablos? .- pregunto confundido.

-Babidi: ¡¡Si, si… sal de ahí Majin Buu!! -. Grito emocionado, pero nada salió del huevo.

-Black: ¿Dónde está Majin Buu?.

-Gohan: ja, ¡¡Párese que después de tanto tiempo Majin buu se volvió sólo polvo!! -. Gritaba en tono burlón mientras observaba la nube de humo.

Kibito y el supremo se veían sumamente nerviosos, ninguno apartaba su mirada de tal humo.

-Black: tengo un mal presentimiento -. Decía mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Babidi: ¡¡¡Noo, no puede ser, pase tantos problemas para que la creación de mi padre se haya destruido!!! -. Grito desilusionado y triste a la vez.

En eso la nube de humo comenzó a agruparse hasta formarse la silueta de un tipo gordo y amigable.

-Black (su mente): no puedo sentir un ki emanante de ese sujeto pero aún así, su preferencia me paraliza, me inunda de miedo… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? -. Pensaba mientras sudaba frío.

-supremo: ¡¡Ma-ma Majin buu!! -. Grito aterrado.

-Gohan: ¿Con que es él?, No parece aterrador -. Decía observando cómo Majin Buu jugaba como si de un niño se tratase.

En eso Black comenzó a concentrarse y luego de unos segundos, aunque fuera por un momento, logro sentir la energía de Majin Buu lo que lo dejó aterrado, Majin Buu no tenía poder muy superior a un saiyajin fase 2 pero si tenía un gran poder en reposo, ese poder era lo suficientemente grande como para volver polvo a Black en segundos.

-Black: que no te engañe su apariencia su poder puede hacer picadillo a todos -. Dijo intimidado por el gordo rosa -. Esto debe terminar rápido, si libera su máximo poder será el fin de nuestras vidas y de el universo, ¿Por qué el señor Bills permanece dormido en un momento como éste?.


	9. capítulo 9

**_Nota: disculpen si acaso la historia está más floja de lo normal, es que no tuve muchas ganas de escribir el capítulo y tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensar a detalle todo lo que pasaría, gracias por su comprensión, derechos reservados a Akira Toriyama y Hasbro._**

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

_Capítulo 9: la gran amenaza_.

-Dabura: Señor Babidi, ¿desea que me encargue de ellos?.

-Babidi: si, no creo que sea necesario desperdiciar la energía de Majin Buu en ellos.

-Black: no lo permitiré -. Dijo tragándose el miedo y poniendo pose de pelea.

-Dabura: bien, comenzaré contigo y luego continuaré con tus amigos.

En seguida Black se transformó en ssj 3 y rápidamente se posiciono frente a Dabura lanzándole una ráfaga de ki desintegrándolo.

-Babidi: ¡¡¡Dabura…. Majin Buu mata a ese Maldito desgraciado, asesino a mi Dabura!!!.

Majin Buu no hizo caso más no fue necesario ya que Black rápidamente se abalanzó dándole una patada derecha en toda la cara, luego movió su pierna derecha a la izquierda volviendo a golpearlo y luego volvió a darle una patada derecha para después darle una patada izquierda con aún más fuerza mandándolo a volar, Black se teletransportó dándole una patada mandándolo al cielo, volvió a teletransportarse con las manos entrelazadas y en alto para darle un muy poderoso golpe a Majin buu mandándolo al suelo, se teletransportó dándole un patada regresándolo al cielo y volverse a teletransportarse para darle una patada mandándolo al suelo, una vez Majin Buu se estallo contra el suelo intento levantarse para ver a Black haciendo una chilena dándole una patada en la nuca a Majin Buu clavando su cara en el suelo, Black rápidamente sujetó uno de los pies de Majin Buu para después levantarlo y azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo y luego lanzarlo al cielo.

-Black: ¡¡¡Final Kamehameha!!! -. Gritó lanzándole su ataque deshaciendo a Majin Buu.

-Babidi: ¡¡¡Majin Buu!!!. -Grito impactado.

-Gohan: ¿Eso fue todo?, Fue muy rápido.

-Black: ese mal presentimiento no se me quita.

-supremo: esto aún no termina.- dijo aterrado.

En eso todos los pequeños restos de goma pertenecientes a Majin Buu comenzaron a agruparse hasta volver a formar a Majin Buu.

-Black: ¿Pero que?.

En eso Majin Buu se enojó soltando humo por las pequeñas aberturas de su cabeza, rápidamente y sin que lograrán verlo, Majin Buu se abalanzó hacía Black dándole un muy potente derechazo en el estómago haciéndolo regresar al estado base y escupir sangre, luego puso ambas manos frente a la cara de Black.

-supremo: ¡¡¡¡Black, sal de ahí!!!!.

Black abrió el ojo derecho para ver la grave situación en la que se encontraba, rápidamente se transformó en SSJ3 pero al mismo tiempo Majin Buu lanzó una ráfaga de ki impactando en Black.

-supremo/Kibito: ¡¡¡¡Black!!!!.- gritaron impactados ante la situación.

-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.

En seguida hubo una gran explosión mandando a volar a Black, aunque por el tamaño de la nube de humo negro y la perspectiva de Gohan, supremo y Kibito, no lograron ver a Black salir disparado. Black atravesó gran cantidad de montañas y en pocos segundos ya había viajado 5,892 kilómetros de su lugar de partida, se estrelló contra una montaña pero no puedo más que agrietarla y por física rebotó dejando ver sus ojos totalmente en blanco y luego comenzar a caer por la montaña hasta quedar justo en la base con varias heridas y quemaduras.

-de regreso con el supremo-.

-supremo: B… Bla… Black.- dijo totalmente perplejo y rápidamente la tristeza comenzó a inundarlo.

Los ojos de el supremo y Kibito comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Gohan: No siento su Ki.

-Babidi: jejejeje, parece que perdiste a tu jugador más valioso, pero ahora es mí turno… ¡Majin Buu, matalos!.

Majin Buu no hizo caso y se puso a jugar, como en el anime.

-Babidi: ¡¡Majin Buu te dije que los mates!!.- todavía no le hacía caso.- ¡¡¡Majin Buu hazme caso y mata al supremo y a sus compañeros!!!.- Grito molesto.

-Majin Buu: no quiero.

-Babidi: ¡¡¡¿Queé?, Te dije que los mates!!!.- grito aún más molesto.

-Majin Buu: no quiero.

-Babidi: grrrr.- en eso se le ocurre una idea.- Majin Buu yo soy un gran mago así que conozco el hechizo para devolverte a ese huevo, ¿Quieres volver a ese huevo?.

-Majin Buu: a a.- negó.

-Babidi: Entonces hazme caso y ¡¡¡Mata a esos entrometidos!!!.

En seguida Majin Buu se levantó y comenzó a dar saltos hacia ellos, Gohan rápidamente se transformó en ssj2 (su máxima transformación), y rápidamente se abalanzó a Majin Buu dándole una patada en la cara, Majin Buu sujetó la pierna de Gohan y justo cuando iba a golpearlo, Kibito y el supremo lanzaron dos esferas de ki a Majin Buu, Gohan logro liberarse y luego comenzó a lanzar esferas de ki a Majin Buu, pero el demonio rosa las esquivo posicionándose detrás de Gohan, Gohan intento darse vuelta pero no logro girar por completo antes de que Majin Buu le diera un gancho derecho que lo mandara a volar, luego se abalanzó hacia Kibito y el supremo, Kibito rápidamente puso su mano en el hombro del supremo y se teletransportó detrás de Babidi para intentar matarlo.

-Babidi: ¡¡¡Majin Buu!!!.

Justo antes de que Kibito lograse matar a Babidi, Majin Buu lo sujetó de la muñeca deteniendo su ataque y luego le dio un muy poderoso cabezazo mandándolo a volar, el supremo estaba a metros detrás de Majin Buu, rápidamente con sus poderes creo una docena de cuchillas y se las mando directo a Majin Buu, las cuchillas atravesaron el cuerpo de Majin Buu y para suerte de Babidi, quien estaba detrás de Majin Buu, apenas si recibió una herida superficial.

Majin Buu inmediatamente se puso en posición fetal para después estirarse de golpe haciendo que las cuchillas que lo atravesaban salieran disparadas, el supremo apenas si logro esquivarlas, pero no saliendo ileso, había recibido varias heridas superficiales y profundas gracias a las cuchillas, en eso Gohan apareció dándole una patada en la cara a Majin Buu mandándolo a volar, luego comenzó a lanzarle una ráfaga de ki para después poner ambas manos a un centímetro de su frente.

-Gohan: ¡¡¡Masenko!!!. Grito lanzándole una muy poderosa ráfaga de ki.

El ataque de Gohan impacto en Majin Buu creando una muy poderosa explosión luego de unos segundos Majin Buu apareció detrás de Gohan, está vez Gohan si logro darse vuelta y cubrirse de el golpe de Majin Buu, Gohan se deslizó 22 metros, alzó la mirada para ver que el demonio rosa se dirigia al él, junto cuando estuvo frente a él Gohan desapareció y reapareció detrás el demonio, Majin Buu paso de largo y Gohan alzó la mano derecha.

-Gohan: ¡Kienzan!.

Grito creando un disco de ki para después arrojarlo, cortando a Majin Buu pero inmediatamente sus partes se volvieron a unir, se detuvo, dio vuelta y volvió a abalanzarse a Gohan pero esta vez con mucha más velocidad, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre, luego dio un salto para darle una patada izquierda en la cara, haciendo que se deslizara 17 metros, luego Majin Buu hiso todas las poses del Final kame hame ha lanzándoselo a Gohan.

-Gohan: ¡¡Haaaaa!!.

Hubo una explosión que mandó a volar a Gohan ya inconsciente, el supremo con sus poderes logro detenerlo y esconderlo más justo en ese momento Babidi con su magia comenzó a apretarlo.

-supremo: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaa!!!.- gritaba del dolor.

-Babidi: me has causado muchos problemas supremo kaio, ahora te haré pagar.

Dijo para después comenzar a ejercer más precion, luego de dos segundos comenzaron a escucharse los primeros huesos rotos.

-supremo: ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!.

En eso Kibito apareció detrás de Babidi y con un fuerte golpe partió en dos los brazos y torso del mago, luego se teletransportó junto a él supremo quien como en la historia original le pidió que fueran por Gohan, luego se teletransportarón junto a Gohan para después teletransportarse a su planeta.

-Babidi: ¡¡Haaaaaaaa, Majin Buu ayudame!!.- Majin Buu solo rio al ver a Babidi en ese estado.

-Babidi: ¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame o te devuelvo a ese huevo!.

Majin Buu paro de reírse y de mala gana ayudó a Babidi regenerándolo -en el planeta sagrado- Kibito ya había curado a él supremo y ahora curaba a Gohan, una vez estuvo curado se despertó.

-Gohan: ¿Qué pasó?.

-Supremo: después de ese ataque de Majin Buu, quedaste mal herido y te trajimos aquí para curarte.

-Gohan: gracias por ayudarme.

-supremo: ahora comenzaremos un entrenamiento para incrementar tu fuerza y así logres derrotar a Majin Buu, por ahora permaneceremos con un perfil neutral ante la amenaza de Majin Buu.

-26 horas y 50 minutos después- el viento soplaba fuerte sobre el cuerpo del saiyajin, quien estaba inconsciente boca abajo sobre un muy pequeño charco de sangre, sangre seca cubría sus heridas y un poco de sus quemaduras, en eso su dedo índice de la mano derecha se movió y luego cerró el puño, el joven abrió lentamente su ojo derecho, su visión era borrosa pero poco a poco se aclaró hasta que logro ver su mano y todo el panorama, luego intento levantarse pero le era difícil debido a sus heridas, apenas si logro sentarse.

Tenía quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en la cara y cuerpo, su chaqueta había sido destruida por el ataque de Majin Buu, sus energías estaban restauradas pero sus heridas limitaban sus movimientos, a pesar de ello el joven se levantó, encendió su aura y salió volando en dirección a la ciudad más cercana, al llegar se dio cuenta de que habían centenas de Miles de cadáveres en las calles, comercios, casas y edificios.

-Black: ¿Pero que diablos paso?.- dijo para después descender.

El joven caminó por las calles repletas de cuerpos, estos todavía estaban calientes lo que indicaban una muerte reciente; si se preguntan ¿Por qué Black no fue asesinado?, La respuesta es simple el ki de Black era tan bajó que no pudo ser detectado por Majin Buu además de que al estar inconsciente parecía estar muerto, en eso pasó por un restaurante y el olor llamó su atención, entro y al tener hambre no pudo resistir y comenzó a comer todos los platillos que ahí se encontraban (robó, noo, es supervivencia XD), luego de acabar con todos los platillos que estaban servidos (que fácilmente eran unos 72), el saiyajin ya se sentía satisfecho y en ese instante sintió un poder muy familiar pero mucho más poderoso.

-Black: Majin Buu.- pronto se dio cuenta de algo más.- ¡Y hay personas con él!.

Rápidamente el saiyajin se transformó en ssj3 y se teletransportó a la estratósfera (lugar donde se llevó acabó la pelea de Goku ssj God y Bills, según el manga), rápidamente comenzó a descender a toda velocidad en menos de 0.0001 milisegundos el saiyajin llegó al templo de kamisama dándole un muy potente patada a Majin Buu en la cara haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y atravesará el templo siguiendo hasta estrellarse contra la superficie terrestre, Black rápidamente aprovecho el tiempo y comenzó a teletransportarse reuniendo a todos los que se encontraban en el templo para después teletransportarse al planeta sagrado.

-planeta sagrado- Black y los demás aparecieron en el planeta sagrado, Black cayo de rodillas del cansancio (ya todos saben quiénes son los que se encontraban en el templo así que no me pongo a nombrar lista).

-Krilin: ¿Estás bien?.- dijo arrodillándose junto a Black.

-Black: estoy bien, yo sólo no estoy acostumbrado a llevar a tantos con el Kai Kai.- después se levantó y caminó en dirección a él supremo y Kibito quienes no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de Black.

-Black: ¡¡Se ve bien, supremo!!.

El supremo y Kibito se dieron vuelta para ver al joven dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Supremo: ¡Black, creímos que habías muerto!.- dijo alegre para después comenzar a caminar hacia él.

-Black: no pueden mandarme al otro mundo fácilmente.- en eso estuvieron frente a frente.

-Kibito: dejá que te curé.- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Black curándolo y restaurando su ropa y chaqueta.

-Black: gracias Kibito.- dijo una vez Termino de curarlo.

En eso se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

-Kibito: ¿Ellos que hacen aquí?.- preguntó un poco molesto.

-Black: yo los traje, Majin Buu estaba apunto de matarlos… ellos son los últimos sobrevivientes de la tierra.

-supremo: bien, no importa… pueden quedarse, pero que no interrumpan.

-Black: yo me encargo de ello.- en eso se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Quién es él?.- dijo refiriéndose al kaio anciano que bailaba dando vueltas alrededor de Gohan.

-Supremo: es el supremo Kaio-sama de hace 15 generaciones.

-Black: ¡¡El supremo Kaio-sama de hace 15 generaciones!!.- grito asombrado.

-Krilin: ¿Ese es…?.

-Videl: ¡¡¡Gohan!!!.- dijo mientras corría en dirección a Gohan.

Rápidamente Black se puso frente a ella deteniéndola.

-Black: No interrumpas.

-Videl: ¡oye, déjame pasar!.- dijo molesta.

-Black: no, no debe interrumpir, le pido que regrese con los demás.

Videl hizo caso aunque de mala gana, Black como había sido encargado de cuidarlos tubo que seguirla y ver que nadie interrumpiese, 5 minutos pasaron pero parecían haber sido 12 ya que no había nada que hacer.

-Krilin: ¿Cómo soportas vivir aquí sin nada que hacer?.

-Black: te acostumbras.

-Kibito: ¿Qué haces aquí para pasar el tiempo?.

-Black: entrenó y hago que hacer.

-krilin: ¿Hacer que hacer?, ¿Cómo puedes hacer que hacer en un campo?.

-Black: tengo una cabaña.

-krilin: no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?.

-Black: depende… apropósito ¿Por qué Majin Buu cambio de forma?.

-krilin: al parecer la parte buena se dividió de la parte mala y luego la parte mala se comió a la parte buena.

-Black: ya veo.

-Videl: ¿Qué no hay nada que hacer?.

-Black: yo tengo que vigilarlos… ustedes, ¿No sé?.

-Krilin: seguro Gotenks ya debió ser comido por Majin Buu, al igual que Picollo.

-Black: ¿Gotenks?.

-Krilin: la fusión de Goten y Trunks.

-Black: ya veo, ¿Fusión potara o metamoru?.

-Krilin: ¡¡¿Conoces la fusión?, Y ¿Hay más de una?!!.- grito llamando la atención de todos.

-Yamcha: ¿Conoces la fusión?.

-Black: la fusión de la danza metamoru, técnica creada por los metamurjines ya que ellos no tenían un poder muy alto, cuando se fusionaban eran tan fuertes como para derrotar a un saiyajin; los requisitos para la función son: los guerreros deben tener el mismo poder, una estatura igual o similar y deben realizar los pasos en sincronía y sin errores, si se realiza correctamente dará como resultado el nacimiento de un nuevo guerrero con un poder increíble, el cual, ninguno de los individuos podría alcanzar por separado… la fusión potara es más efectiva, ya que no tiene ningún requisito, y otorga un poder un poco superior que la metamoru, dependiendo de cuando poder tenga que disminuir uno de los individuos; para Goten y Trunks la fusión perfecta fue la matamoru ya que su poder no era muy diferente.

-Krilin: si que eres inteligente.

-Black: dile eso a mí padre y es muy probable que crea que es una broma, si descubre que es cierto, me mataría.

-Krilin: jajajaja, ¿Es una broma, verdad?.- dijo nervioso.

-Black: ojalá fuera así, es por eso que escape de mi hogar.

-Krilin: creo que no quisiera saber eso.

Todos los cercanos a Black, escucharon Quedando atónitos.

-Videl: entonces, ¿Tu padre te golpeaba?.

-Black: si sólo hubieran sido golpes no me hubiera escapado.

-Videl: ¿Entonces que te hizo?.

Black cerró los ojos e inmediatamente en su mente comenzó a escuchar latigazos, disparos, huesos rotos, etcétera.

-Black: prefiero no hablar de eso.- dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, el anciano kaio había terminado el ritual liberando un enorme poder dentro de Gohan, todos quedaron atónitos ante tal poder, luego Kibito lo llevo a la tierra y le regreso su dogi (el morado). Después Gohan fue a detener a super Buu llevándose la sorpresa de que Goten, Trunks y Picollo todavía estaban con vida, como en el anime, Gohan humilló a Buu pero este logro escapar y regreso varía horas después y absorbió a Gotenks y Picollo, pero aún así no superaba a Gohan, quien tras confiarse y bajar la guardia, fue absorbido por Majin Buu.

-supremo: ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?.- decía en pánico.

Todos veían lo que sucedía por la esfera que el anciano supremo había creado, estaban asustados e impactados ya que Buu había absorbido a Gohan,y consecuentemente, se había vuelto mucho más poderoso.

-Black: puedo sugerir una fusión.

-supremo: ¿De que hablas?.- pregunto confundido.

-Goku: ¿Hablas de una fusión metamoru?... Es imposible eres muy bajo para mí, y muy poderoso para una fusión con los demás.

-anciano: tienes razón chico, una fusión nos sacará de este aprieto.

-Goku: pero no hay con quién pueda fusionarme… todos son más bajos que yo o más altos, además tendría que disminuir demasiado mi poder.

-Black: no si utilizas la fusión potara.

-Anciano: así es mucho.

-krilin: esa es la fusión de la que nos hablaste.

-supremo: ¿Potara?, ¿Hablas de nuestros pendientes?.

-Black: exacto.

-Kibito: ¿Cómo funciona?.

-anciano: ustedes.- dijo refiriéndose a Kibito y el supremo -. Cada uno quítense un pendiente, deben quitárselos de forma en que tengan los pendientes en orejas contrarias.

-supremo: bien, (voltea a su derecha) Kibito tu quítate el pendiente izquierdo y yo el derecho.

Enseguida ambos se quitaron los pendientes y fueron atraídos, chocaron estómagos y hubo un destello, cuando terminó mostró aún nuevo sujetó; piel lila, cabello Blanco, lacio y largo, vestía camiseta y pantalón cian, chaleco con hombreras color rojo con bordes amarillos, listón naranja en la cintura y batas amarillas; todos estaban sorprendidos por lo anterior, todos excepto Black y el anciano.

-Kibito Shin: ¡Ja, ahora soy muy poderoso, siento que podría vencer a Majin Buu!.- exclamó emocionado con la voz de el supremo.

-Black: no es así.

-Kibito Shin: ¿Qué?.- dijo confundido.

-anciano: el tiene razón, con ese poder sólo harás que te maté… para derrotar a Majin Buu necesitaremos un poder mayor… (voltea en dirección a Black) tú y son Goku son la mejor opción.

-Black: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.- grito impactado.

-anciano: una fusión entre ustedes sería muy poderosa, con su poder normal no serían rivales para Majin Buu, pero con el súper saiyajin serían el Guerrero perfecto para derrotarlo.

-Goku: ¡Perfecto!.

-Black: ¡Yo fusionarme con él!.- dijo impactado -. Lo lamento pero no lo haré.

-todos: ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.

-Black: yo no me fusionaré con un sujeto que no conozco, no compartiré cuerpo con él por una hora, ni siquiera por media hora.

-anciano: ¡¿De qué hablas?, La fusión es eterna!.

-Black: ¿De qué habla?, La fusión dura una hora.- dijo sorprendido por la falta de conocimiento de el supremo.

-anciano: no es así, de ser cierto yo ya me hubiera desfusionado.

-Black: ¿Usted está fusionado?.- pregunto intrigado.

-anciano: si, pero ese es tema para otro día.

-Black: bien, la razón por la que usted no se a desfusionado es que cuando un supremo Kaio-sama está involucrado, la fusión es permanente, en cambio, si ambos involucrados son mortales, la fusión solo durará una hora.

-anciano: ¿cómo sabes eso?.

-Black: Sheng Long me lo dijo.

-Kibito Shin: ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?.- pregunto curioso.

-Black: 3 años antes de llegar a este planeta… tenía 6 años en aquel entonces.

-Goku: Pero entonces si no puedo fusionarme con el, ¿Con quién me fusionaré?.

-Black: ¿Qué tal con tu amigo serio y gruñón?.

-Goku: ¿Hablas de Vegeta?, No puedo.

-Black: ¿Por qué no?.

-Bulma: él murió ayer.

-Black: ¡¡Ayer!!... ¡¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?!!.- pregunto impactado.

-Kibito Shin: cerca de 26 horas y 50 minutos.

-Black: ¿Tanto tiempo?.

Kibito Shin asintió confirmando lo dicho.

-anciano: bien, pero aún sigue la incógnita de quién más se fusionará……..

-Black: si su amigo está muerto, ¿Entonces por qué el se encuentra en la tierra?.

-Goku: ¿Qué de que hablas?.- pregunto confundido.

-Black: miren.

Dijo apuntando a la esfera del anciano supremo que mostraba que Vegeta estaba en la tierra y se dirigía a Buu.

-Black: ¡Anciano los pendientes!.

Rápidamente el anciano le dio los pendientes, sujetó a Goku y se teletransportó a la tierra.

-Goku: ¿Qué pasó?.

-Black: tenga y fusiónese con Vegeta.- dijo dándole los pendientes.

Goku los tomo, le agradeció y se fue para fusionarse con Vegeta, Black regreso al planeta sagrado, Goku encontró a Vegeta quien estaba apunto de pelear con Majin Buu, le dijo sobre la fusión pero Vegeta se reusó transformándose en ssj2 y abalanzándose a Majin Buu quien con un simple golpe la mandó al suelo moribundo, Goku molesto se transformó en SSJ3 y se abalanzó a Majin Buu pero el resultado fue el mismo, Majin Buu estaba apunto de matarlos cuando Vegeta aceptó, Goku le lanzó el pendiente y ambos se los pusieron fusionándose, dando nacimiento a Vegeto, quien inmediatamente se transformó en ssj2 y comenzó a pelear con clara ventaja.

-Kibito Shin: ¡Es increíble, ese es el poder de la fusión de El señor Goku y el señor Vegeta!.

-Black: y la fusión no tiene su máximo poder.

-krilin: cierto, el todavía no está usando el super saiyajin 3.

-Black: no me refiero a eso, Vegeto no posee el poder que debería, seguro debe ser por las lesiones de Goku y Vegeta al momento de fusionarse.

-Krilin: y ¿Cuánto poder debería de tener?.

-Black: Vegeto en estado base debería de ser un poco inferior al primer Majin Buu, por ende no debería de necesitar el super saiyajin 2 para superar a Majin Buu, sólo la primera transformación.

La batalla fue feroz, durante 59 minutos ambos pelearon y al final Vegeto fue absorbido, Vegeto se desfusiono dentro del cuerpo de Majin Buu, Goku y Vegeta liberaron a todos los que fueron absorbidos y luego salieron de su cuerpo, Majin Buu no sólo disminuyó su poder si no que cambió volviéndose Kid Buu.

Luego kid Buu creo una enorme esfera de energía amenazando destruir el planeta, pero en ese momento Kibito Shin y Black llegaron con su Kai Kai y se llevaron a todos, luego Kid Buu destruyo la tierra y se teletransportó al planeta sagrado, Vegeta y Goku pelearon justos pero no antes de que Dende y Kibito Shin los curarán, Kibito Shin y Black se llevaron a los demás para que no sufrieran daños, ambos mantenían a raya a Kid Buu, en eso kid Buu le dio una patada en la cara a Vegeta mandándolo a volar.

-Goku: ¡¡Vegeta!!.

Luego kid Buu aprovechando la distracción le dio un gancho izquierdo mandando a Goku en dirección a Vegeta, ambos estaban moribundos.

-Black: Kibito Shin cuídelos, iré a pelear.

Kibito Shin asintió y Black rápidamente se fue volando, Kid Buu estaba apunto de matar a Vegeta y Goku Cuando Black en ssj3 le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar.

-niveles de poder-

-Black (senkai): 180,000,000. -Black (ssj): 9,000 millones. -Black (ssj2): 18,000 millones.

-Black (SSJ3): 72,000 millones. -Kid Buu: 60,320 millones. -Kibito Shin: 5,500 millones.

Luego Black fue volando en dirección a Buu, Majin Buu se levantó y le lanzó un gancho izquierdo, Black lo esquivo dándole un izquierdazo seguido de un derechazo, opercot izquierdo, patada derecha al costado izquierdo del torso, izquierdazo, patada en el mentón, se lleva la rodilla al pecho dándole una patada en el pecho a Majin Buu mandándolo a volar.

Majin Buu se detuvo y rápidamente se abalanzó a Black lanzándole un derechazo, Black lo esquivo agachándose para después darle una lluvia de golpes en el estómago, luego dio un paso atrás para darle una patada en el mentón y luego bajar la pierna golpeándolo con el talón en el pecho estrellándolo contra el suelo, lo sujetó del tobillo, lo levanto y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo, luego lo arrojó al suelo y por física rebotó en el suelo, luego le lanzó una patada en la espalda mandándolo al cielo, luego Black puso sus manos a su derecha detrás de la espalda.

-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.- gritó lanzado su ataque.

El ataque de Black impacto en Majin buu creando una gran explosión, luego Majin Buu apareció detrás de Black dándole una patada en el hígado y mandándolo a volar luego comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de esferas de ki para después aparecer detrás de él dándole una patada en la espalda para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago, luego lo sujetó de la cara y lo azotó contra la suelo, lo levantó y lo soltó dándole al mismo tiempo le dio un puñetazo derecho en el estómago, un gancho izquierdo en la cara, un rodillazo izquierdo en el hígado, codazo derecho en la cara y con la pierna derecha lo barre, luego le da un puñetazo derecho al suelo y su puño salió por debajo de Black dándole un golpe en la espalda mandándolo al cielo, luego reapareció arriba de él dándole un golpe en el estómago mandándolo al suelo, luego incremento el tamaño de sus brazos sujetando a Black de los costados de los hombros para después jalarlo y darle un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz, lo sujetó del tobillo, expandió el largo de su brazo y comenzó a hacerlo girar hasta estrellarlo con las montañas cercanas para después lanzarlo, Black se estrelló en el suelo y se deslizó creando una zanja, Majin Buu alzó su mano con tan sólo su dedo índice extendido y comenzó a crear una esfera de ki, en segundos había creado una esfera de ki enorme.

Majin Buu lanzó la esfera en dirección a Black, el joven rápidamente se levantó y detuvo la esfera, para después con mucha dificultad desviarla hacia arriba, en ese momento Kid buu cayó de pie sobre el pecho del joven y trató de absorberlo pero Black fue rápido y desintegró la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando sólo sus piernas, Black rápidamente se apartó de el y una vez Buu se regenero, el se abalanzó dándole un derechazo haciéndolo retroceder, luego Buu se abalanzó a Black más el desapareció en el último instante y reapareció 130 metros atrás de Majin Buu.

-Black: debo eliminarlo rápido o tendré problemas.

Enseguida Majin Buu se abalanzó a Black, el joven concentro su aura en la mano derecha creando su espada de Ki, luego movió su mano en diagonal ascendente de derecha a izquierda lanzándole un viento que corto el cuerpo de Kid Buu, luego bajo la mano y la movió en diagonal ascendente de izquierda a derecha, para después alzar su mano y bajarla cortando a Buu, luego presionó la punta de su espada contra su mano izquierda, rodeó su mano derecha y jalo creando su espada, luego hizo los mismos movimientos anteriores lanzando flechas de ki que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Buu, luego se abalanzó a Buu cortándolo por la mitad, siguió por 22 metros hasta detenerse y un segundo después Majin Buu hizo explosión, después de unos segundos la nube de humo negro se disipó dejando ver a un Majin Buu todo deforme el cual se regenero y dio vuelta, en ese instante Black le lanzó la espada clavándosele en el pecho y después Hubo una explosión del triple de poder.

Black rápidamente puso su mano derecha en alto con la palma viendo al cielo y comenzó a crear una esfera de los colores del arcoíris que en pocos segundos tenía un diámetro de 15 centímetros y un poder de 132,000 millones.

-Black: ¡¡¡Muere!!!.- grito lanzando su ataque.

El ataque de Black impacto en Majin buu desintegrándolo por completo acabando con la amenaza – mientras tanto – Goku había logrado ver la exposición que acabo con Buu.

-Goku: quisiera volver a pelear con él, deseo que renazca en alguien bueno, entrante para volverme más fuerte y así poder vencerlo.

-Black: no necesita desear que renazca, es totalmente seguro que el renacerá.- dijo con su típico tono serio.

-Goku: ¿cuando llegaste?.- dijo adolorido.

-Black: lo suficiente para oír todo lo que dijo, pero no sé preocupe no diré nada… ahora los llevaré con Kibito Shin para que los curé.

-Goku: Gracias.

Vegeta no respondió puesto que estaba inconsciente, Black puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Goku y Vegeta y luego se teletransportó con el resto, Kibito Shin y Dende curaron a los tres.

-Kibito Shin: Black, ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte en un día sin ningún entrenamiento?.

-Black: los saiyajins tienen una habilidad llamada "Senkai" la cual consiste en que cuando me curó de mis heridas me vuelvo más fuerte.

-Videl: ahora ya no tenemos un lugar al que volver.

-Gohan: no importa podemos reconstruir la tierra y resucitar a todos con las esferas de namek.

-Goku: tienes razón Gohan.

-Black: nosotros podemos llevarlos a namek.

Después Black y Kibito Shin llevaron a todos a Namek, reunieron las esferas y pidieron los tres deseos, 1. Reconstruir la tierra. 2. Revivir a los asesinados por Majin buu y la explosión de la tierra, pues creían que solo Ten Shin Han y Chaos habían muerto en está, siendo que también Satan y el perrito murieron. 3. Hacer que todos en la tierra olvidarán lo sucedido con Majin Buu.


	10. Malas noticias

Malas noticias

Por medio de la presente, les informo que mi Fic "Un saiyajin en el mundo humano" estará en pausa Momentánea, esto por varias razones:

1.No tengo tanta inspiración como antes.

2.No tengo motivación.

3.Mi fic no posee el apoyo deseado.

4.Necesito un descanso para des estresarme.

Pero no sé preocupen ya que sólo se trata de una pausa, el fic regresará a su debido momento, yo les daré aviso cuando el momento llegue, también tengo otras noticias:

1.Es muy probable que dentro de esta o la próxima semana publique un nuevo fic.

2.La sección de "curiosidades sobre mis fic's" será descontinuada hasta nuevo aviso.

Gracias por su comprensión, me despido y les deseo unas felices vacaciones.

Publicado: martes 2 de julio del 2019.


	11. capítulo 10

**_Lamento si tarde un poco pero técnicamente no me he pasado de la fecha límite de publicación que había anunciado el 10 de julio._**

**_En este tiempo pude haber escrito de 2 a 4 capítulos pero me entretuve leyendo un fic llamado "Sunset among shadow" y viendo el anime de "nanatsu no taizai" los culés recomiendo ver y/o leer. El fic Sunset among shadow no te lo recomiendo si es que eres homofóbico y/o no te gustan las historias obscuras ( obscuras en cuanto te muestran el sufrimiento emocional de los personajes y que hagan bromas con esto, aunque son contadas las situaciones de las bromas), la homosexualidad explícita y/o semi-explícita comienza a partir del capítulo 24 y el sufrimiento emocional desde el capítulo 1 (también hay algo de violencia física), como no soy homofóbico ni me afecta demasiado este tipo de historias obscuras, pues me gustó, pero aún así si hubieron escenas que si se me hicieron muy obscuras y otras muy presurosas, por ejemplo: ¿Quién diablos da un beso en su primera cita?, Fue un beso en la mejilla, pero aún así, ¿Quién lo hace?._**

**_De Nanatsu no taizai pues es un buen anime, pero en "MÍ OPINIÓN", no es mejor que Dragon ball Super (sobre todo el manga), y Boku no heroes, ni Dragon ball es tan bueno como éste último._**

**_Una cosa más, me gustaría que me dejaran algunas ideas para mí fic secundario, y algunas más para este fic, si las ideas me gustan mucho o no cambian demasiado y/o no afectan en absoluto a las ideas que ya tengo las pondré. Sin más que decir ¡¡Comencemos!!._**

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano**.

_Capítulo 10: el dios más poderoso del universo_.

-3 años y 364 días después de los sucesos de Majin Buu- Black y Gohan se encontraban entrenando como algunos otros días después de Majin Buu, ambos lanzaban puñetazos, rodillazos, codazos y patadas creando grandes hondas de choque que destruían las montañas, piedras y terrenos cercanos. Gohan lanzó una patada derecha a Black quién la bloqueo con su antebrazo para lanzar un derechazo, el cual Gohan detuvo sujetando el puño de Black.

-Gohan: tu mejora es notoria, Black.- dijo algo cansado.

-Black: lo mismo digo.

Luego dieron un salto hacia atrás separándose por 7 metros.

-Black: no me rendiré fácilmente así que prepárate.- dijo poniendo pose de combate.

-Gohan: lo mismo digo.- dijo poniendo pose de combate.

En seguida ambos se abalanzaron, Gohan lanzó un derechazo y Black lo esquivo al mismo tiempo que lanzó un derechazo, Gohan no logro esquivarlo rompiéndole la nariz, Black rápidamente lo bario dándole un codazo en el pecho al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en la espalda, luego sujetó de la cara de Gohan y lo sostuvo frente a él dándole una patada en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera, luego se abalanzó a Gohan quien se dio cuenta lanzando un derechazo, Black se detuvo y bloqueo el golpe con ambas manos, el golpe creo una fuerte honda expansiva que creo un cráter de 20.658 kilómetros de diámetro.

-Gohan: pudiste haber dado un salto o haberte teletransportado para esquivarlo.

-Black: de haberlo hecho no hubiera podido aprender lo necesario.

-Gohan: ¿Aprender qué?.

Black sólo puso mirada sería para después dar un giro acercándose a Gohan para darle una patada derecha en el estómago y luego un opercot derecho en la cara para concluir con una patada en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una montaña, luego Black le dio un puñetazo derecho en el estómago, gancho izquierdo, opercot derecho, y continuó con una lluvia de golpes, lanzó un izquierdazo el cual Gohan detuvo, lanzó un derechazo pero el resultado fue el mismo, luego Gohan le lanzó una patada al pecho haciéndolo retroceder después se liberó y abalanzó a Black lanzándole un derechazo, Black lo desvió con su mano derecha y lanzó un rodillazo derecho, Gohan dio un salto esquivando el golpe y posicionándose detrás de Black para lanzarle un golpe con su brazo izquierdo moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda.

Black bloqueo el ataque y giro lanzándole un izquierdazo, Gohan lo bloqueo al mismo tiempo que lanzó una patada izquierda, Black lo bloqueo y rápidamente Gohan lanzó un derechazo dándole en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. El joven alzó la mirada para ver que Gohan le lanzó una patada izquierda, rápidamente se teletransportó detrás de Gohan con los dedos entrelazados lanzándole un golpe, Gohan rápidamente puso su mano izquierda en el suelo esquivando el ataque al mismo tiempo que le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar, Black rápidamente se detuvo en el aire para después dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Gohan, el híbrido rápidamente dio un saltó hacia atrás esquivando la patada de Black.

El joven impacto con el suelo creando un gran cráter y consecuentemente, un terremoto de gran magnitud (9.7) que sólo duró unos segundos, rápidamente se abalanzó a Gohan Quien hiso lo mismo, ambos lanzaron un izquierdazo golpeándose en las caras mutuamente, luego ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas para caer exhaustos varios metros atrás.

Después se varios segundos Black fue el primero en levantarse para después caminar hasta Gohan y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Black: ¿Empate?.

-Gohan: empate.

-Black: estoy mejorando.

-Gohan: y demasiado rápido, hace una semana no podías ganarme.

-Black: esos 4 años de entrenamiento dieron sus frutos.

-Gohan: ¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de Bulma?.

-Black: no, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Gohan: ¿Qué clase de cosas?.

-Black: tengo que hacer el que hacer en mi cabaña y ayudar a Kibito Shin y el anciano supremo, pero son cosas cotidianas si vives en el planeta sagrado.

-Gohan: entiendo… se está haciendo tarde.- dijo observando que el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-Black: es cierto, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Gohan.- dijo dando saludo japonés.

-Gohan: hasta pronto Black.- dijo también dando saludo japonés.

Después Black y Gohan se irguieron, Black puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente para después teletransportarse.

Un día después, en un planeta distante – un gran gato humanoide de color morado, vestía un pantalón azul marino, un listón azul verdoso en la cintura, y una especie de collar (no sé cómo se llama ese encajé) con rayas negras y azules, anillos de oro en los bíceps y muñequeras también de oro; estaba acompañado por un hombre de más de 2 metros de piel azul; cabello albino, largo y peinado hacia arriba; vestía una túnica de color granate y negro, tenía un bastón de color oro y en la parte superior un anillo azul con una esfera de cristal en el centro del anillo, además, también habían 4 cienpiés humanoides, uno gordo con capa y los demás delgados.

El gato humanoide observaba la comida que los ciempiés le servían en la mesa mientras se realiza los labios ansioso de las delicias frente a él.

-ciempiés 1 (el gordo): rápido traigan el resto.- dijo dándole órdenes al resto. por favor Bills sama, coma esto para satisfacer su hambre… estos platillos fueron preparados especialmente para usted por el mejor chef de este planeta.

Enseguida el gato comenzó a comer los platillos, degustando las delicias ahí presentes. En eso Bills sama tomo una copa llena de un líquido extraño, la bebió y se relamió los labios para después comenzar a torcer, su acompañante volteó a ver a él señor Bills sama sin moverse, el ciempiés solo sonreía mientras uno de sus asistentes ocultaba detrás de la espalda un frasco con una calavera grabada, este burbujeaba y soltaba algo de humo, después Bills sama volvió a relamerse los labios pero ahora con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bills: esta cosa está muy sabrosa, su "sazón" es exquisito, de hecho, creo que es de mi gusto.

-Ciempiés: ah… me alegro que le guste.- dijo algo nervioso.

-Bills: por cierto, ¿De verdad creyeron que podrían matarme con un veneno como ése?.- dijo apuntando al asistente que lo tenía y dando una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-ciempiés: ¿Ve-veneno?... No sea absurdo, talvez no fue de su agrado… en ese caso, ¿Por qué no prueba la sopa de vegetales vincotto?.- dijo acercándole un plato con sopa.

-bills: ¿Sopa de… vegetales?.- pregunto confundido y curioso.

-ciempiés: nuestra sopa es muy reconocida y excepcional.

-bills: olvídalo, no importa.- dijo recargado en su silla -. Muy mal para ustedes, pues eh decidido que destruiré este planeta.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ciempiés: Maldición… en ese caso.- dijo sacando una ballesta y su asistente saco una bazuca.

Bills sama puso su dedo al frente creando una pequeña esfera de ki, en seguida la lanzó antes de que pudieran disparar haciendo explotar todo el planeta creando una súper Nova, entre los escombros lograban verse el señor Bills y su asistente.

-asistente: al final sí destruiste el planeta como tenías planeado.

-Bills: si, simplemente no podíamos dejar vivir a esos tipos por siempre, además acabó de recordar un sueño que tuve sobre "el".

-asistente: ¿Un sueño?, ¿De qué tipo?.- pregunto curioso para después escuchar la explicación de Bills Sama -. Así que, ¿Recordó a un tipo que apareció en este sueño profético suyo?.

-Bills: Así es, un sujeto que incluso podría enfrentarse a mí, su nombre es "súper saiyajin dios".

-asistente: ¿Súper saiyajin dios?.

-Bills: o algo así, no recuerdo.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-asistente: bien, ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa?, Así podrá recordarlo.

-Bills: está bien, regresemos.

Planeta sagrado, momentos antes – Black se encontraba meditando cuando algo lo hiso desconcentrarse junto a Kibito Shin y el anciano supremo.

-Black: ah… ese ki, ¿Es el Ki de un dios?.- dijo impactado.

-Kibito Shin: Uno de nuestros planetas ancestrales desapareció.

-anciano: estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento de esto, ¡El dios a despertado…!.- exclamó eso último con una voz algo tétrica.

-Black: ¿Dios de la destrucción?, ¿Se refiere a Bills Sama?.

-anciano: si, a él mismo me refiero, el dios de la destrucción está en movimiento.

-Black: hmph si tan solo él hubiera despertado hace 4 años no hubiera habido tantos inconvenientes con Majin Buu.- dijo algo molesto.

Planeta de Bills momentos después – Bills y su asistente se encontraban frente a un extraño pez con una pecera que levitaba.

-pez: y te encontrarás cara a cara con el súper saiyajin dios.

-bills: lo ves Whis, la llegada de mi oponente por excelencia.

-Whis: bueno, el pez oráculo dijo que es así, así que talvez lleve algún día. Pero ten en cuenta Bills Sama, el planeta Vegeta donde habitaban los saiyajins, hace mucho tiempo que fue destruido.

-Bills: ah, es cierto.- dijo dándose una palmada en la frente algo molesto -. Yo fui el que le ordenó a Freezer destruirlo hace tiempo.

En seguida Whisky comenzó a buscar saiyajins sobrevivientes con la ayuda de su bastón.

-Whis: aunque, son unos pocos los que sobrevivieron al encontrarse en otros planetas durante la destrucción del planeta… los saiyajins sobrevivientes se encuentran resguardados en el planeta tierra.

-Bills: ¿Planeta tierra?, ¿Te refieres a ese planeta donde habitaban esos dinosaurios desagradables y Tuve que destruirlos?.

-Whis: si, creo que eso hizo…- después Whis observo por la esfera de su bastón, donde se encontraba uno los saiyajins sobrevivientes -. Un saiyajin se encuentra en otro lugar… este es Son Goku, el que derrotó a Freezer.

-Bills: ¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Un saiyajin derrotó a Freezer?!!!.- gritó anonadado.

-Whis: si, Freezer fue derrotado por un saiyajin conocido como Son Goku… tal se encuentra actualmente en los dominios del kaio del norte.

-Bills: un saiyajin en dominios de un kaio.- dijo intrigado -. Y que además derrotó a Freezer, es muy curioso de hecho… bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, Vayamos al planeta del Kaio del norte.

En el planeta del Kaio del norte – Son Goku usaba su dogi habitual, arrastraba un enorme cubo de metal que estaba atado a su cintura, tal cubo tenía un peso de alrededor de 6 toneladas, para el saiyajin no era la gran cosa, Bubbles el mono mascota de él Kaio corría junto al saiyajin.

-Goku: Gracias al dinero que Mr. Satán me dio, por fin milk me dejó venir a entrenar… es bueno verte bubbles.

-Bubbles; ho ho.

-Kaio Sama: ¡¡Esto es un gran problema!!.- grito alarmado.

-Goku: ¿Qué pasa Kaio Sama?, ¿Volviste a hacerte en los pantalones?.

-kaio Sama: ¡¡¡¿Pero que te pasa, cabeza hueca?!!!.- gritó molesto.

-Goku: Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? Estabas gritando que había un problema.

-Kaio Sama: pero si aún no me he mojado… sin embargo, estoy apunto de hacerlo.- dijo volteando a su parte inferior.

El saiyajin estaba confundido por el comportamiento del Kaio del norte.

-Kaio Sama: Bills Sama viene hacia acá.- dijo asustado.

-Goku: ¿Quién es él?.- pregunto intrigado.

-Kaio Sama: ¡El dios de la destrucción Bills Sama, el dios más poderoso del universo!.- exclamó asustado.

-Goku: ¿Dios de la destrucción?, Nunca lo había escuchado.- dijo algo confundido.

-Kaio Sama: ¡¡¡Estamos perdidos, totalmente perdidos!!!.- gritaba en pánico.

-Goku: y ¿También dijiste que era el más fuerte en el universo?, En ese caso… ¡¡Definitivamente quisiera pelear con él!!.- grito esa última parte emocionado.

-Kaio Sama: ¡¡¿Pero que te pasa?, Sólo estás viéndolo como un rival, si haces enojar a Bills Sama, te puedo asegurar que estaremos en grandes problemas!!.- gritó molesto con el saiyajin.

-suena bien para mí, ¿Vamos a luchar?.

Kaio Sama quedó helado del miedo pues reconocía quien era el dueño de tal voz.

-Kaio Sama: Bi-Bi-Bi ¡¡¡Bills Sama… Whis Sama!!!.- gritó aterrado.

-Goku: ¡¡Así que usted es Bills Sama, ¿Y usted peleará conmigo?!!.- grito emocionado.

-Kaio Sama: Go… Goku… baja la voz y escoge cuidadosamente tus palabras. No le haga caso Bills Sama, por favor perdonarlo, él es solo un tonto que no sabe lo que dice.- dijo asustado y tratando de que Bills no se molestase.

-Whis: el señor Bills ha vendido aquí por qué tiene asuntos pendientes con este saiyajin.

-Kaio Sama: ¿He?.

En seguida se escucha el sonido de un aura, Kaio Sama Voltea solo para ver que Goku se había transformado en súper saiyajin.

-Goku: Bills Sama, aquí voy. No pienso contenerme.

-Kaio Sama: ¡¡¿Qué haces Goku?...!! ¡¡¡Detente en este momento!!

-Bills: Bien, ven a mi con todo tu poder.

En seguida Goku se abalanzó hacia Bills, cuando estuvo frente a él se teletransportó apareciendo detrás de él y con la mano izquierda le lanzó un golpe de derecha a izquierda, el señor Bills inclinó la cabeza esquivando el ataque dejando a Goku sorprendido por la facilidad con la que esquivo su ataque, rápidamente se posiciona frente a Bills y le lanza un derechazo a la cara, el cuál, esquiva agachándose, Goku le lanza un izquierdazo y Bills da un salto esquivándolo, en seguida Goku lanza una lluvia de golpes pero todos daban el mismo efecto.

-Bills Sama: Eso me recuerda, creí que todos los saiyajines poseían cabello negro.

-Whis: creo que lo que ve ante usted es el resultado de su cambio en súper saiyajin. Es una técnica de transformación que los saiyajins han estado usando recientemente.

-Bills: ya veo.

-Goku: tienes razón. Veamos cómo manejas un súper saiyajin fase 2.- dijo transformándose en dicha fase.

En seguida el saiyajin se abalanzó lanzándole una lluvia de golpes que Bills Bloqueaba.

-Bills Sama: ahora veo como te las arreglaste para derrotar a Freezer… pero, ¿Eso es todo?, No veo nada más.

-Goku: je je je, no me subestime, le voy a mostrar… mi forma más poderosa….- enseguida se pone en pose de transformación y pasa a la siguiente transformación -. ¡¡Este es el super saiyajin 3!!.

Bills veían la nueva apariencia de Son Goku mientras Kaio Sama y Bubbles corrían a la casa.

-Kaio Sama: ¡¡Corre Bubbles!!.- gritaba asustado.

-Whis: oh mi…

-Bills Sama: nada mal… casi estoy impresionado.- dijo ansioso para poner pose de combate.

Nota: como ya dije en episodios anteriores está saga está basada en el manga y está será la mas apegada, la siguiente saga estará basada en la película y el resto en el manga pero tendrá bastantes cambios para apegarla más a mi universo (al menos la saga de Black Goku).

En el planeta sagrado.

-Anciano: ¡¿Qué… qué significa todo esto?, ¿Goku y Bills Sama están peleando?!.- exclamó perplejo.

-Black: ese Goku, nunca va a entender las consecuencias que pueden llegar por su insaciable deseó de pelea.- dijo un tanto molesto con los ojos cerrados y los Brazos cruzados.

En un lugar distante en el universo – habían dos personas que volaban por el espacio, el primero era como Bills Sama pero más gordo y el segundo, como Whis pero mujer, con el cabello sujeto en cola de caballo y túnica verde oliva.

-Gato: ¿Esta presencia… es de Bills?.

-chica: así que apareció.

-Gato: maldición, así que finalmente has despertado.- dijo algo molesto.

-chica: parece que se encuentra en medió de un combate en el planeta del Kaio del norte.- dijo observando con ayuda de bastón.

-gato: si se encuentra en medió de un combate, es posible que pasara nuestra presencia desapercibida.

-chica: es imposible. ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?.

.- en el planeta del Kaio del norte -.

-Goku: ¡¡¡Orryaaaaaaaa!!.- gritó lanzando un derechazo descendente.

(Sé que ese grito no es mi estilo, pero viene en el manga), Bills dio un salto esquivando el ataque sin dificultades, el puño de Goku siguió hasta impactar con el suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que incluso causó un gran daño al otro lado del planeta.

-goku: ¡¡Maldita sea, para ganarme al menos debería hacer un contraataque, Bills Sama… si seguimos así, como voy a tener una idea de que tan fuerte es.

En eso Bills Sama apareció frente al saiyajin.

-Bills Sama: de acuerdo.

En seguida le dio un golpe en la frente con el dedo medio, Goku cayo de espaldas y se deslizó creando una zanja.

-Kaio Sama: ¡¡¡Go Goku!!!.- gritó impactado.

En seguida Son Goku se levantó limpiándose la sangre de las heridas.

-Bills Sama: Bien entonces, date prisa y llega a ese nivel…. Transfórmate y muéstrame el dios súper saiyajin.- dijo ansioso embozando una sonrisa.

-Goku: ¿Dios súper saiyajin?,¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!.- dijo confundido y adolorido.

-Bills Sama: no puedes transfórmate en algo más.- dijo sorprendido por la revelación.

-Goku: esta es mi forma final…. No tengo nada más allá de esto….

-Whis: vaya, esto es sorprendente.

-Bills Sama: Maldición… y yo aquí poniendo mis esperanzas.

Después en un rápido movimiento se posicionó detrás de Son Goku y con una sonrisa en el rostro (¿por qué diablos tiene una sonrisa en el rostro si está decepcionado? Yo no lo sé, así es como aparece en el manga), le dio un golpe en las cervicales haciendo que regresará a su estado base y cayera al suelo noqueado.

-Bills Sama: tonto, Entonces vayamos a echar un vistazo a los demás saiyajin en la tierra… Vayamos ahí, Whis.

-Whis: si señor.- dijo para después retirarse.

.- en otro lugar del universo -.

El gato gordo morado (por no decir obeso) y la chica de piel azul volaban por el espacio dirigiéndose a una dirección no especificada.

-Gato: ¿Aún no Nos a notado?.

-Chica: no. Por ahora estamos bien. Ellos se dirigen a otro lugar.

-Gato: perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

.- con el dios de la destrucción -.

Bills Sama y Su asistente Whis Sama viajaban por el espacio en dirección a la tierra.

-Whis: estamos apuntó de llegar, señor.

-Bills Sama: así que está el tierra.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Comentario: increíble todavía no termina y ya llevamos dos capítulos del manga.

Kaio Sama se acercó pará ver el estado en el que él saiyajin pura sangre se encontraba, este estaba en el suelo en mal estado.

-Kaio Sama: Goku, ¿Estás bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

En seguida el saiyajin comenzó a lanzar quejidos de dolor.

-Goku: No… pude hacer nada.- dijo adolorido.

-kaio Sama: ¡¡Claro, por eso te dije que pararas!! ¡Siempre intentando lo imposible!.- Gritó y exclamó alga molesto.

-Goku: Bills Sama dijo lago sobre ir a la tierra… que mal en la tierra… están celebrando el cumpleaños de Bulma.

.- en el planeta sagrado -.

Los tres sujetos estaban nerviosos ante la situación, el dios destructor había despertado, destruyó un planeta, peleó con Son Goku y ahora se encontraba en la tierra en busca de algo, ¿Qué exactamente?, Eso era incierto. Imposible de descifrar para ellos, el joven saiyajin en su mente daba vueltas al asunto en busca de una respuesta a lo que el dios buscaba y como la situación podría empeorar. Sus respuestas fueron respondidas cuando sintió un incremento en le ki de Bills Sama.

-Black: ¿Qué?, ¿Otra vez?.- dijo al asombrado.

-Kibito Shin: Bills Sama volvió a involucrarse en una palea.- dijo nervioso.

-Black: ¿Y ahora con quién?.

.- En la tierra/crucero de lujo donde se celebra el cumpleaños de Bulma -.

Todos los Guerreros z se encontraban en el suelo, todo indica que habían sido derrotados por el dios destructor.

-Bills: he venido a preguntarles sobre el dios súper saiyajin y me tratan así de mal.

-Gotenks: ¡¡¿Mal?!!.- Gritó confundido -. ¡¡¡Lo único que hicimos fue no darte un trozo de pudín!!!.

-Bills Sama: ¿No darme un trozo de pudín?,¿Todo lo que han hecho?... ¡¡¡Desgraciado, puede que ustedes lo coman todos los días pero para mí iba a ser la primera vez que me comía un puto pudín!!!.- gritó molesto.

-Gotenks: ¡Bueno, pero Buu se lo comió todo, no pudimos hacer nada!...- en seguida se transformó en súper saiyajin 3-. ¡¡¡Nos arruinas la fiesta y encima haces una rabieta… ya estoy harto!!!.

Dijo para después abalanzase al gato humanoide lanzándole un derechazo, Bills Sama detuvo el golpe sujetándolo de la muñeca con su mano izquierda.

-Bills Sama: parece que tendré que serte una lección.

Dijo alzando los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha para después golpear a Gotenks en el trasero haciéndolo gritar de dolor, después lo sujeto de la muñeca para hacerlo girar y después pues lanzarlo al mar.

-Gohan: ¡¡¡Maldito…. Haaaaaaa!!!.- Gritó molesto.

Bills volteó para ver a Gohan ssj2, su aura cambio de dorada a blanca, su cabello cambio a negro y volvió a su forma normal, pero aún así su ki no disminuyó si no que incrementó, ahora Gohan era dos veces más fuerte que Vegito ssj 2.

-Gohan: ¡¡¡Pagaras por esto!!!.- Gritó abalanzándose.

Bills rápidamente le dio un gancho izquierdo directo en la cara, Gohan rápidamente le dio una patada derecha en la cara seguida de un izquierda en el mentón, rápidamente Bills Sama se reincorporo para recibir el puñetazo derecho de Gohan mandándolo a volar fuera del crucero, Gohan fue volando tras el, Bills Sama comenzó a lanzarle una gran cantidad de esferas de energía las cuales fueron esquivadas o desviadas por el saiyajin, una vez estuvo Frente a él desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, Bills lanzó un golpe pero Gohan resultó ser una ilusión, Gohan le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, un gancho derecho en la cara y terminó dándole un golpe en la espalda con ambas manos entrelazadas mandándolo directo al mar luego puso ambas manos frente a su frente.

-Gohan: ¡¡¡Masenko!!!.- Gritó lanzando su ataque.

Una gran ráfaga de Ki abrió un agujero en el mar e impacto contra Bills Sama, hubo una enorme explosión la cual creó una gran ola gigante la cual los guerreros z tuvieron que usar su ki para deshacerse de ella, los segundos pasaban y no había señales de Bills Sama, el mar había volvió a agruparse deshaciéndose del agujero en este, pocos segundos después Bills Sama salió del agua. El gato humanoide apenas si tenía uno o dos; Gohan estaba impactado, todos sus ataques apenas si le habían hecho daño.

-Bills Sama: será que este es el poder de un dios súper saiyajin.- pregunto para sus mismo.

-Gohan: ¿Qué súper saiyajin?.- pregunto confundido.

-Bills Sama: ¡¿Qué…?!, Entonces ¿Este no es el poder de un dios súper saiyajin?... Pero que decepción.

Bills Sama alzó la mano y rápidamente creo una ráfaga de viento que mandó a volar a Gohan, el híbrido se estrelló en el agua cerca del crucero haciendo que el crucero se tambaleara. Después de unos segundos Bills Sama aterrizó en el crucero.

-Picollo: idiota.- dijo para después intentar cargar su técnica pero fue interrumpido.

-Vegeta: alto Picollo, es inútil luchar contra él.

-Bills: vaya, vaya… pero si es el pequeño príncipe Vegeta, cuanto tiempo. La última vez que te vi, eras así de grande.- dijo poniendo su mano a la altura de su muslo señalando la estatura del príncipe.

-Vegeta: Dios de la destitución Bills.- dijo un tanto nervioso pero manteniendo su compostura.

.- Flashback -.

-Vegeta (niño): ¡¿Dios de la destrucción Bills?!.- dijo asustado -. ¡¡Padre!!.

En el castillo del planeta Vegeta el rey Vegeta (padre de Vegeta), se encontraba en el suelo tratando de mantenerse con sus rodillas y manos mientras Bills Sama tenía su pie en la espalda del rey y aplicaba algo de fuerza.

-Bills Sama: parece que has estado causando problemas… no, ¿Rey Vegeta?.

-Rey Vegeta: grrr, lo… lo lamento con el alma, Bills Sama.

-Bills Sama: a lo mejor me equivoqué al perdonar el planeta Vegeta.

.- Fin del flashback -.

-Vegeta: es el dios de la destrucción… el dios más poderoso del universo, nadie en el universo se atreve a llevarle la contraria.

Dende y Picollo quedaron helados ante tal revelación.

-Bills Sama: ku ku ku, al menos alguien sabe como son las cosas… no esperaba menos del príncipe saiyajin.

En eso Bulma se posiciono frente a Bills Sama y lo abofeteo dejando a todos helados.

-Vegeta: ¿Qu… qué haces?.- dijo aterrado ante la situación.

-Bulma: ¡¡¿Qué rayos haces?!!... ¡¡¡Llevo esperando este cumpleaños durante mucho tiempo, así que no me lo arruines… largo de aquí!!!.- gritó molesta.

Justo en ese momento Bills Sama abofeteo a Bulma haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo. Todos quedaron paralizados.

-Trunks: ¡¡Mamá!!.- Gritó mientras era ayudado por Ten Shin Han.

-Vegeta: Maldito, ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi...!! ¡¡¡¡Bulma?!!!!.- gritó llenó de ira.

El aura del príncipe incremento y obtuvo una altura de más de 30 metros, fuertes ráfagas de viento soplaban en todas direcciones y grandes rayos de energía acompañaban el aura del saiyajin.

-Vegeta: ¡¡¡Me lo pagarás hijo de puta!!!.- gritó abalanzándose hacía Bills -. ¡¡¡Dahaaaaa!!!.

Vegeta lanzándole un derechazo que Bills Sama esquivó lanzándole un opercot derecho y un gancho derecho, Vegeta se reincorporo y moviendo su brazo derecho de izquierda a derecha le dio un muy potente puñetazo a Bills Sama mandándolo a volar fuera del crucero, luego Vegeta fue volando tras el dios destructor.

Vegeta le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo al agua, se posiciona detrás de él, alza su pie derecho al máximo y lo baja lanzándole una muy poderosa patada al dios Bills .

-Krilin: ¿Desde cuándo Vegeta se volvió tan fuerte?.

Vegeta tenía las piernas abiertas y los brazos en alto en dirección a Bills Sama, una esfera de energía lo rodeaba por completo.

-Vegeta: ¡¡¡Toma esto!!!.- gritó lanzando una gran ráfaga de ki.

Hubo una gran explosión después el príncipe comenzó a elevarse.

.- planeta sagrado -.

-Kibito Shin: ¡¡¡Bills se acaba de meter en otra pelea, está vez con Vegeta…!!! ¡¡A este paso no quedarán más que recuerdos del planeta tierra!!.- gritó preocupado viendo la situación por la esfera del anciano kaio supremo junto a Black.

-Black: ¿Anciano supremo Kaio-sama?.- dijo ya que el anciano no estaba atento ni había respondido.

-Kibito Shin: ¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunto confundido.

-Anciano: nada… sólo que Bills está en la tierra y acabo de notar que un planeta desapareció en otro lugar.

El anciano supremo veía en dirección contraria a Kibito Shin y Black, rápidamente el híbrido se concentro y noto dos energías parecidas a las de Bills y su asistente.

-Black: en esa dirección detecto dos energías poderosas.- dijo con su típica voz neutra.

-anciano: ¿Qué significa esto?.- dijo haciendo aparecer una segunda esfera donde podían ver lo ocurrido en tal lugar.

En ese lugar se encontraban el Gato gordo y la chica de hace un rato.

-Chica: bueno, ¿Vamos por el siguiente orbe de los deseos?.

-Gato: si… parece que está gente aún no sabe que existen orbes de deseos enormes.

-Chica: si nos quedamos en un sitio mucho tiempo, se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-anciano: ¿Qué acaban de decir?, ¿"orbes de los deseos"?.

-Kibito Shin: Debe referirse a las esferas del dragón.

-chica: se lo dije.

En seguida ambos se dieron la vuelta y voltearon en la dirección de donde se encontraba la perspectiva de Kibito Shin y el anciano, sólo ellos ya que Black se encontraba atentó en lo ocurrido en la tierra.

-Kibito Shin: es es. – Kibito Shin/anciano: ¡¡Champa!!.- gritaron aterrados.

El grito de los dioses ganó la atención del joven saiyajin.

-Kibito Shin: ¡¡¡Nos ha visto!!!.

-anciano:¡¡Cómo sabe Champa sobre las esferas del dragón?!!.

-Black (su mente): ¿Quién es Champa?... Eso me pasa por no prestar atención.

En eso sintió algo caer a unos metros detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica y el gato humanoide gordo.

-Champa (el gato): hola, Kaio del universo 7.- en eso se da cuenta de la presencia de Black -. ¿He?... ¿Quién-Quién eres tú?.

-Black: mi nombre es Black, gusto en conocerlo señor.- dijo haciendo reverencia.

-Kibito Shin: ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo, Champa Sama?.

-Champa: mm… a si al lo que venía. Parece que ustedes supremos kaios tienen la costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Bien, ¿Cuánto han escuchado?.

-Kibito Shin: no hemos escuchado nada, ¿Verdad señor?.- dijo nervioso rascando su nuca.

-anciano: si. Nada de nada.- dijo para después comenzar a silbar.

-Black: ¿Escuchar que?.- dijo inclinando su cabeza a la derecha en señal de confusión.

Black a diferencia de los demás era el único que parecía ser honesto, Champa se acercó unos pasos dándole una mirada de sospecha a los 3.

-Champa: me parece sospechoso, pero si dicen eso… vámonos.- dijo dándose la vuelta con una mirada de molestia.

-Chica: bueno, chicos. Hasta la próxima.

Dijo para después retirarse los dos.

-Kibito Shin: Nunca pensé que vendrían hasta aquí los dos.

-anciano: corrígeme si me equivoco, pero…. Dijo, ¿"orbes de los deseos enormes"?.

-Black: si, eso dijo.

-Kibito Shin: ¿Cómo sabes lo que dijo?.

-Black: el que no esté observando no significa que no esté escuchando.

-anciano: ¿eso significa?.

-Black: ¿He?... que si escuché.

-anciano: ¡¡No, de lo que dijo Champa!!.

-Black: ah, eso.- dijo con su voz inexpresiva.

-Kibito Shin: Entonces no se refería a las esferas de dragon de la tierra, ¡¡Se refería a las esferas del dragón de Namek!!.

-anciano: mmm… tratándose de Champa seguro no las querrá para algo bueno...- dijo sujetando su barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar -. ¡¡Tenemos que llegar a Namek antes que ellos y proteger las esferas del dragón!!.

-Kibito Shin: ¡¡Si, señor!!.

En eso se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno en el grupo y observaron en todas direcciones hasta verlo, el joven se encontraba prestando atención a lo que pasaba en la tierra.

-Kibito Shin: Black, ¿Pasa algo?.

El joven se quedó atento a la esfera sin prestar atención a sus acompañantes, ahora si no prestaba atención alguna.

.- en la tierra -.

Vegeta edtaba a un nivel inferior a la explosión cuando el humo se disipó mostrando al dios de la destitución Bills Sama.

-Bills Sama: bueno, está claro que tú tampoco eres el dios súper saiyajin…. Ya que no necesito este planeta lo destruiré y volveré a casa.

-Vegeta (su mente): mierda así que así es como acabará todo.- (voz alta) -. Será un honor ser asesinado por el dios de la destrucción.

-Bills Sama: pero que alargador.- dijo con voz fría y tétrica.

Bills Sama comenzó a acumular energía cuando dos personas aparecieron, la primera apareció frente a Vegeta y la segunda apareció a la izquierda de Bills Sama dándole una potente patada en la cara mandándolo de vuelta al agua.

-Vegeta: Kakaroto, Black.- dijo sorprendido por la repentina interrupción.

Goku se encontraba delante de Vegeta y compartía la expresión en su cara con las de Vegeta. Black se encontraba suspendido en el aire con la pierna extendida y en su transformación de súper saiyajin fase 3.


	12. Capítulo 11

_hola a todos, quiero decir que hoy mismo subiré el capítulo 2 de mi segundo fic. también quisiera pedirles ideas para ambos fic, sin mas que decir ¡¡Comencemos!!._

_**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**_

_Capítulo 11: batalla de dioses._

_Black se encontraba levitando en súper saiyajin 3 cuando Bills apareció detrás de él, el dios lanzó una patada la cual Black esquivó haciendo una chilena dándole una patada en la nuca mandándolo de vuelta en dirección al mar, encendió su aura y fue volando tras el dios para después darle una patada en la espalda mandándolo de vuelta al cielo._

_Bills Sama se detuvo en el aire pero cuando volteó el joven ya no estaba. Black apareció detrás de Bills Sama y le lanzó un derechazo pero Bills lo esquivó y con su cola le rodeó el cuello y lo arrojó hacia el crucero, el saiyajin logro estabilizarse y aterrizar sin sacudir el crucero, volteó en dirección a Bills Sama pero no había nadie más que Goku y Vegeta. Justo en ese momento el joven sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, escupió sangre, regreso a su estado base y cayó semi inconsciente._

_-Bills Sama: ahora destruiré la tierra._

_Dijo para después alzar la mano y crear una esfera de ki._

_-Goku: ¡¡Esperé señor Bills!!._

_Bills Sama se detuvo, dio la vuelta y vio a Son Goku aterrizar._

_-Goku: ¿usted está buscando al dios súper saiyajin, verdad?._

_-Bills Sama: ¿Lo encontraste?._

_-Goku: no, pero tengo una idea. Si funciona podremos verlo…- todos quedaron confundidos ante lo dicho -. ¡¡Bulma prepara las esferas del dragón!!._

_En ese momento Goku fue por las esferas del dragón, Bills Sama a sentarse en una mesa cercana y Kamisama (Dende) se acercó a Black para curarlo. El joven recupero sus energías y sus heridas sanaron, se levantó para ver a Kamisama._

_-Kami Sama: ¿ya está mejor?, Señor Black._

_-Black: si, gracias Kami Sama y sólo llámame "Black"._

_-Kami Sama: de acuerdo._

_Después de unos segundos Goku regreso con las esferas y las coloco en el suelo._

_-Black: ¡¡aparece Sheng Long, y concede mi deseó!!._

_En seguida las esferas Brillaron, un rayo color dorado salió disparado al cielo y este se obscureció, luego el rayo dorado se transformó en un dragón verde, parecido a un dragón Chino._

_-Black: hmph, se parece a él dragón de las esferas de mi mundo.- dijo en voz baja._

_-Vegeta: ¿Existen esferas del dragón en tú mundo?.- pregunto confundido y sorprendido._

_-Black: en mi mundo de procedencia, las esferas del dragón son de diamante con estrellas negras de metal y el Dragón se llama igual y su apariencia es similar pero con diferentes colores. Además, el Sheng Long de mi mundo no puede revivir a alguien._

_-Sheng Long: díganme, cual es su deseo, sólo puedo concederles dos deseos._

_-Goku: Sheng Long, ¿Conoces al dios súper saiyajin?._

_-Sheng Long: si lo conozco._

_Nota: esta parte y la del ritual es una escena que yo inventé ya que estás escenas no aparecen en el manga._

_Todos excepto Black se alegraron por la revelación._

_-Goku: bien, Entonces tráelo._

_-Sheng Long: no puedo traerlo porque no es alguien como tal._

_-Goku: ¡¡¿Qué?!!._

_Todos y nuevamente, excepto Black quedaron atónitos por la revelación, Black puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en su mentón para comenzar a pensar._

_-Goku: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!._

_-Sheng Long: preguntas demasiado, ¡Dime cuál es tú deseo!._

_-Goku: lo que pasa es que el señor Bills quiere conocer al dios súper saiyajin._

_-Sheng Long: ¡Dijiste señor Bills!.- dijo asustado, en seguida buscó a Bills Sama con la mirada hasta encontrarlo -. Señor Bills, Gusto en verlo._

_-Bulma: nunca había visto a Sheng Long de esa forma.- dijo impresionada por la forma de actuar de Sheng Long._

_Bills Sama solo se levantó y lo miro poniendo más nervioso a Sheng Long._

_-Bills Sama: ¿A que te refieres con "no es alguien como tal"?._

_-Black: ¿es una transformación?_

_-Sheng Long: ¿Qué?.- pregunto confundido._

_-Black: el dios súper saiyajin, ¿Es una transformación?. Tu Dijiste que no era alguien como tal. Igual que el súper saiyajin, el súper saiyajin se creía que era una persona pero el súper saiyajin es una transformación._

_-Sheng Long: así es._

_-Black: bien, entonces dinos cómo alcanzarla._

_-Sheng Long: de acuerdo… (se aclara la garganta) 5 saiyajins de corazón justo y puro, tomados de las manos iluminarán un alma con la luz de la rectitud y se convertirá en el dios súper saiyajin…. Acabo de decirles un gran secreto. Ahora, me despido.- dijo para después volver a las esferas, estás se alzaron al cielo y se dispersaron en 7 diferentes direcciones, el cielo volvió a la normalidad._

_En seguida Black se dirigió en dirección a él señor Bills, una vez estuvo frente a él dio una reverencia._

_-Black: Mucho gusto señor Bills, lamento los golpes que le di hace un rato. Mi nombre es Black, discípulo del Supremo Kaio sama_

_-Bills Sama: un saiyajin discípulo de un supremo Kaio Sama, que peculiar._

_-Black: gustó en conocerlo a usted también, Señor Whis._

_-Whis: el gusto es mutuo.- dijo de forma educada y formal._

_Después Black se levantó y dio media vuelta para ver que los demás ya habían empezado con el ritual._

_-Black: ¿Sólo ellos 5 lo harán?... No va a funcionar._

_Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks se encontraban en súper saiyajin tomados de las manos en círculo._

_-Vegeta: ¿Por qué tiene que ser Kakaroto el que peleé contra El señor Bills?.- dijo un tanto molesto._

_-Goku: no te preocupes Vegeta, te prometo que la próxima vez tú serás el que se transforme._

_-Vegeta: ¿Lo dices en serio?._

_-Picollo: déjense de parloteo y comiencen el ritual.- dijo molesto._

_En seguida los saiyajins se concentraron pocos segundos después Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks volvieron a su estado Base y Goku tuvo un abrupto incremento de poder, su aura de había vuelto inestable, debido a tanta energía está se movía de un lado al otro y también habían pequeñas explotaciones y chispas dentro de esta._

_-Roshi: vaya, lo lograron._

_-Gohan: Papá, tienes un increíble poder de batalla._

_-Krilin: ¡¡grandioso finalmente Goku se a convertido en un dios!!._

_-Bulma: ¡¡¡Vamos Goku muéstrale lo que puedes hacer!!!._

_-Black: ¡¡¡Eso no es un dios!!!._

_Todos voltearon en dirección a Black, estaban sorprendidos por la revelación, el joven saiyajin híbrido comenzó a caminar hacia Vegeta y los demás._

_-Goku: ¿Cómo lo sabes?._

_-Black: sólo un dios puede sentir el ki de un dios, si fueras un dios sólo Whis, Bills y yo podríamos sentir su Ki. Su poder de batalla sólo incremento por qué reunió el ki de los demás.- dijo para detergente frente al grupo de saiyajin._

_-Vegeta: espera, ¿Dijiste que solo un dios puede sentir el Ki de un dios y que tú podías sentir el ki de un dios?.- pregunto sorprendido._

_-Goku: ¿Quieres decir que tú…?._

_-Black: creí que sería obvio puesto que vivo con el supremo Kaio sama pero si, soy el discípulo del supremo Kaio Sama, por lo tanto soy un semi dios._

_-Goten: increíble._

_-Goku: talvez tengas razón, no me siento con el poder suficiente como para derrotar al señor Bills._

_Todos excepto Black quedaron atónitos ante lo dicho por el guerrero._

_-Gohan: pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no funcionó?._

_-Black: por qué dependen tanto de mí…. (Suspiro). Cuando 5 saiyajins (abre la mano derecha) de corazón justo y puro se toman de las manos, iluminarán un alma (alza el dedo índice izquierdo)… eso significa que necesitan a 6._

_-Goku: aaaaa, eso lo explica… bien ahora intentemos de nuevo pero ahora los 6._

_-Vegeta: oye Kakaroto no olvides que ahora es mi turno._

_-Goku: si sobre eso Vegeta, creo que lo mejor sería dejar que Black sea el que se transforme en Dios súper saiyajin._

_-Vegeta/Black: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.- Vegeta Gritó molesto y Black anonadado por la petición._

_-Vegeta: ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto Kakaroto?, Se supone que este era mi turno!!._

_-Goku: lo sé Vegeta, pero Black es un dios, él debe de saber usar mejor el ki de un dios._

_-Black (su mente): ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiren a los lobos?.- pensó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados._

_-Goku: bien, decidido Black será que se transforme._

_-Vegeta: grrr, me la vas a pagar Kakaroto.- dijo molesto e indignado._

_Después todos se tomaron de las manos con Black a la cabeza, todos se transformaron en ssj y se concentraron, a los segundos Black se alzó y los demás regresaron a su estado base, Black fue rodeado por una energía color rajo fuego y dos segundos después se disipó mostrando la nueva apariencia del joven._

_Black era más delgado, su cabello era el mismo pero de color rojo sangre, iris rojo carmesí con pupilas negras. El joven saiyajin híbrido comenzó a observar su nuevo aspecto.._

_-Whis: Vaya, al fin lo han logrado señor Bills._

_-Krilin: ¡¡Funcionó!!._

_-Gohan: ya no siento el Ki de Black._

_-Picollo: eso significa que se a convertido en un dios._

_-Goku: Black, ¿Cómo se siente ser un dios?.- dijo emocionado._

_-Black: la verdad no me siento más poderoso, sólo más ligero._

_-Bills Sama: veo que la espera valió la pena._

_-Black: espero que la espera no haya sido demasiada._

_-Bills Sama: espero que no te contengas… si tú ganas te prometo que no destruiré la tierra._

_-Black: entonces la destrucción de la tierra está garantizada… talvez yo sea el más poderoso de la tierra pero usted es el más poderoso del universo, no tengo posibilidad de ganar en un combate contra usted._

_Todos dieron por perdidas sus vidas ante tal revelación._

_-Bills Sama: bien, si haces que este combate sea divertido no destruiré la tierra._

_-Black: bien, ese es un trató más justo.- dijo poniendo pose de combate._

_-Vegeta (su mente): esa es mi pose de combate._

_En seguida Black se abalanzó a Bills Sama dándole un gancho derecho el cual Bills Sama bloqueo con tan solo un brazo creando una gran onda de choque._

_-Bills Sama: dime, ¿Cómo se siente caminar entre dioses?._

_-Black: nunca creí que el ki divino me colocará en otra liga, se siente excelente.- dijo con su voz neutra poniendo cara sería._

_-Bills Sama: bien, porque así me siento yo._

_Dijo para después lanzarle un golpe al pecho mandándolo a volar fuera del crucero, Bills rápidamente fue volando detrás de Black, rápidamente Black se detuvo, Bills lanzó un derechazo el cual Black detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada derecha en el estómago, giro lanzándole una patada izquierda hacia atrás en la cara mandándolo a volar luego lanzó con la mano derecha una esfera de ki impactado de lleno en el señor Bills._

_Bill Sama fue volando hacia Black dándole un gancho izquierdo, Black lo bloqueo cruzando las brazos, Bills Sama le dio un derechazo casi rompiendo la defensa de Black, izquierdazo traspasando su defensa y dándole en el estómago, patada derecha al costado izquierdo, patada izquierda en la cara para después entrelazar las manos, alzarlas y darle un potente puñetazo en la espalda mandándolo al agua, antes de que chocará con el agua le dio una patada en el hígado mandándolo a volar hacia adelante._

_Black logro estabilizarse para ver a Bills Sama lanzándole un derechazo, el joven rápidamente lo esquivó y le lanzó una patada izquierda al estómago, rodillazo derecho a la cara, gira dándole un codazo izquierdo en el pecho, rodillazo derecho al costado izquierdo, Bills Sama le lanzó un derechazo dándole en la cara, rápidamente Black le dio una patada izquierda al hígado y lo sujeto del brazo para después lanzarlo al agua._

_Bills Sama salió del agua con una sonrisa._

_-Bills Sama: este combate a superado mis expectativas._

_-Black: veo que se ha estado conteniendo se demasiado, déjese llevar un poco más, de lo contrario talvez le de un golpe que no le agrade y trate de destruir la tierra.- dijo con su tono neutro y cara sería._

_Ambos se abalanzaron chocando codos derechos, puños izquierdos, Bills Sama le dio una patada derecha la cual Black bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, ambos se separaron para abalanzarse chocar puños, se pararse y volver a abalanzarse dándose una lluvia de golpes creando grandes hondas de choque._

_-Vegeta: increíble._

_-Goku: ¿Ese es el poder de un súper saiyajin dios?._

_-Vegeta: no puedo creer que ese sea el poder del dios de la destrucción._

_-Krilin: su velocidad es increíble, ni siquiera puedo verlos._

_En seguida ambos comenzaron a elevarse._

_-Bills Sama: ¿Eso es todo el poder que tienes?._

_-Black: ¡No me subestime!._

_Rápidamente le lanzó una patada derecha a la cara, Bills la bloqueo lanzándole un derechazo, Black lo bloquea con el antebrazo izquierdo y lanza un derechazo, Bills Sama lo esquiva y lanza un izquierdazo al hígado de Black haciendo que gritara y escupiera un poco de sangre. Bills Sama lanzó un derechazo y Black se teletransportó a la derecha de Bills Sama dándole un izquierdazo y patada al estómago para después juntar ambas manos y darle un golpe en la espalda, rápidamente comenzó a subir mientras era seguido por Bills Sama._

_.- estratósfera -._

_Bills alcanzó a Black y le lanzó un derechazo, Black bloqueo el golpe cruzando los brazos y le dio una patada derecha en el mentón, patada izquierda en el hígado, derechazo en la cara, izquierdazo en la cara el cual Bills Sama esquiva dándole una patada derecha en el costado izquierdo, derechazo e izquierdazo en la cara segundos de una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar._

_Bills Sama le lanzó una gran cantidad de esferas de ki, Black se dio cuenta y encendió su aura, comenzó a elevarse más, se detuvo y deshizo su aura, Black comenzó a caer y comenzó a girar esquivando todas las esferas. Las esferas siguieron y después giraron para seguir a Black, el joven se estabilizó y lanzó varias esferas de ki destruyendo las de Bills._

_Bills Sama lanzó un derechazo el cual Black bloqueo con el antebrazo derecho ya que estaba de cabeza, Black le lanzó una patada derecha en la nuca. Bills Sama sujeto la pierna de Black con su cola, rápidamente le dio un derechazo y un izquierdazo en la cara a Black, lo jalo con la cola posicionándolo detrás de él para después lanzarle una patada al estómago, giro lanzándole un gancho izquierdo a la cara, patada derecha al costado izquierdo y una patada izquierda a la cara._

_Bills Sama lanzo un derechazo el cual Black esquivo poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho del dios._

_-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaa!!!.- gritó lanzando una ráfaga de ki que arrastró a Bills Sama para después explotar, la nube de humo negro se disipó mostrando que Bills no había sufrido daño alguno._

_-Bills Sama: bien, ahora es mi turno._

_Alzó sus manos y comenzó a cargar su ataque. Black rápidamente puso sus manos al frente._

_-Black: Final.- pone sus manos tras la espalda del lado derecho -. Kaaa meee Haaa meee._

_-Bills Sama: ¡¡Detenlo si puedes!!.- Gritó lanzando su ataque._

_-Black: ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!!.- Gritó posicionando sus manos al frente lanzando el ataque._

_Ambos ataques colisionaron creando grandes ráfagas de aire, Black se estaba esforzando para mantener a raya el ataque de Bills Sama pero era en vano, el ataque de Bills Sama comenzaba a ganar terreno poco a poco._

_-Bills Sama: no podrás ganar, tus energías se desvanecen rápidamente._

_-Black: ¡¡No importa que, no me rendiré!!._

_Después Bills apunto a su ataque con su dedo índice derecho y lanzó un poco más de ki incrementando más el tamaño de su ataque, Black comenzó a perder terreno rápidamente._

_-Black: ¡¡Demonios!!._

_-Bills Sama: Fue un placer pelear contigo, pero creo que destruiré la tierra. Black abrió los ojos de golpe por las impresión para después poner cara molesta._

_-Black: ¡¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!.- Gritó lanzando su energía restante haciendo explotar el ataque que de Bills Sama._

_Luego de unos segundos la nube de humo se disipó._

_-Bills Sama: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- dijo un poco impresionado._

_-Black: no me gusta esforzarme para que todo sea en vano, así que, utilice mis energías restantes para destruir el ataque..- dijo agotado._

_Black debido a su falta de energía se encontraba en su estado base, con la cabeza baja. En eso pareció Whis._

_-Whis: vaya, vaya. Creo que debemos tomar este encuentro como inestable._

_-Bills Sama: me agrada que no haya terminado, tanto como me duele… tal como te lo prometí, no destruiré la tierra._

_-Black: es bueno saber que usted es un hombre de palabra._

_-Bills Sama: espero que entrenes con diligencia y eleves tu fuerza a nuevas alturas para nuestro siguiente enfrentamiento._

_-Black: téngalo por seguro, Bills Sama._

_Después Bills fue hacia su asistente para después irse ambos. Black descendió para aterrizar devuelva en el crucero todos se acercaron._

_-Gohan: ¿Estas bien, Black?.- dijo un tanto preocupado._

_-Black: estoy bien Gohan, gracias por preguntar.- dijo agotado._

_-Bulma: espero no volver a ver a se Bills y su asistente._

_-Black: se llama Whis, y no es su asistente es su maestro._

_\- ¿Qué?.- gritaron todos impactados._

_.- Tiempo después/infierno -._

_En una parte del infierno había un campo de flores amarillas, en medio de el campo había un árbol de unos 12 metros de altura. Alrededor del árbol volaban hadas, animales de peluche orquestaban un desfile y otros bailaban al son del compás, las hadas se tomaban de las manos y volaban en círculos, las hadas reían, luego dos pequeñas hadas se tomaron de las manos y giraron alrededor de un capullo y después se fueron volando, el capullo giro dejando ver que en este se encontraba el malvado emperador Freezer que se veía apunto de estallar en irá._

_.- en algún lugar de la galaxia -._

_Había una nave de la armada del emperador Freezer._

_-¿?: Señor sorbet.- dijo un poco angustiado._

_-¿?: ¿Qué sucede?._

_-¿?: El movimiento de rebelión del planeta 448 está tomando fuerza, no resistiremos mucho._

_-sorbet: sólo incrementa el número de soldados._

_-¿?: Negativo señor, es que ya tenemos otros elementos peleando en distintos planetas._

_-sorbet: ¡¡¿Qué?...!! Grrrrr.- dijo molesto para después darse vuelta._

_Era un sujetó de baja estatura, piel azul, armadura negra y verde, una capa blanca y una especie de túnica roja que cubría su parte inferior._

_-sorbet: maldita sea, pues ordénales que se retiren grrr.- dijo molesto._

_En seguida se escucho un sonido hidráulico, un haciendo descendía mediante un ascensor y sorbet se dirigía hacia este._

_En la habitación había 5 soldados más._

_El primero media más de dos metros, tenía piel roja, dos grandes cuernos y un peto color verde y negro, no tenía pantalón solo un calzón negro y botas de los mismos colores de el peto. El segundo era alto y delgado, piel lila, armadura igual que el otro, pantalón granate y botas iguales._

_Sorbet se sentó en el asiento y presionó dos veces el botón de su rastreador._

_-Sorbet: aquí Sorbet, ¿Y bien?, ¿Ya encontraron algún planeta con sobrevivientes de Namekusei._

_-¿?: De verdad lo lamento mucho señor sorbet, hemos estado usando en todo momento la cámara espía, pero… no obtuvimos éxito._

_Sorbet presiona el botón del rastreador para apagarlo._

_-Sorbet: demonios, no habrá otra opción más que ir al planeta tierra._

_-¿?: ¿Iremos al planeta tierra?, Pero ese lugar es peligroso señor.- Dijo un sapo humanoide -. La mujer que siempre busca las esferas es la amiga de ese poderoso súper saiyajin._

_-Sorbet: si la búsqueda de namekusei no rinde frutos, es la única opción que tenemos.- se baja del asiento y camina hacia el parabrisas -. Además, de acuerdo con la información que obtuvimos de la cámara espía, esa mujer no es la única que busca esas esferas. Al parecer hay otro grupo de individuos interesados en ellas.- en seguida se dio la vuelta -. Tagoma, tu y yo iremos al planeta tierra._

_-Tagoma: si señor.- dijo poniéndose en pose de firmes -. Pero, ¿Solo iremos nosotros dos?._

_Ese comentario hiso molestar al sujetó rojo._

_-Sorbet: se dice que los saiyajins que viven en la tierra pueden percibir el poder de pelea de su oponente sin la necesidad de un rastreador y si vamos en grupo se percataran de nuestra presencia._

_-Tagoma: como usted diga, me parece muy lógico._

_-sapo: ¡Señor sorbet ¿Irá a resolverlo en persona?!._

_-sorbet: por supuesto que iré se trata de la resurrección de Freezer._

_Luego ambos se subieron a una nave para dos y se desplegaron de la nave principal._

_Tagoma presionó algunos botones y un mapa holográfico 3D del planeta tierra apareció, luego lo hiso girar hasta que apareció un punto rojo le hiso zoom y apareció una pequeña pantalla que mostraba una grabación en vivo de la cámara espía._

_-Tagoma: los encontré señor sorbet, son esos tres._

_La grabación mostraba a una niña, un perro y un duende (Lo que sea)._

_La niña tenía cabello negro, largo y lacio; ojos negros y piel clara. Vestía un vestido verde oliva, botas negras y tenía una funda de arma sujeta a su cintura. El perro, era naranja con blanco (no sé qué rasa sea) y ojos negros. Vestía un traje tipo ninja de color morado, un listón blanco en la cintura y zapatos negros, además de que tenía una espada samurai atada a la espalda. El duende tenía piel azul y ojos negros. Vestía una camiseta amarilla, pantalón granate, gorro rojo con rayas negras y zapatos azules._

_-sorbet: ¿Ellos?._

_-Tagoma: si y ya consiguieron algunas._

_-sorbet: ¡Vamos, date prisa, tenemos que atraparlos antes de que reúnan todas las esferas!._

_-Tagoma: a la orden señor._

_.- en la tierra -._

_Las tres sujetos se encontraban dentro de la nave de sorbet y Tagoma, la nave se encontraba en medio del mar._

_-Sorbet: ¿Y bien?, ¿La última esfera del dragón se encuentra aquí?._

_-duende: en efecto, se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros, pero no será una tarea fácil, se dice que este es uno de los mares más profundos.- dijo eso último mirando por la ventana que la mitad tenía una vista bajo el agua y la otra mitad sobre esta._

_-Sorbet: tagoma, ve inmediatamente por ella._

_-Tagoma: si señor._

_Luego subieron al exterior y Tagoma se tiró al mar para buscar la esfera._

_-niña: con su permiso, nosotros nos vamos._

_Dijo e inmediatamente los tres corrieron alejándose 5 metros de Sorbet._

_-duende: Mai deja de hacerte la tonta y usa ese radar para buscarla rápido. Si no actuamos ahora mismo esos extraterrestres se quedarán con ella.- dijo hablándole a la niña._

_-Mai: amo Pilaf, ¿Por qué no va a reclamarles ahora mismo?._

_-Pilaf: tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no usas tú arma?. Shu, usa tu espada y hazles chá chá chan.- dijo moviendo su mano como como si cortará algo -. Para acabar con esos tipos._

_-Shu: ¿Y usted no va a pelear con ellos?._

_-Pilaf: en realidad yo solo me encargo de la parte intelectual. Manos a la obra._

_Después los tres se dieron la vuelta, Mai desenfundó su arma y Shu su espada. Rápidamente Sorbet se dio vuelta y con un anillo en su mano derecha lanzó dos pulsos de energía que hicieron que Mai y Shu soltaran sus armas._

_-Sorbet: sólo por qué me vea bajo de estatura no quiere decir que sea débil._

_En seguida los tres se arrodillaron del miedo._

_-Shu: ¡Por favor perdónenos!.- dijo asustado._

_En eso Tagoma salió del agua con la esfera en mano, Sorbet se dio vuelta para ver a Tagoma y dio una gran sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción._

_.- casa de Mr. Satán/partió trasero -._

_Un gran árbol hacia sombra, a un lado había una estatua de Mr. Satán hecha de oro. Frente a esta se encontraba una bebé dormida en su mecedora, la cual era empujada por el Sr. Picollo quien se veía molesto._

_-Gohan: perdón por la tardanza, no pensé que las compras tardarían tanto.- dijo pasando por la puerta mientras cargaba varias cajas y bolsas._

_En seguida Videl paso por la puerta y corrió hacia la bebé._

_-Videl: ay te extrañe mucho pequeña Pan, perdón por llegar tarde.- en seguida cargo a la niña -. El tío Picollo tiene la cara verde pero es muy bueno._

_Ese comentario hiso molestar al Sr. Picollo. En seguida volteó a su derecha dejando la situación de lado._

_-Gohan: ¿He?, ¿Qué pasa?¿Ocurre algo malo?._

_-Picollo: percibo un ki desagradable en esa dirección.- dijo un tanto molesto._

_-Gohan: ¿He?. Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta, ¿A qué se deberá?._

_-Picollo: no tengo la menor idea._

_.- con Sorbet y los demás -._

_Los chicos se encontraban en una zona rocosa, a unos metros frente a ellos se encontraban las 7 esferas reunidas._

_-Sorbet: ¿Qué esperan?, Comiencen de una vez._

_-Pilaf: ah, pero cuando su deseo se cumpla, no nos hará nada malo ¿Verdad?._

_-Sorbet: no te preocupes por eso, es decir, si nuestro plan marcha bien puede que ambas partes salgan beneficiadas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, ¿Acaso dudas de nosotros?._

_-Pilaf: claro que no.- dijo mientras el sus compañeros daban un paso atrás._

_-Mai: ¡no, yo no puedo morir, tengo un amigo llamado Trunks y si el se entera le ira muy mal!.- dijo un tanto asustada y preocupada._

_-Sorbet: ¡¡Comiencen de una vez!!.- grito ya molesto e impaciente._

_Pilaf rápidamente corrió hasta las esferas._

_-Pilaf: ¡¡sal en este momento Sheng Long, aparece y cumple mi deseo!!._

_Inmediatamente las esferas Brillaron, un rayo dorado salió disparado de estas, el cielo se oscureció y el rayo dorado se convirtió en un dragón._

_.- casa de Mr. Satán -._

_Videl cargaba a su pequeña Pan cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció._

_-Gohan: se obscureció, ¿Se trata de…?._

_Picollo se levanta._

_-Picollo: alguien invoco a Sheng Long, ¿En dónde están?._

_.- con Sorbet -._

_Todos quedaron asombrados y un poco asustados por la aparición de Sheng Long._

_-Sheng Long: ¿Y bien?, Díganme su deseo, puedo concederles 2 deseos, los que sean._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Hola antes de empezar, dos de ustedes me preguntaron si Black regresará a Equestria. La respuesta es: si, pero no de forma permanente, ya que, el fic se llama "Un saiyajin en el mundo humano", por ende el fic estará basado en el mundo humano del otro lado del espejo.**

**Sin más que decir… ¡Comencemos!.**

**_Un saiyajin en el mundo humano._**

_Capítulo 12: el regreso del emperador del mal_.

-Pilaf: adelante.- dijo regresando con su equipo.

Sorbet se aclara la garganta.

-Tagoma: rápido señor sorbet, tiene que darse prisa.

-Sorbet: de acuerdo.- después dio algunos pasos -. ¡¡¡Queremos que regrese a la vida al señor Freezer!!!.- pasaban los segundos y Sheng Long no hacía nada -. ¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué sucede?!... ¡¡¡Dijiste que cumplirías cualquier deseo!!!.

-Sheng Long: por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos hace mucho tiempo en una batalla y por eso no puedo resucitarlo, de nada servirá traer esa alma a este mundo.

.- Flash back -.

Un adolescente con el cabello erizado y Rubio, ojos azules zafiro. Vestía una chaqueta morada, camiseta negra, pantalón negro, un cinturón amarillo claro, botas marrones y una espada sujeta a sus espalda. El joven volaba hacia mecha – Freezer.

-Chico: ¡¡¡Freezer!!!.- Gritó cortando a Freezer por la mitad de forma vertical con su espada.

Después continuó cortando el cuerpo del emperador, para después pasar su brazo izquierdo bajo su brazo derecho y lanzar una ráfaga de ki destruyendo los pedazos de Freezer.

.- fin Flash back -.

-Sorbet: ¡Demonios!.

-Tagoma: no importa señor, podemos utilizar la tecnología de nuestro ejército. Con el dispositivo regenerador, podremos traerlo de vuelta.

-Sorbet: muy cierto, por poco lo olvidaba.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa -. Bien, hey. ¡¡No importa si vuelve en pedazos cumple nuestro deseo!!.

-Sheng Long: que descaro, con que exigencia me lo pides.- dijo un tanto molesto.

-Sorbet: yo, se lo suplico, resucite al señor Freezer por favor.- dijo de mala gana.

-Sheng Long: que más da, está bien lo haré.- dijo haciendo Brillar sus ojos.

En seguida los trozos de Freezer cayeron del cielo, estos trataron de unirse pero no lo lograron y cayeron desmoronándose, un pedazo rebotó hasta estar a un metro frente a la pandilla de pilaf, luego se abrió mostrando que era un ojo y espantando a los chicos.

-Sheng Long: ahora díganme cual es su segundo deseo.

-Sorbet: ¿Cómo?, ¿El segundo deseo?, ¿Entonces puede conceder dos?.- dijo perplejo.

-Sheng Long: así es, cuando la tierra cambio de Kami Sama yo también fui renovado.

-Sorbet: dos, muy interesante. Creo que no sería mala idea resucitar al honorable padre del señor Freezer… mmm.

-Shu: quiero un millón de zenis.

En seguida una faja de dinero cayó frente a él, Shu rápidamente lo tomo y fue corriendo a con sus amigos quienes estaban realmente emocionados.

-Sheng Long: bien ya cumplí sus deseos.

-Sorbet: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.

-Sheng Long: mi trabajo a terminado, adiós.

Volvió a las esferas y estás se elevaron para después dispersarse en 7 diferentes direcciones.

-Sorbet: Aaa, mocosos del mal.- dijo para después caminar iracundo hacia Pilaf y su pandilla.

-Tagoma: ¡Señor Sorbet!.- dijo deteniéndolo -. Mejor démonos prisa, vámonos antes de que lleguen los guerreros saiyajin.

-Sorbet: ¡¡basta, suéltame ahora mismo!!.- Tagoma lo suelta -. Si no mal recuerdo, trajimos con nosotros el equipo de criogenización. Tráelo de inmediato.- decía molesto.

-Tagoma: si señor.- en seguida fue por el.

En seguida comenzaron a guardar las partes de Freezer dentro del equipo, Sorbet tomo una pequeña parte para verla mejor.

-Sorbet: sin duda se trata de nuestro señor Freezer. Fusionando su energía y nuestra tecnología el resucitará sin lugar a dudas.

Una vez terminaron sellaron el equipo, Tagoma lo cargo y comenzaron a dirigirse a su nave cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Pilaf: aa, disculpen creó que se les olvidó algo.- dijo con algo entre sus manos.

Tagoma y Sorber se acercaron los tres niños.

-Pilaf: esto.- dijo abriendo sus manos dejando ver el ojo de Freezer.

-Sorbet: te felicito, buen trabajo.- Tagoma tomo el ojo de Freezer con algo de repulsión -. Estaremos de vuelta en menos de lo que imaginan, pero esta vez será con el señor Freezer.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En seguida guardaron el ojo, subieron a su nave y despegaron.

-Pilaf: hiciste un muy buen trabajo Shu.- dijo alegre.

-Mai: debiste ser más inteligente, hubieras aprovechado el momento para pedir 100 millones.

-Shu: bueno Mai, creí que con eso sería suficiente para comprar comida por años.

-Pilaf: ¡¡Suena grandioso!!, ¡¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un monya frito?!.- dijo para después comenzar a caminar hacia la civilización.

-Mai: ¡Y de postre pudín!.

.- mansión Satán -.

-Gohan: desapareció, ¿Pero que pudo haber sido?.

-Picollo: algo no me gusta nada.

.- nave de Freezer -.

Todos se encontraban en la sala con la máquina de regeneración, veían como el cuerpo de su emperador se regenera a velocidades extraordinarias, regenerando extremidades. En seguida Freezer abrió las ojos de golpe, toda la nave se tambaleó y los rastreadores de los guardias explotaron, el cristal de la máquina comenzó a agrietarse hasta que no soporto la presión y se rompió liberando el líquido contenido por todo el suelo, Freezer dio dos pasos saliendo de la máquina, hizo crujir su cuello para después toser una gran cantidad de líquido sobre todos y después dar un paso a su derecha.

Nota: en mi historia Freezer salió de la máquina sin armadura, a diferencia de la película.

-Sorbet: que… que gusto nos da tenernos de regreso… gran Freezer.- dijo sumamente nervioso.

-Freezer: mmm ¿Quién eres tú?.- dijo dándose vuelta.

-Sorbet: mi nombre es Sorbet y todo este tiempo estuve a cargo de la tercera división estelar.

-Freezer: aa ahora que lo mencionas tú nombre me resulta familiar.

-Sorbet: temporalmente ocupe su posición y ahora encabezo su ejército.

-Freezer: ¿Quién, tú? Jajajaja.

En seguida alzó la mano frente a su cara y cerró el puño.

-Freezer: bien, sabía que algún día resucitaría.

-Sorbet: si amó, con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón y la máquina regeneradora pudimos regresarlo a la vida.

-Freezer: ¿Las esferas del dragón?, Aa esas misteriosas esferas que poseen los namekusei.

-Sorbet: como no encontramos a ningún habitante de ese planeta, Tagoma y yo fuimos a la tierra y utilizamos esas esferas para lograrlo.

-Tagoma: es verdad, yo soy Tagoma y tuve el privilegio de ayudar en esta misión, es un honor tenerlo devuelva.- dijo con una mano en el pecho.

El hombre rojo camina hasta estar al lado de Tagoma.

-¿?: Mi nombre es shisami y estoy a sus órdenes.- dijo con una mano en el pecho y dando saludo japonés.

-Sorbet: no es por nada, pero ambos guerreros están al nivel de Zaabon y Dodoria, quienes cumplieron su deber hasta el final.- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos de la ansiedad.

-Freezer: hmph (se da la vuelta)… pues les agradezco su ayuda. Por cierto, no creen que les tomo una eternidad resucitarme, no sé si debería castigarlos.- dijo un tanto molesto.

-Sorbet: lo lamentamos mucho, lo que pasa es que nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar las esferas del dragón y preparar el equipo regenerador.- dijo un tanto apenado.

-Freezer: no sabes por lo que pase, el infierno de la tierra es un lugar repugnante.- dijo molesto.

-Sorbet: nos da mucho gusto tenerlo de regreso amó.

-Freezer: hmph de todas formas se dieron cuenta de que no pudieron lograrlo sin mi ayuda y no tuvieron otra opción más que resucitarme.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco alegré.

-Sorbet: ¡No! No piense eso señor, pero si no esperábamos ese lapso nunca hubiéramos perfeccionado la máquina regeneradora y le hubiera costado trabajo regresar a ser el mismo de antes.

-Freezer: oye ¿Y mi padre?.

-Sorbet: vera sólo pensamos en ustedes gran Freezer, si todo sale bien lo resucitaremos la próxima vez.

-Freezer: Hmph déjalo, no será necesario resucitar a mi padre.- dijo alzando el dedo índice frente a su cara.

-Sorbet: ¿He?.

-Freezer: detesto cuando él me da ordenes.

-Sorbet: ¿He?, Haa si, si claro lo que usted ordené señor Freezer.

Freezer apunto a un soldado con su dedo, cargo un poco de energía y la disparó matando al soldado, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Freezer: como lo supuse, mis habilidades se debilitaron bastante… puede que lleve algo de tiempo que mi venganza se lleve a cabo.

-Sorbet: ¿Hee?, ¿Dijo venganza?.- dijo anonadado.

-Freezer: claro, ¿Qué esperabas?. ¡Tengo que darles su merecido a esos detestables saiyajins que me hicieron pasar por este sufrimiento!, De lo contrario jamás podré estar tranquilo.- dijo molesto con el puño a la altura de su cara.

-Tagoma: disculpe, talvez suene atrevido, pero pienso que lo mejor es no involucrarse con esos tipos, si los enfrenta ocurrirá lo mismo.

En seguida Freezer apunto a Tagoma con su dedo índice izquierdo, lanzó una pequeña esfera de ki que se alojó en el pecho de Tagoma, Freezer lo alzó y lo puso frente al cristal/ventana de la nave, Freezer cerró el puño para rápidamente extender el dedo índice haciendo que Tagoma fuera expulsado de la nave.

-Tagoma: ¡¡¡Señor Sorbet, auxiliooo!!!.- Gritó aterrado.

-Sorbet: ¡¡¡Tagomaaa!!!.

Una luz roja de emergencia se encendió y todos excepto Freezer comenzaron a ser succionados fuera de la nave debido a la abrupta despresurización, Sorbet alcanzó a sujetarse pero las demás no corrieron la misma suerte. La mayoría salió volando, el soldado sapo logro sujetarse del marco de la ventana pero un cilindro de metal lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que se soltará, otro soldado logro sujetarse de algunos cables que salieron de la nave después de la despresurización.

-Sorbet: Grrr ¡¡¡¿Qué esperan?, activen el campo de fuerza!!!.

En seguida una campo de energía rodeó la nave, Shisami y dos guardias más cayeron del techo donde se refugiaron de la despresurización. Los guardias que se quedaron en la nave ayudaron a regresar a los guardias que lograron quedar dentro del campo de energía.

-Freezer: me doy cuenta de que en mi ausencia las fuerzas número 1 de mi ejército se convirtieron en unas de las más débiles… ¿Enserio piensan seguir invadiendo planetas mientras le temen a unos insignificantes guerreros saiyajin?.

-Sorbet: pero… mi señor… ese guerrero saiyajin llamado Goku no es cualquier guerrero. al transcurrir los años el consiguió…

-Freezer: ¿Qué cosa Sorbet?, ¿Quieres decirme que incrementó sus poderes?.

-Sorbet ha, así es y no solo eso, también su hijo que tiene un poder bastante superior, además, consiguieron un nuevo aliado casi tan poderoso como el hijo de el guerrero Goku. Me cuesta decirlo…

-Freezer: jajaja, por favor eso ya me lo esperaba. Lo único que tengo que hacer es incrementar mi nivel de pelea.

-Sorbet: pero su nuevo aliado fue capaz de derrotar al mismo Majin buu, después de eso no sabemos nada de ninguno de esos guerreros.

En eso Freezer azotó su cola contra el suelo de la nave asustando a Sorbet.

-Freezer: ¿Con qué Majin Buu?... Mi padre me advirtió que jamás desafiará a Bills el dios de la destrucción ni a Majin Buu, ¿Estamos hablando de ese mismo?.

-Sorbet: ¿He?, Si amó.

-Freezer: vaya, jamás lo hubiese imaginado, aunque eso lo hará más interesante.

-Sorbet: ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Dijo que así será más interesante?.- pregunto sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Freezer: desde que nací me consideraron un guerrero prodigio, nunca en mi vida e realizado entrenamientos, claro y eso es porque nunca fueron necesarios…

-Sorbet: ah, entiendo.- dijo un tanto aterrado.

En seguida Freezer se alzó del suelo y encendió su aura.

-Freezer: me preguntó que resultados obtendré una vez que me decida a entrenar para desarrollar mi potencial al máximo.- dijo ansioso.

-Sorbet: ¿Qué está diciendo?, En verdad ¿puede incrementar su poder de pelea, gran Freezer?.

-Freezer: la pregunta ofende, si mis cálculos son correctos necesitaré poco tiempo.- rayos de energía comenzaron a rodearlo -. Si, con 4 meses bastará para entrenar, conseguiré que mi poder de pelea incremente exponencialmente.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la presión creada por el inmenso poder de Freezer.

-NOTA: se que dice que el incremento de 1,300,000 pero no estoy seguro de la veracidad de tal diálogo y de si se refería a que incrementaría su poder 1,300,000 veces o solo se le sumaria 1,300,000 a su poder.

En seguida Freezer dio una sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

.- en otro lugar del universo/tiempo después -.

Una pequeña nave espacial se dirigía a la tierra, dentro de esta se encuentra un joven extraterrestre (o eso parece), de piel morada, cara azul claro, ojos amarillos y saltones, vestía un peto/pechera blanca con un extraño símbolo garbado, una línea horizontal en zigzag acompañada de un punto.

.- corporación cápsula -.

El sujeto se encontraba en la recepción hablando con la encargada de está.

-¿?: Por eso, le digo que soy un miembro de la patrulla élite galáctica. Necesito que llame a Bulma de inmediato.

-encargada: entiéndame, no puede verla si no hace una sita con anticipación.- dijo ya un poco fastidiada por la insistencia.

En seguida el joven dio un golpe al mostrador con ambos puños ya frustrado.

-¿?: ¡Que poco cerebro tiene, el motivo de mi visita es para avisarle que la tierra está en peligro!.

En eso un guardia comenzó a acercarse y un hombre mayor con bata blanca, cabellera blanca y con peinado de hongo, bigote; camiseta verde claro, pantalón gris claro, anteojos de armazón negro. Este bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas.

-señor: o pero si se trata de taco.- dijo un poco sorprendido.

-¿?: No me llamo Taco, soy Jaco.- dijo un poco molesto mientras se daba vuelta para ver al hombre.

-Hombre: cuanto tiempo sin verte. Dime, ¿Te gustaría ver los peces dorados que tengo como mascotas?.

El guardia se puso en pose de firmes por respeto al hombre (el padre de Bulma que desconozco su nombre).

-Jaco: ¿Peces dorados?.

.- patio trasero de la corporación cápsula -.

Jaco y el padre de Bulma se encontraban a la orilla de un pequeño lago que había en el lugar, ambos miraban los peces dorados del lago.

-Jaco: ooh, tienen los ojos grandes como los habitantes del planeta elca.

-Hombre: son peces dorados con ojos saltones, ¿No son lindos?.

Los peces se acercaban a la orilla para ingerir la comida para peces que Jaco les arrojaba al agua.

-Jaco: ¡Ha, lo olvidé!, Llamé a Bulma rápido.

El padre de Bulma lo miro extrañado.

-hombre: si, claro.

un rato después Bulma llegó.

-Bulma: ¡¡Vaya, pero si se trata de Jaco. A pasado una eternidad desde que te vi por última vez. Dime ¿Qué te trae por acá?!!.- gritaba mientras se acercaba a la distancia, en poco tiempo llego al lugar.

-Jaco: tu hermana taits me contó una cercana del hombre que derrotó a Freezer, ¿Es cierto?.

-Bulma: ¡¿Qué?!, A en realidad hay dos personas que derrotaron a Freezer, de hecho, uno de ellos es mi hijo Trunks, el otro es mi amigo Goku, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- pregunto curiosa y confundida por el interés de Jaco.

-Jaco: ¿Tu hijo?.- pregunto confundido.

-Bulma: por así decirlo, el vino del futuro en una máquina del tiempo. En la actualidad es solo un niño.

-Jaco: ¿Vino del futuro?, Pero con que descaro lo dices. Las leyes galácticas dicen que es un gran delito la manipulación del tiempo.

-Bulma: lo siento, pero desconozco esas leyes.

-Jaco: bueno, eso no importa. ¿Qué te parece si mejor me llevas con tu amigo?, Tengo interés en conocerlo… debo decirle algo muy importante.

-Bulma: perdón, pero eso será difícil. En estos momentos se encuentra con el señor Bills. El, mi esposo y un joven llamado Black.

-Jaco: ¿Señor Bills?.- dijo inclinando la cabeza de la confusión.

-Bulma: ¡Trabajas para la patrulla galáctica y no lo conoces, es el dios de la destrucción!.

-Jaco: Bills el dios de la destrucción ja ja ja. es imposible, ese dios sólo forma parte de nuestra mitología.

-Bulma: pues si eso piensas tú no puedo ayudarte.- dijo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Jaco: ¡¡Este no es momento para discutir cuentos de hadas, Freezer resucitó y no tardará en llegar a la tierra con más de 1000 soldados!!.- Gritó molesto.

-Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿Hablas del sujeto que nos hizo pasar un infierno en namekusei?. Bueno ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea de quién se trate.

En eso Jaco saco una hoja de papel.

-Jaco: hice un retrato hablado.- dijo mostrando un dibujo mal hecho.

-Bulma: ¿Con que él es el terrible Freezer?, Hay por favor ¿Quién podría resucitarlo?.- dijo casi riéndose -. ¿Enserio?.

-Jaco: Enserio.

-Bulma: ¿Y vendrá con más de 1,000 soldados?.

-Jaco: es correcto, hagan lo que hagan yo pienso huir de aquí, soy demasiado joven y no quiero morir pronto.- dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su nave -. Con permiso, me retiro.

-Bulma: si se trataba de algo serio ¿Por qué no viniste a decirlo antes?. ¡¡Hey espera no te vayas, regresa!!.- dijo caminando y tirando por accidente a su padre al lago.

-Hombre: ¿Freezer se acerca?.

Jaco subió a su nave y Bulma se Acercó al lugar con un tazón de cristal grande lleno de helado con algunas fresas y crema batida.

-Bulma: ¡¡Señor Whis…!! ¡¡¡Señor Whis, le traje un rico postre de fresas (Jaco bajá de la nave), si quiere comérselo comuníquese conmigo cuanto antes y rápido por qué se derretirá!!!.- termino alzando el tazón lo más alto que pudo.

-Jaco: ¿Estas loca?¿Por qué haces eso justo ahora?.

-Bulma: ojalá se comunique con nosotros pronto.- baja el tazón -. Y dime Jaco ¿En cuanto tiempo llegará Freezer?.

-Jaco: Mmm calculo que dentro de una hora.

-Bulma: ¡¡¡Tonto, eso es muy pronto!!! Tengo que darme prisa para avisarle a todos.- dijo molesta.

Le dio el tazón a Jaco y se fue caminando lo más rápido posible.

-Jaco: ¿Me dijo tonto?.

.- En la ciudad -.

En ese momento se llevaba a cobo un robo a un banco, un hombre delgado salió corriendo del banco y se subió a una motocicleta; el hombre tenía la piel un poco morena, vestía una antigua especie de casco que usaban los conductores de aeroplanos, una chaqueta beige, una camiseta naranja, chorts también beige, botas marrones y googles de piloto.

-Hombre 1: ¡¡Sal ya, hay que huir rápido!!.

En seguida salió corriendo un hombre gordo con dos bolsas llenas de dinero y un rifle en la espalda, rápidamente subió a la moto y el otro arranca.

El segundo hombre tiene piel clara, vestía un casco de constructor color amarillo, camiseta de tirantes blanca, pantalón verde jungla grisáceo, guantes marrones y botas negras.

-Hombre 1: ¡lo logramos, con este botín seremos ricos!.- dijo con avaricia.

-Hombre 2: ¡¡Hicimos un gran trabajo colega!!.- dijo para después reír e inclinarse un poco a su derecha.

La motocicleta se inclinó un poco a la derecha.

-Hombre 1: ¡¡Oye gordo no te inclines!!.- dijo tratando de estabilizar la moto.

El hombre 1 comenzó a perder el control de la moto, yendo de un carril al otro y subiéndose a la banqueta.

En eso pasaron a toda velocidad junto a un policía de tránsito que se encontraba dando una multa a otro conductor, rápidamente el policía se subió a su moto y comenzó a perseguirlos. El hombre 1 Oye las sirenas y voltea atrás de reojo.

-Hombre 1: ¡¡Nos sigue la policía, voy a acelerar!!.- dijo incrementando la velocidad.

-Hombre 2: ¡¡que no nos alcance!!.

En eso chocaron con un puesto de frutas, luego pasaron entre la gente que se hacía a un lado para evitar ser atropellados, entraron a un callejón y por poco no atropellan a un joven que se encontraba allí, después paso el policía a sólo 2 metros pisandoles los talones. Los ladrones iban por la banqueta chocándose con uno que otro puesto. El hombre 1 voltea de reojo solo para ver que el policía lo seguía de cerca ahora a unos tres metros detrás.

-Hombre 1: agrr ese sujeto es una sanguijuela.- dijo molesto -. Haber qué opina de esto.- dijo acelerando al máximo.

Los dos hombres rápidamente se alejaron del oficial de policía. *Fwwishh* en seguida el policía apareció debajo de su moto y bloqueando les el pasado a unos 30 metros al frente, el hombre rápidamente frenó y por poco lo atropella.

-Hombre 1: ¡¡Cabeza de alcornoque!!.- dijo molesto.

-Hombre 2: ¡¡¡Oye ten más cuidado!!!.

El policía se encontraba parado con la cabeza baja, era bajo de 1.50.

-policía: ¿Me estas diciendo que tenga cuidado?.- dijo alzando la cabeza mostrando que se trataba de Krilin -. Más bien son ustedes.- desaparece y reaparece dándole una patada al hombre 1 en el estómago tirando a ambos de la moto.- ¡¡Los que deben tenerlo!!.

Los hombres cayeron al suelo y Krilin bajo la pierna.

-Krilin: son unos sin vergüenzas, dejen de estar robando bancos.

En eso las bolsas de dinero le cayeron en la cabeza, los hombres se arrodillaron frente a Krilin suplicando piedad. Krilin se quito el casco para sobarse la cabeza cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Krilin comenzó a buscarlo en su traje, una vez lo encontró vio quien le llamaba antes de contestar.

-Krilin: ah vaya pero si es Bulma.- responde la llamada -. Hola habla Krilin, no está bien que me llames ahora Bulma sabes que estoy trabajando.

Mientras tanto los criminales se intentaban escapar a gatas, Krilin se dio cuenta y apareció frente a los criminales, estos se espantaron mientras Krilin solo sonreía, después los ató para que no pudieran escapar.

-Krilin: ¿Qué?... ¿Freezer?, ¿Estas bromeando?. Si, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas, iré a prepararme de inmediato y descuida yo me encargo de avisarle al maestro Roshi. Entendido, si nos vemos luego.- Bulma cuelga la llamada dejando a Krilin con clara preocupación -. ¿Qué Freezer acaba de resucitar?.- dijo con terror.

.- Un rato después -.

Krilin terminaba de ponerse su gi/dogi.

-A18: yo los acompañaré después de todo mi poder de pelea es superior al de ustedes.

-Krilin: no número 18, Maron te necesita es mejor que estés a su lado.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hija -. Por cierto, quisiera pedirte un gran favor, ¿Me raparías la cabeza?.

En seguida A18 comenzó a afeitarle la cabeza.

-A18: ¿Es cierto que Goku y Vegeta fueron a visitar al señor Bills y al señor Whis?.

-Krilin: si, estamos en espera de que nos respondan ojalá puedan venir pronto, pero lo bueno es que Gohan está aquí y va ayudarnos.

.- dentro de un rato -.

A18 había terminado de afeitar a Krilin.

-Krilin: listo, hora de ir a pelear.- encendió su aura para después irse volando.

-A18: es tan valiente.- dijo un poco de admiración.

.- en la nave de Freezer -.

La nave se encontraba rumbo a la tierra y no estaba muy lejos.

-Sorbet: dentro de poco llegaremos a la tierra gran Freezer.

-Freezer: jejeje, por cierto, me dices que ya buscaron en todo el planeta y no encontraron al saiyajin que me derrotó ni a su más nuevo acompañante, sólo a son Goku ¿Cierto?.

-Sorbet: en efecto, después de que usted desapareció en esa batalla comenzamos a buscarlo por todas partes pero no pudimos encontrarlo, lo mismo con el otro. Solo llegó y derrotó a Majin Buu para después desaparecer; sólo puede haber dos opciones o ambos se encuentran en otro planeta o ninguno se encuentra con vida. Los únicos Saiyajin que se entran en la tierra son Goku y Vegeta, hay un tercer saiyajin pero se trata del hijo de son Goku.

-Freezer: bueno ya no importa.

-Sorbet: ¡Pero amó Freezer aunque usted logré su venganza, uno de esos sujetos regresará y resucitará a Son Goku con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón.

-Freezer: hmph si destruyó la tierra por completo jamás volveremos a saber de las esferas del dragón y mucho menos de ese espantoso infierno.

-Sorbet: oh ya entiendo.

-Freezer: y ya que estamos hablando de eso, en caso de que algo falle ¿Recuerdas el plan B?.

-Sorbet: por supuesto amó Freezer.

-Freezer: perfecto.

.- en otro lugar del universo -.

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción el cual tenía forma de pirámide cuadrangular invertida con un gran árbol en la parte superior, el señor Whis se encontraba entrenando a Goku y Vegeta, Black no se encontraba en el planeta por el momento.

Vegeta y Goku lanzaban golpes y patadas a Whis a diestra y siniestra pero todos eran evadidos por Whis, pronto llegaron a un campo de Flores donde Vegeta lanzó una patada arrancando algunos pétalos de estas y continuaron con su ráfaga de golpes.

-Whis: ay pero pobres Flores.

-Vegeta: ¡¡Deja de distraerte!!.- grito lanzando un derechazo.

Whis lo esquivó junto a una ráfaga de ataques de Son Goku, Vegeta se repuso y se unió al combate. Goku le lanzó un gancho derecho y Whis desapareció, Vegeta lanzó un gancho izquierdo con el mismo resultado luego lanzó una patada y nuevamente Whis desapareció.

-Vegeta: ¡¡Ya deja de burlarte!!.- grito encendiendo su aura para después volar en dirección a Whis.

Son Goku hiso lo mismo, en seguida, ambos comenzaron a lanzar patadas a Whis pero Whis las esquivaba, Goku lanzaba patadas a la cabeza y Vegeta a los pies. Hicieron varios intentos en vano, Whis esquivaba todos los tanques con precisión como si pudiera leer todos su ataques.

Vegeta lanzó una patada que Whis esquivo, Son Goku lanzó un gancho derecho el cual también esquivo, Vegeta y Goku lanzaron un gancho al mismo tiempo a Whis, el maestro detuvo ambos ataques y luego jalo a ambos en direcciones opuestas haciendo que chocarán.

-Vegeta: grrr ¡¡Kakaroto ¿Estas ciego o qué? Tienes que fijar tu objetivo!!.- grito molesto.

-Goku: ¡Vegeta no tienes por qué desquitarte así!.

-Whis: ya basta de peleas.

-Vegeta: no te metas en esto Kakaroto, prefiero pelear solo en este combate.- dijo para después encender su aura y salir volando.

-Goku: ¡¡Espera Vegeta!!.

Vegeta lanzó un gancho derecho a Whis quien lo esquivo, rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle una ráfaga de patadas con el mismo resultado, Vegeta comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas, gancho derecho, patada izquierda, gancho derecho, patada izquierda la cual Whis detuvo con su mano izquierda después puso su mano derecha tras su rodilla.

-Whis: cuidado.- dijo lanzando a Vegeta al agua.

Goku observaba todo lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta salió del agua Whis desapareció, Vegeta comenzó a buscar a Whis Cuando Whis apareció atrás de él dándole un golpe en las cervicales dejándolo inconsciente. Whis lo bajó al suelo y rápidamente puso pose de combate incitando a Son Goku a pelear.

Goku voló hacia Whis lanzando una patada derecha, luego dio una patada derecha de izquierda a derecha, gancho derecho patada izquierda, giro lanzando una patada derecha, gancho izquierdo gancho derecho, rodillazo derecho, codazo derecho, gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo, patada derecha, gancho derecho. Whis lo bloqueo con la izquierda y la mano derecha la coloco en el costado derecho del cuello de Goku.

-Whis: te tengo.

Goku se soltó del agarré y cuando estaba apunto de lanzar un derechazo Whis lo sujetó del cuello inmovilizándolo.

-Goku: ah no puedo moverme.

En seguida Whis lo arrojó al agua pero el saiyajin se reincorporo y se abalanzó hacia Whis quien posó su mano al frente lanzando una ráfaga de viento mandando a volar a Son Goku.

En eso Vegeta recuperó la conciencia y rápidamente voló hacia Whis llegando por su espalda y atrapándolo.

-Vegeta: ya te tengo, ríndete.

Whis se deslizó del agarré sorprendido a Vegeta. Enseguida Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de patadas y golpes los cuales Whis detenía con una sola mano los de Goku y con la otra los de Vegeta, así siguieron hasta que Whis detuvo los ataque de ambos.

-Whis: muy bien suficiente por hoy muchachos.- dijo para después desaparecer y reaparecer en el suelo.

Vegeta y Goku descendieron, ambos se encontraban cansados.

-Whis: aún son muy lentos, deben aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques, hasta me dio tiempo de darles mi autógrafo.

Ambos miraron su pecho para ver la firma de whis.

-Goku: ¿Pero como es que pudo?.

Whis comenzó a caminar a una escalera a su derecha.

-Whis: veo que aún usan su cabeza para coordinar sus ataques.- Goku y Vegeta comenzaron a seguirlo -. Sobretodo tu Vegeta tiendes a razonar mucho tus ataques, por desgracia.- se detiene a oler una Flor -. Eso limita tú velocidad.- dijo para después tomar una abeja por las alas y acercarla a la flor -. Los 5 sentidos viajan del cerebro al sistema nervioso y para que el cuerpo reciba esas señales le toma tiempo.

-Goku: ja ja es verdad, Vegeta está pensando siempre.

-Vegeta: guarda silencio, lo que pasa es que tú tienes cabeza hueca.

-Whis: lo ideal es que el cuerpo tenga un juicio propio para moverse adecuadamente durante el combate (se da la vuelta), sin embargo el conseguirlo es muy difícil, ni siquiera el señor Bills lo a dominado. aunque si ustedes lo consiguen podrán evadir cualquier clase de peligro….- para este momento ya se encuentran abajo -. Bueno, tendremos que dedicarle más tiempo a este entrenamiento para indicarles cómo hacerlo. Aunque, va a costarles un delicioso festín.

-Vegeta: ja no me digas que tú puedes dominar tal cosa.

-¿?: Claro que el puede.

En seguida todos voltearon al origen de la voz, quien era nada más y nada menos que Black quién cargaba una bolsa.

-Black: lamento la tardanza Whis sama, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes con algunos deberes.

-Whis: no te preocupes.

-Black: le traje esto.- dijo entregándole la bolsa.

-Whis: ¿Qué trajiste esta ocasión?.

-Black: son frutas.

-Whis: muchas gracias, en que estaba. Así, Vegeta quiero preguntarte algo.

-Vegeta: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Whis: tu brillantes en batalla es prominente, sin embargo, por una u otra razón Goku siempre te supera por mucho.

-Vegeta: oye no tenías que ser tan directo.- dijo molesto.

-Whis: ¿Sabes por qué te sucede esto?.

-Whis: ¡¡No!! No sé ni me importa.

-Whis: para nuestra basta un botón, te alteras con muchísima facilidad eso no deja mostrar tu máxima capacidad en un momento crucial, Cuando el instante de relajación llegue lo mejor es descansar, así como lo hace Goku.

-Goku: ¡Jaja creo que tiene mucha razón Vegeta!.

-Whis: aunque por otra parte.

-Goku: así es, ¿Qué dijiste?.

En eso Whis encontró una abertura en Goku y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el hígado haciéndolo ponerse de cunclillas del dolor.

-Goku: ¡¡Eso dolió, ¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué hiciste eso?.

-Whis: comprende, tampoco es bueno relajarse demasiado… tu tienes un problema y ese es exceso de confianza… no importa que tan fuerte seas mientras te confíes el cuerpo se hace vulnerable. Es típico ver que por ese exceso de confianza las cosas se salen de control.

-Vegeta/Black: lo que dijo es verdad.- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Goku: por favor no es para tanto.

-Black: bajar la guardia es un programa muy serio.

-Whis: eso es cierto, por otro lado, tu tampoco te salvas Black. Te he visto pelear y tú te encuentras en punto intermedio de Goku y Vegeta. Piensas demasiado pero también eres un poco relajado, tu actitud neutra te ayuda a concentrarte pero no es infalible, tus ataques tienden a ser algo repetitivos lo que hace más fácil leer tus ataques y así lograr romper su defensa, tus reflejos y potencial son admirables pero no sabes cómo exprimirlos de forma adecuada.

En eso Bills comenzó a acercarse al lugar con su vestimenta para dormir.

-Bills: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?. No me dejan dormir (bostezo).- Bills se frota los ojos del cansancio para después estornudar lanzando una esfera de energía en dirección a Black y los demás. Goku y Vegeta lo esquivaron más Black desapareció para que la energía siguiera y luego reaparecer en el mismo lugar. La esfera de energía siguió hasta estrellarse con un planeta cercano; Goku, Vegeta y Black tuvieron que esforzarse para no salir volando debido a las potentes ráfagas de viento.

-Goku: ¡Eso estuvo cerca!, De habernos golpeado no la hubiéramos contado.

-Whis: eso pasa siempre que tiene sueño, cuando destruyo esos 2 soles fue complicado para nosotros por qué todo estaba obscuro.

Bills se colgó boca abajo con su cola de un árbol.

-Goku: dime, ¿cómo recuperaron esos dos soles?, ¿Tiene poderes para crear plantas y estrellas?.

-Whis: digamos que para casos como esos. yo me encargo de volver a crear los cuerpos celestes.

-Goku: ¡¡Empiezas desde cero?!!.- grito sorprendido.

-Whis: por eso antes de haga una tontería, tengo que leer sus movimientos y reaccionar de inmediato dándole un golpe.

-Vegeta: se puede saber, ¿Qué rayos eres tú?.

-Black: él es un ángel, se encuentra en un nivel superior al dios de la destrucción.

-Goku: ¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste!!!.- gritó sorprendido.

-Whis: eso es correcto… sin embargo, Bills siempre se comporta así y me trae muchos problemas. Por más que intento decirle, nunca me pone atención y suele frustrante.

Bills se baja del árbol y camina hacia el grupo.

-Bills: ¡¡oigan, se puede saber ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!!.- gritó molesto.

-Goku: ¡¡Haaa!!.- gritó del susto dándose la vuelta -. Ha hola señor Bills. Verá, Whis nos está entrenando un poco.

-Bills: ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?!.

-Goku: nos comunicamos con el señor Whis y le pedimos que nos trajera aquí. No tuvimos otra opción, está muy lejos y resulta muy difícil sentir su ki.- dijo muy nervioso.

-Bills: ¿Y Whis aceptó?, De seguro convencieron a este glotón con algo de comida.

Ese comentario molesto un poco a Whis.

-Goku: si… si algo así.- dijo con la mano en la nuca.

-Bills: ¿Y por qué el repentino interés en volverte más fuerte?, ¿He?. Más vale que no pienses en convertirte en el sucesor del dios de la destrucción.

-Goku: ¡¡Claro que no, sólo quiero volverme más fuerte!!.

-Vegeta: y yo no quiero que esté insecto sin cerebro, superé mis habilidades.

-Whis: veo con muchísimo pesar que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado mal. Si unieran fuerzas podrían pelear casi al mismo nivel que el poderoso Bills.

-Bills: nadie pidió tu opinión Whis. ¡Cállate!.- dijo disgustado.

-Vegeta: va, ni muerto aceptaría hacer equipo con este inepto.

-Goku: A mí no me molesta si hago equipo con él, pero si se trata de pelear prefiero hacerlo sólo.

-Whis: no tienen remedió.

-Bills: bien, ¿Qué hay de ti, Black?.

-Black: no entreno por fortalecerme, ni para adquirir habilidad….- cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos -. Los saiyajins tienen una obsesión por las peleas, está es la mía.. No me gustan las peleas pero no puedo dejar de entrenar por más de 3 días.

-Bills: que curioso, un saiyajin que no le gustan las peleas.

-Black: soy un híbrido.

-Bills: bien, ¿Con que comida lograron convencer a Whis?.

-Whis: ah, en esta ocasión Goku y Vegeta trajeron pizza, y Black un poco de frutas.

-Bills: oh, Pizza. Que nombre tan coqueto y atractivo.- dijo ansioso -. Ni se te haya ocurrido comértela toda o te irá mal.- dijo amenazantemente.

-Whis: descuide señor, me encargue de apartar su parte y hela aquí.- dijo mostrando dos cajas de pizza.

-Bills: bueno, no es mala idea probarla. Como se atrevieron a interrumpir mi sueño, si la comida que trajeron no tiene un buen sabor los destruiré a los dos.

-Whis: bien, iré a calentar la comida para que pueda degustarla.

-Bills: espero un momento, escuché claramente que dijiste "en está ocasión".- volteó a ver a Goku y a Vegeta -. ¡¡Eso significa que no es la primera vez que ustedes vienen aquí, ¿verdad?!!.

Goku reía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Black: yo vengo aquí por mi cuenta. Además, no vengó todos los días. Cómo aspirante a kaioshin tengo cosas que hacer…. Con permiso.- dijo y sin esperar respuesta se fue del lugar para seguir a Whis.

-Black: ¿Whis Sama?.

-Whis: ¿Ocurre algo, joven Black?.

-Black: quisiera comentarle algo sobre el entrenamiento.

-Whis: Adelante.

-Black: quisiera que los entrenamientos se enfocaran más en mi fuerza. Entiendo a que se refería con que no explotó al máximo mis reflejos, pienso demasiado en que hacer que abecés no me da el tiempo de reaccionar. Y por eso no pido que mi entrenamiento se enfoque solo en la fuerza, quiero aprender a no pensar tanto y actuar más por instinto, pero….

-Whis: ¿Pero que?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.

-Black: no persigo la misma ideología que usted, no deseó adquirir el ultra instinto. En mi opinión sólo un cobarde utilizaría una técnica como esa… no digo que usted sea un cobarde, es más usted es de respetar. Pero prefiero ganar un combate por qué mis habilidades son superiores, no por que soy capaz de esquivar cualquier amenaza.

-Whis: entiendo, creo que podré adaptar el entrenamiento a tus preferencias.

-Black: muchas gracias, Whis Sama.

**Lamento la demora, se que tarde mucho en actualizar la historia pero es que ya no tengo la misma convicción, no me mal entiendan. Si planeó seguir con la historia, pero yo tengo que ver o leer la referencia con el mismo teléfono que escribo el fic, y me frustra que cada vez que cambió de aplicación tenga que esperar a que se reinicie la aplicación, abrir el archivo y continuar escribiendo de 7 a 12 palabras para después volver a ver la referencia y que todo se repita. Por ello les pido paciencia, espero lo comprendan.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Lamento la tardanza, está vez no tengo excusa. Sólo me dio hueva y no escribí, con tan solo decirles que ya había pasado un mes desde de la publicación del capítulo anterior y yo todavía ni había creado el archivo Word del presente capítulo.**

**Antes de empezar quisiera darles un aviso: me saltaré la siguiente saga (el torneo de los universos 6 y 7), ¿Por qué? Simple, no es una saga en la cual Black tenga relevancia ya que al ser una aprendiz de supremo Kaio-sama no podría participar en el torneo, los sucesos serán muy similares a lo sucedido en el manga. Por ello me saltaré a la siguiente saga. No, no es la de Black Goku, es una saga que no tiene nada que ver con el universo de Dragon ball Super. Gracias por su comprensión y sin más relleno….. ¡¡Comencemos!!.**

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

_Capítulo 13: la llegada del emperador Freezer._

.- en la tierra -.

Los ciudadanos caminaban y hacían sus cosas cotidianas cuando una sombra se posó sobre ellos, todos voltearon al cielo para ver una enorme nave que sobrevolaba la ciudad. La nave voló a un área montañosa bastante alejada de la ciudad, las aves se fueron volando y las corrientes del mar se agitaron cuando la nave aterrizó.

De la parte inferior de la nave salieron mil soldados (aproximadamente), y después de todos ellos salió Freezer en su primera forma y con su trono flotante.

-Freezer: los que están al frente, háganse a un lado.

Al decir eso sus soldados se apartaron dándole visión. En seguida Freezer apunto a la ciudad con su dedo índice para después disparar un rayo de ki que al impactar con la ciudad creó una gran explosión.

-Freezer: jajajaja eso es sólo un saludo de mi parte.

Pocos segundos después llegaron Gohan y Picollo aterrizaron a varios metros frente a Freezer y su armada. Ambos estaban perplejos por el gran incremento de poder que Freezer obtuvo ( Gohan tiene su dogi morado por si lo preguntan),en ese momento Ten Shin Han aterrizó detrás de ellos mientras Freezer daba una sonrisa al verlos.

-Ten: le pedí a Chaos y a Yamcha que se quedarán, sabía que era muy peligroso.

-Gohan: es buena idea, Bulma nos ordenó que no se le dijera nada a Goten y Trunks, esos niños siempre se meten en problemas.

-¿: ¡¡Hey!!.

Gohan y Ten Voltearon al cielo para ver a Krilin descender con el maestro Roshi en la espalda.

-Roshi: muchachos disculpen la tardanza.- se bajó de la espalda de Krilin -. Fuimos con el maestro Karin a que nos regalara unas semillas del ermitaño.

-Gohan: vaya Krilin, hace tiempo que no te veía sin cabello.

-Krilin: es verdad, todo sea por luchar.- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Roshi: Gohan, ¿Aún sigues entrenando artes marciales?.

-Gohan: no tanto, con Pan y mi trabajo se me a hecho difícil encontrar un momento para entrenar, pero mis poderes no se han disminuido.

-Freezer: ¿Y bien?,¿Goku aún no llega?.

-Krilin: ¡¡Ya no debe tardar, espere por favor!!.- dijo desesperado.

-Freezer: mira a quien tenemos aquí, recuerdo haberte matado en el pasado jaja veo que también te resucitaron con las esferas del dragón.

-Picollo (su mente): hmm las esferas del dragón, eso lo explica todo.- pensó molesto.

En eso una pequeña nave colores rojo y blanco pasó volando sobre ellos para después aterrizar unos 10 metros más atrás, la nave se abrió y de ella salió Bulma.

-Bulma: de acuerdo a tu descripción, ¿el sujeto que está en ese transporte es Freezer?.- dijo observando a él emperador del mal -. Cielos, tienes talento para el dibujo muchacho.

Jaco solo asintió.

-Krilin: oye Bulma, se puede saber ¿que estás haciendo aquí?, Es peligroso.- dijo preocupado.

-Bulma: ay como no pude comunicarme con Goku, Vegeta o Black tuve que venir hasta aquí… ¡¡Que esperas baja inmediatamente y pelea al lado de ellos!!.- le exigió a su acompañante.

-Jaco: ni loco, te dije que solo te acompañaría.

-Bulma: ¡¡¿Qué dices?,¿No sé supone que eres un miembro de la patrulla élite galáctica?, Pues actúa como tal!!.- dijo molesta.

-Jaco: aaah… está bien, me encargaré entonces de acabar con los soldados.- dijo bajando de la nave.

-Ten: ¿Quién es ese tipo?.

-Krilin: ni idea, pero bueno a Bulma suele tener amigos muy raritos.

En eso Jaco y Bulma se unieron al grupo.

-Freezer: ay que decepción pensé que era algún saiyajin, pero lleva la insignia de la patrulla galáctica.- dijo observando la armada de Jacó

-Bulma: ¡¡Oye tú!!.

-Freezer: ¿He?.

-Bulma: ¡¡¿Cuándo nos vas a dejar en paz?. Y dime, ¿Cómo fue que resucitaste?!!.- Gritó molesta.

-Jaco: no tonta, cuando te dirijas a él, hazlo con modales.- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Freezer: cielos, parece que tú también me conoces, lo que significa que tú también estuviste en el planeta Namek. ¿O me equivoco?, Podrías decirme dónde se encuentra tu amigo Goku.- pidió cortésmente.

-Bulma: ¡¡¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué no ves que ya es muy tarde para venir a vengarse?!!.

-Freezer: jujaja lamento la tardanza pero es que tuvimos algunos contratiempos.

-Bulma: ¡¡Goku se ha vuelto muy fuerte te derrotará en un dos por tres. No crees que es mejor que te vayas, te lo digo por tu propio bien!!.- decía burlonamente.

-Roshi: Bulma mejor no lo desafíes.

-Freezer: no es mala idea aprovechar el viaje, apuesto que Goku se sentirá muy desdichado al ver que eliminé a todos sus amigos.

Lo dicho sorprendió a todos

-Bulma: dime algo Gohan, ¿Verdad que puedes ganarle fácilmente?.- dijo angustiado

-Gohan: si, es posible, pero será muy difícil.

-Bulma: uff entonces no habrá de que preocuparnos.- dijo relajándose

-Freezer: ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de una vez?.

-Sorbet: ¡¡Atención soldados, acaben con ellos ahora!!.

En seguida todos, ante la orden de su superior, se abalanzaron hacía los Guerreros z.

-Picollo: ¡Prepárense!.- exclamó poniendo pose de batalla.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, Roshi puso su mano derecha atrás y rápidamente la posicionó al frente incrementando su musculatura.

-Roshi: ¡Vamos a pelear!... Si mis cálculos no me fallan, cada uno debe pelear con 170 soldados.

Un segundo después todos y cada uno se encontraban luchando de forma individual contra varios soldados a la vez. Roshi giro su bastón a la izquierda, a la derecha y por la espalda para lanzarlo frente a él y atraparlo con la derecha, luego lo clavó en el suelo. Salto a la punta y los soldados se abalanzaron, Roshi volvió a saltar y posicionó sus manos a la derecha tras la espalda.

-Roshi: ¡Kame hame ha!.- gritó lanzando su técnica y segundos después aterrizó -. ¡Mi baston!.- dijo al tomarlo y ver que se volvió polvo.

Krilin se encontraba peleando contra un soldado de Freezer cuando otro llegó por atrás, El monje se dio cuenta y rápidamente le dio un codazo en el estómago, el soldado con el que peleaba aprovecho esto disparó con su cañón en la muñeca, Krilin rápidamente lo esquivó y desvió el rayo hacia arriba con una patada, el rayo siguió acabando con varios soldados.

Krilin rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara al del cañón dejándolo inconsciente, un segundo llegó por su izquierda lanzándole una patada, Krilin giro deteniendo el ataque y rápidamente lo pateó en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Se abalanzó hacia otro soldado, salto por arriba de él y lo pateó detrás de la rodilla.

En eso 3 soldados lo rodearon, 1 por adelante, otro por la derecha y el último por la izquierda. Krilin se abalanzó al de su derecha y le dio un candado en el estómago.

.- con Jaco -.

Un soldado le lanzó un gancho el cual Bloqueo con facilidad pero otro soldado lo golpeó por la espalda haciéndolo caer, Jaco rápidamente desenfundó su arma y giro por el suelo mientras disparaba a todos en las piernas, se levantó de un salto, enfundó su arma y puso pose de Victoria.

-Jaco: ¡Pichi!.- dijo poniendo su pose e inmediatamente todos cayeron al suelo sujetando sus piernas.

.- con Picollo -.

Un soldado se le acercó y rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en el pecho para después girar dándole una patada mandándolo a volar. Otro llegó por su espalda, Giro bloqueando su ataque, dio un salto y lo pateó dos veces en el mentón noqueándolo, giro y le dio una patada en el estómago a otro, pero este se mantuvo y comenzó a luchar con su pierna y al final fue derrotado por Picollo con sólo una pierna, un segundo peleó de igual forma con Picollo y terminó derrotado por una patada en el estómago.

Otro soldado se abalanzó hacia Picollo pero este salto aterrizando sobre él, 2 se acercaron un por la derecha y otro por su espalda. Giro y pateó al de su derecha y rápidamente pateó al de atrás (ahora a su derecha) en ese momento un tercero lo sujetó por la espalda, le dio un cabezazo y una patada. Dio un salto y pateó dos veces en el pecho a un soldado.

Rápidamente dio un salto alejándose del lugar esquivando la patada de un soldado. Rápidamente movió su mano izquierda a derecha causando una explosión en cadena frente a él, derrotando a una gran cantidad de soldados.

.- con Gohan -.

Lanzó una gancho derecho, inmediatamente un soldado llegó por su izquierda, Gohan le dio un codazo en el estómago derrotándolo, dos más llegaron por detrás. Rápidamente dio una patada derecha hacia atrás derrotando a uno, giro y pateó al otro.

Se abalanzó a otro y le dio un golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar llevándose a varios con él, en seguida Gohan fue rodeado por más soldados.

.- Con Ten Shin Han -.

Un soldado le lanzó un derechazo el cual Ten esquivó y rápidamente le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar, por su izquierda un soldado se aproximó lanzándole un gancho derecho. Ten lo bloqueo y rápidamente le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

Por su derecha se aproximo otro, Ten bloqueo su ataque y le dio una patada, por su izquierda un soldado lo sujetó por el codo izquierdo, Ten paso su brazo izquierdo por detrás del brazo del soldado y luego por debajo haciéndole un agarré, lo levanto y lo azotó contra el suelo.

Giro y se encontró con dos soldados. Uno lo pateó, Ten lo bloqueo con la izquierda y rápidamente bloqueo con la derecha una patada del otro, rápidamente le dio una patada derecha en el pecho y con la misma pierna golpeó al segundo en el hígado. Otro se aproximo por detrás lanzándole una patada, Ten se agachó y lo pateó detrás de la rodilla.

-Roshi: ¡¡Si no hacemos algo nos derrotaran, hay que dispersarse!!.- Gritó y rápidamente todos los que podían se fueron volando y el resto corriendo.

.- con Jaco -.

El patrullero salió corriendo mientras era seguido por una horda de soldados.

-Jaco: será mejor atacar a todos los soldados juntos, si eso haré.

Se detuvo girando 180 dos soldados se le aproximaron por el frente, el primero lanzó un derechazo y Jaco lo bloqueo para después darle un puñetazo al pecho y un segundo al abdomen, el segundo soldado lanzó una patada derecha mientras un tercero llegaba, Jaco se agachó esquivando la patada y rápidamente lo pateó en el pecho, el tercero que se encontraba detrás de Jaco, alzó y entrelazo sus manos para después lanzar una golpe a Jaco. El patrullero desapareció, el soldado comenzó a buscarlo, alzó la mirada sólo para recibir una patada en la cara de parte de Jaco.

Otro soldado se aproximó a Jaco y lanzó un derechazo, el cual erro ya que Jaco estaba en caída al suelo, Jaco aterrizó y el soldado se abalanzó a èl lanzando un derechazo, Jaco se agachó y le dio un gancho al estómago dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que cayera sobre él, inmediatamente todos se abalanzaron a Jaco cubriendo a todos de una nube de tierra, un segundo después Jaco salió de la nube.

-Jaco: esto es mucho para mí.- dijo mientras era seguido por los soldados.

.- con Ten Shin han -.

Un soldado se le aproximó lanzándole una gancho, Ten lo bloqueo y le lanzó un gancho al estómago, un segundo llegó por atrás y ten lo derrotó con un codazo en el estómago, otros dos se aproximaron por detrás. Ten giro y le dio una patada derecha al primero en el estómago y un rodillazo en el estómago al segundo, después Ten se fue corriendo al ser perseguido por una horda de soldados.

Luego de unos metros giro y le dio un puñetazo al pecho y otro al estómago al mismo tiempo. Puñetazo derecho en la cara a un segundo soldado, rodillazo izquierdo a un tercero y rodillazo Derecho a un cuarto, aterrizó y se encontró con un nuevo soldado el cual fue de un solo golpe al abdomen, otro apareció a su derecha, le dio un rodillazo derecho y un segundo apareció a su izquierda, Ten giro y lo pateó con la derecha. Miro al frente para ver una gran cantidad de soldados aproximándose, rápidamente puso sus manos frente al pecho formando un triángulo.

-Ten: ¡¡Ki-ko-hō!!.- Gritó lanzando una gran ráfaga de ki.

El ataque acabó con una gran cantidad de soldados pero bastantes más seguían se dirigían hacia Ten.

-Ten: grr.- dijo poniendo pose de combate.

.- con Roshi -.

El maestro al ser el de menor nivel ya se encontraba cansado.

-Roshi: kame kame….

Dijo preparando su ataque hasta que un soldado lo atacó por la espalda haciéndolo girar contra el suelo, el soldado se acercó mientras reía.

-Roshi: ¡Más respeto a los ancianos!.- pone su mano a su derecha.- ¡¡¡Haaaaa!!!.- Gritó lanzando una ráfaga de ki acabando con varios soldados.

El maestro suspiro, escuchó pasos y alzó la mirada para ver que se encontraba rodeado por una gran cantidad de soldados, el maestro río nerviosamente.

.- con Krilin -.

El monje era perseguido por una gran cantidad de soldados a cercanías de un barranco, el monje salió del barranco, giro a la derecha, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, alzó su mano derecha.

-Krilin: ¡¡¡Kienzan!!!.- Gritó creando un disco de ki el cual lanzó a contra el barranco haciendo que una gran parte de este callera sobre los soldados.

.- con Gohan -.

El joven voló hasta entrar a un cañón, una gran horda de soldados lo seguía. Gohan se detuvo, giro y puso pose de combate. El primero le lanzó un gancho izquierdo a la cabeza, Gohan lo esquivó, lo sujeto de la muñeca y rápidamente lo azotó contra el suelo; otro le lanzó una patada pero Gohan lo esquivó, le lanzó otra patada, Gohan la esquivó y lo sujeto del tobillo para tirarlo al suelo y darle una patada dejándolo inconsciente.

Un tercer soldado llegó por atrás y lo sujeto con fuerza, Gohan giro con fuerza así liberándose del ataque y rápidamente le dio un gancho izquierdo dejándolo inconsciente. Un segundo se acercaba con velocidad, Gohan le dio un codazo derecho y un gancho izquierdo en el estómago para después arrojarlo; un tercero le lanzó una patada, Gohan la esquivó y lo sujetó del tobillo para arrojarlo. Tres soldados lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, el primero un gancho izquierdo a la cara, el segundo un gancho derecho a la cara y el tercero una patada al abdomen; Gohan logro bloquear el ataque del primero y el segundo, pero recibió el ataque del tercero haciéndolo retroceder.

-Gohan: gr ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.- Gritó lanzando una gran ráfaga de ki.

El ataque acabó con una gran cantidad de soldados, Gohan rápidamente se fue corriendo y al poco tiempo fue seguido por una gran cantidad de soldados.

.- Con Picollo -.

El namekiano se encontraba frente a la horda de soldados y se quito el turbante.

-Picollo: ten, piensa rápido.- dijo lanzando su turbante, un soldado lo atrapó y al no poder con el peso cayó al suelo.

-Soldado: ¿Qué le hiciste miserable?.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba junto a varios compañeros.

Picollo se quitó las hombreras.

-Picollo: les tengo un regalito.

Dijo lanzándole las hombreras a 5 soldados los cuales no pudieron con el peso y cayeron al suelo.

-Picollo: uff (se truena el cuello) son una nenas grr.- dijo eso último haciendo aparecer su aura.

Rápidamente se elevó y preparo para su ataque.

-Picollo: les voy a enseñar.

Dijo para después comenzar a lanzar una lluvia de ataques de ki acabando son los soldados, detrás de él comenzaron a aparecer más soldados.

-Picollo: grrg aún hay más sabandija.- dijo molesto para después lanzarse al ataque.

.- con Krilin -.

El monje se encontraba en un bosque y era perseguido por una gran horda de soldados los cuales le lanzaban una lluvia de ataques de ki, Krilin con dificultades apenas si lograba esquivar los ataques de sus adversarios. El monje dio vuelta para comenzar a lanzar una lluvia de esferas de ki, todo mientras volaba en reversa.

-Krilin: ¡¡Gyaaa!!.- gritaba mientras contra atacaba.

Los ataques de Krilin impactaban con los soldados o con los troncos de los árboles haciendo que estos cayeran sobre los soldados, al final los soldados quedaron atrapados entre los tanques y fueron derrotados ya sea por las esferas de ki o por los árboles que les caían encima.

Krilin respiraba pesado gracias al cansancio cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar gritos de una multitud, miro atrás de él sólo para darse cuenta que más soldados venían tras él, rápidamente comenzó a volar para escapar. Los soldados comenzaron a atacarlo con su ki, Krilin trataba de esquivar los ataques y por mirar atrás terminó por estrellarse contra un árbol, los soldados lanzaron una lluvia de ataques de ki, mas el monje desapareció antes de ser golpeado por estos. Resultó que Gohan lo había salvado y puesto a salvó tras un árbol a varios metros.

-Krilin: aug mucha gracias...Gohan... Me salvaste la vida.- dijo algo adolorido y agradecido.

-Gohan: si, no te preocupes mi amigo Krilin, será mejor que descanses… el deber me llama.- dijo para después desaparecer.

Gohan apareció justo frente a los pocos soldados que quedaban para después poner pose de combate.

-Soldado: ¡¡Acaben con él!!.

Rápidamente todos los soldados se abalanzaron hacía Gohan, el híbrido a una gran velocidad golpeó a todos en el cuello, pecho y cara para terminar posicionándose a espalda de los soldados, un segundo después todos los soldados cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

.- con Jaco -.

El soldado élite corría por el costado del barranco mientras era perseguido por los soldados de Freezer, salto hacia una rama la cual salía de la tierra y utilizó para dar un salto y llegar a un lugar más elevado, corrió hacia la pared, corrió por esta y dio un salto hacia atrás, los soldados pasaron de largo estrellándose contra la pared, Jaco corrió al borde del barranco y salto a la rama saliente, los soldados fueron a buscarlo pasando de largo mas uno se dio cuenta de el engaño y los hizo detenerse para ir tras él.

Jaco dio un salto entrando al agua con un clavado, los soldados rápidamente comenzaron a disparar al agua, Jaco se alejaba del lugar nadando sin que los soldados se dieran cuenta. De repente un ojo se abrió bajo el agua, los soldados quedaron perplejos ante esto solo para que un segundo después una enorme criatura saliera del agua y se los tragará a todos de un mordisco. Jaco salió a la superficie sólo para ver que una gran horda de soldados se aproximaba y rápidamente inhalo para volver a sumergirse.

.- con Roshi -.

El maestro ya estaba bastante cansado, su respiración era pesada, en eso un soldado se le abalanzó y el maestro rápidamente le lanzó un gancho izquierdo mandándolo a volar, otro soldado le lanzó una patada, Roshi la detuvo, giro su pie y lo arrojó, un tercer soldado llegó por su derecha dándole un gancho en por la derecha.

En ese momento Krilin llegó dándole un gancho derecho en el estómago, un gancho izquierdo a la cara, dio un saltó dándole una patada en la cara, por su derecha un soldado se aproxima y le lanza un gancho derecho, Krilin lo bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho, el soldado lanzó un izquierdazo, Krilin rápidamente se agachó un poco y rápidamente le lanzó un gancho izquierdo en el estómago, gancho derecho a la cara para terminar con una patada izquierda al estómago, por otro lado el maestro seguía con sus combates.

Ten llego en ese momento, un soldado se abalanzó a él de inmediato, el soldado lanzó un gancho izquierdo, Ten lo bloqueo con la derecha al mismo tiempo que le daba un gancho izquierdo en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

Dos soldados se abalanzaron a Krilin, uno por delante y otro por detrás. Krilin lanzó una patada derecha en la cara al de enfrente, giro y le dio un gancho derecho al de atrás. Un tercero se le acercó lanzándole una patada, Krilin lo bloqueo con la izquierda para después lanzarle un gancho izquierdo a la cara, entrelazar y alzar los brazos para después bajarlos dándole un potente golpe.

En eso Jaco bloqueo un golpe de un soldado con ambos brazos cruzados, el soldado le lanzó un gancho derecho, Jaco lo bloqueo y rápidamente le dio una patada izquierda en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

-Krilin: no tengo idea de quién seas pero….- le da un codazo izquierdo en el estómago a un soldado que lo atacó -. Peleas bien.- le dijo a Jaco.

Un soldado lanzó un gancho derecho, Jaco lo sujeto de la muñeca y rápidamente le lanzó un gancho derecho al estómago para tirarlo al suelo y darle un pisotón en el estómago.

-Jaco: eso iba a preguntar, ¿Quién eres tú?.

Krilin dio un salto, dos soldados se abalanzaron a él y rápidamente les dio una patada en la cara a cada uno.

-Krilin: solo soy un simple terricolas.- dijo con orgullo y un poco de arrogancia.

En ese momento Jaco y Krilin quedaron espalda con espalda.

-Jaco: ¿Cómo dices?, Pero si eres muy fuerte y además estás muy chistoso.

-Krilin: ¡Cállate!.- exclamó molesto para después ambos separarse.

.- con Freezer -.

-Sorbet: esto no puede estar pasando, ¡¡Son muy fuertes!!.- gritó aterrado y sorprendido.

-Freezer: por favor, eso no es sorpresa es lógico. Gohan el hijo de Goku es capaz de acabar con todos si se lo propone.- decía mientras lo observaba pelear -. Se toma la molestia de pelear con ellos sin quitarles la vida, tiene el mismo carácter de su padre. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, al final de nuestro combate Goku siempre evitó aniquilarme, pocos guerreros como el son realmente admirables. Es tan ¡¡Nauseabundo hablar de él!!.- gritó molesto.

-Shisami: señor Freezer, señor Sorbet yo también me unirse a la batalla.

-sorbet: ¡Confiamos en ti!.

Un soldado se abalanzó a Picollo y fue derrotado de un solo gancho en la cara, después miro detrás de él y con una ráfaga de viento lanzó a volar los soldados que le quedan. En eso Shisami aterrizó frente a Picollo.

-Shisami: háganse a un lado, yo me encargaré de él. Picollo lo miro para después abalanzase y atacarlo, Shisami lo bloqueo, Picollo lanzó una patada, Shisami la bloqueo para después sujetar su pie y lanzarle una gancho derecho al pecho mandándolo a volar y luego lanzó un ataque de ki.

Picollo se levanta y da un salto esquivando el ataque.

-Picollo: ¡¡Makankosappo!!.- grito lanzando su técnica.

El ataque de Picollo siguió hasta impactar en Shisami creando una gran explosión.

-Picollo: ¿Lo derroté?.- pregunto dudoso.

En ese momento Shisami apareció detrás de Picollo dándole un golpe en las cervicales haciéndolo caer al suelo. El maestro Roshi se encontraba paleando con los últimos soldados en pie, un soldado le lanzó una gancho, el maestro lo esquivo y le lanzó una patada al costado derecho de su torso; dos más dieron un salto abalanzándose, el primero fue derrotado con una patada, Roshi le dio la espalda al segundo y cuando estuvo cerca le lanzó un golpe a la altura del hombro.

Los demás habían acabado con sus oponentes para darse cuenta de la batalla de el namekiano, Picollo y el soldado rojo Shisami.

-Gohan:¡¡Hey, señor Picollo!!.

Shisami lanzó una patada y Picollo la bloqueo, rápidamente Shisami intento pisotear la pierna de Picollo pero el namek evadió el ataque, luego el soldado lanzó un gancho izquierdo, Picollo se agachó esquivándolo para lanzar un gancho al abdomen seguido de una patada derecha la cual Shisami bloqueo.

Shisami lanzó un gancho izquierdo el cual Picollo bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo, Shisami lanzó un gancho derecho (bloqueado), codazo izquierdo (bloqueo con ambos manos), rápidamente Shisami lanzó un gancho derecho el cual Picollo bloqueo con la izquierda mientras le lanzaba una esfera de ki al pecho, hubo una pequeña explosión en la cuál Shisami fue lanzado hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento Gohan apareció frente a Picollo.

-Picollo: Gohan, ¿Qué haces?.

-Gohan: señor Picollo, déjeme pelear con este tipo.- dijo con determinación.

Shisami sonrió burlonamente, Gohan se relajó para después dar un pequeño Grito transformándose en ssj asombrando a Freezer por el hecho.

-Shisami: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- dijo impresionado por el cambio de Gohan.

En eso Gohan se abalanzó dándole un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Sorbet:¡¡OooOOooh!!.- gritaba perplejo -. ¡¡No… no puede ser, derrotaron a Shisami!!.

-Freezer: ¡Idiota, lo que viste es como una película, en realidad ninguno de ustedes se a percatado de lo aterrador que pude ser un saiyajin en combate!.- exclamó molesto -. Jamás pensé que su hijo también pudiera transformarse.- dijo observando a Gohan.

Krilin comenzó a repartir semillas del ermitaño a todos y Gohan regreso a su estado base.

-Krilin: toma.- dijo dándole una semilla a Ten Shin Han -. Toma, come esto.- dijo ofreciéndole una semilla a Jaco.

-Jaco: no gracias.- rechazo la semilla.

-Picollo: al fin el líder decidió venir a pelear.

Todos voltearon para ver que Sorbet y Freezer se acercaban y rápidamente pusieron pose de pelea mientras Jaco se alejaba de forma discreta. Freezer se detuvo a unoa 7 metros de los Guerreros z

-Freezer: que decepción… veo con tristeza que las fuerzas del ejército del gran Freezer decayeron.

Sorbet se sobresalto por las palabras de su jefe.

-soldado: lo siento señor, pero ellos son más fuertes de lo que creímos grrr.- decía malherido y bastante adolorido.

-Freezer: bueno eso ya no importa. Cambiando de tema, nos se si ustedes sepan pero es de muy mala educación estorbar a los demás.- dijo para después apuntar a los soldados caídos.

-Picollo: ¡¡cuidado, háganse a un lado!!.- gritó alertando a los demás.

Freezer lanzó su ataque y rápidamente los Guerreros z se apartaron, el ataque impacto en la superficie creando una gran explosión asesinando a los soldados de la armada de Freezer. Los Guerreros z se encontraban suspendidos en el aire.

-Roshi: eliminó a su ejército.- dijo impactado mientras era sujetado por Krilin.

-Bulma: los chicos pelearon admirablemente, aunque aún falta derrotar al peor de todos.- dijo observando todo detrás de una roca.

-Jaco: los rumores del abominable Freezer también son famosos en nuestra patrulla. Es un villano malévolo y ruin.- dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Bulma: ¡¡Nadie te pregunto, hasta yo lo sé. Además, ¿Qué haces aquí escondido? Ahora es cuando más necesitan de tu ayuda!!.- dijo molesta con Jaco que se encuentra un paso atrás a su derecha.

-Jaco: déjate de tonterías, ya participe bastante en esta batalla. Acaso piensas que estoy dispuesto a desafiar al emperador del mal. Lo siento pero me niego rotundamente.

En eso los Guerreros z aterrizaron en lo profundo del cráter.

-Roshi: ¿Qué opinan ustedes?... Si peleamos los cinco juntos quizá lo detengamos.

-Picollo: eso es imposible, ese monstruo pertenece a una dimensión diferente. El único capaz de vencerlo sería Gohan pero no es seguro.

-Roshi: Picollo también pensaste lo mismo que yo, eso es una lastima.

-Freezer: ¿Qué sucede?,¿por qué nadie se anima a pelear?. Como ya me aburrí los iré derrotando uno por uno, ¿Qué decen?.- en seguida los guerreros se pusieron en pose de combate -. Tu debes ser el Hijo del guerrero Goku, ¿Cierto?... Aún te recuerdo, veo que ya creciste.

Freezer se acercó un poco para después en un rápido movimiento bajarse de su trono y darle un golpe en el estómago a Gohan haciéndolo escupir sangre y caer al suelo, el joven se sujetaba el estómago del dolor. El golpe le había sacado el aire por lo que su respiración era pesada.

-Krilin/Picollo: ¡¡Gohan!!.- Gritaron impactados mientras tanto Freezer regresaba a su trono flotante.

-Freezer: jaja ni siquiera un súper saiyajin será rival para mi gracias a que se incrementó mi poder de pelea.

-Krilin: come.- dijo dándole una semilla a Gohan, el saiyajin la comió y rápidamente se recuperó.

-Freezer: vaya, acaba de suceder un milagro. Parece que tienen una medicina muy poderosa. La pregunta es… ¿Cuánto tiempo podrán resistir mis ataques?.

-Ten: oye ¿Cuántas semillas del ermitaño quedan Krilin?.

El monje abrió y revisó la bolsa.

-Krilin: rayos… solamente me queda una.

.- Planeta de Bills/momentos antes -.

Black se encontraba entrenando solo, usaba un traje pesado como el que usaron Goku y Vegeta tras ser castigados por whis por romper las reglas de su entrenamiento (manga). A Black se le hizo difícil moverse al principio pera poco a poco se fue acostumbrado, levitaba a 1.8 metros de altura.

De repente sintió como un ki proveniente de la tierra se incrementó lo cual hizo que parará por un segundo y mirará a tal dirección, luego de unos segundos continuó con su entrenamiento mas nuevamente fue interrumpido por un ki maligno proveniente también de la tierra.

Esta vez Black comenzó a quitarse el traje, una vez se lo quito fue volando hacia donde se encontraba el señor Whis.

-Goku: por favor señor Bills, no interrumpa nuestro entrenamiento por cosas como esa.- dijo un poco disgustado por la interrupción mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bills: ¿Qué acabas de decir?, Pero como te atreves a dirigirte así al dios de la destrucción… insolente, no olviden que la única razón por la que su planeta no a sido destruido es por la deliciosa comida que preparan ahí.- dijo molesto.

-Goku: ¡Si ya…! Perdóneme.- suplico asustado.

En eso Black aterrizó junto a Whis.

-Black: Whis Sama.- dijo inclinando su torso hacia adelante.

-Whis: si Black, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- dijo cortésmente.

-Black: Whis-Sama, podría ver lo que sucede en la tierra. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo todavía en la misma pose para después erguirse.

-Goku: ¿Ocurre algo en la tierra?.- pregunto algo angustiado.

-Black: no lo sé, sólo es un presentimiento.

Whis hiso aparecer su bastón para después ver que tenía un mensaje.

-Whis: parece que tengo un nuevo mensaje, seguramente se trata de otro delicioso recado que envió Bulma.- dijo para ver el mensaje, en el orbe de su bastón apareció una imagen de un gran tazón de helado con crema batida y algunas fresas -. Lo sabía… ay está vez son fresas. Wow es una exquisita obra de arte… se acaba de robar mi atención, me encantaría contestar su mensaje.

-Bills: si, hazlo rápido ¿Qué esperas?.- dijo ansioso por probar el postre.

-Black: (suspiro) ay Whis Sama, se distrae de el objetivo por comida.- en Voz baja.

En seguida llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su frente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Al poco tiempo sintió el incremento repentino y masivo de dos ki's, el primero era conocido (el de Gohan), el segundo era maligno y desconocido para Black. Su cara rápidamente se volvió sería.

-Black: que nadie me siga.- dijo para después tele-transportarse.

.- En la Tierra -.

Black apareció frente a los Guerreros z. Claro todos menos Gohan puesto que ahora se encontraba en combate contra Freezer.

-Krilin: ¡Black!.- dijo sorprendido y un poco aliviado.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Quién es él individuo con el que pelea Gohan?.- dijo con voz sería.

-Krilin: Es Freezer…- no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

-Black: ¿Freezer?, Te refieres al sujeto que destruyó el planeta Vegeta acabando con la mayor parte de la raza Saiyajin y que fue derrotado por Goku en Namek.

-Roshi: es correcto.

-Black: ¿Qué hace aquí?, se supone que fue asesinado hace años.- pregunto confundido.

-Picollo: lo resucitaron con ayuda de las esferas del dragón.

-Krilin: Viniste a ayudar, ¿Verdad?.

-Black: sólo seré un plan de contingencia, si esto se le sale de las manos a Gohan… yo me haré cargo.- dijo seriamente mientras observaba la batalla entre Gohan y Freezer.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

_Capítulo 14: un regreso inesperado._

Gohan se encontraba peleando contra Freezer y llevaba todas las de ganar.

-Black: nunca creí que Gohan fuera tan fuerte.- decía mientras los veía pelear.

Freezer lanzó un gancho derecho (bloqueado), gancho izquierdo (bloqueado), codazo derecho el cual Gohan lo esquiva lanzándole un gancho izquierdo al hígado, uppercut derecho, giro y patada izquierda al estómago, rodillazo Derecho a la cara, gancho izquierdo, gancho derecho, codazo izquierdo, patada derecha en el mentón, gancho izquierdo el cual Freezer logró bloquear con la derecha y rápidamente lanzó un gancho izquierdo.

Gohan lo bloqueo con la rodilla derecha y le lanzó un gancho derecho seguido de una patada izquierda en el mentón, se lleva la rodilla al pecho y le da una patada en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared, Gohan apareció frente a Freezer dándole un gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo dos veces, patada izquierda a la cara, se lleva la rodilla al pecho para después darle una lluvia de patadas en cara, pecho y estómago para después lanzarle una patada derecha haciendo que atravesará la pared (la verdad no sé cómo llamarle).

Freezer salió volando de ahí para después abalanzase contra Gohan y crear una lluvia de golpes entre los dos. Gohan Bloqueando y esquivando lo ataques de Freezer, y Freezer recibiendo y bloqueando los ataques que podía.

-Krilin: ¡Increíble!, ambos son muy rápidos, no logró ver nada.

-Black: algo no me cuadra, algo está mal en esto.- decía en voz baja.

-Krilin: ¿De qué estás hablando?, Gohan está ganando el combate.

-Black: Gohan gana, pero a pesar de ello, Freezer no se ve preocupado… esto no terminara bien.

Gohan chocaba puños, patadas y rodillazos creando grandes hondas de choque.

-Freezer: ¡¡Te mataré Maldito simio, luego mataré a tus amigos y después a Son Goku!!.

-Gohan: ¡¡No lo permitiré!!.

Gritó lanzando un gancho izquierdo a la cara, gancho derecho a la cara, patada derecha a la cara, gira lanzando una patada izquierda al estómago, rodillazo derecho a la cara, doble gancho izquierdo, patada derecha a la cara, codazo derecho a la cara en diagonal descendente.

Patada derecha al mentón y rápidamente bajó la pierna dándole un taconazo en el pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, rápidamente lanzó una lluvia de ataques de ki, aterrizó y pocos segundos después Freezer salió abalanzándose contra Gohan, ambos comenzaron a chocar golpes destruyendo la zona de batalla con cada golpe además de crear carga eléctrica. Freezer lanzó una patada izquierda a la cara de Gohan (bloqueada), intento pisotear la pierna izquierda de Gohan con la derecha más Gohan alzó la pierna esquivando el ataque.

Freezer y Gohan lanzaron un gancho izquierdo chocando puños, rápidamente Gohan lanzó una patada con la izquierda (la cual estaba levantada) dándole en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder, rápidamente el híbrido se abalanzó a Freezer lanzando un gancho izquierdo el cual Freezer logró bloquear, triple gancho derecho a la cara (bloqueados), doble gancho izquierdo a pecho y estómago (bloqueados), giro lanzando una patada con la pierna izquierda (bloqueada), patada derecha al estómago (bloqueada), gancho derecho (bloqueado).

Gohan dio un salto posicionándose arriba de Freezer, giro y le dio un potente codazo a Freezer haciendo que su cara quedará estampada en el suelo. Gohan se separó y rápidamente comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de ki a Freezer, Freezer se dio cuenta y rápidamente se impuso hacia el cielo.

-Freezer: ¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!!.- Gritó e inmediatamente fue rodeado por una aura dorada.

Black quedó impresionado por el gran incremento de ki por parte de Freezer. El emperador del mar fue cubierto por una luz dorada obligando a todos a cubrirse los ojos, a los segundos la luz se disipó dejando ver la nueva apariencia de Freezer su piel era de color Oro y un poco de morado.

-Freezer: ¡¡Me las vas a pagar, Maldito simio!!.- gritó furioso con una voz más grave y gruesa de lo normal.

Freezer apareció frente a Gohan dándole una lluvia de golpes en el abdomen terminando con una patada al mentón mandándolo al cielo, rápidamente Freezer lo alcanzó y le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo devuelta al suelo, alzó la mano derecha con el dedo índice extendido creando su ataque.

-Freezer: ¡¡¡Muere!!!.- lanzó su ataque.

Black en ese momento se tele-transporto interponiéndose entre Gohan y el ataque, rápidamente lanzó una esfera de ki al ataque de Freezer haciéndolo explotar, segundos después la nube de humo se disipó mostrando a Black.

-Freezer: ¡¡Goku!!.- gritó sorprendido y molesto a la vez.

-Black: yo no soy Son Goku, mi nombre es Black y soy el encargado de acabar contigo.

-Freezer: ja, ¿De verdad crees que podrás derrotarme?, Eso es absurdo, para tu información he entrenado por 4 meses para que nadie pudiera derrotarme.- dijo con arrogancia.

-Black: ¡¡Haaaaa!!.

Un aura blanca rodeó a Black, a los segundos rayos eléctricos comenzaron a rodear su aura, sus venas comenzaron a saltar de su piel.

-Black: grrrr ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.

Su aura incremento, al igual que la cantidad de rayos que rodeaban el aura también incremento, los vientos dentro del aura de Black era tan poderosos que comenzó a desgarrarse su chaqueta hasta desaparecer, de un momento a otro su aura cambio a un color celeste y su cabello se erizó.

-Black: ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!.- gritó con fuerza e inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos y sus venas saltaron aún más.

Una luz cian cubrió a Black, más está no era tan fuerte para segar a los presentes, la luz se disipó mostrando a Black con su nueva forma. Su peinado era el mismo que en super saiyajin, pero su cabello y cejas eran color cian, más sus iris/pupilas eran color celeste al igual que su aura.

-Black: (cierra los ojos, inhala, abrió los ojos y exhala) comencemos.

En seguida Black apareció frente a Freezer lanzando una chilena, Freezer rápidamente preparo los brazos para bloquear el golpe más en el último instante Black desapareció y reapareció frente a Freezer dándole un golpe izquierdo en el estómago, una patada izquierda en el mentón y rápidamente bajo la pierna dándole un taconazo en el pecho mandándolo al suelo, Black se tele-transporto dándole un rodillazo en la espalda, un doble golpe de martillo en el estómago estrellándolo contra el suelo, una patada en el hígado mandándolo hacia el frente, Black rápidamente lo alcanzó con la tele-transportación dándole una patada mandándolo al cielo.

Se tele-transporto lanzándole una patada al estómago, rápidamente sin desprender la pierna del estómago de Freezer, encendió su aura y salió en picada aterrizando sobre Freezer creando un cráter y haciéndolo escupir bastante sangre, Black dio un salto y comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de ki a Freezer, se detuvo y aterrizó.

El humo se disipó mostrando a Freezer bastante herido, Black rápidamente se abalanzó a Freezer, el emperador lanzó un gancho derecho, Black se agachó esquivando el ataque, el joven paso su brazo derecho por debajo del de Freezer y lo sujetó de la cara para después azotarlo contra el suelo, Freezer lanzó un golpe con su cola, Black escuchó el sonido de la cola de Freezer cortando el aire y rápidamente detuvo el ataque con la izquierda.

Inmediatamente sujeto la cola con ambas manos, jalo a Freezer para después azotándolo contra el suelo, lo levanto y rápidamente le lanzó una lluvia de patadas con la izquierda en cara, pecho y abdomen para terminar con una potente patada derecha mandando a Freezer a estrellarse a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Sorbet.

Black dio dos giros, al segundo creo un arco de energía (de la misma forma que Black su espada), jalo la cuerda de energía y automáticamente una flecha de energía se creó en el arco. Se detuvo y apunto, en menos de 0.001 segundos disparó la flecha, la cuál, fue lanzada con una velocidad 3 veces mayor que un ataque de ki normal, la flecha se clavó en el centro del corazón de Freezer y un segundo después está explotó acabando con Freezer y Sorbet a la vez.

Los guerreros z quedaron impresionados, ya que Black había acabado con freezer rápidamente y sin dificultades. Black bajo los brazos y el arco se deshizo como si de humo se tratará, dio un suspiro regresando a su estado base, su musculatura disminuyó un poco ya que todavía no estaba adecuadamente acostumbrado a él ssjdssj/ssjgssj. En ese momento Whis, Bills, Vegeta y Goku arribaron al lugar, Bills y Whis fueron por el postre mientras Goku y Vegeta se quedaron en el lugar.

-krilin: ¡¡Goku!!.

-Goku: ¡¡Hola chicos…!!.- dijo alegre -. ¿He?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

-Picollo: resucitaron a Freezer con las esferas del dragón y regreso en busca de venganza.

-Goku: ¡¡¿Qué?, ¿Freezer?!!.- gritó impactado.

-Vegeta: pero asumo que lo tienen todo bajo control.

En ese momento Black aterrizó cerca.

-Black: llegan tarde, Freezer fue derrotado.

-Vegeta: asumo que tú lo derrotaste, ¿Verdad?.

-Black: así es, pero Gohan se enfrentó primero, no le ganó pero si le dio batalla. Y por cierto, él es más fuerte que ustedes… (le da una palmada en el hombro a Vegeta lo que claramente no le agradó mucho) buena suerte en superarlo, para hacerlo necesitarán una nueva transformación.- dijo para después retirarse.

.- 1 año y 6 meses después -.

Black se encontraba entrenando con Whis, el Joven llevaba puesto el traje extra pesado para entrenamiento, Black lanzaba patadas y golpes tratando de tocar a Whis, como consiste el entrenamiento. Black lanzó tres ganchos derechos los cuales Whis esquivó, gancho izquierdo (esquivado), patada derecha (esquivada), gancho derecho (esquivado), gira lanzando una golpe izquierdo con la contra-palma/nudillos. Lluvia de patadas con la izquierda (esquivadas), gancho derecho, Whis rápidamente lo sujeto de la muñeca para después arrojarlo hacia el agua, Black logro reponerse y volvió a abalanzarse contra Whis, y continuar lanzándole golpes y patadas, Black lanzó una patada derecha (esquivada).

Rápidamente lanzó una gancho izquierdo mas Whis desapareció, el golpe fue tan potente que creó una ráfaga de viento que partió el agua, arrancó los árboles de raíz y creo una gran zanja. Black se concentró y logró escuchar la respiración de Whis, rápidamente giro lanzando una patada izquierda la cuál fue bloqueada por Whis.

-Whis: bien hecho.

Rápidamente Black lanzó un gancho derecho (esquivado), patada derecha (esquivado), gancho izquierdo el cual Whis desvió, Black por la inercia siguió hacia adelante, Whis rápidamente lanzó un golpe a las cervicales de Black más este desapareció con la tele-transportación y reapareció en 5 lugares distintos, frente a él un poco más arriba lanzando su chilena, detrás con la pierna derecha alzada lanzando un taconazo, a su izquierda lanzando una patada derecha, a su derecha lanzando un gancho izquierdo y por último al frente lanzando un gancho derecho, Whis bloqueo la patada del que estaba a su izquierda e inmediatamente todos los demás desaparecieron.

El híbrido respiraba pesadamente, y sudaba bastante puesto que llevaban más de media hora entrenando.

-Whis: eso es todo por hoy.

En seguida ambos descendieron al suelo y Black comenzó a quitarse la ropa pesada.

-Whis: has mejorado bastante, Black. No solo en tu velocidad de reacción sino también eres más rápido y fuerte de lo que eras antes, serías un candidato perfecto para alcanzar el juicio propio del cuerpo.- dijo con su típica voz relajada -. Nos vemos mañana para continuar tu entrenamiento.

-Black: no regresaré mañana, es más, este es el último entrenamiento que tendremos.

-Whis: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Black: regresaré a mi mundo….

-Whis: creí que habías dicho que nunca regresarías ahí.

-Black: lo sé, pero me di cuenta que yo no debería estar en este mundo y que debo regresar….

-Whis: los supremo Kaio's saben de tu decisión.

-Black: si, es por ello que no me presente a ayer, hicieron un ritual para retirarme del cargó… Whis Sama, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?.

-Whis: claro.

-Black: ¿Es cierto que usted puede viajar entre realidades?.

-Whis: por supuesto, ¿Cuál es la cuestión por la que preguntas?.

-Black: podría hacerme un favor.

-Whis: por supuesto.

-Black: quisiera que usted, me llevará a mi dimensión, si no es mucho pedir, claro.

-Whis: bien, te llevaré.

-Black: muchas gracias Whis Sama, sólo permítame un momento.- en seguida Black llevo sus dedos índice y medio a su frente y desaparecer, 4 segundos después reapareció con 2 valijas y su mochila azul -. Bien, estoy listo.

-Whis: ¿Podría saber cual es la realidad a la que arribaremos?.

-Black: Claro… EQ-34B07. Planeta: Equ…. ¿Usted puede llegar a ese lugar?.

-whis: si, pero tardaremos aproximadamente 30 minutos para llegar a esa realidad y 30 más para llegar a ese planeta.

-Black: No importa, sólo debo llegar a ese lugar.

-Whis: bien, en marcha.

En seguida ambos partieron. (Una hora después) Black y Whis llegaron a su destino.

-Black: ya llegamos.- dijo con voz sería y calmada.

-Whis: ¿Este es tu hogar?.

-Black: no, sólo es un lugar de paso, para llegar a mi planeta debo cruzar por un espejo que se encuentra en esté mundo, tal espejo es sólo un portal que me destinará a mi mundo. Es la única forma de volver a mi mundo que conozco.

-Whis: bien, debo irme, el señor Bills debe requerir mis servicios.

-Black: Whis, antes de que te vayas. Necesito algo más… este es un viaje para preparar lo necesario para mí albergue en mi mundo. Por ello, necesito regresar en algunos días y debo saber si hay alguna forma de contactarlo.

En seguida Whis le dio un aparato para contactarlo, es como el aparato que Goku tiene en el capítulo 27 del manga sólo que este es de color negro.

-Whis: úsalo cuando necesites que venga a recogerte, con esto podrás contactarme.

-Black: muchas gracias Whis, por todo.- dijo dando un saludo japonés.

-Whis: es un placer.- dijo para después retirarse.

En ese momento Black cayó de rodillas por un mareo, el saiyajin se sujetó la cabeza durante unos segundos para después levantarse.

-Black: ya no estoy acostumbrado a este ambiente, este ambiente cargado de magia me marea.- Black se quitó la mano de la cara para ver el panorama -. Estoy devuelta Equestria…… ahora a 10 kilómetros al sur de Ponyville.

En seguida encendió su aura para después salir volando en tal dirección ya mencionada, el saiyajin llegó en cuestión de segundos. En el lugar había una especie de bodega rectangular hecha de un metal negro, la bodega estaba un poco cubierta por enredaderas y maleza pero era visible en su mayor porte, está tenía unas dimensiones de 128 metros de largo, 32 metros de ancho y 3 metros de alto.

Black aterrizó y se dirigió a la entrada, la cual, tenía un panel de control para insertar un código de acceso, este estaba un poco lleno de tierra y polvo pero fácilmente quitó la tierra y polvo e ingresó el código, inmediatamente la puerta se recorrió hacia la derecha mientras dejaba caer partículas de polvo, el joven ingreso al lugar y la puerta se cerró una vez entro, la luz se encendió dejando ver que era una sala de 55 sólo había una cajonera a la derecha. La habitación era de colores blanco y verde lima, el suelo era de mármol pulido, el lugar estaba algo sucio por el abandono, las luces parpadean y amenazaban con fundirse.

-Black: Sofía, comando de voz.

En seguida una pantalla se desplegó del techo está se encendió mostrando una pantalla de carga para después mostrar una imagen de Black y Celestia juntos (la foto era de 10 años atrás). Rápidamente Black apuntó a la pantalla y disparó una pequeña parte de su ki destruyendo la pantalla.

-¿?: Bienvenido, joven Black.- dijo una voz electrónica la cual estaba algo dañada por el paso del tiempo.

-Black: reporte de sucesos, tiempo: 8 años y 6 meses atrás.

-Sofía: iniciando búsqueda…. Procesando información…. Operación fallida… analizando sistema…. Análisis completado…. daño del sistema en 92%. Imposible ejecutar acciones avanzadas…. Iniciando protocolo S-3.

En seguida las paredes interiores bajaron, dejando ver el resto del lugar por la pared al lado derecho de la puerta (perspectiva de entrada) y la pared frente a la puerta, descendió mostrando un closet bastante grande, era de forma circular, tenia un vestidor, cajones, un tubo donde colgar la ropa y justo en el centro habían 3 maniquíes, uno de mujer (el del medio) y dos de hombre (los laterales).

Black caminó hasta la cajonera, abrió un cajón y saco una barreta, se dirigió a la puerta y puso la punta inferior de la barreta entre la puerta, hizo palanca y logró abrirla un poco para después abrirla con sus manos. Dejo las valijas y la barreta llevándose la mochila, se alejó un poco de la "casa" y sacó las esferas de la mochila.

-Black: hace años que no tengo necesidad de hacer esto…. ¡¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long, y cumple mi deseó!!.

En seguida las esferas desprendieron una luz blanca, el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras de tormenta y de inmediato un rayo de luz plateada salió de las esferas, y segundos después, tal luz se convirtió en un dragón.

-Sheng Long: Cuánto tiempo amo, me da mucho gusto en verlo. Dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos?.

-Black: deseó que arregles el sistema de la casa y todo dispositivo dentro de ella, pero sin que se pierda o corrompa la información ahí resguardada. También las armas y herramientas.

-Sheng Long: como usted ordené.- sus ojos brillaron y su deseo fue concedido -. ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?.

-Black: eso es todo.

-Sheng Long: bien, si me permite debo retirarme.

-Black: ¡¡Espera…!! (Suspiro) es un gran placer volver a verte, viejo amigo.

-Black: el placer es mío, amo.- dijo para después regresar a las esferas.

Inmediatamente el cielo volvió a la normalidad. Black recogió las esferas e ingresó a la casa la cual cerró su puerta al entrar, todo estaba un poco polvoriento pero funcionaba a la perfección.

-Black: Sofía, comando de voz.

-Sofía: bienvenido joven Black.

-Black: reporte de sucesos, tiempo: 8 años y 6 meses atrás.

-Sofía: procesando información…… hace 4 años el 28 de marzo del 2013, un potro llamado Shining armor, entro a la guardia real; el 22 de agosto del 2014, Sunset Shimmer, la alumna estrella de Celestia desapareció. El 20 de febrero del 2015 Shining armor fue ascendido a Sargento; el 12 de junio del 2015 la protegida y alumna estrella de Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, fue enviada a Ponyville para supervisar los preparativos para la celebración de verano. El 13 de junio del 2015 Nightmare Moon, apareció y Twilight Sparkle junto con sus amigos la detuvieron convirtiéndose en las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-Black: ¿He?, Sofía espera. Muéstrame una fotografía de las portadoras.

En ese momento la pantalla se desplegó de el techo, se encendió y mostró una imagen de las portadoras de los elementos. Black conocía a todas por su trabajo en la guardia real, pero la presencia de una yegua en particular lo sorprendió.

-Black: ¿Rarity es una de las portadoras?, No lo puedo creer. Esa yegua quedo traumada después de ver las muertes de esos ladrones… bien, continúa.

-Sofía: El 22 de agosto del 2016 fue la gran gala del galope, la primera con la presencia de las portadoras de la armonía; el 3 de noviembre del 2016 Shining armor fue ascendido a capitán de la guardia real; el 17 de marzo del presente año fue liberado el dios del caos, discord, pero fue detenido por las portadoras; el 28 de mayo del presente año el rey sombra regreso junto con el imperio de cristal, pero fue detenido tras recuperar el corazón de cristal. El 17 de julio del presente año Cadence y Shining armor se casaron durante un ataque de la reina Crisalis y sus cambiantes. Y por último, el 03 de agosto del presente año Twilight Sparkle se convirtió en princesa.

-Black: la boda fue hace dos meses y dos días.- dijo restándole importancia a lo último.

-Sofía: así es.

-Black: eso es ilegal… según la ley, una princesa sólo puede contraer matrimonio con alguien de la realeza, es decir, un rey o un príncipe.

-Sofía: esto es Equestria, algunas leyes no son realmente importantes. Sobretodo por el hecho de que sólo existen yeguas de la realeza.

-Black: eso es incorrecto… esta el Príncipe Blueblood.

-Sofía: imposible, sería incesto.

-Black: no es así. Cadence, al igual que Twilight, ella fue una alumna de Celestia.

-Sofía: ¿Entonces por qué le dice tía?.

-Black: sólo es un sobre nombre de cariño.

Nota: no me maten, respetó a los que creen que Cadence es hermana o sobrina de Celestia, pero yo nunca he encontrado algo que de verdad avale esa teoría, por lo que yo tomaré está opción.

-Sofía: bien, reajustando datos.

En ese momento Black tomó la barreta que había usado hace un rato y volvió a guardarla, después abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó una de tres tabletas/tablet's ahí guardadas para después cerrar el cajón y encender la tablet. Una vez encendida la conectó a la Red LAN del lugar (red LAN ya que en Equestria no existe el internet).

-Black: Sofía, envía los archivos de los ponys que a continuación mencionaré: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkamena Diane Pie alías: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Shining armor, la Princesa Luna, Celestia y La Princesa Cadence.

-Sofía: enviando datos.

Unos diez segundos después la transferencia de datos fue completada. Black leyó todo en cuestión de media hora, Claro había cosas las cuales sucedieron pero no sé encontraban en los archivos ya que no eran relevantes o sucedieron fuera de la vigilancia de los satélites que recaban información de toda Equestria.

-Black: eso es todo, no hay nada más.

-Sofía: si, los satélites no recabaron más información.

-Black: Sofía, hora y ubicación de el portal.

-Sofía: son las 8:49 con 32 segundos. El portal fue transferido a él imperio de cristal poco después de el regreso de éste.

-Black: diablos, yo contaba con que el portal siguiera en el castillo de Canterlot… esto se complica un poco, si el portal esta allí eso significa que debe haber más vigilancia.

-Sofía: sobre todo está noche, ya que mañana habrá una reunión oficial de las Princesas y las portadoras de los elementos que se encuentran hospedándose en el castillo del imperio de cristal.

-Black: ¡¡¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Por qué ese hecho no está en los datos que enviaste?!!.- gritó molesto.

-Sofía: el asunto no cumple con los parámetros del sistema, la junta fue agendada hace días. No fue una junta de última hora o emergencia.

-Black: diablos, eso significa el doble o triple de vigilancia…. Será difícil entrar sin llamar la atención… amenos que utilice la tele-transportación… si viajo de habitación en habitación usando la tele-transportación serán menos probable llamar la atención, el problema será encontrar la habitación donde se encuentre el espejo….. conociendo a Celestia no hará que sus guardias protejan la habitación en específico, hará que los guardias protejan la zona donde se encontré el espejo… tomando eso en cuenta, sólo debo buscar en una zona vigilada y apartarme de la zona con mayor vigilancia que es donde estarán las princesas y las portadoras.

-Sofía: no puedes buscar el portal por la energía que emana.

-Black: no a menos que el portal este activo.

-Sofía: está noche el portal se habré.

-Black: qué suerte. Ahora sólo debo estar en el imperio de cristal para buscar la energía emanada del portal, eso hará la búsqueda e infiltración más fácil… por el momento dormiré hasta las 4:00 a.m.… Sofía.

-Sofía: si joven Black.

-Black: ¿La sala de armas está frente a los dormitorios, verdad?.- pregunto para verificar que sabía recordar la ubicación de los dormitorios.

-Sofía: así es.

-Black: Sofía, modo nocturno.

Enseguida Black se dirigió a los dormitorios; por si se lo preguntan. El modo nocturno es una modalidad en el que se activan las cámaras de visión nocturna y se activan las defensas de la casa. Una vez en los dormitorios Black se durmió sentado en el suelo con los pies cruzados, para Black no es un problema ya que el antes dormía colgando de cadenas y rara vez en su vida duerme en una cama.

Una vez dadas las 4 a.m. Black se despertó para dirigirse a la salida, salió de la "casa" y fue volando a el Bosque everfree y caso una enorme Hidra la cual cocinó para comérsela para después darse una ducha. A las 5 a.m. Black estaba haciendo un poco de aseó, por lo que se le fue el tiempo y no se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:59.

-Black: listo, ya terminé.- dijo terminando de trapear para después observar que todo relucía de limpió -. Sofía, ¿Qué horas son?.

-Sofía: son las 5:59 con 45 segundos.

-Black: ¡¡Maldición!!.- dijo para después salir corriendo a la salida -. Se me fue el tiempo por hacer la limpieza.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió, la puerta se cerró tras la salida de Black. El joven llevo sus dedos índice y medio a su frente y se concentró para buscar el ki de Celestia, Cadence y Rarity que eran los que mejor conoce. El joven permaneció estático por más de 10 segundos.

-Black: las encontré.- dijo para después desaparecer.

.- afueras del imperio de cristal -.

Black apareció en la punta de un enorme cristal que rodeaba el imperio, el cristal tenía una altura de 22 metros. Black se concentró y busco la energía del portal para su sorpresa las princesas y portadoras se encontraban en la misma habitación que el espejo/portal.

-Black: diablos, ¿Qué hacen las princesas en esa habitación?, ¿Habrá pasado algo con el portal?.- se concentró y no noto alguna irregularidad en la energía proveniente del portal -. No, no es eso…. ¿Acaso alguien utilizó el portal?.- dijo eso último confundido por los hechos.

Pasaron los minutos, ya había amanecido y parecía que no querían apartarse del lugar, por lo que Black no tuvo más remedio que sacar una capa con capucha y ponérsela para después tele-transportarse afuera de la habitación, rápidamente dio un salto y se colgó de uno de los enormes candelabros que iluminaban el castillo. Se concentró y buscó las presencias de los guardias, eran tantos que sería imposible entrar a la habitación sin causar un poco de alboroto.

-Black: no, hay más remedio. Si tengo que usar la fuerza, la usaré, sin importar contra quien la use.

Black bajó del candelabro sin causar mucho ruido, camino hasta la puerta y justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta un guardia lo vio.

-Guardia: alto allí.

El guardia se aproximó por el lado izquierdo de Black, al escuchar la llamada de atención más guardias se presentaron en el lugar, Black permaneció inerte en su posición. Los soldados tenían desconfianza de Black, ninguno se atrevió a acercarse a más de un metro, esto sobretodo por el tamaño del joven (1.63 metros). Un soldado se acercó y trató de arrestarlo pero Black soltó un poco de su ki creando una fuente corriente de aire que hizo retroceder a todos.

Gran error, la liberación de su ki hizo que Celestia lo reconociera y que la puerta se moviera un poco llamando la atención de las demás princesas y las portadoras. En seguida un guardia lanzó un rayo de magia a Black quién lo esquivó sin dificultades, rápidamente Black apareció frente al guardia dándole una patada en el mentón, giró dándole una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Un segundo guardia lanzó un rayo de magia, Black movió su mano hacia atrás creando un escudo de ki, haciendo que el ataque del guardia rebotará e impactará en el mismo guardia.

Un tercer guardia comenzó a correr en dirección a Black, el guardia con su magia desenfundó su espada, Black comenzó a correr hacia el soldado. Cuando estuvieron a medio metro, el guardia lanzó un espadazo y Black lo esquivó dando medía vuelta para después lanzar su característica chilena dándole al guardia dejándolo inconsciente, en eso más guardias se acercaron al lugar, Black cruzó los brazos en su pecho haciendo una x para después alzarlos a sus costados lanzando potentes ráfagas de viento mandando a volar Algunos guardias y haciendo retroceder a otros.

.- en la habitación del portal -.

Todas las ahí presentes miraban la puerta confundidas por el escándalo que se escuchaba afuera.

-Cadence: ¿Qué sucede?.

-¿?: No lo sé, pero parece que hay un enfrentamiento ahí afuera.

Dijo una alicornio de tamaño mediano, pelaje azul noche, crin y cola azul cobalto con un aura azul persa, ojos azul turquesa y cutie mark de una luna.

-Celestia: es él.- dijo con cara sería.

-Cadence: ¿hablas de Black?.

-¿?: ¿Black?.- dijo confundida una poni de pelaje naranja, crin y cola amarillo claro, ojos verdes primavera y una cutie mark de una manzana; además, tenía un sombrero de vaquero.

-¿?: ¿He?, ¿Quien es él?.- pregunto una pegaso de pelaje azul claro, crin y cola arco iris, ojos cereza y cutie mark de una nube con un rayo/relámpago.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a guardia que se estrelló contra la pared. Todos miraron fuera de la habitación para ver un extrañó ser bípedo con capucha luchando con los guardias. Black bloqueo con el antebrazo izquierdo la patada de un guardia para después lanzarle un gancho derecho a la cara, gancho izquierdo a la cara, otro gancho derecho a la cara, alzó la rodilla al pecho para después lanzarle una patada al pecho mandándolo a volar.

Otro soldado se acercó por detrás de él, Black rápidamente dio vuelta lanzándole una patada a la cara dejándolo inconsciente, otro llegó por detrás lanzándole un cascazo izquierdo, Black lo esquivó y sujetó el casco del guardia para después lanzarle un codazo derecho a la cara y luego arrojarlo contra más guardias.

Black se irguió solo para ser atrapado por una especie de camisa de fuerza mágica.

-Black: ¿Pero que?.- dijo en voz baja, ese momento el joven sintió una presentación detrás de él -. Diablos.- dijo para después lanzarle una patada al soldado.

En eso un soldado llegó por atrás de Black barriéndolo y un segundo soldado intento golpearlo, mas Black desapareció en el último instante.

-Soldado: ¿Adónde se fue?.

-Black: ¿estaban buscándome?.

Los soldados Voltearon a la dirección de la voz para ver a Black romper la camiseta de fuerza mágica como si se tratara de papel maché y después poner su pose de batalla (la de Vegeta en su primera batalla contra Goku).

Los soldados corrieron hacia Black a la vez lanzándole un cascazo combinado, Black bloqueo los ataques de ambos para jalarlos en direcciones opuestas haciéndolos estrellarse entre sí y después arrojarlos.

Los soldados habían sido derrotados por un solo individuo y sin mucho esfuerzo, Black se irguió para después comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación. Las princesas y las portadoras se pusieron tensas ante esto. Black estaba a sólo 5 metros de la puerta cuando la yegua arco iris se avanzó a Black a velocidad Mach 1, es decir, velocidad sónica.

-pony naranja: ¡¡¡Rainbow!!!.

Rainbow lanzó un gancho derecho el cual Black bloqueo sin problemas.

-Rainbow: ¡¡¿Pero qué?!!.- gritó anonadada.

En ese momento Black le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. La sujetó y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo para después continuar su camino, Celestia se interpuso en el camino.

-Celestia: alto, no permitiré que continúes.- dijo molesta.

Black se detuvo a dos pasos de Celestia.

-Black: apártese de mi camino y no le haré daño.

-Celestia: no lo haré, Black.

-Black: bien, usted me obligó a hacerlo.

Black rápidamente le dio una rodillazo a la cara para después girar lanzándole una patada lateral mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared. En eso la pony naranja se abalanzó hacia Black, el joven dio un paso atrás para después darle un golpe en las serviciales dejándola inconsciente, la sujetó y la bajo con cuidado para después continuar.

Rarity estaba paralizada del miedo al igual que sus dos compañeras, la primera era pegaso, tenía pelaje amarillo claro, crin y cola rosa claro, ojos azul Calipso y cutie mark de tres mariposas. La segunda era terrestre pelaje rosa, crin y cola rosa-magenta, ojos celestes y cutie mark de tres globos (dos azules y uno amarillo).

-Cadence: Black, ¿Por qué haces esto?.

Black no contestó, sólo continuó caminando al portal sin importarle nada, en eso, La alicornio color noche se interpuso entre Black y el portal.

-¿?: ¡¡Alto ahí!... No sé quién seas, pero no permitiré que continúes causando caos.

-Black: es un placer conocerla, princesa Luna.

-¿?: ¿Me conoces?, ¿Quién eres?.- pregunto anonadada.

-Black: quien soy, ya está dicho, como la conozco, es irrelevante… ahora, apártese y esto no se acrecentará.

-Cadence: princesa Luna, será mejor que hago lo que le dice. No sabe lo peligroso que es.

-Luna: no lo haré… no me importa quién sea, pero no permitiré que continúe causando caos y destrucción.

-Black: si así lo desea.

Dijo alzando su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro derecho para después lanzar un golpe a Luna.

-Cadence: ¡¡¡Black, nooo!!!.

Luna rápidamente creó un escudo de magia pero fue inútil, Black lo atravesó con facilidad dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. Black la sujetó y la dejó en el suelo fuera de su camino.

-Cadence: Black, ¿Por qué haces esto?.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Black: lo lamento, princesa… pero yo no soy el mismo que usted conoció. He cambiado y no volveré a ser la persona que conoció.

Black caminó hasta estar frente a él espejo, el espejo es un poco más bajó que Black. El joven cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza e inhaló profundamente.

-Black: esta… talvez no sea la última vez que nos vemos.- dijo para después cruzar el portal.

.- Mundo humano -.

Black salió de la base de la estatua. Alzó la mirada para ver Canterlot High, pero por una extraña razón algo le decía que debía entrar. El saiyajin rápidamente se tele-transportó a su casa (la que le "robo" a su padre) para dejar sus cosas y luego regresar a la escuela de la misma forma.

-Black: no lo sé, pero esto me da mala espina.- Dijo caminando hacia la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y entró, había una gran cantidad de personas, más específico, adolescentes de diferentes colores. Black comenzó a sentirse incómodo, pues hace mucho tiempo no se relacionaba con personas de colores e infantiles mentalmente.

-Black: diez años para regresar. Estoy loco.- decía en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Black traba de no llamar la atención; pero su forma de vestir, peinado y musculatura muy bien formada y definida, llamaban mucho la atención sobretodo de las chicas que algunas lo observaban con mirada picarona, lo cual, lo incomodaba más, ya que, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de tantas personas.

-Black (su mente): ¿Por qué tuve que entrar?, Debo encontrar un lugar más desolado.

Luego de caminar un poco más los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en sus salones respectivos, lo que alivio un poco la tensión de Black, en breve llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca. El saiyajin entró sin pensarlo dos veces, como era de imaginar, el lugar estaba prácticamente solo a excepción uno o dos alumnos que ahí se encontraban.

-Black: ¿Desde cuándo las bibliotecas escolares son tan grandes?.- dijo al ver inmensidad de libros.

En seguida Black, para pasar el tiempo, comenzó a buscar libros entre las estanterías, tanto las del segundo como las del primer piso. En la búsqueda encontró uno de tantos anuarios escolares, este en particular era el del ciclo escolar pasado. Lo llevo junto a la gran torre de libros que llevaba; se sentó en una mesa y dividió los libros en dos torres de su lado derecho.

Black tomo el primer libro y comenzó a leerlo, era un libro de matemáticas; debido a que el cerebro saiyajin procesa miles de veces más rápido la información que el cerebro humano, sólo parecía que pasaba las páginas algo rápido. En menos de un minuto Black acabo con el primer libro, lo coloco a su izquierda y continuó con el siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que dos horas y media después, Black acabo con todos los libros excepto uno, el anuario.

Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo luego de varias páginas y reconocer una gran cantidad de personas se encontró con alguien que nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueño, pensaría que estaría ahí.

"El más rico: Red".

Black quedó anonadado por el hecho de que Red estuviera en la escuela, no podía ni había podido sentir la presencia de Red. Lo que significaba que Red estaba escondiendo su Ki, continuó leyendo para encontrar la gota que rebasó el vaso.

"La más temida: Sunset Shimmer".

Black rápidamente cerró el libro y lo puso en la segunda torre de libros, su carótida saltaba de la rabia. Tanto que trato de alejarse y olvidar su pasado en Equestria, este lo acosaba, Sunset Shimmer, la ex alumna estrella de Celestia estaba en la escuela, la estudiante de la segunda persona, o pony, que más odiaba en toda la existencia, se encontraba en su mundo de origen.

-Black: que la tierra me tragué antes de que regrese a los malos pasos.

Black se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se sujeto el cabello y lo jaló tan fuerte que casi se lo arranca de raíz. Después de eso, su cabello quedó despeinado y lacio. Literalmente, su cabello era tan largo que reposaba sobre sus hombros, Black comenzó a inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca, luego de unos segundos logró tranquilizarse; volvió a peinarse, tomo los libros y los reacomodo exactamente en donde los tomo.

-Black: esto no puede ponerse peor… pensé que después de todo este tiempo, Red se iría a otro lugar para esconderse. Eso es sospechoso, él sabía que mi padre buscaría en Canterlot city primero, ¿Por qué seguiría aquí?... Lo más prudente sería que se hubiera ido a África, Europa, Asía o Oceanía; talvez Latinoamérica o Sudamérica. Sólo hay una forma de que el se encuentre aquí, sólo espero me equivoqué.

En eso la campana sonó y la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigió a la cafetería. Black también hizo lo mismo, en breve estuvo en la cafetería. Tomo una charola y se sirvió una ensalada de frutas, un vaso de agua y una manzana que le dio la abuela Smith (la cual no describiré ya que no es un personaje relevante).

Black caminó por la cafetería buscando una mesa desocupada por completo, mientras buscaba vio algo que le hirvió la sangre. La princesa Twilight Sparkle, la protegida y más brillante alumna estrella de Celestia. Talvez sea mejor dejar ir el pasado, pero Black es alguien algo rencoroso y lo que Celestia le hizo es algo imperdonable.

En breve, Black encontró una mesa vacía junto a la mesa de los chicos atletas. Claro, el excelente estado físico de Black llamo la atención de los chicos atletas. (Rainbow no se encuentra en ese momento, como lo muestra la película).

El joven puso su charola en la mesa, se quito la chaqueta y la colgó del respaldo de su silla para después sentarse, tomar un tenedor desechable; el cual tomó al recoger el tazón de ensalada, y comenzó a degustar de su comida de forma lenta, y cómo siempre, educadamente.

Talvez los chicos atletas no sabían pero Black escuchaba cada palabra que decían a pesar de todo el ruido del lugar.

-Chico 1: ya vieron al chico de la mesa de junto.

-Chico 2: si, tiene un excelente estado físico. Debe ser nuevo, nunca lo había visto antes.

-Chico 3: ¿Qué no es Red?.

-Chico 1: no, Red no es moreno, además, Red está por allá.

-Chico 2: ¿Entonces quien es él?.

-chico 3: No lo sé, pero…¿Que deporte practicará?.

-Chico 2: no lo sé, talvez algún tipo de arte marcial.

-Chico 1: o talvez calistenia.

-Chico 3: ¿Calistenia?... ¿Qué es eso?.

-Chico 1: físico culturismo, para que lo entiendas.

-Chico 2: no lo creó. No parece ser de ese tipo, además, el físico culturismo no es un deporte.

-Chico 1: si lo es, el físico culturismo es un deporte en el que realiza una serie de entrenamientos para incrementar la musculatura.

-Chico 3: bien, ¿Y cómo sabes que es un culturista?.

-Chico 1: su comida, los que practican ese deporte necesitan ingerir la menor cantidad de grasa posible, por ello, sólo está comiendo frutas, es más saludable que la comida chatarra que tienen aquí.

-Chico 2: ¿Qué dicen?, ¿Lo invitamos a sentarse con nosotros?.

-Chico 3: de acuerdo.

-Chico 1: yo también concuerdo.

-Chico 2: bien, está decidido.

En seguida los tres chicos se levantaron de su mesa para después acercarse a Black.

-Chico 1: disculpa, nos gustaría invitarte a….

-Black: no gracias, no me interesa.

-Chico 2: ¿Pero si todavía no sabes a qué te invitamos?.

-Black: lo sé, los escuché hablar… y no me interesa su propuesta, así que, por favor retírense a su mesa.

-Chico 3: ¿Estas seguro de rechazar la oferta?.

-Black: estoy seguro, por favor… retírense a su mesa.

-Chico 1: bueno, si tú lo deseas… vamos chicos.

Nota: el chico 1, es el chico de camisa blanca y rojo con el símbolo de un tornado; el chico 2, es el chico vestido de negro y blanco con un símbolo de un balón de fútbol americano; el chico 3, tenía cabello esmeralda, piel amarillo limón y ojos grises claro, vestía una camiseta blanca con un símbolo de un balón de Fútbol (soquer) y un pantalón deportivo color azul turquesa (este personaje es mío).

-Chico 2: no me iré hasta que aceptes.

-Black: ¿Acaso eres sordo o eres tonto?, Rechazó su oferta.- dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Chico 2: ¿Cómo me llamaste?.

En eso el chico puso uno de sus pies tras la pata de la silla y jaló el respaldo haciendo que está cayera al suelo junto con Black. El híbrido rápidamente se levantó molesto, el ruido hiso que todos se callarán y mirarán en dirección al ruido.

-Black: ¿Tenemos un problema?.- dijo molesto mientras se ponía cara a cara con el otro chico.

El chico 2 media 1.68, cinco centímetros más que Black.

-Chico 2: no lo sé, ¡¡Acaso no fui muy claro!!.- gritó empujando a Black.

-Black: ¡¡ No me toques, o te juro que…!!.- gritó molesto hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Chico 2: ¡¡¿Me juras qué?... ¿He?, ¿Me juras qué?!!.- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Chico 3: oye cálmate, tranquilo.

-Chico 2: ¡¡Tu cállate, no te metas en esto!!.- gritó a su amigo -. ¡¡y tú imbécil, nadie me insulta.!! ¿Oíste?, ¡¡Nadie!!... Te daré una lección que te enseñe a darme respeto.

Dijo para tomar el tazón de Black y tirarle lo que quedaba en la cabeza, luego tomo el vaso de agua y le arrojó el contenido a la cara. Cómo acto siguiente tomo la manzana de Black y se la puso en la boca.

Black se quitó la manzana de la boca y la hizo puré con la mano. Todos los que miraban se morían de la risa, un chiste de niños, pero que esperar de un mundo lleno de personas con mentes de niños de 8 a 9 años. Se quitó el tazón y las frutas de la cabeza con las venas saltando de rabia.

-chico 2: espero que con eso apre….

No termino ya que Black le lanzó un gancho derecho dejándolo inconsciente, en seguida el chico 1 se abalanzó a Black.

-chico 1: ¡¡Maldito bastardo!!.- gritó lanzando una gancho derecho.

Black lo esquivó dándole un rodillazo derecho en el estómago, giró lanzándole una patada al pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra una mesa.

-Chico 3: ¡¡Idio…!!.

No termino ya que Black se posiciono a su derecha dándole un gancho en el estómago. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estómago de dolor, tenía los ojos abiertos por completo a causa del dolor, Black sujeto al chico de la camiseta y lo levanto hasta su cara.

-Black: no me importa quién sean, no me importa si sus padres son millonarios, si alguno de sus padres es el presidente, no me importa si sus padres son las caras de narco tráfico. A mí nadie me toca.- dijo para después soltarlo.

El chico cayó al suelo de trasero mientras se sujetaba el abdomen por el golpe de Black y soltaba quejidos de dolor. En eso se comienzan a escuchar una aplausos sarcásticos, Black mira en dirección al origen para ver que era Red quién aplaudía. El clon vestía con un traje formal color negro y corbata roja.

Black se alegró un poco pero rápidamente su alegría desapareció al darse cuenta de que Red emanaba un Ki maligno.

-Red: vaya, vaya… pero mira quién está aquí.- dijo en tono burlón y sarcástico.

-Black: púdrete Red.- dijo para tomar su chaqueta y ponérsela.

-Red: ¡¡Wow!!, Pero que vocabulario. Papá tendrá que lavarte la boca con jabón.

-Black: déjate de tus burlas infantiles, lárgate y déjame en paz.- dijo para después caminar a la salida.

-Red: nunca creí que regresarías, dime. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo mientras lo seguía.

-Black: que te importa.

-Red: pero que grosero, ¿Que acaso ya no me quieres?, Hermano.

-Black: tú no eres mi hermano, idiota.

-Red: ouuu, pero que hiriente… ¿Por qué eres así?, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso su amiga te traicionó?.- dijo burlonamente.

Black se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños con fuerza, sólo por sus guantes deportivos (guantes sin dedos) es que no había atravesado su piel con las uñas. Red dio una sonrisa arrogante al ver que el comentario le afectó.

-Red: ¿Si te traicionó?... Bueno no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta lo estúpido e inútil que eres.

-Black: cállate Red, mejor cállate.

-Red: ¿Por qué?, Acaso temes que todos sepan ¡¡¡Lo estúpido e inútil que eres!!!.

-Black: ¡¡¡Cállate Red!!!.- gritó molesto.

-Red: o es que acaso, ¡¡¿Tienes miedo de que todos sepan de tú obscuro pasado?!!.

-Black: ¡¡¡Cállate Red!!!

-Red: o es que, ¿Tienes miedo de que todos sepan que fuiste… ¡¡Tan ciego e inútil como para no darte cuenta que una chica se aprovechó de ti?!!.

-Black: ¡¡¡Que te calles!!!.- dijo lanzándole un potente gancho derecho a la cara.

-Red: ¡¡¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de perra!!!.

Gritó molesto lanzándole un gancho derecho (Black lo bloqueo con la mano), patada izquierda (lo bloquea con el antebrazo) gancho derecho. Black se agachó esquivando el ataque para lanzar un gancho derecho al hígado de Red, gancho izquierdo a la cara, codazo izquierdo a la cara, rodillazo derecho al estómago. Lo sujeta del cabello para después darle 3 rodillazos directos a la cara.

Gancho izquierdo a la cara, gancho derecho al abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre, gancho izquierdo a la cara, uppercut derecho, patada izquierda a la cara, taconazo izquierdo lateral a la cara, pata izquierda a la cara. Se lleva la rodilla al pecho lanzándole una patada al estómago, rodillazo derecho a la cara rompiéndole la nariz, gira lanzando una patada al pecho haciéndolo caer semi inconsciente, luego el saiyajin se arrodilló junto a él.

-Black: puedes insultarme pero no puedes insultar a mi madre….- se levanta -. Ahora, ¿Quién es el inútil?.

-Red: Maldito.

-Black: di lo que quieras.- dijo para después retirarse.

Red se levantó sujetándose la nariz, la cuál, sangraba bastante; algunos alumnos se acercaron a ayudarlo, pero el rechazó su ayuda para después retirarse por el lado contrario al que Black se fue.

-Black: ya verás Black, está me las vas a pagar… con tu vida, no dejaré pasar esto.- dijo en voz baja enrabiado y Humillado.

Black caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la salida.

-Black (en su mente): esto es peor de lo que pensaba, si Red está aquí debe tramar algo con este lugar. No debe ser algo bueno; no puedo marcharme, al menos no por ahora. Necesito ponerme al tanto de lo sucedido durante mi ausencia… Necesito visitar a los viejos amigos de mi padre.

Black salió de la escuela y caminó 20 minutos hasta llegar un barrió bajo, donde la delincuencia abundaba, en cada esquina y callejón lograban ver chicos de 14, 15 años fumando marihuana, inhalando cocaína y compitiendo por ver quién robaba más.

Por dónde Black pasará todos se levantan mostrando respeto, pues él y su familia son leyendas en esos rumbos. Black dio vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina y caminó 10 metros antes de detenerse al encontrarse con un lugar conocido. Un parque con bancas grafiteadas; juegos rotos como: columpios, toboganes, balancín, etc.

.- Flashback, 12 de enero del 2003 -.

Era de madrugada, más exactamente, las 5:23 a.m. todavía no amanecía, Black y su padre pasaban por el mismo parque, un grupo de tres ladrones se encontraban drogándose junto a un árbol. Kakaroto (el padre), les hizo una señal y los ladrones sonrieron, apagaron sus cigarrillos y se acercaron a ambos para bloquearle el pasó a Black.

-Black: papá.- dijo al ser rodeado por los tres ladrones -. ¡¡Papá!!.

-Kakaroto: ayúdate tu mismo.- dijo mientras continuaba su camino.

-ladrón 1: vamos niño, danos la plata.

-Black: yo, yo no tengo dinero.- dijo algo angustiado, para un segundo después ser levantado de la camiseta por uno de los ladrones.

-ladrón 2: como de que no tienes dinero chiquillo, yo sé que tienes dinero y será mejor que nos lo des si no quieres que te degollemos o te saquemos el intestino.

-Black: pero yo no tengo dinero.- dijo asustado.

Los ladrones inspeccionaron a Black solo para darse cuenta que efectivamente, Black no tenía plata.

-ladrón 2: ¡¡Maldición!!.- gritó arrojándolo -. El chiquillo no tiene plata.

-ladrón 3: no te preocupes, hay muchos que pagarían muy bien por su cabeza.

-ladrón 1: si tienes razón, tenemos aquí 2 millones fáciles.- dijo sacando un cuchillo.

Rápidamente el ladrón trató de apuñalar a Black e inmediatamente Black entró en modo supervivencia y sujeto la muñeca del ladrón, la apretó tanto que terminó rompiéndosela y consecuentemente el ladrón soltó el cuchillo, Black sujeto el cuchillo, jaló al ladrón y rápidamente lo degolló y acto seguido lanzó el cuchillo al ladrón 2 clavándoselo en la frente matándolo al instante.

Black rápidamente puso pose de pelea mientras tenía una mirada asesina, el ladrón 3 quedó perplejo por lo que Black había hecho.

-ladrón 3: grrr ¡¡Maldito!!.- Gritó sacando un revólver y disparando 4 veces a Black a la cabeza quedándose solo con dos balas en el barril.

Black estaba tirando en el suelo, miró a su derecha y vio un letrero de "alto" clavado en la acera, rápidamente se levantó y sacó el letrero de la acera, el ladrón 3 se quedó perplejo por unos segundos pero después disparó sus últimas dos balas, Black giro el letrero desviando ambos disparos luego dio una vuelta lanzando el letrero, el cual, termino clavándose en el entrecejo del ladrón.

Una vez comenzó a disminuir la adrenalina, Black comenzó a sentir dolor en su frente, Black se llevó la mano a su frente y luego miro su mano para ver que tenía un poco de sangre. El joven miró al frente para ver que su padre se encontraba 20 metros más adelante viendo lo que había sucedido, Luego Kakaroto le dio una cara de desprecio para continuar su camino.

.- fin del Flashback -.

Black continuó su camino después de salir de su pequeño trance, cruzó el parque y continuó dos calles más hasta llegar a un lugar con rejas de acero oxidadas y con algunos barrotes doblados, la puerta del rejado colgaba de la bisagra inferior y la superior estaba rota. El pasto estaba bastante crecido y había un cartel de aluminio bastante oxidado y con la pintura decolorada por el sol, aún así, lograba leerse "tienda de empeño San".

.- Flashback, 12 de enero del 2003 -.

Black y su padre llegaron a la casa de empeño, Black se detuvo y miro a dos metros a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada al local donde habían 3 hombre armados vigilando, luego miro el cartel.

-Black: padre, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?... Esto es una tienda de….

-Kakaroto: ¡¡Cállate!!.- Grito molesto.

Black quedó petrificado del miedo, Kakaroto caminó hasta la puerta para después abrirla.

-Kakaroto: entra.- Black estaba paralizado del miedo por lo que no se movió -. ¡¡Muévete!!.- gritó sacando a Black de su trance, quien rápidamente entró.

.- Fin del flashback -.

Black miró a la izquierda viendo, a los tres hombres armados, uno estaba fumando marihuana y los otros dos bebían cerveza, los de las cervezas se pusieron lívidos (intensamente pálidos) sólo por su presencia, el de la mariguana estaba tan drogado que se veía molesto por el sólo verlo.

Black entró a la tienda, la cual, se veía mucho mejor cuidada por dentro que por fuera, el hombre de atrás del mostrador era de alrededor 43 años de edad, tenía cabello negro con un poco de canas, piel ocre y ojos color cobré; vestía una camiseta polo roja de manga corta, un fajo de cuero con hebilla de oro puro, un Rolex color oro en la mano izquierda, un pantalón formal color negro y botas de cocodrilo.

-¿?: Pero mira quién es, no es nada más ni nada menos, que el mercenario desaparecido. Cuánto tiempo Chico.- dijo eso último estrechando la mano de Black de forma amistosa.

-Black: también es un gusto verte, Sangre.- dijo con voz sería.

-Sangre: tú nunca cambias Black, sigues siendo igual de serio y retraído que siempre. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

Nota: de ahora en adelante cunado use * dentro de un diálogo significa que los personajes están hablando español (Latinoamérica), si se que el fic está escrito en español pero recuerden que este está orientado en estados unidos, y en el mundo de Dragon ball super, en Japón, por lo que, dependiendo de el mundo donde se encuentren será el idioma en el que se hablen y solo marcaré cuando se hable un idioma en el que no esté orientado.

-Black: *vengó a hacer negocios*.

-sangre: *veo que ahora piensas continuar con el legado de tu padre, pero llegas tarde, tu hermano gemelo ya tomó tu lugar cuando te fuiste*.

-Black: veo que el deseó si funcionó.

-Sangre: ¿Deseó?, ¿De qué hablas?.

-Black: de nada, *pero no, no vengó a ese tipo de negocios*.

Nota: si se que en el capítulo 7 Black desea "crear todos los documentos que avalen la existencia de Red" pero es un error que me ocurrió ya que estaba muy apresurado ya que tenía que terminar el capítulo con poco tiempo y que lo escribí apresurado ya que quería terminar el capítulo sin ser demasiado largo, aunque, es el capítulo más largo del fic por detrás de este. El deseó sin error es este: " crear toda la información que avale la existencia de Red", talvez en un futuro arregle ese error.

-Sangre: *okey entonces, ¿Qué tipo de negocios quieres?*.

-Black: *quiero que me consigas la lista negra*.

-sangre: *¿La lista negra?, Estas loco. No puedo conseguir la lista negra*.

-Black: *si puedes, y tienes contactos que te ayudarán a conseguirla más rápido*.

-Sangre: contigo no se puede… *bien lo haré te conseguiré la lista negra… ¿Para cuando la quieres?*.

-Black: *para mañana*.

-Sangre: *¿Qué?, No, no no no. No puedo conseguirla para mañana*.

-Black*si puedes sangre, vendré mañana a las 8:00 p.m.* … nos veremos luego pies mojados.- dijo para caminar a la puerta

-Sangre: cállate mestizo. Tu también eres tan mexicano como mis hijos.

-Black: si, y una cosa más. Necesitas disimular más, este lugar da la pinta de poca clientela y tienes botas de cocodrilo de 500 dólares, un fajo de cuero con hebilla de oro puro de 800 dólares y un Rolex de 5000 dólares.- dijo para después irse del lugar.

Black fue a su casa a la que tardo 15 minutos en llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave por lo que puso su mano sobre el cerrojo de la puerta y está se abrió. Black entró y cerró la puerta, todo estaba obscuro, flexionó su brazo derecho 90 con la palma mirando al techo, creo una pequeña esfera que iluminó todo el lugar.

Frente a él había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. A la izquierda había una sala con un juego de sillones y una mesa, todos cubiertos con plástico, a la derecha estaba la entrada al garaje. El saiyajin se dirigió al garaje donde se encontraba el Nissan Skyline, se veía que había sido abandonado desde hace años, estaba cubierto de polvo, la pintura estaba algo decolorada y los rines oxidados, así como había más señales de deterioro. El motor estaba inservible.

-Black: mi padre ¿Por qué tendría un Skyline?, El odia los japoneses. Además, teniendo un F1, un Bugatti EB110, Ferrari's. ¿Por qué no solo uno, sino tres Skyline's?. Sólo hay una razón lógica para esto… contrabando de piedras preciosas.

Después abrió la puerta del vehículo y sacó las llaves de la guantera, salió del auto y abrió el maletero. Saco la alfombrilla para tomar 3 gemas de todas las que había. Las vendió obteniendo 10,000 dólares y con ese dinero compró herramientas para desarmar el vehículo.

Una vez regreso, Comenzó a desmontar el vehículo. Comenzó quitando el capó, puertas y la puerta del maletero, continuó con los paneles (salpicadera, toldo, faldones, etc.) Dejando el chasis descubierto. Al quitar la salpicadera trasera, se dio cuánta de que habían reducido el tanque de gasolina y en el espacio libre colocaron una pequeña caja fuerte de acero.

Black la desmonto y la abrió arrancando la tapa (como se llame esa parte), adentro habían varias bolsas llenas de gemas. Black continuó desmontando el auto, quitó el tablero, asientos, consola, volante, motor, diferencial, etc. No encontró nada más, sólo vio que habían varias partes dañadas y totalmente inservibles.

-Black: debe haber más, estoy seguro.

Después miró a los asientos, se agachó y sacó una daga de su bota. Se acercó a los asientos y con la daga los cortó sacando su contenido. Sorprendentemente habían más bolsas dentro de estos, tanto en los asientos del piloto y copiloto como en los traseros.

En total sumaban 8,345,600 dólares, de los cuales 5 eran sólo en diamantes. Después de terminar se percató de la hora, eran las 6:15 p.m., guardó las gemas y se dirigió al segundo piso entrando a la primera habitación de la derecha, era un dormitorio pero sólo había la base de madera para una cama y una mesita de noche, además de las cosas de Black.

-Black: ni que me hiciera falta una cama.

Black saco una semilla del ermitaño de ente sus cosas y se la comió para no necesitar comer por 24 horas cuando menos, en seguida comenzó a entrenar haciendo lagartijas, sentadillas, etc. Una vez dadas las diez decidió dormir. Black se despertó a las 6:00 a.m. como ya le era costumbre, ya que no había servicio de agua, no se duchó, sólo se cambió de ropa.

Para después dirigirse a la escuela Canterlot High a las 6:45, una vez allí, entró y espero a que la princesa llegará, después de minutos no había ninguna señal de la princesa, de Red o Sunset Shimmer.

-Black: que raro… Twilight y Sunset no tienen la costumbre de llegar tarde, al menos por lo que decían los archivos de Sofía.

Black se concentró para buscar sus ki's, Sunset estaba a 20 metros de la escuela y Twilight en la biblioteca.

-Black: ¿Qué?, ¿Pero cuando entró?.- dijo para después dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Una vez estuvo apunto de llegar vio pasar a Twilight, todos los chicos se burlaban de ella, lo cual, confundió a Black. Twilight se detuvo frente a un salón desconcertada y de repente alguien la jaló dentro del salón. Black rápidamente se aproximo al lugar, los chicos al verlo se alertaron y alejaron. Black se recargó juntó a la puerta del salón con los ojos cerrados para escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

-Twilight: ¡¿Rarity?!.- pregunto sorprendida.

Se escuchaba sonidos de pisadas, una cinta métrica, abrir una mochila y buscar adentro.

-Rarity: perfecto.- dijo para después escuchar como si se pusieran ropa encima de su ropa -. A si es excelente, nadie va a reconocerte.

-Twilight: ¿Por qué no querría ser…?.

-Rarity: y necesitamos un disfraz para tu perro, lo que es una pena por qué es tan adorable… (Jadeó) con un poco de trabajo puedo hacer que parezca un conejo.

-¿?: ¿Ha?.- después se escucho un golpe en el suelo como si algo hubiera caído.

-Twilight: ¿Un conejo?.- dijo con un poco de disgusto.

En eso se escucha abrir la puerta del otro lado del salón de clases.

-Chica 1: Aquí estás Twilight.

-Rarity: olvida el disfraz.- dijo un tanto molesta ya que su trabajo no sirvió de nada.

-chica 1: te estuve buscando por todas partes.- dijo con asentó campirano

-Chica 2: también yo.- dijo con voz tímida

-chica 3: ya somos tres.- dijo alegre y energéticamente -.…. Me gusta el nuevo look.

-Rarity: yo tengo buen ojo para este tipo de cosas, aunque a ti no te impor-te.

-Chica 3: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.

-Twilight: ¿Por qué crees que no le importa?... No, olvídalo. ¿Por qué me buscaban?, ¿Qué sucede?.- dijo confundida.

-Chica 2: ay, no lo ha visto aún.

-Twilight: ¿Ver que?.

Alguien saca algo y lo coloca sobre un pupitre o escritorio.

-chica 3: ay en realidad no está tan mal jaja.- dijo nerviosamente.

Alguien toca una tecla de un teclado y comienza un vídeo o audio.

-¿?: Twilight Sparkle quiere ser su princesa del baile de otoño (golpes a un teclado)… pero ¿Qué pensarían de nuestra escuela si les diéramos alguien así,... Un honor tan importante?

-Twilight: (jadeo) ah yo….- dijo impactada y algo avergonzada.

-Chica 3: si me retracto… es terrible.

-Twilight: pero esto pasó ayer, en la biblioteca… todo el mundo en la escuela lo ha visto, ¿Por eso me miraban de esa forma?.

-Black (su mente): ¿De qué diablos está hablando?... ¿Qué es lo que vio?.- cuestionó curioso.

-twilight: ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?, Nadie votará por mi después de ver eso.- dijo alterada.

-Chica 2: no es que esto haga la diferencia, pero yo aún votaré por ti (golpe contra el pupitre)… fuiste muy linda al defenderme cuando Sunset Shimmer me estaba molestando ayer.

-Chica 3: si te quieres postular, talvez aún te pueda ayudar.

-Chica 2: ¿Quieres un consejo?, No aceptes su ayuda. Ella no toma nada enserio.

-Chica 3: ha, ¿Por qué tienes (pisotón) que ser tan mala conmigo?.- dijo un tanto molesta.

-Rarity: ah puf, por favor… ¡No te hagas la inocente, Pinkie Pie…!¡no eres mejor de lo que es ella!.- dijo claramente molesta.

-Pinkie: ¡¡¿Y que se supone que significa eso?!!.- gritó molesta.

-Rarity: yo también te ofrezco mi ayuda con gusto, ¡¡Siendo alguien que aprecia lo que yo puedo ofrecer!!.

En seguida las tres chicas comenzaron a discutir en voz alta. Por si se lo preguntan: si, Black si sabe perfectamente quiénes son las chicas dentro del salón de clases, lo sabe desde el principio.

-Chica 1: ¡¡Escuchen como gritan todas…!! Olvídenlo y supérenlo.

Algo cae en un bote/sesto de basura.

-Rarity: ¡¿Así como tú olvidaste lo que pasó con Rainbow Dash?!.- reclamo a la chica.

-Chica 1: ella dijo que llevaría el equipo de softbol a mi venta de pasteles, ¡Les dije a todos que irían y nadie se presentó!... Quede como una mentirosa, eso es diferente.

-todas: ¡¡No lo es!!.

-Chica 1: ¡¡Si lo es!!.

Enseguida todas, excepto Twilight, comenzaron a discutir.

-Black (su mente): pero si parecen niñas.

-Twilight: ¡¡¡Alto!!!... ¡¡Todas ustedes!!, Quiero mostrarles algo… (sacó algo y lo coloca en el pupitre, parece un libro por el sonido que se escucho al abrirlo) antes eran amigas.

-Chica 1: la feria de primer año, ¿La recuerdan?.- dijo con nostalgia.

Todas afirmaron.

-Twilight: pero algo pasó, (cierra el libro) creo que ese algo es Sunset Shimmer.

-Rarity: es una linda teoría cariño, pero Sunset Shimmer no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

-Chica 2: tiene razón. Sunset shimmer no arruinó mi subasta silenciosa para el refugio de animales llevando fuegos artificiales y silbatos… ja, se suponía que era un evento serio, y Pinkie Pie lo arruinó.- dijo molesta.

-Pinky: ¡¡¿De qué estás hablando?!!... ¡Recibí tu mensaje diciendo que no querías una subasta silenciosa, querías una gran fiesta!.

Black se asomó por la ventana de la puerta para ver que Pinkie le mostraba su teléfono a la otra chica.

-Black (su mente): ¿Pero cuántos contactos tiene?... En menos de dos segundos encontró el mensaje.

-chica 2: yo no te envié ese mensaje.

-Black (su mente): hackeo y robó de identidad, esos son crímenes serios.- pensó para después volver a recargarse en la pared.

-Pinkie: ¿No lo hiciste?.

-Rarity: ¿No creen que allá me allá enviado esos correos?, ¿O si?... Siempre que me ofrezco para ayudar con la decoración de una función escolar, siempre recibido un correo de Pinkie Pie Diciendo que tiene suficientes voluntarios y luego descubro que lo a hecho todo sola.

-Pinkie: yo no te he enviado ningún correo.

-Chica 1: talvez fue por eso que Rainbow no llego a mí venta de pasteles.

-Twilight: ¿Nunca le preguntaste a Rainbow Dash por qué no llego?.

-Chica 1: creo que dejé de hablarle totalmente después de eso.

-Twilight: podría ser un buen momento para empezar.

-Black (su mente): ay niñas, no se pongan cursis.

En ese momento Black se dio cuenta de que las chicas se acercaban a la puerta junto a él y rápidamente se apartó del lugar, las chicas salieron y dejó que se alejaran 5 metros para después seguirlas. Dentro de poco llegaron a la cancha de fútbol de la escuela, Black rápidamente dio un salto y se colocó en el tejado de la escuela.

Vio toda la escena de Rainbow Dash y Applejack y en eso se da cuenta de la llegada de dos chicos y una chica que el ya "conocía".

-Black: ¿Sunset shimmer?.- dijo en voz baja y con algo de disgusto.

Después Black vio el partido amistoso de Twilight y Rainbow terminando como ganadora Rainbow, en una aplastante victoria, muy predecible, 0 a 5. Las chicas se acercaron a Twilight quien ya hacía tirada en el césped del campo de fútbol jadeando del cansancio, Rainbow la ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció su ayuda para destronar a Sunset Shimmer. Sunset y sus acompañantes se fueron del lugar poco tiempo antes que las chicas quienes se acordaron verse en Sugarcube corner tras acabar las clases, después se separaron a sus diferentes clases.

Black bajó del techo 10 segundos después de que las chicas se fueron del campo de fútbol, entró a la escuela y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de está, los cuales, estaban desolados en su totalidad ya que los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas clases.

Black caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos cuando dio con una chica de cabello rojo carmesí vívido con líneas amarillo brillante, piel ámbar claro y ojos cian, vestía una chaqueta negra, una blusa magenta, una falda magenta con naranja y botas negras con magenta.

Black la mira con claro disgusto y molestia, y sin detenerse continuó caminando pero la chica se paró frente a él impidiendo su avance.

-Black: largo de mi camino.- dijo con la mayor calma posible.

-Sunset: ¿Tienes prisa?, Mi nombre es….

-Black: sé quién eres, ahora si no te importa, debo irme.- dijo para intentar rodearla pero la chica lo detuvo con su mano.

-Sunset: No irás a ninguna parte.- dijo de forma amenazante.

-Black: talvez tengas a los demás aterrados y comiendo de tu mano pero yo no soy como los demás, yo no seré tu esclavo ni alguien al que pidas manipular. He estado frente a personas mucho peores que tú, personas que no se tentarían el corazón y harían cosas mucho peores que tú sin dudar. Extorsión, robó de identidad, hackeo y violación de la privacidad son cosas que se quedan cortas con lo que ellos hacen. Así que, no me molestes chica ecuestre.- dijo apartando la mano de Sunset para continuar su camino.

-Sunset: …. ¿Qué sabes de Equestria?.

-Black: más de lo que crees.- dijo sin detenerse.

Sunset se quedó parada en su sitio pensando en quien sería Black, Cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella. Volteó para ver a Red dirigirse a ella.

-Sunset: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No tienes una clase que tomar? "Nerd".

-Red: hmph, creo que me perderé la clase sólo por está vez.

-Sunset: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Red: vine a ofrecerte un trato.

-Sunset: ¿Un trato?, ¿Acaso me pagaras por alejarme de ti y de tú hermano?, Si es así, quiero 130,000 por cada uno y no los molestaré por… 3 días.- dijo de forma siniestra.

-Red: no esa clase de trato… vengo para ofrecerte ayuda.

-Sunset: ¡¿Tú… ayudarme?!, Ja cómo podrías ayudarme si fuiste derrotado por un don nadie y ni siquiera pudiste darle un golpe.- se burló de la propuesta.

-Red: sé que quieres el elemento de la armonía incrustado en la corona del baile de otoño.

-Sunset: no sé de qué hablas.- dijo nerviosa.

-Red: si sabes de qué hablo, la corona es el elemento de la magia, el cual, proviene de Equestria que es un mundo donde la raza predominante son los ponys y la tecnología de ese reinó es de varias épocas, el siglo III, intermedios del siglo XIX, el siglo XX y un poco del XXI.

-Sunset: ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

-Red: eso es irrelevante, yo te ofrezco ayudarte a conseguir lo que más quieres, la corona y a cambio tu debes ayudarme a eliminar a mi hermano.

-Sunset: mmm, ¿A que te refieres con… eliminar?.

-Red: no te preocupes por ello, tú sólo debes distraerlo y yo me encargaré de lo demás. Así yo cobro mi venganza y tú tienes el poder que deseas. Es un trato.- extiende su mano.

-Sunset: … de acuerdo.- estrecha la mano Red -. Más vale que no me defraudes.

-Red: no lo haré, puedes estar segura.

Ambos sueltan la mano del otro y se retiran en diferentes direcciones. En ese momento, Black se encontraba en las escaleras fuera de la salida de la escuela, bajaba con calma y con una mirada sería. Caminó hasta una tienda de empeño y vendió una gema que llevaba y compró una mochila negra.

Una vez llegó a su casa llenó la mochila con las gemas y salió, caminó una cuadra hasta que encuentro un taxi.

-Black: disculpé, ¿está en servicio?.

El taxista estaba recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto.

-Taxista: si, suba.

En seguida ambos subieron al taxi, el taxista encendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha.

-Taxista: ¿A dónde?.

-Black: al Golden Bear.- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-taxista: a esta hora está cerrado, además, ¿No eres muy joven para ir a ese lugar?.

-Black: al Golden Bear.- dijo alzando la cabeza para darle una mirada fulminante.

-Taxista: eh si claro, como diga.- dijo nervioso.

Una vez allí Black pagó al taxista y se bajó, el taxista se fue de inmediato. El híbrido se veía frente a dos puertas de roble, el establecimiento era color amarillo por fuera y tenia un enorme letrero con luces LED el cual decía "GOLDEN BEAR".

.- Flashback -.

Un Lamborghini diablo color naranja se estaciono frente el bar ya mencionado, en este viajaban Kakaroto (el padre de Black) y Black. El chico tenía alrededor de 3 años, se veía un tanto asustado y tenía la cabeza baja. Ya era de noche, pasan de las 12:00 AM (medía noche).

-Padre: ya sabes que hacer.

Black abre la puerta y baja, camina hasta un callejón junto al bar y una vez entro el padre arrancó, Black caminó por el callejón y entró en la primera puerta a la derecha, Black caminó por el pasillo y mientras más se adentraba más se escuchan voces.

El lugar estaba lleno de personas ebrias, charlando mientras tomaban, coqueteando, etcétera. Black sacó una fotografía de un hombre de su chaqueta, miró el lugar hasta que lo vio, guardó la foto y caminó hasta el hombre. El hombre estaba ebrio y dormido sobre la mesa, el joven sacó una jeringa y se la clavó al hombre en la pierna inyectándole el contenido, sacó la jeringa y se dirigió a una mesa donde había un hombre. El chico se paró junto al hombre sin verlo.

-Black: está listo, señor Arrow.- dijo con voz inexpresiva.

-Señor Arrow: bien.- le da un sobre llenó de dinero -. Dile a tu padre que la próxima que le dé un trabajo no te mandé a hacerlo o no volveré a pagarle.- dijo disgustado.

-Black: se lo diré.- dijo para después retirarse.

-señor Arrow: chico, espera.- el joven se detuvo -.toma, esto es tuyo.- dijo poniendo 5,000 dólares en la mesa.

-Black: mm, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Señor Arrow: no te preocupes Chico, tómalo… te lo ganaste.

-Black: gracias.- tomó el dinero y salió por el mismo lugar por el que entró.

Black salió del callejón por el lado contrario por el que entró, su padre lo esperaba, Black abrió la puerta, subió y cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

-Black:… Todo listo.- dijo entregándole el sobre -. Y te mando un mensaje. Dijo que si volvías a mandarme cuando él te pida hacer algo, no volverá a pagarte.

-Padre: hmph.- dijo guardando el sobre en su traje para después partir.

.- fin del Flashback -.

Black salió de su transe y abrió la puerta del lugar, adentro habían 3 personas, un conserje y dos hombres en la barra.

-Hombre 1: oye, está cerrado largo de aquí.

-Black: quiero hablar con el señor Arrow.

-Hombre 2: no se de que hablas, yo soy el gerente del lugar y no hay ninguna persona llamada Arrow.

-Black: no te hagas el tonto, tú no eres el gerente sólo eres un empleado. Llama a tu jefe, dile que quiere verlo quiet Dead.

-Hombre 2: ¿Q-quiet dead?. Si, ya lo llamo.- dijo para después retirarse.

Black cerró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa más próxima a él. En breve, el hombre regresó.

-Hombre 2: en un momento lo atiende.

Black continuó sentado sin moverse, el saiyajin se veía algo incómodo pero no despegaba la mirada de la mesa y su mochila, la cuál, estaba en la silla a su derecha. En eso se escuchan pasos, Black alza la mirada para ver a un hombre de 47 años de cabello blanco y canas plateadas, ojos amarillos y piel azul claro; vestía un traje formal de 120,000 dólares con costuras de oro, botones y gemelos de oro, corbata morada y zapatos negros lustrados.

Black se levantó y dio un saludo japonés de formación respetuosa.

-Black: Señor Arrow.

-Señor Arrow: no hace falta las formalidades Kakaroto, toma asiento.

-Black: No me llamo Kakaroto.- dijo molesto sentándose nuevamente.

-Arrow: lo lamento, olvidaba que no te gusta que te llamen por tu primer nombre… y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Black: quisiera un intercambio.- abre la mochila y le muestra el contenido -. En total son 8,342,000 dólares en gemas, 5,000,000 cerrados en diamantes de sangre, el resto en rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros, amatistas, etcétera. Quiero su valor exacto en efectivo y en billetes de 100 y 20 dólares.

-Arrow: de acuerdo. (Chasquido) traigan el dinero y llévense la mochila.- los hombros siguieron las instrucciones de Arrow -. ¿Qué haces aquí?, Sé que no vienes por intercambiar las gemas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que sucedió durante mi ausencia?.

La cara de el señor Arrow cambió de una cara amigable a una cara sería y sin emoción.

-Arrow: ha cambiado mucho, la Black list ya no es una fraternidad, ahora es una potencial lista de muertos.

-Black: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Arrow: desde que tú hermano se colocó a la cabeza, todo a sido más peligroso. Mata a todo aquel que se atreva a contra decirle o no acepte trabajar bajó sus términos. El mató a mi amada Violet solo por qué me negué a darle 20,000,000 de dólares para consumar nuestra alianza.

-Black: sólo por 20,000,000 millones, es un demente.

-Arrow: no solo Violet, mató a más personas por la misma razón.

-Black: ¿Por dinero?.

-Arrow: no, por no aceptar sus condiciones. Mató a uno de los hijos de Sangre sólo por no aceptar estar disponible 24/7 para cuando él lo necesitará.

-Black: no conozco los hijos de Sangre, ¿podrías decirme quién es?.

-Black: el mató a Iron justice.

-Black: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.- gritó anonadado.

-Arrow: ¿Lo conoces?, ¿Creí que no lo conocías?.- dijo confundido.

-Black: no sabía que era hijo de Sangre, no es posible, ¿Cómo es que estaba en malos pasos? Él era un excelente abogado, iba por buen camino.

-Arrow: él no estaba en malos pasos, Iron era el único hijo de Sangre que no siguió el mal camino, eso no evito que lo matara.

-Black: ¿A quien más mató?.

-Arrow: un líder del narco tráfico en México, la cabeza de una mafia Rusa, a un diputado, 18 federales, el Juez Brown…

-Black: ¿El juez Brown?.

-Arrow: el juez Brown, el número 35 de la Black list.

-Black: ¿Por qué lo mató?.

-Arrow: Brown era un estúpido, no reviso su oficina, la cual, estaba llena de micrófonos del FBI. El estúpido confesó lavar dinero y haber matado a un agente del FBI que casi lo descubre. El FBI lo arrestó mas un oficial corrupto que trabajaba para un tal Shining Star dijo que entregaría a todos en la Black list a cambio de ciertos privilegios durante su encarcelamiento. Shining Star contrato a tu hermano para matarlo y lo hizo. Lo ejecutó justo cuando fue llevado al juzgado para firmar el acuerdo.

-Black: ¿Por qué lo llevaron al juzgado para firmar?, Ese no es el procedimiento.

-Arrow: el pidió estar presente cuando el trato fuera firmado por un juez… tu padre intento evitar la muerte de Brown.

-Black: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué haría eso?.

-Arrow: Brown y tu padre eran mejores amigos cuando eran jóvenes, son muy parecidos, ambos pasaron al lado obscuro por la lucrativa cantidad de dinero que se puede obtener de este lado. Ambos fueron corrompidos pura sus trabajos, la diferencia es que tu padre se salió antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Black: ¿Cómo que se salió?.

-Arrow: el salió de este mundo un año antes de que tu hermano fuera encontrado. Cambió su vida, dejo de ser mercenario y se convirtió en un muy importante distribuidor de municiones y refacciones para la milicia, la fuerza aérea y naval. Todo para evitar que este mundo fuera un peligro para…

-Black: Caulifla… ese Maldito bastardo siempre le importaba más la vida de ella que la de madre.- dijo apretando el puño con rabia -. Si por el fuera, mi madre ya estaría muerta con tal de proteger a Caulifla.

-Arrow: ¿Odias a tu hermana?.

-Black: no, odio a mi padre y el hecho de que para él Caulifla lo es todo pero nunca lo fue mi madre o yo.

-Arrow: y tu hermano.

-Black: si, y mi hermano… (suspiro) basta de hablar de mi familia, ¿Cómo está tu hijo?... ¿Shadow, no?.

-Arrow: si, la muerte de su madre le afecto mucho, no quiere hablar conmigo y menos si se trata de su madre. Me hecha la culpa de su muerte y odia a tu familia.

-Black: ¿Dónde estudia?.

-Arrow: en la preparatoria Crystal. No tiene las mejores notas pero al menos tiene una oferta de trabajo asegurada para cuando se gradué. No quiero que siga mis pasos, prefiero que siga los pasos de su madre y obtenga su propio negocio totalmente legítimo y próspero. No me importa si no vuelve a hablarme, sólo quiero lo mejor para él.

-Black: como cualquier padre, excepto el mío.

-Arrow: no discutiré eso… es muy cierto que para tu padre tú sólo eras su boleto a una fortuna más grande. Pero él a cambiado y estoy seguro que él quiere arreglar las cosas.

-Black: eso nunca. Yo nunca lo perdonaré, él es un maldito desalmado.

-Arrow: no digas eso, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, seguro tú eres lo que eres gracias a él.

-Black: si, yo soy lo que soy por él, yo soy así porque siempre evitó hacer lo que mi padre haría. Y si, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero no significa que deba dársela. Además, estoy seguro que dije que no quería hablar más de mi familia.

-Hombre 2: señor, su dinero.- dijo poniendo la valija en la mesa.

-Black: gracias por todo Arrow. Me gustaría volver a verlo, seguro lo visite algún día.- dijo levantándose de la mesa con la valija en la mano.

-Arrow: Black, antes de que te vayas quiero que me prometas algo.

-Black: seguro.

-Arrow: se que no lo harás ya que tienes el corazón de tu madre. Pero… quiero que mates a tu hermano antes de que la Black list se convierta en una lista de sus víctimas, cuando Red te de una verdadera razón para hacerlo, no lo dudes y mátalo.

-Black: no creo que ese día llegué, pero mantendré mi promesa.

-Arrow: espero ese día llegué, tu eres el único que puede matarlo, tú siempre fuiste mejor que él.

-Black: fue un gusto verlo de nuevo.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Arrow: el placer fue mío.- dijo estrechando su mano.

Después el saiyajin salió del lugar, camino hasta el centro que estaba a unas cuadras y tomó un taxi devuelva a casa, con el dinero compró comida para así zacear su hambre. Una vez dadas las 7:45 pm, Black partió a la tienda de empeños de Sangre para llegar exactamente a las 8:00.

-Black: *buenas noches Sangre, espero tengas mi encargo*.

-Sangre: que conste que sólo lo hice por qué tú me lo pediste.- dijo poniendo un teléfono táctil de gama baja en la mesa.

-Black: ¿Un ZTE?, No te pedí un teléfono, te pedí *la lista negra*.

-Sangre: se que fue lo que pediste y por eso te doy esto.- dijo señalando el teléfono -. Es una contra medida. El teléfono contiene tu encargo. El archivo en cuestión, está en acceso rápido por lo que no te será difícil encontrarlo.

-Black: Gracias.- dijo sacando dos fajas de dinero de su chaqueta, cada una con 25,000 dólares -. Un cosa más….

-Sangre: ¿Qué, otro encargo?. Espero no sea tan difícil como el anterior, me costó un ojo de la cara conseguir *la lista negra* en sólo un día.

-Black: no, no es eso…. (Suspiro) Sangre, lamento lo de tu hijo.

-Sangre: ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿Tu padre te lo dijo?.

-Black: no fue el Señor Arrow.- Sangre se molestó de inmediato -. Tranquilo, yo le pedí que me pusiera al tanto de lo sucedido. Si estás molesto no te enojes con el señor Arrow, enójate conmigo.

-Sangre: …(suspiro) no estoy molesto, sólo…. No me gusta que hablen que de mí vida o la de mi familia.- dijo ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Black: lo lamento, no puedo imaginar tu dolor.- decía un poco melancólico.

-Sangre: gracias.

-Black: no sabía que tú hijo era Iron Justice, nunca conocí a tu familia gracias a la estricta relación profesional que tenía contigo a causa de mi padre. Me hubiera encantado haberlo conocido.- decía con melancolía.

-Sangre: el era la única verdadera cosa buena en mi vida, el decidió volverse abogado por su abuelo. Me alegra que no allá seguido mi ejemplo como sus hermanos.- decía con melancolía -. Lo que lamento es no haber aceptado las condiciones de ese maldito, de haberlo hecho mi hijo seguiría vivo.- decía molesto mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sangre bajó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara para romper en llanto, Black le rompió el corazón tal escena, por lo que, salto el mostrador y abrazo a Sangre, dándole un hombro donde llorar.

-Black: lo lamento, lo que le sucedió no fue justo, pero eso no quita que el haya sido un buen hombre, un hombre que luchó por una digna justicia para todos.

Luego de unos minutos, Sangre se calmó y se separó de Black.

-Black: ¿ya estás mejor?.

-Sangre: gracias Black, tenía que desahogarme.- decía limpiándose las lágrimas y la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Black: no hay problema.- dijo para después saltar el mostrador, tomar el teléfono y guardarlo en su chaqueta -. Volveré uno de estos días, cuando vuelva te llevaré a ver a él señor Arrow en el Golden Bear.

-Sangre: Cuando quieras llámame, se que sabes mi número. Y los tres nos reunimos donde quieras.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Black: gracias por todo.- dijo devolviendo el gesto para caminar a la salida.

-Sangre: cuídate pies mojados.

-Black: soy de santa fe, Nuevo México.

-Sangre: igualmente tienes sangre mexicana.

-Black: hmph, cuídate Chihuahuense.- dijo para después salir de la tienda.

.- al día siguiente/ Canterlot High/ cafetería -.

Black estaba totalmente solo en una mesa terminando de comer su ensalada cuando comenzó a escuchar que algunas personas comenzaron a pisotear, aplaudir con ritmo. De inmediato sintió que debía salir si no quería ver algo muy vergonzoso, Black se levantó, dejó su charola en su respectivo lugar y salió justo en el momento en que empezó la canción; para su sorpresa se topó con Sunset Shimmer y sus dos acompañantes (snip y snail).

Black y Sunset se quedaron viendo por unos segundos con una cara sin expresión alguna y luego Black fue el primero en retirarse, ya que la canción que escuchaba dentro de la cafetería le era demasiado irritante.

-Sunset: ustedes quédense aquí y esperen a que vuelva.- dijo de forma autoritaria.

-Ambos: ¡Si jefa!.- dijeron poniéndose en pose de firmes y dando un saludo militar.

Sunset siguió a Black mas el chico se dio cuenta y aumentó su paso, consecuentemente Sunset igual. Black dobló a la izquierda y Sunset rápidamente repitió la acción sólo para ver que Black no estaba.

-Sunset: ¿A dónde se fue?.- dijo confundida y anonadada.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- dijo detrás de Sunset.

-Sunset: ¡¡¡Haaaaa!!!.- gritó dando un salto y girando 180.

-Black: tranquila niña, que ningún monstruo saldrá de los casilleros.- decía burlonamente -. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres con el elemento de la magia?.

-Sunset: ¿Cómo sabes de el elemento?.

-Black: puedo sentir la energía que emana desde la oficina de la subdirectora.

-Sunset: ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Black: banal, pregunta otra cosa pony.

-Sunset: ¿Cómo sabes de Equestria?, ¿Tú también eres de allá?.

-Black: hmph, yo provengo de este mundo. En cambio, tú provienes de Canterlot, Equestria. El que no debería estar aquí eres tú.

-Sunset: esa sólo fue una de mis preguntas, ¿Cómo conoces Equestria?.- Black no contestó -. ¿Y como sabes mi nombre si nunca nos hemos visto?.

-Black: Sólo lo sé alumna estrella.

-Sunset: ¿Te conozco?.- decía aún más confundida.

-Black: talvez, aunque nunca hemos estado cara a cara.

-Sunset: … ¿Quién eres?.

-Black: nuestras vidas se unen por la monarca de Equestria.

-Sunset: …. ¿Capitán?... ¿Tú eres el capitán?.- pregunto anonadada.

-Black: sabía que lo recordarías.

-Sunset: ja, antes peleabas por los demás y ahora peleas por ti mismo, que héroe.- se burlaba del saiyajin.

-Black: aún sigo peleando por los demás, sólo ya no soy tan tolerante.

-Sunset: si claro y yo soy la princesa Sunset Shimmer, la mejor alumna de Celestia. ¡¡Va!! Di lo que quieras, pero no te entrometas en mis asuntos.- dijo amenazadoramente para después retirarse.

-Black: ¿De verdad crees que el poder te dará lo que tanto anhelas?.

-Sunset: ¿Tú qué sabes lo que anheló?.- dijo deteniéndose para después girar 180.

-Black: ¿De verdad crees que obtener el poder del elemento te dará lo que más quieres?.

-Sunset: ¿Cómo sabes lo que sucede…

-Black: al igual que tú, leí los libros de la "sección prohibida" de la biblioteca del castillo. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo pedí permiso para hacerlo, sé lo que viste en esos libros.- dijo eso último dando medía vuelta.

-Sunset: ¿Cómo sabes que leí los libros de la biblioteca sin permiso?, ¿Y como sabes que leí los libros?.- dijo aún más confundida

-Black: digamos que varios guardias tienen el hocico grande y una "amiga" los escuchó. Pero no nos salgamos del tema, ¿De verdad crees que "esta" es la única forma de obtener lo que quieres?.

-Sunset: si, esta es la única forma.

-Black: ¿Segura?, ¿Crees que la forma de ser igual a Celestia, es está?, y no me refiero a literalmente ser igual a Celestia, me refiero a ser lo más parecido a lo que ella representa. ¿De verdad crees que el tener un mundo el cual gobernar te hará igual a Celestia, o incluso, una superior?.

-Sunset: yo… he, yo.- decía dudosa de sus ideas.

-Black: ¿De verdad crees que el miedo es mejor que el apreció?, ¿O que él poder otorga un mayor estatus?.

-Sunset: …yo, yo… no lo sé.- dijo agachando la cabeza ya muy dudosa de sus ideas y decisiones.

-Black: como pensé, por algo Celestia te oculto todo… no estabas lista. Cuando estés lista, ella estará esperándote.- dijo para después retirarse.

Sunset shimmer se quedó parada donde mismo durante varios segundos mientras reflexionaba lo que Black le dijo.

-Sunset: ¿Y si él tiene razón?, ¿Si está no es la forma correcta?... ¿Si el miedo no es la forma correcta de obtener lo que anheló?.- decía un tanto depresiva mientras miraba sus manos y poco a poco sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Red: no creas todo lo que ese imbécil te diga.

Sunset se dio la vuelta para ver a Red parado a 2 metros.

-Sunset: ¡Red!.- dijo limpiándose los ojos -. ¿Qué qué haces aquí?.

-Red: no le creas, la única forma de obtener lo que quieres es esta. El poder es la única forma de apoderarse de este lugar, el miedo es la única forma de controlar a todos, el amor es debilidad, y tú no quieres ser débil ¿Verdad?.

-Sunset: no, pero… ¿Si Black tiene razón?, ¿Si hay otra forma?.

-Red: no le hagas caso Sunset.- se pone frente a ella y la sujeta de los hombros -. Él es sólo un celoso que no quiere que obtengas lo que anhelas sólo por qué él tampoco tuvo lo que anhelaba. Celestia no te mostró esos libros sólo por qué tenía miedo de que tú le quitaras su lugar. Sólo si tienes el poder suficiente para reclamar lo que por derecho es tuyo, podrás obtener lo que anhelas. Sólo infundiendo el miedo, los demás te serán fieles. El amor es debilidad y el miedo es poder… ¿Quedó claro?... ¿Sabes que es lo que debes hacer?.

-Sunset: si, lo sé.- dijo decidida.

-Red: ¿Y que es exactamente, lo que debes hacer?.

-Sunset: debo conseguir esa corona y obtener lo que me pertenece.- dijo con convicción.

-Red: eso es.- dijo soltándola -. Ve y consigue lo que por derecho es tuyo.

-Sunset: si, eso haré… gracias por aclararme las cosas, ahora todo es más claro.- dijo para después retirarse.

-Red: ese maldito mal nacido, por poco y arruina el plan. Menos mal lo seguí después de salir de la cafetería.

.- Con Black -.

El híbrido entro al baño de hombres y se dirigió a los lavamanos para lavarse la cara, una vez termino se recargó en los lavamanos y se miró al espejo confundido.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, Este no soy yo. Yo no ayudo a la gente sólo por qué si, sólo ayudó a los demás sí la vida de inocentes corren peligro. Yo no soy esta persona. Yo no soy Celestia.- dijo poniéndose cada vez más molesto -. Yo no soy el de antes, yo soy un asesino de malas personas. Yo mató a todos los que se dediquen a quitarles la vida a los demás sólo por poder o placer. Yo soy… yo soy Black.- decía decidido para después salir -. Si quiero matar a Red, debo tener pruebas. Esperaré hasta que de el primer paso.

.-Con la Chica Atardecer -.

Sunset Shimmer observaba como todos en la cafetería bailaban con una diadema con orejas y un cinto con una cola de caballo. Las chicas eran las que cantaban y animaban a los demás a seguirles la corriente. La peli fuego se dio la vuelta para ver a sus secuaces bailando con la diadema y el cinto puestos.

.- descripciones -.

1.Snips: Cabello naranja moderado, ojos negros y piel ópalo grisáceo; vestía una camiseta negra con un símbolo de unas tijeras, pantalón de mezclilla azul cobalto y tenis naranjas con rayas amarillas a los costados.

2.Snails: Cabello turquesa moderado, ojos negros y piel ámbar brillante; vestía una camiseta roja, una sudadera verde jungla con un pequeño símbolo de un caracol, pantalón de color arena y tenis color rojos.

-Sunset: ¡¡Quítense esas cosas!!.- los chicos hicieron casó con algo de melancolía.

-Red: por Dios, parecen niños de preescolar.- dijo mientras estaba recargado junto a la entrada de la cafetería

-Sunset: ahora, hay algo que quiero que hagan.- dijo con malicia y una sonrisa maliciosa.

.- un rato después/ con Black -.

El saiyajin caminaba 5 metros detrás de las chicas escuchando todo lo que decían.

-Rarity: ¿No creen que todos se ven fabulosos?.- dijo alegre mirando a todos usar la diadema y el cinto.

-Black (su mente): ¿Fabulosos?. Más bien, ridículos.- pensaba mirando con disgusto la nueva moda.

-Twilight: fue una excelente idea Rarity.- alentó a su amiga

-Applejack: ah, no sé por qué está sonriendo así ella.- decía observando a Sunset que caminaba en la dirección contraria a ellas -. Twilight va a ser Princesa del baile de otoño.

Sunset shimmer paso junto a ellas sin mirarlas mas Snips les hizo una señal de estarlas vigilando y Snails sólo se cubría la boca intentando no soltar una risa. La peli fuego se detuvo junto a Black.

-Black: esto significa que no vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿Verdad?.

-Sunset: correcto capitán.- dijo para después caminar hasta la puerta de la oficina de la sub-directora para después tocar la puerta y al poco tiempo una mujer de 1.60 (aproximadamente), piel azul noche, ojos turquesa y cabello azul cobalto con rayos azul persa.

-Sunset: subdirectora Luna, a ocurrido algo terrible.- dijo fingiendo estar desconsolada.

-subdirectora: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sunset Shimmer?.- dijo un tanto preocupada.

-Sunset: el gimnasio a sido destruido.

Sin decir nada la subdirectora Luna cerró la puerta y fue a él gimnasia junto con Sunset. Black miró a las chicas quienes se veían confundidas para después ver a la dirección en la que iban la subdirectora y Sunset, para después seguir a Sunset y la Subdirectora.

Una vez llegaron al gimnasio, Black se detuvo en la entrada viendo el desastre que había dentro. Serpentinas rotas y regadas por todo el lugar, mesas rotas, las luces del escenario tiradas y rotas, sillas en mal estado, manteles de mesa sucios y varios globos rojos en todo lugar. Justo en ese momento llegó Flash, quien no dijo nada y se colocó junto a Black.

-Sunset: ¿No le parece espantoso?, Y después de que Pinkie Pie se esforzó por dejarlo todo tan perfecto.- decía actuando como si de verdad estuviera desconsolada -. ¿Por qué Twilight Sparkle haría algo como esto?.

-Black (su mente): qué buena actora, pero no tanto, una persona desconsolada no sería tan dramática.

-Subdirectora: ¿Por qué crees que Twilight fue responsable de algo como esto?.

-Sunset: por qué tengo evidencia.- dijo sacando una carpeta de su chaqueta.

-Black: ¿Cómo diablos logro guardar eso es su chaqueta?.- dijo en voz baja.

Luna tomo la carpeta y la abrió para ver el contenido y luego de unos segundos la subdirectora cerró la carpeta.

-Subdirectora: te agradezco que hayas entregado esta evidencia Sunset, no permitiremos que Twilight se quede impune.- dijo para después retirarse, Cuando dio la vuelta Black y Flash ya no estaban.

Luna salió del gimnasio en dirección a su oficina, Flash estaba apunto de irse cuándo Black lo detuvo.

-Black: ¿Quieres ayudar a Twilight?.

-Flash: ¿He?, Si.

-Black: espera aquí, ahora vengo y te diré que debes hacer.

-Flash: ¿A dónde vas?.

-Black: haré que Sunset me diga cómo ayudar a Twilight.

-Flash: nunca lograrás que te diga cómo ayudar a Twilight.

-Black: nunca me subestimes.- dijo para después entrar al gimnasio.

Sunset shimmer estaba sentada sobre una mesa pensando que hacer ahora cuando su calma fue interrumpida.

-Black: así que extorsión, robó de identidad, hackeo y robó note son suficientes y ahora agregas conspiración para destrucción de propiedad privada y vandalismo, fabricación de evidencias e incriminación. ¿Qué sigue?, ¿Extorsión a un oficial de la ley?.

-Sunset: ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?.

-Sunset: yo no hice esto, fue la princesa Twilight Sparkle.- dijo fingiendo estar desconsolada.

-Black: no me harás caer en tus engaños, tus chicos hicieron esto por qué se los ordenaste, y tú falsificaste evidencia para inculpar a Twilight… dime, ¿Dónde están las evidencias que no fueron manipuladas?.

-Sunset: no se de que estás hablando.- dijo con arrogancia.

-Black: eso me lo confirma, ¿Dónde están las evidencias?.

-Sunset: se lo juro capitán, yo no hice nada.- dijo con carita de inocente.

-Black: no me llames capitán, eso quedó atrás, sólo llámame Black.

-Sunset: de acuerdo… Black, pero yo no he hecho nada.

-Black: se que es lo que has hecho, tienes un móvil y el intelecto para manipular evidencias.

-Sunset: me alagas, pero soy inocente.

-Black: si quieres jugar al malo, dos pueden hacerlo.- dijo para posicionarse frente a Sunset, sacar una navaja y ponerla contra el cuello de Sunset.

-Black: ¿Dónde están las evidencias?.

-Sunset: no lo harás, no tienes el valor para hacerlo.

-Black: ¿Segura?... No me conoces, no sabes lo que viví antes y después de la guardia real.

-Sunset: tu tampoco me conoces, no es la primera vez que me amenazan con una navaja.

-Black: no lo dudo, te has metido con muchas personas con las cuales no debiste, pero nunca te has metido con alguien como yo.

-Sunset: adelante, hazlo… o no tienes las agallas.

-Black: ja, no necesitó usar una navaja.- dijo poniendo sus dedos índice y medio, en la frente de Sunset para ver sus recuerdos.

Un segundo después quitó sus dedos de la frente de Sunset al igual que la navaja de su cuello para después retirarse.

-Sunset: sabía que no tienes las agallas.

-Black: por qué mancharía mi ropa con tú sangre, gracias por la información.

Black salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a Flash.

-Flash: ¿Ibas a matarla?, ¿Qué estas pensando?.- dijo tratando de no gritar.

-Black: no iba a matarla, sólo fue una pantalla para conseguir lo que quería.

-Flash: ¿Pantalla?... Pero no tienes nada.

-Black: no te diré que es una pantalla, pero busca en la biblioteca, el bote de basura juntó a la puerta. Usa guantes.

Después Black se fue inmediatamente y Flash fue a la dirección ya dicha. Por si acaso: no, Black no vio todos los recuerdos de Sunset, sólo los de una hora previa (anterior).

-Black: ¿Dónde estarán esas chicas?.- fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de las bocinas.

-bocinas: Twilight Sparkle, se solicita su presencia en la oficina de la subdirectora.

-Black: lo que pensé, Sunset Shimmer ejecutará su plan mañana en el baile… al menos la princesa ya no estará para entonces, no habrá preocupaciones.

Después Black se concentró y unos segundos después (12 exactamente) Black logró encontrar el ki de las chicas, 5 de ellas se dirigían a la salida y Twilight Sparkle se dirigía a la oficina de la subdirectora.

-Black: no seguiré a esas chicas ahora, creo que haré algo antes de irme.- dijo regresando a él gimnasio.

Una vez allí, saco el teléfono que Sangre le dio y tomo una foto de Sunset. Seguido a esto, Black salió de la escuela y fue a imprimir la foto. Tomo el teléfono y marcó a un contacto, luego de unos segundos la llamada entró.

-Black: hola, sangre. Oye ¿Estas ocupado?... Si, donde fue acordado….. bien, nos vemos en 20 minutos.

Colgó y fue en dirección a Golden Bear llegando en 20 minutos ya que corrió un poco. Entro al lugar para ver a Arrow y a Sangre sentados en una mesa. Camino hasta llegar a esta.

-Black: caballeros.- dijo para después sentarse.

-Arrow: te ofrezco algo de tomar, eso sí, aquí solo tenemos alcohol.

-Black: un vaso de tequila, si no es mucha molestia, si no hay tequila, un vino tinto.- en seguida Arrow fue por las bebidas.

-Sangre: bien, ¿Cuál es la razón de esta sita?.

Black puso una foto sobre la mesa (la de Sunset).

-Black: ¿Te es conocida?.

-Sangre: si, es mesera en un restaurante japonés en el centro comercial.

-Black: no me refiero a eso, ¿Es una clienta tuya o esta relacionada con una banda o pandilla criminal?.

-Sangre: si, es una clienta mía, le di un acta de nacimiento falsa, también soy su arrendador. Pero nunca fue parte de una banda o algo así. Aunque, escuché de buenas fuentes que estuvo involucrada varias veces en conflictos armados.

-Black: ¿Conflictos armados?, ¿De qué tipo?.- dijo mientras guardaba la foto.

-Sangre: arma blanca, se metió varias veces con quién no debía.

-Black: asumo que fue atendida muchas veces.

-Sangre: no, el acta de nacimiento sería fácilmente detectada como falsificación y sería llevada a prisión. Ella misma se atendió.

-Black: ya veo.

-Sangre: ¿Algo más?.

-Black: aún necesitó ponerme al tanto con las cosas.

-Sangre: no hay problema con ello.

En eso Arrow llegó con un vaso de tequila y dos copas de vino, una de vino tinto y otra de vino blanco.

-Black: gracias.

-Arrow: no es nada.

-Sangre: bien has tu pregunta.

-Black: (toma un pequeño trago y deja el vaso en la mesa) ¿Qué pasó con Nuntius Mortis?.

-Sangre: fue arrestado.

-Arrow: se encuentra en la prisión ADX Florence. ¿Si sabes perfectamente cuál es?, ¿Verdad?.

-Black: si, la supuesta prisión más segura del mundo.

-Sangre: ¿Eso es todo?, ¿No tienes alguna otra pregunta?.

-Black: no, por el momento.

-Arrow: bien, por qué nosotros también tenemos preguntas para ti.

Black hiso un ademán diciéndoles que comenzarán.

-Sangre: ¿A dónde fuiste?.

-Black: a un lugar muy apartado de este mundo donde la tecnología es primitiva y los crímenes no superan los robos o secuestros. Es muy raro el asesinato, incluso en una guerra.

-Arrow: ¿Dónde es ese lugar?.

-Black: no creas que te lo diré, con suerte te diré todas las cosas que hice ahí.

-Sangre: ¿Que crímenes cometiste?.

-Black: ¿Tengo que cometer algún crimen a dónde voy?.

-Arrow: si, ¿De qué otra forma podrías subsistir?.

-Black: (toma un trago)… (suspiro)… tuve tres peleas, en las cuales, una ciudad y un pueblo fueron casi destruidos y 153 habitantes de ambas ciudades murieron. Además de, los 6 individuos que intentaron matarme.

-Sangre: diría que es una broma, pero conociendo a tú especie. No lo dudo.

-Arrow: ¿Qué más hiciste en ese lugar?.

-Black: estuve un año en la academia de la guardia real y….

-Sangre: ¿Guardia real?, ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto confundido

-Black: Es algo como la guardia nacional…. Bien, estuve tres años en ella luego sólo… me dieron baja deshonrosa y tuve que irme. Después fui a un lugar donde habían más personas como yo.

-Arrow: ¿Más personas como tú?... ¿Pues a donde fuiste?.- dijo curioso

-Black: irrelevante, sólo diré que gracias a eso pude aprender cosas que antes desconocía.- dijo para después tomar un trago.

-Sangre: de acuerdo, pero al menos volviste.

-Black: esto sólo es temporal, regresaré por mis cosas y después viviré en la antigua casa de mi padre.

-Arrow: ¿Que es lo que aprendiste en esos lugares?.

-Black: en ambos lugares logré mejorar mi técnica de combate, en el primero aprendí a no confiar en nadie y que incluso los más allegados a ti, te apuñalan por la espalda. En el segundo, aprendí a ser más eficiente en mis entrenamientos, también aprendí programación y más sobre ciencia.

-Sangre: ¿Te traicionaron?. Ja, ¿Quisiera haber visto eso?... Nadie nunca a logrado conocerte tanto como para hacerlo o incluso sobrevivir antes de hacerlo. Por lo regular te dabas cuánta y los matabas cuando estaban apunto de traicionarte.- dijo anonadado.

-Black: eso es diferente. Aquí son muy estúpidos, se delatan fácilmente. Quien me traicionó no dio ni una pista de que algo pasará. Eso es lo que más me molesta.

-Arrow: Kakaroto nunca logro hacerte el tonto y quién haya sido esa persona, logro hacerlo.

-Sangre: increíble, si fuiste engañado por él o ella. No creo que haya logrado vivir.

-Black: no estés tan seguro.

-Sangre: ¡¡¿Qué?, No pude ser!!.- dijo dando su primer trago tomándose la mitad del contenido de su copa.

-Arrow: ¿no la mataste?.- dijo sorprendido

-Black: ¿por qué lo haría?, tenía a todas las agencias policiales detrás de mí. No quería tener a todo el país sobre mí y sólo me fui.

-Sangre: sabes… esa persona tuvo suerte de no haber perdido la vida.

-Black: si… no me gusta ese hecho. Me gustaría arrancarle el corazón con mis propias manos.- dijo molesto

-Arrow: aún así, no lo has hecho. Pudiste hacerlo y no lo hiciste, eso muestra que no eres mala persona en realidad. Si no lo hiciste entonces, no lo harás ahora.- dijo para tomar un pequeño tragó.

-Black: ¿Quién sabe?, Talvez lo haga.

-Sangre: si lo haces, no traigas un recuerdo por favor.

-Black: si, lo sé. Te da miedo todo lo que se parezca, o sea, un miembro humano y no esté pegado a un cuerpo, y también te da fobia la sangre.- toma un trago -. Además, no soy un psicópata o un sociópata como para traer un trofeo de mis víctimas, tampoco soy tan estúpido para hacerlo.

-Arrow: no, pero si eres tan tonto como para matar por razones personales.

-Black: eran ellos o yo, y no iba a ser yo. Además, todo asesinato que he cometido fue personal.

-Sangre: ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué tu padre te hubiera matado por no hacerlo?. Sabes que no es así; no se hubiera arriesgado tanto, tú eras su boleto a una mejor fortuna, si tú morías él no ganaba nada.- dijo tomando el resto de su copa y hacer un ademán para que un mesero le volviera a servir vino.

-Arrow: o te moderas en tu consumo o tú pagas cada botella que se abra.

-Sangre: ay tranquilo, no soy tan tonto como para beber de más.- dijo mientras el mesero le servía más vino para después tomar un gran trago, está vez solo tomando un tercio del líquido.

-Black: no se por que tengo la sensación de que si lo eres.- después tomó un pequeño tragó.

-Arrow: no le sirvas más si se acaba la copa en menos de 10 minutos.- le dijo al mesero quien asintió.

-Sangre: oye… si se tomar.- dijo disgustado por lo dicho por su compañero.

-Arrow: si, claro.- dijo sarcásticamente -. Bien, ya que regresaras, vas a necesitar una fuente de ingresos. Yo estaría encantado de dártelo; serías un mensajero y tendrías muy buena paga. Alrededor de 60,000 por envío.

-Black: ¿Por mensajero te refieres a que yo llevaría del punto A al punto B tus drogas, armas, bienes, gemas y demás objetos, que seguramente, sean ilegales?.

-Sangre: eso es exactamente lo que te propone.

-Black: gracias, pero no gracias. Quiero hacer una nueva vida alejada lo más posible de lo criminal.

-Arrow: bien, pero mi oferta seguirá vigente por si necesitas otra fuente de ingresos, sería muy útil un saiyajin en mis tropas.

-Sangre: si, si lo que quieres es que la competencia muera al intentar robarte.- dijo tomando un pequeño tragó.

-Arrow: ¿Ya te estás poniendo ebrio?, ¿Verdad?.

-Sangre: no, yo sí sé tomar. Sólo expongo mi opinión, del por cual, haces tu propuesta.

-Arrow: si, pues estas abriendo la boca de más, parece que te estás poniendo ebrio.

Black mira la hora en un reloj de pared que había en el establecimiento, ya que sabía que algo intentarán Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, para arreglar el gimnasio. Aunque haya dicho lo contrario.

-Black: bueno caballeros.- se levanta -. Lo lamento pero tengo que irme. Fue un gusto verlos.- dijo para después sacar un fajo de billetes de su chaqueta, romper el papelito que sujetaba la faja, contar el dinero y dejar 5,000 dólares en la mesa -. Eso es por las bebidas.

-Arrow: no, no es necesario Black.- dijo negando el dinero.

-Black: no, yo insisto. Es una muestra de agradecimiento.

-Arrow: ¿Agradecimiento?, ¿Qué agradeces con esto?.

-Black: lo que ha hecho por mí, en especial estos últimos dos días… muchas gracias.- dijo eso último dando un saludo japonés.

-Arrow: no fue nada, Black.

En seguida Black salió del establecimiento.

-Sangre: no se acabó su tequila, yo me lo tomo.

Tomó el vaso y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Inmediatamente Arrow lo miró mal mientras guardaba los 5,000 en su traje.

-Sangre: ¿Qué?.

-Arrow: ya no le sirvan más alcohol al hombre.

-Sangre: ¿Por qué?, Dijiste que no me sirvieran si me acababa mi copa en menos de 10 minutos y no lo hice, me tomé el resto del tequila de Black, no mi copa.

-Arrow: da igual, te bebiste un vaso en menos de 2 segundo. Eso es suficiente, vas a embriagarte.

-Sangre: no voy a embriagarme, si sé tomar. Además, no fue un vaso, fue medió vaso.

-Arrow: da lo mismo, te tomaste el contenido del vaso en menos de 2 segundo.

.- un rato después/ Canterlot High/ con Black -.

El híbrido caminaba por los pasillos, los cuales, estaban casi vacíos. Black se concentró y sintió el ki de una parte de la escuela en el gimnasio (ya que los demás ya se habían ido a casa).

-Black: maldición, justo lo que no quería.

Una vez llegó, miro por la puerta para ver que no les faltaba mucho para terminar, las chicas y casi toda la escuela estaban haciendo lo posible. Incluso Red, que al verlo se detuvo y sólo lo miró sin expresión alguna, ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que Black decidió largarse del lugar.

-Red: sólo espera, está noche será la última que respires.- susurro para después continuar con lo que hacía.

Luego de unos dos minutos lograron acabar con el trabajo.

-Pinkie: esto se ve muuuuuy ¡¡Bien!!.- decía emocionada dando un salto al final.

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse aplausos, miraron a la puerta del gimnasio para ver a la subdirectora y a otra mujer junto a ella. Una mujer de 1.70 (aproximadamente); cabello azul cielo, turquesa claro, azul ligeramente cobalto y rosa pelé claro; ojos magenta y piel fucsia grisáceo.

-Mujer desconocido (no realmente): bien alumnos, el baile de otoño si se hará está noche.- todos festejan excepto Red -. Así que salgan de aquí y vayan a arreglarse, a y no olviden depositar sus boletas para elegir a la princesa a la salida.

Todos comenzaron a depositar sus boletas, y algunos le gritaban a Twilight que contaba con sus votos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Red ingreso a un pequeño almacén donde almacenaban todo el equipo deportivo. Ahí adentro se encontraban Sunset, Snips y Snails.

-Sunset: Snips, Snails, tienen suerte de que haya podido arreglar esto, la próxima ves que se les ordene arruinar algo, traten de limitarse un poco más.

-Red: ¿Qué?, ¿Tus secuaces son un par de estudios?.

-Snips/Snails: ¡¡Oye…!!.- gritaron molestos mas se callaron al ver las miradas fulminantes de Sunset y Red.

-Red: espero tengas un plan de contingencia, todos están votando por la princesa.

-Sunset: no te preocupes, lo tengo.

-Red: bien, más vale que no me defraudes. De lo contrario.- mete una mano a su traje y saca una cold 1911 -. No verás la luz del día.- dijo amenazantemente apuntando a Sunset a la cara.

-Sunset: si, te lo prometo. Todo saldrá bien, no te defraudaré.- dijo atemorizada por el arma.

-Red: más te vale, de lo contrario serás comida de peces.- dijo para después guardar el arma y salir del almacén.

-Sunset: no debí haber aceptado… pero no puedo echarme para atrás, no ahora que mi venganza está cerca.- dijo con determinación para después salir del almacén.

-Snips: ¿El tenía un arma?.- dijo asustado.

-Snails: si.

.- con Black -.

El saiyajin estaba en la azotea de la escuela, se encontraba pensando en lo que sucedía.

-Black: sé que Red tiene algo que ver en esto, ¿Pero que?... Por más que pienso no logro tener una respuesta concreta. Hay muchas formas en que este involucrado; podría aprovecharse de Sunset, ya sea, haciéndola trabajar para él o trabajar con él, talvez, manipularla tanto de forma directa como indirecta. Podría aprovecharse de lo que planee Sunset y actuar de forma discreta cuando ella ejecute su plan. En lo que estoy seguro es que yo soy el blanco de todo su plan…. Si tan sólo Red no escondiera su ki, ya podría saber cual es su plan… bien, el baile será en la noche; el mejor plan es permanecer oculto y esperar a que Red ponga en marcha su plan.

.- algunas horas después -.

Los alumnos ya habían llegado a la escuela horas antes, Black estaba en el gimnasio vigilando a las chicas ya que sabía que ellas tendrían algo que ver con el asunto. ¿Cuál sería su papel?... No sabía, pero era mejor vigilarlas y ser precavido.

Twilight y las demás bailaban (hay que decirlo) HO-RRI-BLE con todo el significado de la palabra. Pero que esperar de un grupo de chicas que para nada saben bailar. Black estaba sentado en una mesa tomando un vaso de ponche mientras observaba a las chicas. De vez en cuando le estorbaban la vista, pero no era para preocuparse ya que podía seguir sintiendo sus Ki's.

-Black: estoy comenzando a pensar que esto es un desperdicio de tiempo.- dijo ya fastidiado de su labor.

En eso la música se detiene, todas las luces del escenario se encienden y la banda se retira del escenario para dar espacio a la directora.

-Black: Celestia.- dijo con rabia aplastando su vaso, lo que no fue para mucho ya que era un vaso de plástico y no le quedaba mucho ponche.

-Directora: primero quiero decirles que todo quedo hermoso esta noche, hicieron un gran trabajo arreglando las cosas después del desafortunado incidente que hubo. Y ahora, sin más preámbulo (entra Luna con una caja en las manos) quiero anunciar a la ganadora de la corona del baile de otoño de este año… (Luna le entrega una carta) la princesa del baile de otoño de este año es… (abre la carta y Lee la nota) ¡¡Twilight Sparkle!!.- anuncio con emoción a la ganadora.

-Black: Ash, ni siquiera es una alumna de esta escuela. Se nota la nula seguridad de la escuela.- decía mientras los demás celebraban.

Twilight subió al escenario para recibir su corona.

-¿?: ¡¡Twilight, auxilió!!.- grito una voz masculina, la cual, es totalmente desconocida para el Saiyajin.

Black voltea en dirección a la voz para ver a Snips y Snails llevándose un pero de color morado y verde (desconozco la raza).

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.- pregunto confundido.

-Twilight: ¡¡Tienen a Spike!!.- gritó saltando del escenario para después salir corriendo fuera del gimnasio junto a sus "amigas".

-Black: ¿Quién fue el que gritó?.

Black miró en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie lo vea, poner sus dedos índice y medio en la frente para después tele-transportarse al tejado de la escuela.

Una vez posicionado vio como salían por una puerta lateral para después dirigirse a la estatua haciendo un trayecto de L, Sunset salió de atrás de la estatua con un maso en la mano.

-Sunset: ¡¡No te acerques!!.- gritó alzando el maso, amenazando con destruir el portal.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?.- mira a las chicas para ver algo de reojo, ese algo era Red quién caminaba hacia las chicas mientras ellas le daban la espalda -. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?.- pregunto confundido.

-perro: ¡¡Twilight…!!.- antes de que pudiera decir más, Snips y Snails le cerraron el hocico.

-Black: ¿Ese perro habló?.- dijo impresionado.

-Twilight: ¡¡No le hagas daño!!.- Gritó con preocupación.

-Sunset: ¡Ay, nunca haría algo así, no soy un monstruo Twilight…! Libérenlo.- ordenó a sus secuaces quienes los soltaron con algo de duda.

Spike (el perro) corrió hasta Twilight, quien se arrodilló para recibirlo en brazos.

-Sunset: ¡Tu no perteneces aquí, dame la corona y podrás volver… está noche… o quédatela y jamás irás a casa!... Tic Tac Twilight, no tenemos toda la noche, el portal se cerrará solo en menos de una hora!.

-Black: yo diría que… el portal se cerrará en exactamente en 54 Minutos y 22 segundos.- decía calculando el tiempo restante.

-Sunset: bien, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?.- dijo con malicia y arrogancia.

Twilight se quita la corona para verla y reflexionar un poco.

-Twilight: ¡¡No!!.

-Sunset: ¡¡¿Qué?... Equestria, tus amigas. Las perderás para siempre, ¿Qué no ves lo que le puedo hacer al portal?!!.

-Twilight: ¡¡Si…!! (Se levanta) Pero también vi lo que eres capaz de hacer aquí aún sin magia, Equestria tendrá forma de sobrevivir sin mi elemento de la armonía, este lugar no lo hará si permito que caiga en tus manos. Así que adelante… destruye el portal… nunca vas a tener esta corona.- dijo con determinación mientras se volvía a poner la corona.

-Sunset: bien, tú ganas.- dijo soltando el maso.

De inmediato las chicas fueron a felicitar a Twilight.

-Black: ¿Acaso Sunset quiere Equestria?.- pensó ante la rendición de Sunset -. El no querer destruir el portal apoya mi teoría.

-Applejack: no puedo creer lo que ibas a hacer por nosotras.

-Rarity: con razón eres una princesa de verdad.

-Sunset: grrr ¡¡Si ella es realmente especial!!.- gritó rábica y celosa para después abalanzase a Twilight haciéndola caer.

Mientras Twilight y Sunset forcejeaban, la corona giro hasta los pies de Red quién la recogió sin perder tiempo.

-Rainbow: ¡¡Red, aquí!!.- gritó pidiendo que le arrojará la corona.

Sunset Shimmer logro liberarse y ponerse junto a Red quién continuaba con la corona en la mano.

-Rarity: Red, ¿Qué es lo que haces?.- pregunto confundida por los sucesos.

-Black: así que ambos trabajan juntos.

-Sunset: ¿Está tu hermano por aquí?.

-Red: no lo sé, oculta su presencia desde nuestro enfrentamiento en la cafetería, pero sé cómo hacerlo Salir de su escondite… toma.- dijo entregando la corona a Sunset.

-Sunset: gracias Red.- dijo para después ponerse la corona.

Inmediatamente un aura azul salió disparada al cielo mientras Sunset gritaba de dolor, para después todos ser segados por una brillante luz blanca, una vez se disipó dejo ver a Sunset con una nueva apariencia.

Su cabello era igual pero erizado, piel rojo carmesí brillante y ojos Cian con esclerótica negra; vestía un vestido amarillo claro, rojo carmesí vívido y gris oscuro, botas negras con rojo; además que parecía un demonio con alas grises oscuro y rojo carmesí brillante, y tenía una altura de alrededor de 3 metros.

-Black: sólo espero que Red no haga lo que creo que hará.

-Sunset: ¡¡Jajajajajajaja…!!.

En seguida disparó un rayo a sus secuaces para convertirlos en un par de demonios. Snips uno azul y Snails uno naranja.

-Snips: esto va estar de lujo.

Después se preparó para transformar a Red en demonio.

-Red: no, a mí no.

-Sunset: bien, como quieras.

Snips y Snails avanzaron hacía las chicas quienes se pusieron a la defensiva. En eso se escucharon unos gritos, todos voltearon para ver que los alumnos estaban observando lo sucedido desde la entrada de la escuela y se encerraron al ver que Sunset Comenzó a mirarlos. Después la demonio descendió.

-Sunset: tuve que superar algunos obstáculos está noche sólo para poner mis manos en esta corona, y realmente debió ser mía desde el principio… pero dejemos este pasado en el pasado, yo soy su princesa ahora (la corona y su mano derecha brillaron de una aura maligna, la cual, no parecía magia ya que está era más agresiva su fluctuación, casi como el ki, pero sin ser Ki) y ustedes me van a ser leales a mí.- dijo eso último destruyendo la entrada de la escuela con su magia/ki.

Después entró a la escuela haciendo que todos corrieran para después hipnotizarlos a todos

-Black: ¿Qué tipo de energía es la que tiene ese elemento?, No puedo sentir la presencia de Sunset… ni la energía que emana la corona. Qué extraño, es como si hubiera cambiado la naturaleza de su energía en un instante. No es ki, pero se ve tan agresiva como el ki, pero tiene las cualidades de la magia… ¿que energía será está?, nunca había visto algo igual… o si quiera algo que se parezca. ¿Será magia del mundo de Dragon ball?… no, esa magia no se puede manifestar de forma material, además, yo puedo sentir esa energía sin problemas. Acaso… ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con el árbol de la armonía antes de irme de Equestria?.

-Sunset: reúnanlos y llévenlos al portal.- ordenó a sus secuaces.

-Red: Sunset, todavía falta algo.

-Sunset: si, si, te ayudaré con tu hermano.

-Red: no me refiero a eso, falta algo para que obtengas todo el poder de la corona.

-Sunset: ¿Enserio...?, ¿Qué es?.- pregunto con ambición.

-Red: sólo agáchate.- sin dudar Sunset se agachó frente a Red -. Lo que haré ahora desbloqueará todo el poder de la corona, pero… sólo servirá mientras no te quites la corona, si te la quitas, quizá no volverá a funcionar. ¿Lo entiendes?.

-Sunset: entiendo.

Después Red puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre la gema de la corona.

-Red: sólo relájate.- dijo para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

En seguida la corona Comenzó a emitir una luz negra, la luz se volvió tan potente que cubrió todo en un radio de 9 metros, luego de algunos segundos se disipó.

-Black: ese maldito hiso justo lo que no quería que hiciera.- dijo molesto.

-Sunset: ¿Eso es todo?.

-Red: si.- dijo bajando su brazo.

-Sunset: ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Red: la corona es tan poderosa que básicamente es una mente. Por ende, utilice mi telepatía para así convencer a el elemento que está siendo portado por su espíritu correspondiente. Mientras la corona siga en tu cabeza, podrás usar todos sus poderes al máximo y no habrá riesgo de que intente revelarse.

-Sunset: hmph eso me gusta, no sé cómo lo haces, pero eres increíble.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Red: deja de perder el tiempo y continúa con el plan.

-Sunset: lo haré.

Después Sunset salió al patio delantero.

-Sunset: te diré la verdad, estaba mintiendo al decir que iba a destruir el portal… no quiero gobernar está patética y tonta escuela, ¡¡yo quiero Equestria!!. Y con mi propio ejército de adolescentes de apoyo, ¡¡voy a obtenerla!!.

-Twilight: … ¡¡No, no lo harás!!.

-Sunset: ay por favor, ¿Qué crees que harás exactamente para detenerme?... Yo tengo magia y tú no tienes ¡¡Nada!!.- gritó molesta.

-Rainbow: ¡¡Nos tiene a nosotras!!.

En seguida las chicas se colocaron junto a Twilight.

-Black: será mejor que salgan de ahí, no saben en lo que se meten.

-Sunset: vaya, la pandilla ha vuelto a reunirse otra vez, jajajaja (se limpia una lágrima causada por la risa para después crear una esfera de esa extraña energía). Ahora apártense, Twilight a intentado interferir con mis planes demasiadas veces hasta ahora (incrementa el tamaño de su ataque) ¡¡Necesito encargarme de ella!!.- gritó lanzando el ataque.

-Black: ¡Maldición!.- dijo para después desaparecer con la tele-transportación.

Las chicas rápidamente abrazaron a Twilight, el ataque impacto creando una increíble explosión más poderosa que si fuera un ataque de ki o de magia. Sunset Comenzó a reír y paro al darse cuenta de algo, una mano se asomaba de entre el humo, una vez se disipó el humo mostró a Black frente a las chicas que seguían abrazándose.

-Sunset: Black.- dijo molesta para después descender al suelo e inmediatamente Red enciende su aura, emprende vuelo y aterriza junto a La chica demonio.

-Red: ja, justo como pensé. No soy tan estúpido como creen los demás.

-Black: reprogramaste el elemento sólo para hacer que yo apareciera.

-Red: exacto, eso y así Sunset podrá cumplir su trató.

-Black: eres un maldito, utilizas a los demás sólo para cumplir tus objetivos.

-Red: al igual que Sunset.

-Black: sabes bien que no es así, tu eres mucho peor que la chica.- justo en ese momento las chicas se separaron percatándose de la presencia de Black.

-Sunset: bien, ¿Van a dejar de parlotear?.

-Black: no peleare si ellas están aquí.- dijo refiriéndose a Twilight y compañía.

-Red: de acuerdo, si eso quieres… que se larguen.

-Black: largo de aquí.- ordenó a las chicas pero sólo se quedaron paradas -. ¡¡¡Lárguense de aquí, ya!!!.- grito y de inmediato las chicas se fueron e ingresaron a la escuela.

-Red: ustedes no permitan que interfieran en esto.- los chicos asintieron -. Bien, Sunset… es tuyo.

-Sunset: no te preocupes Red, no podrá detenerme, no importa que tan fuerte sea.

-Red: me gusta tú determinación.

-Black: no te metas en esto Sunset.

-Sunset: ¡¡Cállate!!, No me importa si eres un héroe, si te derrotó podré acabar con Equestria.

-Black: bien, pero no me contendré sólo por qué eres una chica, peleare sin preocuparme si te lastimo demasiado… prepárate que acabas se pedir a gritos que te haga ver tus errores.- dijo poniendo pose de combate.

-Sunset: no fanfarronees.- dijo también poniendo pose de combate.

* * *

**Hola a todos, este capítulo se lleva el premio al más largo con un total de "20,944" palabras sin contar está nota, superando por más del doble a él capítulo 7 (el anterior capítulo más largo del fic) con un total de 8,025 palabras. Este capítulo está dedicado a "el QUÍMICO" (Leonardo García). Si quieren una dedicatoria díganlo en los comentarios (Tú ya no Leonardo, ya tienes dos, deja a los demás participar XD).**

**Antes de terminar quisiera decirles algo:**

**1.No vuelvo a hacer un capítulo tan ambicioso como éste, si hago un capítulo largo no pienso superar las 13,000 palabras.**

**2.Borraré la sección de curiosidades de mis fic's ya que no lo leen. ¿Cómo sé?, antes de publicar el capítulo 9 (o era el 6, no sé) publique un spoiler en tal sección (ahora no recuerdo cuál era el spoiler), pero nadie lo leyó ya que sorprendieron al leerlo en el capítulo(s) ya mencionado(s) (lo sé por los comentarios). Si gustan leerlo tienen hasta el 25 de diciembre del 2019 para hacerlo, ya que más tardar tal día yo borraré la sección (si acaso se puede).**

**3.No sé si descontinuar el fic Epidemia X, ya tengo el capítulo 3 pensado pero no veo que el fic tenga apoyo, y por ello mi dilema.**

**4.Cómo dije antes, el capítulo 7 trate de hacerlo lo menos largo posible, por ello, varias escenas que tenía pensadas no figuraron en el capítulo. Quisiera saber si quieren que involucre estás escenas en un futuro como Flashback o un capítulo retrospectivo.**

**5.Ya que me siento generoso, si quieren que la sección de curiosidades se salve o Epidemia X se salve, díganlo en los comentarios y apoyen tal historia o sección. Si tienen el suficiente apoyo se salvarán (con dos personas me conformo, ya que sólo tengo 4 seguidores, según fan ficción).**

**6.Si ven la caja de comentarios, deje un mensaje hace unos días, en el que decía "la fecha de publicación". Si, adelanté el capítulo pero también lo acorte ya que suponía que duraría 25,000 palabras, pero lo deje así ya que era demasiado largo. Aún así, el resto es correcto, este es el último capítulo del año.**

**7.Esto es más fanservice, pero lo diré... ¿Quieren que Black derrote a Tiren? (3 comentarios apoyando la idea y lo hago), y de paso se llevan una sorpresa.**

**Bien ya para terminar, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya que literalmente este cap tiene el largo de entre 3 y 5 capítulos. Bien, ¡¡chao y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!!.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Un Saiyajin en el mundo humano**.

Capítulo 15: grandes peligros.

_Sunset y Black estaban preparados para enfrentarse, el ambiente era tensó. Las chicas apenas llegaron a lo que era la entrada a la escuela, se detienen y miran atrás._

_-Twilight: ¿Qué es lo que harán?.- pregunto confundida por las posturas que ambos adoptaron._

_-Rainbow: creo que van a pelear._

_-Twilight: ¡¡¿Queé?!!.- grito anonadada._

_-Rarity: ¿Qué pasa?._

_-Twilight: ¡Debemos ayudarlo, el sólo no podrá detenerla!._

_De inmediato las chicas intentaron regresar pero fueron detenidos por Snips y Snails._

_-Red: ¿Qué pasa?, No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

_-Black: ¿Estas segura?, No quiero que te retractes al último segundo._

_-Sunset: je, no te contengas. Dame tu mejor golpe._

_-Twilight: no podrá derrotarla.- dijo nerviosa al igual que sus amigas._

_-Black: …. Bien._

_Rápidamente Black se abalanzó a Sunset y sin darle tiempo a responder le dio un potente puñetazo derecho en la cara mandándola a volar hacia la escuela, encendió su aura y emprendió vuelo para darle una patada en la espalda mandándola al cielo justo antes de estrellarse con la escuela, se tele-transportó y sujeto a Sunset con ambos brazos, dio 3 giros de 360, obteniendo velocidad, y lanzó a Sunset con dirección al suelo._

_La demonio se estrelló en el suelo creando una gran cortina de humo y un fuerte terremoto que duró unos 12 segundos. Black aterrizó, no se le notaba ni el más mínimo rastro de cansancio; su mirada sería y penetrante lo hacía ver igual de intimidante que Sunset._

_-Twilight: ¿Qué pasó?, Todo fue tan rápido.- dijo anonadada levantándose del suelo._

_-Rainbow: ¿Cómo hiso eso?_

_-Applejack: no lo sé, pero no creo que sea de este mundo. Tal vez sea de Equestria._

_-Twilight: Sólo hay un problema con esa teoría._

_-Rarity: ¿Y cuál sería, cariño?._

_-Twilight: en Equestria no existe alguien que pueda hacer eso.- dijo señalando al frente._

_Las chicas miraron al frente para ver un gran cráter del que salía una gran nube de tierra._

_-Fluttershy: ¿Se acabó?._

_-Rainbow: ¿La derrotó?._

_-applejack; yo no diría que esto haya terminado._

_Sunset salió del cráter con varios rasguños y heridas. Se le veía molesta pero no parecía poder continuar._

_-Black: no deberías continuar… tus heridas podrían empeorar._

_-Sunset: ¡¡Cállate!!, No me rendiré y haré que pagues por lo que has hecho._

_-Red: ¡¡Sunset, más te vale no me defraudes!!._

_-Sunset: ¡¡No te preocupes, aún no ha visto todo de mí!!._

_-Black: dulces sueños Sunset Shimmer.- desaparece tras hablar._

_Aparece detrás de Sunset, le toca el hombro haciéndola voltear solo para después lanzarle una patada lateral a la cara mandándola a estrellarse y atravesar el lado derecho de la escuela (perspectiva: saliendo de la escuela)._

_-Twilight: él él…. - decía anonadada._

_-Rainbow: Él derrotó a Sunset Shimmer.- dijo igualmente anonadada._

_-Black: hmph, no me gusta hacer daño a las chicas (baja su pierna)… pero no tuve opción._

_-Red: no te confíes Black, no creo que esto se haya acabado._

_-Black: ¿A que te refieres?._

_-Red: Estuviste conectado con los elementos ¿O me equivoco?._

_-Black: ¿Cómo la sabes?._

_-Red: antes veíamos al árbol 2 o 3 veces por semana… además, los elementos poseen un poco de tu esencia._

_-Black: ¿Dices qué…?.- dijo sorprendido._

_-Red: correcto.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante._

_El suelo Comenzó a temblar y el ambiente Comenzó a ponerse pesado._

_-Twilight: ¿Qué está pasando?._

_-Pinkie: ¡¡Yei que divertido!!._

_El pelo de Pinkie Comenzó a esponjarse por la energía en el ambiente._

_-Rarity: ¡¡HaaAaA, mi cabello!!.- grito al ver que su cabello estaba igual que el de Pinkie._

_El cabello de todas Comenzó a ponerse igual._

_-Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?._

_-Twilight: es la carga eléctrica en el ambiente._

_-Black: esto no me agrada._

_Una luz amarilla Comenzó a verse por todo el cielo justo por el sur (*PUM*), todo se estremece y después algo vuela en dirección a Black, el joven se cubre con ambos brazos y es mandado hacia atrás luego de recibir un golpe. Black bajó sus brazos para ver a Sunset con algunas heridas, su cabello un poco más erizado y en puntas, de color amarillo oro._

_-Black: diablos, nunca pensé que esto pasaría._

_-Sunset: ¡¡Maldito, te haré pagar por lo que me has hecho!!._

_Sunset se abalanzó a Black, cargo un poco de energía en su puño izquierdo y lanzó un gancho creando una fuerte explosión. El humo se disipó mostrando a Black deteniendo el ataque de Sunset con una su mano derecha (con la mano abierta), cerró el puño y preparo su puño izquierdo._

_-Black: duérmete ya._

_Black lanza un potente puñetazo al estómago de Sunset haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre con los ojos totalmente en blanco. Soltó el puño de Sunset y ella cayo al suelo de espaldas. En un brillo regresó a su forma humana._

_Black le quitó la corona y la puso en el pecho de Sunset para después pasar sus brazos bajo la cabeza y rodillas de La chica y levantarla. Rápidamente Red lanzó un ataque de ki con la intención de herir a Black; el joven se dio cuenta y desapareció en el último instante._

_-Black: ¡¡No seas un cobarde, Red…. No ataques por la espalda. Ahora te atiendo!!. Dijo desde la base de las escaleras._

_Black subió las escaleras y dejó a Sunset en el suelo después se levantó. Miro a las chicas, a los chicos hipnotizados y a los secuaces de Sunset que aún seguían transformados._

_-Black: la corona es toda suya, princesa. No se metan en esto, es muy peligroso.- saca unos guantes sin dedos (color negro) y se los pone._

_Baja las escaleras para detenerse en la base de estas y mirar a Red con cara sería._

_-Black: has esperado mucho tiempo para esto, no lo desperdicies. Pelea con lo mejor que tengas.- dijo para después quitarse la chaqueta._

_-Red: te haré picadillo y alimentare a los putos vagabundos con tus restos._

_Red se quitó el saco y el chaleco para poner pose de combate. En eso Twilight después de asegurarse que Sunset estuviera bien (quien aún sigue inconsciente), tomo su corona y de inmediato Comenzó a emitir un Brillo blanco._

_-Twilight: ¿Qué está pasando?._

_Una onda de magia salió disparada en todas direcciones; consecuentemente, Snips y Snails volvieron a la normalidad, los hipnotizados recobraron la consciencia y las chicas se transformaron como en la peli; como consecuencia, sus presencias desaparecieron. Aunque Sunset ya no estaba transformada, su presencia seguía sin poder ser detectada._

_Black ni se inmuto ante lo sucedido, seguía con su pose de combate esperando a que su oponente hiciera algún movimiento._

_-Red: ¿Qué esperas?... Comencemos._

_Ambos se quedaron quietos un segundo, luego Black inhaló y Red apretó el puño. En eso la Batalla estalló, potentes ondas de choque que creaban cráteres, fuertes ráfagas de viento y grietas en la estructura de la escuela. El elemento utilizó su magia para proteger a todos dentro de un domo de magia. Aún así, el poder de el elemento no sería capaz de resistir algún ataque directo o un ataque indirecto muy potente._

_-Applejack: ¿Pero que rayos son ellos?, Ni siquiera puedo verlos._

_-Twilight: no lo sé, nunca había visto algo similar._

_-Rainbow: y aún más importante ¿Quiénes son realmente?._

_-Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir querida?._

_-Rainbow: está claro que hay un odio mutuo, pero que es lo que causó eso. Debe haber algo más en esto y no creo que sea bueno._

_-Twilight: tienes razón.- dijo angustiada._

_Red lanzó una gancho derecho, el cuál Black bloqueo mandándolo al suelo obligándolo a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso. Black se concentro y sintió el ki de Red detrás de él; Red lanzó un gancho derecho, Black se agachó y le lanzó una patada derecha al estómago, patada derecha a la cara, gira lanzándole un gancho izquierdo en diagonal descendente directo a la cara, Rodillazo derecho a la cara, gira lanzándole una patada al estómago._

_-Red: ¡¡Maldito!!.- gritó abalanzase._

_Red lanzó un gancho derecho, Black se agachó dándole una gancho izquierdo al estómago seguido de un gancho derecho a la cara, el cual, Red bloqueo para después darle un rodillazo. Black lo bloqueo con la rodilla para después lanzarle una gancho derecho, Red lo esquivo para comenzar con una lluvia de golpes._

_Fluttershy revisaba las heridas de Sunset Shimmer (quien seguía inconsciente), Twilight y las demás trataban de ver lo que pasaba pero era imposible, aún con el poder de la magia de la amistad la velocidad del combate era sumamente superior e imposibilitaba el ver a los saiyajins._

_La directora se acercó a las chicas._

_-Celestia: ¿Qué es lo ocurre?._

_-Twilight: no es fácil de explicar._

_-Celestia: ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo?._

_-Twilight: no es que… lo que sucede.- decía nerviosa._

_-Rainbow: es que no sabemos lo que sucede._

_-Celestia: he, no entiendo. ¿Cómo no saben lo que sucede?._

_-Applejack: sólo sabemos que Red y su hermano comenzaron a pelear, pero no sabemos por que._

_Justo en ese momento Black y Red chocan puños creando una potente onda de choque, la cuál, creó un gran cráter; destruyó la escuela (excepto la parte protegida por el domo de magia); agrietó el domo, y casi lo rompe; además de provocar un potente terremoto que hizo caer al suelo a todos, excepto Red y Black._

_Ambos se esforzaban por retener la fuerza del otro. Black se esforzaba bastante, pero Red estaba al límite; no estaba a la altura del reto y estaba claro desde el principio, pero su arrogancia y orgullo no le permitieron retroceder. Red tenía el labio inferior roto del lado derecho, sangraba de la nariz y las mejillas (en el área del pómulo) a causa de los golpes._

_Por otro lado; Black estaba intacto, no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de lesiones._

_-Black: ¿Y… vas a derrotarme?, O solo eres un charlatán._

_-Red: ¡Maldito!._

_Intenta pisar la pierna derecha de Black, mas el híbrido la levantó esquivando el ataque. Red lanza un gancho izquierdo; Black lo bloqueo con la izquierda, Red lanzó un gancho derecho a la cara de Black, quien, lo detiene con la derecha y lo patea en el estómago con la derecha._

_Red retrocede para después abalanzase, lanza un gancho derecho que Black esquivó. Gancho izquierdo, patada izquierda, gancho derecho, los cuales, Fueron esquivados todos. rodillazo izquierdo y gancho derecho bloqueados por Black, lanzó un gancho derecho que Black Bloqueo con el antebrazo, lanza una patada lateral; la cual Black esquiva._

_Red gira por inercia, Black lo aprovecha y le da un gancho derecho a la cara, gancho izquierdo al estómago, se agacha y lo barre para después darle una patada en la espalda mandándolo al cielo. Black se tele-transporta esperando a Red con un Kame hame ha, lanza su ataque y lo manda de vuelta al suelo con una potente explosión que casi destruye el domo mágico, nuevamente._

_-Black: será mejor que te retires, si no quieres que te haga pedazos._

_Red se levanta de entre los escombros, su camiseta estaba totalmente destruida y su pantalón más parecía un pequeño chort algo desgarrado. Tenía sangre y leves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y ropa, además del brazo derecho dislocado. Red sujeto su brazo para después re embonarlo con algo de dolor, miro a Black con irá para después embozar sonrisa arrogante._

_-Black: ¿Qué es lo qué, agh…?._

_Red le había logrado acertar un potente puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo escupir sangre y caer al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el abdomen._

_-Black: M… Maldito.- dijo adolorido mientras Red reía entre dientes._

_-Twilight: ¡¿Su cabello… cambio?!.- dijo anonadada._

_-Applejack: ¿Eso es…?.- (impactada)._

_-Rainbow: ¡Un súper saiyajin!.- dijo tanto asustada como asombrada._

_-Nota: si en este mundo existe la serie de Dragon ball,z,GT y súper; ¿Cómo creían que Kakaroto sabía que era saiyajin?, ¿Y como creían que Kakaroto aprendió a usar el ki?._

_El cabello de Red se había erizado, Su cabello y cejas se volvieron amarillo dorado y sus ojos azul zafiro. Su musculatura incremento un poco y su mirada era aún más penetrante y llena de un insaciable deseó de muerte._

_-Red: sigues siendo tan ingenuo como antes. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, nunca aprenderás que el oponente no jugará limpio._

_-Black: Maldito sociópata._

_Red rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara levantándolo del suelo para después sujetarlo de la cara y azotarlo contra el suelo creando un cráter y otro pequeño, pero potente, terremoto._

_-Red: he sido tu sombra desde el momento en que me creaste. Te matare para no serlo más; créeme que voy a disfrutar matarte.- dijo susurrándole al oído._

_*Bang, Red le dio un potente gancho izquierdo en el abdomen a Black haciendo que escupiera sangre y lanzará un gritó ahogado. *Bang*Bang* continuó golpeándolo con una sonrisa escalofriante. Black intento golpearlo a Red pero fue en vano, Red atrapó su mano y lo levanto a la altura de su cara; le dio un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz para después girarlo en el aire y arrojarlo al suelo con suma fuerza (en diagonal hacia adelante)._

_Black rebotó varias veces, Red aparece detrás y le da un rodillazo en la espalda para después darle un doble golpe de martillo en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse en el suelo. Una patada en el hígado haciendo que fuera arrastrado 46 metros, deteniéndose junto a la estatua/portal sumamente dañado por la pelea._

_Black se levantó y miro hacia donde se encontraba Red sólo para ver que no se encontraba, miro detrás de él sólo para recibir un puñetazo derecho (descendente) que hizo que su cabeza se estrellara en el suelo y nuevamente fue arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe, está vez 40 metros. Black se levantó con la mitad de la cara sin la piel y músculos expuestos, sus heridas por el arrastre eran graves._

_Lograban verse el cráneo en los pómulos, cien y había perdido la oreja derecha; además de un poco de su párpado derecho. Todos estaban horrorizados por la apariencia desfigurada de Black y por la extrema violencia que presenciaban. Apresar de todo el dolor que sentía, ni una sola lágrima de dolor era derramada por los ojos de Black, ni había evidencia de que fueran a ser derramadas._

_Red aparece detrás de Black con la tele-transportación, Black giro lanzándole un gancho derecho, el cual, Red detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca con la mano derecha, lo jalo y puso su mano en la espalda de Black para después hacerlo arrodillarse. En seguida, Red le dio un rodillazo al brazo de Black rompiéndole el codo y haciendo que soltará un potente y desgarrador grito de dolor que hizo palidecer a todos las presentes y que Fluttershy se desmayara del miedo._

_En seguida Applejack y Rarity atendieron a Fluttershy mientras los demás estaban petrificados por lo que pasaba. Red rápidamente tiró a Black de espaldas y sin soltar su brazo derecho, puso su pie sobre la garganta de Black. El híbrido rápidamente intento quitarse el pie de su garganta pero fue inútil, sus fuerzas habían sido reducidas considerablemente por sus heridas._

_-Red: puedo oler tu miedo, creí que no podías sentir miedo._

_Black comenzaba a que ver borroso (ya iba a caer inconsciente). En un acto de desesperación, Black intento crear su espada mas sólo logro crear un objeto de ki con la forma de vidrio roto para después clavárselo, a Red, en la pierna haciendo que Red quitará su pie, gritara y retrocediera._

_Black rápidamente comenzó a recuperar el oxígeno y Red intento quitarse el objeto de ki más este desapareció por su propia cuenta. (Black tiene la camiseta destruida)_

_-Red: ¡¡Maldito!!._

_Rápidamente le dio una patada en la cara levantándolo del suelo, luego se abalanzó y lo sujeto del cuello. Continuó hasta llegar frente al domo de magia azotándolo contra el, agrietándolo._

_-Red: voy a matarte, maldito hijo de perra._

_-Black: a… nadie insulta a mi (cof) madre.- dijo molesto._

_-Red: ja ¿Cómo crees que puedas hacerme pagar?._

_Todos estaban observando como Black era estrangulado, el domo agrietarse cada vez más y, sólo algunos, veían las cicatrices que Black tiene en la espalda. Los ojos de Black dieron un brillo… *Bang* Red escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras tenía los ojos totalmente en blanco._

_Black logro utilizar el súper saiyajin dios por 0.0001 segundos, para así, darle un potente puñetazo en el abdomen a Red dejándolo inconsciente. Red cayó al suelo y su cabello regreso a la normalidad; Black se mantuvo de pie por un segundo para después caer sobre Red. El domo desapareció, Twilight se acercó a Black y lo puso en el suelo de espaldas; parecía estar inconsciente. Twilight Comenzó a Revisar a Black, cuando, el chico abrió los ojos y la sujetó del cuello con fuerza (en este punto la fuerza de Black es la de un humano), al darse cuenta de quién era la alejó para después levantarse. Su mirada era algo borrosa intento caminar más rápidamente cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda en el suelo, su mirada volvió a la normalidad, alzó la mirada y vio su chaqueta a algunos metros, estaba bajo algunos escombros, se levantó y caminó hasta la chaqueta. La tomo y se la puso (sin meter sus manos en las mangas), dio media vuelta y vio a todos, las chicas estaban con Twilight y los demás sólo observaban; luego miro a Red y caminó hasta estar junto a él (Red está junto a las chicas), lo levanto por el cabello y comenzó a arrastrarlo, camino algunos metros antes de detenerse por una voz._

_-Twilight: ¿Quién eres?._

_-Black: … (mira sobre su hombro derecho) si quieres saber quién soy, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la princesa Celestia?._

_-Twilight: ¿Conoces a la princesa Celestia?... ¿Tú provienes de Equestria?._

_-Black: si, conozco a la princesa Celestia y no, no vengó de equestria.- después camina algunos pasos antes de detenerse -. Cuando quieras consultar sobre mí con Celestia sólo pregunta por Black.- después desapareció del lugar._

_.- Santa Fe/Nuevo México -._

_Black apareció en su antigua casa con Red inconsciente, caminó hasta la entrada y metros antes de llegar la puerta fue abierta. Kakaroto (el padre) salió seguido de una adolescente de 16 años (aprox.); Cabellera larga y erizada de color negro, ojos negros y piel clara; vestía un pantalón morado (a la altura de las caderas), una blusa negra que le cubría hasta la cintura, de mangas cortas y dejaba expuestos sus hombros; tenía zapatos negros y una banda rosa-magenta en la muñeca izquierda._

_-Black: Es todo suyo.- dijo arrojando a Red -. Ya me voy._

_Se dio la vuelta y Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida ._

_-Kakaroto: ¡¡Black!!._

_El chino no se detuvo sino que llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su frente._

_-Chica: ¡¡Hey idiota!!.- Black Voltea -. ¡Te están hablando!._

_-Black: has crecido bastante, Caulifla._

_-Caulifla: hmph.- cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada en señal de molestia._

_-Kakaroto: Black yo….- dijo arrepentido._

_-Black: no me importa. Se lo que quieres, Arrow me lo menciono y déjame decirte que no (gira 90 para estar de frente). Durante años fui tú esclavo y sujeto de tortura, nunca pude dormir más de un día al año en una cama, sólo si habían visitas podía comer algo decente, si no hacía lo que decías era torturado, nunca pude hacer lo que yo quería o seguir mis sueños, y no sólo me golpeabas, también a mi madre y crees que con una disculpa todo se arregla. Pues estas muy equivocado, no te perdono y no pienso darte una oportunidad para reivindicarte, adiós.- dijo molesto para después llevar sus dedos índice y medio a su frente y desaparecer._

_Kakaroto se veía algo deprimido y la Caulifla puso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre._

_-Caulifla: no te preocupes, todo estará bien…. Ya lo verás, todo mejorará.- dijo con una sonrisa confiada levantándole los ánimos de su padre._

_-Kakaroto: ¿Nos deshacernos de él?.- dijo refiriéndose a Red._

_-Caulifla: yo me encargo._

_Creo una cuchilla de ki en su mano y justo cuando estaba por apuñalar a Red, este se despertó y despareció para reaparecer detrás de Caulifla y comenzar a ahorcarla, la chica intentaba soltarse pero era en vano._

_-Kakaroto: Red, suéltala por favor, la estás matando.- dijo asustado._

_Red la soltó, Caulifla cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo con una mano en el suelo y otra en su cuello; en seguida Red le dio un pisotón justo debajo de la pantorrilla quebrándole la tibia._

_-Caulifla: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!.- gritó de dolor._

_-Kakaroto: ¡Maldito!._

_Intento golpear a Red pero el clon bloqueo el ataque y le dio un potente puñetazo mandándolo al suelo._

_-Red: ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a desafiarme… malditos estúpidos.- dijo ingresando a la casa cojeando de su pierna herida._

_Kakaroto miró a su hija quien seguía en la misma posición derramando algunas lágrimas de dolor y miedo. Kakaroto puso su mano sobre la de Caulifla, la chica miro a su padre quien se veía preocupado._

_-Caulifla: creo que me rompió la tibia.- decía entre lágrimas._

_-Kakaroto: todo terminará algún día, te lo juro._

_-Caulifla: papá._

_-Kakaroto: ¿Qué pasa?._

_-Caulifla: duele mucho y no podré caminar._

_-Kakaroto: te ayudó._

_En seguida Kakaroto se levantó, tomo el brazo de Caulifla y lo paso por detrás de su cuello reposándolo en su hombro._

_-Kakaroto: apóyate en mí.- dijo levantándose -. Vamos por unas semillas._

_.- Canterlot city/Escuela Canterlot High -._

_Todos se habían ido incluso la princesa y su perrito (aunque el portal estubiera gravemente dañado seguía funcionando), las únicas en la escuela eran sus propietarias: La directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna._

_-Celestia: creo que se acabó, no tenemos dinero suficiente para reconstruirla y dudo que la secretaría de educación nos ayude. (La verdad, no sé cual sea el nombre oficial de la secretaría de educación en Estados Unidos)_

_-Black: tal vez no necesiten nada para reconstruirla._

_-Luna: (se da la vuelta) ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?... Necesitas asistencia médica._

_Ambas hermanas veían las heridas de Black, es decir, la sangre caer de el costado derecho de su cara por su cuello y sobre sus hombros para después dividirse a su pectoral y espalda; su brazo derecho roto, el cual, colgaba a su costado; así como, demás heridas en su cuerpo._

_-Black: tal vez no sea de mi agrado, pero puedo ayudarlas a recuperar su escuela._

_-Celestia: ¿Esto es la trampa?._

_-Black: no hay ninguna trampa, sólo es una oferta de ayuda. No pido nada, sólo lo haré si aceptan._

_-Luna: ¿esto es por sentirte culpable por destruir la escuela?._

_-Black: no, la pérdida material es irrelevante, la única pérdida relevante es la pérdida de un ser viviente. Así que respondiendo su pregunta : no, no tengo algún remordimiento o sentimiento de culpa por destruir su escuela._

_-Celestia: Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?._

_-Black: pues no es por ustedes. Adónde quiera que voy me persigue el caos y la destrucción, ya he quitado mucho y siento que debo dar algo… este mundo es mi hogar y no creo que sea justo destruirlo._

_-Luna: no entiendo, ¿Haces esto por qué no es justo o por voluntad?.- dijo confundida._

_-Black: ¿Eso importa?._

_-Luna: no lo creo._

_-Black: entonces, ¿que dicen…? ¿aceptan?._

_Ambas se miran por unos segundos para después mirar a Black._

_-Celestia: de acuerdo._

_-Black: bien, vayan a su hogar. Cuando regresen todo estará como antes._

_En seguida ambas se fueron sin decir nada, Black desapareció y reapareció con su mochila azul (la de las esferas del dragón), las saco y luego sacó una semilla del ermitaño de su chaqueta para comérsela. Una vez recuperado, puso su mano sobre las esferas, se transformó en ssj Blue y transfirió la mayor parte de su energía._

_-Black: ¡¡sal de ahí Sheng Long y concédeme mis deseos!!._

_En seguida las esferas comenzaron a brillar, de estas salió un rayo de luz hacía el cielo al mismo tiempo que el cielo se cubría de nubes de tormenta, al final el rayo de luz se convirtió en dragón. Sheng Long era igual físicamente, la única diferencia era una leve aura divina que lo cubría._

_-Sheng Long: dígame, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos?._

_Nota: por si se lo preguntan, el transferirle energía sólo hace que las esferas recuperen su energía y que los poderes de Sheng Long incrementen, incrementar cantidad de deseos, quitar y/o agregar restricciones es diferente (sin importar que, el Sheng Long de Black no puedo alterar el pasado, revivir a los muertos o matar a alguien; fuera de eso, puede hacer todo lo que deseen)._

_-Black: deseo que repares todo lo que fue destruido en mis combates con Black y Sunset Shimmer, también lo que Sunset haya roto._

_-Sheng Long: como deseé, amo.- sus ojos brillaron y todo se reparo y reconstruyó -. ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?._

_-Black: puedes, retirarte. Si te necesito volveré a activarte._

_-Sheng Long: como usted diga.- en seguida volvió a las esferas._

_Black guardo las esferas y se fue del lugar caminando hasta su casa, tomo sus cosas y regreso a la escuela de la misma manera. El portal todavía estaba abierto y Twilight ya llevaba tiempo que se fue; así que, cruzó el portal sin pensarlo, no sin antes crear una barrera de ki sobre su piel._

_.- Equestria/Canterlot/castillo de Canterlot -._

_Black salió del portal sin sufrir transformación alguna, el portal estaba cubierto por un domo de magia y la sala estaba sola; el híbrido llevó su dedos a su frente para tele-transportarse._

_.- 10 km al sur de Ponyville -._

_Black apareció frente a su "casa", camino a la puerta, la abrió, entro, ingreso unos códigos y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde se echó a dormir en la cama y así teniendo la siesta más cómoda que había tenido nunca. (En el planeta sagrado duerme en una hamaca, por si se lo preguntaban) a las 6:00 AM, Black estaba sentado afuera de la casa pensando en lo que había que hacer; También disfrutaba del ambiente del lugar._

_-Black: (suspiro)… que relajante, años que no me siento tan relajado. No me siento así desde….- su cara de relajación desapareció y se convirtió en una seria -. … me gustaría continuar (se levanta) pero debo buscar comida._

_Después vuelve a la casa, se dirige a la dirección de los dormitorios y se detiene frente a la habitación delante de estos, ingresa un código en el panel de control junto a la puerta y la puerta se abre, seguido de esto, las luces de la habitación se encienden._

_Black entra a la habitación, la cual, estaba llena de armas. Habían pistolas, pistolas ametralladoras, subfusiles, carabinas, rifles de asalto, rifles de guerra/batalla, rifles de tirador designado, rifles de precisión y armas blancas. Habían gavetas llenas de municiones y cargadores para cada una de las armas que ahí se encontraba._

_Black tomo dos Mac 10, un cinturón para llevar la munición, una escopeta de calibre 24 de cañón recortado y una espada; más específicamente, una katana hecha de un extraño metal color bronce. Se colocó la Katana y la escopeta en la espalda y las Mac 10 en el cinturón._

_Salió de la casa y se dirigió al pantano donde caminaba en espera a que alguna gran criatura se lanzará a atacarlo._

_-Black: la casería es una actividad en la que se requiere paciencia y estrategia. Paciencia para esperar a la presa, estrategia para casar a la presa. Yo casó con paciencia pero no con estrategia, improvisar es más divertido._

_Black caminaba por la orilla del pantano cuando escucho un ruido el agua, Volteó a ver para sólo encontrarse con unas hondas en el agua._

_-Black: creo que ya es hora._

_Black continuó mientras detrás de él, una enorme crea criatura salía del agua. Era una especie de dragón con dos cabezas, dos cuellos largos de unos 5 metros; una cabeza similar a la de un dragón; patas delanteras grandes y gruesas; una larga cola de 6.16 metros con una aleta en la punta; su piel estaba llena de escamas de color verde; grandes colmillos y dientes, y una altura total de 8.67 metros (no tiene patas traseras)._

_La enorme criatura era una hidra, Black continuaba su camino dándole la espalda a la bestia. Con lentitud y discreción Black llevo su mano izquierda hasta la empuñadura de su katana (la Katana está atada al lado izquierdo de su cintura), la hidra se acercaba a Black quién seguía como si nada pasará, a pesar de las vibraciones en el suelo causadas por el caminar de la hidra._

_La hidra lanzó su cabeza derecha al ataque y justo cuando estuvo a punto de morder a Black, el saiyajin desenfundó su espada, giro y le cortó por completo la mandíbula de una sola tajada luego dio un salto a su derecha y esquivo el ataque. La hidra se retorció de dolor, la sangre se desparramaba por el suelo y agua._

_-Black: eso, alimenta a las plantas. La sangre y desechos cadavéricos son buena fuente de nutrientes para las plantas.- En eso la hidra comenzó a regenerar su mandíbula -. Lógico, si puede regenerar sus cabezas que no regenere la mandíbula._

_La hidra comenzó a asechar a Black, quién, continuaba impasible ante esta reacción._

_-Black: normalmente el divertirme mientras cazo lo encuentro como algo desagradable, pero hoy tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida, no estoy en mis terrenos y resulta que quiero salir de la rutina un poco… Esto será divertido._

_La hidra volvió atacar, Black dio un salto hacia atrás y enfundó la espada. Aterrizó y de inmediato corrió hacia la hidra (con la velocidad de un humano), desenfundó las Mac y comenzó a disparar. Las balas rebotaban sobre las escamas de la hidra quien atacó a Black, el joven lo esquivó y continuó. La hidra volvió atacar, en ese momento las balas de las Mac se acabaron, el joven quitó los cargador y colocó otros para después impulsarse y barrerse esquivando el ataque._

_Una vez paso por debajo de la hidra, Black comenzó a descargar las Mac's. Esta ves, por la cercanía, las balas penetraban en la piel de la hidra, aunque no mucho; Black salió de debajo de la hidra sólo para ver cómo las dos cabezas de la hidra intentaban tragarlo, Black tomo la empuñadura e inmediatamente las cabezas de la hidra cayeron al suelo._

_Black enfundó su Katana y se levantó dando la espalda a la hidra para después sacudirse._

_-Black: creo que ya fue mucha diversión, soy un guerrero no un cazador deportista. Jugar con la presa sigue siendo de mal gusto para mí._

_La hidra se levantó ya con 4 cabezas. La hidra atacó y Black lo esquivó dando un salto con mortal hacia atrás aterrizando sobre el lomo de la hidra, desenfundó su espada y rápidamente la clavó en la columna de la bestia haciendo que lanzará un potente rugido de dolor, luego puso la mano sobre el lomo de la bestia justo donde se encuentra el corazón para después lanzar un pequeño porcentaje de su ki matándola._

_-Black: hace mucho que no como hidra, será una platillo lleno de nostalgia._

_Bajo de la hidra para después meterse bajo ella y levantarla sin algún esfuerzo para irse a volando en dirección a su casa._

_.- imperio de cristal -._

_Twilight y las portadoras se encontraban junto a las princesas en el comedor, ya hacía tiempo que el desayuno había comenzado pero había algo que daba a resaltar y llamaba mucho la atención como para dejarlo pasar. Twilight (la más nueva princesa) ya había comido más de lo acostumbrado, aproximadamente el triple de lo usual._

_-Rarity: vaya cariño, si que tenías hambre._

_-Twilight: ¿Mm?._

_-Rarity: solo mira, ya comiste 4 platos de panqueques, un pastel individual y ya vas a terminar el segundo._

_-Rainbow: Rarity tiene razón, comer mucho no es lo usual en ti._

_Las palabras de las chicas lograron un leve sonrojó en la princesa._

_-Twilight: lo lamento, es sólo que con todo lo que he ingerido no me he sentido satisfecha._

_Las demás princesas a pesar de escuchar la conversación prefirieron seguir exentas de esta. Una vez la cena termino, y que Twilight comiera dos pasteles más, las princesas y las portadoras fueron en dirección a la sala de conferencias para concretar la "dichosa" conferencia de princesas. (Las portadoras sólo acompañan a Twilight hasta la puerta)._

_-Twilight: Princesa Celestia, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?._

_-Celestia: mmm, ¿Si, Twilight?, ¿Qué ocurre?._

_-Twilight: ¿Usted conoce a alguien llamado Black?._

_-Cadence: ¿Black?.- dijo anonadada por la mención._

_Las princesas se veían preocupadas, Rarity por otra parte, se paralizó ante la mención._

_-Applejack: ¿Rarity?, ¿Rarity?.- La mencionada reacciona -. ¿Rarity, estás bien?._

_-Rarity: a si estoy bien.- decía intentando no angustiar a sus amigas pero por dentro estaba realmente aterrada._

_-Celestia: ¿Cómo conoces a ese chico?._

_-Twilight: el derrotó a Sunset y a su compañero…. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?.- dijo angustiada._

_-Celestia: no Twilight, no hiciste nada malo. Síganme todas, esto es algo que todos deben saber._

_En seguida Celestia se colocó al frente y se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencias._

_-Twilight: ¿Ese tal Black de verdad es tan peligroso?._

_-Cadence: yo… no lo sé, en realidad no lo conocí muy bien. Él era muy serio y retraído, no era muy sociable._

_-Twilight: ¿Cómo lo conociste?._

_-Cadence: hace tiempo él fue uno de algunos de mis guardias personales (guardaespaldas)._

_Una vez llegaron a la sala de conferencias, ingresaron y Celestia sello la sala con magia._

_-Celestia: originalmente está cumbre era para discutir la participación de Twilight y otras cosas más. Ahora en esta cumbre discutiremos sobre la nueva posible amenaza de Equestria.- dijo seriamente._

_-Fluttershy: dijo… amenaza.- dijo escondiéndose tras su crin._

_-Twilight: ¿Habla de ese tal Black?._

_-Rarity: cre-cre-creo que amenaza es poco, para lo que representa._

_-Twilight: ¿Lo conoces?._

_-Rarity: y-y-yo._

_-Cadence: ella era una potrilla cuando Black destruyó la mitad de ponyville._

_-Twilight: ¡¿Él fue el responsable de la catástrofe en ponyville?!.- exclamó sorprendida._

_Nota: las princesas mantuvieron anónimas las identidades de los responsables de las batallas en Canterlot y Ponyville._

_-Celestia: es correcto. Él y 5 ponys más fueron responsables de las catástrofes de Ponyville y Canterlot._

_-Rainbow: ¡¡¿Quééé?!!.- grito anonadada._

_-Pinkie: wow, entonces él es muy fuerte._

_-Twilight: es mucho más que eso Pinkie, si él y 5 ponys fueron responsables de esas catástrofes, estamos hablando de un mago muy poderoso; casi al nivel de un alicornio.- dijo angustiada y sería._

_-Celestia: temo que lo están subestimando._

_-Chica: ¡¿Quééé?!.- dijeron anonadadas._

_-Applejack: ¿Quiere decir que…?._

_-Celestia: así es, él es más poderoso que un alicornio._

_-Twilight: n-no puede ser cierto.- dijo anonadada._

_-Cadence: ojalá que fuera así, pero Black siempre a sido muy poderoso. Siendo un niño ya era capaz de derrotar a toda la guardia real el sólo._

_Todas quedaron anonadadas incluso Rarity, ya que no creía que el poder del híbrido fuera tan inmenso._

_-Celestia: es por eso que todas deben saber sobre esta amenaza de gran escala. Probablemente solo los elementos serán capaces de derrotarlo, pero no será fácil._

_-Cadence: Black no posee magia lo que lo hace más peligroso._

_-Twilight: ¿No tiene magia?._

_-Applejack: ¿como puede ser más peligroso sin magia?.- pregunto confundida._

_-Celestia: Él usa algo que llama Ki._

_-Cadence: el ki talvez no tenga una gama de usos tan grande como la magia, pero es más peligrosa. El ki es una energía de naturaleza destructiva, una pequeña porción de esa energía es capaz de destruir una casa.- las chicas y Luna se sorprendieron por lo dicho._

_-Celestia: sin mencionar que el ki está ligado a las capacidades físicas y motoras del usuario._

_-Twilight: ¿Qué quiere decir?._

_-Cadence: mientras más ki posee un pony: más rápido, fuerte, resistente y ágil será. También el ki puede tener más usos. Por ejemplo: volar, crear esferas de ki y usarlas como proyectiles, segar al oponente, crear escudos de energía, detectar la presencia de los demás y el más peligroso._

_-Celestia: con el ki y un entrenamiento adecuado, puedes crear cuchillas de energía capaces de cortar cualquier cosa._

_-Rainbow: ¿Están seguras de todo eso?.- dijo nerviosa._

_-Cadence: ¿Seguras?. Black utilizaba todas y cada una de esas técnicas en los entrenamientos y combates. Con esas técnicas acabó con las vidas de los otros 4 responsables de las catástrofes de Ponyville y Canterlot.- las chicas quedaron petrificadas, Rarity casi se origina del miedo al recordar lo acontecido en la catástrofe de ponyville._

_-Twilight: ¿é-é-él hiso qué?.- decía aterrada._

_-Applejack: ¿Y como lo reconoceremos? No sabemos cómo es él._

_-Pinkie: en realidad, si.- dijo atemorizada._

_-Cadence: Black es el responsable de lo sucedido poco tiempo después de la partida de Twilight al mundo del otro lado del espejo._

_-Luna: ¡¡Él es… esa extraña criatura es él!!.- dijo asombrada._

_-Celestia: así es.- dijo sería._

_-Cadence: quisiera decir que no, el Black que conocimos no haría tal cosa, pero lo cierto es que él ya no es el que yo conozco… y no sé hasta qué punto sea capaz de llegar._

_-Twilight: ¿Hay algo más, Princesa Celestia?, Si es así puede que nos sea de utilidad saberlo._

_-Celestia: ¿Algo más como qué?._

_-Twilight: Alguna debilidad como: una herida, un temor, un punto débil, algo que pueda contrarrestar el ki._

_-Celestia: Black no tiene ninguna herida capas de usarla en su contra, no tiene ningún miedo que conozca, si tiene un punto débil es demasiado rápido como para utilizarlo y no existe algo capas de contrarrestar los efectos del ki sobre él. Él es prácticamente invulnerable a la magia y conoce a la perfección la gran mayoría de los hechizos de Equestria, a tal grado que sabe como contrarrestarlos y los defectos de cada uno._

_-Applejack: ¿Cómo es que sabe eso sí no es un ser mágico?._

_-Cadence: así es, pero gran parte de los habitantes de Equestria son seres mágicos, el aprendió esos hechizos para saber cómo repelerlos en un combate. Ideaba estrategias para repeler los hechizos, es por eso que es muy peligroso._

_-Rainbow: ¿Y qué es lo que haremos?.- dijo un poco angustiada._

_-Celestia: por el momento, esperar que Black no tengo intención de atacar a Equestria._

_.- mundo humano / Canterlot city / departamento de Sunset Shimmer -._

_La chica a se encontraba en el sofá sentada con una bolsa de hielo en el lado izquierdo de su cara (en la zona del ojo y la mejilla, es por el puñetazo de Black); además de un tremendo de dolor de cuerpo provocado por la batalla de la noche anterior, tenía varias heridas y raspones._

_-Sunset: (se presiona la bolsa) au au au.- decía adolorida._

_En eso un sobre de cayo por su rendija para el correo. Sunset con dolor, se levantó apoyándose de el reposa brazos del sillón para después dirigirse a la puerta, agacharse y tomar el sobre. Volvió a sentarse para ver el sobre, el cual no tenía remitente; con ayuda de unas tijeras abrió el sobre que tenía una bolsita de plástico con un frijol y una nota._

_Abrió la nota y la leyó: comerlo, te sentirás mejor. La nota no estaba firmada ni tenía nada que diera un indicio de quién lo haya enviado, pero era obvio que tenía que debió haber sido alguien que estuvo en la escuela la noche anterior._

_Sunset creyendo que era una broma guardo el contenido en el sobre y este lo tiró a la papelera/bote de basura para después ir al sofá y encender la televisión._

_.- Canterlot High -._

_Las directoras habían ido aunque creían que no habría nada, grandes fueron sus sorpresas al llegar y ver la escuela reedificada, ninguna tenía idea de cómo Black había logrado reedificar la escuela en sólo una noche, trataron de pensar en cómo lo hiso pero ninguna idea se les ocurrió. Luego de revisar toda la escuela para asegurarse que no hubiera alguna grieta o zona faltante, se fueron y publicaron en el Blog escolar que las clases se reanudarían al día siguiente._

_.- Equestria / 10 km al sur de Ponyville / casa de Black -._

_Black se encontraba sacándole los órganos a la hidra (intestinos, estómago, páncreas, vaso, riñones, etc.) Dejando solo el hígado y corazón, luego puso los órganos en varias cestas y puso el cuerpo de la hidra en una enorme fogata. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde licuo los órganos, luego los órganos ya licuados los puso en un jarrón grande (limpio) y se fue a la sala de jardinería donde habían 20 arbustos de frijoles (semillas del ermitaño) y comenzó a verter el contenido del jarrón sobre los arbustos._

_-Black: nutrientes para ustedes preciosas.- decía mientras vertía el contenido._

_Una vez termino, limpio el jarrón y fue a voltear el cuerpo de la hidra. Una vez estuvo lista la comida comenzó a devorar con educación._

_.- Imperio de Cristal / en el castillo / sala de conferencias -._

_Nota: Celestia y Cadence contaron lo que Black paso en Equestria, excepto la extorsión del juez Brown, no van arriesgarse._

_-Twilight: ¿Qué más saben sobre Black? Además de lo que ya nos mencionaron._

_-Celestia: Black varias veces menciono que poseía una casa en el sur de Equestria._

_-Rainbow: ¿Pero saben dónde está?._

_-Celestia: se encuentra justo a 10 kilómetros al sur de Ponyville, está a 2 metros de el bosque everfree. Tiene una longitud de 128 metros, un ancho 32 metros y una altura de 3 metros._

_-Twilight: es enorme, esos son 12288 metros cúbicos (m). Para qué querría una casa tan amplia._

_-Celestia: no lo sabemos, literalmente esa casa es impenetrable._

_-Fluttershy: ¿Cómo que impenetrable?._

_-Cadence: no se puede entrar por el suelo, el material del que este hecha la casa cubre por debajo y alrededor de los cimientos; tampoco se puede penetrar con magia o herramientas, el material del que está hecho es demasiado fuerte e incluso es aprueba de magia; no podemos romper los cerrojos ya que no tiene, la puerta se habré mediante un extraño tablero de cristal que se ilumina y aparece un teclado de números, el cual se encuentra a un lado de la puerta, no sabemos cómo funciona, y por ende, no podemos entrar; también tiene un portón pero también está sellado con la misma tecnología._

_-Rainbow: ¿Cómo es posible?. No pueden derribar la puerta o abrirla a la fuerza con una palanca._

_-Celestia: los soldados intentaron hacerlo y fue inútil, está atorada o posee un seguro muy resistente._

_-Twilight: ¿Exactamente de qué está hecha esa casa? No conozco algún material con tales características._

_-Celestia: la casa está hecha de un extraño metal color negro, los científicos no lograron averiguar qué tipo de metal es. Dicen que el metal del que está hecha la casa no existe en la tabla periódica._

_-Twilight: si lograron conseguir una muestra de esa casa ¿por qué no lograron ingresar?.- pregunto confundida e intrigada._

_-Cadence: las muestras no provienen de la casa._

_-Rarity: ¿Entonces de donde provienen?._

_-Celestia: hace 5 años unos ponys en una mina de diamantes lograron encontrar un poco de los metales totalmente desconocidos, uno era de color negro el otro de color bronce. Ambos poseen propiedades muy similares, el negro es el mismo metal del que está hecha la casa de Black. Desde entonces se han encontrado más de esos metales y otros dos más, uno plata y otro oro._

_-applejack: ¿Y por qué no hacen herramientas para abrir esa casa utilizando esos metales?._

_-Celestia: por qué no podemos._

_-Twilight: ¿A que se refiere?._

_-Luna: lamento tomar la palabra, pero no podemos. Esos metales están bajo investigación para descubrir sus propiedades; además, aún con todo el metal encontrado no hay suficiente como para crear las herramientas necesarias para abrir esa casa._

_-Twilight: eso es una lastima, quisiera ver la tecnología almacenada en esa casa. Pero por otro lado, será fascinante realizar una investigación a esos metales.- dijo un tanto emocionada._

_-Rarity: lo lamento por mi atrevimiento, pero cual es el precio de esos metales._

_-Luna: su precio es muy alto, tiene un valor de 1200 bits por onza._

_-Chica: ¡¡1200 bits!!.- dijeron anonadadas._

_-Twilight: eso el 77.02% del valor del oro.- dijo impresionada (el número es más largo pero no lo voy a poner todo)._

_-Nota: en mi versión de Equestria, los bits son solo monedas de hierro pintadas de color oro. Sería muy cara y ardua la recolección de oro para después fundirlo, colocarlo en pequeños moldes y convertirlo en monedas de oro._

_-Luna: y eso es sólo para los primeros dos, es decir, metal negro y el metal bronce. El metal plateado y dorado tienen un valor de 1680 bits._

_-Chica: 1680 bits._

_-Pinkie: wow eso sí que es mucho._

_-Twilight: eso es más que el oro, si que deben ser algo difíciles de encontrar._

_-Luna: en realidad no._

_-Cadence: lo metales negros y bronce los puedes encontrar en los mismos lugares que el diamante ya que necesitan condiciones muy similares. Y los metales oro y plata por lo general se encuentran en fosas de magma, a sólo un metro de la magma o menos._

_-Rainbow: sólo por eso son tan valiosos._

_-Celestia: no, esos metales son valiosos por sus características, literalmente son tan fuertes e incluso son más fuertes que el diamante._

_-Twilight: ¿Cómo es que son tan resistentes como el material más resistente del mundo?.- dijo asombrada e intrigada._

_-Luna: el metal negro es tan resistente como el diamante, el de bronce es un 6.75% más fuerte que el diamante, el de plata es un 12.5% más resistente que el diamante y el de oro es un 25% más resistente que el diamante._

_-Celestia: como ya mencioné, todos son aprueba de magia, además, tampoco son materiales conductores. Eso no es raro gracias a tener sus moléculas demasiado unidas._

_-Cadence: además, tienen un filo increíble._

_-Rarity: ¿Qué tan afilado es?._

_-Cadence: bueno, el bronce es más afilado que la obsidiana y los demás son tan afilados como está._

_-Twilight: es increíble, ¿podemos ver esos intrigantes metales?.- decía emocionada._

_Celestia río un poco por lo ansiosa que estaba su exalumna._

_-Luna: creo que eso no será posible._

_-Celestia: pero creo que podremos hacer algo.- hizo brillar su cuerno y una espada apareció frente a todas, la espada era delgada y un poco grande para el uso de un pony._

_-Celestia: les presento la as de luz.- dijo desenfundando la espada, era una wakizashi de color oro, era totalmente de metal, la empuñadura estaba forrada de terciopelo negro y tenía grabada la cutie mark de Celestia._

_-Cadence: ¿Esa no es la espada que te dio Black un año antes del juicio?._

_-Celestia: así es… la he guardado todo este tiempo, el dijo que era una de las 5 espadas más filosas que existían y que quería que yo la tuviera por protección._

_-Fluttershy: debieron ser muy buenos amigos._

_-Cadence: así era, Black sólo confiaba en Celestia, en nadie más._

_-Celestia: está espada esta hecha de uno de esos 4 metales en investigación. Esto demuestra que es un material de extremo peligro en los casos incorrectas, nunca la he utilizado pero Black tenía una igual, la cual era capas de partir acero con facilidad._

_-Twilight: increíble.- decía acercándose para ver material del cual estaba hecha -. ¿Y este material tiene nombre?._

_-Cadence: en realidad no, no hemos pensado en ponerle un nombre. Pero esta claro que el uso de este material será altamente controlado, es muy peligroso. Ni siquiera la guardia real lo usaría, no queremos dar una sensación de peligro a nuestros aliados. Un pony con está espada podría ser muy peligroso, en caso de ser usado este material sería utilizado para herramientas de rescate._

_-Applejack: bien por mí, no quisiera que alguien anduviera por allí con un arma tan peligrosa._

_-Twilight: pero si es un material aprueba de magia, ¿Cómo lo hizo aparecer?._

_-Celestia: no utilice la magia en la espada sino en su funda, su funda es de acero bañado en oro, es por ello que pude traerla.- dijo para después enfundar la espada y hacerla desaparecer._

_-Luna: sabiendo lo peligroso que es esté material, es imperativo que tengan cuidado con Black, es probable que tenga en posesión un arma hecha de este metal. Y una vez sea aprendido, incautaremos toda arma que tenga dentro de su casa._

_-Cadence: creo que debería ser más realista princesa Luna, no creo que logremos atraparlo; y en el poco probable caso de ser así, nunca nos dirá cómo entrar. Podríamos tardar décadas en lograr ingresar a su casa y sin mencionar la seguridad que está podría tener, no sabemos lo peligroso que podría ser entrar._

_-Luna: ¿Por qué crees que la casa podría tener seguridad?._

_-Cadence: se que usted no lo conoció pero el tenía la costumbre de poner resguardo a todo lo que fuera peligroso en cascos incorrectos, no importaba si fuera simplemente información escrita en un pergamino, un químico o un arma. Era muy cauteloso… si hay algo de real peligro en ese lugar lo mejor sería no arriesgar ponys por conseguirlo._

_-Celestia: Cadence tiene razón, no sabemos los peligros de ese lugar. Creo que lo mejor por hacer en caso de que Black fuera aprendido seria: mantener resguardo ese lugar._

_-Twilight: ¿Y eso es todo o aún hay más por tratar en esta cumbre?._

_-Celestia: creo que va siendo hora de dejar de hablar de Black y los extraños metales para comenzar a hablar de política… Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity podrían dejarnos solas._

_Las chicas asintieron para después retirarse._

_.- casa de Black -._

_El saiyajin ya había terminado de comer y estaba guardando un poco de hidra para el señor Whis, una vez termino llamo a Whis quien lo recogió un par de horas después._

_.- mundo humano / Las Vegas, Nuevo México -._

_(Si por lo que tengo entendido existe un Las Vegas en Nuevo México, por lo que sé está ciudad fue fundada 40 o 70 años antes que Las Vegas, Nevada)._

_Red caminaba por los barrios de ricos (es decir los barrios donde viven personas con un sueldo de entre 30,000 y 80,000 por mes). Vestía una sudadera roja, un pantalón de mezclilla de marca y zapatos también de marca. De su sudadera saco un intercomunicador de audicular._

_-Red: Caulifla ya sabes que hacer._

_-Caulifla: ya lo hice, las cámaras en un radio de 3 kilómetros de ti están apagadas.- decía por el intercomunicador._

_-Red: te aseguraste de que el ayuntamiento de la ciudad no se de cuenta._

_-Caulifla: ¡acaso me crees estúpida!. Si lo hice, ¡siempre lo hago!.- decía molesta._

_-Red: no me contestes así o acaso quieres que te haga pagar.- dijo molesto._

_-Caulifla: ¡No, no, no… no es necesario!.- decía asustada._

_-Red: entonces discúlpate._

_-Caulifla: ¡Esta bien!, Lo lamento, lo lamento. Por favor discúlpame.- decía aterrada._

_-Red: así está mejor, dime dónde está el encargo._

_-Caulifla: si, en la esquina dobla a la izquierda luego sigue una manzana, gira a la derecha y entra en el primer callejón. El chico del Camaro SS rojo tiene el encargó._

_En seguida Red siguió la instrucciones y a la salida del callejón se encontró con dicho Camaro, se colocó la capucha de su sudadera de tal forma que no se le viera la cabeza y se quedó ahí varios minutos hasta que llegó el propietario con algunas bolsas de una prestigiada tienda de ropa, abrió la puerta de su Camaro y de inmediato Red entro en acción._

_El dueño era un chico de 19 o 20 años, tenía una camiseta azul con blanco de marca, chaqueta de cuero de marca, pantalón de mezclilla de marca y tenis rojos con blanco también de marca; descripción física a interpretación sólo diré que es de cabello corto y media 1.68._

_-Red: ¡¡Oye tú, el del Camaro!!.- dijo acercándose._

_-Chico: ¿Te conozco?._

_-Red: no pero si a un amigo mío y quiere que te dé algo._

_-Chico: ¿Vienes de parte de Diamond Hart?._

_-Red: correcto._

_-Chico: bien, dame la entrega._

_-Red: por supuesto, *espero que te guste el plomo*.- dijo metiendo la mano en su cintura._

_-Chico: ¿Qué dij…? (Bang)._

_Red saco una Colt m1911 y le dio un disparo en el abdomen._

_-Red: Diamond Hart dice que nadie lo chantajea, niño.- dijo para continuar disparándole hasta quedar sin balas._

_Saco su teléfono y tomo 7 fotos rápidas para después guardar el teléfono y tomar el del caber, el cual estaba intacto._

_-Red: C, tiempo aproximado de llegada de la policía._

_-Caulifla: 2 minutos 19. En este instante están siendo notificados._

_Después Red saco un C-4 con cronometro y puso el tiempo de llegada (restando el tiempo ya transcurrido y sumándole el tiempo en el que aproximadamente llegarían al auto), luego puso el C-4 bajo el auto para después irse con las personas ya en pánico._

_-Red: K, recógeme en la cabina del placer en 10 segundos, esquina noroeste._

_-Kakaroto: entendido._

_Después Red camino hasta dicha esquina._

_-Nota: para que entiendan, en los 80's cuando comenzaron a popularizarse las van/vagonetas, los fabricantes Japoneses las llamaron "cabinas del placer" (si se aprenden cosas de la televisión)._

_Pasados los 10 segundos la vagoneta recogió a Red quién subió sin esperar._

_-Red: trajiste un nuevo cañón de la Cold._

_Kakaroto (quien conducía) le pasó una bolsa de papel a Red quién la tomo y saco su contenido._

_-Caulifla: ¿No puedes decir gracias?._

_-Red: cállate._

_Caulifla calló y tragó saliva, Red Comenzó a desarmar su pistola._

_-Caulifla: ¿Por qué siempre cambias el cañón de tu arma?._

_-Kakaroto: contramedida forense, el estriado del cañón crea estrías específicas en las balas disparadas, son como una huella dactilar. La policía utiliza dichas marcas para rastrear el arma que realizó el disparo._

_-Caulifla: si ese es el caso, ¿Entonces por qué no cambias el martillo de una vez? ¿O dejas de comprar las municiones de la misma marca y en el mismo lugar?._

_-Red: esas cosas no son pasadas por alto en un procedimiento de rutina. Cambió el martillo del disparador cada 5 misiones y solo compro en el mismo lugar dos veces, la marca no la cambiaré. Es una de las marcas de municiones más compradas en los Estados Unidos._

_-Caulifla: en Estados Unidos, pero quién dice en Nuevo México._

_-Red: mi arma es calibre 45, uno de los calibres más usados en pistolas. No importa si se vende menos en Nuevo México que Washington, el número de personas que compren esa marca será abundante de todas formas.- dijo terminando de armar su pistola -. Ahora cállate, no estoy de humor para escucharlos._

_-Caulifla (en su mente): ¿Y cuando estás de humor?.- pensó sarcásticamente._

_-Red: toma (le entrega el teléfono de la víctima)._

_-Caulifla: no puedo desbloquearlo, hay millones de posibles combinaciones. Me tomaría meses lograr desbloquearlo._

_-Red: no quiero que lo desbloquees, destrúyelo._

_-Caulifla: bien.- dijo molesta._

_Caulifla aplastó el teléfono como si fuera una hoja de papel para después arrojarlo por la ventana, menos de un segundo después Caulifla tenía un cable de acero apretándole el cuello._

_-Red: ¡¡¿Por qué lo tiras por la ventana? Dime, ¿Por qué?!!._

_-Kakaroto: ¡Red, tranquilo la estás lastimando!.- dijo tratando de no apartar la vista del frente._

_Caulifla intentaba quitarse el cable del cuello pero era inútil, Red era más fuerte que ella._

_-Red: ¡¡Cállate!!._

_-Kakaroto: Red, por favor tranquilízate.- decía tratando de mantenerse calmado pero la angustia y miedo se lo dificultaban demasiado._

_Red soltó el cable dejando de asfixiar a Caulifla quien comenzó a toser con las manos en la garganta del dolor, la saiyajin comenzó a llorar en silencio del miedo y dolor. Kakaroto miró a Red por el retrovisor._

_-Red: no digas nada si no quieres que les quite la vida aquí y ahora._

_Kakaroto se guardo sus palabras y volvió ver al frente, las palabras dichas hicieron que Caulifla se asustara más, y por ende, su llanto acrecentara. Podía oírse llorar a Caulifla desde la parte posterior de la van._

_-Red: ¡¡Cállate!!.- grito molesto._

_-Caulifla: l-lo lamen-to.- dijo llorando de forma más silenciosa y subiendo la ventana, la cual estaba polarizada._

_.- una hora después / dimensión de Dragon ball / Planeta de Bills -._

_Whis y Black apenas acababan de llegar._

_-Whis: ¿Cuándo te irás?._

_-Black: como mínimo en 3 horas, a lo mucho mañana._

_-Whis: no crees que deberías despedirte._

_-Black: ¿Despedirme de quién? ¿De Goku, Vegeta y los demás?... No, no lo creo… no tengo relación alguna con ellos y no hay necesidad de informarles sobre mi partida, no es por ser grosero pero no creo que sea necesario._

_-Whis: talvez no tú no tengas relación con ellos, pero ellos se ven como un amigo._

_-Black: parece ser mi voz de la conciencia, y sabe que decir para hacerme reflexionar mis decisiones… pero sigo sin creer ser necesaria una despedida._

_-Whis: bien, pero si decides arrepentirte te estaré esperando._

_-Black: ¿Esperándome?._

_-Whis: iré a la tierra, parece haber un problema de tiempo.- dijo para después golpear el suelo con su bastón y retirarse._

_-Black: ¿Problema de tiempo?... ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Manipulación del tiempo?._

_.- varias horas más tarde / planeta tierra -._

_El híbrido arribo a la corporación cápsula, se dirigió a la entrada, entró y se dirigió a resección._

_-Black: podría decirme dónde se encuentra la señora Bulma.- dijo amablemente._

_-señorita: si, en este momento debe encontrarse en la sala principal o en el balcón con sus visitas._

_-Black: muchas gracias.- dijo para después dejar un diamante de 10 kilates en el mostrador para después irse._

_-Señorita: muchas gracias.- dijo tomando el diamante._

_Black rápidamente se dirigió a dicho lugar encontrándose con los niños (excepto Goten), Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Bills, Whis y un chico muy parecido a Trunks quienes estaban sentados en los sillones_

_-Black: parece que no saben que la manipulación del tiempo es un delito penado con la muerte._

_-Bulma: ja ja, si ya me lo dijeron.- dijo un tanto fastidiada._

_-Goku: hola Black, ¿Cómo has estado?._

_-Chico: ¿Black?.- pregunto exaltado -. (En su mente) es igual a Black Goku.- pensó empuñando su espada más en ese momento Black desapareció -. ¿A dónde se fue?.- dijo sorprendido._

_-Black: que ni se te ocurra Chico.- dijo desde atrás del chico._

_Rápidamente el chico desenfundó su espada y le lanzó un ataque a Black quién la detuvo solo con su mano atrapándola entre sus dedos. El chico intento liberar su espada pero era inútil Black la había atrapado y no podría liberarla._

_-Bulma: ¡¡Alto!!._

_De inmediato Black soltó la espada haciendo que el chico casi callera sobre la mesita de cristal.._

_-Black: no tienes el nivel suficiente para derrotarme. Entrena más y en algunos años inténtalo de nuevo._

_-Bulma: ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?.- pregunto molesta._

_-Black: yo solo detuve su espada, no hubo una pelea aquí solo un mal entendido, o eso asumo._

_-Chico: lo lamento madre._

_-Black: me sorprendería pero ya lo sospechaba._

_-Whis: así que decidiste retractarte._

_-Black: en realidad no, sólo vine a ver qué pasa. Pero creo que ya se que sucede.- dijo mirando al chico y a Bulma._

_-Bulma: Black, ya que estás aquí ¿Podrías ayudarnos con algo?._

_-Black: si se trata de viajes en el tiempo, no cuenten conmigo._

_-Bulma: ¡¡Que tu también!!._

_-Black: conozco las reglas y no me arriesgaré a que me eliminen por romper las leyes, los ayudaré con planes de batalla o otra cosa mientras no tenga que ver con una máquina del tiempo o viajar en el tiempo._

_-Bulma: pero que malo eres._

_-Black: ¿Y que es lo que sucede, exactamente?._

_-Trunks (f): déjame informarte._

_-Black: creo que no es necesario.- dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre la frente de Trunks (f=futuro) con los ojos cerrados._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Qu- qué haces?.- dijo nervioso._

_-Black: no te muevas._

_-Goku: tranquilízate Trunks, está leyendo tus recuerdos.- dijo con su típica calma y sonrisa._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Mis recuerdos?._

_En ese momento Black dejo de leer los recuerdos de Trunks (f)._

_-Black: ya veo, lamento lo de tú amiga._

_-Trunks (f): ¿He?._

_-Black: tal vez sea frío pero no significa que no tenga sentimientos._

_-Trunks (f): lo lamento y gracias._

_-Black: no soy bueno cuando se trata de pérdidas personales, pero espero que tu amiga obtenga justicia._

_-Trunks (f): yo también.-dijo un tanto melancólico_

_-Black: bien, quien quiera que sea no soy yo quien atormenta tu futuro._

_-Trunks (f): ¿He? ¿De qué hablas?._

_-Black: yo al igual que Gohan y Tú, no me agradan las peleas pero peleó de ser necesario; además, no me gusta jugar con las personas, la persona que atormenta tu futuro es lo que a estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Si el hubiera querido pudo haberte matado desde el principio._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Jugar conmigo?.- pregunto confundido._

_-Black: sólo piénsalo, no has podido hacerle un daño significativo pero de alguna manera continuas con vida, su fuerza y velocidad son muy superiores a las tuyas. Todo este tiempo estuvo jugando contigo._

_-Trunks (f): tienes razón.- dijo apretando los puños de la furia._

_Black se sentó en el sillón junto a Goku, pues era el único lugar disponible._

_-Black: es muy probable que te haya utilizado para incrementar sus poderes. Es un sicópata arrogante le gusta verte darlo todo para apenas hacerle rasguños, le gusta torturarte para hacerte enojar y siempre recordarte tu inferioridad. Por lo que vi, para él los mortales son una pestes, una existencia innecesaria para la universo, es por ello que está acabando con los mortales. Seguramente quiere crear su propio utopía donde los mortales no existan._

_-Trunks (f): tienes razón. Todo este tiempo a estado jugando conmigo y yo no me he dado cuenta._

_-Black: no te preocupes, todo este tiempo has estado tan segado por la ira, adrenalina e instinto de supervivencia que nunca te detuviste a pensar por qué hace lo que hace más allá de su objetivo._

_-Trunks (f): eres bueno, ¿Qué eras antes de ser un guerrero?._

_-Black: un mercenario._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Es una broma?.- dijo un tanto incómodo._

_A nadie más que a Trunks le incómodo la revelación, sobretodo ya que Vegeta era similar._

_-Black: no me gustan las bromas, tenía menos de 5 años. Mi padre me obligó a realizar ese tipo de trabajos._

_-Trunks (f): ya veo, ¿Y que pasó con él?... ¿Fue asesinado?._

_-Black: no, lo vi hace unas 21 horas. Ni siquiera está tras las rejas.- dijo disgustado._

_-Trunks (f): que es lo que te hizo ser tan serio, dudo que haya sido tu padre._

_-Black: cuando te enfrentas a la muerte más de una vez, abres los ojos y te das cuenta que la vida no se toma a la ligera ya que hay que pelear por todo lo que quieras. Eso y nunca e tenido buenas relaciones con las personas._

_-Trunks (f): creo que entiendo… tienes alguna idea de cómo derrotar a Black._

_-Black: suena raro que llamen a alguien más por mi mismo nombre y no, no tengo alguna idea. Su poder es muy elevado para ellos dos e incluso para mí._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Enserio?._

_-Black: soy fuerte pero no soy tan poderoso como para enfrentarme contra un súper saiyajin en el estado base. Al menos no contra un súper saiyajin de el calibre de ustedes._

_-Bulma: ¿Y que es lo que haremos?._

_-Black: yo nada más allá de darles ideas y leer un poco, ustedes esperar a que el combustible de la máquina esté listo, viajar al futuro y pelear contra ese tal Goku Black._

_-Bulma: eso no ayuda._

_-Vegeta: creí que habíamos acordado no hablar más de esto hasta que el combustible de la máquina estuviera listo._

_-Black: bien, ¿Qué piensan hacer mientras tanto?._

_-Goku: no lo sé._

_-Black: usted no hace gran cosa sólo come, descansa y entrena._

_-Goku: igual que tú, no tienes que hacer nada como aprendiz de supremo Kaio-sama._

_-Black: como aprendiz de supremo Kaio-sama tengo que ayudar al supremo Kaio-sama y también aprender las leyes galácticas, astronomía, historia, procedimientos, etc. No solo me dedico a entrenar señor Goku; además, ya no soy aprendiz._

_-Bulma: ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué ya no eres aprendiz?._

_-Black: nada en especial, sólo deserte._

_-Bulma: de acuerdo.- dijo no muy convencida_

_Después Black se levantó y se acercó a Whis._

_-Black: Whis Sama.- dijo haciendo un saludo japonés._

_-Whis: ¿Si?._

_-Black: solo quería asegurarme de que la carne de hidra haya sido de su agrado._

_-Whis: tenlo por seguro, esa carne fue un deleite. Ese mundo del que vienes posee grandes exquisiteces._

_-Black: la hidra no es un animal de mi mundo de procedencia, la hidra proviene del mundo donde me dejó._

_-Whis: muchas gracias por el detalle._

_-Black: no fue nada, me agrada que haya sido de su agrado._

_-Whis: Black, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?._

_-Black: por su puesto._

_-Whis: ¿Acaso eres un mutante?._

_-Black: perdone, pero no comprendo su pregunta._

_-Whis: no olvides que yo fui quién te entreno. Mientras Goku y Vegeta ya han llegado a su límite tú todavía tienes mucho que explotar y ya eres muy superior a ambos._

_-Black: no, no soy un mutante sólo soy un prodigio._

_-Whis: ¿Seguro?._

_-Black: estoy seguro, pero no significa que entienda mi elevado potencial._

_.- Un rato después -._

_Black estaba sentado mientras leía un libro de ingeniería genética avanzada mientras los demás disfrutaban de un videojuego, ya era de noche y se estaba haciendo algo tarde._

_-Goku: debes desacelerar en las cuales, Vegeta._

_-Vegeta: ¡¡Maldición!!.- gritó molesto._

_-Trunks (n= niño): ¡¡Hey hey!!._

_-Bills: está libre…. Soy el número 1._

_-Trunks (n): ¡Ja!... Ahora hermano._

_Black quita sus ojos del libro un segundo para ver que ya habían acabado, el señor Bills se molestó tanto que volvió a romper el control y se retiró._

_-Goku: (bostezo) ay, me voy a dormir.- mira a Trunks -. Trunks, ¿También vas a ir a dormir?._

_-Trunks (f): ha si, claro.- dijo para después voltear a ver a los pequeños._

_-Vegeta: ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso quieres hacer lo que te plazca?.- dijo un tanto molesto, o al menos así aparentaba por su fuerte personalidad._

_-Trunks: N… No es eso. Es que… hacia mucho tiempo que no veía una escena tan pacifica._

_-Goku: está bien, nosotros derrotaremos a ese tipo Black y tu futuro también será pacífico._

_-Trunks (f): si, eso espero.- dijo melancólico._

_-Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto, no digas esas cosas antes de vender a Black!.- exclamó molesto._

_Black estaba colocando el libro que leía en el librero de la sala._

_-Trunks (f): oigan…. Yo también voy a pelear, quiero que la paz llegue por mis manos._

_-Goku: de acuerdo._

_-Vegeta: bien, pero no te eches atrás._

_-Trunks (f): no lo haré._

_-Vegeta: prepárate para la cámara de gravedad._

_-Trunks (f): ¿He?.- pregunto confundido._

_-Vegeta: será un entrenamiento pesado._

_-Trunks (f): … si._

_-Black: disculpen.- Vegeta, Trunks y Goku voltearon -. Fue una maravillosa velada pero con su permiso me retiro.- dijo para después poner sus dedos en la frente._

_-Goku: nos vemos mañana._

_-Black: cuenten con ello.- dijo para después desaparecer._

_.- planeta sagrado -._

_Black entró a una pequeña cabaña que había en tal planeta, fue hasta el dormitorio y se acostó en la hamaca para poder conciliar el sueño._

_(Tiren….)_

_(Tiren….)_

_La verdad, no sé si reír o llorar. Les juro que fui muy meticuloso para cometer la menor cantidad de errores posibles (o de plano, ninguna). Leí el fic 3 veces de principio a fin arreglando errores, fácilmente tarde entre 5 y 6 horas en leer y arreglar errores de ortografía, la palabras que el auto corrector me cambia, agregando cosas y/o cambiándolas para que el escrito fuera más fácil de comprender y todo para cagarla al final con mi comentario._

_Bueno…. Eso me pasa por no releer mi propio comentario (o como gusten llamarlo). Bien, espero la hayan pasado bien durante la Navidad y año nuevo, que hayan compartido tiempo de calidad con su familia y se hayan divertido; en resumen, que lo hayan disfrutado independiente de donde hayan estado (en su casa, en casa de los abuelos, en casa de los padres, con sus sobrinos y/o primos, de vacaciones en la playa o en cualquier otro lugar)._

_Disfruten y atesoren esos bellos momentos, lo digo por experiencia propia. La Navidad ya no es nada después la perdida de mi abuelo materno (él y mi madre eran quienes hacían que todos se organizarán, sin mencionar lo mucho que lo quería), si se preguntan por qué lo menciono es por:_

_1.Ya nadie se organiza para las fiestas y terminan haciendo todo a último momento._

_2.Tengo 16, casi 17 así que no esperen que sea lo suficientemente maduro para hacer algo realmente serio._

_3.Muchos no nos damos cuenta que lo importante que es una persona hasta que la perdemos (si, cliché pero cierto y triste)._

_4.La muerte de mi abuelo no fue hace mucho, literalmente fue en marzo del 2018 (que por cierto, se acerca el aniversario de su muerte) y aunque supe cómo seguir, sigue doliendo._

_5.De una u otra forma tengo que desahogarme, yo elijo aquí ya que lo hago de manera "anonima"._

_Bien, dejando todo eso atrás quiero responder los comentarios de dos de ustedes (que por cierto, son los únicos):_

_.- el QUÍMICO -._

_1.Tenia pensado que los sucesos del capítulo anterior vinieran después de la saga de el torneo de los universos 6 y 7, pero ya que esa saga la salte, pues esta parte se adelantó (no encontré otra palabra para expresarlo)._

_2.No, no tengo escrito el capítulo 3 de Epidemia X, como aclare en el capítulo anterior, solo tengo la idea de cómo será. Por eso pregunté._

_3.Es en la parte final es "Tirek", fue un error mío. Pero ya me decidí, me importa poco si tengo que forzar la historia pero haré la pelea de Black y Tirek (por puro fan service), por eso son las escenas de las mane 6 y las princesas, para ya ir poniendo los cimientos._

_4.Me alegra que te allá gustado mucho._

_5.No vi tu opinión sobre las escenas inéditas del capítulo 7, ¡¡Esta vez sí quiero ver tu opinión en tu comentario!! (Okey no XD, fue broma. De todos modos pondré las escenas inéditas, ya veré cómo lo hago)._

_.- Yoghan Iván Cárdenas -._

_1.Bienvenido a este humilde fic, espero te agrade lo que pienso hacer en el futuro._

_2.Me alegra que te haya gustado mí capítulo._

_3.Ya que eres nuevo aquí, tú te quedas con la dedicatoria de este capítulo._

_Este es el segundo capitulo más largo del fic con alrededor de 11,500 palabras sin contar las notas y con notas, y este comentario, son: 11,898. Espero les guste el capítulo quiero avisarles que desde el capítulo anterior comenzamos a ver una versión más humana de Black, el por qué es tan serio (y no, lo que le dice Black a Trunks no es realmente la razón de su ser serio y retraído), más de los personajes secundarios (Red, Kakaroto y Caulifla, pero no mucho de Blue Flower), sobre el pasado de Black, Sunset Shimmer (mi versión), Caulifla, Kakaroto y Red._

_También Black tendrá que pasar por nuevas e inesperadas circunstancias que pondrán a prueba su paciencia y capacidad de adaptación a la integración a la sociedad. Arranques de ira y tormentos (pesadillas, sueños premonitorios y crímenes), etc. Espero les guste (si el capítulo está algo flojo discúlpenme, no se puede escribir siempre con el mismo calibre, además estoy aprendiendo a como escribir un fic con cada capítulo que redactó)…. Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima._


	17. Capítulo 16

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano**.

_Capítulo 16: viajes en el tiempo._

_Black estaba caminando por un bosque del planeta sagrado, era de noche por lo que la vista era limitada. De repente comienza a escuchar pasos siguiéndolo, voltea pero no hay nada; confundido le resta importancia y continúa su caminata, al poco tiempo las pisadas vuelven a oírse, está vez Black se concentro para sentir una presencia detrás de él mas no detecto presencia alguna._

_Se detuvo y dio la vuelta, no había nada. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor pero solo habían árboles y arbustos, de repente algo o alguien le susurró en el oído._

_-¿?: Tú debes morir._

_Black volteó detrás de él mas no vio nada, el saiyajin confundido y alarmado continuó su caminata pero a paso rápido, aún así tenia la sensación de que lo seguían y de vez en cuando volteaba atrás sólo para encontrarse con nada._

_-Black: ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?.- pregunto confundido para sí mismo._

_-voz de mujer: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!.- lanzó un desgarrador gritó de dolor._

_Black rápidamente miro en todas direcciones para no ver nada._

_-Black: ¿Qué sucede?.- dijo alarmado, no mostraba evidencia alguna de miedo o angustia._

_Continuó mirando sin resultado, luego intento volver a su caminata pero se detuvo al ver algo. Un ojo rojo proveniente de las sombras, de inmediato un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mestizo, de inmediato más y más ojos rojos comenzaron a acechar de entre las sombras. El cuerpo del joven comenzó a temblar._

_-Black: ¿Q-qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy así?... ¿Algo de esto me parece similar?.- decía paralizado, su corazón estaba al límite y sudor frío recorría su frente -. No puedo… moverme.- decía claramente asustado._

_Las sombras lanzaban gruñidos de molestia, Black estaba paralizado sin saber exactamente por qué. Las sombras eran figuras humanoides con extremidades y partes del cuerpo faltantes, a algunos les faltaba 40% de la cabeza, a 4 les faltaba la mandíbula y tenían un enorme agujero en el cuerpo y otros tenían una herida en la parte superior de la cabeza cómo si les hubieran clavado un machete o hacha grande._

_Lo que el 70% tenían en común era que les faltaban algunos dedos y habían sido viserados, o tenían el tórax abierto. Los viserados cargaban sus intestinos en sus manos; los del tórax abierto tenían su corazón colgándoles mientras que sus pulmones bastante heridos soltaban una especie de brea negra._

_-¿?: Él debe morir.- dijo espectralmente para después toda las sombras abalanzase a Black._

_El saiyajin dio un enorme salto esquivando el ataque, las sombras desaparecieron al momento de entrar en contacto con la luz._

_-Black: tengo que largarme.- dijo para encender su aura e irse en dirección a su cabaña._

_Al llegar a dicho lugar se encontró con una sorpresa, su cabaña ardía en llamas. Black descendió para verla arder._

_-Black: ¿Qué está pasando?.- decía aún aterrado._

_-¿?: Su alma calmara nuestro sufrimiento.- Black quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz detrás de él -. Su muerte exigimos, nosotras las víctimas sufrimos. Nuestra vidas arrebatadas, mientras nuestros cuerpos agonizaban un niño lo gozaba… ahora su alma queremos y así trascenderemos._

_Black estaba lívido y tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver una sombra que le faltan el 60% de su cabeza, tenía el brazo izquierdo cercenado hasta el codo, le faltaba la pierna derecha y tenía un disparo de escopeta en el pecho que le había volado la mitad derecha de la caja torácica._

_-Black: ¿Q-q-qué quieres?.- estaba aterrado y paralizado ante la sombra frente a él._

_En ese momento una sobra apareció entre la sombra desmembrada y Black, en menos de un segundo Black sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho justo en el corazón. Miro hacia abajo para ver que le había clavado una Wakizashi de color plata muy similar a las suya (la que mencioné en el capítulo 7), la espada habiendo sido clavada hasta la mitad. Black levantó la mirada para ver una sombra de su misma altura con esclerótica roja e iris negra. Lentamente llevo sus manos hasta la empuñadura de la espada poniendo sus manos sobre las de la sombra y con fuerza comenzó a empujar la espada pero la sombra era más fuerte y no podía mover la espada, de un momento a otro, la sombra empujó la espada clavándola por completo en el pecho de Black. El joven escupió sangre pero no dejó de empujar la espada sin resultado._

_-Black: ¿Por qué haces esto?.- dijo en voz baja y agonizante._

_-sombra: tú novia será mi perra.- dijo para después sacar la espada del pecho de Black._

_El chico cayó de rodillas para después torcer gran cantidad de sangre y luego caer sin vida. La sombra lamió la sangre de Black que estaba en la espada con una cara de completo maníaco. Un rayo cayó y todo se puso obscuro, todo era obscuridad sin fin, el cuerpo de Black flotaba boca abajo mientras su sangre caía al vacío sin fin._

_-¿?: Su alma calmara nuestro sufrimiento… su muerte exigimos, nosotras las víctimas sufrimos. Nuestras vidas arrebatadas, mientras nuestros cuerpos agonizaban un niño lo gozaba…. Ahora su alma queremos y así trascenderemos. Una noche vivía, la siguiente perecía… un niño y su padre nuestro sufrimiento satisface, sus vidas queremos y a la fuerza las obtendremos. Cuídense pues la muerte es innegable, nuestra venganza será imparable… sus tumbas maldeciremos y por la eternidad lo que sufrimos sentirán… No, no ganarán. al final sufrirán y nuestras almas descansarán._

_-¿?: No tenía la culpa._

_-¿?: Era inocente, no importo, ellos me mataron._

_-¿?: Te quiero muerto, no tenías derecho a matarme. No hice nada._

_-¿?: Tú morirás, es inevitable. Pero la paz nunca conseguirás, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello._

_Un rayo cae y todo volvió a verse, pero ahora todo el bosque estaba en llamas. Black estaba de espaldas y su ropa tenía varias manchas de sangre, pero no tenía herida alguna. Gotas de sangre caían de sus manos, el chico se dio la vuelta para dejar ver que su ropa y cara tenían manchas de sangrado arterial y manchas de salpicaduras por disparó._

_Black afiló la mirada y su iris cambiaron a un color rojo sangre, un rayo cayó detrás de él, la luz demostró que un aura maligna y cuernos de demonio. La luz del rayo desapareció y Black no tenía nada en especial fuera de la sangre._

_-Black (pesadilla): tú y yo somos los mismos, yo soy tu pero sin cadenas. Nada me ata o me detiene, hago lo que quiera y todos se inclinan ante mí, yo soy la persona que anhelas ser. Únete a mí y haremos que todos los que te traicionaron y te hicieron sufrir paguen. Nadie estará a salvó de nuestra dictadura, gobernemos ambos mundos y seremos el amo absoluto.- extiende la mano -. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?.- dijo con una voz y sonrisa siniestras._

_Black estaba frente a él, tenía una puñalada de espada en el corazón y sangre caía por esta, sangre caía por la boca._

_-Black: no tengo porque hacer tratos contigo, no quiero derramar más sangre. Mi alma ya está manchada con sangre y no aceptaré más._

_-Black (pesadilla): Maldito idiota. ¡Rechazas mi propuesta, rechazas tu naturaleza… las almas te encontrarán y contigo acabarán, cuando pase no me vengas a implorar que yo te vaya a salvar!.- dijo para después abalanzase hacia Black._

_.- fuera del sueño -._

_Black se levantó de golpe, luego comenzó a palpar su pecho para darse cuenta que no tenía nada. El saiyajin dio un suspiro y se levantó de la hamaca para después caminar hasta la venta. Por la posición de la luna eran entre las 5:40 y las 5:42, su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse. Se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha, una vez termino se puso una toalla en la cintura y se lavó los dientes para terminarse viendo al espejo._

_-Black: comenzaron de nuevo. Cinco años sin pesadillas y sólo regreso de mi mundo las pesadillas regresan._

_Salió del baño y se cambió con ropa limpia, de una mesita de noche saco dos pistolas. Una Pietro Beretta 92 A1 (el espacio es para que Word me permitiera escribir el nombre) y una Desert Eagle Actional Express 50 (AE 50). Ninguna era originales, una estaban hechas del mismo metal de su casa en Equestria (la Beretta) y la otra estaba hecha del mismo metal que la espada de Celestia (la Desert Eagle), ambas tenían el tamaño del cargador modificado para disparar municiones (en cuanto al tamaño del casquillo no de la bala) 30% más grandes, y por ende, más potentes._

_Se dirigió a la mesa y se comenzó a desarmar las armas para limpiarlas, una vez termino volvió a armarlas y de una cajonera saco tres cargadores (por cada pistola) y dos cajas de balas (que el mismo fabricó). Cargó las pistolas y se dirigió al bosque. Luego de un rato de caminar llegó a una zona que tenía varias placas de metal dispersas por la zona._

_Black desenfundó su Beretta y suspiro, un segundo después comenzó a disparar dando exactamente al centro de cada placa de metal y continuó hasta quedarse sin bala alguna (en ambas armas)._

_-Black: no creo que estas cosas me ayuden más que sacar el estrés.- dijo para después mirar a las placas, las cuales ya habían sido atravesadas._

_.- horas después / planeta tierra -._

_El supremo y Black arribaron a la corporación cápsula con la tele-transportación._

_-Supremo: me… llamó, señor Bills._

_-Whis: vaya vaya. Disculpe haberlo llamado, pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle._

_-Supremo: ah, si…. ¿Qué es?.- pregunto confundido._

_-Bills: ¿Has tenido algún acontecimiento peligroso en tus dominios?._

_-Supremo: ¿Acontecimiento peligroso?.- pregunto aún más confundido._

_-Whis: por ejemplo, un dios extremadamente peligroso que odié a los mortales… ¿Le suena?._

_-supremo: un dios que odié a los mortales.- dijo pensando -. Creo que conocí recientemente alguien así.- Bills y Whis escuchaban atentos mientras Goku aterrizaba atrás de ellos -. … a ya sé._

_-Bills: ¿Y quién es ese sujeto?._

_-Whis: ¿Quién es?._

_-Supremo: debe ser Kibito…. A dicho algunas palabras discriminatorias a los mortales estando nervioso…. Aunque… pensándolo bien.- dijo eso último en voz baja._

_-Bills: ese tipo si que tiene cara sospechosa._

_-Black: eh… Supremo, creo que no a entendido el contexto de la pregunta. Kibito puede ser conservador pero no es una amenaza para los mortales._

_-Supremo: ¿Amenaza para los mortales?._

_-Black: luego se lo explico. Conozco a Kibito y no es una amenaza, quien buscan es un dios diferente. Un dios con una extrema repulsión por la raza humana, alguien que abiertamente exponga su odio y necesidad de erradicar a los humanos._

_-Bills: ¿estás seguro?._

_-Black: quien buscamos es un psicópata. Los psicópatas son orgullosos y egocéntricos, la mayoría no son capaces de ocultar sus ambiciones e incluso llegarían al grado de confesar crímenes que no realizan para obtener más prestigio. Y aún cuando son capaces de ocultar sus ambiciones, ese secreto los carcome por dentro hasta que lo liberan, esto les hace sentir un alivio y hace que su ego se infle, sobretodo cuando comienzan a prestarle la atención deseada… teniendo en cuenta su rango yo asumo que este sujeto a estado reprimiendo sus impulsos psicopáticos, ya sea por intensión propia o por dictado de un superior, quien seguramente trate de ayudarle a superar esos deseos obscuros o los desconoce. Como sea, ese es el factor estresante; para detonar sus impulsos, en este caso, uno o más mortales realizaron alguna hazaña que no fue de su agrado. Seguramente la realización de actos bélicos, poseer un poder elevado o incluso la creación de una máquina del tiempo, en resumen, cualquier cosa que un mortal no debería realizar o ser poseedor según a sus ojos._

_-Bills: en resumen, es un tipo peligroso que no le falta mucho para explotar y provocar un genocidio en el futuro._

_-Black: vaya, que buen resumen. No sé para qué me molesto en dar explicaciones detalladas.- dijo un tanto disgustado._

_-Whis: mm… he recibido un mensaje…. Ho, parece ser el gran sacerdote._

_-Bills: ¿El gran sacerdote?,¿De qué hablas?.- dijo alarmado._

_-Whis: hola gran sacerdote. Tiempo sin verlo…. Si…. Si.- en eso un mesero le trajo un barril de cerveza a él señor Bills -. Entendido, nos vemos luego.- cuelga -. Que cosa, tenemos un gran trabajo._

_-Bills: ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué sucede?._

_-Whis: ¡¡Goku!!._

_-Goku: ¿Yo?._

_-Whis: rey de todo desea verlo en el palacio real._

_-Goku: ¿El rey de todo?.- dijo confundido._

_El señor Bills de la sorpresa escupió toda la cerveza que tomaba sobre el supremo Kaio Sama._

_-Bills: ¡¡¿Qué… qué dices?!!.- dijo impactado._

_-Goku: ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Habrá alguna celebración?._

_-Whis: en verdad… esto._

_-Goku: dígale que estoy ocupado, que será en otro momento._

_-Bills: ¡¡¡Idiota, el rey de todo dijo que quiere verte ahora mismo. Debes dejar absolutamente todo lo que estés haciendo!!!._

_-Black: Bills Sama tiene razón. Una orden del rey de todo no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, podrían ocurrir graves consecuencias por desobedecer sus órdenes._

_-Goku: pero, ¿Es muy lejos?._

_-Whis: tardaremos 2 días en llegar._

_-Goku: ¡¡Dos días.!! ¡¡Voy a llegar muy sucio a ese lugar tan lejano!!.- gritó sorprendido por la distancia._

_-Bills: ¡¡¡Para de hablar de una buena vez y ve rápido!!!.- gritó molesto._

_-Supremo: si no les molesta. Quisiera ir con ustedes, así podríamos usar la tele-transportación._

_-Goku: ¡¿Enserio?!._

_-Bills: ¡Muy bien! Si él está contigo estaré más tranquilo. Whis tú también irás._

_-Whis: si señor Bills. No podría ser de otro modo, ¿Verdad?._

_-Bills: ¡¡No hagas bromas, yo soy quien da las órdenes!!._

_En seguida Goku y Whis se colocaron junto al supremo Kaio-sama._

_-Bills: Goku, hazme un favor: deja de ser tan descortés, piensa que tus modales pueden decir el destino del universo._

_-Goku: tsk… que fácil se ofende. ¡Vamos supremo!._

_-Bills: ¡¡Espera, ¿Acaso piensas ir vestido así? Ve y ponte ropa de gala!!._

_-Goku: si se pone tan fastidioso, no iré._

_-Whis: le diré que salimos de urgencia y me disculparé._

_-Bills: Entonces. Goku, debes mantener en secreto lo de Black. Si eso llega a oídos del rey del todo estallará en irá y destruirá este mundo._

_-Whis: si, lo haremos._

_-Black: yo me quedaré aquí._

_-Supremo: de acuerdo._

_-Bills: una cosa más._

_-Goku: ¿Qué más?.- pregunto un poco fastidiado._

_-Bills: a ti no al kaioshin._

_-Supremo: ¿Si?._

_-Bills: nuca debes morir. De acuerdo, pueden irse._

_-Supremo: eh, está bien.- dijo nervioso y confundido._

_Luego de unos segundos los tres partieron._

_-Black: bien.- se transforma en ssj Blue (ahora su cabello y cejas son celestes en vez de cian)_

_-Bills: ¿Qué haces?._

_Black da un suspiro y su aura desaparece._

_-Black: entrenamiento, hace 11 meses descubrí la forma de sellar el poder de la transformación de súper saiyajin Blue, mi propósito es perfeccionar esta técnica y así llegar a mi máximo._

_-Bills: no entiendo, ¿A que te refieres con "máximo"?._

_-Black: no pienso obtener más evoluciones, me quedaré con esta transformación y encontraré la forma de exprimir todo el potencial de esta fase._

_-Bills: bien._

_Dijo para después retirarse, Black se colocó en pose de meditación, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Su presencia era pasiva, calmada al igual que su postura. Su cuerpo se veía relajado, suave y un blanco fácil. El saiyajin levitaba a sólo 50 cm del suelo, una leve brisa eras emanada por el joven, la cual era reconfortante._

_.- minutos después / estratósfera de la tierra -._

_El señor Bills intentaba hacer lo mismo que Black mas el gran estrés y ansiedad que le provocaban el hecho de que Goku estuviera con zen-o Sama no le permitían calmarse._

_-Bills: ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?... ¿No han vuelto aún?.- decía estresado, nervioso, ansioso. En resumen, hecho un manojo de nervios._

_De repente los tres aparecieron frente a él._

_-Whis: ¡Oh cielos! Gracias por venir hasta aquí para recogernos, señor Bills._

_-Bills: ¡Hooo! Aún están en una pieza.- dijo aliviado._

_-Goku: ¡Si, Zen-Chan era un chico estupendo!.- exclamó un tanto alegre._

_-Bills: ¡¿Zen-Chan?!._

_.- de regreso en la corporación cápsula -._

_El señor Bills, Goku, Supremo y Whis aterrizaron en el patio trasero._

_-Bills: ¿Qué demonios se supone que es ese tipo de apoyo?._

_-Whis: por cierto, Goku… sobre la promesa que le hiciste al rey de todo de llevar amigos a verlo… ¿A quien tenías en mente?._

_-Goku: eh, realmente no tenía a nadie en mente en específico. ¿Tienes a alguien bueno en mente?._

_-Whis: … increíble. ¿Entonces dijiste eso al azar?._

_-Goku: ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Si no decía algo como eso, nunca nos hubiera dejado ir._

_-Supremo: ¡este no es un asunto de broma…! ¡hacer promesas al azar de esa forma al rey del todo!. ¡Si descubriera eso nuestro mundo estaría acabado!.- dijo nervioso._

_-Goku: bien, bien… encontraré a alguien… hablando de eso. Bills… tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿No?._

_-Bills: ¡¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, no cuentes conmigo!!.- gritó molesto._

_-Goku: … Bien, pensaré luego en ello._

_-Bills: tú y tu gran bocota nos han metido en otro gran desastre._

_-Whis: primero que nada encontremos una forma de resolver nuestra situación actual… ¿Deberías seguir con la investigación sobre la verdadera identidad de Black Goku, señor Bills?._

_-Bills: ha, si… pero no tenemos ningún sospechoso._

_-Supremo: mm… Goku… ¿Quién es ese tal "Black Goku" del que tanto están hablando?._

_-Goku: ah… a decir verdad estamos en medio de una crisis muy grande ahora mismo. Primero Trunks vino del futuro, y luego…._

_-Bulma: ¡¡ah, allí están!!.- gritó acercándose a la distancia en una especie de Segway flotante._

_-Whis: ho, hola Bulma._

_-Bills: ¿Qué pasa?._

_-Goku: y así están las cosas._

_-Supremo: ¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¡¡¿Eso es lo que pasa en el futuro?!!.- Gritó anonadado -. ¿Entonces soy asesinado…?._

_-Goku: si… aparentemente eso es lo que pasa en el futuro. Así que tendremos que asegurarnos que no pase lo mismo en nuestro futuro…. En este momento Bills está buscando al culpable_

_-Supremo: así que de eso hablaba Bills cuando pregunto sobre un dios con ideas peligrosas.._

_-Bulma: cielos, ¿Dónde demonios estaban?.- cuestionó un tanto molesta._

_-Supremo: (suspiro) que bien que Black me corrigió._

_-Bulma: tienen invitados._

_-Bills: ¿Invitados?._

_-Bulma: (se da la vuelta) ¡¡Oigan, por aquí!!._

_En eso Kibito, Trunks (f), el ancestro supremo Kaio y Vegeta se aproximaban._

_-Kibito: ¡¡Supremo Kaio-sama, tiene urgentes noticias que necesita saber ahora!!.- se detuvieron una vez estuvieron frente a frente._

_-Supremo: ¿Qué sucede Kibito?._

_-Kibito: hace unos momentos, el supremo Kaio-sama (el anciano) recibió comunicaciones de un sabio conocido como Zumo._

_-Bulma: ¿He? ¿Zumo?._

_-Kibito: Zamasu del 10MO universo vino buscando información sobre las súper esferas del dragón._

_-Bills: ¿Zamasu? ¿Quién es ese?.- cuestionó confundido._

_-Supremo: un Kaio-sama del 10MO universo. Se supone que actualmente es discípulo de supremo Kaio-sama._

_-Whis: los Kaio-sama's del 10MO universo son algo… extraños._

_-Bills: ¿Cómo sabe de la existencia de las súper esferas del dragón?._

_-Whis: seguramente vio las grabaciones de nuestro resiente torneo._

_-Bills: Maldición… lo olvidé… fueron y lo pudieron todo en el diostube.- declaró molesto._

_-Supremo: por favor, continua Kibito._

_-Kibito: si…. Por alguna razón. Zamasu hiso muchas preguntas sobre usted, Son Goku._

_-Goku: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? No tengo idea de quién sea ese tal Zamasu._

_-Kibito: y también preguntó que… si al usar las súper esferas del dragón, sería posible para una persona normal y un dios el intercambiar cuerpos._

_-Todos: ¡¡¿Quééé?!!.- gritaron al unísono._

_Aun con todo lo dicho y el ruido Black no salía de su meditación, o si quiera se movía un poco. Su calma era imperturbable._

_-Kibito: asumí que seria problemático si simplemente dejábamos las cosas así._

_-Trunks (f): no puede ser… significa… que después de robar el cuerpo de Goku… ¿Él se convirtió en Black?.- dijo impactado._

_-Goku: ¿Así que el culpable es un Kaio-sama? Eso es increíble… ¿Y él me robará el cuerpo también? Cielos._

_-Vegeta: ¿Así que eso significa que utilizo las súper esferas del dragón para hacerlo? Ya veo… bien, Entonces eso significa que el misterio está resuelto._

_-Bulma: espera. Eso sólo cuenta para nuestro mundo, ¿Cierto?. El Goku Black del mundo de Trunks es una persona totalmente diferente, ¿Verdad?._

_-Bills: eso no debería importar, un supremo kaio-sama sería capaz de viajar entre mundos paralelos, y a través del tiempo usando el anillo del tiempo._

_-Goku: ¡¡¿Qué demonios?!! ¡¿Eso es cierto, supremo Kaio-sama?!._

_-Supremo: si… un supremo kaio-sama puede hacer uso de los anillos… pero se supone que Zamasu no es un supremo Kaio-sama aún…. Lo que significa que no tendría la capacidad de usar el anillo del tiempo._

_-Whis: ¿Trunks?._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Si?._

_-Whis: ¿Ese Black Goku tiene potara en sus orejas como el supremo Kaio-sama?.- pregunto apuntando a uno de los potara de el supremo Kaio._

_-Trunks (f): si tiene, pero solo en una oreja._

_Eso dicho perturbo la mente de Black. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y puso los pies en el suelo para después caminar hacia el grupo._

_-Supremo: ¿Una oreja?... ¿Por qué usaría el potara solo en una oreja?._

_-Black: por qué tiene un compañero._

_Todos voltearon a ver hacia Black._

_-Bulma: ¿Cómo lo sabes?._

_-Black: sólo piénsenlo. Cuando alguien usa un arcillo siempre los usa en ambas orejas. Las únicas formas de que no sea así es por moda, no tiene una oreja o alguien más usa el otro arcillo. Obviamente no es por moda, de serlo eso se reflejaría en su vestimenta. No usa nada a la moda, así que se descarta. Mantiene ambas orejas, por ende, sólo queda una opción._

_-Whis: Posee un compañero._

_-Black: correcto. Ahora, sabemos que se trata de Zamasu de nuestra dimensión que viajó a la dimensión de Trunks. Por su pscologia, su aliado debe ser alguien que comparta sus creencias y metas. Sólo nos deja a una persona._

_-Bills: ¿Quién es?._

_-Black: no encontrará a otra persona que piense igual a él. Ningún dios compartirá sus ideales y ningún mortal lo compartiría. Todos matan por cuatro razones: poder, venganza, odio y sexo. Nadie lo haría, si matan a todos los mortales se que darían sin esas características. Por ende, la única persona que lo haría es… él mismo…. Busco a su contraparte de ese universo y se alió con él para llevar a cabo su plan. Ahora hay dos opciones: el otro Zamasu sigue con vida o él ya murió. No creo que sea la segunda, de lo contrario seguramente él tendría ambos potara._

_-Supremo: tienes razón._

_-Black: ahora, sólo un supremo kaio-sama puede usar el anillo del tiempo. Por eso usan los potara, de lo contrario no podía hacer uso de estos. Nadie le daría un arcillo de supremo Kaio-sama hasta que termine su adiestramiento. Él no esperará tanto, no soportará ver a los mortales repetir sus errores una y otra vez. Sólo queda una opción: los obtuvo de un supremo kaio-sama, su maestro y él no le daría sus arcillos, y menos si conoce la retorcida ideología de su alumno._

_-Whis: ¿Entonces, Gowasu está en apuros?._

_-Black: es correcto, él obtendrá los arcillos por la fuerza y no le importará si tiene que matar a su maestro, es un psicópata._

_-Goku: ¿Por qué se molestaría en ir al futuro de Trunks?._

_-Black: por qué tiene las condiciones idóneas. Aquí no podría poner en marcha su plan, Bills y ustedes lo detendrían, o incluso cualquier otro dios. En ese mundo no existe ninguno de ustedes, sobretodo Bills Sama. Dejándole un universo para hacer lo que le plazca e incrementar su poder por medio de la habilidad de incrementar su ki después de curarse de alguna herida grave de la raza saiyajin. Cuando tuvo el poder suficiente mató a los supremos kaios._

_-Bills: ¡todo esto por que tuviste que morir!.- dijo dándole un golpe al supremo Kaio-sama._

_-Black: seguramente espera a tener el poder para hacer lo mismo en los demás universos._

_-Bills: ¡¡Maldición!!. ¡¡Whis, iremos a ver al supremo Kaio-sama del 10MO universo!!. ¡¡Tenemos que destruir a Zamasu mientras podamos!!._

_-Supremo: pero si hace eso, Entonces cambiaría el futuro y un mundo nuevo sería creado._

_-Bills: ¡¡¿Y qué? Si no hacemos algo, todos terminaremos siendo asesinados de todas maneras!!.- Gritó molesto._

_-Supremo: bi… bien._

_-Goku: Entonces yo iré también._

_-Black: será mejor que no._

_-Whis: Zamasu está detrás de tú cuerpo, Goku. Si vas a visitarlo ahora, podrías estar en peligro._

_-Bills: de todos modos, este es un asunto entre nosotros los dioses. ¡Ustedes sólo esperen aquí!.- ordenó._

_-Goku: oh, vamos.- replicó._

_-Black: asumo que por mi parecido, tampoco podría ir. Así que no me ofrezco a éste trabajo._

_-Supremo: ¿Qué hay de mí, Bills? ¿Iré con usted?._

_-Bills: no, tengo un trabajo diferente para ti._

_Luego de explicarle sus planes, el señor Bills y el supremo Kaio-sama se fue un poco después. Black y los demás permanecieron en la corporación._

_-Vegeta: Maldición… esto me molesta un poco… digo, si él vio el torneo buscando un cuerpo fuerte, ¿Por qué te eligió a ti sobre mí, Kakaroto?.- reclamó mientras ambos se retiraban._

_-Bulma: ¿Aún sigues compitiendo con él?.- dijo disgustada._

_-Black: la respuesta es más simple de lo que cree. Si mal no recuerdo usted rápidamente fue derrotado por Hit, pero Son Goku casi lo derrotó._

_-Vegeta: agh… ni me lo recuerdes. Además fue ese tipo Monaka el que ganó de todos modos._

_-Black: creo que comprendo su decisión.- dijo sabiendo el secreto de Bills -. (Su mente): aunque creo que si lo intento pero luego se dio cuenta de su error._

_En seguida los tres entraron a el complejo, luego de un rato se toparon con Pilaf._

_-Pilaf: ¡Oh mi señora!. ¡Hemos terminado de acumular combustible para la máquina del tiempo!.- dijo con el tanque de cristal cilíndrico en sus manos._

_-Bulma: ¡Ah gracias!._

_-Goku: ¡Oh! ¿Entonces podemos ir ahora? ¿ Listos para ir, Vegeta? ¿Trunks?.- dijo con entusiasmo._

_-Trunks: ¡Si!. ¡Estoy listo para ir!, ¡Listos cuando ustedes lo estén, Papá, Goku!._

_-Bulma: ugh, no me sorprende que los saiyajins se hayan extinguido._

_-Black: me sorprendería si no fuera un saiyajin._

_-Bulma: Si esto sale bien o no… quiero que vuelvas cuanto antes, Trunks._

_-Trunks: ¡Bien, entendido!._

_Unos minutos después, en el patio trasero. Trunks, Vegeta y Goku estaban subiendo a la máquina del tiempo._

_-Vegeta: ¿Recordaste traer las semillas del ermitaño, Kakaroto?._

_-Goku: ¡Si, por supuesto!.- dijo mostrando la pequeña bolsa de tela._

_-Bulma: ¡¡Tengan cuidado chicos!!._

_-Trunks (n): ¡Tú puedes hermano!._

_-Black: ¡No sé arriesguen, no creo que esto sea tan fácil como parece!._

_-Goku: ¡Claro!. ¡Volveremos!._

_En seguida cerraron la cabina y pusieron en marcha el motor._

_-Mai: ¡¡Será mejor que lo hagan!!.- Gritó antes de que desaparecieran._

_.- luego de un rato -._

_El señor Bills, el supremo Kaio-sama y Whis arribaron a la corporación cápsula he ingresaron al complejo para buscar a Black y Bulma._

_-Supremo: ¡¡¿Qué? ¿Goku y los demás ya se fueron?!!._

_-Bulma: si… hice lo que pude para detenerlos pero no me escucharon._

_-Bills: Maldición… esos idiotas. Y tú Black ¿Por qué no los detuviste?._

_-Black: lo que ellos hagan, no es de mi incumbencia. Si ellos quieren irse que lo hagan._

_Bills iba a replicar pero fue detenido por el supremo Kaio-sama._

_-Supremo: señor Bills, no creo que sea el momento...- el dios se calmó -. Black, tenías razón._

_-Black: razón en que ¿Exactamente?._

_-Supremo: sobre el compañero de Black Goku._

_-Black: rara vez me equivoco en cuanto a esto de comportamiento se refiere. Pero ya es muy tarde, los saiyajins ya se fueron al futuro y no creo que tarden en regresar mal heridos. Por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es: esperar a que regresen._

_.- unos minutos después -._

_Black estaba esperando el regreso de Goku y Vegeta al igual que Bulma, Whis, Bills y el supremo Kaio-sama. De repente Trunks niño entro corriendo._

_-Trunks (n): ¡Mamá, la máquina del tiempo regreso!._

_En seguida todos salieron para recibirlos, Black se adelantó y espero a que la cabina se abriera para subir y ayudar a Goku y Vegeta._

_-Black: ¿Y Trunks?.- cuestionó sujetando a Vegeta._

_-Goku: se quedó a distraerlos._

_-Black: ya veo.- dijo de forma fría e indiferente._

_-Bulma: ¡Goku…!.- dijo al verlos._

_-Trunks (n): ¡¡¡Papá!!!.- grito en shock._

_-Bulma: ¡¡¡Trunks!!!.- grito al percatarse que él no salió._

_Tras el gritó solo salió un gato negro, desconcertando y confundiendo a Bulma._

_-Black: él no se encuentra._

_Una vez adentro, Goku y Vegeta comieron una semilla del ermitaño para recuperar sus energías y sanar sus heridas._

_-Bulma: que bueno que dejaste algunas semillas aquí… pero ahora… sólo nos quedan 4._

_Black en seguida metió su mano a su chaqueta sacando su bolsa con semillas._

_-Black: 7.- dijo para después lanzarle la bolsa a Bulma quien la atrapó._

_-Bulma: ¿Desde cuándo tienes esto?._

_-Black: el maestro Karin no es el único con plantíos de semillas del ermitaño… y ahora, ¿Qué piensan hacer para derrotar a Black?._

_-Goku: voy a aprender el mafuba… y luego volveré allá._

_-Bulma: si vas a regresar, tomara un día entero para recolectar el combustible suficiente para la máquina del tiempo._

_-Vegeta: Kakaroto… Bastardo… aún sabiendo todo eso, dejaste a Trunks.- dijo molesto._

_-Bulma: Vegeta, estoy segura de que no tuvo ninguna otra opción. Así fueron las cosas._

_-Goku: de verdad… lo siento….- dijo arrepentido -. Pero ahora que lo pienso… Aunque tarde un día entero en reunir el combustible, cuando regresemos ¿No podríamos regresar al mismo día en el que nos fuimos?._

_-Black: no te aceleres… eso es imposible._

_-Goku: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?.- pregunto confundido._

_-Bulma: es una máquina del tiempo pero no los lleva al futuro, sino a un mundo alternó. Fue la configuración original la que nos conectó con ese mundo._

_-Black: cambiarla seguramente les llevará a un mundo diferente. Será muy poco probable, es decir, casi imposible que regresen al mismo mundo, y de lograrlo les tardaría años. Sería muy tarde para entonces, muy probablemente Black Goku y Zamasu ya habrían llegado a nuestro mundo._

_-Bulma: es correcto… además de eso… en realidad… nuestra conexión con ese mundo se está volviendo mucho más débil. Pase lo que pase, el próximo viaje que hagan será el último. No podrán volver al futuro de Trunks otra vez.- dijo con seriedad._

_-Trunks (n): imposible._

_-Whis: no puedo creerlo._

_-Goku: no puede ser._

_Dijeron todos igual de sorprendidos. En ese momento el supremo Kaio-sama se levantó golpeando la mesa. (Si quieren entender mejor lean el manga, a mí me da flojera dar una explicación detallada. Eso y no quiero hacer muy largo el capítulo)._

_-Bills: ¿Qué pasa supremo Kaio-sama?._

_-Supremo: ah nada… sólo recordé la promesa que le hice a Gowasu-sama. Pero ahora debo informarle de nuestra situación, así que iré al 10MO universo._

_-Whis: ya veo. Probablemente esta muy preocupado por su discípulo, así que deberías ir con él.._

_-Supremo: entendido.- dijo para después retirarse._

_-Black: lo lamento pero debo retirarme. Con su permiso.- sin esperar respuesta llevo sus dedos a su frente para después retirarse._

_.- planeta sagrado -._

_Black entró a su cabaña donde tomo su mochila (la de las esferas). Después se tele-transportó al décimo aniversario._

_.- planeta sagrado / 10MO universo -._

_Black apeteció frente a la puerta por detrás del supremo Kaio-sama._

_-Black: supremo.- de inmediato, el supremo volteó atrás para ver a Black._

_-Supremo: ¿Qué haces aquí?._

_-Black: eh estado con ustedes desde los 9, conozco cuando planea algo loco y no pienso dejarlo hacerlo usted sólo._

_-Supremo: (suspiro) bien, pero sólo haz lo que te diga.- se dio la vuelta y tocó la puerta, al poco tiempo la puerta fue abierta._

_-Gowasu: supremo Kaio-sama.- mira a Black -. ¿Quién es él?._

_-Black: permítame presentarme.- hace saludo de respeto japonés -. Mi nombre es Black, y soy el ex pupilo del supremo Kaio-sama del séptimo universo._

_-Gowasu: ¿Ex pupilo?.- pregunto confundido._

_-Supremo: larga historia. ¿Podemos pasar?._

_-Gowasu: ah sí._

_En seguida el supremo Kaio-sama y Black ingresaron al palacio, luego el supremo le explicó lo sucedido a Gowasu._

_-supremo: y eso es lo que está ocurriendo._

_-Gowasu: no puede ser, ¿Cómo es qué Zamasu pudo hacer eso?.- se cuestionó melancólico._

_-Supremo: eso no importa, ahora debemos ir al futuro a salvar a Trunks._

_-Black: es ahora que uso mi carta maestra.- dijo caminando unos metros para poner su mochila en el suelo._

_-Supremo: ¿De qué hablas?._

_-Gowasu: ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto refiriéndose al contenido de la mochila._

_-Black: sólo algo que me ayudará._

_Abrió la mochila y metió la mano para después darles un poco de energía (la suficiente para sólo recuperar las energías de las esferas). Dio unos pasos atrás para después dar un suspiro._

_-Black: sólo tranquilos….- alza los brazos -. ¡¡Sal de ahí Sheng Long y cúmpleme mis deseos!!._

_En seguida un rayo de energía salió de la mochila al mismo tiempo que el cielo se obscureció, el rayo se convirtió en un dragón y el ambiente se sintió más pesado por el gran poder de Sheng Long._

_-Supremo: ¿Esa es tu carta maestra?._

_-Black: correcto._

_-Sheng Long: dígame, ¿Cuáles son sus deseos, amo?._

_-Supremo: ¿Amo?, ¿Eres su creador?._

_-Black: fue un accidente su creación… deseó ser un supremo Kaio-sama por 24 horas._

_-Gowasu: ¡¡¿Qué?!!._

_-Sheng Long: como deseé.- dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos._

_Black fue cubierto por un aura durante segundo para después desaparecer._

_-Black: gracias, puedes retirarte._

_En seguida Sheng Long regreso a las esferas, Black camino a la mochila y de ahí saco un pequeño estuche, lo abrió y saco dos pendientes potara color negro para después ponérselos._

_-Black: no creía que lo dejaría ir sólo, no lo haría. Black es demasiado fuerte, podría matarlos.- termino de ponerse los arcillos y guardo el estuche en la mochila -. Creo que es hora de irnos._

_En seguida el supremo Kaio-sama, invoco la pequeña caja de anillos y se colocó uno de ellos para después hacer desaparecer la caja._

_-Supremo: ¿Sabes que debes hacer?._

_-Black: si, lo sé._

_-Supremo: bien, iremos 17 años en el futuro._

_En seguida todos juntaron los puños derechos y se concentraron para tele-transportarse._

_.- Futuro de Trunks -._

_Los tres aparecieron en el planeta sagrado del décimo universo. Para después tele-transportarse a la tierra. Una vez llegaron vieron como Black Goku ssj rose acababa de lanzar un potente ataque a Trunks. El ataque impacto creando una potente explosión, la cual se tranquilizó luego de unos segundos._

_-Mai (f): ¡¡¡Trunks!!!.- gritó impactada._

_-Black Goku: je je je… una molestia menos._

_-¿?: Más bien, una molestia más._

_La nube de humo se disipo mostrando a Black en súper saiyajin Blue frente a Trunks quien sólo ocultaba su ki._

_-Black Goku: ¿Quién eres tú?.- dijo descendiendo._

_-Black: Trunks… resguárdate con tu amiga.- enseguida un aura azul celeste apareció en la mano derecha para después convertirse en una espada. Llevo su mano al su costado izquierdo para después desaparecer, de inmediato el suelo se agrietó y una ráfaga de aire muy potente salió disparada en dirección a Black Goku. La ráfaga azotó contra el dios con el cuerpo robado quien no se movió luego Black apareció detrás de Black Goku._

_Luego de un segundo la sangre comenzó a brotar del cuello de Black Goku, quien cayó al suelo y su cabeza rodó por el suelo. Zamasu quedó anonadado por lo sucedido al igual que Trunks y Mai._

_-Mai (f): lo asesino.- la chica estaba perpleja mirando fijamente a Black._

_-Black: supremos, llévenselos.- dijo quitándose los arcillos -. Y Trunks, guárdame esto.- dijo arrojándole los arcillos.-_

_Trunks los atrapó, luego el supremo y Gowasu se llevaron a Trunks y a Mai. La espada de ki de Black se transformó en un mazo._

_-Black: bien, acabemos con esto._

_Rápidamente se abalanzó a Zamasu y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le lanzó un golpe a la cabeza con el mazo. Rápidamente el mazo se cambió a la mano izquierda de Black quien dio un giro para darle un potente golpe con la parte inferior del mango en el estómago, en seguida le dio un golpe vertical con el mazo justo en la mandíbula. Llevo su rodilla derecha al pecho para darle una potente patada que lo mando a volar._

_.- Mientras tanto -._

_Gowasu y el supremo Kaio-sama aparecieron junto a Trunks y Mai a varios kilómetros de la batalla. *Bang, Bang, Bang… Bang* se escucharon potentes golpes para después ver algo volar a gran velocidad estrellándose contra los edificios._

_-Trunks (f): es increíble. Ellos fueron un problema para papá y Son Goku, pero para Black no son nada._

_-Supremo: ese es Black, siempre a tenido un poder mucho mayor que Vegeta y Son Goku._

_-Mai: ¿Pero como piensa acabarlo, si es inmortal?._

_-Trunks: no lo sé._

_-Supremo: hace años tuvimos un enemigo que también era inmortal, renacía de sus restos._

_-Trunks: ¿Y como lo derrotaron?._

_-Supremo: Black lo acabo con un solo ataque, no dejó ningún rastro._

_-Mai/Trunks: ¡¡¿Qué?!!.- Gritaron anonadados._

_.- con Black -._

_El híbrido seguía de cerca a Zamasu, rápidamente se posiciono encima para darle un potente golpe con el mazo aplastando su estómago contra el suelo y haciendo que escupiera bastante sangre. El impacto creo un enorme cráter en el suelo._

_-Black: mm… Para ser inmortal eres sumamente vulnerable.-. dijo transformando su mazo en una lanza y aplicó presión para atravesar a Zamasu._

_-Zamasu: ¡Agh…! ¡¡Maldito!!.- Gritó lanzando un ataque de ki a Black quién rápidamente dio un salto esquivando._

_Su lanza se transformó en una kriss vector y comenzó a disparar, cada bala que impactaba en Zamasu creaba una explosión. De forma individual las balas de ki hacían poco daño en comparación con una esfera de ki, pero en disparó continuó las balas son mucho más efectivas que una esfera de ki, eso debido a su cadencia de disparo._

_Black aterrizó y convirtió la vector en un guante con la cuchilla de una katana (totalmente de ki), se abalanzó dándole un gancho en el estómago seguido a esto el guante se trasladó a su mano izquierda para darle un gancho en la cara, se trasladó a la mano derecha para darle un potente gancho en la cara y rápidamente se trasladó a su mano izquierda creando una lanza de doble filo. Dio medio giro y le clavó la lanza en el estómago, rápidamente le dio una patada en la rodilla para que se le fuera hacia atrás rompiéndosela (lamento está parte pero no supe cómo explicarlo)._

_La lanza desapareció y sujeto a Zamasu con la mano izquierda para darle un rodillazo derecho seguido de un potente gancho derecho mandándolo a estrellarse. A los pocos segundos Zamasu se levantó con sus heridas curadas._

_-Zamasu: no importa cuánto me dañes, yo volveré a regenerarme._

_-Black: tu inmortalidad no es absoluta, tiene un límite y si sobrepasas ese límite morirás._

_-Zamasu: estás mintiendo._

_-Black: hmph Majin Buu también era inmortal, adivina quién lo derrotó._

_-Zamasu: no… te equivocas, Majin Buu no era inmortal. Un ser inmortal no puede ser asesinado.- trataba de negar lo que Black le decía._

_-Black: en este mundo no existe la inmortalidad absoluta. Solamente necesito acabar contigo y no dejar rastros._

_-Zamasu: ¡¡No… no es cierto!!. ¡¡ ¡¡No pude ser cierto!!.- gritó molesto preparándose para atacar -. Y te lo voy a demostrar.- Rápidamente se abalanzó creando su cuchilla de ki lanzándole un ataque en la caza a Black quién lo esquivó sin dificultades -. ¿Qué?.- volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo, desesperadamente comenzó atacar pero no hubo resultado alguno -. ¡¡Maldito mortal, deja de burlarte!!.- gritó lanzando una estocada al pecho de Black quien lo esquivó girando a la izquierda para después poner su mano izquierda en la espalda de Zamasu y empujarlo._

_Zamasu cayó al suelo, rodó por este hasta que se reincorporo sólo para recibir una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar de vuelta al principio. Zamasu cayó justo en el principio y poco después Black apareció con la tele-transportación. Zamasu se levantó para abalanzase a Black con su cuchilla en la mano._

_-Zamasu: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.- intento apuñalar a Black pero este desapareció justo en el último momento. Reapareció detrás de Zamasu dándole un potente codazo en los cervicales haciéndolo caer. Rápidamente alzó sus manos a sus costados a la altura de los hombros._

_-Black: ¡Apocalips…!.- esferas de ki aparecieron en ambas de sus manos. Zamasu desapareció y reapareció detrás de Black tratando de cortar a Black de un tajo, Black desapareció y reapareció 2 metros detrás de Zamasu -. ¡¡Flaaaash!!.- Gritó posicionando sus manos al frente juntando las muñecas, así como, ambos dedos pulgares y meñiques. Una potente ráfaga de ki atrapó a Zamasu dejándolo sin escapatoria._

_-Zamasu: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!._

_-Black: ¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaa!!!!.- rápidamente la ráfaga de ki incremento su tamaño y poder._

_-Zamasu: ¡¡No pude seeer!!.- gritó mientras era desintegrado._

_Luego de unos segundos Black dejo de lanzar su ataque, estaba agotado por la gran cantidad de energía que expulsó. Regresó a su estado base mientras respiraba pesadamente. Mantuvo sus manos en la misma posición por 3 segundos para después colocarlos a sus costados._

_-Nota: si se preguntan, Black no se había des transformado hasta esté momento. Si, Black es y era más fuerte que Black Goku pero decidió matarlo rápido y torturar un poco a Zamasu._

_En eso los demás llegaron al lugar._

_-Black: pueden dejar de preocuparse… supremo Kaio-sama, ¿Podría hacerme un favor?._

_-Supremo: ¿Si?._

_-Black: podría regresar al pasado y traer mi mochila._

_-Supremo: si… vuelvo en un momento._

_-Trunks: ¿Mochila?._

_-Black: es algo que podría darles una ayuda. Trunks podrías devolverme mis potara._

_-Trunks: ¿He? Por supuesto.- le entrega los potara y Black procede a ponérselos -. Black…._

_-Black: no lo agradezcas, no es necesario.- luego mira a Gowasu-sama, quien se estaba acercando -. Supremo Gowasu, no hace falta pedir disculpas. Lo que Zamasu hizo no fue su culpa._

_-Gowasu: ¿Cómo sabe qué…?._

_-Black: su postura y su mirada. Baja su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, y su mirada dice lo mismo. No importa cuánto se culpé. Zamasu era un total y completo psicópata, sin importar cuanto intentará enderezarlo, el al final hubiera puesto su plan en marcha. No había nada que pudiera hacer._

_-Gowasu: aún así, sigo sintiendo que pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo._

_-Black: nunca será fácil, pero creo que debería tener más cuidado al momento de escoger un pupilo. Mire su conducta no sus cualidades._

_-Gowasu: eso se parece a lo que el señor Bills me dijo._

_-Black: ¿En serio?._

_En ese momento El supremo Kaio-sama regreso con la mochila. Black la tomo y se apartó de los demás, dejo la mochila en el suelo y hizo lo mismo que en el planeta degradado del décimo universo, sólo que se transformó primero antes de hacerlo. Se apartó e invoco a Sheng Long._

_-Sheng Long: ¿Cuáles son sus deseos?._

_-Trunks: unas esferas del dragón… ¡Significa que podremos revivir a todos!.- exclamó alegré y contagiando a Mai._

_-Black: lo lamento Trunks, pero estas esferas no poseen esa capacidad._

_-Trunks: oh ya veo.- el saiyajin decayó un poco ante la respuesta._

_-Black: sin embargo, puedo hacer algunas cosas por ustedes… ¡Deseo que el planeta sea totalmente reconstruido!._

_-Sheng Long: como deseé.- Brillaron sus ojos y todo se reconstruyó al instante._

_-Mai: ¡Increíble!._

_-Black: ¡Mi siguiente deseó es que haya suficiente comida para todos los mortales en este mundo!._

_-Sheng Long: como usted diga._

_De inmediato frente a todos los mortales aún vivos cayeron varias cápsulas llenas de comida, la cantidad de comida dependía de el tamaño de sus familias y especie a la que pertenezcan._

_-Sheng Long: ¿Cuál es su último deseó?._

_-Black: sana las heridas y enfermedades de todos._

_-Sheng Long: como usted ordené.- sus ojos brillaron, al instante las heridas de Trunks y Mai fueron restauradas -. Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.- dijo para volver a las esferas._

_-Black: no agradezcan._

_En seguida todos se presentaron, decidieron comer un poco, excepto los supremos ya que por lo que tengo entendido estos no necesitan comer. Durmieron y esperaron al regreso de Goku y Vegeta, quienes quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido al momento de sus llegada._

_-Goku: ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Todo estaba en ruinas._

_-Black: larga historia._

_-Vegeta: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Creí que no querías venir._

_-Black: eso no importa, lo que importa es que ambos Zamasu's están muertos._

_-Goku: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo?._

_-Trunks: yo les explico.- Luego de la explicación -. Y eso es lo que sucedió._

_-Goku: ya veo._

_-Vegeta: ¿así que tú derrotaste a Black?._

_-Black: no pienso pelear con ustedes, si eso es lo que insinúa.- dijo con disgusto -. Será mejor regresar al pasado. Ya me estoy sintiendo incómodo por haber viajado al futuro. Trunks, creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí. Si regresas al pasado, seguramente no podrás regresar aquí. Supremos kaios, asumo que ustedes pueden regresar por su cuenta.- ambos asintieron._

_Después Goku y Vegeta se despidieron y subieron a la nave, Black tomo su mochila y guardo sus potara._

_-Black: Trunks, toma.- dijo entregándole dos hojas de papel._

_-Trunks (f): ¿Qué es esto?._

_-Black: puede que te ayude a incrementar tu fuerza. No agradezcas, puede que no volvamos a vernos._

_-Trunks: ¿Qué harán con la máquina del tiempo?._

_-Black: seguramente será destruida ya que es una amenaza a el espacio-tiempo y una violación a las leyes galácticas._

_-Goku: ¡hey Black, debemos irnos!._

_Black subió a la máquina del tiempo y rápidamente se fueron. Trunks abrió las hojas, la primera eran instrucciones detalladas para lograr el súper saiyajin dios y el súper saiyajin Blue; además de el migate no gokui. El revés eran instrucciones para aprender la tele-transportación tipo kai-kai. La segunda era una nota:_

_"En el laboratorio de tu madre encontrarás un archivo en una USB que detalla el proceso de fabricación de una máquina del tiempo, así como la manera más eficaz de producir su combustible._

_Posdata: si no hay tiempo, ve al planeta sagrado del 12VO universo. Ahí se encuentra una máquina del tiempo que fue creada por otro mortal; la configuración para viajar al pasado también está en la USB, al igual que las coordenadas del planeta sagrado del 12VO universo."_

_(Para este punto, los supremos kaios también se han ido)._

_.- presente / corporación cápsula -._

_Los saiyajins aterrizaron y salieron de la máquina._

_-Bulma: ¿Y Trunks?.- cuestionó al no verlo._

_-Black: se quedó, no debía arriesgarse a quedarse atrapado en este tiempo._

_-Bulma: lo comprendo._

_En ese momento Black convirtió la máquina en una cápsula, la tomo, y como si esperará a que Bills se la quitará, dejo la mano abierta._

_-Bills: yo me quedaré con esto.- toma la cápsula -. Es una amenaza a las leyes galácticas._

_-Bulma: ¡¡Oiga…!!._

_-Black: déjelo. Será mejor que deje que se la quede, si no quiere que la eliminen por romper las leyes galácticas._

_Bulma tragó saliva para después retirarse, al igual que Bills y Whis._

_-Black: creo que tendrá que seguir buscando a alguien que juegue con el rey de todo, señor Goku._

_-Goku: ni me lo recuerdes, aún no tengo a alguien en mente._

_-Black: bueno. Sin más, Me retiro.- dijo para poner sus dedos en su frente._

_-Goku: hasta pronto._

_En seguida Black desapareció para después seguir empacando algunas cosas. Luego de 30 minutos se tele-transportó al planeta del dios de la destrucción (con sus cosas)._

_-Black: Whis-Sama.- dijo haciendo saludo._

_-Whis: suponía que llegarías. probablemente no cambiaste de opinión y no les mencionaste a los demás sobre tu partida._

_-Black: no veo porque, apenas si los conozco._

_-Whis: (suspiro) no cambiarás. Sigues sintiendo tan egoísta como cuando nos conocimos._

_-Black: prefiero el término: individualista. Es una palabra que suena más ligera…. Pero bien, ¿Podríamos irnos?._

_-Whis: si, pero antes resuélveme está pregunta: ¿Por qué eres así? Y no me des la misma respuesta que Trunks, se que la mayor parte es mentira._

_-Black: (suspiro) Bien…he perdido la confianza en los demás. La gran mayoría de los que he conocido me explotaban por su beneficio o me dan la espalda cuando cometo un error o ya no les soy necesario. Excepto ando: el supremo Kaio-sama, Kibito y usted… el supremo y Kibito se aprovecharon de mí en mi pasado, pero fue por si ocurría una catástrofe pudieran tener apoyo. Es por ello que no me molesta… puedo entender sus razones.- agacha la cabeza y aprieta el puño frente a su cara -. Muchos me han herido tanto que el sólo sonreír me hace sentir un maldito gusano; un sucio y repugnante esclavo que sólo sirve para obedecer órdenes y arrebatar las vidas de inocentes con la finalidad de engrandecer el ego se su amo.- explicó molesto en esa última parte._

_-Whis: bien, comprendo._

_-Black: ¿Ya podemos irnos?._

_En seguida ambos partieron y al cabo de una hora llegaron a su destino. Black, sin decir nada comenzó a separarse de Whis._

_-Whis: Black.- el saiyajin se detuvo -. Hasta la próxima._

_-Black: hasta pronto.- en seguida Whis se fue de regresó._

_Black encendió su aura y voló hacia su casa. Llegando tomo dos valijas de el closet y se dirigió en dirección a los dormitorios, paso de ellos un metro y medio para entrar a un elevador. El elevador tenía un teclado con botones numerados del 0 al 9. Ingreso un código "2406" y el elevador bajo, luego de unos pocos segundos las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un pequeño pasillo que llegaba a una puerta de bodega de alta seguridad. La puerta era circular hecha del mismo material de la espada que Black le dio a Celestia._

_El saiyajin puso su mano en un lector de huellas y los seguros se quitaron, acto seguido el saiyajin abrió la puerta. Dentro de la bóveda habían pilas de lingotes de los cuatro metales que los ponys encontraron. Black abrió las valijas y comenzó a meter lingotes de los 4 metales, llenó las dos valijas con un peso de 300 kilogramos cada una._

_Salió de la bóveda, la cerró y subió para después dejar las valijas y dirigirse a la sala de jardinería para recolectar algunas semillas del ermitaño, comió una y regreso a la entrada para esperar a que fuera de noche. Una vez fueron las 3 a.m. tomó sus cosas y se tele-transportó._

_.- Canterlot / Castillo de Canterlot -._

_Black apareció dentro de la sala del portal, colocó su mano sobre el espejo y transfirió un poco de su ki abriendo el portal. De una a una arrojo sus valijas para después cruzar, tomo sus cosas y regresó a la casa, donde pasó la noche._

_.- al día siguiente -._

_Black se despertó, salió de su casa y se fue caminando al centro de la ciudad donde se quedó parado frente al portón de una mansión. Toco el timbre y de inmediato se escucho una voz preveniente de intercomunicador._

_-¿?: Identifíquese.- era una voz grave y áspera proveniente de un hombre._

_-Black: K. Black._

_-¿?: ¿Cuál es el asunto de su visita?._

_-Black: quisiera hablar con el señor Arrow._

_-¿?: Permítame un momento…… puede pasar._

_El portón se abrió y Black ingreso, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y entro. El pasillo era largo y llevaba a varias habitaciones, entro a la primera habitación a la derecha. Era una ostentosa sala, había un candelabro de oro y diamantes, sillones de cuero para al menos 6 personas (ambos con forma de L), una pequeña mesa de oro y cristal, una mesa de billar, 7 palos de billar bañados en oro y con incrustaciones de diamante guardados en una vitrina, una mesa de poker, y dos grandes vitrinas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas; desde whisky a ron, de vino tinto y claro a Tequila y etc. etc._

_En ese momento el señor Arrow llegó a la sala._

_-Arrow: gustas un poco de alcohol._

_-Black: no, gracias._

_-Arrow: bien, ¿A que debo esta visita?.- dijo sentándose en el sillón._

_-Black: quiero pedir su ayuda para rentar los servicios necesarios para mi casa._

_-Arrow: Black, se que sabes que no puedo ayudarte en eso._

_-Black: quiero que le pida a mi padre que rente los servicios, no que usted los rente._

_-Arrow: ah a eso te referías… no, no haré eso._

_-Black: disculpe._

_-Arrow: no, lo haré. Eso es un asunto que tu debes resolver con tú padre. Sé que no te gusta la idea pero tienes que hacerlo. ¿Alguna cosa más?._

_-Black: no, no eso es todo._

_-Arrow: de acuerdo._

_Black dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomo y miro una foto supremo está. En la foto estaba Arrow, Shadow y la esposa de Arrow quien le resultó familiar a Black._

_-Black: ¿Violet Perl…? ¿Su esposa era Violet Perl?.- dijo sorprendido._

_-Arrow: así es… ¿Por qué…? ¿La conoces?._

_-Black: algo así… ¿Hace cuánto fue asesinada?._

_-Arrow: 5 años, un mes después de que Red entrara de forma oficial en la Black list._

_-Black: lo lamento, se que no soy responsable por lo que mi hermano hace o ha hecho, pero lo lamento._

_-Arrow: no te preocupes, ya lo superé._

_-Black: pero no su hijo._

_-Arrow: no, él no… no puede vivir en el pasado por siempre, algún día tendrá que abrir los ojos._

_-Black: ¿Y si no lo hace…? Cuando una persona no es capaz de superar el trauma o arrepentimiento comienza a asignar culpas con el fin de lidiar mejor con el trauma. A veces esas personas no asignan culpas de forma racional ni tampoco son capaces de perdonar o admitir que se equivoca._

_-Arrow: como tú y tu padre._

_-Black: no, lo que pasó entre mi padre y yo es cosa diferente. Mi padre si me hizo daño físico y emocional; usted no tenía forma de saber lo que mi hermano haría y su hijo lo culpa de una forma injusta por tomar esa decisión._

_-Arrow: sólo por pocos azotes y mucho entrenamiento no puedes odiarlo tanto, eso es un odio irracional._

_-Black: ¿Y usted que sabe lo que sufrí?._

_-Arrow: tu padre nos lo contó todo. Sé que te azotó algunas veces, te daba comida quemada, te insultaba y te explotaba laboralmente._

_-Black: déjeme hacerle una pregunta: Si todo eso fuera verdad, ¿Por qué intento matarme cuando escapé…?._

_-Arrow: el quiso detenerte no matarte._

_-Black: usted no sabe nada de lo que él me hizo, lo que usted sabe es sólo una mínima parte de lo que me pasa dentro de esa casa._

_-Arrow: ¿Seguro que tu mente no fabricó esos recursos?._

_-Black: ¡¿Y por qué diablos mi mente haría eso…?! La mente distorsiona y suprime recuerdos para protegerse, no crea recuerdos para causarse más daño._

_-Arrow: ….. creo que es mejor cambiar de tema._

_-Black: si, es lo mejor. No quiero seguir hablando de ese bastardo._

_-Arrow: sabes Black, algún día tendrás que hablar de lo que pasó dentro de esa casa… de lo contrario tu estado emocional solo empeorará.- le aconsejo un tanto preocupado por el chico._

_-Black: creí que cambiaríamos de tema.- cruzando los brazos._

_-Arrow: bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?._

_-Black no lo sé, cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con mi padre o lo sucedido antes de mi quinto año de vida._

_-Arrow: ¿Te quedarás de forma permanente o solo es temporal?._

_-Black: será de forma permanente, quiero estudiar un poco para así en el futuro emprender mi propio negocio totalmente legítimo y sin vínculo alguno con mi padre y mis hermanos._

_-Arrow: si se trata de seguridad cibernética me servirían tus servicios._

_-Black: no pienso dedicarme a la ciberseguridad, ni nada que tenga que ver con armas o asesoría en defensa personal de cualquier tipo._

_-Arrow: qué pena, podrías hacer mucho dinero con esos trabajos._

_-Black: no pienso realizar trabajos que le ayuden a reclutar y entrenar más hombres._

_-Arrow: si piensas quedarte de forma permanente. ¿Tienes pensado buscar una chica y sentar cabeza? Por qué si es así, puedo presentarte a una sobrina de mi difunta esposa. Su nombre es Starlight Glimmer, vive en Nueva York city, es lista, linda y atlética; no tiene expediente criminal y no está relacionada con el mundo criminal, además, es sólo dos meses más joven que tú._

_-Black: no pienso buscar pareja, gracias… desconocía que su difunta esposa tuviera hermanas._

_-Arrow: no tiene, es hija de una prima suya por parte de su padre. Pero si tiene dos hermanos y dos hermanastros._

_-Black: ¿hermanastros? No sabía que sus padres se separaron._

_-Arrow: ¿Se pararse? Sus padres no se separaron. Su padre murió de cáncer de pulmón, era fumador desde los 12._

_-Black: ya veo… ¿Y tiene contacto con la familia de su esposa?._

_-Arrow: visitó a sus dos hermanastros en el cementerio cada aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa, sus hermanos no poseen contacto conmigo desde el día de nuestra boda._

_-Black: Entonces no… ¿Y su hijo?._

_-Arrow: está en la escuela._

_-Black: ¿En cuál estudia?._

_-Arrow: en la preparatoria Crystal. Hablando de escuelas, ¿A cual escuela ingresaras? Crystal o Trottingham._

_-Black: ninguna. Ambas son muy exigentes y yo deseo un poco de libertad para así poder relajarme un poco._

_-Arrow: las escuelas no son para relajarse son para aprender._

_-Black: ¿y que cosa podría aprender? Ya conozco mucho de lo que enseñan en esas escuelas._

_-Arrow: ¿Entonces para que quieres estudiar?._

_-Black: para tener una constancia que valide algún grado de estudios._

_-Arrow: ¿Y para eso quieres perder años de vida? Mejor me hubieras pedido ayuda y así hubieras podido crear tu empresa o negocio. No necesitas una constancia, tu hermano no estaba estudiando cuando creo su empresa con ayuda de tu padre. Si sabes de qué hablo ¿Verdad?._

_-Black: si, ya estoy enterado de la multibillonaria empresa de teléfonos celulares de gama alta que compite al nivel de grandes como: Samsung y Apple, llamada Principal Tecnology, PT por sus siglas._

_-Arrow: veo que si estás informado._

_-Black: Esa es su pantalla, ¿Verdad?._

_-Arrow: es correcto. Pero regresando a lo de la escuela, ¿Cuál es la escuela a la que ingresaras?._

_-Black: Canterlot, seguramente._

_-Arrow: ¿Canterlot…? ¿Acaso estás buscando llamar la atención? Si vas a una escuela como esa los rumores se esparcirán rápidamente, en menos de una semana todos en Canterlot city sabrán de tu regreso y un mes todo criminal en estados unidos._

_-Black: ya están muy enterados._

_-Arrow: ¿De qué estás hablando?._

_-Black: grabaron un fragmento de lo sucedido conmigo y Red, salió en las noticias._

_-Arrow: ¿Cómo lo sabes?._

_-Black: lo vi en las televisiones de una tienda de venta de electrodomésticos._

_-Arrow: ¿Fuiste a una tienda de electrodomésticos?._

_-Black: no lo vi desde el ventanal._

_-Arrow: ¿Entonces todos saben que Red es un saiyajin?._

_-Black: no, Red no apareció en el vídeo. En el video sólo yo aparecí y a una chica de Canterlot._

_-Arrow: ¿No apareció?, ¿Qué mostraba el vídeo?._

_-Black: a mi recibiendo un golpe de la demonio saiyajin y dándole un golpe dejándola inconsciente, poco después se cortó la grabación._

_-Arrow: ¿demonio saiyajin? ¿De qué hablas?._

_-Black: larga historia._

_-Arrow: (mira su reloj) Bien, creo que eso es todo. Tengo que ir a trabajar._

_-Black: De acuerdo. si me disculpa, me retiro._

_Después Black caminó más se detuvo antes de salir de la sala._

_-Black: gracias por su tiempo._

_Ya una vez dichas estás palabras se retiró de la propiedad y caminó en dirección al centro comercial, entró a este y subió a el segundo piso para entrar a un pequeño negocio de venta de teléfonos._

_El gerente era un chico de unos 27 años (apariencia a disposición), con un tatuaje de una calavera con un corazón en la boca, en el brazo._

_-¿?: En qué puedo ayudarle joven._

_-Black: quiero saber dónde se encontrará mi padre está noche, su nombre es Kakaroto._

_-¿?: No sé de qué me esta hablando, no conozco a ese hombre._

_-Black: no te hagas el estudio, el tatuaje en su brazo sugiere que eres un hombre de los dead skull._

_-¿?: No señor, me lo puse para que no me molestaran._

_-Black: no soy imbécil, de ser así ya estarías muerto. A los dead skull no les gusta que se hagan pasar por uno de ellos; así que no te hagas el estudio y dime lo que quiero saber._

_-¿?: Bien, pero lo que quieres saber no será barato._

_-Black: no tengo que pagar nada, conozco a tu jefe y a otros 3 hombres de ese mismo mundo. Puedes llamarlos para comprobar, pero cuando les hables diles que el nombre del chico que está pidiendo esa información es K. Black._

_-¿?: De acuerdo, le llamaré a mi jefe.- toma un teléfono y usa el marcado rápido -. Jefe tengo un chico que se rehúsa a pagar, dice que lo conoce…. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Dice que se llama K. Black…. De acuerdo, lo haré.- cuelga el teléfono -.Te salvaste está vez. Tu padre se encontrará esta noche en una taberna llamada diamond tavern en Santa fe, Nuevo México._

_-Black: la próxima no me hagas perder el tiempo.- dijo para después retirarse._

_.- 11 p.m. / Santa fe, Nuevo México / Taberna diamond tavern._

_-Kakaroto: cantinero sírvame otro.- pidió dejando un billete de 100 en la barra._

_En eso se oye la campana de la puerta pero nadie Voltea._

_-Cantinero: aquí tiene.- le entrego el vaso lleno._

_El recién llegado era Black, se dirigió a una mesa donde había un hombre familiar._

_-Black: no me esperaba verlo, señor Arrow._

_-Arrow: que esperabas, es mi taberna. Una de una larga lista de bares y tabernas._

_-Black: si, ambos sabemos que un bar o taberna suya significa territorio del crimen._

_-Arrow: shhh, que no te escuchen. No quiero que los clientes se alteren._

_-Black: si, nada mejor para alterar a los clientes que dos chicas menores de edad bebiendo cerveza._

_-Arrow: eso.- voltea detrás de él -. No es nada, ha habido peores._

_-Black: ¿Cómo un hombre teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica de 15 años en los baños?._

_-Arrow: eso fue hace 13 años._

_-Black: y hace 10, y hace 7, y hace 3, y hace una semana._

_-Arrow: le llamaste a Sangre ¿Verdad?.- dijo un tanto avergonzado._

_-Black: si, espero que seducir chicas de 15 le suba los ánimos._

_-Arrow: chico, no te preocupes. Tengo comprados y chantajeados a hombres dentro de la policía, el FBI, la CIA, seguridad nacional, el gabinete, la fuerza aérea, el gobierno y un gran etcétera._

_-Black: si, eso hace mas seguro su negocio.- dijo sarcásticamente._

_-Arrow: por favor Black, no veas lo malo y disfruta de lo bueno de un lugar cómo esté._

_-Black: si, una taberna clandestina. ¿Si me duermo podría despertar con los pantalones abajo?._

_-Arrow: Black… no me agradan tus bromas.- dijo disgustado._

_-Black: o también podría poner éxtasis en las bebidas de las chicas menores y tener relaciones con ellas, o podría poner mercurio en uno de los bistecs que venden aquí y matar a alguien._

_-Arrow: ya Black… ya entendí el punto, le pediré a seguridad que las saque con delicadeza._

_-Black: usted siempre tomando riesgos innecesarios, señor Arrow._

_-Arrow: a veces eres insoportable, Black._

_Black se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su padre, lo tomo de la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastró por la salida trasera para después arrojarlo contra la pared._

_-Kakaroto: Oye ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?.- dijo mientras se levantaba._

_-Black: se perfectamente quien eres._

_Al oír la voz levantó la mirada para ver a Black._

_-Kakaroto: ¡¿Black?!... Creí que…._

_-Black: no me hagas la noche larga y vayamos al grano… (suspiro) necesito que pagues la renta de los servicios de mi… de tu casa en la que me hospedó._

_-Kakaroto: ¿Estas pidiéndome ayuda?... No creí que vinieras a eso. Más bien, no creí que siquiera vinieras._

_-Black: no quiero saber lo que creías que haría o no, quiero saber si me ayudarás._

_-Kakaroto: hmph ¿Por qué mejor no le pides ayuda a tu madre? Digo, ella estaría muy feliz de ayudarte y verte._

_-Black: ¡¿Estas loco…?! ¡Si hago eso Red se dará cuenta y la matará!. ¡No arriesgaré a mi madre sólo por esto!. ¡No me agrada ni un poco, pero eres mi única opción!._

_-Kakaroto: Entonces, ¿No te importa si Red me mata por ayudarte?._

_-Black: para ser sincero. No, no me importa; es más, me alegraría la vida que así fuera._

_-Kakaroto: ha pero que grosero.- dijo indignado cruzando los brazos._

_-Black: ¡¡¿Qué grosero?!!... ¡¡Si mal no recuerdo tú me escupías cerveza a la cara, en ocasiones me orinabas encima e incluso me insultabas y hacías menos!!. ¡¡Así que no me digas que yo soy grosero que el que ha dicho y hecho peores cosas eres tú!!.- dijo golpeando el pecho de su padre con la punta de su dedo índice_

_-Kakaroto: ¿Y yo que ganó con esto?._

_-Black: ¡¡¿Qué ganas con esto?...!! Lo que ganas es que no te arranqué la cara con mi daga y obtendrás de regreso las escrituras de tu maldita pista de carreras._

_-Kakaroto: no quiero la estúpida pista de carreras. Ni siquiera me gustan los autos, sólo los tengo para presumir mi estatus social._

_-Black: bien, pues solo ganarás que no te arranqué la cara._

_-Kakaroto: te has convertido en un sádico._

_-Black: los niños aprenden de lo que ven y viven en su casa, así que el que sea un sádico es tu culpa._

_-Kakaroto: ah y ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo.- rápidamente Black se puso cara a cara con su padre._

_-Black: ¡¡Si…!! ¡¡La culpa de que sea lo que soy es tuya!! ¿O que…? ¿Mi madre quería que yo fuera un asesino? ¿O acaso quiso que yo tuviera que ver con las torturas y asesinatos que tú le hacías a esas personas?¿Acaso mi madre era quien me azotaba con un látigo hasta que mis vértebras quedarán expuestas?¿Acaso mi madre intento matarme cuando era un bebé, sólo por qué no le gustaba que fuera un amante de la vida?¿Acaso fue mi madre quien me disparó con arma calibre 50?¿ O fue ella quién me llevaba a todas sus misiones para que aprendiera como hacer el trabajo?... ¿He…? Dime… ¿Fue ella?... ¡¡Responde!!._

_-Kakaroto: no, no fue ella.- dijo girando la cara molesto._

_-Black: Entonces no te vengas a hacer la victima conmigo. Que tú no eres el que carga con la responsabilidad de todos aquellos inocentes._

_-Kakaroto: era necesario que murieran, de lo contrario ellos nos hubieran delatado._

_-Black: ¡¡¡Yo solo era un niño…!!! ¡¡¡Yo tuve que quitarles la vida…!!! ¡¡¡Yo tuve que torturarlos, yo tuve que oír cada una de sus súplicas y cada grito de agonía…¡¡¡ ¡¡¡Yo tuve que arrastrar sus cuerpos y llevarlos al horno para incinerarlos…!!! ¡¡¡Yo…¡¡¡ Sólo tenía 2 años y 5 meses cuando todo empezó. ¿Y tú qué hacías…? Sólo te sentabas en una silla para ver que hiciera lo que tú pedías, ¿O me equivoco?. Y si no cumplía tus mandatos me golpeabas, me encadenabas al patio y me azotabas con el látigo… o me encadenabas en el patio y me usabas como costal de box… y esta es mi favorita: me golpeabas, me encadenabas a una silla junto a la víctima, me ponías un paño en la boca, me clavabas un clavo de acero en cada pierna, me tirabas agua y me electrocutabas, después me golpeabas otra vez y electrocutabas; una y otra vez repetías el ciclo hasta que cayera inconsciente… y si lloraba incrementabas la fuerza de los azotes, golpes y/o descargas… Dime, ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone…? ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de buscarme y decir "lo siento" esperando que todo quede en el pasado?... Y lo peor. Todos creen que yo soy el que se equivoca al no darte una oportunidad sólo por qué tú no les dijiste todo a los demás… ellos creen que solo fueron unos pocos azotes, mala alimentación, explotación laboral y muchos entrenamientos._

_-Kakaroto: Black… yo….- dijo arrepentido._

_-Black: ¡¡¡Cállate…!!! Sólo quiero que muevas la cabeza para decir sí o no. No quiero oír que una sola palabra salga de tu boca… ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?._

_Kakaroto con la cabeza baja afirmó su colaboración._

_-Black: eso es todo lo que quería._

_Black se marchó lleno de ira, a los pocos segundos los guardias sacaron a dos chicas menores de edad por la muerta trasera._

_.- al día siguiente -._

_El saiyajin tomo el teléfono de la Black list y hizo una llamada._

_-Black: hola._

_-Sangre (por el teléfono): hola Black, ¿Por qué llamas?._

_-Black: se que tiene influencias, quisiera saber si me ayudarías a encontrar un trabajo legal._

_-Sangre: ¿Cuál es el plazo? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?._

_-Black: 5 días máximo. Tengo un tiempo aproximado de entre las 2 p.m. y las 10 p.m._

_-Sangre: tenlo por hecho._

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero estén bien. Primero quiero escribir unas noticias:_

_1.El fic "Epidemia X" permanecerá en suspensión hasta nuevo aviso._

_2.Debido a él fracaso de mi sección "curiosidades de mis fic's", y debido a que quiero que ustedes se mantengan informados sobre los universos de mis fic's, he decidido que tendremos una nueva temática en la que tras cada capítulo habrán 2 o 3 curiosidades. La primera será una idea descartada del mismo capítulo (si es que hay); la segunda será una curiosidad sobre un personaje x; y la tercera será de una idea de la historia original de este fic que fue descartada._

_3.el QUÍMICO ya me confundiste. ¿Vives en Guadalajara o en Tepatitlán? Por mi escaso conocimiento de geografía (ya que es la materia que menos me gusta) desconozco si Tepatitlán es una ciudad o una colonia en Guadalajara (y eso que vivo en Guadalajara), además… ¿De Guadalajara Jalisco o Guadalajara España?. Disculpa si parezco un acosador pero la curiosidad me pica._

_Bien, dejando todo eso atrás. El próximo capítulo será el esperado, el próximo capítulo será la batalla entre Tirek y Black (ya veré cómo lo hago pero lo haré), también Black tendrá que lidiar con varios factores estresantes; además de, probablemente, el comienzo de la batalla de las bandas. Eso claro si la batalla con Tirek y la pequeña sorpresa prometida (que creo que ya no es tan sorpresa) no se alargan demasiado._

_Sin más que decir, me retiro. Hasta la próxima._


	18. Capítulo 17

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**

_Capítulo 17: Black y Tirek, batalla de dos grandes… las portadoras de los elementos desatan la destrucción._

-Nota: este capítulo poseerá varios saltos de tiempo ya que se debe abarcar hasta la batalla con Tirek, abarcando un lapso de un mes y 2 días. Para la realización del capítulo sólo se utilizarán escenas ya planeadas sin dar cabida a la improvisación de una escena por completo, por ende, las escenas anteriores a la batalla con Tirek serán de duración medía y un poco larga, y dejando un espacio de tiempo, ya sea corto o amplio, entre escenas. Espero no sea un episodio muy acelerado y espero que les guste.

Black estaba podando el pasto con unas tijeras para podar. El saiyajin se irguió y dio un suspiro.

-¿?: No descanses, todavía no has terminado… quiero que quede parejo y cuando termines con eso, quiero que repares la calefacción. No ha funcionado bien estos últimos días.- decía un hombre que tomaba el sol junto a su pisciana(descripción a interpretación).

-Black: deje de decirme que hacer y déjeme trabajar.

-Hombre: discúlpame… yo soy tu superior así que si te digo poda, tú podas. Si te digo chúpame el pene, me chupas el pene.- dijo indignado por la insubordinación de Black.

-Black: si me dice que le chupe el pene, yo le cortó el pene… y no estoy bromeando.

El hombre tragó saliva y continuó con lo suyo. Black cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Black: ¿Por qué acepte este trabajo?.

.- Flashback / Tres días antes -.

Black estaba sentado en el sillón relajándose cuando alguien toca el timbre. Tomo su Beretta de la mesita y caminó hasta la entrada, puso la mano con la que sostenía su pistola tras la espalda (la mano derecha) y abrió la puerta.

-Sangre: Black, tengo lo que pediste hace dos días.

-Black: ah, Sangre… pasa, adelante.- dijo abriendo la puerta por completo y dejando pasar a Sangre.

Black cerró la puerta y ambos caminaron hasta los sillones, y Black dejo su Beretta en la mesa.

-Sangre: si fueras tu padre o tu hermano no diría nada pero, ¿Por qué tenías un arma tras la espalda?.

-Black: no confío en los demás y no creí que eras tú, sólo por eso… bien, ¿Cuáles trabajos tienes?.

Ambos se sientan y se ponen cómodos, Sangre de su saco saca una pequeña tarjeta y la puso en la mesita.

-Black: ¿Qué es eso?.

-Sangre: tu trabajo.

Black la tomo y la leyó.

-Black: estas son 5 direcciones de casas lujosas en el centro.

-Sangre: así es, tú les darás mantenimiento.

-Black: espera, ¿Qué?... Yo te pedí un trabajo, no esto.

-Sangre: eso es lo único que conseguí.

-Black: ¿Cómo? ¿Tus contactos no pueden darte algo mejor?.- dijo indignado.

-Sangre: a mí sí, a ti no.

-Black: ¿Por qué no me conocen?.

-Sangre: no, Por qué no tienes una constancia que muestre que tienes más de 6to grado.

-Black: eso es estúpido, tus contactos son cabezales de empresas fantasma y de narco tráfico. La mayoría de los hombres que ellos reclutan son personas que ni siquiera pasan de 3er grado, seguro tienen un trabajo de todos los malditos negocios que tienen comprados.

-Sangre: es correcto, pero tú no tienes estudio superior del 1ro grado. Es mas, ni siquiera terminaste 1ro grado.

-Black: aún así, sabes que yo soy más inteligente que esos estúpidos soldados que ellos tienen.

-Sangre: lo sé, sé que posees memoria fotográfica y tú recuerdas cada palabra que has leído, pero ellos no piensan arriesgarse y no te darán un trabajo.

-Black: bien, espero que esto sea una parte de la lista de personas que atenderé.

-Sangre: no, esas son todas. Si quieres incrementar la lista necesitarás ganarte la confianza de ellos y hacer que te recomienden con los demás.

-Black: ¿Cuál es la paga?.

-Sangre: 5,000 dólares.

-Black: ¿por hora?.

-Sangre: Por hora no… la paga es por casa atendida.

-Black: ¡¿Qué…?! Eso ni siquiera es suficiente para que yo pueda comer.

-Sangre: es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte. si quieres tómalo, sino déjalo.

.- Fin del flashback -.

-¿?: ¡Ponte a trabajar!.- ordenó.

Black rápidamente puso manos a la obra para terminar el trabajo.

-Black: esta es sólo la primera, pero solo me servirá por hoy. Ya veré qué puedo hacer.

.- 6 p.m. –

Black terminaba de hacer el último trabajo de la 5ta casa que debía encargarse, ¿Qué era exactamente? Pues limpieza. Black estaba trapeando el lugar luego de un minuto termino y se dirigió a recibir su paga para después irse en el Skyline.

-Black: esto no servirá, tendré que ideármelas.- dijo arrancando el vehículo.

El saiyajin se dirigió a la casa de Arrow, se estacionó en la propiedad y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Arrow: ¿Cómo has estado?.- dijo esperándolo en la entrada.

-Black: no muy bien.- dijo entrando a la mansión.

Arrow entró cerrando la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

-Arrow: ¿Vino?.

-Black: tequila.- dijo sentándose en el sillón

Arrow sirvió las bebidas y se dirigió a Black para entregarle su vaso y después sentarse en el sillón contrarió.

-Arrow: que te molesta.

-Black: ¿Cómo lo sabe?.- dijo tomando un poco.

-Sangre: entraste sin que te lo dijera y te sentaste de igual forma, tú no entras o te sientas sin tener permiso.

-Black: el trabajo es escaso y los contactos de Sangre no confían.

-Arrow: mi oferta sigue en pie.

-Black: no gracias, no realizaré un trabajo detrás de la línea. No seré un criminal de nuevo.

-Arrow: de acuerdo, pero esperaré… se que aceptaras tarde o temprano.

-Black: talvez….- toma otro trago -. Señor Arrow, quisiera saber si podría conseguir un horno para forja.

-Arrow: ¿Un horno de forja…? ¿Para qué quieres un horno de forja?.

-Black: quiero fabricar mis propias armas y algunas herramientas; por ejemplo: una navaja, una daga, un kunai; un mazo, una hacha, etc.

-Black: ¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?.

Black saca una navaja, se levanta la manga izquierda y presiona la navaja contra su brazo izquierdo.

-Arrow: ¿Qué haces? eso no….- se detuvo al ver sangrar el brazo de Black -. No, no puede ser. Es un truco, ¿Verdad?.- dijo escéptico

-Black: obsérvala.- dándole la nave para después sacar un pañuelo de su chaqueta y atarlo en su brazo tapando la herida.

-Arrow: no puede ser cierto.- paso la navaja por la mesita de cristal haciéndole una rajadura -. Esta cosa tiene un filo impresionante. Pero esa prueba no sirve de nada y tampoco la tuya, pudiste haber disminuido tu ki para tener menor resistencia a heridas.

-Black: cree lo que quieras, pero eso es la única cosa capas de matar y/o herir a un saiyajin sin importar que tan poderoso sea.

-Arrow: increíble, ¿Qué material es esté?.- dijo mirando la navaja color plata.

-Black: su nombre es Adamantio tipo 3.

-Arroz: ¿Adamantio…? ¿Cómo el metal que cubre los huesos de Wolverine?.- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Black: en mi defensa, era un niño cuando le puse nombre.

-Arrow: ¿Tú lo descubriste?.

-Black: no, lo cree con las esferas del dragón.

-Arrow: ya veo… ya entiendo por qué tiene ese filo increíble… pero dijiste que era Adamantio tipo 3, ¿Significa que hay más tipos de Adamantio?.

-Black: el Adamantio tipo 3 o Adamantio plateado si gustas llamarlo así, es el tercero de cuatro tipos.

-Arrow: ¿Cuatro tipos de Adamantio? ¿Cuáles son sus características?.

-Black: bueno, el Adamantio tipo 1 o Adamantio negro, es tan fuerte como el diamante y tan ligero como la fibra de carbono, su filo es del tamaño de 1.5 moléculas. Tan afilado como la obsidiana; además, no es un material conductor y bloquea cualquier tipo de señal, sea extremadamente baja o extremadamente alta; estas dos últimas son cosas que todos los tipos de Adamantio poseen. El Adamantio tipo 2 o Adamantio de bronce, es el Adamantio más afilado con un filo del tamaño de una molécula, también es el que tiene el punto más alto de fusión 1936 Celsius, es tan ligero como la fibra de carbono y tiene una resistencia 6.75% mayor que el diamante. El Adamantio tipo 3 o Adamantio plateado, es similar al Adamantio tipo 1 y es 12.5% más resistente que el diamante. El Adamantio tipo 4 o Adamantio dorado es casi igual que el Adamantio tipo 1 y tipo 3 sólo que un 25% más resistente que el diamante. En resumen, todos son tan ligeros como la fibra de carbono, no son conductores, tienen un filo increíble y bloquean cualquier tipo de señal.

-Arrow: es increíble, con esto podré matar a Red.

-Black: lo dudo, no importa si posees un arma capas de matarlo, Si no posees una velocidad tan alta como la de Red, no podrás hacerle daño.

-Arrow: si este metal es tan poderoso y filoso como la obsidiana, significa ¿Qué la obsidiana podría matar a un saiyajin?.

-Black: podría hacerle una pequeña herida pero no podría matarlo, la obsidiana no posee la resistencia adecuada para matar a un saiyajin.

-Arrow: entiendo, ¿Pero no pudiste pedir hacer real el acero kacchin de Dragon ball? Seguramente podría ser un arma más efectiva.

-Black: quería crear mi propio metal, no traer un metal inventado por un mangaka japonés.

-Arrow: si, pero el nombre es un plagio total.

-Black: yo solo era un niño, no me tomaba todo muy enserio. En ese entonces no reconocí mi error sólo por miedo a pensar que fuera lo que podía pasarme. No quería quedarme por mi cuenta, al final no importo y me quedé por mi cuenta por un tiempo.

-Arrow: … ¿eso pasó cuando esa chica te traicionó?.- dijo entregando la navaja.

-Black: correcto.

-Arrow: bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu casa? ¿Vas a mudarte o…?.

-Black: …. Señor Arrow, no me importa si cada criminal de la Black list sabe de mi regreso.- toma un trago.

-Arrow: pero, ¿Qué hay de Red…? El sabe dónde te encuentras, podría buscarte y matarte.

-Black: no me importa si Red conoce mi dirección, él no me preocupa. No importa si trata de asesinarme, no lo logrará… y mucho menos sobrevivir si lo intenta. No voy a mudarme o desaparecer sólo por qué él conoce mi dirección.- toma un trago.

-Arrow: de acuerdo… hace 5 días que volviste… si él no te a matado significa que sabe que es demasiado peligroso acercarse a ti. Seguramente esta tramando un plan.

-Black: no es así, sólo espera el momento justo para mandar a alguien a matarme. Es un narcisista, no le importa nadie más que él mismo… no tomara el riesgo de acercarse he intentar matarme, mandará a alguien para hacerlo.

-Arrow: bien, ¿Cómo sabrá cuando es el momento de atacar?.

-Black: el me conoce bien, talvez mejor que nadie más… él sabrá cuando será el tiempo.- toma un trago.

-Arrow: ¿Y tú qué harás?.

-Black: nada, sí Red no puedo matarme, ni mi hermana o mi padre podrán hacerlo.

-Arrow: no estés tan seguro.

-Black: Red es el más fuerte de los tres, si el no puedo hacerme frente ellos tampoco.

-Arrow: ¿Cómo sabes que Red es el más fuerte?.- cuestionó tomando un trago a su copa de vino.

-Black: si él quiso mostrar que era mejor que yo, tuvo que entrenar por todo este tiempo. Mi padre por ser un saiyajin puro tiene que haber entrenada con él durante este tiempo y Caulifla al ser una saiyajin hibrida no le interesaba el entrenamiento pero aún así tuvo que entrenar en varias ocasiones. Mi padre no posee un potencial tan alto como Red, Caulifla y yo; por ende el debe de estar por debajo de Red y Caulifla debería ser la segunda más fuerte de los tres, gracias a que no entrena tanto como mi padre y Red pero no descuida sus entrenamientos y los supera en potencial.

-Arrow: entiendo… me alegra saber que no podrán contigo.- dijo tomando un poco de su vino.

-Black: no se aceleré, no es definitivo que yo me una a usted.

-Arrow: yo sé que vendrás a mi, otro trabajo no te permitirá conseguir el dinero necesario para tu supervivencia.

-Black: si, tiene razón….- se levanta -. Gracias por su tiempo, pero debo irme.

-Arrow: gracias por venir, vuelve pronto.

Black se tomó el resto del vaso, lo dejo en la mesita y se retiró. cuando iba a subir a su auto, un Lamborghini aventador color azul entro a la propiedad y se estaciono cerca de las escaleras junto al Skyline de Black.

Del vehículo descendió un chico de la edad de Black. Su cabello era erizado, corto y de color negro con algunas rayas blancas; ojos ámbar como su madre; piel ocre claro y una altura de 1.70. vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalón de vestir y una chaqueta de cuero; zapatos negros y un reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamante.

-¿?: Saca esa chatarra de mi casa, pies mojados.

-Black: ¿Llegando de la orgía, Shadow?.

-Shadow: ¿Estas vigilándome?.- cuestionó molesto.

-Black: no, sólo hueles a perfume y tienes labial en el cuello.

Shadow se limpia el labial con un pañuelo para después cerrar la puerta de su auto y dirigirse hasta donde Black se encontraba.

-Shadow: no sé cómo tienes un olfato tan desarrollado pero será mejor que no digas nada.

-Black: no me importa qué diablos hagas, sólo no me molestes. No todos contamos con una gran fortuna.- dijo subiendo al auto y luego cerrar la puerta.

-Shadow: tu familia tiene una gran fortuna, ¿Por qué no regresas por algo de dinero?.- dijo tratando de molestar a Black

-Black: a diferencia de ti, yo no dependo de mi padre o mi familia. Ahora quítate, no te vaya a atropellar.- dijo encendiendo el auto y para poner reversa para después irse.

-Shadow: ¡¡Cuídate de los polizontes…!! ¡¡No vayan a detenerte y extraditarte de vuelta a México!!.- gritó mientras Black se retiraba -. Maldito imbécil.

.- 19 días después / Canterlot High -.

Black se estaciono e ingresó a la escuela por la puerta del estacionamiento, una vez adentro los chicos comenzaron a apartarse lo más posible de él dado a lo acontecido en el baile de otoño casi un mes atrás (Si conté los días transcurridos). Los chicos le abrían paso al sólo verlo, cosa que Black agradecía como detestaba, ya que muchos fijaban su mirada sobre él incomodándolo (tiene una mochila morada y viste una camiseta azul rey de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis violeta con blanco y una chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba a la cintura).

Black caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la directora, de paso se encontró con las chicas. Black no dijo nada aún notando la presencia de Sunset entre ellas, sólo se limitó a seguir su camino sin importarle sus miradas fijas en él.

-Rainbow: ¿Él que hace aquí?.

-Sunset: no lo sé, pero no creo que sea por lo sucedido en el baile de otoño.

-Rarity: ¿Creen que haya ingresado a la escuela?.

-Applejack: lo dudo, viniendo de una dos familias con dinero no creo el ingresé a una escuela como está.

-Fluttershy: Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?.

-Pinkie: talvez está aquí por qué ya fue aceptada su solicitud de ingreso a la escuela.

-Rainbow: ¿He…? ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Applejack?.

-Applejack: déjala, Rainbow. Sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

Black llegó a la puerta de la oficina, tocó y de inmediato recibió la indicación de pasar.

-Black: buenos días, directora.- dijo haciendo saludo japonés.

-Celestia: ¿Qué haces?.

-Black: ¿He…? Es un saludo japonés.

-Celestia: eso no es necesario, un "buenos días" es suficiente.

-Black: de acuerdo.- se irguió.

-Celestia: ten.- le entrega una carpeta -. Ahí tienes tus horarios, número de casillero y combinación ¿Seguro de no necesitar un recorrido de reconocimiento por la escuela?.

-Black: no es necesario, gracias.

-Celestia: de acuerdo.- tomo unos libros de sobre su escritorio y se los entrega a Black -. Estos son los libros que necesitarás.

-Black: Muchas gracias.

-Celestia: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?.

-Black: si… Red está aquí, ¿Verdad?.

-Celestia: ¿Red…? No, el fue transferido a una escuela en Santa fe, Nuevo México hace tres semanas. ¿Alguna otra cosa?.

-Black: no, eso es todo por ahora.

-Celestia: bien, será mejor que vayas a tu casillero antes de que comiencen las clases.

-Black: de acuerdo.- dijo saliendo de la oficina -. Gracias por su tiempo.- Celestia cerró la puerta y Black se alejó un poco para después detenerse -Ash... Que fastidio tener que soportar a Celestia… bien, ¿A dónde tengo que ir?.- lee los documentos en la carpeta -. Casillero número 93… se donde está.

Black se dirigió a su casillero, una vez llegó se percató de algo. Por azares del destino le tocó junto a la chica modista.

-Black: esto no puede empeorar.

Rarity estaba tomando sus libros por lo que no se había percatado de la presencia de Black. El saiyajin se dirigió a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a introducir sus cosas cuando Rarity termino y cerró su casillero.

-Rarity: Oh… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que parece…? Estudiaré aquí.

-Rarity: no me refiero a eso. Si bienes de familias acaudaladas, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en Crystal?.

-Black: el que descienda de dos familias acaudaladas, no significa que reciba dinero de alguna de ellas….- dijo para tomar sus cosas para la siguiente clase -. (suspiro) yo estoy aquí por mi cuenta y no tengo dinero para la colegiatura de una escuela privada como lo es Crystal; además, Crystal está del otro lado de la ciudad y yo vivo a 5 manzanas de aquí.- cierra el casillero -. Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo una clase que tomar. Linda charla.- dijo retirándose.

Black caminó hasta su primera clase, la cual era "matemáticas". El saiyajin llegó y tocó la puerta, el maestro abrió a los segundos.

El maestro era de uno 1.76, cabello negro, oros azul claro, y piel beige claro. Vestía una camiseta beige, corbata negra, suéter marrón claro, pantalón granate y zapatos beige.

Black le entrego su horario, el profesor lo revisa para después hacerse a un lado.

-profesor: pasa.- dijo con un tono decaído. Black entró y se posicionó frente a la clase -. ¡Clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero! ¡Espero sean corteses con él y lo hagan sentirse bienvenido…! puedes presentarte ante la clase.

-Black: si….- hace un saludo japonés -. Yo soy Black.- se irguió -. Y espero adaptarme a la clase pronto.- de forma rápida mira a la clase para percatarse de la presencia de Fluttershy y Sunset.

-Profesor: yo soy el profesor Cranky, si tienes alguna duda solo pregunta ¿De acuerdo?.

-Black: por supuesto.

-Cranky: toma asiento, siéntate donde quieras.

-Black: de acuerdo.

El saiyajin rápidamente se sentó en el pupitre final de la tercera fila. Abrió su libro en la página que los demás tenían y discretamente comenzó a observar a Sunset, quien era la única que tenía a la vista.

-Black (su mente): el baile de otoño fue hace 29 días y aún no puedo sentir la presencia de esas chicas…. Tampoco pude sentir la presencia de la princesa Twilight cuando estuve en Equestria, ¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho el elemento de la armonía en ellas…? ¿Acaso habrá causado alguna mutación a nivel ADN? ¿acaso la naturaleza de energía vital cambio por absorber un poco del poder del elemento…? Si es así, ¿Qué tipo de energía es la que posee el elemento y por qué la naturaleza de su energía cambia al estar inactivo?.

Una vez termino la clase, el saiyajin se retiró a su siguiente clase "educación física". Llegó a la clase, le mostró el horario al profesor y se presentó a la clase para darse cuenta de la presencia de Rainbow Dash. (Si no escribo la descripción del maestro(a) es por qué no tengo idea de quién sea el maestro o maestra).

Los chicos fueron guiados a la cancha de fútbol/soccer, realizaron un poco de calentamiento para después ser separados en dos equipos. Black y Rainbow terminaron en equipos contrarios, todos los chicos fueron al campo y la (el) maestra(o) dio el silbatazo marcando el comienzo del encuentro.

Los chicos corrían tras el balón mientras Black se quedaba en su lugar para analizar lo que los demás realizaban, en especial Rainbow y alguno otros chicos quienes demostraban un control avanzado del balón. Al poco tiempo Rainbow Dash marco el primer gol de el encuentro para después festejar junto a sus compañeros.

-¿?: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?.- decía refiriéndose a Black.

-Black: analizó.

-¿?: ¿Nunca habías jugado?.- pregunto el chico

-Black: nunca, por eso analizó.

-¿?: Es broma, ¿No?.- dijo nervioso.

En eso el balón volvió a estar en juego.

-Black: no me gustan las bromas, además ya comenzó.- dijo para comenzar a movilizarse.

-¿?: Estamos perdidos.

Los chicos lograron llevar el balón a medio campo antes de ser robado por Rainbow, quien rápidamente corrió a la portería contraria para anotar un gol esquivando con gran maestría a los enemigos. Rainbow dio un pase por aire pero no contó con que Black detendría el balón sin darle el tiempo a concretar el pase.

Rápidamente corrió a la portería mientras los del equipo contrario intentaban detenerle sin efecto. Un chico se colocó frente a él, Black elevó el balón por encima del oponente para después rodearlo y recuperar el balón continuó unos metros más cuando otro intento detenerlo, Black rápidamente se detuvo y movió el balón hacia atrás para después redirigirlo a su izquierda, dar un rápido giro y pasar el balón.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar al chico, Black igual de serio que siempre continuó tras el balón. Los compañeros de Black rápidamente avanzaron y despejaron el balón a la portería, el portero desvió el balón fuera de la portería mas antes de que el balón saliera del campo, Black pateó el balón mandándolo de vuelta frente a la portería donde un chico le dio un cabezazo y sin darle el tiempo al portero de levantarse anotando el gol.

Los chicos se alegraron y comenzaron a festejar a excepción de Black quien se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando fijamente a Rainbow con una mirada neutra. Rainbow miraba a Black con algo de sospecha y furia.

-Rainbow (su mente): ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí…?¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? La última vez utilizó la escuela como su patio para una pelea.

Luego de varios minutos, pases robados, goles, etc. El partido acabo con un marcador de 1-7 a favor de Black y sus compañeros de equipo. Tras esto todos se dirigieron a las duchas por orden de la profesora, Black se dio una ducha pese a la incomodidad de tener a todos (o al menos la gran mayoría) mirando con envidia su cuerpo bien definido o mirando con curiosidad su espalda llena de cicatrices y la cicatriz en su pecho.

Una vez termino de ducharse se dirigió a los vestidores con una toalla en la cintura, abrió el casillero con su ropa y de inmediato se quitó la toalla dejando expuesta su intimidad para secarse el cabello. En eso el chico del casillero a su derecha llegó a lugar, a juzgar por su estado atlético, el chico era un deportista de la escuela.

-chico: eres, bueno… Black, ¿Verdad?.

-Black: (deja de secar su cabello) correcto.- dijo para después tomar la ropa interior para comenzar a ponérsela.

-Chico: ¿Eras parte de algún equipo de soccer antes?.

-Black: (toma la camiseta) no, es la primera vez que juego.

-chico: es broma, ¿verdad?.

-Black: (toma el pantalón) no me gustan las bromas.

-chico:…. De acuerdo… ¿Piensas entrar al equipo escolares?.

-Black: (toma un tenis y se lo pone) por que realizaría una actividad en la cual no hay rival alguno para mí. Eso rápidamente se volvería monótono y con el tiempo ya nadie querría participar gracias a que nunca tendrían oportunidad contra mí.

-chico: mmh… es cierto… oye, ¿Eres físico culturista?.

-Black: (toma el otro tenis y de igual manera, se lo pone) no, practico artes marciales y calistenia.

-chico: es lo mismo.

-Black: en realidad, no.- tomo su chaqueta y se la puso para después cerrar el casillero -. Ser físico culturista se trata de hipertrofiar el cuerpo sin obtener resultados reales en fuerza o agilidad. La calistenia se trata de la ejecución de una serie de rutinas con la finalidad de desarrollar agilidad y obtener el correcto control muscular.

-chico: hiper ¿Qué…? ¿Control muscular?.- cuestionó confundido.

-Black: hipertrofia, el incremento acelerado de algo, en este caso la musculatura. Control muscular, en otras palabras, el desarrollo de la fuerza para la realización de ejercicios difíciles como la palanca frontal.

-Chico: entiendo.- en eso Black comienza a irse -. ¿A dónde vas?.

-Black: a la siguiente clase.

-Chico: pero todavía no suena el timbre/campana.

-Black: faltan 10 segundos.

Y como dijo, luego de 10 segundos sonó la campana. En seguida todos y cada uno se dirigieron a su próxima clase, Black caminaba a la clase cuando en una intersección de los pasillos se encontró con algo. Sunset caminaba a su clase con los libros en la mano, cuando un chico se puso frente a ella haciendo que chocara con él y cayera al suelo regando sus libros en el suelo.

-Chico: ¡Oye…! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!.- dijo de forma firme y molesta.

-Sunset: tú te pusiste en frente.

-Chico: eso no es cierto, pregúntale a quien quieras y todos me apoyaran.

Sunset intento tomar uno de sus libros pero el chico puso su pie sobre esté.

-chico: no tan rápido, perra. Esto aún no a terminado.

-Sunset: ¿De qué…? Uhg.- dijo recibiendo un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que callera al suelo.

-Chico: creme, lo voy a gozar… como no lo puedes imaginar.

El chico se colocó sobre Sunset para darle un gancho derecho seguido de un gancho izquierdo, Sunset lanzó un gancho derecho más el chico lo esquivó para propinarle un doble gancho izquierdo luego un gancho derecho y terminar con un gancho izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven se levantó sin apartar la mirada de la chica, la miraba con desprecio y altanería.

-Chico: la próxima no seré tan amable.- le escupe a la cara y patea el estómago para después retirarse con una sonrisa altanera.

Black solamente continuó su camino sin importarle el estado de la chica. Sunset se levantó aturdida y desorientada, intento caminar más cayo al instante, volvió a levantarse, puso su mano derecha en la pared y dio un paso para continuar a paso lento.

La chica camino unos ochenta centímetros antes de que una chica que caminaba con su amiga la viera y diera un paso a su izquierda para chocar hombros haciéndola volver al suelo, la chica y su amiga se alejaron entre risas y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sunset intento volver a levantarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y mejor optó por permanecer en donde mismo. A los segundos Fluttershy paso por ahí y la vio, rápidamente fue a socorrerla. Tomo las cosas de Sunset y mando un mensaje a sus amigas, quienes llegaron a la escena poco tiempo después y se la llevaron a la enfermería.

.- 5 horas después -.

Black se encontraba en su última clase del día (Historia) cuando se escuchó la voz de la directora por los altavoces.

-Altavoz: Se solicita la presencia del alumno Black en la dirección lo más pronto posible.- se escuchaba con algo de impaciencia y preocupación.

-Black (su mente): ¿Qué será lo que ocurre?.- de inmediato se levantó de su lugar -. (Voz alta) profesora, ¿Podría retirarme?.- dijo cortésmente.

-Profesora: si, Black. Puedes ir a la oficina de la directora.

-Black: muchas gracias.- hiso saludo japonés para después retirarse.

.- la oficina de la directora -.

Black toca la puerta.

-D. Celestia: adelante.- Black abrió la puerta, entro y cerró la puerta -. Toma asiento.- señala con la mano lasilla frente a su escritorio, Black se sentó de inmediato.

-Black: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es la cuestión por la que he sido citado?.- cuestionó de forma amable.

-D. Celestia: seguramente ya has escuchado los rumores de que Sunset fue golpeada en los pasillos.- dijo lo más tranquilo posible aunque por dentro estaba demasiado alterada.

-Black: yo presencié el acto de agresión en cuestión, directora.

-D. Celestia: bien, entonces ya estás al tanto. Quisiera pedirte que protejas a Sunset Shimmer en todo momento dentro de la escuela.

-Black: ¿Quiere que sea su guardaespaldas?.- pregunto con clara confusión e indignación.

-D. Celestia: sólo hasta que la tensión se disipe lo suficiente.

-Black: lo lamento, pero tendré que declinar a su petición.- se levanta -. Si me disculpa, me retiro.- el híbrido camino hacia la puerta con indignación.

-D. Celestia: Black… ¡Black…!.- el chico abre la puerta -. ¡¡Black alto!!.- gritó con firmeza golpeando el escritorio con su palma derecha, el chico se detuvo de inmediato -. (Suspira) Black, toma asiento y cierra la puerta, por favor.- de inmediato Black acató las órdenes -. Black, te pido de la manera más amable que protejas a Sunset. Yo misma reorganizare tu horario para que concuerde con el de Sunset.

-Black: me niego, no soy esbirro como para seguir los mandatos de un superior. He seguido los mandatos de egocéntricos y narcisistas toda mi vida… no pienso continuar haciéndolo.- se levanta pero no da ni un paso sólo se queda viendo directamente a la directora.

-D. Celestia: yo no soy de egocéntrica ni narcisista.

-Black: usted y su contraparte de Equestria en esencia, son la misma persona, ella me traicionó para proteger su reputación y ego, talvez no sea narcisista pero si una ególatra, Entonces usted también lo es.

-D. Celestia: no puedes compararme con ella, ambas somos de diferentes mundos y hemos vivido diferentes experiencias.

-Black: en esencia eso es cierto, pero si ella me traicionó por ego y reputación, usted lo hará cuando mi presencia dentro de esta escuela, amenace con afectar la reputación de su escuela al igual que el ego y reputación de su persona. No pienso correr el riesgo, permaneceré con un perfil bajo y neutral durante el resto de mi estadía en esta escuela… con permiso.- dice retirándose del lugar.

Al poco rato la campana de la escuela sonó dando a entender que el horario escolar había terminado, el saiyajin tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, se dirigió a su casillero sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a la subdirectora Luna. El chico se detuvo frente a la subdirectora, durante algunos segundos ambos permanecían con sus miradas fijas en el otro.

-Black: ¿Puedo?.- la subdirectora se aparta del casillero y Black lo abre para tomar sus cosas -. Asumo que está aquí por lo Sunset, ¿Verdad?.

-Subd. Luna: no sólo por eso.- dijo seriamente.

-Black: ¿Tendré alguna reprimenda?.- dice tomando su mochila.

-Subd. Luna: no.

-Black: entonces, no tengo porque escuchar lo que tiene que decir.- dijo cerrando el casillero -. Si me disculpa.- se retira.

-Subd. Luna: Black, no te vayas aún.- el chico se detiene.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

-Subd. Luna: ven conmigo, hablaremos en privado.- caminó con dirección a su oficina..

Black dio un suspiro para seguir a la subdirectora, una vez en la oficina ambos tomaron asiento.

-Subd. Luna: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te niegas a proteger a Sunset?.

-Black: ¿Debo contestar? La respuesta se la di a su hermana.

-Subd. Luna: yo creo que la respuesta es mucho más que eso, ¿Verdad…? ¿Cuál es la razón exacta por la que no quieres protegerla?.

-Black: ella.

-Subd. Luna: ¿Ella quién…? ¿Celestia? ¿Sunset?.

-Black: Sunset Shimmer.

-Subd. Luna: ¿Qué tiene Sunset Shimmer?.

-Black: ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta? Sé que Sunset es la preferida de Celestia.

-Subd. Luna: ¿Qué te hace creer eso?.

-Black: ella dominó con mano de hierro la escuela durante estos últimos 3 años, en ese tiempo Celestia, quien sabía lo que hacía Sunset, nunca la expulso o transfirió de escuela cuando, de ser otra persona, lo habría hecho. Su hermana es la segunda persona que más odio en este mundo y el que Sunset sea su protegida la vuelve automáticamente mi enemiga. No me importa si mi odio hacia Celestia es irracional, en Equestria ella fue quien me traicionó e hizo que todos los que alguna vez fueron mis amigos y aliados se volvieran contra mi, algunos incluso intentaron matarme… ¡Ella es la razón por la que yo ya no confió en nadie…! ¡Ella me mostró que la "amistad" es una ilusión! La amistad no es real, sólo es una ilusión de nuestro cerebro para aferrarnos a la compañía de alguien y no quedarnos solos… la amistad es una debilidad, y yo no quiero debilidades. Ser débil significa vulnerabilidad, y vulnerabilidad significa una presa fácil que pueden matar sin preocupaciones a perder. Ella me hizo ser débil y yo no la perdonaré por eso.

-subd. Luna: Black, la amistad no es una ilusión ni significa vulnerabilidad, tampoco ser vulnerable es totalmente malo.

-Black: eso dice usted, ¿Cuándo a tenido que preocuparse por no morir cada vez que un problema se presenta…? ¿Acaso usted a estado en combate…? En una batalla una debilidad significa la derrota y una derrota significa la muerte. El enemigo no será amable, el enemigo será despiadado y aprovechará cada debilidad para cumplir su objetivo, el cual es eliminarte por qué tú eres la única cosa entre él y sus ideales… Celestia me engañó, me hizo bajar la guardia y ser vulnerable para después darme la espalda y mandar a todos los que alguna vez fueron mis aliados y amigos con el fin de aprisionarme. Esa es la razón de por qué rechazó proteger a la favorita de Celestia, ella es mi enemiga y no seré amable con el enemigo.- se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-Subd. Luna: Black, no lo hagas por Celestia o Sunset, hazlo porque es lo correcto.

-Black: ¿Usted cree que me interesa lo correcto…? Lo correcto era que yo hubiera respondido a mis crímenes y no me hubiera resguardo tras un maldito trato que sabia era ilegal, lo correcto era que yo hubiera entregado a pi padre, lo correcto era que el 17 de febrero del 2008 ¡yo no hubiera pedido ese maldito y devastador deseó…! Yo no me rijo por el margen ético y moral de la sociedad, yo me rijo por el margen ético y moral de mi persona, sobre todo por mi margen moral. Lo que es correctamente moral para la sociedad, no necesariamente es correctamente moral para mí.

-subd. Luna: Black, te pido que la protejas.

-Black: yo no sigo peticiones.- abre la puerta y sale.

-Subd. Luna: ¡Black, te lo ordeno….- el chico se detiene antes de abrir la puerta -. Te ordeno que protejas a Sunset de los demás chicos.

-Black: … hmm (suspiro) lo haré… tiene suerte que este entrenado para nunca desobedecer la orden de un superior.

-Subd. Luna: si es así, ¿Por qué no acataste la orden cuando te la dio mi hermana?.- cuestionó.

-Black: Celestia podrá ser la líder en esta escuela, y por ende, la líder de los estudiantes, pero al ser mi enemiga ella no es mi superior. Sólo sigo las órdenes de mis superiores, aquellos de rango superior con los que no tengo algún resentimiento.- cierra la puerta y se marcha.

.- 9:00 p.m. – casa de Black -.

El saiyajin se encontraba en su sala, sentado en el sillón con el dinero en la mesa y una bolsita de tela. El chico contaba el dinero.

-Black: 19,900 y 20,000… no es suficiente.- tomo la bolsita y vacía su contenido en la mesa, solo habían 3 semillas más -. Tres… sólo tres.- come una y guarda el resto, toma el dinero y rápidamente arroja la mesita contra la pared rompiéndola en el acto -. ¡¡Maldicióóóón!!.- Gritó con frustración, comenzó a apretar los puños mientras su ira aumentaba.

-¿?: ¿Sin comida…? ¿Cuánto más durará con vida?.- dijo una voz de ultratumba dentro de la cabeza de Black.

-Black: ¡¡Haaa…!!.- se pone de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza -. ¡¡Cállense!!.

-¿?: El debe morir.

-¿?: Nosotros queremos su alma… queremos que su alma sufra.

-Black: ¡¡Cállense…!! No son reales, sólo están en mi cabeza, sólo son una ilusión creada por la culpa.- decía en un tono nervioso y a la vez desesperado, casi llegando a la locura.

-¿?: Oh, no chico… somos muy reales. Tan reales como tu crisis económica.

-¿?: Y venimos por tu sangre y alma.

-Black: (se tapa los oídos) ¡¡Déjenme en paz…!! ¡¡Yo no soy un asesino!!.- pone su frente contra el suelo -. Déjenme en paz, déjenme en paz, déjenmeenpaz, déjenme.- decía con desesperación.

-¿?: Si eres un asesino.

-¿?: ¡Tú nos mataste!.- exclamó con irá.

-¿?: Un asesino serás por la eternidad, sólo eso y nada más, Asesino.

-¿? Su muerte exigimos, nosotros las víctimas sufrimos.- Black se levanta y rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras -. Nuestras vidas arrebatadas. Mientras nuestros cuerpos agonizaban, un niño lo gozaba….- entra a su cuarto y se dirige a la cama para buscar debajo -. Ahora su alma queremos y así trascenderemos.- Black saca su Wakizashi debajo de la cama, desenvaina el sable, mira la hoja por un segundo para después sujetarla (con ambas manos) con el filo hacia abajo y luego pone la punta contra su abdomen.

-Black: ¡¡Basta…!! Acabaré con esto… si, eso haré.- decía desesperadamente.

-¿?: No mereces una muerte tan piadosa. Mereces sentir el calor de mil soles, que tus huesos se vuelvan polvo, que tu corazón sea arrancado de tu cuerpo, ¡que te tiren aceite hirviendo por la garganta y tus órganos se quemen!.

-¿?: No mereces morir bajo tus propios términos.

-Black: ¡¡Ya…!! ¡¡Ya cállense!!.- grito arrojando el sable contra la puerta clavándola en está(si, una katana o una wakizashi son sables). Rápidamente Black puso su frente contra el suelo y tapó sus oídos -. Ya… déjenme en paz.- dijo en voz baja dándose por vencido.

.- a la mañana siguiente -.

Eran las 5:00 a.m., Black apena se despertaba en la en la misma posición anteriormente relatada, se levanto y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó y comenzó a reflexionar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, luego de un rato se dirigió a la ducha, a los dos minutos salió y se vistió (con su antigua vestimenta) para después dirigirse a la escuela. Una vez en dicho lugar, se dirigió a la oficina de la directora, toco la puerta e ingreso.

-Black: eh venido por mi nuevo horario.

-D. Celestia: aquí esta.- entrego el horario, el chico lo toma y se dirige a la puerta -. Black.- el joven se detiene y voltea a ver por sobre su hombro -. Gra….

-Black: no agradezca, solo sigo ordenes. Si quiere agradecer, agradézcaselo a su hermana.- dijo para retirarse a su clase (Matemáticas). Una vez terminada la clase, todos comenzaron a salir, Black rápidamente alcanzo a Sunset.

-Black: Sunset Shimmer.

-Sunset: ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? ¿insultarme como los demás?.- cuestiono molesta.

-Black: si esa fuera mi intención, te lo habría dicho enfrente de la clase, pero esa no es la razón por la que te busco. La directora y la subdirectora me encomendaron tu protección, de ahora en adelante estaré en todas tus clases.

-Sunset: ¿por que lo haces? ¿ que ganas con esto?.

-Black: solo sigo ordenes, de ser por mí, yo no seria quien te protege. Siéntete afortunada u ofendida, no me importa, de cualquier forma, estoy encadenado a ti. Ahora sí me disculpas, iré a mi casillero por mis libros.- Black rápidamente fue a su casillero dejando a Sunset caminando sola por el pasillo.

La chica fue a su casillero, tomo sus libros, cerró el casillero para después retirarse a su clase sin importarle que Black debería estarla vigilando. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos, sin darle importancia a las miradas atentas, molestas e incluso amenazantes de los demás cuando un chico la detuvo cerrándole el paso.

-Chico: vaya, vaya, vaya… pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es nada más y nada menos de la perra de Sunset Shimmer.- dijo en tono burlón y engreído.

-Sunset: no tengo tiempo para esto, déjame pasar.- dijo con claro disgusto.

-Chico: no, claro que no. Tú atormentaste a toda la escuela desde que llegaste, ahora hablaré por todos cuando digo: lárgate de la escuela.

-Sunset: ¿O qué…?.- respondió de forma amenazante y retadora.

-Chico: si no te largas por las buenas, haré que te largues por las malas.

-Sunset: no me iré de la escuela, eso tenlo por seguro.- rápidamente el chico le dio un potente puñetazo haciéndola caer.

-Chico: pues entonces haré que lo reconsideres, perra estúpida.

-Sunset: (se levanta) ¡¡Maldito…!!.- gritó llena de ira lanzándole un gancho derecho mas este fue detenido en el último instante. El chico salió lanzado 4 metros por la potente ráfaga de viento provocada por la abrupta detención del ataque.

-Black: tranquilízate, Sunset. Aprende a controlar ese temperamento, de lo contrario le volaras la cabeza a alguien.- dijo sujetando la muñeca de la chica.

-Sunset: suéltame.- el chico la suelta -. No me des órdenes.- replicó molesta.

-Black: no me repliques niña. Desde el baile ya no eres una chica normal, posees un gran poder que no sabes controlar, eres un peligro latente. La directora y la subdirectora me encargaron tu protección pero ahora comienzo a pensar que debo cuidar que no mates a alguien.- el chico se levantó y Black caminó hacia él.

-Chico: gracias por salvarm…..- no termino ya que Black le propinó un gancho izquierdo al estómago.

-Black: que esto te sirva de advertencia.- el chico cae de rodillas sujetándose el estómago con una cara de agonía -. ¡¡Y que también les sirva de advertencia…!! ¡¡Si quien meterse con ella, tendrán que pasar por mi primero, y les juro que no seré amable!!.- regresa con la chica.

-Sunset: ¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo?.- cuestionó molesta.

-Black: (levanta los libros de Sunset) no tienes control de tus poderes.- se levanta -. La ira y enojo hacen que tú fuerza incremente, el miedo disminuye tu poder, la felicidad te hace vulnerable. Si quieres aprender a controlar ese poder, primero tendrás que aprender a controlar tus impulsos y emociones, aprende cuando debes mostrar una emoción como la alegría y cuando no debes mostrar emociones. Un gran poder requiere un usuario estable emocionalmente y mejor si eres neutral, también necesitas acondicionamiento físico y una mente serena. Sin eso solo eres un contenedor apunto de estallar.- entrega los libros -. Te seguiré a un mínimo de 5 metros, no más cerca. Camina.- ordenó

.- en el almuerzo – cafetería -.

Sunset shimmer y las chicas comían, las seis solas en una de las mesas, todas parecían divertirse mientras Black comía en una mesa a 10 metros de distancia, solo y centrado en sus pensamientos.

-Black (su mente): ¿Qué clase de mutación genética causó la corona en ella…? Su fuerza es la misma que yo tenía cuando me fui de Equestria, también es la misma cuando pelee con ella en el baile de otoño. Parte de su poder debe estar dormido debido a que su cuerpo no lo tolera, después del baile su fuerza debería ser mayor gracias a la habilidad de incrementar el poder tras recuperarse de una herida grave. Esa chica es intrigante, su brazo fue capaz de tolerar el inmenso poder de mi infancia; aunque eso le costó.- dijo viendo cómo Sunset se sobaba el brazo por el dolor -. A estado así desde el golpe lanzado…. Debo conseguir una muestra de su sangre, la enviaré a un laboratorio y saber que fue lo que hiso esa corona, es lo que importa.- termino su comida, llevo su plato y charola para después dirigirse a las chicas -. Peli roja, sígueme.- dijo dando medía caminar dos pasos y detenerse al darse cuenta que no lo seguían -. ¡Dije…! ¡Sígueme!.- ordenó firmemente.

-Sunset: ahora vuelvo, chicas.- se levanta de su asiento para seguir a Black, ambos salieron de la cafetería -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Black: dame tu mano.

-Sunset: ¿Disculpa?.

-Black: ¡Dame tu mano!.- ordenó, la chica le dio su mano derecha, Black puso la palma de Sunset mirando al techo y metió su mano a su chaqueta.

-Sunset: ¿Qué es lo que…?.- no termino ya que Black le hiso un piquete con una daga en la punta del dedo anular -. ¡¡Au!!.

-Black: no te muevas.- guardo su daga y saco un pañuelo que uso para limpiar la gota de sangre del dedo de Sunset -. Te daría algo para aliviar el dolor de tu brazo y sanar tus heridas de ayer, pero resulta que sufro escasez de ese medicamento. Bien, eso es todo, puedes irte.- dijo entrando a la cafetería.

.- horas después – tienda de empeños de Sangre -.

Black ingreso a la tienda para ser recibido por Sangre.

-Sangre: ¡Hola Black!. ¿A qué debo el honor?.

-Black: (saca su pañuelo) llévalo a un laboratorio, quiero saber la especie de la que proviene, también lleva esto.- dijo poniendo una pipeta cilíndrica de 5cm (5 centímetros cúbicos), llena de sangre.

-Sangre: ¿De quiénes son las muestras?.

-Black: en la pipeta se encuentra mi sangre, en el pañuelo, un donador anónimo.- rápidamente pone dos mil en el mostrador.

-Sangre: creo que no tengo suerte en esta ocasión.

-Black: no te pagaré 10,000 dólares por un análisis de sangre. Escaseó de dinero y no lo malgastare en un análisis.- se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, de inmediato está se abrió dando paso a Sunset.

-Sunset: …..¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- cuestionó.

-Sangre: veo que ya se conocen, díganme ¿Cuál es su historia?.

-Sunset: ¿Ustedes se conocen?.

-Black: por desgracia.- dijo mirando a Sangre por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Sangre: ¡Oye…! Su padre es un viejo amigo mío.- explicó.

-Black: mi padre no era tu amigo, ambos eran conocidos, él un cliente y tú un intermediario.

-Sangre: ay pero que cruel.

-Black: es la realidad, dura pero cierta… acéptala y no te quejes. Ahora los dejo solos, no quiero interferir en sus acuerdos.- dijo saliendo de la tienda para después irse en su vehículo.- debo reabastecer mis suministros de semillas del ermitaño, regresaré a Equestria está noche. Que bien que es viernes.- de inmediato arrancó.

.- 12:00 p.m. / Canterlot High -.

Black dio un poco de energía al portal, se cubrió de energía y cruzó el portal. Una vez en Equestria el chico salió de la sala con su tele-transportación apareciendo frente a su casa, entro y fue a la sala de jardinería donde tomo semillas y un arbusto.

-Sofía: ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?.

-Black: por el momento, llevarme un arbusto de semillas del ermitaño, luego visitaré a mi único contacto en este mundo, me despediré y tal vez le de un recuerdo.

-Sofía: eso suena como lo que un suicida haría.

-Black: mi hermano, en algún momento, enviará a alguien para matarme y cuando eso pase… no pienso dar pelea, talvez mida su poder un poco pero no me interpondré a la muerte.

-Sofía: no debería hacer eso. Usted es….

-Black: ¿Yo soy que…? ¿Un guardián…? ¿Un protector? Ya no soy ninguno de ellos, yo no soy nada. No tengo razón por la cual continuar ni vivir, sólo soy un peón sin significancia en la vida, si muero no habrá cambios.

-Sofía: todos tienen un significado, aunque a veces no sea claro.

-Black: no vengas con frases filosóficas, no viviré por siempre, mejor terminar lo más antes posible a que mi destino me alcance. Mis sueños dicen que un psicópata me asesinará con mi propio sable, al menos quiero darle satisfacción a las víctimas que manchan mi alma y morir de una forma agonizante. Un sable japonés en el corazón no es suficiente.

-Sofía: ¿Qué harás ahora?.

-Black: ahora sólo descansaré y mañana me iré.

.- al día siguiente / 6 a.m. -.

Black salió de su hogar con sus cosas y una capucha, para darse cuenta de que todavía era de noche, a los pocos segundos el sol comenzó a volverse loco cambiando de alba a ocaso repetidas veces en segundos.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- cuestionó para después dejar sus cosas en la casa, cerrarla y rápidamente tele-transportarse al norte, apareciendo en una montaña.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo ocurre en Equestria?.- el joven miraba al sur observando los terrenos de Equestria -. No notó algo relevante que me pueda decir lo que sucede.- enciende su aura y emprender vuelo por toda Equestria, sin encontrar nada hasta que hubo una potente explosión proveniente del suroeste -. ¿Qué sucede?.- rápidamente fue volando sin prisas para llegar al lugar de la explosión. Sólo había un enorme cráter y una zanja que provenía desde el norte, el chico miro en tal dirección mientras se concentraba -. Siento una gran presencia mágica en la misma dirección, ¿Será que alguien se encuentra entrenando…? Iré a ver.- puso su dedos en la frente para tele-transportarse.

Black apareció escondido entre los arbustos del límite del bosque Everfree, a la lejanía lograba verse una enorme especie de centauro de pelaje rojo y negro, con dos grandes cuernos, además de una complexión física fornida y al parecer era macho. Frente a él se encontraba la princesa Twilight, detrás de él se encontraban el resto de las portadoras encerradas en esferas mágicas y también un ser compuesto de varios animales, encerrado juntó a ellas.

Después las portadoras fueron liberadas a excepción de la criatura, quien fue liberada 5 segundos después. Acto seguido el enorme centauro levitó a la princesa para absorber cada gota de su magia, el centauro la soltó para comenzar a crecer de forma desmesurada, las chicas y la criatura se acercaron a la princesa para después ser encerrados todos cuando intentaron marcharse.

-Applejack: ¿Pero que sucede?.

-Centauro: ¡¡¿De verdad creyeron que los dejaría ir?!!.- dijo en forma engreída y burlona.

-Rainbow: Maldito tramposo.- dijo molesta para después intentar escapar.

-Centauro: jajaja traicione a Discord, ¿Creían que sería fiel a mi palabra?.

-Twilight: oh Tirek, eres un maldito.

-Tirek: hmph se lo peligrosa que son gracias a Discord, no cometeré el error de dejarlas ir.- dijo para preparar un ataque, las chicas se abrazaron ante su inminente deceso. Tirek lanzó su ataque pero un segundo ataque se aproximó desde el oeste, este era azul celeste y del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, ambos ataques colisionaron creando una potente explosión. Al poco tiempo el humo se disipo mostrando a las chicas intactas -. ¿Pero qué…?.- cargo otro ataque y lo lanzó, impacto creando una potente explosión, aunque no tan poderosa como la explosión anterior, el humo se disipo mostrando a Black cubierto con su capucha y detrás de él se encontraban las chicas y Discord -. ¿Quién eres tú?.

No respondió, las chicas y Discord se separaron para notar la presencia de Black.

-Rainbow: ¿Tú?.- dijo molesta, mientras las demás sólo se pusieron alerta, excepto Rarity quien quedó petrificada. El chico colocó su mano derecha en la esfera de magia para después comenzar a apretarla, rápidamente aparecieron grietas que se propagaron por toda la esfera hasta hacerla caer en pedazos.

-Black: lárguense.- las chicas se quedaron quietas al igual que Discord -. ¡¡Lárguense!!.- de inmediato las chicas hicieron caso.

-Tirek: no escaparán.- lanzó un ataque que fue desviado al cielo con una sola patada del híbrido -. ¿Quién eres?.- dijo asombrado.

-Black: la pregunta aquí es, ¿Quién eres tú?.

-Tirek: yo soy Tirek, el único ser mágico y conquistador de Equestria… Ahora contesta mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú?.

-Black: mi nombre no es relevante y soy la persona encargada de derrotarte.

-Tirek: ¡¡Jajajaja…!! ¡¿Derrotarme tú?!.- exclamó con arrogancia -. No serás capaz de derrotarme, aunque siento un gran poder mágico en ti.

-Black: ¿Poder mágico…? Creo que te equivocas, yo no poseo magia.- dijo confundido por las palabras de su adversario.

-Tirek: o te equivocas, posees una magia muy apetecible, el olor de tú magia me hace relamer mis labios.- dijo de forma sádica.

-Black: si quieres este poder, tendrás que acabar conmigo.

-Tirek: je… eso será fácil.- Lanza un ataque mágico y rápidamente Black lanzó una esfera de ki repeliendo el ataque -. ¿Qué…? Grrr.- alzó su pierna para después lanzar un pisotón que Black esquivó con facilidad, Tirek reintento su ataque con el mismo resultado -. Deja de moverte.

Lanzó un ataque de magia que Black rápidamente regreso a Tirek, el ataque impacto en su cara y de inmediato disipó la nube de humo creada por la explosión.

-Tirek: ¡¡Maldito bastardo!!.- Gritó lanzándole un pisotón que Black esquivo emprendiendo vuelo -. ¡¡¿Pero qué…?!! ¡¿Cómo puedes volar sin alas?!.- gritó perplejo.

-Black: no revelaré esa información a alguien como tú.- Tirek molesto rápidamente lanzó un gancho derecho que Black detuvo con un solo dedo -. Eres débil, tu poder es el mismo que Sunset, ¿Este es el poder de todos los habitantes de Equestria?.- rápidamente empujo al centauro con sólo su dedo -. Tengo dos opciones, te derrotó de un solo golpe o trato de dañar tu ego lo menos posible y te derrotó en 30 o 40 golpes, ¿Cuál quieres?.

-Tirek: ¡¡Me las pagaras!!.- Gritó lanzando un gancho izquierdo que Black desvió con suma facilidad.

-Black: bien, sólo realizaré 5 movimientos.

Tirek lanzó un gancho derecho a Black quién desapareció y reapareció propinándole un potente rodillazo en la cara para después darle una patada izquierda en el estómago seguido de un uppercut derecho en el mentón haciéndolo retroceder. Tirek rápidamente lanzó una lluvia de ataques con su brazo izquierdo que fueron esquivados por Black sin dificultades, lanzó un gancho derecho que Black bloqueo. Tirek alzó sus patas delanteras lanzando un ataque que Black esquivó y rápidamente lanzó una patada lateral a la cara de Tirek tirándole algunos dientes.

-Black: sólo falta uno.- rápidamente encendió su aura y se elevó a trescientos metros para poner sus manos a su costado derecho -. ¡¡Kaaa…. Meee…!!.- una pequeña esfera de ki apareció entre sus manos.

-Tirek: si eso quieres.- comienza a acumular su magia.

-Black: ¡¡Haaa…. Meee….!!.- el ambiente es cubierto por la potente luz proveniente de su ataque..

-Tirek: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.- lanzó su ataque.

-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaa!!!.- lanzó su ataque.

Ambas energías impactaron creando grandes rayos de energía que impactaban con el terreno y montañas volando partes de estás, ninguna de las dos energías superaba a la otra; si embargo, Tirek se veía dando su máximo, sus venas saltaban del esfuerzo al igual que apretaba los dientes. Black permanecía impasible mientras veía como ambas energías intentaban empujarse una a la otra.

-Black: ¡hmph!.- de inmediato su ataque incremento su tamaño consumiendo el ataque de Tirek hasta impactar con el centauro creando una inmensa explosión que terminó rompiendo ambos cuernos de Tirek, todo se apaciguo y Black descendió, alzó su mano para crear una potente ráfaga de ki que despejó el área de la nube, Tirek permanecía inconsciente en el suelo con que maduras en piel y pelaje.

De inmediato las chicas salieron de la cueva utilizando su "Rainbow power" sólo para ver la escena, prepararse y atacar a Black, quién sin dificultades desvió el ataque haciendo que este impactase en Tirek haciendo que toda la magia robada regresará a sus legítimos dueños y Tirek fuera tele-transportado al Tártaro.

-Black: ¡¡Ese poder es insuficiente, será mejor que desistan de su misión!!.

-Twilight: ¡Ahora!.- lanzaron otro ataque, este impactó de lleno en el chico. Las chicas dejaron de atacar para ver que Black no había recibido dañó alguno.

-Black: ¡¡El poder de los elementos es exponencialmente inferior al mío…!! ¡¡No importa cuánto ataquen, se quedarán sin energías antes de hacerme un daño mínimo!!.

-Rainbow: Maldito engreído.- dijo abalanzándose contra el híbrido quien detuvo su ataque con una sola mano.

-Black: creo que no quedó claro, mi nivel es inalcanzable para ustedes.

-Rainbow: ¡¡Cállate!!.- gritó lanzando una potente patada que Black detuvo para después sujetar su pata y arrojarla varios metros atrás.

Rainbow se reincorporo para después alzar vuelo y abalanzarse nuevamente intentando atacarlo por la espalda, Black rápidamente dio un mortal hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Rainbow reintento su ataque mas Black lo bloqueo siendo arrastrado de un lado a otro del bosque Everfree deteniéndose a pocos kilómetros al norte de Ponyville.

Ambos se separaron, la capucha de Black se había desgarrado por completo y su ropa apenas tenía leves rasguños gracias al material del que estaba hecha, Rainbow Dash tenía unos pocos y leves rasguños causados por las ramas de los árboles.

-Twilight: ¡¡Rainbow!!.- gritó cercándose a la localización de ambos junto a las chicas para después aterrizar -. ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto angustiada.

-Rainbow: estoy bien, Twilight, no te preocupes.- Black dio medía vuelta para después encender su aura y emprender vuelo -. ¡¡No escaparas!!.- emprende vuelo, alcanza a Black y lo enviaste, el joven bloqueo el ataque mientras era arrastrado de nuevo al lugar de su despegue -. No irás a ningún lado, lo que estés planeando fracasará, no permitiremos que acabes con Equestria.- dijo seriamente para después regresar con sus amigas.

-Black: no los importa proteger Equestria, lo que les importa es proteger a sus familias y hogares.

-Twilight: en eso te equivocas Black, si nos importa Equestria y te detendremos para que así no hagas daño a este pacifico reino y a sus habitantes.

-Black: hmph, sabes que su misión es imposible, tu presenciaste lo ocurrido en el baile de otoño. Su misión es un suicidio, será mejor que desistan.

-Twilight: no lo haremos… y lo sabes.

-Black: pues que así sea.- coloca pose de batalla -. No me gusta pelear pero lo haré, no me importa que sean chicas, no tendré piedad.

De inmediato las chicas también se prepararon para el combate. Rarity se veía asustada al igual que Fluttershy, mientras las demás sólo permanecían serías.

-Twilight: debemos atacarlo juntas, de lo contrario no podremos con él.

-Black: no me importa como lo hagan sólo ataquen.- ordenó.

De inmediato Twilight hiso brillar su cuerno para intentar paralizar a Black, Rápidamente Rainbow se abalanzó intentando embestirlo pero Black se liberó fácilmente del hechizo y bloqueo el ataque.

-Twilight: ¡¡Haaa!!.- grito al ser quebrantado su hechizo.

-Black: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Esto es menos que nada.

Rainbow Dash molesta lanzó un gancho derecho que Black bloqueo sin dificultades, la pegaso rápidamente lanzó una patada izquierda que Black bloqueo con su rodilla para después lanzarle un gancho derecho a la cara seguido de un gancho izquierdo al hígado para después lanzar un gancho izquierdo a la cara, un gancho derecho a la cara y culminar con una potente patada lateral a cara mandándola a volar y estrellarse contra una pequeña colina.

-Twilight: ¡¡Rainbow!!.- Gritó preocupada por su amiga.

De inmediato Applejack se abalanzó contra Black, quien se dejó caer de espalda esquivando el ataque para después lanzarle una potente patada doble mandándola hacia el cielo. Se levanta de un salto para después encender su aura y salir volando tras ella, una vez la alcanzó comenzó a propinarle una lluvia de golpes en pecho, cara y abdomen.

Black desapareció con la tele-transportación y así propinarle su característica chilena mandándola de vuelta al suelo, la pony se estrelló creando una gran cortina de tierra. Black apareció junto a la pony con ayuda de su tele-transportación.

-Black: deberían rendirse, sus intentos son y serán banales. Comprendan, mi nivel está fuera de su alcance, aún si todas unen sus fuerzas.

-Twilight: ¡Celestia nos pidió detenerte…! ¡¡Y no la decepcionaré!!.- gritó para abalanzándose contra Black.

La princesa lanzó un gancho derecho que Black esquivó, acto seguido lanzó un gancho izquierdo que el híbrido bloqueo con su mano para después lanzar una patada lateral izquierda que Black esquivó para después contra atacar con un gancho izquierdo seguido de un gancho derecho a la cara, rodillazo al hígado, uppercut derecho, gancho izquierdo y da un giro para lanzarle tres patadas con la pierna derecha (primera al pecho, segunda al estómago y la última a la cara) para después lanzarle un gancho izquierdo seguido de un rodillazo derecho a la cara culminando con una patada lateral izquierda directa a la cara haciendo que se estrellara donde Rainbow.

Black caminó hacia donde se encontraban Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy. Pinkie atacó primero lanzando una patada derecha, Black la bloqueo para después lanzarle un gancho derecho seguido doble gancho izquierdo, gancho derecho al estómago para después darle un rodillazo derecho a la cara para culminar sujetándola de la cara y azotarla contra el suelo.

El híbrido reanudó su caminata. Al ver esto y todo el daño que sus amigas sufrieron, Fluttershy se armó de valor para abalanzase al chico.

-Fluttershy: ¡¡Nadie lastima a mis amigas!!.- gritó llena de ira y valor.

-Rarity: n-no lo hagas Fluttershy.- dijo en voz baja paralizada del terror.

La pegaso lanzó un gancho izquierdo que el semi saiyajin esquivó dándole un potente uppercut izquierdo en el estómago seguido de un codazo izquierdo a las cervicales haciendo que cayera derrotada. El chico alzó su mano en dirección a Rarity y creó una esfera de ki, la pony se originó encima y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos para caer al suelo en forma de gotas a causa del terror que inundaba y paralizaba su cuerpo.

-Black: no tiene caso.- deshace su ataque y baja la mano -. No atacare a alguien que no puede defenderse.

Black se dio la vuelta y comenzó su caminata. El cuerpo de Rarity comenzó a relajarse, la chica se sentó mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas a cataratas y su respiración se agitaba. Rainbow se levantó y se abalanzó a Black, el chico la sujetó del cuello para azotarla contra el suelo.

-Black: ¿Qué nunca te rindes…? Acéptalo, tú no estás a mi nivel.

Continuó con su caminata hasta que escucho el sonido del viento siendo cortado, alzó la mano izquierda y detuvo la fuente del sonido. Una Wakizashi dorada fue detenida por el joven atrapándola entre sus dedos índice y medio (como si sostuviera una cigarro/cigarrillo) para después lanzarla y volarla en pedazos con un solo ataque.

-Black: Así no se usa el Wakizashi, es un sable no un estoque. Esta diseñado para realizar cortes de forma lateral, no para dar estocadas….- dijo para girar 90 grados a su izquierda y ver a las princesas -. Dije y citó "no soy el mismo que usted conoció. He cambiado y no volveré a ser la primera que conoció"… no me importa lo que hagan aquí, si me permiten retirarme no habrá razón para que más ponys salgan heridos.

-Celestia: claro que no. No importa todo lo bueno que hiciste para Equestria, si atacas a mis súbditos, atacas a toda Equestria y tendré que detenerte.

-Cadence: ¿Pero que hace…? No lo rete, no servirá de nada.- dijo alarmada y angustiada por las palabras de su superior (Celestia).

-Black: bien, que así sea. Al fin podré vengarme por su traición.- dijo colocando pose de combate.

* * *

¡Y el premio al primer capítulo no comentado es para… el capítulo 16!.

La verdad creo que sí me lo merezco, me excedí en el comentario, parezco acosador. Prometo limitarse más en mis comentarios.

Si preguntan por que tarde en publicar, fue por:

1.Me di un descanso de este fic ya que estaba algo fastidiado de escribir.

2.Escribí un borrador, junto con mis herman@s, para un fic que tenemos pensado realizar en conjunto. Este se publicará en Wattpad pero no tenemos fecha de lanzamiento.

3.Al fin… ya escribí el capítulo 3 de Epidemia X, pero no tengo fecha de publicación; puede ser la próxima semana o en un mes, no lo sé.

4.Pase un poco de tiempo realizando un pequeño proyecto (es secreto).

5.Estoy pensando trasladar este fic a Wattpad, ¿Por qué? Simple. Esto es una especie de publicidad para la historia y así difundirla. No, no me importan los seguidores sólo me importa que los lectores de diviertan/entretengan con mi historia. En Wattpad tendrán un plus, subiré los capítulos corregidos (lo más posible, no digo que sea una corrección de todos los errores), un capítulo por semana (aproximadamente) si se me da el tiempo. Pero no sé preocupen Fanficcion al ser la plataforma donde perdí mi virginidad como escritor (no de forma literal, sino de forma metafórica) ya que aquí publiqué mi primer fic (esto si es literal), Fanficcion siempre permanecerá un capítulo por delante. Si en Wattpad la historia se encuentra en el capítulo 19, aquí estaremos en el capítulo 20; también, como segundo plus, aquí será el único lugar donde el capítulo se publicará con comentario y curiosidades correspondientes. Aún no hay fecha de estreno en Wattpad pero si quieren ya ir buscando mi perfil en Wattpad, es exactamente el mismo que aquí ("jogofics"), mi perfil "por el momento" está vacío pero pronto tendrá el primer capítulo publicado.

* * *

Ahora… como dije en el capítulo anterior, pondré tres (o dos) curiosidades sobre el fic.

1.Sunset, en mi fic, es 2 meses y 10 días más joven que Black.

2.En la historia original, 3 de los bandidos de Equestria no serían lo que fueron. Se llamarían Black (Brown) de pelaje negro, Green (Green Lemon Cake) de pelaje verde obscuro, Yellow (Violet Pearl) sería macho y pelaje Amarillo con crin negra.


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano.**_

_Capítulo 18: una pequeña venganza… El orgullo herido._

_Black permanecía impasible con su pose de batalla, a la espera del comienzo del combate._

_-Celestia: no me rendiré, tenlo por seguro.- dijo seriamente para poner pose de combate._

_-Cadence: ¡¡No…!! ¡¡Alto!! ¡Esto es un error, debe haber una forma pacífica de resolver esto!.- dijo alarmada y angustiada._

_-Luna: hermana, ¿Estas Segura de lo que vas a hacer?._

_-Celestia: lo estoy, les pido que no se entrometan en esto.- pidió seriamente._

_-Luna: de acuerdo._

_-Cadence: pe-pero Celestia._

_-Celestia: Cadence, te pido que no te entrometas._

_Cadence miro a Luna con incertidumbre, quien sólo asintió a la joven princesa._

_-Cadence: … d-de acuerdo.- dijo con incertidumbre y angustia ante lo que podía pasar._

_Cadence conocía al antiguo Black, era un niño amable pero en cuanto se trataba de un combate era frío y sin remordimientos, y peor cuando se trata de alguien que no le agradaba. Era muy diferente en tales casos, llegaba al punto de dejarlos malheridos, y si él en verdad había cambiado y era mucho más violento, Celestia no tendría oportunidad de contar los sucedido._

_Luna por otro lado, al igual que Black, permanecía impasible pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Celestia contra un resentido ex–capitán de la guardia real, el cual, es el más poderoso y eficaz guerrero que Equestria jamás a tenido y jamás tendrá. Ningún escenario posible será bueno para Celestia; en el mejor de los casos terminaría con varios huesos rotos, en el peor… no volvería a ver la luz del día._

_El cabello y vestimenta del híbrido bailaban con el suave viento que azotaba el lugar, Celestia entre cerró los ojos con desdén al híbrido._

_-Black: comience cuando le sea conveniente.- expresó de forma sería y cortés a la vez._

_Rápidamente Celestia hiso brillar su cuerno lanzando un ataque de magia al saiyajin, quien lo desvió con una sola mano haciendo que impactará en una montaña a varios kilómetros. La princesa se abalanzó al saiyajin lanzando un gancho izquierdo, Black esquivó el ataque para tomar la pata de Celestia y después arrojarlo con fuerza, la princesa abrió las alas re incorporándose para lanzarse al ataque lanzándole un gancho derecho que Black bloqueo con su antebrazo._

_La princesa lanzó una patada derecha vertical que el híbrido esquivó, dio un giro lanzándole una patada izquierda que Black bloqueo con su mano, lanzó dos ganchos derechos consecutivos directos a la cara. Black esquivó ambos ataques, Celestia lanzó un rodillazo derecho que Black interceptó con su rodilla, Celestia lanzó un golpe de martillo con la izquierda (alzó su brazo/casco sobre su hombro para después lanzar un gancho descendente, en este caso, en diagonal descendente de izquierda a derecha) Black lo esquivó, rápidamente la princesa lanzó una patada lateral izquierda que Black esquivó arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, dio un giro alzando la pata trasera derecha para después bajarla con fuerza._

_El híbrido bloqueo el ataque con ambos brazos cruzados y rápidamente la princesa retrocedió aterrizando con la mirada fija al híbrido._

_-Black: ¿Eso es todo…?.- cuestionó._

_Celestia rápidamente alzó vuelo para lanzar una lluvia de ataques de magia, el saiyajin alzó su brazo derecho para comenzar a lanzar esferas de ki que impactaron con los ataques de Celestia creando una densa nube de humo, Celestia aprovecho esto y cambió de posición para cargar un ataque con todo su poder, una vez estuvo listo el ataque, la princesa lanzó el ataque. El saiyajin ni se inmuto recibiendo de lleno el impacto, hubo una potente explosión que hizo que Luna y Cadence se aferraran lo más fuerte posible. La ráfaga de viento se disipo al igual que la nube de humo negro mostrando al híbrido totalmente ileso y su ropa tenía algunas pequeñas marcas de quemaduras._

_-Celestia: ¡Diablos!.- exclamó frustrada._

_La princesa voló al nivel del suelo e hizo brillar su cuerno, de inmediato a parecieron 5 Celestias más. Las princesas comenzaron a volar de forma errática con el fin de confundir al híbrido, alzaron vuelo para después descender rodeando al híbrido y volar hacia él con la intención de atacar._

_Justo en el último instante Black alzó su puño izquierda por sobre su hombro dándole un potente golpe a la verdadera Celestia haciendo que le sangrara la nariz, luego de un segundo la princesa alzó vuelo._

_-Celestia: no puede ser, ¿Cómo lo hiso?.- cuestionó incrédula._

_-Luna: ¿Cómo logro saber cuál era la verdadera…? Esa técnica era infalible.- dijo perpleja._

_-Black: se equivocan, para alguien que no es capaz de sentir las presencias es inútil tratar de contra atacar, para alguien que puede sentir las presencias es simple… las clones sólo están conformadas por ilusiones ópticas de magia, por lo que solo desprenden magia, por ende, la única que posea ki es la original. El ki es exclusivo de los seres vivos, sin ki no se es capaz de vivir._

_Celestia le lanzó una patada por la espalda, el chico esquivo el ataque y regreso a su posición tan rápido que pareció que se volvió intangible, su cabello y ropa bailaban agitadamente por la fuerte ráfaga de viento. Celestia reintento su ataque pero ahora de frente, el joven detuvo su ataque con el dedo meñique en forma de menosprecio a la princesa._

_Celestia lanzó un gancho derecho que Black bloqueo sosteniendo su casco, Celestia trato de liberarse en vano para después lanzarle un gancho izquierdo con el mismo resultado. El híbrido jaló a la princesa Celestia al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un rodillazo derecho al estómago haciéndola escupir sangre para después lanzarle otro rodillazo derecho sólo que esta vez a la cara para culminar con un golpe con su palma derecha en el pecho mandándola a estrellarse con una colina._

_-Cadence: ¡¡Celestia!!.- Gritó impactada._

_Luna se encontraba perpleja por lo sucedido, sin poder siquiera mover un músculo. Celestia se levantó con dificultades para volver al cielo y utilizar el sol para segar a Black, el híbrido cerró los ojos y esquivó el ataque de un asaltó sin dificultades. Celestia utilizó la tele-transportación para aparecer junto al híbrido lanzándole un gancho izquierdo a la cara, el saiyajin lo esquivó sin abrir los ojos.._

_Celestia lanzó otro gancho izquierdo con el mismo efecto, rápidamente lanzó una lluvia de ganchos y patadas que el híbrido esquivó, lanzó una patada vertical derecha que fue eludida seguida de una patada lateral izquierda que el híbrido esquivó._

_Detuvo su pata para lanzarle un taconazo lateral con el mismo efecto para después lanzar un rodillazo derecho que Black esquivó, sin dudarlo la princesa lanzó una extremadamente potente ráfaga de magia al saiyajin siendo consumido por esta. A los pocos segundos Celestia detuvo su ataque mientras jadeaba pesadamente debido al cansancio, la nube de humo se disipo mostrando que no había nadie._

_-Black: creo que es mi turno de liderar el combate.- dijo desde atrás de la princesa._

_Celestia volteó para recibir un potente codazo por parte de Black haciendo que se estrellara de espalda contra el suelo, se tele-transportó y le propinó una patada mandándola al cielo, encendió su aura para ir tras ella dándole una patada mandándola en un grado de 46 de forma ascendente._

_Se tele-transportó lanzándole un potente gancho al estómago, mientras iban en picada el saiyajin inundó a Celestia con una lluvia golpes en pecho cara y estómago, preparo su gancho derecho para lanzarle un fuerte ataque en la cara mandándola a estrellarse._

_Rápidamente el híbrido se colocó en posición fetal para comenzar a girar cual si hiciera un mortal para aterrizar sobre el ala derecha de Celestia rompiéndosela al instante._

_-Celestia: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaaa!!!.- gritó de agonía al sentir quebrarse su ala._

_Black se arrodilló sobre Celestia para comenzar a golpearla directamente a la cara con una total cara de ira, gancho derecho, gancho izquierdo, doble gancho derecho. Terminó tirándole algunos dientes, el joven retrocedió un poco para después comenzar a golpear el vientre de la princesa._

_Con cada golpe que el chico lanzaba, la princesa lanzaba sangre y gritos ahogados mientras Black solo miraba lleno de ira lo que sucedía sin importarle lo que pasaba, a quien dañaba o las consecuencias de sus acciones._

_-Black: ¡Esto es por engañarme! (Golpea) ¡Esto es por utilizarme! (Golpea).- exclamaba llenó de ira._

_-Cadence: ¡¡¡Black, basta!!! ¡¡¡La estás matando!!!.- Gritó intentando hacer que Black entrará en razón, el chico miro a las otras dos princesas y de inmediato sus ojos soltaron un brillo. Al instante hubo una explosión que mandó a volar a las princesas._

_-Black: ¡Y esto…! (Prepara un golpe) ¡¡Es por arruinar mi vida!!.- gritó lanzando un potente golpe._

_Celestia se retorció escupiendo sangre, rápidamente lanzó un gancho derecho que Black detuvo contra atacando con un gancho derecho a la cara seguido de un codazo derecho. Black se preparo para su último ataque mientras sus ojos ardían en las llamas de la ira cuando de repente recibido un ataque por la espalda redirigiendo su atención._

_Las chicas se encontraban volando con sus "Rainbow Power" aún activos._

_-Twilight: ¡¡¡Deja a Celestia!!!.- de inmediato las chicas comenzaron a cargar su poder._

_Black rápidamente se levantó y alzó ambas manos en dirección a las chicas, con ambas muñecas juntas como el "Final Flash" de Vegeta._

_-Black: ¡¡Final!!.- gritó para después colocar sus manos al lado derecho de su cintura -. ¡¡kaaaa…. Meeee…. Haaaa…. Meeee….!!._

_-Twilight: ¡¡¡Ahora!!!.- las chicas inmediatamente lanzaron su ataque y Black espero hasta el último momento._

_-Black: ¡¡¡Haaaaaaa…..!!!.- gritó lanzando su ataque, su ataque consumió al de las chicas para impactar con ellas. Las mane 6 cayeron al suelo inconscientes y ya en su forma normal, tenían varias quemaduras en piel y pelaje._

_Black respiraba pesadamente gracias a su ira, mantuvo su mirada y sus manos en alto por algunos segundos para después bajar los brazos y tranquilizarse. Dio media vuelta para después poner su pie izquierdo en el cuello de la princesa, quien debido a su débil estado, sólo podía soltar pequeños quejidos._

_-Black: está vez la dejaré vivir, pero la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte.- alzó su pie para después pisotear la otra ala de Celestia rompiéndosela y haciendo que soltará un débil gritó -. Que esto le sirva de advertencia para no volver a desafiarme.- da medio vuelta y camina algunos pasos para detenerse -. Una cosa más, (mira sobre su hombro) será mejor que no intente ingresar a mi casa a las afueras del bosque Everfree… ese lugar tiene tecnología muy peligrosa para andar en los cascos incorrectos. Mi casa tiene un sistema de seguridad programado para matar a cualquiera que ingresé y trate de llevarse algo. Si no quiere provocar la muerte de ponys inocentes, será mejor que desista de su intento de ingresar a ese lugar._

_En seguida llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su frente para desaparecer._

_.- Cueva del árbol de la armonía -._

_Black apareció en la cueva, no había nada más que el enorme árbol. Se acercó al árbol a paso lento para detenerse frente a él._

_-Black: hola, viejo amigo.- dijo colocando su mano en el tronco de este._

_Inmediatamente una carga mágica recorrió el brazo del híbrido causándole un leve dolor de cabeza, rápidamente el chico apartó su mano del árbol y se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando escucho algo._

_-¿?: Es un placer volver a verte, Black.- dijeron 7 voces al unísono._

_El saiyajin se puso alerta creando una espada de Ki._

_-Black: ¡¡¿Quiénes están ahí….?!! ¡¡Muéstrense cobardes!!._

_-¿?: Eres muy diferente, no solo en físico, también en mente y personalidad._

_-Black: ¡¡¿Qué es lo que saben de mí?!!.- cuestionó mirando a todos lados._

_-¿?: Sé mucho, tú me visitabas y contabas lo que vivías._

_La respuesta dejo helado al híbrido, hiso desaparecer su espada y miro sorprendió al árbol de la armonía._

_-Black: ¿P-pero cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes hablar…?.- cuestionó perplejo._

_-Árbol: no puedo, me comunico mediante la telepatía. Habilidad que he adquirido gracias a ti._

_-Black: ¿Puedes hablar telepáticamente con todos?._

_-Árbol: no, sólo con los que poseen esa habilidad, como tú._

_-Black: eh n-no no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que yo te ayude a obtener esa habilidad?.- decía confundido._

_-Árbol: Cuando te despediste de mí, me diste parte de tú poder y dejaste caer una lágrima… lágrima que mis raíces absorbieron y así fue que tú formaste parte de mi ser. Así es que yo he obtenido este poder y las habilidades que mis usuarios han logrado utilizar. Es un hecho que mis usuarios no solo poseen el poder que poseías cuando eras un niño, también son capaces de hacer uso de cada una de las habilidades que tenías en ese momento._

_-Black: ¿Así qué esa es la razón del por qué…?.- cuestionó perplejo antes de ser interrumpido._

_-Árbol: así es… esa es la razón por la que Sunset Shimmer fue capaz de usar la forma de súper saiyajin en el baile de otoño._

_-Black: no, eso no es posible. Nadie ni nada puede absorber y unificar su ADN con el ADN de otro ser viviente.- dijo incrédulo._

_-Árbol: yo no soy un ser vivo cualquiera, fui creado a base de la magia de 6 ponys que dieron su vida para proteger a Equestria dejando una semilla con la finalidad de proteger y resguardar el futuro de Equestria. Soy un ser nacido ha base de magia con la gran habilidad de absorber y volver parte de mí, toda cosa que sea necesaria para mí evolución y que pueda garantizar la protección de Equestria._

_-Black: bien, entiendo… creó… tengo una pregunta._

_-Árbol: adelante._

_-Black: ¿Por qué Sunset y las demás, son indetectables para mí…? ¿Qué fue lo que lo ocasionó?._

_-Árbol: al momento en que tú me proporcionaste tu energía y ADN, sufrí una evolución. Mi ser absorbió tu esencia y habilidades, pero lo más difícil fue asimilar la energía que me fue proporcionada. Mi ser no era capaz de almacenar esa energía por lo que tuve que transformarla para poder almacenarla, así fue que se creó una nueva especie de energía, una que posee la densidad y capacidad destructiva del ki pero con las capacidades de alteración de la magia… una energía que solo puede ser detectado si es que eres usuario de esta._

_-Black: comprendo._

_-Árbol: mmh… tu presencia._

_-Black: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tiene?.- cuestionó_

_-Árbol: es algo desagradable, la energía que desprenden es desagradable._

_-Black: hmm enhorabuena, has tenido tu primera experiencia con el ki maligno._

_-Árbol: ¿Ki maligno? Pero tú eres un guardián, un protector, un…._

_-Black: ¡¡No…!! Yo no soy un guardián y tampoco soy un protector. Esa vida quedo atrás desde el momento en el que me fui de Equestria, después me convertí en un guerrero pero ahora no soy nada. Sólo soy un chico resentido con conductas antisociales y al borde de la psicopatía._

_ -Árbol: no es así. Tú corazón alberga una compasión y altruismo sin igual sólo estás confundido, sólo necesitas a…._

_-Black: ¡¡No…!! ¡No necesito a nada ni a nadie! ¡Mi corazón sólo me causa más dolor! ¡¡Estoy harto de eso…!! No quiero volver a arriesgar la vida, dejar la piel y sangre en el combate. ¡¡Ya estoy harto de que me utilicen por mi extraordinaria poder para desecharme cuando ya no les sirva!!_

_-Árbol: eso solo ocurrió una vez, no entiendo porque lo resientes tanto._

_-Black: ¡Cállate árbol! ¡no sabes de lo que hablas!.- dijo molesto._

_-Árbol: sólo fue Celestia quien te hizo eso, no hay razón para…._

_-Black: ¡¡¡No es cierto!!!._

_-Árbol: si lo es._

_-Black: ¡No es así!.- dijo lleno de ira intentando contener su ira._

_-Árbol: si no es así, entonces dilo. ¿Quién más lo hizo?._

_-Black: ¡No…! ¡No lo diré!._

_-Árbol: vamos, dilo._

_-Black: ¡No!._

_-Árbol: ¡Dilo!._

_-Black: ¡¡No!!.- gritó tirándose de rodillas._

_-Árbol: ¡¡Dilo!!._

_-Black: ¡¡Ya basta!!.- gritó lanzando un golpe al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente -. Fue… Fue mi padre… contento… mi padre no solo me torturó física y mentalmente, él me utilizo toda mi vida… o al menos hasta los 5… me obligaba a realizar su trabajos y a ayudarlo cuando me necesitaba, pero cuando yo lo necesitaba el me dejaba a mi suerte… sin ayuda, armas, recursos de primeros auxilios, nada… esa era mi vida, era matar o morir y yo no iba a morir. Talvez en si, no me desechaba cuando no le servía pero es lo más cercano a eso.- el lugar permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos -. Estoy harto de sufrir._

_-Árbol: hablas como un…._

_-Black: Habló como un, ¿Qué?.- decía aún es su posición._

_-Árbol: como un suicida._

_-Black: y que si es así… mi vida no tiene ningún sentido o significado._

_-Árbol: ¿Por qué quieres morir?._

_-Black: no lo entenderías… puede que tengas una mente y un cuerpo físico, pero no puedes entender lo que es la vida de un humano, saiyajin o animal._

_-Árbol: aún así quiero oír lo que tienes que decir._

_-Black: ¿Seguro?._

_-Árbol: estoy seguro.- el saiyajin se sienta sobre sus pies, da un suspiro y se prepara para relatar su historia._

_-Black: … cada vez que duermo veo mi muerte, podría con ello si sólo fuera eso, pero no es todo… (suspira y cierra los ojos) cuando sueño puedo oler, escuchar ver y sentir todo. Puedo sentir como mi propia Wakizashi atraviesa mi pecho, siento como la sangre se acumula dentro de mí, como la hoja corta mis huesos, piel y músculos; siento el frío del Adamantio, como el sable atraviesa mi corazón, como arrancan la Wakizashi de mi cuerpo, como la sangre sale de mi pecho y espalda, el miedo que tengo, mi alma desprenderse de mí. Lo peor es que lo que sueño siempre se cumple. Soñé con mi pelea en el baile de otoño y paso, no exactamente igual pero paso. Soñé que Red se volvería un asesino y eso pasó… no le temo a la muerte pero… (jadeo de importancia) no lo sé… talvez sólo tengo miedo de volverme igual a mi padre y antes de que ese momento llegue… no quiero que mi madre sepa que me volví igual a él. También tengo mucho estrés, apenas si puedo sobrevivir, renuncie a lo segundo más preciado para mí._

_-Árbol: ¿Y qué es?._

_-Black: mi orgullo, renuncie a mi orgullo… renuncie a mi orgullo al acatar las órdenes de Luna._

_-Árbol: ¿tu orgullo? Eso te parece hace ver ególatra._

_-Black: no lo entiendes, mi orgullo es lo que me ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo. Gracias a mi orgullo yo tengo este poder. Soy muy orgulloso como para admitir que no puedo hacer algo, por ello es que he realizado ejercicios peligrosos y poco ortodoxos, y ya que no puedo aceptar que mis entrenamientos superan mis límites, es que he llegado a dislocar mis extremidades, desgarrar mis músculos, romper mis huesos con el fin de alcanzar la meta. Es por mi orgullo que he vencido las adversidades y es por ello que están importante para mí. Y me deshice de él al acatar la orden, mi orgullo me apega a mis morales, "el aliado de mi enemigo es mi enemigo". Sunset es mi enemiga… (aprieta su puño) deseche a mi orgullo para acatar una orden y mi orgullo no me permite desatarme de esa orden por qué no puedo aceptar cuando no puedo con ¡Algo!.- exclamó golpeando el suelo -. Todo el tiempo escucho las voces de las personas inocentes que he matado pidiendo mi muerte y no tengo ingresos financieros (levanta su mano), tengo que aceptar el trabajo de Arrow y no quiero ya que significa que estoy un paso más cerca de ser como mi padre.- dijo eso último entre dientes golpeando al suelo -. Talvez mis razones suenen estúpidas pero no puedo con esto. Toda mi vida fui entrenado para pelear, matar, proteger, acatar órdenes, no para superar el estrés de una vida normal. No estoy preparado para.. para esto….. n-no p-pue…do ha-hacer e-st-t-t…. ¡¡No puedo con esto!!._

_-Árbol: claro que puedes, sólo necesitas ayuda._

_-Black: ¡¡No puedo…!! Puedo soportar que mis huesos sean molidos a golpes, puedo soportar perder sangre, puedo soportar ver a la muerte cara a cara pero no puedo con una vida cotidiana. Soy patético, soy un inútil._

_-Árbol: no es cierto, Black. Solo debes buscar ayuda._

_-Black: ¿Acaso no entiendes…? No puedo aceptar que no puedo con algo, pedir ayuda es sinónimo de que no puedo hacerlo. Ya renuncie una vez a mi orgullo, no lo haré otra vez….- dijo molesto para después levantarse -. Creo debo irme, fue un gusto saludarte._

_-Árbol: Regresaras, ¿Verdad?._

_-Black: no volveremos a vernos.- mete su mano a su chaqueta -. Esto será un recuerdo.- arroja una daga a la base del árbol -. No es de Adamantio pero… es la primera arma que yo mismo forjé en equestria.- encendió su aura y se fue volando._

_Regresó a su casa, tomo su cosas y regresó volando al espejo para regresar a su mundo._

_.- Mundo humano / Nuevo México – Santa fe -._

_En la casa de los padres de Black a 30 metros bajó tierra, en una habitación grande con sólo una luz y una silla de acero, en esta se encontraba un chico de 16 con cabello naranja cobrizo, ojos marrones y piel beige. No tenía camiseta y solo tenía un pantalón tipo militar._

_-Chico: ¡¡¿Qué quieren de mí…?!! ¡¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!!.- gritaba intentando que lo escucharán._

_La puerta se abrió y entraron 3 personas, la primera era Red, la segunda persona era Caulifla, la última era una chica de 13 años; cabello azul claro con un mechón rosa muy claro, los ojos cerrados, piel clara y la boca cosida. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia._

_Red guío a la chica sujetándola del brazo para después arrojarla frente al chico._

_-Chico: ¡¡Hermana…!! ¡¿Qué te hicieron, Ice?!.- cuestionó preocupado, ella no respondió -. Ice mírame.- ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Red: ¿Qué pasa niña? Mira a tu hermano.- dijo fríamente._

_La chica sólo negó melancólica, Rápidamente Red la sujetó del cabello y la puso de rodillas._

_-Chico: ¡¡déjala!!.- gritó tratando de soltarse de las esposas que lo sujetaban._

_-Red: míralo.- molesto entre dientes abriendo los ojos de la niña a la fuerza._

_Lo que el chico vio lo dejo helado. La niña no tenía ojos, se los habían extirpado._

_-Chico: ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Te matare…!! ¡¡Me oíste!! ¡¡Me liberare y te mataré!!.- gritaba intentando liberarse en vano mientras el híbrido solo tenía una mirada inexpresiva y sin remordimiento._

_-Red: Caulifla, enciende las luces._

_La chica encendió las luces y de inmediato toda la sala se iluminó, no había nada más que un hombre para cremación hasta el fondo, un pequeño horno de forja encendido y un hacha juntó al interruptor. Red tomó a la chica por el cabello, la levantó y le dio un gancho derecho haciéndola caer sumamente aturdida mientras sus hermano gritaba._

_-Red: Caulifla, toma el hacha y cortarle los brazos._

_-Chico/Caulifla: ¡¡¿Qué?!!._

_-Chico: ¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡Déjenla en paz…!! ¡¡Mantenme a mí pero a ella déjenla!!._

_-Red: ¡Caulifla!.- exclamó de forma imponente._

_-Caulifla: p-pero sólo es una niña.- decía insegura._

_-Red: no me importa, ¡¡Hazlo!!.- ordenó._

_La chica tomó el hacha y caminó a la niña._

_-Chico: ¡¡No!! ¡¡Alto!!._

_-Red: ¡¡Cállate!!.- gritó desenfundando su arma y disparando al techo -. Esto es lo que ganas por meterte en lo que no deberías. Pudiste dejar todo como estaba, pero decidiste investigar quien asesinó a tus padres y a tú hermano. Esto tu lo causaste Franklin Flash.- el híbrido volteo en dirección a su "hermana" -. ¡¿Por qué diablos aún no lo haces?!._

_-Caulifla: no puedo… es una niña.- dijo entre lágrimas._

_-Red: ¡¡Hazlo si no quieres morir aquí y ahora!!.- gritó Furioso._

_Caulifla preparó el brazo derecho de la chica, alzó el hacha y rápidamente la bajo cortando el brazo de la chica. La niña solo un fuerte quejido de dolor._

_-Red: ahora el otro.-_

_-Caulifla: ¡Red!.- exclamó entre lágrimas en forma de súplica._

_-Red: no me importa, hazlo._

_Caulifla cortó el otro brazo de la niña. Soltó el hacha y se dejó caer junto a la niña sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y manos._

_-Caulifla: lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóname, no tuve opción.- susurró arrepentida._

_Red camino hasta las chicas, tomo a Caulifla del cabello para después arrojarla para acto seguido poner su pie en la cabeza de la niña. El chico comenzó a gritar para que el híbrido se detuviera, Red hiso caso omiso y continuó hasta aplastar la cabeza de la niña._

_Caulifla quien vio los últimos momentos, quedó helada durante algunos segundos para después llevar sus manos a su boca intentando no vomitar. Red caminó al horno de forja y se colocó los guantes._

_-Red: Caulifla, ponle el abrebocas.- abrió el horno y sacó el recipiente._

_Caulifla le colocó el abrebocas y Red camino al chico con el reciente que contenía hierro derretido, Caulifla comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta pero fue detenida._

_-Red: no te vayas, aún no terminamos.- decía mientras veía como el chico intentaba liberarse en vano._

_Caulifla se detuvo y dio la vuelta. El chico daba fuertes gritos de los cuales poco se le entendía, luego el híbrido vertió el metal caliente en la boca del chico, casi de inmediato el chico dejo de emitir ruido alguno ya que su laringe había sido quemada por el metal. Caulifla rápidamente salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras su salida._

_-Caulifla: no puedo, no puedo.- decía entre lágrimas totalmente alterada. La puerta se abrió dando paso a Red quién se veía molesto -. Red lo lamento, por favor no me lastimes.- decía alzaba sus brazos en defensa intentando calmar a Red -. Por favor, lo…._

_El híbrido la abofeteo y la sujetó del cuello para ponerla contra la pared, la presionaba tan fuerte que Caulifla no era capaz de respirar o hablar, la pared comenzó a agrietarse rápidamente._

_-Red: ¡¡Si yo te doy una orden no la cuestiones ni la desacates, sólo hazlo!!.- la soltó. Caulifla cayó al suelo sujetándose la garganta -. ¿Te quedó claro?.- no obtuvo respuesta -. ¡¡Dije…!! ¡¡¿Te quedó claro?!!._

_-Caulifla: ¡Sí! ¡Si…! ¡Me quedo claro!.- dijo con una voz quebradiza._

_-Red: bien… limpia la habitación y la próxima que lo vuelvas a hacer, te mató._

_Red se retiró del lugar dejando sola a Caulifla. Un rato después la chica subió en el elevador que llevaba a la casa y de inmediato salió corriendo de la casa para tomar una cuatrimoto que había en el patio y emprendió marcha a la parte sureste de la propiedad. Red y Kakaroto, quienes estaban haciendo mantenimiento de las armas en el patio, vieron a la chica partir._

_-Red: ¿A dónde va?.- cuestionó._

_-Kakaroto: a la caballeriza._

_-Red: ¿Desde cuándo tenemos caballos?._

_-Kakaroto: desde que me casé con tu madre; además, sólo es uno._

_-Red: ¿Por qué nunca lo supe?.- dijo molesto._

_-Kakaroto: por qué nunca has ido más allá del garaje, nunca has explorado el resto de la propiedad._

_-Red: nunca he tenido la necesidad._

_.- en la casa / habitación de jardinería -._

_Blue Flower se encontraba sentada en el balcón observando el horizonte y juntó a ella, en una pequeña mesa de mármol y plata, se encontraba una un tulipán naranja con una maseta de barro con decoraciones en oro y junto a la maseta había una foto de ella cargando pequeño bebé en brazos._

_La única foto existente de Black antes de irse a Equestria. La fémina tomo la foto y la observo con melancolía para después volver a mirar al horizonte._

_-Blue Flower: ¿Dónde estás, Black…? Vuelve a casa.- dijo melancólica con los ojos húmedos._

_La madre se llevó la foto al pecho y miró a la flor a su lado._

_.- FlashBack -._

_La mujer se encontraba en el cuarto de jardinería, del otro lado de la habitación había un corralito donde dormía un pequeño bebé de unos 6 meses y junto a ella se encontraba otro bebé de la misma edad pero con piel morena clara. Este se encontraba observando cómo la madre plantaba un tulipán naranja mientras mordía una mordedera de goma._

_-Blue Flower: jaja… ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Te gusta ver a mamá trabajar?.- el bebé comenzó a agitar los brazos de la emoción -. Jiji… ven con mami.- dijo tomándolo en brazos -. Mi pequeño Black.- le da un pequeño beso en la frente, el niño miro la flor y extendió los brazos intentando alcanzarla -. ¿Quieres la flor?.- lo acerca a la pequeña planta, el bebé olfateo la flor para después dar un estornudo, un pequeño hilo de moco colgaba de su nariz -. Ay.- deja al niño en la mesa junto a la flor para buscar un pañuelo desechable y le limpio la nariz -. Listos, ya está.- tira el pañuelo al cesto de basura, lo miro con una mirada amorosa y protectora (como la de cualquier madre)._

_-Black (bebé): mm._

_-Blue Flower: ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Quieres algo?._

_-Black (bebé): mm… mm… ma… Ma-ma… mama._

_Tras dichas palabras la mirada de la fémina se llenó de brillo y rápidamente tomó al niño en brazos._

_-Blue Flower: ¡Dijiste tu primera palabra!.- exclamó emocionada mientras el bebé agitaba los brazos y lanzaba pataditas de emoción._

_-Nota: este recuerdo obviamente fue alterado por Sheng Long, en el recuerdo original no había ningún bebé en el corralito pero el resto está intacto._

_.- fin del Flashback -._

_-Blue Flower: quisiera volver a esos tiempos, entonces todo era mejor y aún te tenía.- miro al frente y su mirada se volvió melancólica -. Menos de una semana después fue cuando todo comenzó._

_.- Flashback -._

_Black (bebé) se encontraba en su cuna durmiendo mientras en la cuna de junto dormía Red. Por el pasillo se dirigía a la habitación un molesto Kakaroto seguido de Blue Flower._

_-Blue Flower: ¡Kakaroto, detente y hablemos!.- ordenó._

_-Kakaroto: no hay nada que hablar, ese niño es una mala influencia para su hermano.- decía molesto._

_-Blue Flower: ¡Black no es una mala influencia, la mala influencia es Red!._

_-Kakaroto: claro que no._

_-Blue Flower: ¡Claro que si…! ¡Black es amable, cariñoso y compasivo! ¡Red es muy agresivo y destruye cosas por diversión!._

_-Kakaroto: exactamente por eso… ese niño es mala influencia y voy a arreglarlo.- dijo entrando a una habitación._

_-Blue Flower: ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!._

_Kakaroto abrió el armario y saco una escopeta de este._

_-Blue Flower: ¡¡¿Estas loco?!!.- dijo bloqueando la puerta._

_-Kakaroto: apártate.- ordenó de forma amenazante._

_-Blue Flower: ¡Claro que no! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo!._

_Rápidamente Kakaroto golpeó a la fémina con la culata haciéndola caer al suelo para después dirigirse a la habitación de los bebés, Blue Flower se levanto lo más pronto que pudo y se dirigió al armario tomando un bate de acero para después ir tras su esposo._

_Kakaroto entro a la habitación y apunto al bebé, justo antes de disparar recibió una fuerte serie de golpes en sus cervicales y espalda. La fémina arremetía molesta contra el saiyajin de sangre pura._

_-Blue Flower: ¡Deja a mi hijo!.- decía entre golpes._

_El saiyajin detuvo el ataque de la fémina y rápidamente le propinó un gancho derecho para después darle una patada en el pecho mandándola a caer fuera de la habitación. Dejó caer el bate al suelo y levantó el arma para después apuntar y disparar no una, sino tres veces despertando a Red quién lloraba por el estruendo._

_-Blue Flower: ¡¡Blaaack!!.- rápidamente se levantó y corrió a los restos de la cuna, apartó los restos y entre estos se encontró con un bebé herido, vivo e inconveniente, inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba de alivio._

_-Kakaroto: deja al niño.- dijo apuntando a la mujer._

_-Blue Flower: si quieres matarlo tendrás que matarme también._

_-Kakaroto: ….. bien.- baja el arma -. Si no puedo matarlo físicamente, lo matare metafóricamente. Le haré tanto daño que será un maldito sin cerebro incapaz de pensar y tomar decisiones por sí solo.- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_.- fin del Flashback -._

_-Blue Flower: sí todo hubiera sido diferente.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba el marco._

_.- Con Caulifla -._

_La híbrida acababa de llegar a una pequeña caballeriza, bajo de la cuatrimoto en ingreso a la caballeriza, tomo unas riendas y se dirigió al caballo para ponérsela para después subirse y partir. 5 minutos después llegó a un pequeño lago artificial que había en el límite este de la propiedad._

_Bajó del cabello y se sentó a la orilla del lago. Una débil brisa llegaba por el noroeste, el cabello de la chica bailaba con el viento mientras está abrazaba sus piernas y sus ojos se humedecían. El caballo se acercó a la orilla y comenzó a beber agua._

_-Caulifla: ¿Cuándo acabará todo esto?.- decía melancólica -. …. Ese maldito de Black, ¿Por qué no lo mató cuando pudo? Habría hecho que todo fuera mejor.- decía molesta apretando los dientes -. Ese imbécil es un maldito egoísta, sólo le importa el mismo.- dijo derramando la primera lágrima. En seguida la chica escondió su rostro entre sus piernas -. No puedo, no puedo seguir matando._

_.- al día siguiente / planeta b3290 -._

_Red, Kakaroto y Caulifla se encontraban en un área abierta del planeta, Caulifla estaba sentada en una roca mientras Kakaroto y Red se apartaban tomando distancia._

_-Red: no te contengas.- dijo colocando pose de combate._

_-Kakaroto: cuenta con ello.- coloca pose de pelea._

_ Kakaroto se transformó en súper saiyajin y Red uso el Kaioken 4, en seguida Kakaroto se abalanzó a Red lanzando un gancho derecho que Red bloqueo para contraatacar con un gancho derecho a la cara seguido de una patada lateral derecha a las costillas, luego un rodillazo derecho al mentón seguida de una patada al estómago mandando a volar a Kakaroto._

_Kakaroto se reincorporo transformándose en ssj2 e inmediatamente regresar al combate, Red bloqueo el ataque con dificultad._

_-Red: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!!.- gritó incrementando su técnica a 7 y haciendo retroceder a Kakaroto._

_Rápidamente se abalanzó contra Kakaroto dándole un gancho izquierdo en la cara, lo barrio y dio medio giro para lanzarle una patada hacia atrás mandándolo al cielo. Inmediatamente dio un gran salto con mortal hacia atrás posicionándose sobre Kakaroto para propinarle un doble rodillazo en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo._

_Red aterrizó sobre el estómago de Kakaroto con gran fuerza haciendo que el sangre pura escupiera bastante sangre, en seguida dio un salto hacia atrás y lo sujeto del tobillo para alzarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Lo arrojó al cielo para aparecer con la tele-transportación propinándole una patada en el estómago mandándolo a estrellarse contra una montaña._

_-Kakaroto: maldición._

_En ese momento el sociópata apareció frente a él propinarle un gancho izquierdo seguido de un gancho derecho, patada derecha a la cara, gira lanzándole un taconazo izquierdo y rápidamente se detiene para darle un rodillazo izquierdo al estómago, codazo derecho a la cara para después arremeter con su codo derecho directo al estómago._

_Se separó para lanzar un gancho izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el ataque pero Kakaroto lo esquivó, el ataque impacto directamente en la montaña destruyéndola al instante. Kakaroto lanzó una patada lateral izquierda a la cara de Red, quien fácilmente la bloqueo, Kakaroto lanzó un gancho derecho que Red esquivó para luego dar un giro y contraatacar dándole un taconazo lateral derecho en la cara._

_Kakaroto lanzó un gancho izquierdo que Red esquivó dándole un gancho derecho directo a las costillas mientras impregnaba su mano izquierda de ki para después lanzarle un potente golpe con su palma izquierda en el pecho mandándolo a volar. Kakaroto impacto en el suelo justo donde comenzó el combate._

_Red apareció con la tele-transportación con los brazos cruzados, Kakaroto se levantó con dificultad y ya en su estado base intento dar un paso pero rápidamente colapso cayendo de cara al suelo. Caulifla se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse para después llevarlo a la roca donde anteriormente ella se encontraba._

_-Caulifla: quédate aquí, no te esfuerces y descansa ¿Entendido?._

_-Kakaroto: s-si, n-no te pre-preocupes._

_Caulifla de inmediato fue al área de combate posicionándose 10 metros frente a Red, afiló la mirada al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en súper saiyajin._

_-Red: mm… veo que te lo tomarás enserio. Más te vale que me sirvas de entrenamiento.- dijo poniendo pose de pelea y volver a encender su kaioken 7._

_Caulifla se lanzó al ataque y Red lanzó un gancho derecho pero la chica desapareció y reapareció tras su espalda transformándose en súper saiyajin 2 propinándole un gancho derecho al estómago seguido de un gancho izquierdo a la cara. Red contraatacó lanzándole un golpe de navaja horizontal con la izquierda que Caulifla esquivó dando un salto y colocándose detrás de él._

_Le dio un rodillazo izquierdo en la cara para después barrerlo y lanzarle una patada hacia atrás mandándolo al cielo, emprendió vuelo posicionándose sobre el híbrido propinándole una doble patada en el estómago haciendo que se detuviera en el aire, rápidamente le dio una patada mandándolo devuelva al suelo. La chica pasó a la fase 3 y llevó sus manos a su frente, una delante de la otra._

_-Caulifla: ¡¡Masenko!!.- gritó para lanzar un potente ataque directo al híbrido._

_El ataque impacto creando una gran explosión, luego de unos segundos el humo negro se disipo mostrando a Red en su forma de súper saiyajin. Afiló su mirada para después desaparecer y reaparecer frente a la híbrida con la pierna izquierda alzada._

_Bajó la pierna con fuerza, Caulifla se preparó para blanquear el ataque pero de improviso recibió un potente rodillazo derecho en la cara. Red cargó una esfera de ki para después presionarla contra el pecho de la chica haciéndola explorar y volar hacia el suelo._

_Red descendió en picada con la pierna extendida, en el último momento Caulifla recupero el control aterrizando de pie para saltar hacia atrás esquivando a Red, quien aterrizó con la pierna izquierda a gran velocidad creando un cráter en el suelo._

_Caulifla se abalanzó hacia Red lanzándole un gancho derecho, Red giro el torso a la derecha y detuvo el ataque con su mano derecha para darle una patada directo al estómago haciéndola escupir sangre. Dio un giro lanzándole un taconazo lateral tirándole varios dientes._

_La chica lanzó un gancho izquierdo que Red esquivó para propinarle un gancho derecho directo a las costillas, Caulifla lanzó un golpe de navaja de forma horizontal con su brazo izquierdo, Red lo esquivó agachándose para darle un potente gancho al hígado seguido de un gancho izquierdo a la cara para culminar con un uppercut derecho._

_Sujeto el brazo de la chica e intento tirarla al suelo pero Caulifla se aferró a él evitando ser derribada y rápidamente comenzó a propinarle una serie de codazos a la cabeza, Red rápidamente le dio un codazo en las costillas para acto seguido arrojarla al suelo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Red intento pisotear la cabeza de Caulifla pero está rodó por el suelo esquivando el ataque. La chica se levantó sólo para ver que Red se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, la chica lanzó un gancho derecho de Red esquivó bajando la cabeza para propinarle un gancho al estómago mientras se colocaba tras ella dándole una patada tras la rodilla haciéndola caer arrodillada para darle un gancho izquierdo en la cara._

_Caulifla lanza un golpe hacia atrás que Red esquivó dando una voltereta hacia atrás para después arremeter nuevamente. Caulifla se levantó sólo para recibir un rodillazo en la cara seguido por una doble patada en el pecho haciendo que cayera violentamente al suelo._

_Red conseguía altura haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, se extiende para detenerse y alzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza creando varias esferas de ki._

_-Red: ¡¡Aaaah!!... ¡¡jaaaaaaa!!.- lanzó una exorbitante cantidad de esferas de ki que se movían tan rápido que parecían rayos._

_Los ataques impactaron sobre Caulifla. Red aterrizó para crear dos esferas de ki, una en cada mano, la chica se levantó sólo para que Red lanzará ambas esferas contra ella. Llevó sus manos a sus costados a la altura de su cintura para después llevarlas al frente lanzando otra lluvia de esferas de ki._

_Una vez terminó alzó su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza creando una esfera multicolor la cual, lanzó contra la chica para después cargar ki en su brazo derecho y lanzarse al ataque. La chica se levantó sólo para recibir un potente gancho en dirección bajo de el tórax._

_Inmediatamente escupió bastante sangre con su mirada de agonía total, los ojos abiertos a su máximo y las pupilas contraídas. Lentamente llevo sus manos al brazo de red para sujetarlo, de inmediato la cabeza de la chica cayó en el pecho de Red al tiempo que regresaba a su estado base._

_Red dejó caer su brazo y la chica cayó al suelo._

_-Kakaroto: ¡¡Caulifla!!._

_Rápidamente fue a socorrerla mientras el chico se alejaba caminando de la zona. Kakaroto se arrodilló junto a ella para darle la vuelta y ver que sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, puso sus dedos en su cuello para sentir el pulso pero nada._

_Inmediatamente y desesperadamente comenzó a aplicarle RCP, a los 14 segundos la híbrida tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar a torcer con un poco de sangre._

_-Kakaroto: ¡¡¡Maldito…!!! ¡¡Casi la matas!!.- Gritó mientras la costaba en su regazo._

_-Red: ¡¡¿Y qué es lo que harás…?!! ¡¡¿Matarme...?!! ¡¡No lo harás, ¿Sabes por qué?!!... ¡¡No lo harás por qué eres un cobarde…!! ¡¡¡No me matarás, no mientras yo pueda matarte…!! (Se detiene) ¡¡Por cierto, no sirven para entrenamiento!! ¡¡Incrementen su poder y habilidades para antes del siguiente entrenamiento!! ¡¡De lo contrario no volverán a ver la luz del día!!._

_De inmediato continuó su camino._

_.- Canterlot city / Sugarcube corner -._

_Las chicas se encontraban en una mesa del establecimiento reflexionando sobre Black._

_-Rainbow: ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nuestra escuela?._

_-Rarity: el dijo que no podía pagar la colegiatura de una escuela privada como Crystal.- bebe un poco de su malteada._

_-Applejack: ¿Cómo es que no puede pagar la colegiatura? Desciende de familias acaudaladas._

_-Pinkie pie: seguramente no quiere pedirles dinero._

_-Fluttershy: no creo que sea por eso._

_-Rarity: de hecho, Pinkie tiene razón… él me lo dijo en su primer día de clases._

_-Rainbow: ¿Por qué no quiere pedir dinero?._

_-Applejack: ¿Orgullo?._

_-Sunset: creo que yo tengo la respuesta… el viernes fui a pagar a los barrios bajos…._

_-todos: ¡¿Los barrios bajos?!._

_-Rarity: ¡¿Pero que hacías ahí, cariño?!._

_-Fluttershy: ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!._

_-Rainbow: ¡Nunca debes ir a esa zona!._

_-Applejack: ¡Por algo ni la policía se acerca a esa zona…! Esa zona esta llena de drogadictos, ladrones, violadores, asesinos, mafiosos y quién sabe que más._

_-Sunset: todo está bien. No sé preocupen, se cuidarme… ahora si me permiten continuar… fui a los barrios bajos para pagar el alquiler de mi departamento y me encontré con Black en la tienda de mi arrendador, lo conocía y parece que su padre es cliente. No sé lo que estuviera haciendo el ahí o por que su familia tiene lazos en los barrios bajos, pero lo que sea que suceda, no creo que sea nada bueno._

_-Fluttershy: ¿Pero qué es Black?._

_-Applejack: no puede ser nada bueno._

_-Sunset: tiene algo que ver con el asesinato… sicario, asesino serial, mercenario o algo parecido._

_-Rarity: ¿Por qué dices eso?._

_-Sunset: durante su estadía en Equestria el era parte de la guardia real. Yo me convertí en alumna de Celestia poco tiempo después de su desaparición. Entre los guardias corría el rumor de que Black fue el causante de la catástrofe de Canterlot y la masacre de Ponyville, además de ser el responsable de la muerte de un muy peligroso sicario llamado Nuntius Mortis. Luego Celestia le ofreció un trato y se convirtió en un guardia real._

_-Applejack: ¿Qué es la catástrofe de Canterlot?._

_-Sunset: la catástrofe de Canterlot, un grupo de individuos atacaron y destruyeron más del 30% de Canterlot causando la muerte una parte de la población de la ciudad._

_-Rainbow: ¿Y la masacre de Ponyville?._

_-Sunset: un desconocido y 5 ponys pelearon por toda Ponyville destruyendo todo a su pasó. El desconocido fue el único sobreviviente… y eso es lo único que sé, lo demás fue confidencial y no salió en los periódicos así como los nombres de los responsables._

_-Rarity: ¿E-estas segura?._

_-Sunset: sólo son rumores, pero de ser cierto. Matar a alguien no es sencillo ya que supone una gran carga emocional y el ocultarlo destruye el alma, pero Black no muestra ni mostraba remordimiento. Si mató en Equestria debió matar aquí primero._

_.- Un día antes / Casa de Black -._

_Black se encontraba con su particularmente nueva computadora, el híbrido programaba un sistema cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó._

_Black se levantó y abrió la puerta topándose con el cartero._

_-Black: buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?._

_-Cartero: ¿Usted es K. Black?.- cuestionó mirando sus papeles._

_-Black: así es._

_-Cartero: firme aquí, por favor.- le entrega la tablilla con los papeles y un bolígrafo, Black firma y entrega los papeles -. Bien, esto es suyo.- muestra 2 paquetes en un diablito para carga._

_El híbrido metió los paquetes a su casa y cerró la puerta. Su sala tenía varios paquetes, carga los paquetes recientemente llegados y los lleva al garaje. El Skyline estaba desmantelado por el frente y se encontraba sostenido por dos gatos hidráulicos ya que no tenía neumáticos o rines._

_El motor colgaba de una polea y la caja de transmisión se encontraba en una caja de madera, en una mesa se encontraban ambos pistones de la suspensión los cuales se notaban habían sido desensamblados, modificados y re ensamblados._

_Deja ambos paquetes en el suelo y se dirige a la mesa con los pistones pará después volver a fundirlos en su lugar con la ayuda de un poco de su ki (si, los pistones de la suspensión de un Skyline están unidos al chasis). Desarmo el motor por completo y abrió el primer paquete._

_Esté era el bloque del motor de un Skyline hecho con Adamantio tipo 2. Fue a la sala y regreso con más paquetes, éstos más pequeños, los abrió sacando más partes de motor. Turbo compresor, carburador, cigüeña, árbol de levas, válvulas, culata, etc._

_Rearmo el motor con las nuevas piezas, trajo una caja grande de la sala y la abre dejando ver una nueva caja de cambios de doble embrague especialmente hecha para este motor, la mayoría de sus componentes estaban hechos de Adamantio tipo 4._

_Ensambló la caja de cambios con el motor para después volver a colocarlos en el vehículo. Entro a la cabina, quitó el tablero y desconectó el CPU. Regresó a su computadora, termino el programa y lo descargó en un pequeño disco duro el cual, colocó en un CPU de pantalla táctil que el mismo fabricó con sus conocimientos de la tecnología de el mundo de DB._

_Regreso al vehículo y cambió el CPU para después recolocar todo. Fue a la sala y regreso con todas las cajas restantes. Abrió la última caja recién llegada la cual contenía un capo de fibra de carbono, en los demás habían partes de fibra de carbono (Canards, spliter, un nuevo difusor, alerón, alerón, toldo, tapa del maletero y guardafangos delanteros y traseros)._

_Desmonto las piezas viejas y colocó las nuevas. Todo excepto el alerón, difusor, canards, capó, toldo y tapa del maletero, eran de fibra de carbono teñidos de azul rey. Luego de terminar se fue a dormir._

_Al día siguiente (día actual) Black se despertó, tomo una ducha, se puso su antiguo ropaje y comió una semilla cuando su teléfono desechable sonó y rápidamente atendió._

_-Black: Buenos días… entiendo, ¿A qué hora?... ¿11 minutos? Bien, estaré ahí. No se preocupe.- colgó y tomo su Wakizashi y llaves._

_Se dirigió al garaje subió a su auto y se fue, al poco tiempo llegó a un almacén al este de la ciudad. Bajó del vehículo y fue a la entrada donde le esperaban Sangre y Arrow._

_-Black: Buenos días señores, espero se encuentren bien._

_-Arrow: llegaste antes._

_-Black: ¿,Algún problema?._

_-Arrow: no, sólo esperé que tardarás más._

_-Sangre: ¿Para que la katana?._

_-Black: wakizashi._

_-Sangre: ¿Por qué preferir una espada a un arma?._

_-Black: sable._

_-Sangre: si, si… sólo prepara tu arma europea._

_-Black: Asiática._

_-Sangre: ¡¿Vas a continuar corrigiéndome sobre tu arma China?!.- exclamó molesto._

_-Black: japonesa._

_Sangre iba a golpear a Black pero Arrow intervino._

_-Arrow: Sangre, tranquilízate._

_-Sangre: … si. Tienes razón, no quiero continuar discutiendo de su sable ninja._

_-Black: Samurai._

_-Arrow: ¡Black, cállate!... No empeores las cosas.- dijo deteniendo a Sangre quien se encontraba muy molesto -. Cálmate y entremos… ponte esto, Black.- le da una máscara negra y el mencionado se la coloca._

_Tras que Sangre se tranquilizara los tres ingresaron al almacén. El lugar estaba llenó de hombres armados que cargaban droga de todo tipo en cajas en varias camionetas, las camionetas una vez cargadas partían a su destino._

_-Arrow: ¿Sabes dónde estamos?._

_-Black: el cuartel de los dead skull, los reyes de la droga en todo el hemisferio oeste del país._

_-Sangre: también tienen todo un imperio de prostitutas a su merced y una gran red de coyotes, ayudan a gente a cruzar la frontera por un módico precio._

_-Black: sé lo que es un coyote, gracias._

_-Arrow: nada de peleas, sólo estamos aquí por un asunto importante._

_-Black: ¿Hablaremos con Cake?.- (no tiene nada que ver con la familia Cake)._

_-Sangre: exactamente a eso venimos._

_-Arrow: no creo que le agrade la presencia del chico._

_-Sangre: ¿Por qué?._

_-Black: maté a su hermano frente a él, justo en éste lugar. Yo tenía 49 meses de edad._

_-Sangre: ¿Entonces por qué le pediste que viniera?._

_-Arrow: por seguridad, Sugar Cake siempre ha sido muy descuidado; además tengo que presentarme a mi aliado mi nuevo soldado._

_-Sangre: ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Desde cuándo?._

_-Black: desde ayer._

_En eso llegan a una pequeña oficina, Arrow toca la puerta y rápidamente reciben una invitación para entrar cerrando la puerta con seguro tras su ingreso. Los tres entran para ver a un hombre de cabello color marrón con blanco, piel clara (color no determinado), ojos ámbar y 1.78 de altura. Vestía un smoking gris cálido, corbata azul y zapatos negros lustrados._

_-Sugar C.: ¡Chicos! Sean bienvenidos… ¿Quién es el que los acompaña?._

_Black se quitó la máscara y rápidamente Sugar C. Desenfundó su arma._

_-Arrow: ¡¡No, alto!!.- gritó alarmado._

_-Sugar C.: ¿Qué hace el maldito desgraciado en mi oficina?._

_-Arrow: S.C. baja el arma. Piénsalo, esta es una oficina de dimensiones reducidas, sin ventanas y con su única puerta cerrada, sí detonas esa arma nos romperás los tímpanos a todos, sobretodo ya que la honda sonora no posee escapé._

_-Sugar C.: (Baja el arma) ¿Qué quieren?._

_-Arrow: antes de eso.- le entrega un rastreador de señales (no sé cómo se llame el aparato) -. Ya sabes que hacer._

_De inmediato Black encendió el aparato y comenzó a escanear la oficina de poco a poco._

_-Sugar C.: ¿Desconfías de mí, A.W.?._

_-Arrow: para ser sincero… Si._

_En eso Black encuentra algo, un reloj emitía una señal constante. Black lo tomo y lo rompió en el suelo para comenzar a buscar entre los pedazos rotos._

_-Sugar C.: ¡¡¿Pero qué esta…?._

_Black sacó un micrófono del reloj el cual, había estado transmitiendo por algo de tiempo. Black rápidamente lo desconectó._

_-Arrow: ¿Eso es todo?._

_Black escaneó el resto de la habitación y volvió a detectar algo proveniente del Smoking de Sugar C. El mencionado saco un teléfono que era la fuente de la señal y el chico lo destruyó._

_-Sangre: (se da una palmada en la cara) S. Eres un idiota… ¿Cómo dejaste que interfirieran tu teléfono celular?._

_-Sugar C.: Juro que no lo sabía._

_-Sangre: ¡¡Eso no ayuda!!... ¡¡Sabes lo que has puesto en riesgo por tu imprudencia!! ¡¡El imperio e identidades de todo aquel que tuvo contacto conmigo esta en peligro por tu culpa!!...-_

_-Arrow: y es exactamente por eso que vine. Hace dos semanas recibí un mensaje de uno de mis hombres en la policía. El mensaje me advertía de que habían interferido tu teléfono y había un hombre infiltrado._

_-Sugar C.: ¿Un infiltrado? ¿Sabes quién es?._

_-Arrow: si, y necesito que lo llames._

_Sugar C. Llamó a un hombre que fue por el infiltrado, al poco tiempo llegó e ingresó a la oficina (descripción a interpretación)._

_-¿?: ¿Sucede algo, jefe?._

_-Sugar C.: Si, me temo que si.- de inmediato Black apuñalo al infiltrado por la espalda matándolo al instante._

_-Black: no quería hacerlo._

_-Sangre: deja de ser tan llorón. En este mundo esto es lo que le pasa a las ratas._

_-Arrow: y no sólo a las ratas, también a los estúpidos._

_El híbrido comenzó a caminar hacia Sugar C._

_-Sugar C.: A. Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad?... Agh.- en ese momento Black lo apuntaló más al no remover el sable, este funcionó como tapón de la hemorragia -. ¿Por… Q-qué?._

_-Arrow: por tu descuido pusiste en peligro a más de 10 miembros de la Black List._

_-Sangre: casi haces que sus identidades e imperios sean revelados, identidades e imperios que pertenecen a la Black List por qué ningún gobierno conoce su existencia dentro del mundo criminal._

_-Black: y el castigó es la muerte._

_-Arrow: no importa que tan poderoso seas, sí amenazas, o en éste caso, si haces algo que casi exponga la Black List, éste es el resultado._

_-Sangre: nadie se salva de esa regla, excepto talvez el chico ya que nadie prácticamente nadie puede matarlo._

_-Arrow: Black.- el híbrido retira el sable de la herida del hombre matándolo al instante, limpio la sangre del sable con un pañuelo y envaino el sable._

_-Black: se lo merecía el desgraciado. Vender droga a chicos de secundaria, eso es de hijos de perra.- dijo molesto -. Sólo un monstruo le hace daño a un niño._

_-Sangre: si si, defensor de niños ¿Podemos irnos?._

_Black se vuelve a colocar la máscara y salen de la oficina._

_-Black: creo que los Skull necesitarán un nuevo jefe.- susurró._

_-Arrow: si, pero lo mejor es que salgamos antes de que se den cuenta._

_Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a sus autos: un Mustang V8 (de sangre) y un Bugatti Veyron super sport (de Arrow)._

_-Arrow: creí que no tenías dinero._

_-Black: no tengo._

_-Arrow: Entonces, ¿por qué tú auto fue modificado?._

_-Black: son piezas que le encargué a Sangre hace 4 semanas, pero apenas llegaron ayer._

_-Sangre: ¿Qué esperabas? Me dijiste que mandara a hacer las piezas._

_-Black: no me estoy quejando.- sube su auto._

_-Arrow: nos veremos en Golden Bear.- Black Rápidamente arrancó yéndose del lugar._

_-Sangre: no tienes que decir el nombre de tu bar, sólo di "nos veremos en mi bar".- sube a su auto_

_-Arrow: y hablando de bar, quiero que te midas alcohólico.- repite la acción y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad._

_-Sangre: ¿Sabías que hay otra Saiyajin?.- mencionó mientras Arrow encendía el motor._

_-Arrow: ¿Otra Saiyajin…? ¿De qué hablas?._

_.- tiempo más tarde / Golden Bear -._

_Black había aparcó su vehículo en un estacionamiento a una manzana del bar. Black estaba sentado en una mesa mientras esperaba a sus acompañantes. De repente la puerta se habré dando paso a Sangre y Arrow._

_-Black: tardaron mucho, ¿Qué les pasó?.- se da cuenta de una carpeta que Sangre tenía en la mano._

_-Sangre: nada importante.- ambos toman asiento y pone la carpeta sobre la mesa -. Te preguntarás que es esto, ¿Verdad?._

_-Black: son los resultados de las pruebas._

_-Sangre: bien, entonces no tendré que extender todo esto.- abre la carpeta y toma la primera hoja -. Bien, la muestra desconocida está en perfecta salud, tal parece que no posee ningún problema, tipo de sangre a (no cannon, esto es salido de mi propia manga ya que no creo que tal información oficial exista) y sus genomas son "XX".- toma la segunda hoja -. Su sangre es 71.27% humana y el 28.73% de ADN desconocido.- toma la tercera hoja -. Tu sangre no muestra alguna enfermedad pero tus niveles de CO2 son más bajos de lo normal, no más bajo de lo saludable pero si de lo normal._

_-Arrow: ¿Eso que significa?._

_-Black: que mis niveles de CO2 en sangre no están tan contaminados por el ambiente._

_-Arrow: bien, prosigue._

_-Sangre: tu tipo de sangre es o.- toma la cuarta hoja -. Tu sangre es 72.12% humana y 27.88% desconocido.- toma la quinta hoja -. El ADN desconocido de la primera muestra y el ADN desconocido de tu sangre concuerdan en un 94.03%... eso indica que existe una híbrida que no conocemos y no posee lazo sanguíneo contigo.- saca la última hoja, una prueba de ADN que comparaba el parentesco entre ambas muestras -. Según esta prueba, ambas muestras no poseen relación sanguínea entre sí… así que dinos ¿Quién es la chica? ¿La conocemos?._

_-Black: … eso es irrelevante, no necesitan saber quién es la chica de la que tome la muestra. Así que… podemos hablar y tomar un poco o ustedes pueden seguir insistiendo y como conclusión yo me retiraré. Ustedes deciden._

_-Arrow: ¡Mesero!._

_

* * *

_

_¡Holaaaaa!._

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero qué bien. En estos tiempos de cuarenta (domingo 10 de abril del 2020) no sean imprudentes, no salgan de casa, y en caso de salir de casa, usen cubre bocas y guarden distancia, y lávense las manos regularmente._

_Sé que me tarde en publicar el capítulo, y no tengo excusa sólo explosión: le di una pequeña pausa a la historia gracias a él proyecto/experimento de Wattpad. Me frustre tras realizar la corrección del capítulo 3 justo cuando corregía el cuarto capítulo, y así sin más decidí dejar de escribir por un tiempo._

_Yo sé que mi fic no es la maravilla ni es mejor o está al nivel de otros escritores de esta plataforma como podría ser Yordisz o Superponysaiyanx9000 con los cuales no doy competencia, pero no aguanto leer mi propia historia, ya sea por qué no me guste leer lo que yo escribo (que es muy probable) o no es muy buena que digamos (eso claro, a mis ojos)._

_Bien, dentro de poco haré la publicación del tercer capítulo de Epidemia X, sólo esperen los que estén interesados en mi fic secundario y poco apoyado por mí, ya que no escribo mucho de aquella historia y no le doy mucha atención, en cambió, si le prestó atención a mi fic central/principal (éste), mi proyecto individual y mi proyecto en conjunto con mis herman@s._

_1.Por si se lo preguntaban o lo querían, no, Black no quedará emparejado con otro personaje en ningún punto de la historia (al menos no formalmente) (esto más que curiosidad parece un spoiler)._

_2.Por no hacer muy largo el capítulo 7, termine por descartar 3 escenas: el primero una escena en la que Celestia y Black charlarían (en esta menciono que tenía una casa al sur, la cuál aunque no haya aparecido es canónica); la segunda es una escena en la que Kakaroto encuentra a Red y Black y los tres comienzan un combate (está escena posteriormente decidí no realizarla y no formará parte del canon de mi serie); la tercera y última era una escena de un combate de entrenamiento entre Black y Celestia (esta también es parte del canon y posteriormente agregaré ambas escenas canónicas en un episodio retrospectivo)._


	20. Capítulo 19

**Un saiyajin en el mundo humano**.

_Capítulo 19: las tres chicas_.

Black caminaba por un páramo totalmente obscuro, nada a la distancia salvo obscuridad sin fin.

-Kaio Sama: no debes nunca enojarte… cuando lo haces te conviertes en una amenaza, no sólo para tus enemigos, sino también para todo aquel que te rodeé…..

El joven ni se inmuto ante tales palabras sólo continuó con la mirada fija al frente y su paso constante. De un momento a otro se detuvo, afiló la mirada y apretó los puños.

Frente a él se encontraba otro Black sólo que este estaba cubierto de sangre y sus iris eran color rojo sangre. El Black sangriento embozo una tétrica y demente sonrisa mostrando sus dientes algo manchados de sangre.

-Black: ¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestionó molesto.

-Black sangriento: je je… no te enojes chico… cuando lo haces yo me apodero de ti.- dijo para después soltar una risilla.

-Black: ¡Maldito bastardo!.

Inmediatamente lanzó un gancho al Black sangriento pero esté desapareció. Al instante el híbrido recibió un rodillazo en el estómago luego un gancho derecho seguido de un uppercut para culminar con una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar algunos metros.

De repente sintió que su peso incremento de golpe, intento levantarse con clara dificultad.

El panorama había cambiado, ahora se encontraba frente a la escuela Canterlot High y frente a él había una sombra humanoide, con la cual, parece que estaba combatiendo y era fuerte ya que el híbrido se encontraba en súper saiyajin. En la escuela habían más sombras humanoides tratando de refugiarse.

-Sombra: je.. creo que ya no eres la gran cosa si no puedes hacer gala de tu inmenso poder.- menciono con voz espectral para alzar su mano en dirección al híbrido, quien se encontraba de rodillas a unos 7 metros. La sombra comenzó a acumular energía la cual parecía magia pero sin serlo realmente -. Creo que no debiste hacerte el héroe para salvar a tu novia.

-Black: ella no es mi novia.

-Sombra: hmph.- incremento el poder de su ataque.

-Black (su mente): vamos, lanza el ataque que el tiró te saldrá por la culata.

En eso algo inesperado sucede.

-¿?: ¡No, alto…! ¡-- regresa!.

Una segunda sombra bajaba las escaleras caminando en dirección a ellos, por alguna razón la nueva sombra le parecía conocida al híbrido.

-Sombra 2: ¡--, detente!... ¡-- debes detenerte! ¡Esto no es lo correcto!.

-Black: ¿Pero que está haciendo? ¡-- debes refugiarte…! ¡No te metas en esto!.

-Sombra: hmm… ¿no odias que alguien interrumpa?... Yo sí.- rápidamente se dio la vuelta lanzando su ataque a la segunda sombra.

Black quedó perplejo mirando como el herido cuerpo de la segunda sombra era disparado por el ataque hasta impactar con las escaleras. Por alguna razón desconocida para el híbrido, comenzó a inundarse de una inconmensurable ira.

Rápidamente cubrió la mitad derecha de su cara con su mano.

-Black: grrr… ¡Ma-maldita!...

-Sombra: ¿Qué? ¿acaso te afecta que lastime a tu novia? Jajajaja.- río maléficamente.

-Black: q qqq… ¡Maldita perra!.- su iris izquierda desapareció dejando solamente su esclerótica blanca -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!.

-Sombra: ja una rabieta no te hará ganar esta batalla.

Como si la sombra lo hubiera pedido, el terreno comenzó a temblar y los escombros comenzaron levitar de poco a poco. Una enorme aura dorada cubrió a Black ocasionando una potente ráfaga de viento que azoto a la sombra y a la escuela.

El suelo comenzó a agrietarse con velocidad, las venas del híbrido comenzaron a saltar y, a causa de las potentes ráfagas dentro de su aura, su chaqueta y camiseta se desgarraron hasta dejar su torso desnudo.

-Black: ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!...- deja caer lentamente su mano por su cara mostrando su blanco ojo derecho -. ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi…!!.- coloca sus manos a sus costados -. ¡¡¡Amigaaa?!!!.- una potente ráfaga de viento azotó a la sombra casi mandándola a volar y causando grandes grietas a la escuela al mismo tiempo que rompía el suelo.

Todo se calma e inmediatamente todos posan sus miradas en Black, quien había incrementado su musculatura. Sus ojos blancos y su sonrisa psicópata le daban un aspecto aterrador.

Todo se volvió blanco y a los segundos todo volvió a la normalidad. La sombra se levantaba del suelo con dificultad y bastante herida.

-Sombra: Maldito.- exclamó.

Rápidamente se abalanza propinándole un gancho izquierdo a la cara pero el híbrido no se movió ni un milímetro. El híbrido rápidamente respondió dándole un gancho al estómago seguido de un rodillazo a la cara y un codazo en el estómago haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo.

Acto seguido le dio un potente golpe en el estómago clavándola más en el suelo y haciendo que escupiera sangre. La sombra intento quitarse el puño de Black de encima pero era en vano.

El híbrido retiró su puño para después sujetar la sombra del cabello y darle un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz. La sujetó del pie y comenzó a azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo en una escena brutal, luego la arrojó al cielo, estaban atónitos y aterrados ante tal tortura. Un momento antes de que La sombra callera al suelo, Black le propinó un rodillazo en la espalda haciendo que escupiera sangre y soltará un grito ahogado.

La sujetó de la cara y comenzó a golpearla en la cara sin importarle nada.

-¿?: Va a matarla, pero no podemos hacer nada.- decía la sombra aterrada con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos cubriendo su boca.

Black presionó su cara contra el suelo para después comenzar a correr, después de varios metros se detuvo y la levantó para arrojarla contra la escuela. La sombra atravesó la escuela y continuó su camino, el híbrido desapareció reapareciendo en la zona de impacto de la sombra.

Black comenzó a caminar hacia la sombra quien comenzaba levantarse solo para recibir una esfera de ki de parte del híbrido regresándola a la escuela. Reapareció frente a la sombra y comenzó a cubrir su mano de una aura dorada mientras embozaba una psicótica sonrisa.

-Sombra: no, por favor. Lo lamento, no hare nada malo nunca más, pero por favor, no me mates.- se levantó y rogó desesperadamente por su vida

Black alzó una su mano hacia la sombra y comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de unas especies de agujas delgadas y largas conformadas por ki. Las agujas atravesaron el cuerpo de la sombra evitando puntos mortales haciendo que soltará un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Black caminó hasta la sombra y le dio un golpe con los dedos bajo el esternón atravesando su piel para arrancarle el corazón.

-Nota: está escena sería más bizarra pero al final me contuve ya que esto irá directo a Wattpad.

La alarma del reloj sonó y rápidamente fue apagada por el híbrido, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Miraba fijamente al suelo en un estado pensativo, permaneció así durante 10 minutos hasta que su teléfono sonó.

El teléfono se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de noche junto a su cama, la pantalla marcaba "número desconocido" y debajo mostraba el número de teléfono, el cual Black reconoció y soltó un suspiro con los ojos cerrados para posteriormente atender la llamada.

-Black: Buenos días, señor Arrow. ¿Cuál es la asignación?.

-Arrow: tras la escuela, quiero que acompañes a mi hijo.

-Black: ¿Quiere qué… sea su guardaespaldas?.

-Arrow: exactamente. Mi hijo es muy imprudente y se mete en problemas, sobretodo cuando está con esas putas de Crystal. Quiero que lo cuides y evites que se meta en problemas.

-Black: señor Arrow… ¿Cuánto será el plazo que durará está asignación?.

-Arrow: no te preocupes, sólo será hoy. El quiere ir a una fiesta de un chico de su escuela, lo deje ir con la condición de que iría con un guardaespaldas, el que yo quisiera.

-Black: Bien, cuente conmigo.

-Arrow: tras tu salida de la escuela, ven a mí casa. Aquí te prepararas para el trabajo y de aquí partirán los dos.- cuelga la llamada.

-Black: (suspiro) este día será muy duro.

.- en la escuela -.

Black llevaba su vieja vestimenta. Sunset y él se encontraban en el gimnasio, ¿Por qué? Bueno, Sunset y sus "amigas" participarían en un evento de recaudación de fondos para la escuela "una muestra musical" y en este momento, todos los participantes se encontraban pintando sus cárteles. Cómo siempre Black la seguía 5 metros por detrás cuándo Sunset tomó el pincel de la hermana pequeña de Rarity, Sweetie Belle.

-Sunset: ¿Quieren ayuda?.- pregunto amablemente.

-Apple Bloom: Ah no gracias, todo bien.- sus dos amigas asintieron apoyándola.

-Sunset: oh… entiendo.- entregó el pincel algo depresiva.

-Pinkie pie: ¡Sunset shimmer, por aquí!.- Gritó desde el otro lado del gimnasio agitando su mano de lado a lado rápidamente.

La chica dio una cálida sonrisa pero rápidamente fue borrada al ver las miradas de desprecio fijas en ella. La chica semi humana caminó hasta dónde sus "amigas" bastante incómoda por las miradas dirigidas a ella y susurros tras sus espaldas. Black escuchaba la mayoría de los susurros mientras embozaba una leve sonrisa.

-Black (su mente): no sé porque pero escuchar el odio que tienen hacia esta chica me alegra el día.

-Sunset: (suspiro depresivo) yo no tenía idea de que toda la escuela iba a estar aquí.

Pinkie y Rarity se miran para después levantar el cartel.

-Rarity: creo que esto es publicidad llamativa, si me permiten que lo diga.- dijo con claro orgullo.

-Pinkie: Y tiene aroma a pastel.- exclamó emocionada.

-Fluttershy: ¿Enserio?.

Rápidamente Pinkie le acercó el cártel, una vez la chica tímida se dispuso a olfatear la chica fiestera le puso el cartel en toda la cara para después retirarlo dejando la cara de Fluttershy manchada.

-Pinkie: use betún en vez de pintura.

-Black: hmph.- cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos molesto.

-Applejack: ah Fluttershy, tienes una pequeña mancha en ahh.- menciono apuntando a su propia nariz. Inmediatamente la mencionada se quitó una pequeña mancha de la mejilla.

-Fluttershy: ¿me la quité?.- pregunto.

-Applejack: je no en realidad.

Sunset ayudó a Fluttershy a limpiarse la cara, al momento Celestia y Luna ingresaron pasando junto a Black.

-Celestia: buenas días alumnos, sólo quería decirles a todos lo satisfecha que estoy de que muchos de ustedes vayan a participar en la primera gran muestra musical de la escuela Canterlot.- rápidamente todos aclamaron a excepción de las chicas y Black -. Esta es una maravillosa oportunidad de recaudar fondos para nuestros programas extra escolares, así que continúen con esos cárteles. Creo que este es uno de los eventos más emocionantes que hemos tenido en la escuela desde el baile de otoño.- Rápidamente todos miraron con desprecio a Sunset y Black, pero sobretodo a Sunset -. Sólo espero la escuela no sufra daños en esta ocasión.- menciono mirando a Black quién sólo afiló los ojos.

-Black (su mente): Maldita Celestia ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionarlo?.

En ese momento escuchó algo deslizarse, volteó solo para ver a Sunset sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared mientras escondía su cara entre las piernas.

-Black (su mente): que patética.

.- tiempo más tarde / sola de música -.

-Sunset: ¡Ahh…! Nunca voy a poder dejar eso atrás.- dijo sentada sobre el piano reposando sus mejillas sobre sus manos mientras, a la vez, apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas.

Black se encontraba recargado junto a la puerta con la cabeza baja escachando todo.

-Fluttershy: si, fuiste muy mala en el baile de otoño.- dijo tomando una pandereta de las repisas.

-Sunset: Fui un demonio. Me convertí en un verdadero demonio furioso.

-Black (su mente): hmph demonio queda corto.

-Pinkie: y trataste de convertir a todos en zombies adolescentes para tu ejército.- menciono haciendo una pequeña dramatización para culminar dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras embozaba una inocente sonrisa.

-Black (su mente): me aterra su inmensa felicidad e inocencia.

-Rarity: ay querida, nos tienes a nosotras y te hemos perdonado por tus antiguos (se aclara la garganta) tropiezos.

-Applejack: honestamente, creo que esa experiencia nos unió a todos en la escuela Canterlot más de lo que estábamos.

-Pinkie: ¡Uno, dos, tres!.- dijo golpeando las baquetas para comenzar con la práctica.

-chicas: antes no había mucha unión, pero eso ya pasó. Un nuevo inicio ahora hay, y el futuro es lo mejor ohoh ohoh sentirás en cada paso que tú des. Somos las Wondercolts por siempre, oh sí.- cantaban al mismo tiempo mientras cada una tocaba su respectivo instrumento -. ¡Juntas ahora vamos! Oh oh ohoh oh ¡Mejor que nunca estamos!.- de una en una se transforman en su forma semi-pony -. Y se siente bien si juntas estamos, y felices pues mejor que nunca estamos uhoh oh uhoh oh Mejor que nunca estamos uhoh oh uhoh oh….

-Rainbow: distintas formas de pensar.- dijo colocándose junto a Sunset -. Fue difícil, si.- en ese momento Fluttershy se les une.

-Applejack: eso en verdad nos separo y muy solas nos dejó.

-Pinkie: pero al estar aquí, amigas hay al fin.

-Chicas: somos las Wondercolts por siempre, oh sí. Juntas ahora estamos oh oh ohoh oh y se siente bien si juntas estamos, y felices pues ¡Mejor que nunca estamos! Uhoh oh uhoh oh mejor que nunca estamos uhoh oh uhoh oh ¡Mejor que nunca estamos!...- rápidamente regresaron a la normalidad.

Tras finalizar la canción Sunset comenzó a aplaudir, por otro lado, Black apretaba los dientes con saña y la carótida le saltaba del cuello.

-Rarity: jajaja… aún no puedo creer que cuando tocamos pase eso.- tras esto dejó su instrumento (no sé cómo se llame) reclinado contra el piano -. Ui… tengo que buscar nuevos accesorios, algo que se vea bien con una cola de caballo larga ¡Ui!... talvez aretes de clip para cuando tenga esas adorables orejas de pony.

-Applejack: yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué sucede esto? La princesa Twilight llevo la corona a Equestria, ¿no se habrá llevado toda la magia con ella?.

-Rainbow: ¿A quien le importa por qué sucede eso? Hace mi banda súper asombrosa.

-Rarity: ¡ah! ¿Tu banda?.- pregunto asombrada y algo molesta por lo dicho.

-Rainbow: claro, fue idea mía crear a las Rainbown's para poder estar en la muestra; además soy la cantante y guitarrista.

En seguida alguien toca la puerta y posteriormente Flash ingresa a la sala.

-Flash: ah las oí desde afuera, la banda ya suena muy acoplada.

-Rainbow: ah en eso estamos. Rarity entró un poco tarde en el segundo verso y el solo de bajo de Applejack necesita algo de ensayo, lo arreglaran a tiempo para la muestra.- dijo esa última parte guiñando el ojo derecho.

Tras dichas palabras, Rarity y Applejack cruzan miradas molestas con Rainbow Dash.

-Flash: ah ¿De casualidad alguna de nuestras amigas de… fuera de la ciudad, vendrá? Ah ya que es una evento de beneficencia.

-Applejack: lo siento Flash, pero no cre….

-Black: ¡ah! ¡¡Ya estoy harto!!.- rápidamente se coloca cara a cara con Flash -. Ella no volverá, Flash, y de ser así, no se quedará, Ella tiene un pueblo que cuidar sin mencionar muchos más deberes de monarca. Abre los ojos y date cuenta, deja esa ideología del amor y búscate a otra.

-Applejack: ¡Déjalo Black!.

-Black: no te entrometas. Cómo decía, deja esa ideología del amor. El amor no es invencible, el amor no es inquebrantable, el amor no es puro, justo o honesto, el amor muchas veces es una mentira.

-Sunset: eso no es cierto.

-Black: (da medía vuelta) cállate, no interrumpas.- decía bastante molesto.

-Flash: Black, déjala, tranquilízate.- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del híbrido con la intención de calmarlo. gran error.

Rápidamente dio un giro, con una mano retiró la mano de Flash y con la otra le propinó un potente gancho al estómago haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado y cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-Chicas: ¡¡Flash!!.- rápidamente corrieron a socorrerlo.

Sunset rápidamente miro a Black con ira para después lanzarse al ataque lanzándole un gancho. Black la sujetó del brazo para posteriormente dar un giro torciéndole el brazo tras su espalda y ponerla contra la pared.

Black comenzó a torcer el brazo de la fémina con fuerza haciéndola gritar, la cara de Black se llenaba cada vez más con furia al tiempo que torcía el brazo de la chica más de poco a poco. Las chicas intentaban separarlos en vano, tras unos segundos Black la soltó y se separó.

Las chicas ayudaban a Sunset mientras el híbrido solamente tenía la mirada fija en sus manos.

-Rarity: ¿Estás bien? ¿Nada roto?.

-Sunset: no… nada roto.

-Rainbow: idiota, casi le rompes el brazo.- el híbrido seguía con la mirada en sus mano -. ¡Te estoy hablando!.- baja los brazos y mira a las chicas.

-Black: se acabó….- las chicas quedaron confusas una vez dichas estás palabras -. Ya no seré tu guardaespaldas, no me interesa si toda la escuela viene por ti. Esto se acabó.

Sale de la sala con dirección a la oficina de la subdirectora. Una vez ahí toco la puerta y tras recibir la indicación, ingresó a la oficina.

-subd. Luna: Black, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.

-Black: renunció.

-Subd. Luna: ¿Renunciar a que, exactamente?.

-Black: ya no seré el guardaespaldas de Sunset.

-Subd. Luna: Black, te pido que recon…..

-Black: No Princesa Lu… disculpe, subdirectora Luna. Ya no acataré sus órdenes... No tengo la estabilidad ni control emocional para hacerlo… Si continúo sé que la dejaré mal herida o incluso muerta... Cuando llegue a este mundo talvez hubiera podido con la labor… lo siento pero desisto de la labor, ya no puedo continuar. Si me disculpa, debo irme.- explicó el híbrido para acto seguido salir de la oficina.

En el almuerzo Black, como siempre, solitario en la mesa degustando su ensalada de frutas cuando un trío de chicas ingresó cantando, el chico volteó con incertidumbre para posteriormente mirar a las chicas (Sunset y sus "amigas") quienes se veían igual de confusas.

De poco a poco las voces melodiosas del trío cautivó a todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería.

-Chica 1: unirse, eso es lo que quieren.- cantaba mientras las dos continuaban en coro -. Y la escuela roqueara.- una de las chicas frota las cuerdas de la guitarra de Flash -. Algo hay mejor en nuestra mente.- decía mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por las cabelleras de los adolescentes cercanos a ella llamando su atención -. Que toda regla cambiará, ¿Cómo crees que hay igualdad? Si somos más brillantes (brillantes).- una vez las otras dos secundaron, los collares que llevaban puestos comenzaron a emitir luz mientras las tres se ponían espalda con espalda y daban vueltas y acto seguido dividirse.

.-Black (Su mente) magia Equestre, puedo sentirla emanar de sus joyas.- posterior a este pensamiento comenzó a sentir como su ira reprimida comenzaba a querer salir sin razón aparente.

-Chica 1: esta es tu oportunidad, no eres un loser como antes.- el chico al que fue dirigida esa parte comenzó a cuestionarse si hacer caso o no, Rápidamente las tres chicas se juntaron.- yo y tú, tú y yo hay que ver quién es mejor, no tienes que ser ¡Igual que yo!. No es tan malo ser mutua competencia.- los chicos comenzaron a cruzar miradas con intensa rivalidad que había nacido de forma inexplicable, el trío estaba sentado en sillas perfectamente colocadas con las piernas cruzadas.

-Chica 1 (las demás en coro): ¿Acaso temes fallar en mi presencia?... Eres grande y lo sabes .- decía sujetando el mentón de Trixie. En seguida las otras dos la ayudaron a subir sobre la mesa -. Superior a los demás.- se detiene y se arrodilló frente a un chico al otro extremo de la mesa, posteriormente coloca su dedo bajo el mentón del chico y lo desliza hacia arriba haciendo que tragará su bocado.

-Chica 1: No importa a quien lastimaras si ser mejor demostraras…. (Coro: aaah) ¡Batalla! ¡Vas a ganarla!.- cantaban apuntando a los demás incitando su rivalidad -. ¡Habrá batalla! ¡Batalla de las bandas! ¡Habrá Batalla! ¡Hay que ganarla!.- una de las chicas aparece entre los más jóvenes -. ¡Que haya batalla¡ ¡Batalla! ¡¡Batalla!! ¡Batalla de las bandas!.

-Alumna 1: yo te puedo vencer.

-Chicas: ¡¡Batalla!!.

-alumna 2: ja… eso quisieras.- decía con arrogancia.

-Chicas: ¡¡Batalla!!.

-Trixie: cuanto lo deseó.

En ese momento Black, quien luchaba contra su ira intentando no transformarse se percató de el rápido incremento de energía negativa del lugar.

-Black: diablos, debo salir de aquí.- inmediatamente comenzó a comer su plató lo más rápido que pudo, una vez termino, tomo su tazón y bandeja para dirigirse a la salida dejando las cosas y saliendo del lugar.

-Applejack: ¿Qué pasa con él?.- dijo tras ver la rápida huida del híbrido.

-Sunset: no lo sé.

-Pinkie: talvez ya se dio cuenta de lo que sucede.

Black corría por los pasillos y una vez estuvo lejos de la cafetería se detuvo mientras progresivamente su ira desaparecía.

-Black: ellas no deberían estar aquí, nunca creí que fueran tan peligrosas. No debo acercarme a ellas, de hacerlo podría detonar mi ira y esto se convertiría en una masacre. Debo dar la advertencia.- Rápidamente se dirigió a la localización de las directrices, la oficina de Celestia.

Se dispuso a llamar a la puerta pero sintió una débil magia, la magia del trío, procedente de dentro de la oficina.

-Black: demasiado tarde… pero yo no puedo interferir, ellas son un peligro potencial para mí y no estableceré una alianza con Sunset y las demás, ellas se han quedado solas.

Tras el sonar de la campana, Black salió de la escuela con diligencia hacia la casa de Arrow. Ambos se encontraban en el closet de la habitación de Arrow, el adulto buscaba entre todos sus trajes uno en específico.

-Black: ¿Qué busca?.

-Arrow: como guardaespaldas, debes ir presentable.

-Black: que quede claro, mi límite es un cambio de atuendo.

-Arrow: no te estoy pidiendo cambies tu peinado. Conozco la razón de tu peinado, y si están importante, no te pediré que lo cambies.

-Black: ¿Cómo sabe eso?.- cuestionó confundido.

-Arrow: Red lo mencionó una vez, hace ya 3 años.

-Black: ¿Y qué más menciono?.- cuestionó un tanto molesto.

-Arrow: que eras un estúpido si esa era tu razón de tener el peinado de tu padre.

-Black: hmph ¿Por qué no me sorprende?.

-Arrow: ¡Ajá! Aquí está.

Inmediatamente descuelga un traje negro cosido a mano con hilo de oro de 0.7mm y gemelos de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados y una pequeña cola de pingüino.

-Arrow: póntelo.- dijo entregándole el saco para retirarse del closet.

El híbrido miro el saco con incertidumbre de que siquiera le quedará. Tras un minuto salió con el traje puesto y con unos zapatos que tomo.

-Black: esperó no te moleste, pero tome un par de zapatos.

-Arrow: no importa, lo que importa es que te vez gallardo.

-Black: basta de halagos, ¿Dónde está Shadow?.

-Arrow: antes, primero debemos terminar con tu atuendo.- camina a una pequeña vitrina con relojes y toma uno de ellos -. Sé que te gusta lo japonés, por ello SEIKO es la opción perfecta.- le coloca un reloj de correa negra en la muñeca izquierda -. Este es un SEIKO astron gps solar, su valor es de 2,500 dólares. El espejo está en el closet por si gustas verte.

Black entró nuevamente al closet y se miró al espejo. Al poco tiempo Arrow ingreso al closet.

-Arrow: necesitas una corbata.- abre un cajón y saca una corbata de color azul rey -. Toma, ¿Sabes cómo ponértela?.

-Black: si, por supuesto.- toma la corbata y se la ata al cuello.

-Arrow: sabes, ese fue mi traje que use a los 17 en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Black: no sabía que gozaba de grandes riquezas a esa edad.

-Arrow: bueno, en ese momento no las tenía.

-Black: ¿De qué habla?.- pregunto confundido.

-Arrow: mi imperio y esta casa eran de mi padre. Yo vivía en los barrios medios con mi madre, Y mi padre para mi cumpleaños realizaba una fiesta aquí. Tras la muerte de mi padre yo heredé todo y poco tiempo después me casé.

-Black: en este mundo de crimen, la muerte asecha a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Arrow: ¿Sabes?... estoy orgulloso de ti pero en ocasiones me siento mal por ser…. Bueno, lo que nunca tuviste.

-Black: como si hubiera sido difícil… mi padre más parecía mi amo y yo su esclavo y objeto de tortura…. Pero no creo que usted se sienta mal por ello, ¿O me equivoco?.

-Arrow: creo que necesitas un arma.- dijo evitando el tema, Black se dio cuánta de ello pero decidió no presionarlo.

-Black: no gracias, ya tengo una.- menciono sacando su Desert Eagle.

-Arrow: una calibre 50, ¿No es demasiado poder?.

-Black: bueno, tengo una Beretta 92 en mi auto.

-Arrow: esa está mejor.

-Black: eso es todo, ¿Verdad?.

-Arrow: no dejes que se meta en problemas, ese chico es muy imprudente.

-Black: delo por hecho.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala dónde Shadow les esperaba.

-Black: buenas tardes joven Shadow.- dijo haciendo saludo japonés.

-Shadow: bien, ¿Y harás todo lo que te diga?.- dijo burlona y arrogantemente.

-Arrow: es tu guardaespaldas, no tu sirviente.- aclaró.

-Black: solamente le seguiré y cuidare de su bienestar físico.

-Shadow: "le" que anticuado, nadie usa eso.

-Black: disculpe, pero temo que mi educación discrepa mucho de la suya.

-Arrow: Shadow, nada de drogas, ¿De acuerdo?.

-Shadow: entendido, señor.- dijo con claro desinterés.

-Arrow: bien, pueden irse.- ambos se dirigieron a la entrada cuando Arrow detuvo a Black -. Black, usen el Rols Roys pero tú conduces.- le da las llaves del vehículo y Black asiente para posteriormente retirarse.

-Black: espere un momento.- baja las escaleras para dirigirse a su vehículo e intercambiar la Beretta por su Desert Eagle -. ¿Dónde está el garaje?.

-Shadow: por allá.- dijo apuntando a su izquierda.

-Black: guíeme.

Ambos fueron al garaje, Shadow lo abrió mostrando 4 vehículos en su interior: el Bugatti Veyron de Arrow, un Lamborghini aventador azul de Shadow, un Rols Roys Phantom y una Land Rover negra.

-Shadow: ¿Cuál de todos es? ¿El Bugatti?.- pregunto sarcásticamente mientras Black se dirigía al vehículo y abría la puerta.

-Black: Suba, joven Shadow.

-Shadow: el Rols Roys. Bien, con el podré llevar algunas nenas.- Rápidamente subió al vehículo.

Black, cual chófer de Bentley entrenado, rodeó el vehículo por la parte trasera he ingresó a éste.

-Black: creo que a su padre no le gustaría que subiera jovencitas al vehículo.

-Shadow: ya deja de hablar así, me irrita.- dijo molesto.

-Black: lamento que mis modales le disgusten, pero no cambiaré mis modales por complacerle.- dijo molesto para después suspirar y relajarse -. Ahora, debemos irnos.

Encendido el vehículo y cerró el garaje con el control remoto.

-Black: ¿Cuál es nuestro destino, joven Shadow?.- dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Shadow: Aunque sea, ¿puedes dejar de llamarme "joven Shadow"?.

-Black: cómo diga, joven.

-Shadow: ¡No me digas…! Ay olvídalo…. Dirígete al norte, iremos a la cuidad vecina.

-Black: ¿Gusta alguna estación de radio en particular?.

-Shadow: ¿Quién carajos sigue usando la radio?.- exclamó molesto.

-Black: creo que eso es un no.

.- un rato después -.

-Shadow: es aquí.- dijo mientras pasaban por una pequeña casa lujosa, lo raro es que no parecía haber una fiesta.

-Black: no creo que está sea una fiesta.- menciono mientras se detenía frente a dicha casa.

-Shadow: claro que no, idiota. Iremos al campo de tiro y después talvez, pero solo talvez, Haiga una orgía.

-Black: disculpe, la palabra "haiga" no existe como usted lo utiliza, haiga es un vehículo muy….

-Shadow: ¡y eso a mí que me importa!... Estaciónate.- ordenó molesto.

Black se orilló y bajo del auto mas cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de Shadow, el mencionado bajo por su cuenta.

-Shadow: no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sólo.

-Black: hmph.- dijo

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa y Shadow tocó el timbre. A los segundos un chico (descripción a interpretación) abrió la puerta.

-Chico: ¡Shadow! Qué bueno que vinieras hermano.- dijo chocando los 5 -. ¿Y ese quien es?.

-Black: ¿Ese? Hmph los jóvenes de hoy no tienen modales.

-Shadow: los Tres tenemos la misma edad, imbécil.

-Black: eso es correcto, sin embargo mis modales son de etiqueta, a diferencia de ustedes.

-Chico: ¿Qué onda con el anticuado?.

-Shadow: nada, no le hagas caso.

-Black: fingiré que no oí eso.- rápidamente gana una mirada desaprobatoria de Shadow.

-Shadow: ¿Están los demás? Ya debemos irnos.

-Chico: aja, ¡¡Vámonos chicos!!.

Al poco tiempo otros tres chicos salieron de la casa, saludaron a Shadow y subieron a sus autos.

-chico: ten, una radio.- dijo entregándole una radio intercomunicador -. Nos servirá para hablar durante el transcurso del viaje.

-Shadow: (la toma) gran idea.- rápidamente regresa al vehículo.

Suben a sus vehículos y se ponen en camino.

-Chico 1: dime, Shadow. ¿Por qué ese tonto está contigo?.

-Shadow: mi padre me obligó, cree que estoy en una fiesta.

-Chico 2: ¿Y que? ¿Es tu niñera?.

-Shadow: es mi guardaespaldas pero si, es muy parecido.

-Chico 3: ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Para qué?.

-Chico 2: estoy de acuerdo, no creo que lo necesites.

-Chico 4: ¿Y si le metes una bala en la cabeza?.

-Shadow: no creo que funcione, está entrenando; además, creo que puede escucharnos.

-Chico 3: creo que tienes razón, estás radios no son particularmente silenciosas.

-Shadow: si, sin mencionar que no tengo un arma.

-Chico 1: usa la del idiota.

-Chico 2: no funcionará, esta entrenando.

-Chico 4: si, tienes razón… ¿no te molesta que escuche todo lo que decimos?.

-Shadow: claro que no. Bueno, que armas rentaremos.

-Chico 1: ¿Qué tal la Desert Eagle otra vez?.

-Chico 2: no, ya está muy gastada.

-Shadow: ¿Una Colt 1911?.

-Chico 4: no está nada mal, ¿Qué otra?.

-Chico 1: ¿Una vector?.

Tras su llegada, ingresaron al campo de tiro especialmente rentado para ellos, rentaron varias armas y fueron a disparar. Comenzaron con pistolas seguido por subfusiles y terminar con rifles de asalto.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron al lugar, el híbrido miró su reloj para ver que eran las 5:43:12. Shadow tomo una ak-47 y rápidamente descargó el arma en los 4 blancos de acero.

-Chico 3: buen tiro, Shadow.- expreso asombrado ya que la mayoría de los tiros habían dado en el centro de los blancos, o al menos, cerca de este.

-Chico 1: oye, ¿El anticuado sabe usar armas?.

-Shadow: no lo sé.- dijo sarcásticamente

-chico 3: ¡Hey anticuado!.- captó la atención de Black quien se encontraba a 5 metros -. ¡¿Quieres hacer un tiró?...! ¡Claro, si sabes disparar!.- menciono eso último en tono burlón.

Tras dichas palabras, Black introdujo su mano a su saco desenfundando su Beretta y rápidamente disparó a los 4 blancos dándoles justo en el centro dejando perplejos a los chicos.

-Chico 2: creo que no deberíamos meternos con él.

-Chico 3: yo estoy de acuerdo.

Al poco tiempo los tres se fueron del lugar regresando a la casa lujosa. Una vez ahí todos bajaron de sus autos sólo para ver cómo una segunda limosina llegaba.

-Chico 3: hey, ya llegaron chicos.

De la limosina comenzaron a descender un grupo de chicas, entre las chicas Black logró reconocer a una.

-Black (su mente): ¿Ella que hace aquí?.

-Chica: ¡Hola Q.!.- dijo una chica de pelo morado y piel rosa; vestía un bello vestido rojo carmesí. Saludo la chica con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Rápidamente un escalofrío recorrió corrió la espalda del híbrido dejándolo helado al instante.

-Black (su mente): la psicópata me sonrió.

En seguida todos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a un dormitorio en el segundo piso confundiendo al híbrido, Black se quedó junto a la puerta mientras los demás comenzaron a…. Quitarse la ropa.

-Chica: hey Q.- menciono captando su atención, la chica sólo estaba en ropa interior dejando ver su cuerpo delgado y un poco atlético, cómo de súper modelo.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia el híbrido.

-Chica: Q. ¿Qué tal si… bueno, jugamos un rato?.- dijo quitándose el sostén dejando sus senos al descubierto.

Black, quien estaba sumamente incómodo, no apartó su mirada de los ojos de la chica.

-Chica: vaya que fuerte.- decía mientras con sus manos frotaba el pecho de Black -. Pero creo que será mejor.- deslizaba su dedo hacia abajo en dirección a su entrepierna mas el híbrido la sujetó de la mano antes de que ella llegase a su pantalón.

-Black: mi señor, si no es molestia, iré a vigilar el perímetro.- soltó a la chica y salió de la habitación.

-Chico 3: ¿Pero qué le pasa?.

-Shadow: yo que sé.

-Chica: (suspiro) ni modo….- rápidamente da medía vuleta y se dirige a sus pertenencias -. ¡Es hora de comenzar la fiesta chicos!.- exclamó sacando una pipa y bolsitas de coca y mariguana de su bolso.

Luego de media hora Shadow bajo y se dirigió a la puerta principal (donde se encontraba Black).

-Black: espero no hayas consumido drogas.

-Shadow: pero si no hay….

-Black: desde aquí puedo oler la cannabis.- Shadow inhala profundamente y apenas si lograba sentir el olor.

-Shadow: te lo juro, yo no fumé.

-Black: eso no significa que no inhalaste el humo…. ¿No consumiste, te inyectaste o inhalaste alguna otra droga?.

-Shadow: No lo hice... Y eso no te incumbe de ser así.- exclamó molesto.

-Black: me incumbe, soy propiedad de tu padre y si tú consumiste alguna droga yo seré el que quede mal, no tú.- aclaro lo más tranquilo posible.

-Shadow: cómo si eso importará. No importa lo que haga mi padre, nunca podría matarte o hacerte daño, y no solo por qué seas prácticamente indestructible.

-Black: ¿Qué insinúas?.- cuestionó.

-Shadow: no te hagas el estúpido, se muy bien que lo sabes. Tú siempre fuiste más un hijo para mi padre que yo, así que no me sermonees que al menos no robó o arrebató vidas.

-Black: ….. vámonos.- inmediatamente ambos se dirigieron al vehículo.

-Shadow: por cierto, eres un estúpido al dejar una oportunidad así. Suri es muy buena en la cama.

-Black: a diferencia de ti y tus amigos, a mí me resulta repugnante el realizar el acto sexual solamente por placer.- menciono apretando el volante, rápidamente dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse -. Y por cierto, su traje huele a cannabis -. arrancó arribando a la mansión Arrow tiempo después.

Dejó el auto en el garaje he ingreso a la mansión por una puerta en el garaje que daba directo a la esta. Shadow se dirigió a su habitación y Black a la sala.

-Arrow: veo que ya llegaron, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?.

-Black: ya entendí el por que de su preocupación, ¿Puedo tomar asiento?.

-Arrow: adelante.- rápidamente Black se sentó en el sofá -. ¿Así que uso la excusa?.

-Black: no lo culpó, está resentido. Con usted por qué cree que es su culpa que su madre muriera, además de que me trata más como su hijo que a él; conmigo por qué mi familia asesino a su madre y por el tema padre hijo.

-Arrow: si, él era muy apegado a su madre… casi nunca estaba en casa o asistía a un partido de soccer, todo mi tiempo lo usaba para dirigir mis bares y tabernas o mi imperio, el poco tiempo libre lo usaba para dormir o beber con tu padre y Sangre. Cuando ella murió el perdió algo más que su madre, perdió a su familia…. No pudo recomponerse y se convirtió en el chico que es ahora.

-Black: si, puedo entenderlo.- dijo seriamente pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que Arrow notó con rapidez.

-Arrow: Sé que puedes entenderlo. Tú madre no está muerta pero de cierta manera lo está. No puedes verla, hablar con ella o si quiera acercarte, ya que podrían matarla.- Tales palabras hicieron que la mirada de Black cambiará por completo, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse al tiempo que expresaban un profundo dolor -. Oh… lo… lo lamento.- menciono apenado al darse cuenta.

-Black: no se preocupe…. El lamentarlo no hace que todo mejore.- rápidamente recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas dándole un aspecto melancólico.

-Arrow: ¿Black?...

-Black: señor Arrow, ¿Puedo usar su cuarto para cambiarme?.

-Arrow: ah… no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con el traje y también con el reloj.

-Black: muchas gracias… debo ir por mis prendas.

Una vez dicho esto se levantó y fue a la habitación de Arrow, tomo sus cosas, salió de la mansión y se subió a su auto; encendió el motor y alguien toco a la venta, Era Arrow, al verlo Black bajó la ventana.

-Arrow: si quieres hablar, puedes acudir a mí… no necesariamente tiene que ser por algo sentimental o personal.

-Black: gracias señor Arrow, pero… yo no soy de esas personas. No necesito que se preocupe por mí.- subió la ventanilla y se fue del lugar.

Al día siguiente Black caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su clase y al llegar se percató de algo, no había nadie más que el maestro.

-Black: ¿Dónde están todos?.

-Maestro: oh joven Black, ¿No se enteró?.

-Black: ¿Enterarme de que?.- cuestionó confundido.

-Maestro: las clases fueron canceladas, todos los alumnos se encuentran en el gimnasio para ver la batalla de las bandas.

-Black: ¿Disculpe?.- dijo incrédulo y perplejo a la vez.

-Maestro: (toma sus cosas) ve al gimnasio, no habrá clases Black.- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Black: …… condenada Celestia.- menciono molesto apretando los puños.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus cosas.

-Black: condenada Celestia, cancelando las clases para que asistamos a una tonta competencia….- cierra el casillero -. (Suspiro)… bien, seguramente no me queda mucho tiempo antes de que Red envié alguien a matarme, actuaré como un estudiante común mientras tanto.- menciono para dirigirse al gimnasio.

Una vez allí, subió a lo más alto de las gradas y rápidamente se dio cuenta que el trío de chicas de la cafetería lo estaba observando.

-Black (su mente): seguramente ya se dieron cuenta que no estoy bajó su hechizo.

-D. Celestia: Bienvenidos a la primera batalla de las bandas de la escuela Canterlot. Me parece que hablo por todos al decir que este, es por mucho, el mayor evento que hemos realizado en esta escuela.- Dijo desde el escenario con un micrófono en la mano, los alumnos vitoreaban.

-D. Celestia: estamos emocionados de que las 3 nuevas alumnas nos hayan alentado a convertir este evento en algo más emocionante.- dijo mirando al trío (no pondré descripción por qué no me funciona muy bien el teléfono), rápidamente Luna toma el micrófono.

-Subd. Luna: pero como ahora es una competencia, sólo podemos elegir a un ganador, ¿Quién creen ustedes que sea?.- pregunto por el micrófono incentivando la disputa entre los alumnos.

-Black (su mente): puedo verla, una neblina verdosa que emana energía oscura. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en encontrar una forma de hechizarme?.- pregunto eso último para sí mismo mientras miraba al trío de reojo.

En eso las chicas ingresaron al lugar para dirigirse tras el escenario.

Snips y Snails estaban sobre el escenario realizando un penoso y deplorable intento de rap improvisado.

-Snails: mmm oh sí, Snips y Snails están en la casa.

-Snips: yo soy el gran emsi Snips y mentiras no hay, Mi favorita es calabaza en pay.- (no sé qué dijo ni cómo se escriba).

-Snails: y yo soy snefil Snails cuando a la playa yo voy, mi cubeta es lo mejor.- (no sé qué diablos dijo ni cómo se escriba), Black bloqueo su mirada con su mano por la vergüenza.

-Snips: el anaranjado es mi color favorito, yo sé bien rimar, mejor es qué… eh…- se quedó sin palabras de pronto.

-Snails: que una naranja, amigo.

-Snips: ¡Si!.- gritó.

-Snails: ¡Si!.

-Snips: ¡Eso es!.- Celestia y Luna se les veían aburridas y desinteresadas en la actuación de los chicos.

-Snails/Snips: del escenario hay que bajar, ahora, hazlo ya.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo torpemente mientras se ponían espalda con espalda, todos los demás se burlaban.- ¡Oh sí! Eso pasó, oh sí nos tenemos que ir, Vámonos de aquí.- dijeron torpemente mientras soltaban el micrófono sobre el escenario.

-Celestia: Por favor, no dejen caer los micrófonos.- dijo Celestia de forma indiferente y a la vez un poco molesta.

Rápidamente los chicos chocaron los 5 y recogieron los micrófonos bajando del escenario.

-Snips: en su cara Rainbowns.- dijo con un tono altanero.

-Applejack: al menos sabemos de un grupo que no nos impedirán llegar a la final.- dijo con confianza.

-Rainbow: ¡A prepararse para rockear!.- gritó emocionada.

-Pinkie: oigan, ¿Dónde está Rarity?.- dijo Pinkie haciendo que todas notarán la ausencia de su amiga.

-Rarity: ah aquí, aquí estoy.- dijo Rarity llegando al lugar con un atuendo extravagante.

Sus amigas la miraban incrédulos y a la vez desinteresadas, pero Rarity rápidamente se dio cuenta.

-Rarity: ahora estaremos frente a un público, ¿Y no voy lucir fabulosa?.- dijo haciendo una pose.

Las chicas subieron al escenario una vez estuvo listo, nadie más que el híbrido y el trío, les prestaba atención.

-Chicas: tenemos que estar… siempre listas, y el tiempo hay que aprovechar. Daremos hoy, si una gran fiesta… pronto mucha diversión habrá. Yo no sé (yo no sé) que pasará, sólo sé (sólo sé) que bien se sentirá.- inmediatamente Fotofinish y sus asistentes aparecieron sobre el puente de puesta de escena con unas cruces de madera atadas a imanes y rápidamente lanzaron los imanes aprovechándose de las placas de metal del traje de Rarity.

-Chicas: con amigos si, ya hay que encender~ las luces~ a bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial.- Applejack rápidamente se dio cuenta de los movimientos extraños de la modista pero no del sabotaje -. A bailar, a bailar~ a bailar pues tenemos una fiesta genial.- Rarity golpeó el sombrero de Applejack y ella logro atraparlo con la cabeza de su bajo y rápidamente se lo volvió a poner.

-Black: sabotaje…. ¿Hasta donde llegarán los participantes por ganar?.- murmuró mirando el espectáculo con atención.

-Chicas: a bailar, a bailar….

-Apple Bloom: que aburrido.- dijo colocando espalda con espalda con sus amigas mientras las tres fingían que se quedaban dormidas.

Pinkie se dio cuenta y rápidamente dio vuelta el tambor a la izquierda de la batería.

-Twilight: si algo no fue como tú esperabas.

-Pinkie: ríete, no es un crimen estar mal.- cantó golpeando el tambor-cañón lanzando confeti por todo el escenario.

-Rarity: hazlo ya, tú eres muy original.- dijo haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse en su lugar para después ser arrastrada hasta chocar con Applejack.

-Applejack: tus ideas son tan buenas que risa me dan.- dijo empujando a Rarity con su pierna para después quitarse el confeti de su hombro.

-Chicas: ¡Haaaaa!.- en ese momento Twilight comenzó atragantarse con un poco de confeti -. Tenemos que estar… siempre listas.- rápidamente Fluttershy le dio un golpe en la espalda con su pandereta haciendo que el pedazo de confeti saliera de su garganta.

-Chicas: y el tiempo hay que aprovechar, daremos hoy, si una gran fiesta… Pronto mucha diversión habrá.- en ese momento Snips y Snails también subieron al puente y movieron una de las luces/reflectores para así alumbrar a Fluttershy -. Yo no sé (Yo no sé) que pasará, sólo sé (sólo se) que bien se sentirá.- Fluttershy corría por todo el escenario para escapar de la luz pero esta la seguía a todos lados.

-Chicas: con amigos, si. ya hay que encender… las luces…- Fluttershy corría por el escenario mientras Rarity era arrastrada de un lado a otro como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

-Black: ash, ¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto?.- murmuró sin intenciones de intervenir.

-Chicas: a bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial.- Fluttershy logro esconderse de la luz detrás de Pinkie -. A bailar, a bailar, a bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial.- Rarity logro librarse de los imanes a costa de perder las mangas de su ropa por lo que al darse cuenta, rompió en llanto.- a bailar, a bailar… a bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial, a bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial.

Rainbow se le veía muy avergonzada por como había resultado el acto, nadie más que Luna y Celestia aplaudieron.

Las chicas bajaron del escenario y el trío de ex sirenas salió del gimnasio e inmediatamente Black siguió, ellas se detuvieron en un pasillo que daba a la puerta de ingreso al escenario, el hibrido siguió de largo y dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo.

-Black: parece que no piensan hacer nada, o al menos por el momento.- en eso comenzó a escucharse una pequeña discusión y Black caminó hasta la intersección para ver que pasaba.

-Flash: ahí está otra vez, que molesto.- dijo molesto dándole la espalda a Twilight y sus amigas.

-Twilight: ¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿No somos amigos?.- cuestionó confundida por el comportamiento de su "amigo".

-Flash: si, y entonces decidiste venir solo aquí para venderme en la batalla de las bandas, deseo ganar Twilight, y tú estás tratando de impedírmelo. Vaya amiga que eres.- exclamó molesto.

-Twilight: eso no es lo que….- trató de explicar pero fue interrumpida por Applejack.

-Applejack: vamos Twilight, ¡Hay cosas que hacer!.- Gritó indignada por el trato hacia su amiga yéndose junto con ella.

-Flash: ¡¿Enserio crees que las ayudarás?! ¡Ja! ¡¿Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de lo que haces?!.- gritó mientras las chicas se iban haciendo que Twilight soltara unas lágrimas.

-Altavoces (Celestia): la próxima banda en subir al escenario será: Trixie y las ilusiones.

En seguida el trío comenzó a dirigirse a atrás de los escenarios, Black las siguió pero al escuchar voces se detuvo y escondió para escuchar.

-Sunset: Jamás se van a salir con la suya.

-Black (su mente): diablos, odio no poder sentir el ki de Sunset.

-Adagio: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste?.- dijo burlonamente, tales palabras dejaron muda a la peli fuego -. Oh sabemos todo sobre ti, Sunset Shimmer, tienes una gran reputación en la escuela Canterlot.

-Sunset: eh cambiado, estoy en una mejor posición ahora.- dijo intentando negar que seguía siendo la misma.

-Aria: ¿Estas esperando mientras tus amigos se divierten?.

-Adagio: a si, ustedes son muy unidas y aún así no te pidieron que estuvieras en la banda.

-Aria: talvez temían que nadie las viera si ELLA estaba un en el grupo.

-Sonata: qué pena… que triste….- decía burlonamente.

-Adagio: si te sirve de consuelo, nadie se acordara de ti para cuando hayamos terminado.- dijeron entrenado tras el escenario.

-Black: no creí que fuera tan fácil el quitarte los ánimos.- dijo saliendo de su escondite.

Sunset volteó a ver hacia Black con sorpresa para rápidamente cambiar su semblante por uno de enojo.

-Black: veo que ya te contaron.- dijo seriamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la peli fuego.

-Sunset: no te acerques, si te acercas, te juro que te golpeare.- amenazó a Black sin efecto ya que el continuó.

-Black: hmph, a pesar de lo que creas, yo no soy malo… pero tampoco soy bueno… relájate, no te haré nada.

-Sunset: ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo a Twilight y sus amigas, la princesa Luna, la princesa Cadence y la princesa Celestia?.- cuestionó desconfiada de las palabras del híbrido.

Black se detuvo frente a la chica quien rápidamente colocó pose de combate.

-Sunset: que ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido.- dijo amenazantemente pero por dentro estaba casi muerta de miedo.

-Black: …… yo no comencé el combate, ellas atacaron y yo me defendí.- dijo fríamente, parecía que no le importaba haberle hecho daño a las princesas y a las portadoras, de hecho, realmente no le importaba.

-Sunset: ¿Enserio? Por qué eso no es lo que dijo Twilight.

-Black: seguramente esta distorsionando los relatos de los sucesos para sus beneficios, o talvez, ella no les contó todo y solo les relato lo superficial.

-Sunset: no es cierto, tú sólo estás mintiendo para vivir tras una máscara, esperando el día para poder atacar.

-Black: si esa fuese mi intención, ya la habría puesto en marcha desde hace tiempo.

-Sunset: ¿Por qué será que no te creo?... Talvez sea por los asesinatos que cometiste en Equestria.- dijo molesta mirando a Black directamente a los ojo de forma amenazante como si intentará decirle que cualquier movimiento que haga podría ser su ruina.

Black ni se inmutaba ante la mirada penetrante de esos ojos cian propiedad de la peli fuego.

-Black: …. Eso es el pasado, no soy ese niño que Equestria conoció.- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Sunset: las acciones hablan más que las palabras, y lo que has hecho en Equestria hace poco me dice que sigues siendo la misma persona de aquel entonces.

-Black: hmph… cree lo que quieras, no soy la misma persona de aquel entonces. Ese Black palidecería ante tu poder, sin mencionar que probablemente evitaría un combate contigo, y aunque ese Black tenga el mismo poder que yo tengo en esté momento, seguiría evitando un enfrentamiento contra ti. Mi yo actual no huiría de un combate.- dijo seriamente.

-Sunset: ¿Y eso te hace mejor? Yo creo que eso te convierte en una peor persona.

-Black: no me importa… ahora sí me disculpas, debo irme.- dijo dando medía vuelta.

-Sunset: no te irás.- exclamó colocándose frente a él -. No dejare que te vayas, aún tienes que responder por tus crímenes en Equestria.

-Black: te pido te retires de mi camino.- dijo seriamente.

-Sunset: ¡No!... No importa cuánto me cueste, te detendré.- dijo preparándose para el combate.

De un momento a otro la peli fuego desprendió una gran poder mientras su ira aumentaba. Black en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la chica, se colocó a su izquierda propinándole un gancho al estómago haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras se sostenía con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sujetaba su estómago.

-Black: ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué tus amigas te valoren y tomen en cuenta? De ser así, estás por el camino equivocado.

-Sunset: ma-maldito bastardo.- dijo con gran dolor.

-Black: concéntrate en derrotar a las sirenas, no en derrotarme, eso sí te será posible.- dijo mientras daba algunos pasos antes de ser detenido por aquella chica.

-Sunset: ¿Q-Qué sabes d-de las sire-nas?.- dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Black: sé más de lo que crees. Aunque ellas también pueden representar una amenaza para mí, les dejaré el asunto en sus manos, esas sirenas no valen mi tiempo.- dijo mirándola de reojo por sobre su hombro para posteriormente retirarse del lugar.

En los cuartos de final Sunset logro separarse de sus amigas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y comenzó a seguir a las Dazlings, con cautela iba detrás de ellas acercándose cada vez más. Cuándo estuvo apunto de atacarlas fue jalada adentro de una de las aulas y arrojada al suelo.

-Black: te dije que las detuvieras no que intentaras matarlas o herirlas.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Sunset: ¿Black?... Eso no es de tú importancia, además, como si no lo hubieras hecho tú antes.- dijo molesta poniéndose de pie.

-Black: como dije, no soy malo pero tampoco soy bueno, aunque tú seas mi enemiga yo no le deseo ni a mis peores enemigos que destruyan sus vidas por una tontería como buscar la aceptación de alguien más.

-Sunset: como dije, eso no te importa, ahora déjame pasar.- ordenó pero el chico no se apartó del lugar.

-Black: cuando te enojas no controlas tú poder, y estando tranquila eres tan débil como una persona normal. No posees control de ese poder y eres demasiado peligrosa.- dijo seriamente cruzando sus brazos.

-Sunset: yo no soy peligrosa.- dijo molesta.

-Black: ¿Segura? Por el momento no has creado un verdadero problema, pero tú poder es suficiente para destruir un cráneo de un solo ataque, es más, podrías destruir está escuela por completo con tan solo una ataque.

-Sunset: tú no puedes saber eso, ahora apártate de mi camino.

-Black: ¡Claro que lo sé!... Ese poder es el mismo que tuve cuando me fui de Equestria, conozco la capacidad que posees, y creme Sunset…. Talvez seas mi enemiga, pero no significa que desee que arruines tu vida por un asesinato. Si quieres ve tras ellas, pero si matas a alguna de ellas te juro que usaré todos mis recursos para llevarte a la cárcel y que no salgas de ahí, y ese si es algo que desee para mis enemigos.

-Sunset: ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Cuál es la razón para que me ayudes?.- dijo tranquilizándose.

-Black: no confundas las cosas, no te estoy ayudando, lo único que hago es detenerte para que no arruines todo. Las sirenas son una amenaza para mí, pero no merecen mi tiempo, por eso tú y tus amigas deben detenerlas, de lo contrario, yo tendría que involucrarme y acabar con las sirenas, y créeme... No te gustará que yo intervenga.

-Sunset: Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que yo y mis amigas somos peones en tu juego?.- dijo indignada.

-Black: así es, solamente son piezas sin un verdadero valor en mi juego de estrategia y psicológica.- dijo seriamente sin importarle como podría reaccionar Sunset.

-Sunset: ¡Maldito bastardo!.- Gritó lanzándole una bofetada pero el chico la esquivó sin dificultad.

-Black: no me importa si te agrada o no, pero tendrás que aceptar la realidad, ustedes son piezas en mi juego y no pueden hacer nada en contra. Si no pelean con las Dazlings, la escuela será controlada por ellas y no intervendré, si pelean con ellas y las derrotan no intervendré, pero si las enfrentan y son derrotadas, yo intervendré, derrotare a las Dazlings y me desharé de ustedes mandándolas a un lugar tan remato que no podrán regresar jamás… espero no me fallen.- dijo saliendo del salón de clases.

-Black (su mente): creo que me deje llevar, bueno (suspiro)… eso no importa ya, lo único que importa es que ellas las derroten.- pensó mientras se alejaba.

A mitad de la siguiente ronda (semifinales), las Dazlings derrotaron al grupo de Flash, Luna lo marco en la pizarra y Flash lo vio, lo que lo hizo enfurecer y retirarse a las gradas sin decir nada.

Las chicas estaban tras el escenario charlando.

-Sunset: ya está, la última ronda y estarán en la final. A menos que digas que el anti-hechizo esta listo para que lo toquen.- dijo eso último a Twilight, quien abrazo fuertemente el libro mientras ponía una cara depresiva.

-Applejack: descuida Twilight, la final es esta noche, podemos ensayar un poco más antes de subir al escenario. No te fallaremos.- dijo segura y confiada, las demás la apoyaron.

-Twilight: ustedes no me van a fallar.- susurró depresiva mirando hacia otro lado.

Sunset se percató de que algo pasaba con Twilight pero fue interrumpida antes de decidir algo.

-Fluttershy: am… estaba pensando… qué… no hemos tocado alguna de mis canciones aún y….- decía tímidamente pero Rainbow la interrumpió poniendo su mano en el hombro de Fluttershy.

-Rainbow: hoy es la semifinal (pequeño golpe en el hombro), hay que tocar asombrosa quiero ser.- dijo fulminado las ilusiones de su amiga.

-Fluttershy: no sé para qué lo mencioné.- mencionó decaída y un poco molesta.

-Trixie: al ver trucos aquí, te dominare. ¡Soy genial yo ya lo sé~!.- cantó Trixie culminando su acto y lanzando su púa al aire, la cual, aterrizó sobre el escritorio de las juezas Luna y Celestia.

-Celestia: ajajaja… fantástico.- exclamó encantada por el show de Trixie.

Poco después Trixie se dirigió a donde las chicas y justo en ese momento Black arribó al gimnasio.

-Black: espero no lo arruinen.

-Trixie: jamás van a superar esa actuación Reinbrujas, no deberían permitirse lo teniendo una ventaja tan grande sobre los demás.- exclamó molesta en esa última parte.

-Rainbow: ¿Mi magistral ejecución de guitarra y mi asombrosa e inigualable voz?.- pregunto de forma altanera, eso solo molesto a sus amigas.

-Trixie: ay no seas ridícula, hablo de ella.- dijo señalando a Twilight haciéndola incomodarse y avergonzarse -. Sí de verdad fueras especial Rainbow Dash, no habrías tenido que traer a una compañera mágica para tener oportunidad. Todo el mundo lo dice.- dijo burlona y arrogantemente.

-Rainbow: ja, por favor… podría ganar esto como solista y todo el mundo lo sabe.- respondió altaneramente lo que hiso enojar aún más a sus compañeras.

-Trixie: si ajá.- menciono para después lanzar un puño de polvos al suelo alzando una gran nube de humo azul.

-Pinkie: ¡desapareció!.- gritó tras la disipación del humo y darse cuenta de la ausencia de Trixie -. Ah no, ahí está.

Trixie se escondía tras la batería de Pinkie, una vez fue encontrada simplemente se fue lo más rápido posible.

-Altavoces: y ahora, las Rainbowns.- en seguida las chicas fueron a sus lugares

-Spike: a ganar Rainbowns.- exclamó emocionado.

-Sunset: aquí estaré… sólo… mirando.- dijo cada vez más decaída.

-Black: esas sirenas siempre ponen particular atención en las chicas.- dijo observándolas -. Sé que ya se percataron de que no estoy bajó su control, pero también vieron en la cafetería que su magia si me afectó, además que siempre me marcho de aquí cuando tocan. Ellas van tras las chicas, eso significa que ellas se percataron de que no caen en su hechizo y poseen magia, pero la pregunta es, ¿Qué tienen ellas entre manos para lograr apoderarse de su magia?.- susurró observando a las sirenas con sospecha.

De repente las luces se apagaron a excepción de las del escenario, la canción comenzó con Pinkie tocando su batería para que después las chicas comenzarán el coro, cada una estaba bajó un reflector pero faltaba Rainbow.

-Coro: jey, Jey, Jey.

-Rainbow: sorprendente así soy yo.- dijo entrando al escenario y colocándose en su lugar.

-Coro: Jey, Jey, jey, Jey, Jey, Jey.

-Rainbow: sorprendente así soy yo.- inmediatamente Fluttershy rodó los ojo molesta con su amiga -. Voy paseando en un rayo sónico, mi guitarra tocare a última creación.- dijo deslizándose por el escenario hasta llegar donde Twilight para después regresar a su lugar.

-Rainbow: no hay nada que podrá derrotarme, soy muy buena no vas a ganarme.- cantó eso último mientras se colocaba junto a Applejack y Rarity, ambas se veían molestas -. Brillante, radiante, soy tan veloz pues sorprendente así soy yo. Brillante, radiante, soy tan veloz pues sorprendente así soy yo.- cantaba con gran arrogancia en sus palabras mientras hacía varias poses, Pinkie se veía desinteresada en continuar tocando.

Sunset comenzó a preocuparse al ver como Rainbow se dejaba llevar por la emoción y el alarde, Rainbow comenzó en su solo de guitarra y los reflectores se dirigieron a Rainbow alumbrándola solamente a ella.

-Coro: Jey, Jey, Jey… jey, Jey, jey.- coreaban molestas mientras veían a Rainbow alardear.

En eso, un brillo comenzó a parecer en los costados de la cabeza de Rainbow (justo donde deberían aparecer sus orejas de pony).

-Black: ¿Ese es el plan de ellas?.- dijo dudoso de que fuera la mejor opción o momento.

Justo cuando las orejas de pony de Rainbow estaban por aparecer, Sunset la tacleo haciendo caer a Rainbow sobre Twilight, está última intento sujetarse de algo, sujetando el instrumento de Rarity haciéndola patear accidentalmente el bajo de Applejack mandándolo a volar y este quedó clavado en la batería de Pinkie.

Las luces se encendieron y rápidamente Fluttershy fue tras el escenario. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, rápidamente las chicas se pusieron de pie y Celestia comenzó a anotar algo en sus hojas.

-Flash: ¡Esa sí es la chica mala que amamos odiar!.- Gritó embozando una sonrisa para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Las críticas hacia Sunset Shimmer comenzaron a escucharse a montones, Black se levantó y caminó a la puerta, una vez la cruzó llevo sus dedos a su frente y se tele-transportó al puente.

-Sunset: ¡No!... No se trata de eso.- dijo decaída saliendo del escenario juntos las demás.

-Rainbow: ¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto molesta.

-Sunset: estaban mostrándoles su magia, yo no sabía que más hacer.- explicó Sunset un tanto decaída.

-Rarity: ¡ah, bajar el telón, desconectar la guitarra, ayudarnos a arreglar la situación¡.- Gritó reprochando a su amiga.

-Sunset: lo siento, sólo quería ayudar.- dijo depresiva casi al punto de llorar.

-Black: que despiadadas… me gustaría no tener una idea de cómo se siente Sunset, pero por desgracia, lo sé….- dijo con un poco de empatía.

-Rainbow: ¿Si? Pues no lo hiciste.- dijo molesta.

-Applejack: nada de esto habría pasado si tú no hubieras tratado de alardear, como siempre.- ambas se pusieron cara a cara pero fueron interrumpidas.

-Trixie: buen show Reinbrujas, sobretodo me gustó la parte en la que Sunset Shimmer en un ataque de envidia pura, derribo a Rainbow Dash en pleno solo de guitarra.

-Sunset: ¡No fue un ataque de envidia pura!.- gritó molesta por las palabras de Trixie, miro hacia sus "amigas" y ninguna parecía querer apoyarle.

-Trixie: ¡Uy! Supongo que ya han decidido quién va a avanzar a la final, supongo que no fue una decisión tan difícil.- dijo mirando al otro lado del escenario donde se encontraban la directora y la subdirectora.

Rápidamente sacó un espejo (o como se llame, pero tiene un espejo) y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, en eso las sirenas llegaron a donde Luna y Celestia y comenzaron a cantarles haciéndolas caer en el hechizo, Sunset y Black son los únicos que se dieron cuenta.

-Black: eso ya está decidido, pero de nada servirá que pasen a la final con tanta discordia en su equipo. Deben arreglar eso y rápido, de los contrario ellas serán derrotadas.- susurró.

* * *

Hola amigos, hace tiempo que no subía nuevo capítulo, creo que es el tiempo más largo sin actualizar la historia…

Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya les estoy presentando el nuevo capítulo.

Quiero decir que el proyecto de Wattpad a sido detenido, y probablemente lo reinicie (pero eso será luego). Ahora, la versión corregida, y algo reeditada, se encuentra en mi canal de Youtube… si, ya tengo canal de Youtube, por el momento solamente tengo el capítulo 1 publicado, si gustan verlo, busquen mi canal "jogofics Youtube", dentro de poco subiré el capítulo 2 que actualmente se encuentra en reedición.

También, quiero decir que tal vez este más inactivo por aquí, esto debido al nuevo proyecto de Youtube. Tal vez piensen que ya estoy exagerando al tener el fic en tres plataformas diferentes, pero yo no lo tenía pensado, o al menos no hasta que terminara el fic. Pero gracias a un amigo y compañero, decidí cambiar de opinión y subir mi fic.

Bueno dejando eso de lado, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir mi historia, sobretodo tú el QUÍMICO, tú qué me has acompañado desde el principio de esta historia… gracias, muchas gracias. Estamos a poco de alcanzar los 20 capítulos y ya hace tiempo que pasamos el aniversario de mi fic, fecha de la cual, no me di cuenta.

Muchas gracias por seguirme y con todo el corazón les agradezco por el apoyo, sin más, me despido dejándolos con las respectivas curiosidades.

1.En la idea original para este capítulo, tenia pensado que Black y Sunset tuvieran un enfrentamiento bastante más largo.

2.Originalmente Red sería asesinado en los sucesos de la primera película de Equestria Girls, esto decidí cambiarlo ya que Red tenía mucho más jugó el cual exprimirle (esta idea era de antes de subir la historia a Fanfiction, así que no intenten buscar el hueco argumental por cambiar de idea)


End file.
